Odd times
by munmunlefay
Summary: Lily Evans, les Maraudeurs, Poudlard, Voldy, les prémices du premier Ordre du Phénix… que demande le peuple ? Cette fanfiction débute à l'été précédant leur 6e année et s'achève après la mort des Potter (31 octobre 1981)… Ce projet un peu fou tient grâce à vos reviews encourageantes! [CANON Lily/James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Andromeda/Ted, Narcissa/Lucius, 1er Ordre du Phénix,...]
1. Chapter 1 : Changes

Chapitre 1 – Changes

.  
.

.

.

_Mrs Helen Potter et son fils James ont la douleur de vous faire part du décès de _

Harry Andrew Potter

_décédé le 7 juillet 1977 à Godric's Hollow_

_L'enterrement aura lieu dans le caveau familial des Potter le 9 juillet à 15h. _

_Les arrivées par Cheminette sont souhaitées avant 14h30. _

Lily reposa le parchemin. Son nom avait été inscrit sur l'enveloppe par l'écriture négligée de Sirius Black. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait par ailleurs penser du cabot, il prenait soin de ses amis. Lily pouvait sentir l'appel à l'aide dans l'absence de message joint au traditionnel carton. Elle devait y aller.

Pétunia lui jeta un regard furtif lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de sa chambre, mais se replongea presqu'immédiatement dans la lecture de son livre, offensée à l'idée que sa sœur ait pu la surprendre en train de la regarder. Lily était trop troublée pour se vexer.

Elle ne connaissait pas Mr. Potter. De mémoire, elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois son épouse, sur le quai du _Poudlard Express_, et le souvenir était vague. Comme d'habitude, elle avait vu Potter rejoindre ses trois comparses, et une fois avec eux, le reste du monde n'avait plus existé pour lui. Potter avait eu l'air gêné que sa mère l'embrasse devant ses amis pour lui dire au revoir… Elle se rappelait de Mrs Potter comme d'une femme grande et mince, et déjà d'un certain âge à l'époque. Elle avait eu l'air un peu triste de voir son fils la quitter aussi facilement. Oh, Lily savait que Potter aimait sa mère. Il était rare qu'il écrive moins de deux lettres par semaine à sa famille, et elle doutait qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'ait chahuté à ce propos. Il était attaché à ses parents. Sans doute avait-il toujours eu conscience qu'il était leur fils unique et que ses parents n'étaient pas éternels.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ? demanda Mrs Evans, en plantant ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux, identiques, de sa fille.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener à Londres demain ? Un … ami de Poudlard vient de perdre son père. J'aimerais aller le voir.

Sa mère porta une main à sa bouche. Lily savait que sa mère aurait voulu pouvoir sauver le monde entier, adopter tous les enfants en manque d'amour (à commencer par leur voisin sorcier), mais même son genre de magie à elle n'aiderait pas dans le cas présent.

\- Cet ami, est-ce qu'il est entouré en ce moment ?

Mrs Evans avait perdu sa mère très jeune, et Lily sentit presque physiquement la vague de compassion qui émanait d'elle. C'était une femme qui faisait toujours ce genre d'effet sur les gens.

\- Eh bien, il y a sa mère et sans doute ses meilleurs amis. Je ne sais pas qui d'autre viendra.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, je préférerais y aller seule. J'utiliserai une cheminée au Chaudron baveur.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas utiliser la cheminée des Rogue ? Je suis sûre que si je demandais à Eileen…

Lily tressaillit.

\- Non. Et je préfèrerais que tu ne dises pas à Severus où je vais.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? _Encore_ ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Severus n'aime pas cet… ami et risquerait de dire des choses que… je ne veux _vraiment_ pas entendre.

Le regard vert se fit plus perçant, mais Mrs Evans soupira.

\- Je comptais aller voir une amie demain de toute façon. Tu penses rentrer à quelle heure ?

\- Aucune idée. Je prendrai le Magicobus, au pire.

Elle n'était même pas certaine que James Potter ne lui hurle pas de dégager en la voyant arriver comme une fleur à un enterrement où il ne l'avait pas invité. Elle était sûre qu'il était le genre de personne que le deuil rendait agressif contre le monde entier. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien leur dernière conversation (comprenez « altercation ») à la fin de l'année scolaire. A son habituel refus agacé de sortir avec lui s'était ajoutée la colère qu'elle aurait dû diriger contre Severus. Elle s'énervait facilement, et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais alors que l'un des deux la connaissait assez pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer, le second prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner quand elle était de mauvais poil, pour être sûr d'attirer son attention. Oh, Potter avait attiré son attention. Et sa main dans la figure. En _bonus_.

Elle ne regrettait pas leur dernière dispute, parce qu'elle avait été ferme sur l'impossibilité d'une relation romantique entre eux, et qu'il avait enfin eu l'air de comprendre qu'il la répugnait au-delà du concevable. Mais du coup, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir s'il lui lançait un sortilège de Chauve-furie en la voyant, ou s'il décidait de lui jeter des horreurs à la figure comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle le laisserait faire, si ça pouvait lui faire du bien.

\- Lily ?

\- Pardon…

\- Je demandais si tu avais besoin d'autre chose… pour toi ou ton ami.

\- Non… seulement que tu m'aides à retrouver mon pull et mon pantalon noir.

Elle aimait s'habiller de manière colorée, surtout en dehors de l'école. Les environs de l'ancienne cité minière de Spinner's End étaient aussi gris que le cœur industriel de la ville. Ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts tranchait déjà avec le paysage, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle s'y sente bien. Et son uniforme de Poudlard était trop… uniforme pour lui correspondre, il n'y avait jamais assez de rouge et d'or, si bien qu'elle se rattrapait pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Demande à ta sœur, je crois que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec ce pull, tu devais être en CM2 …

Lily grimaça. Premièrement, parce que l'année scolaire lui donnait la mauvaise habitude de toujours s'en remettre à sa magie, et qu'à partir du premier juillet, même un simple sort d'agrandissement sur un pull-over lui était interdit. Deuxièmement, parce que Pétunia – à supposer avec beaucoup d'optimisme qu'elle ne se contente pas de l'ignorer– refuserait tout de go de lui prêter quoi que ce soit. Troisièmement, parce qu'elle allait devoir continuer pendant les deux prochains mois à prétendre devant sa mère que sa famille s'entendait aussi bien qu'avant son entrée à Poudlard…

\- Si Pétunia ne _veut_ pas, vas piquer dans mon armoire, dit sa mère après un autre de ces coups d'œil perçants.

… Ou pas. 

.

.

\- Tuney ?

Sa sœur releva imperceptiblement la tête, sans lever le nez de son livre de sténographie, mais l'œil exercé de Lily comprit qu'elle l'avait entendue.

Pétunia allait commencer une formation de secrétaire à la rentrée suivante. Lily était un peu déçue de ce choix. Malgré sa relation tendue avec sa sœur, elle savait que celle-ci était intelligente et qu'elle s'ennuierait vite à un poste fixe. Mais elle sentait aussi que c'était la façon qu'avait sa sœur de gérer la présence d'une sorcière dans la famille. En se raccrochant à un des métiers par excellence des femmes _normales_.

\- Si par hasard je n'avais pas l'occasion de te le dire plus tard, je t'aime très fort.

Elle fila bien vite vers la chambre de ses parents, pour ne pas faire face au poison qui ne manquerait pas de s'échapper des lèvres de sa sœur. Mais il ne vint jamais. Pétunia avait levé les yeux et regardait, bouche bée, la porte du couloir par laquelle sa sœur venait de partir.

.

.  
.

Elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire, se répéta une nouvelle fois Lily, en laissant son regard dériver vers le fleuve que la voiture longeait. La fumée grise qui s'élevait des usines de Spinner's End était déjà loin derrière elles. Sa mère lui lança un regard soucieux depuis le siège conducteur. Elle mit en marche la radio, mais dut changer une bonne demi-douzaine de fois la fréquence avant de tomber sur un tube qui ne soit pas triste. La mélancolie faisait vendre, Lily l'avait déjà remarqué. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Elle avait choisi de ne pas s'habiller en noir. Elle ne savait même pas si porter une tenue moldue serait considéré comme approprié dans la famille Potter, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de porter la couleur qui aspirait la lumière de toutes les autres. Ça lui aurait trop rappelé l'effet des Détraqueurs. Un des amis Mangemorts de Severus avait trouvé amusant d'en inviter trois le soir où ils fêtaient la fin des examens. La manière dont il (ou plus probablement « ils ») les avait fait entrer restait un mystère, et elle sentait que ce tour de magie noire avait permis à Macnair et Severus de gagner l'estime de certains Serpentards de septième année, qui suivaient (ce n'était plus un secret pour personne) celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait jamais vu Albus Dumbledore aussi en colère que ce jour-là. Severus non plus ne l'avait jamais vue tant en colère que ce soir-là. Elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis.

Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser à Severus à cet instant. Mais penser à James Potter ne lui faisait pas non plus du bien. Elle ne pouvait pas haïr une personne en pleine détresse. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas _l'apprécier_ après toutes ces années de plaisanteries de mauvais goûts, de rixes dans les couloirs, de provocations immatures… un court instant, son cerveau effleura la possibilité que Sirius ne lui ait envoyé cette lettre que pour lui faire une blague. Une blague de _très_ mauvais goût. Non, même Sirius n'était pas aussi cynique. Et il aimait les Potter, chez qui il vivait depuis l'été précédent - été où il avait fait une fracassante fugue. Le cabot avait répété l'histoire dans les couloirs pendant des semaines, et en particulier quand il était à portée de voix des amis Serpentards de son frère ou de ses cousines. C'était elle qui avait lancé tout haut le maléfice de Bloclangue que tout le monde avait pensé tout bas.

Un cahot sur la route la ramena à la réalité. Non. C'était sérieux. Le _monde_ était devenu sérieux, au cours de l'année précédente. Le mage qui s'était fait connaître sous le nom de Lord Voldemort avait fait parler de lui. Par cadavres interposés. Il l'effrayait. Il les effrayait tous. Les lions comme les autres. Elle se rappelait encore le jour où le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé (elle était préfète) d'aller chercher la petite Elia Montgomery, avec ce regard entendu qui l'avait glacée. Devenir orpheline, seulement deux mois après avoir appris qu'on était une sorcière… c'était à ce moment-là que les Maraudeurs s'étaient évertués à multiplier le nombre de leurs farces. Depuis Lily s'était demandé à plusieurs occasions s'ils le faisaient réellement par pure insensibilité, ou par volonté de continuer à faire rire les gens. A les empêcher de se faire engloutir par le chagrin.

\- … cinq minutes.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Il lui restait cinq minutes. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire.

\- Maman. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien dire à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un de ses parents ?!

Sa mère la regarda sérieusement.

\- Des fois, chérie, ce ne sont pas les mots qu'on dit qui importent. C'est ceux qu'on écoute, ou qu'on dit sans ouvrir la bouche.

Lily acquiesça, pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir compris.

.

.

La suie lui piquait les yeux, mais au moins, un coup d'œil rapide au salon où elle avait atterri lui apprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de maison. Des photographies d'un petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille et au regard rieur familier lui souriaient depuis les quatre coins de la pièce. Sur l'une d'elle, il brandissait dans ses mains un balai volant pour enfant, assis au milieu de cadeaux de Noel, et sur une autre, là où un enfant moldu aurait été pris en train de donner des cacahouètes à l'éléphant d'un zoo, il touchait une licorne. Le garçon des photos ne semblait pas affecté par le présent. Le jeune homme en robe de sorcier qui se tenait dans le jardin et qu'elle voyait serrer la main d'autres sorciers avec une mine grave, lui, n'avait plus grand-chose du farceur qu'elle connaissait. La tristesse n'allait pas avec son visage.

Elle hésita un instant à aller le saluer. Que disait-on dans ces cas là ? « Toutes mes condoléances ? ». Mr. Potter valait mieux que cette formule trop entendue. Au moment où elle allait se décider à sortir par la porte-fenêtre, Remus Lupin entra dans la pièce. Il la salua avec son flegme habituel. Il y avait toujours une certaine douceur dans le loup-garou, mais aujourd'hui, elle sentit que la douceur était teintée d'une douleur sourde. L'un des siens avait mal.

\- Lily ? dit la voix de Sirius, derrière elle, voix – nota-t-elle – plus rauque que d'habitude. Tu es venue !

\- Oui… mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne me forcez pas à parler à James, je ne sais pas _du tout_ quoi lui dire …

\- C'est pas grave… Ça lui fera du bien de te voir.

Lily en doutait, mais elle suivit les deux garçons, que Peter rejoignit rapidement, sur la pelouse. Le cortège s'avançait déjà vers la grande rue du village, Mrs Potter et son fils en tête.

Lily n'avait jamais assisté aux funérailles d'un sorcier. Il était visiblement de coutume pour les amis et invités de créer des objets symboliques destinés à être inhumés avec le mort. Mrs Potter laissa tomber sa bague de fiançailles dans la fosse, et James un vif d'or en piteux état. Il resta planté au bord de la fosse pendant que la file d'invités passait déposer ces étranges offrandes. Lily ignorait que faire. Elle n'avait rien apporté. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'homme.

Et puis, elle se souvint de la rencontre _fortuite_ d'une potion de Severus (un dérivé de _Veritaserum_ et de potion euphorisante on ne peut plus prohibée) avec le verre de Bièraubeurre (également interdit à Poudlard) de James. Ce dernier s'était mis à mimer à grand renfort de moulinets et de papillonnements de cils les rendez-vous romantiques de ses parents, au Palais Saint James (qui avait inspiré son nom). Mr et Mrs Potter y avaient été ambassadeurs du Ministre de la magie de leur temps. Quand Potter lui avait imposé de force le rôle de Mrs Potter, elle lui avait administré la gifle … numéro 267 (si elle ne se trompait pas) mais elle n'avait pas oublié l'histoire. Lorsque ce fut son tour de s'avancer, sa baguette traça un léger cercle et une petite boule à neige se matérialisa. A l'intérieur, un couple dansait une valse devant le Palais Saint-James. Mrs Potter lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne dit rien.

James en revanche, la fixa. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais elle baissa les yeux et vint se placer à côté de lui. Sa main chercha la sienne, et pour une fois, elle ne se déroba pas à la pression qu'elle sentit sur ses doigts. Elle valait tous les remerciements, tous les pardons, tous les mots.

C'était une promesse.

.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2 : Où Cindermeda entre en scène

Chapitre 2 - _Où Cindermeda entre en scène_

.

.

.

Les gens commençaient à rentrer.

\- James ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Alors Lily ne bougea pas. Elle attira le regard de Remus, mais le loup-garou avait compris et emmenait Sirius et Peter vers la maison des Potter. Le soleil cuisait sur les joues de Lily, mais elle resta où elle était. Quand le fait d'être seul face à la tombe de son père eut suffisamment détendu James pour qu'il accepte de bouger, il se laissa mener vers un banc à l'ombre. Lily l'observait à la dérobée. C'est en voyant ses yeux secs qu'elle comprit.

\- C'est mauvais de pleurer à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il, trop rapidement.

\- J'en suis certaine, fit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant rayonner…

\- C'est de l'humour ? dit-il presque choqué.

\- A une époque, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de poser la question.

Le coin de ses lèvres tressaillit légèrement.

\- Tu sais, pendant quelques heures … j'ai espéré que mon père revienne sous une forme de fantôme. On aurait eu plus de temps…

Lily avait calculé que le père de James était décédé une semaine seulement après que le _Poudlard Express_ les ait ramenés chez eux. Abominable retour au monde réel. Mais elle pensa ensuite à Nick-Quasi-Sans-tête, coincé entre la vie et la mort depuis des siècles, et qui avait dû passer tout ce temps à retourner cette décision dans sa tête…

\- Mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit-il d'un air plus sûr de lui. On n'a pas peur de la mort dans la famille. On a ça dans le sang.

Lily ne l'interrogea pas sur cette affirmation. Les gens sous le choc disaient souvent des choses étranges, non ?

\- Merci d'être venue, Lily.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Suspendue la tension qui existait entre eux depuis leur dernière dispute, suspendue la manière habituelle qu'ils avaient de s'adresser l'un à l'autre.

Elle regarda James éclater en sanglots silencieux, et ses mains l'attirer à elle. Elle sentit que quelque chose en lui était brisé. Sa tête était plaquée contre sa poitrine, et elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Dans ces circonstances, le James qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'avoir une main baladeuse ou une remarque déplacée. Son absence d'espièglerie (alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné une aussi bonne occasion) fut ce qui la choqua le plus. Elle avait pensé que faire de l'humour aurait été sa façon à lui de se ressaisir et de continuer à vivre.

Que faire ? Son cerveau semblait l'avoir abandonné. Non, Lily Evans ne paniquait jamais - même quand elle ne connaissait pas la signification du mot autour duquel tournait toute sa traduction runique. Elle devait faire ce qu'Alastor lui avait conseillé : exploiter ses propres forces. Que faisait-elle de mieux quand James était concerné ? Ah, oui.

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui.

\- James Potter ! Je me fiche que ça te prenne _deux_ mois, ou _moins_, ou _plus_. Le premier septembre, je veux que le James Potter auquel j'ai envie de botter les fesses soit devant moi. Compris ?

Il bégaya un « ou-ou-oui » en la regardant, choqué. Lily Evans était vraiment la seule personne au monde à pouvoir trouver une raison de l'engueuler le jour de l'enterrement de son père…

\- Bien. Maintenant, on rentre.

.  
.

\- Il y a du thé quelque part ? demanda Lily en s'essuyant les pieds avant d'entrer dans le salon où les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient installés.

\- Du _thé_ ? répéta Sirius, incrédule.

\- C'est ce que Molly aurait fait, fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Molly Prewett avait été leur préfète en première année. Elle était connue pour sa capacité à réconforter n'importe qui, et en particulier les première année auxquels leurs familles manquaient. Le fait qu'elle soit rousse, comme Mrs Evans, avait contribué à ce que Lily l'apprécie. Molly l'avait toujours défendue contre Bellatrix Lestrange, par exemple. La Serpentard avait passé les deux seuls mois qu'elle avait occupé en qualité de préfète (mais _qui_ avait bien pu avoir l'idée de la nommer _préfète_ en premier lieu? Sans doute un coup de Slughorn…) à retirer des points à tous les Nés-moldus qu'elle croisait, sous prétexte que leur sang était impur. Lily avait toujours été une de ses cibles favorites. Molly avait quitté l'école l'année suivante, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait épousé un cousin éloigné de Sirius, un certain Arthur Weasley, qui avait déjà quitté l'école quand Lily y était entrée.

\- Dans la cuisine, indiqua Remus, serviablement. Deuxième porte à droite.

Dès que la tempête rousse eût quitté la pièce, les trois adolescents se retournèrent vers James, qui était quelque peu redevenu lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ? J'ai bien quelques idées, mais… dit Sirius en tricotant des sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

\- Arrête… dit son meilleur ami avec un pauvre sourire (le premier depuis longtemps). Elle a seulement fait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas contradictoire avec ma proposition…

\- Elle m'a _engueulé_, Sirius. Comme un gosse.

\- Je ne te savais pas des pulsions masochistes aussi prononcées.

\- On parle de _Lily_. Elle aime me crier dessus. Sauf que d'habitude, ça ne fait du bien qu'à elle.

.

.  
.

Lily n'avait pas pensé se retrouver avec une théière à la main, nez à nez avec sa propriétaire. Qui ne la connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Mais Mrs Potter lui adressa bientôt un sourire rassurant.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle... ?

\- Lily Evans, madame. Désolée pour l'intrusion…

\- Lily ? dit la sorcière d'un air pensif, comme si le nom lui était familier – ce qui fit rougir Lily. (Qu'avait bien pu _raconter_ Potter à sa mère ?) Enchantée. Vous êtes… l'amie qui lui met la tête à l'envers ?

\- Ou la tête au carré, question de point de vue.

Mrs Potter eut l'air amusé, bien que ses yeux restassent tristes.

\- Vous êtes Née-moldue, je crois…

Elle désigna la veste vert foncé et le jean de Lily, comme si ces oripeaux n'avaient paru déplacés qu'à l'enterrement d'un sorcier. Mais il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans le regard intense de la femme. Lily remarqua même que les pattes d'oies qui plissaient ses yeux (comme ceux de son fils) s'étaient légèrement creusées. Etait-ce de l'approbation qu'elle sentait ?

\- Un peu de fraîcheur et d'anticonformisme, voilà ce dont on a besoin dans… ce genre de circonstance.

Dans ce cas … Lily lui sourit de toutes ses forces.

.

.

Elle se sentait incapable de prendre le thé calmement avec les Maraudeurs. La scène aurait été trop surréaliste. Maintenant que James allait (un peu mieux), elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici. On lui indiqua comment emprunter le Magicobus (dont elle connaissait l'existence, mais que tous ses amis lui avaient chaudement déconseillé). Mrs Potter partageait visiblement cet avis car elle lui proposa de la raccompagner, maintenant que les visiteurs étaient partis (Lily était certaine d'avoir aperçu le professeur McGonagall et la mère de Frank Londubat, mais aucune ne s'était attardée pour la saluer).

\- Avez-vous l'habitude des transplanages d'escorte, Lily ?

\- Non, madame.

\- Alors buvez ceci.

La petite potion jaune avait un goût médicamenteux.

\- Anti-vomitif, crut bon d'expliquer Mrs Potter avec un ton d'excuse.

Lily se rappela alors quelque chose.

\- J'ai fait de la magie en dehors de l'école ! Est-ce que je vais être renvoyée ?

Sirius ricana.

\- Tu crois vraiment à toutes ces histoires ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires, grinça Mrs Potter. Mais non, Lily, l'arrêta-t-elle, vous n'irez pas en prison ce soir, parce que vous n'avez fait de magie qu'en présence d'autres sorciers, non de Moldus. Sinon croyez-moi que ces quatre _garnements_, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé sur les buveurs de thé, y auraient passé toutes leurs vacances d'été depuis qu'ils ont eu leur baguette.

\- Oh. Super.

Mrs Potter lui tendit son bras, mais Lily avait encore quelque chose à dire :

\- Hé… compte tenu des circonstances, je m'engage à ne pas m'opposer à vos petites farces et à ne pas vous donner de retenue pendant la première semaine de cours. _Sept jours_ de trêve. En échange, remettez-moi celui-là sur pied. J'aurai besoin de mon _punching-ball_ favori contre le stress des examens.

Vu le regard de Peter et Sirius, ça ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

.

.  
Elles transplanèrent jusqu'à une petite rue de Spinner's End (la seule que Mrs Potter connaisse et puisse visualiser avec suffisamment de précision pour que le transplanage ne soit pas dangereux).

\- Merci de ce que vous faites pour mon fils. Une tête brûlée comme lui a parfois besoin d'être recadrée, j'en suis consciente. Mais il a bon fond.

Lily ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre à ça, alors elle sourit, et la sorcière aux cheveux noirs en fit autant.

.

.

\- Sirius ?

\- Andy ! Comment va ma cousine préférée ?

La tête d'Andromeda Black n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans la cheminée des Potter.

_Aucune_ partie d'Andromeda Black n'aurait dû se trouver hors du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius lâcha la tartine qu'il mangeait et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

\- Ta « cousine préférée » a moins d'une heure pour te parler, te donner ce qu'elle a, _en toute bonté, _été récupéré dans ta chambre, et lancer un sort d'oubli à Kreattur, si elle ne veut pas finir le reste de son été en pension chez Tante Elladora. Mais sinon, ça va. Fais attention, vu ce que maman balance sur la porte de ta chambre, tes protections ne vont pas tenir bien longtemps…

La main d'Andromeda apparut dans l'âtre. Elle tenait un sac en cuir dont la petite taille ne laissait pas deviner la contenance réelle : Sirius s'en saisit et lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- N'est-ce pas cocasse ? Seules les personnes bien disposées à mon égard peuvent entrer dans ma chambre, et ma propre mère ne le peut pas, sauf à grands renforts de magie noire… doux amour maternel… D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter certains de ces _magazines_ qui sont cachés sous mon matelas…

\- Heuuûrk, si je pense à ce que tu penses, dans tes rêves ! rit le visage d'Andromeda.

Elle avait les traits des Black mais ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à ses sœurs. Pourtant, Sirius préférait mille fois son visage sans grâce, mais plein de vie, aux beautés froide ou vénéneuse de ses sœurs aînées.

Ca lui faisait réellement plaisir que sa cousine ait bravé l'interdiction familiale et accepté de rester en contact avec lui. Narcissa n'avait risqué qu'une lettre, pour l'assurer de son soutien et de son aide en cas de coup dur, mais elle ne s'était pas davantage engagée à le défendre. Au contraire, Andromeda semblait mener la résistance dans le Manoir Black. Pour ce qu'il en savait, seul son oncle Alphard avait été convaincu, et surtout parce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à contrarier sa belle-sœur Druella.

\- Regulus va bien ?

Le visage d'Andromeda se fit plus grave.

\- Son grand frère lui manque. Mais il s'y fait, je crois. Il reste pas mal enfermé dans sa chambre, depuis le début de l'été.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Tu sais comment c'est ici… Bella… est elle-même. J'ai peur qu'elle n'arrive à attirer ton frère dans Son cercle.

Sirius n'avait pas besoin de demander de quel cercle elle parlait. Les allégeances de Bellatrix étaient on ne peut plus assumées. Sirius eut l'air sérieusement attristé d'apprendre que son frère écoutait sa plus grande cousine.

\- Protège-le tant que tu peux de son influence. J'aimerais jouer mon rôle de grand frère, mais il faut qu'il apprenne à vivre dans un monde où il doit faire ses propres choix. Même si ça implique d'être renié par sa famille.

Elle sourit tristement.

\- Je dois y aller. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Prends soin de toi, Andy.

Andromeda sourit, puis les flammes perdirent leur teinte verte et disparurent complètement. Sirius regarda tristement l'âtre, et mordit dans un nouveau croissant.

.

.

\- Andromeda a _encore_ utilisé la poudre de Cheminette sans permission… dit méchamment Bellatrix à sa mère, en entrant dans la cuisine. Je vais finir par l'appeler Cinderella – ou plutôt,_ Cindermeda_…

Andromeda fronça les sourcils. Narcissa Black avait reçu une édition des contes de Perrault (adaptée pour les codes de la communauté magique) pour son huitième anniversaire. Druella Black n'avait accepté de lui offrir qu'après avoir lu la version du conte proposée par la seule librairie de qualité de l'Allée des Embrumes. Une version dans laquelle une moldue et ses deux filles tentaient d'asservir une sorcière à la fois belle et ambitieuse (puisqu'elle se rendait au bal du prince de son pays dans le but de le séduire), et se retrouvaient à la fin ramenée « à leur juste place » par la sorcière et son époux de prince : riches et de sang pur. Druella avait estimé que le conte constituait un bon modèle pour ses filles, mais Bellatrix avait toujours refusé de le lire, selon son principe de ne pas approcher tout texte d'origine moldue. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de connaître la référence.

\- J'ai _plus_ que l'âge pour avoir mon propre réseau de Cheminette… protesta-t-elle.

\- Mais pas encore celui pour me désobéir, coupa la voix de Druella Black. A qui parlais-tu ?

Andromeda serra les dents, l'air butée d'une enfant de cinq ans sur les lèvres.

Druella soupira et tapota la cheminée avec sa baguette. Il y avait un éclat de triomphe dans les yeux de Bellatrix.

\- Dernière communication ?

\- La famille Potter, à Godric's Hollow, répondit obligeamment le manteau de la cheminée.

\- Potter ? Tu es amie avec les Potter ?

Andromeda se demande une nouvelle fois comment il était possible d'être assez bête pour ne pas comprendre où son cousin avait pu se réfugier, après sa fugue.

\- Avec James Potter, dit-elle avec un air de défi.

Elle sut aussitôt que Druella calculait dans son esprit ce que représenterait une alliance matrimoniale entre les Potter et les Black. Les Potter étaient de sang pur, bien qu'ils n'en tirent aucune fierté, et riches avec cela. Etant donné son âge, la femme du patriarche Potter ne tarderait pas à rejoindre son mari dans l'autre monde, et cela ferait du jeune James un parti tout à fait convenable…

\- Invite-le à prendre le thé ici, un de ses jours. Mais plus de coup de cheminée inutile. La poudre de Cheminette commence à atteindre des prix démentiels…

Andromeda soupira intérieurement de soulagement et ignora le regard noir de sa sœur aînée.

.

.  
.

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Lily se rendit au Chemin de Traverse. Les dates des soldes étaient calculées pour tomber avant le moment où les élèves de Poudlard recevaient leur liste de fournitures, mais elle se flattait d'être plus futée que les commerçants. Elle avait récupéré la liste d'une cinquième année dès le mois de septembre précédent et était déterminée à faire des économies en achetant les livres incontournables qui avaient peu de chance de disparaître de la liste. A sa connaissance, il n'y aurait qu'un seul changement dans le personnel professoral : son amie Alice lui avait confié dans une lettre ce qu'elle avait appris d'Augusta Londubat (qui était membre du conseil d'administration… et accessoirement la mère du petit ami d'Alice). Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, n'était pas parvenu à trouver de candidat satisfaisant pour le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et assurerait donc les cours en question.

Elle croisa dans la rue commerçante (étonnamment déserte pour cette période de l'année) une Molly (Weasley à présent) épanouie, au bras de son mari (un homme très agréable qui faisait deux fois sa taille) et ses deux fils, William et Charles. Molly lui confia qu'ils attendaient un autre heureux évènement pour le début de l'année suivante, et cherchaient des meubles et des vêtements soldés pour la maison qu'Arthur et elle allaient bientôt acheter.

Lily passa en somme un très bon après-midi, si l'on exceptait le fait que les deux petits Weasley avaient tellement apprécié leur babysitter improvisée qu'elle dut rentrer chez elle avec les cheveux _verts à pois roses._

« La couleur _devrait_ s'atténuer avec le temps » avait dit Arthur.

Il n'empêchait que l'enthousiasme qu'avaient mis les deux garçons dans leur sort fit qu'elle ne put croiser Mr ou Mrs Evans pendant la semaine suivante sans qu'ils soient pris d'accès de fou rire. Merlin, ce qu'elle _détestait_ qu'on se moque d'elle.

.

.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, dit Andromeda.

Sirius examina le parchemin.

Au premier abord, ce n'était qu'une liste de noms. Longue comme l'essai d'Histoire de la magie que leur avait donné le professeur Binns pour les vacances, nota-t-il, avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par quelque chose. Sirius reconnaissait plusieurs noms. Mary McDonald. Elia Montgomery. Alban Salistan.

_Lily Evans_. Le nom était entouré.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur la table de nuit de Bella, expliqua Andromeda. Elle est partie rejoindre… Tu-sais-qui.

Le Tabou était de rigueur depuis la semaine précédente. Il avait fallu quatre attaques de Mangemorts pour que le Département des Aurors comprenne comment ils avaient choisir leurs cibles, et pour que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne propage l'information. Voldemort était devenu plus qu'un nom. C'était un spectre qui apportait aux imprudents ce que son nom promettait.

James Potter, qui était assis à table, derrière Sirius, demanda :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

Sirius lui tendit la liste, blanc comme un linge.

.

.  
.


	3. Chapter 3 : Vulpes et corvus

Chapitre 3_ \- Vulpes et Corvus _

.

.

.

La fumée la suffoquait. Un vieux réflexe appris à l'école moldue fit que ses genoux se plièrent, et à quatre pattes, elle se mit en recherche d'oxygène. C'était un cas d'extrême urgence, n'est-ce pas ? pensa-t-elle paniquée. Elle pouvait utiliser la magie – _mais vas-y, bon sang_ ! lui hurla dans la tête une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Potter.

Lily fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Si elle n'avait pas obtenu un Optimal à sa BUSE de Métamorphose, elle ne s'appelait pas Lily Evans. Sa baguette fendit l'air, et les fumées toxiques se réunirent au-dessus de sa tête, en un gigantesque et menaçant corbeau. McGonagall aurait été fière d'elle. Puis elle la dirigea vers les flammes. Les _Aguamenti_ successifs qu'elle leur avait lancés avaient seulement empêché le feu de se propager. Elle se concentra. Le feu prit la forme d'un beau renard au pelage orangé.

Il voulut attaquer le corbeau et s'étouffa avec son propre ouvrage. Pris à son propre piège.

Elle tenta de se relever, pantelante.

Les murs fumaient et Lily sentait que la maison aurait besoin de renforcement, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle inspira profondément, mais ses poumons s'emplirent de cendres autant que d'air. Sa gorge la brûlait, sans parler de ses yeux. Toute grâce abandonnée, elle vomit sur le carrelage de l'entrée.

Un _pop_ sonore à l'extérieur lui apprit que quelqu'un avait transplané. Elle se releva d'un bond et sortit par la fenêtre du salon, préférant éviter la partie de la maison dont la structure avait été la plus affaiblie par l'incendie. Un instant plus tard, c'était les pétarades d'une gigantesque moto qu'elle entendit dans la rue. L'engin s'arrêta dans un glissement contrôlé sur les graviers et elle entendit deux voix familières appeler son nom.

James Potter et son inséparable comparse coururent jusqu'à elle. Est-ce qu'elle venait bien de voir cette moto _voler_ ? Ils allaient vraiment finir en prison, un de ces jours, s'ils n'étaient pas plus prudent…

Elle continua à fixer sa maison, sentant à peine la main de James se poser sur son épaule. Elle comptait bien imprimer cette image sur sa rétine et retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça. Ceux qui faisaient sciemment du mal aux innocents.

C'était au foyer de Lily Evans qu'ils s'étaient attaqués. A sa famille. Et personne ne s'attaquait impunément à sa famille.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

James se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle était sincère. C'était lui qui tremblait, pas elle. Rien qu'au souvenir du nom de Lily entouré sur la liste de cibles, son rythme cardiaque accéléra.

\- On a cru…

\- Les sorcières rousses ne brûlaient déjà pas au Moyen-Age, répondit-elle sèchement.

James se tut.

\- Où est ta famille ? demanda Sirius.

\- Au récital de piano de ma sœur.

Nouveau silence.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas transplané pour venir ici ?

\- Non, Sirius avait sa moto… Pourquoi ?

\- Il y avait quelqu'un. C'a aurait pu être un Auror, venu vérifier que je n'avais pas utilisé la magie pour m'amuser, mais je ne vois personne.

Elle remarqua l'échange de regards des deux Maraudeurs.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui a transplané.

\- Je sais. Mais je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour que vous veniez ici le même jour que celui où je suis attaquée, dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Sans doute aurait-elle paru plus impressionnante si son visage et ses cheveux n'avaient pas été intégralement recouverts de suie. Puis Lily se plia en deux, secouée par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- _Anapneo_, fit une voix inquiète.

Le poids dans sa poitrine disparut et elle put inspirer librement.

\- Lily ? J'ai vu la fu…

Severus Rogue s'immobilisa en voyant qui accompagnaient son ex-meilleure amie.

\- _Servillus_, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sirius d'un air mauvais. Aurais-tu une idée de ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Clairement oui. Mais pas la même que Sirius.

\- Une attaque de Mangemorts, explicita Potter.

\- Ce n'était pas lui. Arrêtez, coassa faiblement Lily.

Severus s'était immobilisé, à distance raisonnable. Les Maraudeurs n'oseraient peut-être pas l'attaquer si Lily était là, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Malgré le temps estival, Lily remarqua qu'il était aussi pâle que d'habitude. Elle qui était une véritable pile électrique ne comprenait pas qu'il soit si casanier…

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Mais au moment où Lily s'apprêtait à lui répondre, un nouveau _pop_ se fit entendre dans la ruelle. Tous les quatre pointèrent leur baguette vers l'homme athlétique qui se tenait devant eux. Sans son insigne d'Auror, il aurait fini en quelque petit animal gluant et baveur. Tout _tout_ petit.

\- David Senatore. On m'a signalé l'attaque d'une maison de Née-moldue, expliqua-t-il. La Brigade du Bureau des Usages abusifs de la Magie arrive.

Les trois adolescents ne baissèrent leur baguette qu'à l'arrivée de ladite brigade - elle aussi sauvée d'une réincarnation forcée en escargot par l'ordre d'intervention à l'entête du Ministère de la magie qu'ils leur plaquèrent sous leur nez.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, grommela Sirius en rangeant sa baguette dans sa ceinture.

Les deux autres sorciers et la sorcière inspectèrent la maison. Lily espérait qu'ils arriveraient à la réparer. Pétunia avait déjà suffisamment de raisons de la haïr sans y ajouter la perte des précieux posters de films d'auteur qui tapissaient les murs de sa chambre.

L'Auror regarda un étrange compas sur lequel aucune aiguille n'apparaissait (ce qui était visiblement un bon signe, car son visage s'éclaira).

\- Une chance qu'on n'ait pas besoin des Obliviators et que celui qui a fait ça n'ait pas choisi une heure d'affluence…

Lily se retint de dire que la petit ville (qui comptait tout au plus 5 000 habitants) ne connaissait _jamais_ d'heure d'affluence. En particulier en cette saison. Il y avait franchement mieux comme destination estivale que les maisons grises alignées le long de _la_ grande rue. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ce qui dérangeait Potter.

\- Une « _chance_ » ? rugit-il. Et elle, c'est quoi ? Une perte négligeable ?

C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre : pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue fut d'accord avec James Potter. Lily se demanda si l'Auror allait l'arrêter pour outrage. Heureusement pour eux, le type était patient.

\- Jeune homme, calmez-vous. Je voulais dire que mon travail ici va être plus rapide, et que je vais pouvoir aller prêter main forte à d'autres Aurors. Il y a d'autres attaques au moment où je vous parle, et qui impliquent des gens nettement moins débrouillards que vous…

\- Vous me demandez de rester _calme_ ? Comment… !

\- C'est mon _métier_ de rester calme quand tout le monde s'agite. Envoyez-moi votre déposition par hibou, nous gagnerons tous du temps.

Ils regardèrent, incrédule, le sorcier disparaître.

\- Incroyable. In-cro-yable.

\- Continue à enrichir ton vocabulaire et un jour tu arriveras _peut-être_ à atteindre le niveau d'un enfant de six ans… commenta Severus.

Autre moment historique : James ne répondit pas à la provocation. Lily ne voulait pas prendre la défense de Severus (les mots qu'il avait prononcés lors de leur dernière dispute résonnaient dans sa tête comme si c'était hier) mais elle devait les séparer_. Ces garçons ! _

\- Severus, je vais bien, tout le monde va bien. Alors chacun chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardés.

Vu la tête que tirait Sirius, lui ne connaissait que la version du proverbe qui parlait d'hippogriffes.

\- Bien, dit Severus, glacial. Si tu penses que ces deux larrons sont de bonne compagnie...

\- Je rêve ! réagit immédiatement le cabot. _Nous_ serions d'une compagnie discutable ?

\- « Là où Sirius Black passe, les filles perdues s'amassent…», énonça Rogue, reprenant un bruit de couloir qui avait beaucoup circulé quand Sirius et une Serdaigle de septième année avaient été découvert dans un placard à balai par le concierge, Apollon Picott.

\- STOP ! cria Lily, en s'interposant entre les deux adolescents. Comportez-vous _deux minutes_ en adultes !

Severus inspira férocement et tourna les talons. Sirius et James le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu es sûre, Lily ? Je peux encore l'atteindre d'ici…

Il reçut une telle taloche sur le crâne qu'il recula.

\- Dis-moi plutôt ce qui vous a poussés à venir ici.

\- Ta douceur nous manquait? tenta Sirius en se massant la tête.

.

.

.  
.

Mr et Mrs Evans ne voulurent pas croire que les deux courageux jeunes gens qu'ils trouvèrent avec leur fille cadette en rentrant chez eux n'avaient rien à voir avec son sauvetage. Les preux chevaliers désignés furent donc invités à prendre le thé, puis le dîner, après que Lily ait bien rassuré tous les voisins qui s'arrêtaient devant leur maison et leur ait servi l'histoire d'un court-circuit au niveau de la sonnette, qui aurait pris des ampleurs insoupçonnées, mais que les pompiers avaient géré rapidement.

Elle se demanda une fois de plus, en servant les scones, comment Black faisait pour ne pas crever de chaud sous sa veste en cuir noir et son T-Shirt à l'effigie d'AC/DC. Pétunia lançait dans sa direction des regards en coin. A un moment, Sirius lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur, et sa sœur se leva violemment de table pour monter à l'étage, les joues rouges. Lily compatit : les peaux de blonde et de rousse étaient si traîtresses…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? dit l'Animagus, étonné.

\- Tu as juste été toi, Sirius.

Ca lui cloua le bec. Mrs Evans fit les gros yeux à sa fille.

\- Mrs Evans, pouvez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes ? dit Sirius d'un air dégagé.

\- Au fond du couloir, à côté de l'escalier, indiqua-t-elle.

Mais Lily le connaissait trop bien. En soirée, elle avait déjà vu Sirius Black boire un tonneau _entier_ de Bièraubeurre (encore un de ces _très intelligents_ paris de Maraudeurs) sans qu'il éprouve le besoin d'aller au petit coin.

\- Ne pense _même pas_ à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma chambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mr Evans fixait étrangement James. Celui-ci aurait visiblement préféré être n'importe où, plutôt que sous l'œil du père de la fille qu'il courtisait depuis sa première année d'école.

L'irruption d'un _Patronus_ en forme de phénix dans la cuisine des Evans les informa que des protections avaient été mises en place autour toutes les personnes inscrites sur la liste dérobée à Bellatrix, mais qu'aucune n'avait été victime d'attaque durant l'après-midi.

James et Sirius lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient dupliqué la liste de Bellatrix pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Leur premier réflexe avait été de prévenir Albus Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait toujours pris un soin particulier à assurer la sécurité de ses élèves, et vacances ou pas vacances, c'était un ami des Nés-moldus. Ils avaient donc contacté par Cheminette Peter Pettigrow, qui se trouvait être leur contact le plus proche de Poudlard (sa mère et lui avaient déménagé à Pré-au-lard au début de l'été). Le Directeur avait ainsi été prévenu dans les heures suivantes de la situation. Lily se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi les sorciers s'entêtaient à ne pas vouloir utiliser les technologies moldues, comme le téléphone à ligne enterrée… Elle se promit de jeter un coup d'œil aux livres du département d'Etude des Moldus qui traitaient de la proximité entre magie et électricité.

Les deux sorciers ne repartirent que tard le soir, quand le couvert de la nuit fut suffisant pour rendre l'envol de la moto volante de Sirius invisible. Ils se saluèrent comme de vieux amis (qu'ils n'étaient _pas_) et Mr et Mrs Evans regardèrent avec émerveillement l'engin ronfler dans l'obscurité au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ce James, c'est seulement un ami ?

Lily savait que seule l'honnêteté satisferait sa mère.

\- Il m'aime bien, mais moi je ne l'aime pas, dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne reverrait plus les deux Maraudeurs avant la rentrée… Son cerveau avait trop souvent tendance à faire rimer le mot « heurt » avec « Potter »…

.

.

.  
.

Lord Voldemort n'était pas satisfait. Pas satisfait du tout. Bellatrix Black se tordait à ses pieds, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait compris depuis longtemps que la sorcière brune aimait beaucoup trop la souffrance pour que le Doloris constitue une punition efficace. Lorsque le sortilège se dissipa, Rodolphus Lestrange aida galamment sa cousine à se relever. Voldemort leur lança un regard dégoûté et les renvoya rejoindre le cercle formé autour de lui par ses sbires.

Ils _devaient_ convaincre Severus Rogue de les rejoindre. Le petit génie des Potions en connaissait plus sur la magie noire que beaucoup dans son cercle d'intimes, et il avait grand besoin de compagnie à la hauteur de son intellect. Rogue était un Mangemort convaincu, Macnair et Avery l'en avaient assuré.

Mais Voldemort savait aussi que Lily Evans était (pour l'instant) le point faible du jeune garçon. Il avait prévu d'échanger la protection de la sorcière, malgré ses origines impures, contre la loyauté du fils Prince.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être mise en danger, ou du moins, pas avant que Rogue ne reçoive la Marque. Bellatrix avait voulu régler une affaire personnelle, et oublié où était _leur_ intérêt.

Mais d'une certaine façon, sa fidèle servante lui avait rendu service. Si Rogue croyait que Lily Evans n'était pas en sécurité, et que lui, Voldemort, lui proposait la protection de la sorcière s'il rejoignait ses rangs…

Il serait toujours temps de débarrasser Rogue de son « point faible » plus tard… Une Sang-de-Bourbe ne devrait pas être bien difficile à maîtriser et à cacher… puis à faire discrètement disparaître.

Du moins le pensait-il.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**Chapitre 4** : Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

_._

_.  
._

_._

_._

Lily salua Alastor Maugrey, qui gardait l'entrée.

\- Evans… Ai-je eu la berlue ou ton nom est apparu dans la paperasse que j'ai eu à classer la semaine dernière ?

\- Juste une attaque de Mangemort - la routine quoi, dit-elle avec le même air exagérément dégagé qu'arborait Maugrey quand il lui racontait ses plus spectaculaires captures de criminels magiques. Ne restez pas trop longtemps dans les courants d'air – quoique je sois certaine que Miss Pomfresh serait _ravie_ de vous revoir dans son antre un de ses jours...

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, grimaça Maugrey. Je dois attendre que Rubeus amène les premières années et ensuite, je vous rejoins pour le festin.

Lily acquiesça.

L'apprenti Auror faisait partie de l'équipe de sécurité mise en place autour de Poudlard depuis l'année précédente. Il avait été chasseur de mage noir à son compte avant de passer les concours du ministère, avec succès. C'était un homme de confiance, charismatique, et un peu bourru, avec lequel elle avait régulièrement des discussions à propos de la politique du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Harold Minchum.

Et il faisait beaucoup d'effet à l'infirmière de Poudlard …

Elle passa les grandes portes de chêne et inspira avec délice l'odeur du vieux château.

Pénétrer dans la Grande Salle lui procurait toujours une joie immense. Le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes (qui donnait l'impression de participer à un étrange banquet en plein air) et les gobelets d'or qui rutilaient à la lumière des bougies : tout cela était véritablement _magique_.

Les élèves de l'année précédente étaient déjà tous installés. Si Lily n'était pas encore avec eux, c'était la faute du préfet-en-chef, Amos Diggory. En plus de les avoir retenus, elle et les autres préfets, pendant toute la durée du voyage en _Poudlard Express_ (si bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu saluer ses amis de Gryffondor), il avait demandé à Ted Tonks (le préfet de Poufsouffle) et elle de vérifier qu'aucun élève ou effet personnel n'ait été oublié dans le train à vapeur. Ted avait galamment proposé de finir sans elle, mais Lily n'était tout de même pas de très bonne humeur. Elle ne pouvait s'enlever de l'idée que _comme par hasard_, Diggory avait donné cette corvée aux deux seuls préfets Nés-moldus.

Elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers la table des lions, qu'Alice Eyre avait fondu sur elle et l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours été… _légèrement_ exubérante.

Lily sourit au visage rond tout en fossettes de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu m'as _manquée _! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre après ta dernière lettre !

Elles allèrent s'asseoir entre les jumelles Chiara et Liv Figg, avec qui elles partageaient le dortoir des sixièmes années. Mais c'était mal connaître James, qui se glissa jusqu'à la place devant elle.

\- Tu vas rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le professeur Binns est mort pendant les vacances.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle horrifiée, en jetant un regard à la table des professeurs, où en effet, son siège manquait. Comment cela pourrait-il me faire _rire_ ?

Puis, plus pragmatiquement :

\- Qui va le remplacer ?

Elle ne voyait aucune nouvelle tête.

\- _Justement_, il va se remplacer _lui-même_, rit James. Il ne veut pas _croire_ qu'il est mort. Son fantôme va assurer les cours.

Lily pâlit.

\- Est-ce que c'est même _légal_ de faire _travailler_ un fantôme ?

.

.

.  
.

Lily observait la file de première année qui s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que, chacun leur tour, les élèves enfilaient le légendaire Choixpeau. Cette répartition-ci fut très intéressante. Il y avait eu plusieurs minutes de chuchotements ininterrompus après qu'Etienne Grindelwald ait été envoyé à Serdaigle. Le petit garçon blond avait rejoint la table bleue et bronze en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction des Serpentards, qui s'étaient attendus (comme tout le monde, il fallait dire) à ce qu'il suive la voie de son aïeul.

Elle se demanda une fois de plus à quel point le vieux chapeau prenait en compte leurs choix. Par exemple, Peter Pettigrow avait beau être un gentil garçon, elle ne l'aurait pas spontanément qualifié de « courageux » (contrairement à ses meilleurs amis, il n'agissait jamais seul, mais profitait du poids que lui donnait son appartenance au petit groupe des Maraudeurs). Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout simplement supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à la même table que les garçons qu'il avait rencontrés lors de son premier voyage dans le _Poudlard Express_. Peut-être le Choixpeau avait-il voulu faire sa B-A du jour.

Alice lui passa la crème anglaise. Dommage pour elle, elle n'avait pas vu ce que Sirius Black venait de glisser dedans.

Lily regarda son amie se transformer petit à petit en une version masculine d'elle-même. Ce changement de sexe impromptu sembla avoir également touché deux premières années, qui regardaient, horrifiés, de grotesques faux cils et ongles vernis pousser sur leurs doigts et leurs yeux.

\- Black ! grinça-t-elle.

\- Evans ! dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Remus, _s'il-te-plaît_. Soutiens-moi.

Lupin lui lança le sourire douloureux de celui pour qui le choix entre son insigne de préfet et ses amis fauteurs de trouble n'a jamais été cornélien.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que tu as dit au début de l'été…

\- Je me rappelle avoir dit que je ne vous mettrai pas de bâtons dans les roues et que je ne vous donnerai pas de retenue. Ca ne m'empêchera pas de me rattraper la semaine prochaine et de trouver d'autres moyens de pression. Tu _sais_ que je peux faire de votre vie un enfer…

On ne sous-estimait pas une menace de Lily Evans. La sorcière avait cette aura flamboyante qui faisait qu'on la prenait toujours au sérieux…

\- Il suffit qu'ils mangent de la tarte à la rhubarbe, lui souffla finalement Remus du coin des lèvres. L'antidote est dedans.

.

.

.  
Lily eut sept jours pour se mordre les doigts de sa trêve. Sept loooongs jours…

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aider sa directrice de maison à distribuer les emplois du temps des premières et deuxièmes années, que Potter avait déjà réussi à coller les fesses de toute une rangée de Poufsouffles à leur banc. Certains tentaient de s'extirper de leurs robes de sorciers, mais les premiers à se retrouver à demi-déshabillés durent se rendre compte que leur postérieur avait _également_ été atteint par le sort de Glue provisoire.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient la fatiguer…

Elle lança le contre-sort sans même sourciller. Potter n'eut même pas l'air ennuyé qu'elle réussisse si vite. Oh, elle sentit que c'était trop _facile_… ce n'était donc que le début de la journée… le temps que les Maraudeurs se réveillent…

Elle regarda d'un air soupçonneux le grand garçon ébouriffé se diriger vers le professeur McGonagall, et, apparemment, commenter son emploi du temps. Ses yeux étaient à l'affut du moindre signe suspect, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas une diversion. Etrange…

Certes, le petit Johnathan Gipure se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les pieds (un simple _Levicorpus_ lancé par Black), mais c'était tellement en-dessous de leur niveau habituel… Par Circé, elle devenait peut-être paranoïaque… _Non_, on n'était jamais trop prudent quand il était question des Maraudeurs.

Elle put cependant rejoindre son cours de Sortilèges sans essuyer d'autres accidents. Même si elle était en avance, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le nombre d'élève par classe était réduit cette année. Ils avaient choisi leurs matières à la fin de l'année dernière, en fonction des ASPICS qu'ils désiraient passer et de leur orientation professionnelle. Lily désirait devenir Médicomage de terrain, ce qui la forçait à suivre au minimum un cursus en Botanique, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du mal et enfin, Potions. Mis à part la Botanique, il ne s'agissait que de ses matières fortes : elle avait donc choisi (par pur masochisme, selon Alice) de garder des options quitte à les abandonner à la fin de l'année, si la charge de travail était trop importante. Ses amis Chiara et Liv Figg, futures vétérinaires magiques, avaient choisi de garder Soin aux Créatures magiques, mais Lily était davantage intéressée par les maux humains. Le sujet de thèse en Médicomagie qu'elle avait en tête impliquait de connaître parfaitement les effets des cycles astraux sur les potions et les sortilèges. Elle avait donc conservé les cours d'Arithmancie et d'Astronomie.

Le professeur Flitwick leur demanda comment s'étaient passées leurs vacances (heureusement, il ne semblait pas au courant de l'attaque) et ramassa leurs devoirs (« Les sortilèges liés aux quatre éléments primaires : métamorphose ou création ? »), tandis que les retardataires s'installaient. Ils n'étaient, en tout et pour tout, qu'une douzaine de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand James Potter s'installa sur la place libre à côté d'elle. Son agacement n'était pas spécifiquement dirigé contre lui - elle n'aimait pas avoir de voisin de classe, sauf quand ils étaient aussi concentrés et appliqués que Severus Rogue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à côté de Remus ?

\- Parce que.

\- _Oh_, en voilà une réponse satisfaisante.

Mais elle n'insista pas, parce que Flitwick leur lançait un regard de reproche.

\- Ses oreilles pointues entendent tout, murmura-t-elle. Alors chut.

\- Ce prof est un quart leprechaun selon Peter…

Lily leva un sourcil et tenta de dissimuler un sourire. Elle n'était pas loin de penser la même chose.

Le minuscule professeur aux cheveux jaunes entreprit de leur présenter le sort du jour, _l'Aguamenti,_ mais Lily, comme James, le maîtrisait déjà parfaitement. Mais elle ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, pensa-t-elle furieusement, ce n'était que le début de l'année…

Ils ressortirent une heure après, la plupart trempés des pieds à la tête (Peter Pettigrow avait toujours eu du mal à _contrôler_ son enthousiasme quand il lançait un sort…) et se rendirent à leurs cours respectifs. Un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps lui apprit qu'elle avait Potions jusqu'au déjeuner.

\- Potter, est-ce que tu me _suis_ ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée, en voyant que le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas lâchée.

\- Heu… Non ?

\- Très _crédible_. Tu ne devais plus suivre de cours de potions cette année… rappelle-toi, tu en as si _gentiment_ informé Rogue.

\- J'ai changé mon emploi du temps ce matin.

\- Pour me faire tourner en bourrique plus longtemps ?

\- Mon monde ne tourne pas _seulement_ autour de toi, Evans, sourit-il. J'ai besoin de passer un ASPIC en Potions, et mes notes de BUSE sont assez élevées pour que Slughorn m'accepte en cours. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, _je_ vais être en retard à _mon_ cours, dit-il en ce qu'elle savait être une très bonne imitation d'elle-même.

Piquée, elle le suivit à grand pas. Elle était préfète, c'était son rôle de faire la morale à ceux qui ne se pressait pas quand la deuxième sonnerie des cours avait retenti... mais elle devait avouer que c'était assez agaçant de se retrouver dans le rôle du réprimandé. Elle courut jusqu'aux cachots, mais comme elle s'y attendait, Slughorn ne leur reprocha pas leur retard. C'était le professeur le plus laxiste qu'elle ait jamais eu…

Elle partit du cours dans les premiers et alla s'asseoir à table entre Mary McDonald et Lewis Bell. Alice et Hildegarde Eskivdur s'assirent en face d'elle et froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la manière dont elle massacrait ses pommes de terre.

\- Mauvaise journée ?

\- _James Potter_ va me coller aux basques jusqu'à la fin du trimestre – et peut-être de l'année. Il a changé son emploi du temps.

\- Roh, mais c'est bien, ça, dit Alice de son air le plus espiègle. Comme ça Potter et toi pourrez … faire connaissance…

\- Moi et James Potter ? dit-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait. Plutôt mourir.

\- Ça peut toujours s'arranger, fit la voix de Bellatrix Black, qui passait près de leur table.

Son ton était sinistrement sérieux. Lily fixa intensément la longue crinière noire qui se balançait dans le dos de la septième année, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise à la table des serpents.

\- Cette fille me fait froid dans le dos, commenta Hildegarde.

Lily acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que Bellatrix ait été à l'origine de son attaque, mais le simple fait qu'elle ait eu une liste de cibles entre les mains… Lily ne doutait pas un instant que la jeune sorcière irait grossir les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à sa sortie de l'école.

\- Du porc aux olives ? proposa Basile, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Lily lui lança un regard morne. C'était cela, le plus terrible. La quiétude qui s'installait insidieusement dans l'esprit des élèves quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Combien ici avait conscience que leur petit nid si sûr était en réalité la proie d'un ouragan ?

.

.

.  
Le troisième jour après la rentrée, Sirius Black ne s'était toujours pas lassé du jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'était installé entre la préfète de Gryffondor et les Maraudeurs. Et la Grande Salle était décidément son terrain de jeu favori.

Andromeda Black n'était pas assise à la table des Serpentards, mais entre deux Poufsouffles, Amos Diggory et Ted Tonks. Sirius la fixait intensément - mais sans hostilité, contrairement à Narcissa et Bellatrix. Il s'efforçait de se rappeler si parmi tous les articles du règlement de Poudlard qu'il avait eu à recopier en retenue, l'un d'eux stipulait que les élèves _devaient_ s'asseoir à la table de leur maison.

Aucun professeur n'était intervenu, nota-t-il.

Visiblement, rien ne l'empêchait de changer la couleur de son blason et d'aller semer la zizanie aux autres tables... Son cerveau _adorait_ enregistrer ce genre d'information, pour les appliquer à des fins… discutables. La trêve proposée par Evans avait eu l'effet d'un stimulant sur ses neurones de Maraudeur. Habituellement, il fallait qu'il se remette dans le bain poudlardien pour trouver ses meilleures farces, et les premières semaines de cours étaient presque _ennuyeuses_… Mais cette année serait différente.

.

.

.

.  
.

Severus observa à la dérobée la table des Gryffondors. Lily ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis juillet. Il était étonné, et déçu. Elle lui avait toujours pardonné avant. Il planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre d'un mouvement rageur. Il avait été stupide. Quand il était venu s'excuser, il avait lu la déception dans ses yeux. Il la _fatiguait_, avait-elle dit. Mais il avait pensé que comme toujours, elle reviendrait vers lui. Pas cette fois. Leur relation s'était pourtant basée sur des conflits. Sans doute Potter lui avait-il monté la tête durant l'été. Oui, ce devait être la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas venue lui parler.

Il jeta un regard mauvais au garçon. Personne ne le séparerait de Lily Evans.


	5. Chapter 5 : Trick or treat !

**Chapitre 5 **: Trick or treat !

.

.

.

Potter avait changé.

Il faisait toujours autant de plaisanteries douteuses. Il l'insupportait toujours autant. Il essayait toujours autant d'attirer l'attention quand il avait un balai à portée de main.

Mais il suivait les cours avec assiduité, repoussait même Black quand celui-ci tentait de le déconcentrer, et Lily le vit même _travailler_ à la _bibliothèque_. James Potter ne travaillait pas. James Potter était assez doué pour entendre un cours et le mémoriser complètement. James Potter connaissait trop bien le monde magique pour avoir à faire des recherches, dans la plupart des cours. Et pourtant, elle le croisait presqu'à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait dans l'antre de Mrs Pince…

Elle le surprenait encore souvent à regarder les fantômes du château d'un air pensif, mais rien d'autre ne montrait qu'il pensait à son père. Rares étaient les maladroits à lui avoir présenté des condoléances. Elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il interceptait le regard compatissant d'un Gryffondor, ce regard avait un effet de rappel sur lui. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il allait chercher Sirius et que tous les deux leur mijotaient leurs meilleurs coups.

Mais bien sûr qu'il pensait à son père. Son arrogance habituelle avait disparue et un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas très bien l'avait remplacée. Oh, bien sûr, Lily devait toujours repousser ses avances plusieurs fois par semaine, mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Et hier, elle avait découvert la deuxième raison de son changement de comportement : James Potter lui avait avoué vouloir devenir Auror. Elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Ça lui allait bien. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé assis derrière un bureau (même si Alastor disait souvent que ça faisait partie du métier), mais auparavant, Potter avait toujours dit haut et fort qu'il voulait devenir joueur de Quidditch. Potter avec un _vrai_ métier… _ça_, c'était déroutant.

D'un air absent, Lily salua le Chevalier du Cadogan, qui, une fois de plus, s'excitait dans son cadre à grands renforts de « Pendards ! Ventre saint-gris ! ». (Quand est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin se décider à déplacer ce tableau dans un coin plus reculé du château ?)

Un mouvement dans le couloir devant elle l'arrêta. Lorsque la lumière de sa baguette lui permit d'identifier les silhouettes entremêlées, elle grinça :

\- Miss Reynolds, Monsieur Parkinson, le couvre-feu tombe dans moins de deux minutes – je vous _suggère_ de rentrer dans votre salle commune…

Les deux Serpentards lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, mais le nom de « Sang-de-bourbe » ne franchit pas leurs lèvres – l'insigne de préfète sur sa robe, sans doute. Dommage, elle aurait _beaucoup_ aimé se défouler sur le sablier qui décomptait les points de la maison Serpentard.

Celui des Gryffondors était au plus bas depuis la semaine précédente. La trêve qu'elle avait signée avec les Maraudeurs était depuis longtemps révolue (pour le plus grand bien de ses nerfs), mais elle avait apparemment donné de mauvaises habitudes aux quatre garçons. De mémoire de Dumbledore (ça voulait dire quelque chose), ils étaient les premiers à avoir obtenu le record de trente-six soirées de retenue obtenues au bout de la deuxième semaine de cours. Trente-six heures de retenue, _chacun_. Enfin, peut-être que Lupin y avait échappé…

Un autre mouvement un peu plus loin attira son ouïe exercée de préfète. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

\- Sev' ?

L'_ancien_ surnom de son _ancien_ meilleur ami était revenu bien trop rapidement à ses lèvres. Zut. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours tout lui pardonner. Mais son cœur avait visiblement plus de mal à être ferme avec le Serpentard.

\- Tu devrais rentrer dans ta salle commune, le couvre-feu…

\- Je voulais te parler.

Lily savait d'avance qu'elle ne lui retirerait pas de points pour le couvre-feu. _Ne te fais pas avoir une nouvelle fois_, dit tout de même une petite voix dans son cerveau.

\- De _quoi_ veux-tu parler ?

\- De juin dernier. De cet été.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu as fait ton choix.

\- Je ne suis pas … aussi catégorique qu'eux.

\- A chaque fois que tu insultes quelqu'un _comme moi_, Sev, c'est moi que tu insultes. Je ne suis pas différente de ces gens que les Mangemorts chassent, au nom de cette stupide pureté du sang. _Tu_ le sais - _je_ le sais… seulement, tu refuses de choisir entre la difficulté et la facilité. Je _sais_ que c'est difficile de résister à l'appel des sirènes quand on est dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Mais certains le font. C'est dur, mais ils le font.

\- Je ne suis pas un _Gryffondor_.

Pour lui, la phrase résumait tout.

\- _Il semblerait en effet_, dit-elle, glaciale. Ça aussi, c'était ton choix – ne te cache pas derrière l'excuse du Choixpeau, Severus, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Mais le courage n'appartient pas qu'à ceux de ma maison.

\- C'est ça que tu me reproches ? De ne pas avoir souhaité aller dans la maison de James Potter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que James Potter vient faire là-dedans ?!

\- Cet imbécile te mène à la baguette ! Ça ne t'a pas paru un peu _suspicieux_ qu'il soit chez toi le jour de l'attaque ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Seulement qu'il te tourne autour depuis la première année, et que, comme par hasard, un mois après votre plus grosse dispute, il débarque le jour où tu te fais attaquer, tel un chevalier sur son preux destrier ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'a pas organisé tout ça pour se donner le beau rôle ?

\- C'est… du _délire_ !

Severus dut comprendre qu'il ne la convaincrait pas. Du moins, sur ce point.

\- Il m'avait énervé ce jour-là sur le lac, et j'ai dit la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête… dit-il plus calmement.

\- Souvent, c'est ce genre de lapsus qui est le plus révélateur, dit-elle calmement. Bonne nuit, Severus.

.

.

.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius surveillait une nouvelle fois ses cousines, mais pour une fois, c'était Narcissa qui le préoccupait. La faute à Lily Evans.

Au petit déjeuner de ce même jour, il avait répété, ahuri, la nouvelle du jour :

\- Tu dis que Malfoy a cédé son rôle de Capitaine de l'équipe à Verpey ? J'aurais pensé qu'il choisirait au moins quelqu'un de son lot…

Ludo Verpey se débrouillait bien sur un balai, mais pour ce qui était du reste… même les futurs Mangemorts n'avaient pas tenté de le recruter.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il mijote… une idée, Evans ? avait-il demandé, parce que la sorcière le regardait comme si elle avait _enfin_ obtenue la preuve de son infinie stupidité.

\- C'est évident, non ? avait-elle dit, agacée.

Visiblement _pas_.

\- Eh bien, c'est la dernière année que Lucius passe à Poudlard, avait-elle dit, pensant que ça expliquerait tout.

\- Et ?

\- Et être chef d'équipe signifie sacrifier deux à trois soirs par semaine à l'équipe.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc peut-être qu'il a simplement voulu libérer du temps pour Narcissa !

Etait-ce si peu évident ? avait pensé la sorcière.

\- Narcissa ? avait dit Sirius en clignant des yeux d'un air assez bête. Qu'est-ce que Narcissa a à voir là-dedans ?

Evans avait levé les yeux au ciel et lui avait indiqué la table des Serpentards, avant de se lever (la salle de son cours d'Arithmancie se trouvait au dernier étage de l'aile nord, et il fallait presque dix minutes pour s'y rendre).

\- Cogite, Black.

Alors Black avait cogité.

Il observait sa cousine du coin de l'œil, depuis trois repas.

Narcissa était aisément la plus réservée des sœurs Black. Elle ne courait pas après Lucius Malfoy, ne lui souriait pas, ne lui envoyait même pas le genre de regard languissant que lui recevait par dizaine, les jours fastes. Mais ce n'aurait pas été la manière de faire de Narcissa. Peut-être qu'Evans avait raison de penser qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Après tout, Narcissa regardait dans la direction du septième année plus que de raison.

Il n'y avait en apparence ni affection, ni abandon dans ces regards. Elle ne l'admirait pas. Ses yeux étaient clairvoyants, critiques, réalistes.

Les deux sang-purs _s'évaluaient_. Et ce qu'ils voyaient ne semblait pas les répugner du tout.

.

.

.

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que du banquet d'Halloween de ce soir. La chouette de Lily, Athéna, lui avait apporté au petit déjeuner la carte d'Abigail, une de ses petites cousines, sur laquelle une citrouille beaucoup trop mignonne pour être effrayante grimaçait un « _Trick or treat !_ » mal orthographié. Ses voisins de repas s'étaient moqués d'elle, mais la carte était absolument parfaite selon elle. Elle avait besoin que ce genre de dessin naïf lui remonte le moral.

Severus avait eu dix-sept ans la semaine précédente, et il n'avait pas répondu à sa carte d'anniversaire.

Elle remarqua que les Maraudeurs et certains Serdaigles échangeaient des regards sombres. Elle interrogea Lupin à ce sujet.

\- C'est Halloween, expliqua-t-il d'un air sombre. Un jour puissant dans le monde de la magie. Et un jour symbolique. Alors… demain, combien de gens ici auront perdu des proches ? Il se passera forcément des choses cette nuit…

Lily pâlit.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- C'est normal… enfin, _ici_, c'est facile d'oublier qu'il se passe des choses dehors.

\- Mais les Maraudeurs, eux, _n'oublient_ pas ? sourit-elle, comme s'il plaisantait.

\- Non, dit-il sérieusement.

.

.

.

Elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir. Et les bonbons d'Halloween n'y étaient pour rien.

Rien qu'au souvenir du tatouage noir qu'elle avait vu sur l'avant-bras de Severus... Remus avait eu raison. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit. Les meurtres qui avaient été commis dans tout le pays avaient été le fruit des mises à l'épreuve des aspirants Mangemorts. De leur initiation. Tous les jeunes sorciers volontaires qui n'avaient plus eu la Trace le jour d'Halloween faisaient à présent partie des Siens.

Et Severus avait dix-sept ans.

Il avait eu l'air si fier de lui…

\- Lily ?

Elle était trop secouée pour lever les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr_ que James Potter n'était pas couché à cette heure-ci. Il s'extirpa de la cape d'invisibilité où Sirius était également dissimulé et fit signe à son ami de l'attendre dans la salle commune. _Great_. Elle qui avait pensé que la salle de la chorale serait le refuge idéal à cette heure de la nuit… James s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit un gros sac de bonbons.

\- Sérieusement ? fit-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Comment ?! s'exclama-t-il scandalisé. Aurais-je vu un _sourire_ ? Mesdames et messieurs, lança-t-il à un public imaginaire, j'ai réussi à faire sourire Lily Evans ! Allez, il se cache bien mais je suis sûr que ce sourire va reparaître si tu te forces un peu… Tu veux que je te chatouille pour l'aider à se montrer?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, James.

\- Puis-je savoir qui est le vilain pas beau qui t'a fait pleurer ?

Elle hésita, puis répondit, la boule de nouveau là dans sa gorge :

\- Severus.

\- Servilus ne vaut pas la peine qu'on pleure pour lui, déclara-t-il dédaigneusement, presqu'avec ennui. On a toujours su comment il tournerait…

Ca ne la consola _pas du tout_.

\- C'était _mon meilleur ami_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, furibonde. Et si vous ne l'aviez pas pris comme votre tête-de-turc dès la première année, et si vous ne lui aviez pas donné ce surnom _ridicule_, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas _tourné_ comme _ça_ ! Vous êtes autant responsable que ses amis de ce qu'il est devenu ! _Tout le monde_ a besoin que quelqu'un croie en lui, et Severus aussi !

Le visage de Potter se ferma.

\- Tu nous tiens pour responsable des choix de Rogue ?

\- Peut-être un peu ! dit-elle avec un air de défi.

\- Eh bien Lily, je te suggère d'ouvrir les _yeux_ ! Severus Rogue a changé de camp le jour où tu as choisi Gryffondor. Tu es responsable de lui autant que nous. Peut-être même _plus que nous_. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre parce que c'est plus _simple _de rejeter la faute sur les autres !

Il se leva.

\- Ah, et aussi, est-ce que ça te fait _vraiment_ tant de bien que ça d'être _toujours_ en colère ?! Si je ne me trompe pas, je crois que c'est une qualité que Lord Voldemort apprécie…

Il évita le sort cuisant qu'elle lança dans sa direction, mais de peu.

.

.  
.

.

Sirius attendait James dans la salle commune, assis nonchalamment sur le fauteuil le plus près du feu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

\- _Rogue_.

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami remonter l'escalier des dortoirs, cet air brisé familier sur le visage.

_Si la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_, pensa-t-il_, j'en connais un qui va goûter_ _de ma cuisine dans peu de temps… _

PS : Je sais que Severus est né un 9 janvier, mais les plus attentifs d'entre vous ont pu s'en rendre compte, j'ai fait et je vais faire pas mal d'écarts vis-à-vis de la chronologie des livres de J.K. Rowling (par exemple, les sœurs Black n'ont ici qu'un an d'écart les unes avec les autres, et Andromeda est la petite dernière …)

Lâchez-vous sur les _reviews_, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Méfait accompli

**Chapitre 6 - Méfait accompli **

.

.

.

. Le Jack-o-Lantern lui renvoya son sourire grimaçant. Lily ne pleurait pas. Elle pleurait rarement. Se mettre en colère était tellement plus simple.

Et Potter avait frappé où ça faisait mal.

_Pourquoi_ Lily était-elle toujours en colère ? Peut-être parce que sa sœur la détestait. Peut-être parce que le monde s'écroulait et que trop peu de gens s'en préoccupaient. Peut-être parce que les rares à s'en préoccuper n'étaient pas forcément du côté qu'elle estimait être le bon. Peut-être parce qu'_elle_ était _incapable_ de se ficher de tout.

Qu'importait qu'on la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe dans les coins des couloirs ? Même Slughorn lui avait dit que c'était à elle d'être au-dessus de ça. Faux ! C'était à tout le monde de changer. Etre éducateur, c'était aussi s'interposer entre un élève prometteur, dont le nom pouvait influencer toute une carrière, et un élève injustement insulté. Le professeur de Potions laissait s'installer dans sa maison et au-delà, des _réflexes de pensée_. Et laisser passer _ça_, c'était _criminel_.

Mais là, il était question de Severus. Elle en faisait une affaire bien plus personnelle. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir _échoué_, précisément là où elle n'aurait jamais dû abandonner.

Mais par Circé, pourquoi était-ce à elle d'être responsable de son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi devait-elle être responsable du tournant que prenait la vie de qui que ce soit, sinon d'elle-même ?

.

.

.

\- _Waddiwasi_, murmura Sirius à côté d'elle.

Lily soupira. Sirius était d'humeur massacrante et pensive depuis Halloween. Ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour leur place dans la course des quatre Maisons… ni pour sa tranquillité.

Elle n'avait pas vu qui il avait pris pour cible, mais des exclamations à la table des Serpentards lui apprirent bien vite qui était l'heureux élu. Lucius Malfoy faillit s'étouffer avec les cornflakes que le cabot lui avait magiquement fourrés dans les naseaux.

\- Mr Black ! claqua la voix du professeur McGonagall. Expliquez-vous ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Professeur, fit-il très sérieusement. Je vous promets que je ce n'était pas lui que je visais mais Narcissa Black - c'est un petit jeu entre nous- mais était tellement _occupé_ par ma cousine que ça a troublé ma visibilité et que j'ai mal visé…

C'était parfaitement faux (leur professeur de Métamorphose accepterait un devoir en retard avant que Lucius Malfoy ait un geste déplacé envers Narcissa Black), mais Lily lui enviait son aplomb.

Bon… peut-être pas l'heure de retenue qu'il récolta pour sa peine.

.

.

.  
.

Un concert de Célestina Moldubec à Pré-au-lard, en _milieu_ de semaine. Mais à quoi pensaient les organisateurs ! Les élèves allaient être intenables… Tous allaient déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour se rendre illégalement jusqu'au village, aussi sûr que faire couver un œuf de poule à un crapaud était une mauvaise idée...

Elle frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de sa directrice de maison.

\- Professeur ? Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

\- Miss Evans ? Bien sûr, prenez une chaise… Du thé ?

On ne risquait jamais de mourir de faim quand on se trouvait dans l'antre de Minerva McGonagall. A se demander comme la sorcière parvenait à avoir toujours une silhouette si élégante, quand elle avait autant de douceurs à portée de main (ou de baguette).

\- Je veux bien du thé, dit-elle timidement.

\- Alors, êtes-vous enfin venue me dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette ces derniers temps?

Etonnée, Lily hésita un instant à se confier à elle. Elle savait que le professeur de Métamorphose était de bon conseil et qu'elle ne trahissait jamais la confiance d'un élève. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir régler ses histoires.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue… voyez-vous, il va y avoir un concert à Pré-au-lard, jeudi prochain…

McGonagall soupira.

\- _Non_, Miss Evans, je ne donnerai pas de dispense aux préfets ou aux élèves majeurs pour se rendre à ce concert ! Je pensais avoir été assez claire, quand j'ai refusé la _dix-huitième_ demande qui m'a été faite cet après-midi… A croire que cette Célestina vaut mieux que la chorale de Filius …

A son avis, Célestina chantait beaucoup mieux que certains des membres de la chorale, et _elle_ avait une renommée internationale dans le monde magique, mais Lily se retint, parce qu'elle sentit que cette remarque serait _légèrement_ contre-productive.

\- Vous vous méprenez, Professeur. Ce que j'avais en tête est tout à fait différent…

.

.

.

.

\- Célestina Moldubec à Poudlard ? hurla Alice dans son oreille gauche (ou… ce qui lui restait d'oreille gauche, devrait-elle dire).

Hildegarde ne semblait pas étonnée qu'elle soit au courant avant elles.

\- McGonagall vient de me le dire, dit Lily. Comme ça, les gens aussi peu sains d'esprit que toi ne tenteront pas des idioties pour sortir du château…

\- Des idioties ? dit-elle d'un air faussement étonné.

\- Comme _transplaner_, insista-t-elle. Cinquante élèves hors de leur lit et désartibulés sur la pelouse, ça aurait fait désordre…

\- J'ai mon permis, répliqua son amie, en la servant de soupe.

\- Poudlard est protégé par des sortilèges très puissants, soupira-t-elle. Et vu les protections ajoutées par les Aurors, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance. Et puis tu connais Alastor… il aurait lancé les sorts _avant_ et posé les questions _après_.

\- Ce mec est paranoïaque.

\- Ce « mec » est lucide et pragmatique. On ne manque pas de gens comme lui.

Alice ne la contredit pas. Sous son comportement exubérant, se cachait une fille on ne peut moins superficielle. Et _très_ intelligente.

\- Lily ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu es _sûre_ que tu n'as _rien_ à voir avec ce concert ?

Et _perspicace_.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh, _toi_ alors ! dit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

\- Alice ?

\- Oui, ma-meilleure-amie-que-j-aime-le-plus-au-monde ? dit-elle avec un sourire extatique.

\- Premièrement, ce mot n'existe pas. Deuxièmement, tu vas rendre Frank jaloux. _Troisièmement_, tu viens de me crever successivement le tympan gauche, puis le droit. Penses-tu pouvoir te retenir le temps de ma prochaine annonce ?

Alice posa sagement les mains sur les genoux, et battit des cils, la faisant rire.

\- C'est moi qui me suis occupée d'écrire à Célestina, et je t'ai obtenu un entretien de vingt minutes avec elle après le concert : mon cadeau de Noël un peu en avance.

\- Evans, Eyre, je ne vous connaissais pas… ces penchants, glissa sournoisement Sirius lorsque Lily put s'extraire de l'étreinte (miraculeusement silencieuse) de son amie.

Par solidarité avec James, l'Animagus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis Halloween. Mais la veille, Nemesis (No. Comment.), le hibou grand-duc de Potter lui avait apporté un billet d'excuse – une réponse à celui qu'elle lui avait elle-même envoyé. Ils s'étaient surtout excusés de s'être emportés, mais aucun n'avait parlé de Severus, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient tous les deux raison, et c'était le plus dur à admettre. Lily n'aurait jamais pensé que les demandes en mariage compulsives de Potter et les taquineries de Sirius et Peter lui manqueraient, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait trouvé le silence de ces derniers jours pesant.

\- Sirius, voue-lui plutôt un culte, exulta Alice. Elle nous a obtenu un concert de Célestina Modlubec, vendredi soir, dans la Grande Salle !

\- Evans ? Noooon… ?

\- Si.

Lily leva un sourcil.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais il venait de faire le même calcul qu'elle. Ce vendredi soir était la pleine lune. Si les Maraudeurs voulaient voir la diva, ils faudraient qu'ils se rendent au concert de Pré-au-lard - les connaissant, ce ne devrait pas leur poser beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Il faut que j'aille dire ça aux garçons ! fit-il en piaillant, en une parfaite caricature d'Alice.

Il aurait pu être comédien.

Parce que s'il y avait un point sur lequel Lily et Sirius s'entendaient, c'était sur l'association entre musique et magie. Ils faisaient systématiquement peser un doute sur les talents réels des chanteurs doués de magie (problème que les Moldus commençaient seulement à rencontrer avec les progrès technologiques appliqués à la musique)… En l'occurrence, les doutes de Lily portaient moins sur la voix de Célestina que sur sa silhouette plantureuse, mais elle savait que Black, comme elle, était peu sensible à ses chansons mièvres.

\- Tu as cours de quoi ?

\- Arithmancie.

Alice fit la grimace. En troisième année, elle n'avait suivi que deux cours d'Arithmancie avant d'opter pour l'Etude des Moldus (matière dans laquelle elle excellait… ce qui avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que sa meilleure amie avait vécu toute sa vie parmi eux). Lily comprenait que la complexité de la matière puisse en rebuter certains, mais elle trouvait cela passionnant. Penser que tous les flux magiques, qu'on utilisait en potions comme en sortilèges, étaient affectés par le cycle des astres, des saisons et un tas d'autres paramètres mathématisables… Malheureusement, peu d'élèves prenaient ce cours, si bien que sur toute leur promotion, il n'y avait que deux Serpentards, trois Serdaigles et elle qui l'avaient conservé. Cela signifiait aussi que deux fois par semaine, elle se retrouvait dans la même salle que Severus, avec très peu de personnes pour faire barrage.

\- Et toi ?

\- Deux heures de trou… je vais réviser pour le cours de Sortilèges. A tout à l'heure ?

\- A tout à l'heure.

Comme de coutume, le cours d'Arithmancie se passa dans un silence lourd. Elle l'ignora. Il l'ignora. La cloche sonna. Une journée dans la vie de Lily Evans.

.

.

.

Elle avait bossé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur l'aménagement de la Grande Salle. Les autres préfets avaient également mis la main à la pâte, et leurs efforts avaient payés. L'heure du dîner avait exceptionnellement été avancée pour leur permettre de tout installer. Quelques gradins autour, mais surtout un grand espace au milieu. La scène avait été érigée là où se tenait habituellement la table des professeurs.

Lily sourit à Andromeda, qui était venue prêter main forte à Ted. Elle adorait cette fille.

\- Il est vingt heures, tout le monde, fit soudain la voix de Lucius Malfoy, le préfet de Serpentard. On ouvre les portes !

Alastor Maugrey et Amos Diggory ne se firent pas prier (visiblement, retenir la masse d'élèves survoltés de l'autre côté des portes n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir) et la marée multicolore d'étudiants emplit la Salle. Sans les robes de sorciers habituelles, le public pouvait aisément passer pour celui d'un concert Moldu, pensa-t-elle. Sirius passa devant elle et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Tiens, les Maraudeurs faisaient une apparition… sans doute pour ne pas élever les soupçons.

Andromeda et Ted se dirigèrent vers la salle qui se trouvait derrière la scène, et où Célestina se préparait. Lily rejoignit Alastor à la porte. Elle avait la ferme intention de s'éclipser et de remonter se coucher avant la fin du concert.

\- Oh, non…

Célestina venait d'apparaître sur scène, mais il semblait que Flitwick et sa chorale lui avait préparé un numéro pour l'accueil. Un _Sonorus_ amplifiant sa voix aiguë, le professeur de Sortilèges expliqua à quel point il était _ravi_ que son ancienne élève leur fasse cette faveur. Et la chorale chanta « Ulysse et les sirènes», un des premiers tubes de la sorcière. Pour une fois (Lily devait leur accorder ça) ils ne firent aucune fausse note. Mais quand Célestina commença à chanter, la comparaison fut assez humiliante... C'était tout de même plus puissant que leur gentil petit chœur de Boursoufflets …

Elle observa Sirius, qui regardait son frère de loin, Alice qui se balançait au gré de la musique, dans les bras de Frank Londubat, Andromeda et Tonks qui n'écoutaient déjà plus la musique. Plusieurs couples dansaient des slows. Narcissa et Lucius discutaient tranquillement au plus haut des gradins. Lily se prit à sourire. Cette école était vraiment unique.

Elle croisa un instant le regard de Severus, et s'employa à ne plus regarder dans sa direction de toute la soirée. Son cerveau était tellement déterminé à l'ignorer qu'elle ne remarqua même pas quand il quitta la Grande Salle. Vers dix heures, Sirius fit de même (elle ne vit pas Peter et James, mais elle ne pouvait exclure le fait qu'ils soient sous la cape d'invisibilité) et lui dit :

\- Je pars rejoindre Remus.

\- Moins fort ! lui glissa-t-elle.

\- Oh, Evans, _relax_ ! Tout le monde écoute la musique…

Elle ne dit rien et reprit sa conversation sur les Langues de plomb avec Alastor. A minuit, un bâillement trop prononcé lui fit soulever un sourcil. Amusé, l'Auror lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Elle détestait la musique de toute façon.

\- Allez vous coucher, Miss Evans, je vais vous remplacer, fit opportunément la voix de Miss Pomfresh.

Comment résister à l'idée de mettre Alastor Maugrey dans une situation aussi délicate ? Elle savait qu'il se préoccupait assez peu des femmes (ou des hommes, d'ailleurs) - le célibat à vie lui convenait parfaitement… Avec un regard mutin, Lily leur souhaita bonne nuit et remonta vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

C'était sans compter sur les effets de la pleine lune sur son sommeil.

Elle commençait seulement à somnoler quand sonna une heure du matin et que les élèves rentrèrent dans les dortoirs, discutant du concert sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ceux qui dormaient déjà. Elle eut la force d'aller le dire de faire moins de bruit, mais une heure après, elle se retournait encore dans ses couvertures. Elle alla boire un peu d'eau, puis décida, que quitte à faire une nuit blanche, autant qu'elle soit productive. Mais une fois dans la Salle Commune, le livre de Botanique qu'elle avait emprunté à Maugrey (_Propriétés des Plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen)_ sous le bras, ses pensées dérivèrent vers les quatre Gryffondors, qui en ce moment même s'amusaient dans la Cabane Hurlante.

.

….

Dès leur première année, Slughorn avait tenté d'endiguer les explosions qui ne manquaient pas d'arriver quand Serpentard et Gryffondor, les deux maisons traditionnellement rivales de Poudlard, se retrouvaient deux heures d'affilée dans la même classe, en faisant des cours Gryffondor / Poufsouffle. Il y avait ajouté sa drôle de lubie des binômes mixtes en cours de potions. Sirius s'était retrouvé à côté d'Alice (d'où le début de sa cordiale aversion pour lui), et Lily à côté de Remus.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'ils tombaient malade avec la régularité d'un métronome. Elle avait deviné son secret avant même les Maraudeurs, et elle ne l'avait pas trahi. Elle l'avait même aidé à rattraper ses cours en retard et à trouver des excuses pour ses absences. Ça avait scellé leur amitié.

Mais il lui avait fallu près d'une année de plus pour apprendre dans quel endroit se rendait Remus pour accomplir sa transformation. Et puis, un sixième année s'était plaint de la dangerosité du Saule Cogneur devant elle, et elle avait compris que l'arbre avait été planté l'année de son arrivée à Poudlard. Les coïncidences de ce genre… elle n'y croyait pas. Mais pour que Remus lui avoue l'existence du passage secret, il s'était encore passé du temps.

Quant aux Animagi… Lily n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'intérêt qu'avaient porté Potter et ses amis à la transformation animale lors de leur quatrième année. Parce qu'elle était la meilleure élève de leur classe de Métamorphose, les garçons s'étaient d'abord adressés à elle. Et elle leur avaient conseillé de demander à McGonagall, puisqu'elle avait fait des Animagi le sujet de sa thèse…

L'affection que les Maraudeurs portaient à Minerva McGonagall s'accrut indéniablement ce jour-là. Remus lui avoua plus tard que Peter et lui avaient prétendu avoir des difficultés avec les sorts les plus complexes de leur programme des BUSES. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius et James étaient entrés dans le bureau de leur directrice et avaient dupliqué les notes de thèses leur professeur, pour en avoir un exemplaire. Pauvre Minerva, si elle avait su qu'elle était indirectement responsable de leur « succès »… Lily était elle-même à la fois impressionnée par leur exploit, et effrayée par cet instinct immature que les Maraudeurs avaient de se protéger les uns les autres.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espionner leur transformation, mais une fois seulement. Elle en avait conclu que c'était dangereux, mais brillant.

…..

Ce soir-là cependant, Lily sentit que ce n'était pas la lune, mais son instinct de préfète qui la maintenait réveillée. Elle ralluma le feu et s'installa, dans le fauteuil que Pettigrow avait défoncé lors de leur quatrième année. Il devait être plus de trois heures du matin. Elle se força à lire, mais elle n'avait pas fini un chapitre de son livre que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit.

Sirius, la lèvre fendue, et Peter, la respiration sifflante, soutenaient un James Potter très pâle et visiblement inconscient. Elle effleura à peine sa baguette, qu'un sort d'insonorisation se plaçait déjà entre eux et les dortoirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aucun des garçons ne lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas couchée. Elle les aida à allonger James sur un canapé. Son bras et son épaule gauche étaient entaillées. Lily blêmit plus encore (elle aurait reconnu un _Sectumsempra_ n'importe où) quand le sort de guérison traditionnel ne marcha pas. Elle connaissait une seule personne capable de modifier le maléfice pour qu'il ne réponde pas au contre-sort habituel.

\- Où est Remus ?

Sirius avait le visage crispé par l'inquiétude, mais Lily perçut tout de même la note de culpabilité dans ses yeux.

\- Toujours dans la Cabane Hurlante… mais on a dû l'attacher parce que l'odeur du sang l'a rendu fou.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle avait inconsciemment pointé sa baguette sur Sirius.

Peter s'était écarté, et continuait à marmonner des sorts de guérison mineurs. Lily pensa qu'il risquait d'aggraver l'état de son ami en pratiquant des sorts qu'il ne maîtrisait pas…Elle reporta son attention sur James. Un sort basique de Médicomagie la renseigna sur la régularité de son pouls et de sa respiration, sur sa tension et sa température. Elle observa donc les coupures.

\- Il faut désinfecter la plaie, dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

\- Le sort marche sans, d'habitude, dit Peter d'une voix plaintive.

Ah, oui. Les garçons et l'hygiène. Un miracle qu'ils aient survécu aussi longtemps à leurs « chasses ».

\- Sirius, fais ton choix : la trousse à pharmacie des préfets au troisième étage ou la collection de bouteilles d'alcools que tu caches dans ta table de chevet et que tu recouvres avec votre cape d'invisibilité les jours où McGonagall inspecte les dortoirs ! Choisis _vite_.

Son expression aurait été drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique.

Le cabot disparut dans les étages sans attendre. Elle était trop inquiète pour lui rappeler qu'un _Accio_ aurait fait l'affaire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas prévenir Pomfresh ou un professeur. C'aurait été avouer que Remus était accompagné à chaque pleine lune par ses trois amis. Elle n'avait pas pensé devoir aborder le côté pratique de la Médicomagie aussitôt.

Son cerveau n'avait jamais marché à une telle vitesse. Une fois que Sirius eut rapporté son alcool le plus fort, elle nettoya le bras et l'épaule de James et les pansa. Mais ses sorts de cicatrisation, même les plus complexes qu'elle connaissait (et c'était beaucoup dire), n'avaient toujours pas d'effet. Peut-être qu'une potion de régénérescence…

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? demanda timidement Peter, à sa sixième tentative.

\- Dites-moi plutôt comment vous avez fait pour rencontrer Rogue _ce soir ?_ _Enervatum_ ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de James.

\- Rogue ? dit Sirius d'une voix blanche.

\- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Ne tentes même pas de me mentir, Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez _fait_ ?

\- Oh, Lily, si ta douce voix pouvait s'éloigner un peu de mon oreille, grogna alors quelqu'un en-dessous d'elle, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant…

\- _James_ !

Elle était si soulagée qu'elle faillit le serrer dans ses bras. Mauvaise idée. D'un point de vue strictement médical. Et aussi pour sa réputation.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si une colonie de trolls m'était passée dessus…

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous va me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Potter sembla soudain très réveillé, et lança un regard furieux à Sirius.

\- Ce crétin s'est dit qu'il serait drôle d'emmener Rogue à la Cabane Hurlante, dit-il d'une voix tendue où se disputaient la colère et la déception.

Lily eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un des puddings d'Hagrid.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas fait ça ? _Sirius_ !

Et Lily Evans lança son premier sort informulé. Un instant après, une vingtaine d'étranges petites chauve-souris poursuivaient Sirius autour de la salle commune et tentaient de lui lacérer le visage.

\- Tu imagines _un instant_ ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Si Remus l'avait _mordu_, lui ou un de vous ? Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de Peter et James.

\- Non ! s'indigna James. A ton avis, pourquoi je suis dans cet état ! Il a fallu que je ramène Rogue hors du passage sans prendre ma forme de cerf !

\- _Où_ est Severus ?

James tourna la tête vers Peter, dont le visage pâlit.

\- Sans doute dans sa Salle Commune…

Un deuxième sortilège de Chauve-furie l'atteignit sans même qu'elle y ait pensé. Mais vu la tête de James, c'était sans doute parce qu'il en était le lanceur de sort, non elle.

\- Imbéciles !

\- J'y vais, dit fermement Lily.

\- Non ! Les Serpentards sont d…

\- Parce que vous avez l'impression de vous être comportés comme des Gryffondors, ce soir ? cria-t-elle.

Puis elle leur adressa à tous les trois _le_ regard. Cette marque déposée qui faisait qu'on la définissait souvent comme ayant un sacré tempérament.

Doux euphémisme…

_Molly Prewett_ avait un sacré tempérament.

Lily Evans aurait fait faire demi-tour à une tornade.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 : La Tapisserie brûlée (I)

**Chapitre 7 : La Tapisserie brûlée (I)**

**.**

**.  
.**

.

Elle aurait pu retrouver le chemin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards les yeux fermés. Elle avait envoyé devant elle son _Patronus_. James avait raison, essayer d'entrer seule, au milieu de la nuit, dans l'antre du fan-club des Sangs-purs aurait pu être _très_ dangereux pour elle.

Heureusement, l'heure tardive lui laissait l'espoir que Severus n'ait encore prévenu aucun de ses camarades de ce qu'il avait découvert. S'il n'avait pas vu les formes Animagi des Maraudeurs, il y avait toujours un espoir que tout finisse bien pour Remus…

Elle arrivait aux cachots. Une torche s'alluma magiquement devant elle, et illumina le visage de Severus. Sa robe de sorcier était tâchée de boue et il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Lily sortit la sienne de la poche de sa robe de chambre.

\- Salut. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

\- Pour me supplier de ne pas dénoncer tes petits amis ?

\- Non. Pour te demander de ne pas détruire la vie de Remus. Il ignorait ce qui se passait. Tout était l'idée de Black.

\- Tu me demandes de _passer_ _l'éponge_ ?

Sa voix vibrait de colère, mais Lily en perçut toutes les nuances. Le contrecoup de la peur. Sa fierté blessée. Et le ressentiment infini. Dirigé, elle le comprenait, contre Potter. Il lui avait, après tout, sauvé la vie. Quoi de pire qu'avoir une dette envers son pire ennemi ?

\- Non. Je te demande de laisser Dumbledore s'occuper du sort de Black. Crois-moi, il ne sera pas tendre. Mais il sera _juste_. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois en état de l'être. Moi-même, je ne l'ai pas été et je ne le serais pas à ta place. Vous avez besoin d'un arbitre objectif.

\- Dumbledore ? _Objectif _? Il aime bien trop les Gryffondors… Ils _doivent_ payer.

\- Sev, ne m'oblige pas à effacer ta mémoire. _Promets_-moi…

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à Mulciber. Et Avery.

Par Circé, Severus avait toujours tellement bien menti qu'elle était incapable de dire en cet instant s'il avait réellement partagé l'information avec ses amis Mangemorts. Elle ne le connaissait plus assez bien.

\- Et même si tu effaces nos mémoires à tous les trois, combien de temps crois-tu qu'il me faudra pour _déduire_ de nouveau que Lupin est un loup-garou ?

\- Severus, dit-elle.

C'était presque une supplique.

\- Tu as passé six ans dans la même classe que lui ! Remus est quelqu'un de bien. Il _mérite_ d'être à Poudlard. Laisse-le continuer ses études normalement. Ne _ruine_ pas tout.

Mais l'intensité de son regard vert ne rencontra que la froideur grise des yeux du Mangemort.

\- Miss Evans, Mr Rogue, fit alors la voix aimable mais ferme d'Albus Dumbledore dans leur dos. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Je crois qu'une petite conversation avec messieurs Pettigrew, Potter et Black s'impose.

.

.

.

.

Lily se dit une fois de plus que la décoration du directeur était contre-productive. Trop de choses merveilleuses à regarder dans ce bureau pour se rappeler qu'on y était convoqué pour des choses graves.

Elle remarqua un élément nouveau dans le décor. Un petit perchoir en or avait été installé à droite du bureau et un minuscule oiseau rouge et or dormait dessus. Parce qu'elle s'était déjà fait la réflexion que ce genre de créature aurait été une mascotte parfaite pour Gryffondor, elle sut qu'il s'agissait d'un phénix. Comment le Directeur avait réussi à en obtenir et en domestiquer un restait cependant un mystère.

Sirius, Peter et James étaient assis dans des fauteuils. Vu leur tête, James venait de passer le savon de sa vie à son meilleur ami. Elle remarqua, comme Rogue que le bras de James été guéri. Dumbledore invita aimablement Lily et Severus à s'asseoir.

\- Professeur, tenta-t-elle.

Le regard perçant la fixa et elle se tut. Que dire, en vérité ?

\- Mr Pettigrow vient de m'expliquer que Mr Black, et lui seul, a pensé faire une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût à Mr Rogue, en sachant qu'il aurait pu l'amener nez-à-nez avec un loup-garou dangereux. Messieurs Pettigrow et Potter les ont suivis et ont essayé d'arranger les choses et de tirer Mr Rogue d'affaire. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé ?

Son ton était plus sévère que Lily ne l'avait jamais entendu. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa robe de chambre, et frissonna.

\- Quant à Miss Evans, je suppose qu'elle voulait s'assurer _personnellement_ que le secret de son ami ne serait pas divulgué. Est-ce que toutes les personnes au courant de la « situation » de Mr Lupin se trouvent dans cette pièce ? interrogea Dumbledore, en fixant Severus de son regard le plus pénétrant.

Lily se tourna légèrement vers le Serpentard.

\- Oui, admit-il.

\- Je vais me permettre d'insister pour que vous gardiez le plus grand secret.

On aurait dit que Severus venait de mordre dans un citron. Mais il ne s'opposerait pas à Dumbledore tant qu'il serait à Poudlard. La voix de Dumbledore n'avait rien d'agressif, et pourtant tous avaient senti la menace : si Rogue ruinait la scolarité de Remus, Dumbledore ruinerait la sienne.

Severus acquiesça.

\- Bon, dit le directeur d'un air beaucoup plus joyeux. Je n'enlèverai pas de points cette nuit, mais vos parents recevrons demain matin une lettre leur expliquant les évènements de cette nuit. Et Mr Black, vous recevrez deux semaines de retenue. A ajouter à votre palmarès de début d'année. Maintenant, au lit.

James, Peter et Severus semblaient clairement penser que Sirius s'en tirait bien, mais lui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la gravité de la situation. Ils se séparèrent au niveau de l'entrée, d'où partait le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

\- Fiouh, soupira Sirius. On a eu chaud.

Le poing de James partit tout seul.

Sirius chancela, une main sur sa joue, et fixa, incrédule, son meilleur ami.

\- C'était _bas_, et vil. Tu crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de gens qui meurent ? Il a fallu que tu aies une idée aussi bête et dangereuse – Sirius, je te _jure_ que si tu fais _un seul_ commentaire sur la tête que « Servilus » a tirée, je te casse le nez !

\- James, calme-toi, dit doucement Lily, tandis que l'escalier sur lequel ils étaient se mettait à pivoter.

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Sirius, ça n'avait rien de _drôle_, c'était seulement _dangereux_ ! Pour Rogue, pour moi, pour Peter, pour Remus ! Et est-ce que tu as pensé _un seul instant_ à Remus ? Si Rogue l'avait _tué_, pour ne pas _être_ tué ? Et tu connais Remus ! Il va s'en _vouloir_ ! Alors que c'est entièrement ta faute ! _Grandis_ un peu !

James partit devant, dès que la dernière marche de leur escalier se retrouva face au palier supérieur.

\- Il a raison, Patmol, dit Peter avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Sirius se tourna vers Lily, les sourcils froncés. Toute trace de sa fierté habituelle avait disparu de son visage. Visiblement, être remis à sa place par James l'avait plus ébranlé que son coup de poing.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me faire la morale ? Oui, j'ai _foiré_ ! Par Merlin, je suis _désolé_ !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le prouver, dit-elle simplement, sans hostilité. Bonne nuit, Sirius.

.

.

.

Lily n'enviait vraiment pas le temps de sommeil qu'eurent les Maraudeurs ce week-end-là. Ils durent attendre toute la journée du samedi à la volière pour intercepter les lettres de leurs parents.

Elle se félicitait réellement de n'avoir jamais évoqué l'existence des Beuglantes devant ses parents... Les trois Gryffondors étaient nettement moins chanceux…

.

.

.  
.

Décembre arriva bien trop vite. Les Maraudeurs commençaient tout juste à se réconcilier.

Sirius avait été ostracisé par ses amis pendant près d'une semaine. Lily, qui partageait ses rondes nocturnes avec Remus, savait que le loup-garou avait beaucoup regretté ce choix, mais aussi qu'il savait, comme James, que seule la mise en danger de leur amitié pouvait faire réagir Sirius. Il se trouva qu'un oncle de Sirius, qu'il affectionnait, mourut à cette période, en lui léguant toute sa fortune. Les Maraudeurs ne purent se résoudre à abandonner leur ami face à ce deuil, alors qu'il avait tant aidé James au début de l'été, et cela sonna la fin de leur division. Les farces des Maraudeurs reprirent : aussi terriblement drôles qu'avant, mais inoffensives, et plus jamais humiliantes.

Et ils eurent besoin de rire. Au cours de la deuxième semaine de décembre, toute la famille Bones fut massacrée. Elle s'était publiquement déclarée opposée à Voldemort, dans un numéro de la _Gazette_ du mois précédent. Il fut décidé qu'Amelia, Timothy et Edgar Bones, respectivement en sixième, septième et cinquième année dans la Maison Poufsouffle, resteraient à Poudlard : aucun des membres survivants de leur famille n'avait osé demander leur garde et ainsi associer son nom au leur.

Le fait que le Ministère les reconnaissent pupilles de la nation magique n'échappa pas à l'œil averti de Caspar Londubat, le rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette_. Ceux qui, comme lui, savaient lire entre les lignes avaient compris que désigner ces adolescents comme « fils et fille de victimes de guerre » revenait à admettre qu'ils _étaient_ en guerre. Le Ministère avait immédiatement attaqué Londubat en justice pour ses « interprétations risquées », et demandé son renvoi, mais le père de Frank avait tenu bon. Il avait reçu assez de soutien de la part de membres influents de la communauté magique pour être intouchable.

Le massacre des Bones avait eu un autre effet. Lily avait pensé pouvoir profiter du calme de la salle commune, en restant à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Etant une cible privilégiée des Mangemorts et trop vulnérable loin du monde magique, elle avait préféré ne pas faire courir de risque à sa famille. Ses parents passeraient les fêtes avec Pétunia, qui était toujours dans son école de secrétaire, près de Brighton. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le nombre impressionnant d'inscription sur la liste des élèves qui restaient au château pour les fêtes. Ted Tonks lui fit la même remarque pour la liste de Poufsouffle. En ces temps d'insécurité, l'internat dirigé par Albus Dumbledore semblait un des lieux les plus sûrs du monde magique.

.  
.

.

Dans l'après-midi du 24 décembre, Lily sortit dans le parc enneigé avec les jumelles Figg, et les quatre sœurs McDonald. Alice et Hildegarde étaient rentrées dans leurs familles respectives. Alastor et Ted Tonks discutaient un peu plus loin. Le rire franc du préfet résonna dans le parc derrière elles. Avec leurs robes noires et la neige qui s'amoncelait sur leur tête, à Poudlard avait des airs de couvent surpeuplé…

Et lorsque quatre de ces simili-religieuses les aperçurent, s'engagea une bataille de boules de neige sans merci.

\- Allez, Peter, le blanc te va si bien !

\- Attention à droite ! s'exclama Louise McDonald.

Lily esquiva à temps la boule de Remus, mais au prix d'une douloureuse rencontre avec le dos de James Potter.

\- Désolée ! dit-elle sincèrement.

Quand le sorcier se releva, les lunettes de travers, le bas de son visage était couvert de poudreuse, ce qui lui donnait un air grotesque de Père-noël. Il loucha comiquement sur la couleur carotte que prit son nez (un sort de Liv), et elle éclata d'un rire hystérique.

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Elle riait trop pour se défendre, et elle fut bientôt entourée d' « amis » pas du tout charitables qui la recouvrirent de neige.

\- Arrêtez, dit à un moment la voix de Potter, qui était clairement hilare. Elle a les lèvres bleues…

\- Je suis sûre que Slughorn acceptera l'excuse «s'est transformée en glaçon » pour ne pas venir à sa fête...

Ca marqua la fin des hostilités et leur petite troupe rentra au château (Peter prit quant à lui la direction de Pré-au-lard, où il passerait le réveillon avec sa mère), en faisant un détour vers les cuisines, où les elfes de maison leur concoctèrent un délicieux chocolat chaud.

Lily en serait quitte pour une bonne dose de Pimentine, mais la sensation du rire sur sa bouche valait toutes les réprimandes de l'infirmière…

…

Regulus détestait Noël. Surtout depuis que son grand-frère n'était pas là. Tous les Blacks « acceptables » se réunissaient au 12 Square Grimaud et le gratin des Mangemorts passaient exprimer leurs « vœux » à la famille. Et quels vœux…

Il lança un regard sombre à Rodolphus Lestrange, parfaitement révolté par les coups d'œil plein de désir qu'il échangeait avec sa cousine. A se demander ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait pour qu'il soit si… soumis. _Au moins_, Narcissa et Lucius étaient parfois en désaccord - signe que leur couple était beaucoup plus sain, selon lui… alors que Lestrange semblait littéralement envoûté par sa fiancée.

Rabastan lui sourit (c'était peut-être le seul Serpentard qu'il comptât comme un réel ami), et Regulus lui fit signe qu'il s'éclipsait. Il y avait de toute façon bien trop de monde au cocktail organisé par ses parents pour qu'on remarque sa disparition. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'éviter de passer devant le portrait de sa mère. Mais il avait l'habitude. Le portrait avait un angle mort au niveau de l'escalier.

\- Joyeux Noël Kreattur, dit-il joyeusement à l'elfe, en le croisant dans le hall.

Il était peut-être le seul à être aimable (ou du moins, aussi peu méprisant que sa mère l'aurait toléré) avec l'elfe, mais celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

\- Joyeux Noël, Maître Regulus, répondit-il de sa voix sifflante. Et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres continue sa route…

Regulus hocha sa tête. Mais il se demanda à quel point l'elfe avait conscience du fait qu'il faisait partie des races inférieures que Voldemort comptait réduire en esclavage. Certes, ça ne le changerait pas, mais tout de même…

Bellatrix sortit à ce moment du salon, tirant Rodolphus derrière elle. Visiblement, le petit couple avait fini d'exhiber la bague de fiançailles de Bella (dont le diamant avait la taille d'un œuf de caille), et comptait partir s'encanailler dans l'un des nombreux étages de la maison. Mais en voyant son cousin, Bellatrix s'arrêta, et tout sourire, l'emmena près de la Tapisserie des Black, qu'on avait parfaitement mise en évidence dans le petit salon, pour que tous les invités puissent admirer la pureté de leur sang.

\- Regarde ce que Mère a fait tout à l'heure! _Ça_, c'est vraiment un cadeau de Noël !

Regulus ne repoussa pas la main qu'avait posée Rodolphus sur son épaule, en une parodie de paternalisme. Il suivit le doigt que pointait Bella vers la tapisserie. Et fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre.

Un peu à droite du trou qui avait auparavant été le visage de Sirius, s'en trouvait deux nouveaux.

Alphard Black, son oncle. Sans doute parce qu'il avait nommé Sirius son seul héritier (sa mère avait _tellement_ désiré cette harpe faite en cheveux de Vélanes et de sirènes...).

Et Andromeda Black était…

\- _En sursis_, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Mère lui a donné jusqu'aux prochaines vacances pour se débarrasser de ce Tonks, sinon elle ne remettra jamais les pieds au Manoir… n'est-ce pas _merveilleux_ !

Clairement, Bella eût préféré que la tapisserie fut encore plus endommagée... Regulus ne comprenait pas qu'une telle haine puisse exister entre les sœurs Black. Mais après tout, il n'y avait eu qu'un frère, et sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les filles étaient bien plus sournoises que frontales dans leurs rapports…

Andromeda n'était pas rentrée pour Noël, refusant à la fois de passer deux semaines entourées de personnes qu'elles ne comprenaient pas et de rencontrer les trois prétendants de sang pur que sa mère avait sélectionnés pour elle. Et la veille, s'était ajoutée à cette nouvelle une seconde : Andromeda avait passé le Réveillon chez des _Moldus_, dans la famille _Tonks_. D'où le coupe-papier planté dans le mur - Druella Black ouvrait visiblement son courrier dans le petit salon.

\- Reg', si tu veux venir à notre prochaine « réunion », sache que nous serons _ravis_ de t'accueillir.

Et ils le laissèrent là, face à la preuve que sa famille était en train de se désagréger, au nom d'un inconnu qui se présentait comme le Salvateur des anciennes familles de sorcellerie.

La devise de la famille, brodée en lettres d'or en haut de la tapisserie, semblait le narguer.

Regulus lui lança un regard noir.

.

.

.  
_\- Stupefix_ !

James tomba une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis _sûr_ que tu le maîtrises parfaitement, et que tu fais juste durer le plaisir !

Lily sourit. Elle était _d'excellente_ humeur. La carte de nouvelle année de sa famille était arrivée, et cette année, Pétunia avait signé elle-même la carte !

\- Quand j'ai proposé d'être ton « esclave d'un jour », j'avais clairement une autre idée en tête…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me trouver un vrai cadeau de Noël ! J'ai besoin d'un cobaye, James, sinon ces cours de Défense ne servent à rien…

James bougonna et se releva en se massant le dos.

Tous les deux étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore était un magicien talentueux, mais qu'il n'était pas vraiment pédagogue… Sans doute parce que lui n'avait jamais eu de problème à - exécuter les sorts qu'il leur enseignait… C'était oublier que le commun des sorciers avaient besoin d'explication et d'entraînement.

\- Quel est le suivant ?

\- _Impedimenta_. Le sort d'entrave.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que des tas d'images très coquines me viennent à l'esprit ?

\- Parce que James Potter a toujours l'esprit mal placé… Allez, Dom Juan, en place !

\- Donquoi ?

\- Le Sirius Black des Moldus du XVIIème siècle…

\- Oh.

\- J'y vais. _Impedimenta_ !

James s'écrasa sur le mur. Ficelé comme il était, il y avait indéniablement quelques similitudes avec ces grosses chenilles qu'ils avaient étudiées en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

\- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? bouda-t-il.

\- Tu aimerais bien…

Mais elle ne put dire un mot de plus.

Oh, non, par Circé, il n'avait _pas_…

\- Les informulés, Lily chérie, c'est là-dessus que tu devrais travailler…

Elle le regarda avancer vers elle.

Saleté de _Petrificus Totalus_.

Un pas de plus.

Clairement, il allait l'embrasser.

Non, non, non, non… NON !

Oups…

\- J'ai peut-être _un peu_ forcé sur la puissance ?

\- Crois-tu ? grommela la version potterienne d'Absolem qui la regardait.


	8. Chapter 8 : Petits bonheurs

**Chapitre 8 : Petits bonheurs à garder pour les temps de pluie **

.

.

.  
.

Il fallut deux jours complets à James pour reprendre sa forme humaine (le rire-aboiement de Sirius résonna dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pendant des _heures_) - et encore, la coloration bleue de sa peau ne disparut qu'à leur premier jour de cours.

Lily ne s'en voulut pas du tout, estimant que c'était une bonne leçon d'humilité pour lui.

L'autodérision qu'il commençait à pratiquer lui plaisait : épuré de son côté humiliant ou dangereux, l'humour de Potter s'accordait passablement bien au sien.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, ils pourraient devenir amis.

.

Les jumelles Figg avaient reçu deux chatons pour Noël. Leur grande sœur, Arabella, dont elles parlaient très peu (Lily faisait partie des rares personnes à savoir qu'elle était Cracmol, et de ce fait marginalisée, même par sa propre famille) élevait visiblement des chats. Mais il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que Lily comprenne que KitKat (« _KitKat_ le _cat »_ : _vraiment_ ? Lily n'avait jamais bien compris la manie qu'avaient certaines personnes de donner des noms de produits alimentaires à leur leurs animaux de compagnie…) et Centurion n'étaient _pas_ des chats. Les chats _normaux_ ne s'amusaient pas à trier les chaussettes de leurs propriétaires par couleur, puis par _paire_. Les chats _normaux_ ne regardaient pas les plateaux de jeu du club d'échecs version sorcier comme s'ils _comprenaient_ les règles. Et les chats normaux ne jouaient pas les chiens de garde devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, passé le couvre-feu.

Lily savait reconnaitre un Fléreur quand elle en voyait un. Elle soupçonnait même les sœurs Figg d'avoir ensorcelé les chatons pour qu'ils passent son contrôle. Parce que même au lendemain du Réveillon, elle était _parfaitement_ en état (elle ne pouvait vraiment pas en dire autant pour _tous_ ses camarades…) de remarquer les oreilles trop pointues des deux chats et le pinceau de longs poils qui terminait leur queue. Liv et Chiara ne nièrent pas le fait que les deux chats étaient _au moins _croisés Fléreurs, mais affirmèrent que les oreilles des Fléreurs étaient connues pour s'allonger progressivement (un peu comme les taches des dalmatiens qui n'apparaissaient pas dès la naissance), et qu'elles n'avaient pas voulu la duper… Etant donné que Lily avait bien assez de travail sans enquêter sur un possible trafic de Fléreurs non déclaré au Ministère, et que les deux sœurs, bien qu'un peu folles, savaient ce qu'elles faisaient quand on en venait aux créatures magiques, elle ne poussa pas plus avant.

Mais elle trouvait toujours cela très _perturbant_ de voir une petite truffe se caler sur son épaule pour relire ses devoirs de potions. Ou d'être suivie jusqu'aux toilettes par ces mini-gardes du corps attitrés.

Au cours du mois de janvier, elle ne fut pas la seule à se retrouver au cœur de programmes de protection informels, montés par des amis. Et étant donné les évènements qui se passaient à Poudlard en ce début d'année 1977, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

.

Tout commença quand Bellatrix Black fut renvoyée de l'école. Lily trouva très drôle que le motif du renvoi soit (textuellement) « _être elle-même »._ Dumbledore affirmait ainsi la politique d'intolérance à l'égard de l'intolérance qu'il appliquerait des années durant dans son établissement.

Bellatrix avait toujours été perfide, fourbe, sournoise, … elle n'attaquait pas les gens frontalement (à l'école, du moins). Mais pour sa _chère_ sœur Andromeda, elle fit une exception. L'aînée des Black avait visiblement peu appréciée que la benjamine affirme ses _préférences_ à Noël. Tout le monde s'était déjà demandé au moins une fois comment cela se passait à l'intérieur des murs de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Y avait-il des insultes entre les soeurs ? Des rixes régulières ? Ou bien les préfets jouaient-ils leur rôle ? Dur à dire… quoique Malfoy n'ait jamais hésité à oser tenir tête à Bellatrix.

Dès la rentrée, Bellatrix fit vivre un enfer à sa sœur. Andromeda cessa de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle, et on la vit moins souvent avec Ted. Officiellement, ils s'étaient séparés. Officieusement, ils avaient été _obligés_ de se séparer. Et personne n'était dupe.

\- Andy… est-ce qu'en tant que préfète je peux t'aider avec quelque chose ? lui demanda un jour Lily, avec un ton neutre mais des yeux qui criaient à la Serpentard de remplacer « quelque chose » par « quelqu'un » dans sa phrase.

Elle considérait Andromeda comme une fille qui avait du cran. Aussi, voir une étincelle de réelle crainte s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles…

\- Surtout pas, Lily. Merci, mais j'aurais trop peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. A toi, à Ted. A d'autres.

\- Dumbledore pourrait intervenir.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas montrer à Bella qu'elle m'atteint. Dumbledore n'aura pas toujours les yeux fixés sur nous. Tu sais comme moi qu'il a déjà beaucoup à faire avec l'école et _l'extérieur_. Je crois que je peux encore gérer une querelle de famille.

\- Andy… ce n'est pas que je t'en crois incapable mais je _m'inquiète_ pour toi. Sirius aussi disait que tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il fugue. Oh, il nous a raconté son épatante fable de l'adolescent rebelle, mais toi et moi savons qu'il avait vu et entendu _trop de choses_…

\- Lily. Je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vois mal ce que tu peux faire de plus.

Elle ne disait pas ça agressivement : c'était un fait.

Un fait que Lily comptait bien contrecarrer. Le soir même, les Maraudeurs et elle organisaient un plan visant à surveiller au maximum les mouvements de Bellatrix et Andromeda. Mais ils étaient d'accord : le plus préoccupant était ce qui pouvait se passer entre les quatre murs de la Commune des Serpentards. Lily n'avait jamais tant regretté d'avoir brisé son amitié avec Severus. Sans lui, elle n'avait aucun allié dans la maison des serpents.

L'ambiance dans les couloirs était tendue. Après la dernière colère de Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, son frère et ses amis, parcouraient les couloirs avec des mines menaçantes. Il fallut plusieurs jours aux professeurs pour remarquer que les visages d'anges qu'ils voyaient dans leurs classes pouvaient devenir démoniaques dans les couloirs.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle quand des Serpentards y croisaient des Poufsouffles. Les Nés-Moldus ne circulaient plus seuls dans les couloirs. Remus se portait souvent volontaire pour accompagner Lily dans ses rondes de nuit, et elle sentait que les soirs où il n'était pas avec elle, c'était des pas à peine étouffés par une cape d'invisibilité qui la suivaient dans les corridors mal éclairés.

.  
.

.

Et puis, ça arriva.

Remus et Lily étaient en train de se poser mutuellement des questions sur le cours de Défense (cours dans lequel ils avaient une interrogation, le lendemain), quand apparut devant eux un paon argenté qu'ils reconnurent comme un _Patronus_. L'animal ne porta qu'un mot avant de prendre son envol :

\- _Vite_ !

Ils échangèrent un regard, et coururent. Ils crurent un instant avoir perdu le paon, mais celui-ci avait simplement traversé une tapisserie, suivant un passage secret qui menait au cinquième étage. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la statue de Boris le Hagard, ils surent tous deux exactement où le _Patronus_ les avait menés.

Aucun préfet n'aurait laissé la porte de leur salle de bain privée ouverte.

Ils entrèrent, et Lily hoqueta. Remus se précipita vers le premier corps – celui de Ted - qui flottait à la surface du bassin et le tira sur le carrelage blanc. Lily se débarrassa de sa robe en un instant et plongea jusqu'à Andromeda. Son corps reposait sur le sol dallé de la petite piscine, et ses longs cheveux châtains entouraient sa tête comme une couronne.

Leurs vêtements à toutes les deux les attiraient irrémédiablement vers le fond, Lily dut remonter chercher de l'air à la surface. Elle empoigna ensuite la sorcière et poussa de toutes ses forces sur le fond. Sa tête creva l'eau, mais elle ne dut le fait de ne pas couler qu'aux bras puissants de Remus, qui la débarrassèrent rapidement du poids d'Andromeda.

Une fois qu'elle fut sur le sol, ses doigts fébriles cherchèrent sa baguette à tâtons.

\- Anapneo ! _Anapneo_ ! croassa sa voix, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

A côté d'elle, Remus prononçait les mêmes sorts. Elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer assez pour produire le _Patronus_ qui aurait été cherché Mrs Pomfresh en moins de deux.

\- Remus – _Patronus_, souffla-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor avait visiblement le sang-froid nécessaire, car un énorme loup-garou jaillit de sa baguette.

\- Il faut qu'on les réchauffe, haleta-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus d'eau dans leurs poumons, mais Ted et Andromeda étaient encore atrocement pâles et aucun d'eux n'avait repris conscience. Lily ne sentait même pas le pouls d'Andromeda.

\- _Calorem augete ! Enervatum ! _

\- _Temperiem corporalem augete ! _

Lily laissa Remus continuer les incantations et attira à elle des serviettes de bain avec lesquelles elle entreprit de les frictionner.

\- _Enervatum_ !

Ted serra légèrement sa main.

\- Ted !

L'adolescent lui serra la main une deuxième fois, et gémit de douleur, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Lily remarqua alors l'angle étrange que faisait son bras.

\- _Ferula_ !

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers Andromeda. L'_anapneo _avait fait sortir beaucoup d'eau de sa gorge, mais elle ne respirait pas. Ted avait seulement dû être stupéfixé et lancé à l'eau, mais elle, s'était vraiment noyée, réalisa-t-elle. La voix de Mrs Evans retentit dans sa tête. _Trente compressions thoraciques, puis deux insufflations, trente compressions thoraciques, puis deux insufflations, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. _

Ses mains retrouvèrent comme par réflexe les gestes précis appris à l'école.

« _Jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours_ ». Mais quand est-ce que la cavalerie allait arriver ?

Comme pour lui répondre, le bruit précipité d'au moins trois paires de pieds se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Miss Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore embrassèrent la scène d'un coup d'œil. L'infirmière agita sa baguette et Lily sentit le massage cardiaque se mettre magiquement en place sous ses mains. Elle recula, et Pomfresh s'accroupit, lui cachant le corps d'Andromeda.

\- Par Circé, dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir…

Le professeur McGonagall posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Lily la repoussa, sans se soucier de faire de la peine ou non à sa directrice de maison.

Elle ne voulait pas de réconfort. Elle voulait son _amie. _

\- Elle respire, Miss Evans. Votre technique… pour le moins discutable a sauvé Miss Black.

\- La méthode moldue, souffla Lily, les yeux toujours fixés sur la sorcière allongée par terre.

\- Dromeda ? fit la voix faible de Ted Tonks.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de rester allongé.

\- Poppy ?

\- On doit les transférer tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Il faudra les surveiller, Miss Black peut avoir de _lourdes_ séquelles…

\- Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans l'eau quand vous les avez trouvés ?

Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme suspects …

\- Aucune idée, professeur, dit Remus. Nous étions au troisième étage… Et un _Patronus_ nous a menés jusqu'ici.

\- Un _Patronus_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui l'a produit.

Lily secoua la tête, confirmant qu'elle l'ignorait tout autant.

\- Poppy, Minerva, je vous rejoins en bas. J'ai un mot à dire à Mr Lupin et Miss Evans.

Les deux amants furent installés sur des civières, qui flottaient à un mètre du sol.

\- Hé bien, Miss Evans, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix blanche, avant de quitter la salle de bain. J'ose dire que le professeur Dumbledore vous écrira une lettre de recommandation plus que satisfaisante, pour votre stage en médicomagie de cet été…

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air absent, puis se tourna vers les deux préfets de Gryffondor.

\- Professeur, je pense que Bellatrix Black est lié à cette attaque, dit Lily.

\- Je le soupçonne également. Avez-vous une idée de la raison qui a pu pousser Mr Tonks et Miss Black à se trouver ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Je pense… que c'était leur lieu de rendez-vous, avoua-t-elle.

Le professeur eut un regard rêveur, quoique toujours grave.

\- Triste époque, n'est-ce pas, que celle où l'on ne peut plus vivre son amour au grand jour…

Oui, elle supposait que « triste époque » résumait bien la situation.

\- Professeur, si vous n'intervenez pas, d'autres attaques de ce genre se produiront. Pouvez-vous demander à Mr Maugrey de veiller sur eux cette nuit ?

Le directeur sourit.

\- Miss Evans. Vous ne croyez pas sérieusement que je n'allais pas les entourer de toute la protection nécessaire ?

Lily baissa les yeux. Et éternua d'une façon très peu élégante.

\- Je vais réunir tous les préfets demain matin à dix heures. Je préviendrais vos professeurs. Mr Lupin, je vous ordonne d'empêcher Miss Evans de tomber malade ce soir. Miss Pomfresh aura assez à faire cette nuit, pour ne pas y ajouter un cas de rhume demain matin.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Ils sortirent, Lily sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, réduisant son pull en laine à une taille 14 ans. Un regard derrière eux leur apprit que le directeur, un air fatigué qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas sur le visage, effaçaient toutes traces visibles de la scène macabre.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était bien ainsi que les sorciers éliminaient les gens. Ils les effaçaient. D'un coup de baguette magique.

Le frisson qui la parcourut n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'air nocturne.

.

.

.

Le directeur n'avait dû dormir que quelques heures, mais il accueillit sa brigade de préfets avec le même sourire bienveillant que de coutume. Ils étaient tous là : Lucius Malfoy et Theodora Rosier pour les Serpentards, Briséis Jones et Quincy Lockhart pour Serdaigle, Marshall Abercrombie (qui remplaçait Ted) et Amelia Bones pour Poufsouffle, Remus et elle-même pour Gryffondor, et leurs préfet et préfète en chef, Amos Diggory et Caitlin Hawthorne.

\- Je vous réunis ce matin, parce que cette nuit, Mr Lupin et Miss Evans ici présents ont contrecarré une tentative de _meurtre_ sur deux de vos camarades.

Les préfets se tournèrent vers eux, surpris.

\- Le Ministère en a été averti, bien sûr, mais il a peu de choses pour enquêter. Cette attaque était motivée par l'idéologie qu'on qualifie d'hémocathariste – ceux qui défendent la pureté du sang sorcier. J'ai conscience que ces idées circulent dans _toutes_ les maisons. Mais je ne l'accepte _pas_. Pas quand cela entraîne la mise en danger des élèves qui me sont confiés.

Lily remarqua que Diggory se tortillait légèrement, mal à l'aise. Evidemment, beaucoup de familles adhéraient à ces idées, peu importait la maison dans laquelle étaient répartis leurs enfants.

A Gryffondor même, elle savait qu'Helios et Caliban Bibleton ne s'opposaient jamais aux insultes proférées contre les Nés-moldus. Etre un Lion signifiait être courageux et défendre ses idées – _quelles qu'elles soient_. Si les filles de la famille McDonald résistaient aux idées que leur famille avait tentée de leur inculquer pendant leur enfance, elles restaient un cas exceptionnel. En réalité, seuls les Serpentards revendiquaient ouvertement leurs idées racistes, parce qu'il était admis qu'on défende la mémoire du fondateur de sa maison, et que Salazar Serpentard… avaient énoncé les idées qui avaient inspiré Voldemort même.

\- Ca ne se reproduira _pas_. Bellatrix Black vient d'être renvoyée pour une semaine. Un contrôle de sa baguette a prouvé qu'elle a de nouveau utilisé un maléfice extrêmement néfaste sur un troisième et un quatrième année, ce matin, entre le petit-déjeuner et le début des cours. L'incident a malheureusement échappé à votre attention.

Lily avait froncé les sourcils. Remus avait compris la même chose qu'elle. Si le _Prior Incanto_ n'avait permis de trouver que ce sort, elle ne saurait être inculpée de tentative d'homicide. Le renvoi provisoire était une lourde sentence (l'épisode impliquant Sirius n'était sans doute pas pour rien dans la décision du directeur), mais elle sentait qu'à son retour, le prestige de Bellatrix ne serait que plus fort dans sa maison.

\- Je vous demande d'observer les membres de votre Maison susceptibles d'être _dangereux_ pour leur camarade. Je vous demande d'intervenir en cas d'insultes ou de discussions que vous jugerez trop… élogieuse du genre de comportement dont je viens de vous faire part– les mots ont une force qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. Je vais également instaurer des réunions hebdomadaires pour m'assurer avec vos préfets en chef que tout se passe pour le mieux. Faites leur remonter tous problèmes que vous rencontriez. Ayez bien conscience que je ne fermerai plus les yeux sur les agissements de _certains_ de vos camarades. Soyez _fermes_.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, sourit-il finalement.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte.

\- Tu retournes en cours ? demanda Remus.

\- Non, j'avais Botanique, ça ne se rattrape pas vraiment… je crois que je vais plutôt aller voir Andromeda et Ted.

Il lui confia ses vœux de bon rétablissement et partit vers la Bibliothèque. Ils furent bien les seuls préfets à ne pas discuter du petit discours de Dumbledore.

\- Et la liberté d'expression dans tout ça ! disait Theodora, furieuse.

\- Elle s'arrête là où commence celle des autres, fit doctement Quincy.

\- Ta gueule, Quincy.

\- Je veux seulement dire que des idées peuvent _exister_ dans la pensée, tant qu'elles ne nuisent pas _ouvertement_ à d'autres, dit-il doucement.

Theodora lui lança un regard en coin. Lily se mordit la lèvre.

Etaient-ils réellement en train de sous-entendre ce qu'elle pensait ? Remus était-il réellement le seul préfet de sang-pur à ne pas adhérer à ces idées ? Ou Quincy, en digne Serdaigle, employait-il des paroles double tranchant, pour faire croire à la Serpentard qu'il était de son côté, alors qu'il n'en était rien ?

Et puis elle remarqua que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas réagi. Il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées, mais remarqua son regard et s'y déroba immédiatement.

Et là, nul besoin d'un _Prior Incanto_. Elle eut la certitude au plus profond d'elle-même que Lucius était l'auteur du Patronus qui l'avait prévenue de l'attaque. Qui d'autre aurait eu pour animal totem un _paon_ ? Elle comprenait. Il n'avait pas pu directement aider Ted et Andromeda - le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait considéré comme un traître. Mais Andromeda était aussi la petite sœur de la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle le fusilla du regard (ignorait-il que la survie d'un noyé dépendait du _temps_ qu'il passait sans soin ?), mais heureusement pour Lucius, elle devait tourner le couloir de droite pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Alastor Maugrey était posté devant les larges portes de chêne, là pour empêcher toute agression des amants de la Salle de Bain des préfets.

\- Salut Al' !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer, dit-il l'air grave. Personne n'entre sans autorisation.

\- Mais c'est moi !

\- Je dois te demander de me le prouver…

Elle le regarda incrédule, puis aperçut la coiffe blanche qui ornait la tête de l'infirmière.

\- Roooh, je suis certaine que Miss Pomfresh est _ravie_ que tu gardes sa porte, roucoula-t-elle.

\- La ferme, Evans…

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Il soupira.

\- Désolé, mais Dumbledore pense qu'une attaque sur ces deux-là n'est pas à une possibilité à exclure.

\- Et le Polynectar a beau être illégal à Poudlard… il y a un petit génie des Potions chez les Serpentards, comprit-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu de raison d'accuser qui que ce soit.

\- Merci.

\- _Vigilance constante_, conclut-il.

\- Vigilance constante…

Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dans l'infirmerie, quand la voix d'Alastor la rappela. Il était avec un homme roux qu'elle reconnut comme un des Aurors en poste à Poudlard.

\- Gideon, se présenta-t-il. Tu es Lily Evans ? J'ai une lettre pour toi.

Lily la prit, intriguée. L'enveloppe était signé « Molly Weasley ».

\- Molly ! Comment…

Ses yeux firent le lien entre le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, le sourire franc et les taches de rousseur.

\- Je suis un de ses grands frères, sourit l'Auror. Bon, Al, je dois repartir aux grilles… Bonne journée ! Je pense, dit-il à l'adresse de Lily, qu'elle veut vous annoncer la naissance de mon troisième neveu.

Lily le salua et garda la lettre sans l'ouvrir. Elle aurait peut-être besoin de cette dose de bonne humeur après avoir visité ses amis.

Andromeda était encore pâle, mais elle prétendit aller bien et Ted aussi. Ils étaient visiblement heureux de voir une tête connue autre que celle de Poppy Pomfresh. Lily joua avec eux à la bataille explosive sur le lit d'Andromeda, puis repartit à l'heure du déjeuner. Ted avait l'air inquiet : il se demandait, comme Andy, comment elle allait être accueillie chez les Serpentards lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'infirmerie. Il avait raison bien sûr, mais Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ted aurait plutôt dû se faire du souci pour lui-même : Andromeda restait une Sang-Pur.

Elle se félicita d'avoir retardé l'ouverture de sa lettre. Le visage rayonnant de Molly et Arthur, qui tenaient sur leurs genoux William, Charles et le minuscule Perceval, était la magie par contamination la plus efficace qu'elle connaissait.

.

Le lendemain était le 30 janvier, jour de son anniversaire. James lui offrit son cadeau au petit déjeuner, clamant que c'était pour éviter de devoir refaire un bon « esclave d'une semaine », ce dont elle lui fut gré. C'était une fine chaîne de poignet en or, sur laquelle était accroché un petit lys en émail blanc et rose. Assez discret pour que Lily l'accepte. Elle sentit que plusieurs sorts de protection étaient cachés par le délicat pendentif, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et le remercia.

La journée se passa sans incident, le renvoi de Bellatrix et la nouvelle politique des préfets ayant provisoirement refroidi les persécuteurs de Nés-Moldus. Andromeda avait rejoint la salle commune des Serpentards sans encombre. Lily regagna donc la tour des Gryffondors relativement sereine.

Ses amis avaient demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer le traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire, et Sirius et Peter l'avaient ramené des cuisines sous la cape d'invisibilité. Une montagne de crème fouettée et de poire décorée avec de minuscules lys et nénuphars en sucre.

\- C'est crispant… vous savez, j'aime bien les freesias aussi… rit-elle en voyant la pièce montée. Et les myosotis, et les orchidées, et les roses,…

\- Je rêve, où elle arrive même à râler le jour de son anniversaire ? sourit Basile.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Mary fit circuler un saladier rempli de dragées-surprise. Alice posa le gâteau devant elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- Dix-sept ans et toutes ses dents - malgré les gâteaux d'Hagrid ! commenta-t-elle.

\- Ce qui lui donne le droit de boire, d'utiliser sa baguette pour passer ses vacances à sauver le monde, d'épouser un beau gosse comme moi-même et de se présenter aux prochaines élections du Ministère de la magie, sourit James.

Lily lui donna un coup de coude mais rit aussi.

Peter alluma les bougies et lui demanda de faire un vœu.

Lily embrassa d'un coup d'œil tous les visages réjouis qui l'entouraient. Les yeux marron de James en particulier accrochèrent son regard. Il avait ce sourire en coin, compréhensif : elle sut que tous les deux sentaient l'incongruité d'une scène aussi joyeuse dans le monde actuel. Il leur fallait des moments comme cela. Plein de moments comme cela.

_Que tous ces gens rient encore de cette manière dans des dizaines d'années, _souhaita-t-elle avant de souffler sur les bougies, un sourire de façade aux lèvres.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver au gâteau un goût de larmes.

Profitez bien de vos vacances ! (en cadeau, je mettrais un nouveau chapitre ce week-end J )


	9. Chapter 9 : Epouvantard de poche

**Chapitre 9 : Epouvantard de poche **

.

.

.

Severus mordit sans entrain dans sa tartine. L'animation dans la Grande Salle ne l'atteignait pas. Il ne détestait pas les matchs de Quidditch, il ne voyait juste pas ce qui pouvait exciter autant ses camarades. D'autant que c'était un jour de dilemme pour les Serpentards : qui encourager ? La maison des Lions, qu'ils exécraient traditionnellement ? Ou celle du Né-Moldu Ted Tonks - au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Bellatrix Black, lorsqu'elle reviendrait à l'école ?

Bellatrix n'avait jamais été… gérable, mais comparé au jour où on lui avait annoncé son renvoi provisoire … Elle avait fait promettre à tous les Serpentards sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main, de faire vivre un _enfer_ aux Nés-moldus et à leurs amis, pendant son absence. Rodolphus avait bien entendu mis un point d'honneur à poursuivre la tâche de sa fiancée, et il n'était pas le seul. Les préfets ne savaient plus où donner de la tête (leurs pièges devenaient de plus en plus subtils…). Le renvoi de Bellatrix avait été un avertissement suffisant pour certains élèves, mais la présence de la sorcière et la crainte qu'elle inspirait aux membres de sa propre maison semblait toujours planer sur leur table.

Officiellement, la benjamine Black s'était séparée de son Sang-de-Bourbe de petit ami, mais personne n'était convaincu par son retour dans le rang. Bien sûr, en tant que préfet, Lucius était responsable de la sécurité d'Andromeda, mais comme toujours, il avait laissé les sœurs Black s'autogérer. Theodora et Lucius répugnaient trop à réprimander leurs amis Mangemorts pour être crédibles.

Severus observa Narcissa. C'était la seule Legilimens de la table qui puisse rivaliser avec lui. Et c'était dire beaucoup. Elle était subtilement redoutable. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle menaçait sa sœur aînée, elle n'avait ni besoin d'élever la voix, ni de pointer sa baguette sur elle. Elle tenait _en respect_ ses sœurs, et Severus savait que c'était ce genre de coercition tacite qui était le plus difficile à obtenir. Mais tout le monde persistait à sous-estimer la sorcière blonde. Sa tragédie était d'être trop belle pour être prise au sérieux par quiconque. A l'exception de Lucius, peut-être.

Le préfet en question s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda le jus de citrouille.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Avery ronfle toujours autant, dit Severus négligemment.

\- Ton Polynectar est près ?

\- Tu sais, entre la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé et maintenant, la recette n'a _pas_ changé : il faut toujours un mois pour que la potion soit prête…

\- On en a besoin aujourd'hui.

\- On trouvera autre chose pour le match, ne t'inquiètes pas… Mulciber a toujours cette idée de…

Il s'interrompit, parce qu'il était presque certain que Sirius Black les écoutait. Il agissait comme un véritable chien de garde (il ignorait à quel point il était proche de la vérité…) avec la plus jeune de ses cousines. Lucius avait suivi son regard :

\- Dommage que Black ne soit pas sur un balai… un accident est si vite arrivé…

Severus hocha la tête d'un air absent. Lily venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Il avait eu le plus grand mal à faire croire à Lord Voldemort, que son intérêt pour la sorcière était de la stricte curiosité ou du désir. Le fait qu'il ait du mentir à son maître l'avait forcé à admettre à lui-même qu'il ressentait beaucoup plus pour elle qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenait qu'elle avait de l'importance pour lui, qu'elle était son talon d'Achille… il devait jouer dans l'entre-deux : s'intéresser assez à elle pour la rendre intouchable (Voldemort ne risquerait pas de perdre un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants de Poudlard) et assez peu pour que son maître ne tente pas de l'endurcir, en éliminant son point faible.

Lily avait eu dix-sept ans cette semaine. Il avait _voulu_ lui envoyer un message. Mais c'était impossible. Il était _Mangemort_. Il avait fait son choix.

\- Vous pouvez déjà vous diriger vers le stade, dit joyeusement le directeur depuis sa chaire dorée. Le match commence dans vingt-minutes.

\- On _ralentit_ le match autant que possible, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles confondus… disait Lucius aux autres.

Severus avala d'une traite le reste de son jus de citrouille. Les Maraudeurs riaient bruyamment à la table des Gryffondors, visiblement à une blague de Basile Stebbins.

Un instant, il envia leur rire.

Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

.

.

.

Les Poufsouffle avaient pris beaucoup d'avance, près de quatre-vingts points (James Potter, le meilleur marqueur des Gryffondors avait été percuté par un Cognard lors de la sixième minute de jeu), mais depuis une demi-heure, le match n'avançait plus.

Ted Tonks manqua tomber deux fois de son balai, et quand Jessica et Marshall Abercrombie, les deux batteurs de Poufsouffle, eurent également des problèmes de stabilité, Lily eut la certitude que c'est l'œuvre d'un élève, Mangemort ou sympathisant. Le problème ? _Qui_. Certains se cachaient bien dans les maisons qu'on n'associait pas traditionnellement à l'idéologie du sang-pur…Mais, tout de même, les Serpentards avaient statistiquement plus de chance d'être les responsables...

\- Si les responsables n'arrêtent pas leur petit numéro d'ici dix minutes, je jure que je m'en charge, grommela Lily à Alice.

Toutes les deux peinturlurées de rouge et or, elles observèrent James Potter (visiblement rafistolé par Mrs Pomfresh) foncer avec le Souaffle à travers le terrain, évitant un, puis deux Suiveurs de l'autre équipe. Sa silhouette filiforme et son caractère casse-cou faisait qu'il n'hésitait pas une seconde à se faufiler entre deux batteurs, dans un espace tellement étroit que personne (aucune personne _saine d'esprit_) n'aurait tenté de s'y glisser. Il n'avait peur de rien…Oui, ça définissait bien Potter. Il n'avait _pas peur_.

\- Et dix points pour Gryffondor, fit la voix de Chiara Figg. Ce qui nous fait cent-vingt points pour Poufsouffle, contre quatre-vingt-dix pour Gryffondor… Allez les gars !

Quand l'Etoile Filante 307 de Claire McDonald fut secoué de soubresauts _parfaitement_ anormaux, et qu'encore une fois, aucun professeur n'intervint, Lily tira la manche de Remus.

\- Tu me suis ? On va faire notre rôle de préfets…

Le loup-garou semblait avoir attentivement suivi la situation, et acquiesça.

\- Tu as réussi à trouver qui lance ces sorts ? Avec tous ces étendards, pas moyen de voir qui…

\- Je ne compte pas viser quelqu'un en particulier, seulement déconcentrer cette personne assez longtemps pour que le match reparte… ça va devenir dangereux si le lanceur perfectionne ces sorts…

\- Et ton idée est… ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Ooooh, mauvais signe.

\- _Accio Gecko_ ! prononça-t-elle avec une voix bien trop douce.

\- « Accio Gecko » ? fit-il incrédule.

\- Tu vas voir.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Remus vit un minuscule objet fondre sur eux depuis les hautes tours du château. Une _boîte d'allumettes_ décorée d'un lézard grimaçant atterrit dans la paume tendue de Lily.

Remus lui adressa un regard intrigué.

\- Ceci, mon ami, est petit, mais puissant.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ?

\- Constate plutôt.

Un sortilège de Lévitation plus tard et la petite boîte filait vers les gradins des Serpentards.

Les hurlements qui y retentirent rapidement lui apprirent que ça avait marché.

\- Un simple sort d'élargissement sur une boîte, de quoi convaincre son hôte d'y rester, et tu as un Epouvantard portatif.

Remus la regardait, incrédule.

\- Un Epouvantard ? _En_ _boîte_ ?

\- C'était ça ou le laisser dans la malle d'Hildegarde, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Heu… Lily ? Ton ami Epouvantard semble avoir été _légèrement_ éprouvé…

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et grimaça.

\- En quoi une demi-limace peut-elle effrayer qui que ce soit ?

\- Je _crois_ qu'il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois…

\- Affligeant…

Mais la répulsion que suscita l'animal chez le lanceur de sorts sembla tout aussi efficace que la peur, car bientôt les membres des deux équipes retrouvèrent leurs aises dans les airs, et le match reprit de plus belle. Remus et Lily s'installèrent entre les tribunes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, de façon à pouvoir intervenir de nouveau, mais en l'absence d'autres incidents, ils profitèrent du match comme les autres, et hurlèrent leur joie aussi fort que les autres, quand Gulliver Bibine attrapa le Vif d'or.

.

.

.  
.

Les Gryffondors remontaient la pente qui montait vers le château, euphoriques.

Sirius et Peter chantaient à s'en casser la voix « Potter est un frimeuuuur ! Mais il a fait un malheeeeeur ! Bibine n'a pas de copiiiiiine ! Mais son adresse est diviiine ! On n'a pas de rime pour Stebbiiins ! Mais on l'aime bien quand mêêêêêmeuh ! »

Sans doute pour reposer leurs oreilles à tous, Remus tenta de raconter aux Maraudeurs (entre deux couplets) leurs aventures dans les gradins.

\- Elle est encore plus vicieuse que moi ! dit James émerveillé.

\- C'est un compliment, Potter ? fit la voix de Lily un peu devant eux.

\- Oui ! rirent en cœur Peter, Remus et Sirius.

Alice lui donna un petit coup de coude et lui jeta un regard amusé... Lily l'attrapa par les épaules et puis ouvrit théâtralement la marche.

\- En avant, Gryffondoooors ! C'est parti pour la fiestaaaa !

.

Les Gryffondors savaient faire la fête. Le Choixpeau devrait vraiment rajouter ça à sa liste des raisons d'espérer être admis chez les Lions. Bon, ça ferait un peu pagaille parmi les valeurs ancestrales, mais…

Sirius, Peter et James avaient tout prévu en cas de victoire : les cuisines de Poudlard avaient clairement fait des folies, vu le nombre d'allers-retours que les garçons durent faire pour acheminer _tous_ les petits fours, des cuisines à la Salle commune (« On ne va quand même pas vexer ces petits elfes… »). Pour les friandises d'Honeyduck et les trois tonneaux de Bièraubeurre, par contre… Lily soupçonnait depuis longtemps que les Maraudeurs connaissaient un moyen de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, mais vu le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé entre la fin du match et les célébrations, elle aurait plutôt parié sur une cachette personnelle, installée dans le château, voire dans la Tour des Gryffondors… Elle en toucherait un mot à Remus…

On débattit sur les rimes possibles à Stebbins - débat spirituel s'il en est – ce qui se conclut par un « Cherchons plutôt des rimes avec son prénom ! » et l'élaboration d'un nouveau couplet :

\- « Basile est pas toujours habiiiiiiiile ! Mais il ne manque pas de styyyyyyyle ! »

\- Black ! La ferme ! fit à un moment Emmeline Vance, suscitant des rires, mais aussi (autant pour le fanclub du _sex-symbol_ des Gryffondors…) beaucoup de murmures d'approbation.

Gulliver, qui était le héros de la soirée, eut l'honneur d'ouvrir le premier tonneau de Bièraubeurre. Lily fut servie dans les premières (dans le cas du service d'alcool, la galanterie était-elle vraiment désintéressée ? lui chuchota sa voix de préfète à l'oreille. Lily choisit de l'ignorer. Elle avait bien le droit de se détendre, de temps en temps…).

Elle s'apprêtait à boire, mais son bras refusait catégoriquement d'approcher le gobelet de sa bouche. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, puis comprit ce qui l'arrêtait.

\- STOP ! Que personne ne boive ! cria-t-elle à la cantonade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Evans ? rit Sirius. Déjà pompette ?

Il s'apprêtait à reporter son verre à sa bouche, mais elle lui arracha des mains.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il.

\- Elle est _empoisonnée_, espèce d'idiot!

Plusieurs personnes la regardèrent en souriant, comme si elle avait juste voulu faire une blague compromettant la consommation d'alcool de Sirius … Mais Potter la regarda très sérieusement. Lily secoua devant son nez le minuscule lys qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il réagit immédiatement.

\- Faites ce qu'elle dit, ne buvez rien... Doyle, tu veux bien aller chercher Alastor Maugrey ? Il doit faire une ronde du côté du troisième étage… (Lily soupira intérieurement : pourquoi n'était-elle _pas_ étonnée qu'il ait mémorisé toutes les rondes des Aurors ?). Si cette Bièraubeurre est _clean_, je vous promets qu'on s'excusera bien gentiment…

La tension montait dans la Salle Commune à chaque minute qui passait. Peter se proposa comme cobaye pour que la fête puisse reprendre, mais la plaisanterie tomba à plat. Doyle revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec Maugrey… et le professeur McGonagall. La directrice ne commenta pas l'état de la salle commune. Elle se dirigea, comme l'Auror, vers le tonnelet. Maugrey renifla longuement l'un des verres.

\- Belladone, diagnostiqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ce nom me rappelle-t-il quelqu'un ? grogna Sirius.

\- Où vous êtes-vous procuré ces boissons ? Et ne me répondez _pas_ « à la cuisine » ! dit McGonagall.

Potter resta muet. Remus dit qu'il les avait commandées aux Trois Balais (ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge).

\- Je vous rappelle qu'apporter de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école est interdit. Je pensais qu'un _Préfet_ s'en souviendrait.

Lily prit un air coupable similaire à celui de Remus. Maugrey et McGonagall les fixèrent avec un air déçu, qui leur fit mal.

\- Vingt-points de moins pour Gryffondors. J'espère que cet incident vous aura donné une leçon. Vous imaginez-vous ce qui se serait passé si vous aviez tous bu de cette… chose ?

Lily se retint de lui dire qu'elle portait toujours sur elle un bézoard, un réflexe qu'elle et Severus avaient pris en première année, quand ils avaient commencé à expérimenter des Potions qui n'étaient pas au programme, et qu'ils les avaient testé sur eux-mêmes, inconscients qu'ils étaient.

La directrice fit mine de repartir vers le Portrait, l'air sévère, et les trois tonneaux lévitant devant elle, mais Lily aurait juré qu'elle lui avait glissé un « Faites au moins en sorte qu'il ne reste pas de papiers par terre demain matin, Miss Evans… ».

Un long silence suivit la sortie de la directrice de leur maison. Tout le monde regardait les Préfets.

\- McGonagall et Maugrey trouveront les coupables, dit Lily d'une voix assurée. Si vous voulez, je ferais le goûteur … Allez ! Vous n'avez jamais fait une fête sans alcool ?

Des sourires timides réapparurent sur certains visages. Le regard de Lily croisa celui de James. Ils se comprirent. Aucun d'eux ne relâcherait sa surveillance. _Vigilance constante_. Mais pas question non plus de gâcher le semblant de bonne humeur de la Tour…

\- _Ladies_ ! s'exclama alors Sirius, en montant sur une table. Qui veut voir un strip-tease avec ma divine personne, comme invitée d'honneur ?

\- _Black, pitié _! s'écria Alice en riant de bon cœur.

\- Frank, attention, je crois que j'ai repéré une intéressée !

Remus et Lily refusèrent en riant le strip-tease (ils ne savaient que trop bien que Sirius l'aurait _sérieusement_ fait…), mais ils ne s'opposèrent à l'organisation d'un karaoké géant. Lily le regretta rapidement : les adolescents du monde magique ignoraient visiblement tout de la musique non-moldubecquesque… Et Sirius n'ayant pas particulièrement besoin d'être alcoolisé pour être exubérant, les Gryffondors allèrent se coucher au son des atroces miaulements (ce qui était plutôt cocasse pour un _Animagus_ canin…) qui s'échappaient de sa gorge…

.

.

.  
Les regards noirs de ses camarades ne semblèrent pas alarmer Sirius le moins du monde, lorsqu'il s'assit le lendemain matin à la table des Gryffondors. Hildegarde et Alice le regardaient d'un air amusé.

\- _Quoi_ ? coassa-t-il.

C'était difficile de savoir si sa voix de gorge était due à son implication dans le karaoké magique de la veille, ou au sort que Lily lui avait envoyé vers trois heures du matin, lorsque plusieurs Gryffondors vraiment excédés étaient venus la supplier d'épargner cette torture à leurs oreilles …

\- Rien, rit Alice.

Ce matin-là, la peau verte de Sirius ne rappelait que trop bien à Alice les effets secondaires de la transformation de James en chenille, un peu plus tôt dans l'année… _Or_, Alice soupçonnait sa meilleure amie d'être parfaitement capable d'arranger ça…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que Frank t'a préparé? reprit Hildegarde.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il sait que je ne suis pas très « chocolat dans une boîte en forme de cœur », mais il est de la vieille école… je parierai sur un dîner au restaurant, à Pré-au-lard.

\- On a un nouveau week-end à Pré-au-lard ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant. Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?

\- Peut-être parce que, contrairement au reste du commun des mortelles, tu boycottes le week-end de la Saint-Valentin depuis la troisième année? proposa Hildegarde.

\- Ou parce que tu passes trop de temps à la Bibliothèque pour regarder le panneau d'affichage ?

\- Ou parce que tu arrêtes de m'écouter dès que le nom de Frank sort de ma bouche ? fit Alice, pensive. Ce serait _vexant_…

\- La … Saint-Valentin ? dit-Lily d'une voix blanche. _Dans combien de jours_ ?

\- Trois, répondit obligeamment Sirius. Mercredi, Jeudi, Vendredi…

\- Oh non…

\- Bravo, Sirius… commenta Hildegarde, en regardant Lily foncer hors de la Grande Salle, une tartine à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ?

\- Dis-nous plutôt ce que vous _allez_ faire ?

.

Les signes que le jour de la Saint-Valentin approchait semblaient la poursuivre où qu'elle aille … Entre Flitwick, qui avait déjà décoré sa classe avec des couleurs pâles, et des bulles en forme de cœur qui explosaient au-dessus de la tête de ses étudiants avec des bruits de carillon, et Sirius qui avait distribué au déjeuner, de façon éhontée une fiche pour les « intéressées », l'école semblait s'être liguée contre elle…

Elle rejoignit la Salle commune, le jeudi soir, éreintée après quatre heures passées à la bibliothèque à la recherche de sorts de mises à distance. Alice disait qu'elle était excessive, mais par expérience, elle se méfiait.

Dans un coin, Sirius était en train d'établir son planning de rendez-vous sous le regard écœuré de Liv et Chiara. C'était _offensant,_ la manière dont il acceptait toutes les demandes qui lui étaient faites, pour ensuite s'attaquer à son agenda comme un ministre bien appliqué… Elle l'entendit expliquer à Peter, tel un mentor à son adepte :

\- Tu vois, là, j'ai déjà atteint mon quota de retenues du mois, dont il faut que mes rendez-vous du soir soient avec une Gryffondor, pour qu'on puisse rentrer à la Tour si Picott approche … Mmh… Emmeline Vance, par exemple- oui, je crois que je vais la choisir, elle.

\- Franchement, Sirius ! soupira Lily, de mauvaise humeur. Peter, ne l'écoute pas, les filles préfèrent l'exclusivité…

\- Bah quoi ? fit Sirius.

Sentant que le tempérament de Lily se rapprochait vraiment trop de ses limites, Remus intervint.

\- Hé, la bombe de sexe, viens un peu par là…

\- Remus ! dit-il d'un air enjôleur, je ne te pensais pas comme ça…

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez vraiment une _très_ mauvaise influence sur moi…

\- « Il n'y a pire eau que l'eau qui dort », chantonna Sirius.

.

A deux jours de la fête de l'amûûûr, le dortoir des garçons de sixième année était tout sauf inactif.

\- Alors, ton plan d'attaque de cette année ? demanda Sirius à James.

\- Eh bien, j'avais pensé à emprunter à Hagrid ces petits…

\- James, intervint Remus, très sérieusement. _Arrête_. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'attireras.

\- Les filles _aiment_ le romantisme ! protesta James.

\- Pas _ton_ interprétation du romantisme, soupira-t-il. Le romantisme _à-propos_, pas les effusions de petits cœurs rose bonbon et les ballades en barque…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que si tu continues comme tu le fais, le seul « oui » que tu obtiendras de Lily Evans, tu l'auras obtenu _à l'usure_. Est-ce que ça te satisferait ?

\- Heu… non, convint-il. Ton conseil ?

\- Laisse-la venir à toi, dit-il sagement.

\- Mais _justement_, tu n'as pas écouté la fin de mon plan ! J'avais prévu un chemin de pétales de roses dans les couloirs, qui la mènerait droit à ma royale personne…

Remus inspira profondément pour ne pas frapper le sourire ingénu de James. Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait être innocent quand il s'agissait d'amour… Non, James Potter n'était jamais innocent. « Niais » en revanche…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai un plan bien plus _machiavélique_ pour toi.

.

.

.

-

Il faut _vraiment_ que je fasse plus de scènes de Quidditch…

Merci à yucateca, Juliette54, MlleEnora, Amlie et les autres J pour vos reviews !


	10. 10 : Nuits placées sous le signe de Mars

**Chapitre 10 : Nuits placées sous le signe de Mars **

.

.

.  
.

Lily se réveilla le jour de la Saint-Valentin avec la boule au ventre. Qu'allait encore inventer Potter cette année ? Il lui avait déjà fait le coup des cupidons scotchés à la tête (ils l'avaient suivie pendant une journée entière, en l'arrosant abondamment de pétales, si bien qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle des petits tas dans chacune de ses salles de cours…), du poème écrit en étoiles par le plafond de la Grande Salle (comment pouvait-on soudoyer un _plafond_ ?) et du concours de la bonne-femme de neige la plus ressemblante à Lily, dans le parc (concours qui avaient d'ailleurs été _reconduit_ l'année suivante, du fait de son succès…)… Et il avait engagé des _dresseurs d'hippogriffes_ l'année précédente !

Et c'était _elle_ qui exagérait, quand elle disait ne pas vouloir croiser James le 14 février ?

Elle entendait presque la musique des films à suspense, quand elle descendit pour manger… Elle s'assit à côté d'Hildegarde, l'air d'un Bambi traqué clairement imprimé sur son visage. Peter et James étaient assis à table, mais discutaient sans faire attention à elle.

\- Je me demande ce que James a bien pu te préparer cette année ? fit Hildegarde, pensive, en suivant son regard. Il n'a pas voulu me dire. Je pensais qu'il aurait déjà commencé au petit déjeuner… En tous cas, il aura du mal à dépasser le niveau de l'année dernière… ce ballet d'hippogriffes…

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, grimaça-t-elle. Mais tu sais, dit-elle, surtout pour se rassurer elle-même, il ne m'a pas fait d'avances depuis Halloween, si on excepte l'incident du nouvel an…

\- Oh, tu vas _enfin_ me dire pourquoi il s'est retrouvé bleu comme un lutin de Cornouailles ?

\- Non, sourit-elle. Parce qu'il ne s'est _rien_ passé. _Vraiment_. Il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui depuis des _mois_. Je crois qu'on a tous eu d'autres soucis en tête.

Voldemort, tout ça…

\- Mouais, dit Hildegarde avec un regard soupçonneux.

Alice arriva, comme tous les matins, main dans la main avec Frank Londubat. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

\- Bah alors Frank, pourquoi n'est-elle pas recouverte de fleurs ? plaisanta Claire McDonald.

\- Parce qu'elle a refusé, dit-il avec un air faussement douloureux.

Alice sourit timidement.

\- On n'a jamais eu besoin de ça.

Lily se demanda vraiment ce qui relevait le plus du cliché : les fleurs, ou cette phrase ? Ces deux-là avaient une façon tellement simple et franche de s'aimer que ç'en était choquant. Lily se sentait parfaitement incapable d'avoir ce genre de relation apaisée mais intense avec qui que ce soit. Sans doute une question de tempérament.

\- Regardez-les tous, sourit Sirius. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… Mary Quinn et Reginald Cattermole, les jumelles et Xenophilius Lovegood (je me demande s'il sait faire la différence entre les deux…), Jessica Abercrombie et Diggory, Parkinson et Reynolds, Bella et Rodolphus (beuârk) et, oh, Lucius et Narcissa… dites donc, cette année…

\- Tu oublies Briséis et Vector, compléta Hildegarde. Et…

Les yeux de Lily étaient quant à eux fixés sur Andromeda et Ted. Aucun regard n'était échangé entre eux, et ce fut ce qui la fit les remarquer. Elle suivit du regard le hibou grand-duc d'Andromeda. Il monta pour se mêler aux hiboux retardataires qui encombraient le plafond de la Grande Salle, puis se posa à côté de Ted. Malgré la diversion, les allers-retours entre les deux tables étaient indéniables.

Andromeda avait l'air très fatiguée, voire malade. Lily se demanda pourquoi Ted avait l'air si… confus. Il jetait des regards à son ex-petite-amie, comme si lui aussi essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait l'air si mal. Et elle refusait clairement de lui répondre, parce que le petit hibou de Ted, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, fut chassé sans ménagement de la table des Serpentards. Oups. Lily espérait qu'ils se réconcilieraient. Ils avaient vraiment formé un beau couple.

Lucius avait discrètement offert une rose blanche à Narcissa, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que _lui_ avait compris ce qu'était la délicatesse. Pour sa part, elle trouvait qu'une unique fleur était bien plus romantique que des montagnes de roses.

Elle croisa le regard de James, mais il passa sur elle comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être n'avait-il _même pas_ regardé vers elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son absence de déclaration d'amour.

Elle n'avait pas cours avant 9H30 le vendredi, mais déjà, on avait besoin d'elle pour déjouer un des petits pièges tendus aux Nés-Moldus et aux « amoureux des Moldus ». Pour une fois, elle soupçonnait plutôt un Serdaigle, et plus précisément Runcorn, d'être le responsable. Le Professeur d'Etude des Moldus et toute sa classe durent se rendre à l'évidence, au bout de vingt minutes de contre-sorts infructueux : la porte de leur salle avait été magiquement scellée. C'était la seule salle du château aménagée pour qu'on puisse y utiliser de l'électricité, sans qu'elle soit influencée par les flux magiques ambiants. Ils se résolurent bien à aller dans une des salles de cours du rez-de-chaussée, mais le cours risquait du coup d'être complètement théorique.

Tous les préfets, comme les professeurs et les élèves, étaient fatigués de tous ces mauvais tours… Etrangement, le retour de Bellatrix n'avait pas aggravé la situation. Alice soupçonnait la sorcière d'avoir reçu pour ordre de son _maître_ de faire profil bas.

Lily quitta le professeur d'Etude des Moldus, et allait se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, quand un objet inhabituel attira son regard dans l'entrée. Ces Maraudeurs. Un immense panneau portant les photos des élèves avait été installé. Il rendait compte de votes, pour un concours de _beauté_.

Elle jeta un regard écœuré à la photo de Sirius, qui, depuis la tête du classement, lui faisait des clins d'œil. Les phrases « Elisez votre Valentin » et « Elisez votre Valentine » scintillaient en haut de l'affiche. _Pathétique_.

Quand elle quitta la bibliothèque, au moment du déjeuner, elle vit le Professeur McGonagall tenter d'appliquer toute sorte de sorts de décollement à l'affiche, sans succès. Les élèves passaient en riant devant les photos, et beaucoup votèrent (quand ils furent certains que le regard sévère de McGonagall ne les voyait pas).

Ce palmarès s'était transformé dans la matinée en une absurde concurrence entre les maisons (la rumeur voulait que le gagnant rapporterait cinquante points à sa maison… et Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment nié…). Au dessert, Lucius Malfoy, Amos Diggory, Sirius Black, et Gilderoy Lockhart… étaient ainsi les champions masculins de Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Viviane Zabini, Gwenog Jones, Emmeline Vance et Margaret Cattermole, pour les filles.

Leur professeur de métamorphose alla s'asseoir à la table des Professeurs avec un agacement évident. Lily lut sur les lèvres de Dumbledore un « Voyons, ma chère, il y a quelques années vous auriez été incontestablement la représentante de Gryffondor… », mais McGonagall ne sourit pas. Lily soupçonnait le directeur d'être parfaitement capable de décoller cette fichue affiche, mais de trouver cela bien trop amusant… En fait, elle le soupçonnait plus généralement d'_adorer_ jouer avec les nerfs de la sous-directrice

.

_Dix-huit heures._ Il était dix-huit et toujours aucun signe des exubérants cadeaux habituels de Potter.

Il était en train de lui mettre la tête à l'envers. Elle devenait _paranoïaque_. Quand la carte que Adam Selwyn destinait à sa petite amie la frôla de trop près, en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, elle y mit feu - pour le plus grand désappointement de la Serpentard.

\- Vraiment désolée, Laura…

Au dîner, James ne faisait toujours pas mine d'enclencher un plan d'attaque. Lily se détendit un peu. Sirius ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa victoire au concours de beauté (Dumbledore lui avait _vraiment_ donné cinquante points !) et enchaînait son cinquième rendez-vous de la journée.

Et Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement… _déçue_.

Une seconde… pourquoi devait-elle être déçue ? Potter lui fichait enfin la paix, elle aurait dû se sentir… mieux. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Alice dut le voir, car quand la _plupart_ des élèves (Lily n'avait pas le cœur à aller vérifier toutes les alcôves que recelait le château) eurent regagné leur Salle Commune, elle quitta un instant les côtés de Frank pour venir lui faire un de ces câlins aliciens qui réchauffent le coeur.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Déçue par le nombre de tes prétendants de cette année, plaisanta-t-elle. (Puis en voyant sa tête :) Un massage de dos ?

Ses talents de masseuse étaient connus par toute la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lily grogna quand un nœud de muscles dans ses épaules se fut dissolu sous la pression vigoureuse des mains de la sorcière.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

\- Avec James Potter…

Lily s'immobilisa.

\- Je ne tiens _vraiment_ pas à savoir dans quelles circonstances…

Ce n'était pas nouveau, Potter attirait les filles comme le miel les mouches… Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'ennuyait, ce soir ? Alice rit.

\- En l'occurrence, j'ai seulement passé un week-end sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Frank, et il logeait dans la même auberge que nous. Il nous a parlé de ce livre de massage japonais… il s'intéresse vraiment à plein de choses, ce serait assez amusant de voir ce qu'il y a dans sa bibliothèque...

Lily sourit.

\- Ne te vexe pas pour aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Remus m'a dit que James n'avait rien fait cette année, pour voir comment _toi_, tu réagirais.

\- C'était donc ça le _piège_, sourit Lily.

\- Ce n'est un piège que si on a quelque chose à cacher, dit doucement Alice.

Puis elle la laissa à ses pensées, face au feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. Lily sourit. Alice la connaissait vraiment bien.

Quand elle alla se coucher, elle croisa James, qui s'apprêtait à faire de même, l'air plutôt dépité.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, James.

Il la regarda, étonnée, puis sourit.

…..…..….…..

Bellatrix accéléra dans l'étroit couloir plongé dans la pénombre.

Les ordres avaient été clairs. Faire imploser l'école d'Albus Dumbledore. Recruter des Mangemorts. Agir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait Poudlard, mais seulement si l'école était sous la coupe d'un Serpentard.

Certes, Bellatrix avait compris le message : pas d'action risquant de remettre en question leur ancrage à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être renvoyée. La réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard contenait des ouvrages bien trop précieux pour son maître. Et la présence de sympathisants et militants pour la cause du Sang-pur aux côtés des enfants du monde magique, était nécessaire… Mais Bellatrix ne voyait en la plupart de ses camarades que des sujets d'exercice. L'_imperium _pouvait se révéler tellement amusant…

Et _Alice Eyre_ mettait beaucoup trop son nez dans ses affaires. Bellatrix la comprenait d'autant moins qu'elle était une sorcière (et de sang pur !), pas une Moldue. Même par solidarité pour la préfète de Gryffondor, _cette Evans_, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre la défense de leurs inférieurs, c'était _contre-nature_…

Un bruit devant la sorcière, la fit s'immobiliser.

Ce n'était que Lucius.

\- On va être en retard si on n'accélère pas un peu, Bella, dit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas attendre.

Elle secoua sa longue crinière couleur de nuit et le suivit.

….. …

Lily savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle le _sentait_, viscéralement. Tous ces Serpentards avec des cernes. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer _tous _les soirs de la semaine à étudier en groupe ou à fêter leur victoire sur l'équipe de Serdaigle du week-end précédent.

Elle devait trouver comment les Mangemorts sortaient du château. En admettant même qu'ils n'étaient sortis qu'à Halloween (ce dont elle doutait), c'était toujours une fois de trop. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans _Une Histoire de Poudlard_, mais la légende de Salazar Serpentard, et de la Chambre des Secrets qu'il aurait laissé, la fit réfléchir. Les Maraudeurs connaissaient tous les passages secrets du Château, mais il y avait trois endroits du Château auxquels ils n'avaient _jamais_ pu avoir accès : les Salles Communes des Maisons rivales. Et visiblement, Serpentard était le genre de personnage à aménager des passages pour les gens de sa maison sans en informer les autres fondateurs de Poudlard. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait construit des passages secrets partant de la Salle commune de sa maison. Et elle savait que la Maison Serpentard respectait un code d'honneur rigoureux : certains secrets là-bas étaient transmis, et restaient ainsi au sein de la maison, de génération en génération. Certains contractaient des Serments inviolables, même si elle n'avait jamais pu le prouver… Slughorn pouvait connaître ces passages, mais ne pas penser que ses élèves les utilisaient. Il pouvait être particulièrement aveugle quand il s'agissait de sa maison.

.

La dernière réunion des Préfets n'avait pas été très fructueuse. La dernière idée de Flitwick pour remonter le moral de ses troupes était l'organisation d'un système d'échanges et de correspondants entre l'Académie Beauxbatons et Poudlard. Des fois que leur planning de préfets ne soit pas assez chargé… A côté de ça, la Salle d'Etude des Moldus était toujours inaccessible (le sort de scellement était très puissant, et seul le temps semblait pouvoir le dissiper), et les Aurors n'avaient aucune piste pour l'empoisonnement de la Bièraubeurre.

Mais les nuits blanches des Serpentards, elles, étaient réelles et Lily était bien décidée à le prouver.

.

\- Peter ? demanda-t-elle au Gryffondor, à la fin du cours de Sortilèges du vendredi.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai une mission pour toi.

Il la regarda, étonné. Visiblement, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui confie personellement quelque chose.

\- Tu es sûre que James, Remus ou Sirius ne serait pas mieux qualifié ? Je peux leur demander…

\- Non, c'est à toi que je veux demander ça. J'ai besoin de savoir comment, et pourquoi, les Serpentards quittent leur salle commune. En d'autres termes, j'ai besoin d'un espion dans leur Salle Commune.

\- Tu veux…

\- Que de _petites_ oreilles interceptent de gros secrets, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger (je crois me souvenir que Narcissa _déteste_ les souris, par exemple…), mais ce serait vraiment _utile_.

Il promit d'y réfléchir. Lily sut qu'il allait surtout répéter sa requête à ses amis, et leur demander conseil.

Elle accéléra le pas vers la Grande Salle. Elle avait jusqu'à ce soir pour recueillir les noms de tous les sixième et septième années qui voulaient passer leur permis de transplaner ou McGonagall aurait sa peau.

.

\- Un permis ? rit Sirius, quand elle lui demanda. Alors il faut vraiment obtenir des autorisations pour tout ce qu'on fait ? C'est d'un ennui…

Elle choisit de prendre ça comme un « oui » et ajouta son nom à la liste. Bien sûr que James et lui savaient déjà transplaner… Pourquoi poser la question aux étudiants les plus brillants (oui, ça lui arrachait la bouche de le dire… mais c'était vrai) de leur génération, alias ceux qui méprisaient le plus les lois, scolaires comme ministérielles ?

Elle se tourna vers Remus, sourcil levé.

\- J'ai encore seize ans, j'ai un an d'avance, dit-il avec un ton d'excuse (qui voulait dire « ne me juge pas, c'est eux qui ont voulu qu'on apprenne avant d'avoir l'âge légal…»).

\- Peter ?

\- Je veux bien le passer.

\- Potter ?

\- Hé, j'ai un prénom moi aussi…

\- _James_ ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux ces derniers-temps – sauf quand elle le réprimandait, étonnamment.

\- Même réponse que Sirius, dit-il avec un grand sourire. _Lily_.

…..…..

L'anniversaire de James tombait comme chaque année pendant la dernière semaine avant les vacances d'avril et c'était donc toujours une nuit de fête à ajouter aux soirs de matchs et aux sorties à Pré-au-lard. Cette année-là, le 26 mars tomba le vendredi soir, la veille des vacances.

\- Ça vous dit une pyjama party « Action ou vérité » exclusivement pour les sixièmes années ? dit James au petit déjeuner, après avoir été couvert des « Joyeux anniversaire » rituels.

\- Tu ne peux pas empêcher les autres élèves de rester dans la Salle Commune, fit remarquer Remus. Tu es sûr que tu veux que _tous_ tes secrets atteignent _toutes_ ces oreilles… ?

James l'ignora.

\- Evans ?

\- Sans moi.

\- Allez… ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire…

\- Je t'ai déjà acheté ce générateur d'invisibilité…

C'était un parfait complément à sa cape, s'il volait en balai ou s'il transportait un objet volumineux.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être auto-convaincue de lui offrir un cadeau qui rendrait son travail de préfète encore plus compliqué.

\- Allez Lily, dis oui, fit Alice.

\- Allez, Lily…

\- Alleeeeez, Evans… dit Sirius très sérieux. C'est ça ou le jeu de la bouteille…

\- _D'accord_, d'accord, va pour l' « action ou vérité » …

Aussi, le soir même, quelques coups de baguettes magiques firent apparaître douze sacs de couchage devant la cheminée de la Salle commune, et un _Assurdiato_ isola leurs conversations du reste des Gryffondors. Sirius fit tourner sa baguette sur le parquet de la Salle Commune. La flèche s'immobilisa.

Basile n'avait jamais eu de chance aux jeux de hasard.

\- Action ou vérité ? firent en cœur ses amis.

\- Action.

\- Embrasse Claire McDonald, dit aussitôt Hildegarde, en grattant KitKat derrière les oreilles.

\- Vous êtes durs…

\- Hé, j'avais un autre gage en t… commença Sirius.

\- Chuuut, fit Hildegarde, quand Basile se fut bravement avancé vers la septième année. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils se tournent autour depuis le début de l'année, mais même à la St-Valentin, il ne s'est rien passé … je veux juste _forcer_ un peu le destin…

Ils applaudirent Stebbins quand il réintégra le cercle, les joues roses. Un nouveau tour de baguette et James fut choisi.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

Clairement, il avait espéré avoir ainsi une excuse pour embrasser Lily. Mais c'était mal connaître ses amis. Ils ne lui firent pas ce plaisir.

\- Fais le tour de la salle commune sans lunettes.

\- Trop simple ! protesta Doyle.

\- Que tu crois… rit Remus en secouant la tête.

Lily chaussa les lunettes de James et loucha. Ils rirent.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux voir là-dedans, mais ça me rappelle vaguement un film d'artiste extrêmement abstrait que j'ai vu pendant les vacances…

James tâtonna le long de son chemin et revint une minute plus tard il s'était clairement dirigé en fonction de la position du feu et il récupéra ses lunettes avec gratitude.

\- Hé ! C'est de la triche ! dit-il quand la baguette tournoya et le désigna une nouvelle fois.

\- Le karma, mon vieux… commenta Sirius. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Tiens, Cornedrue, pourquoi tu ne nous racontes pas l'histoire de la salle de bain des filles ? fit perfidement Sirius.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez _réellement_ tenté de rendre les murs invisibles ? grinça Alice. Même _vous_ n'êtes pas assez bêtes pour ignorer que le château a des tas de protections contre ce genre de … pratiques.

\- Alice, Alice, Alice, soupira Sirius d'un air dramatique, avant de partir chercher d'autres friandises. Ton accusation me fend le cœur...

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. James ? fit Lily.

\- Merci _beaucoup_, Patmol… cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- A ton service, mon vieux !

\- _James_ ?

\- On a bien essayé le coup du mur invisible (Oh, allez, tous les garçons de Gryffondor ont essayé un jour …), avoua-t-il, mais le château n'a pas été très coopératif…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens qu'il y a un « mais » ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien, Lily chérie.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort.

\- _Donc_, vu que, cape ou pas cape, on ne peut pas entrer dans votre salle de bain, _depuis_ la porte, on a … ensorcelé votre miroir pour qu'il communique avec le nôtre. Vous savez, avec ce sort qui me permet de parler à Sirius, Remus ou Peter, quand je suis en retenue. Comme ça, on pouvait voir ce qui …

Sa voix diminua misérablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise complétement sous le regard sévère de Lily. Et des cinq autres filles de sixième année.

\- Vous étiez dans le coup ? dit Liv en regardant Doyle et Stebbins (qui ne faisait pas partie des Maraudeurs, mais qui partageaient tout de même leur dortoir avec eux).

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que…

\- Il y a _prescription_, dit James rapidement. Et puis vous avez changé de salle de bain, c'était celle de quatrième année…

\- James, dit Lily avec un grand sourire qui n'avait _rien_ de sincère. Sirius, lui, a su quand il fallait détaler - en bon _corniaud_ qu'il est, continua-t-elle plus fort, pour que l'Animagus l'entende. Tu aurais _dû_ le suivre…

James était visiblement trop effrayé pour penser à leur faire du chantage (qu'on le dise aux générations ultérieures, visiblement, il n'y avait rien de très emballant à voir des filles se tartiner de crème anti-acné ou se laver les dents…). Avec Alice et Hildegarde à ses côtés qui le fusillaient également du regard, Lily aurait pu passer pour une des Euménides. Mary et les jumelles n'avaient visiblement pas l'air étonné, bien qu'exaspéré.

\- Messieurs ? dit-Alice, tout sourire. Vous ne voudriez certainement _pas_ que cette… information atteigne les douces oreilles des autres filles de Gryffondor ? Parce que je suis sûre que l'Enfer serait un euphémisme face à ce qu'elles vous feraient vivre…

Les cinq garçons avalèrent leur salive avec difficulté.

\- A qui le tour ? dit joyeusement Sirius, en les arrosant de mini-chocogrenouilles et de marshmallows sauteurs (qui se précipitèrent aussitôt dans les flammes de la cheminée, en _riant_).

\- Une question pour _toutes_ les filles ! réclama Basile. Vu que là, James vient de balancer un secret qui nous concernait tous.

\- Accepté, répondit Chiara.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez à Amos Diggory ? demanda Peter.

Visiblement, la question n'avait pas travaillé que lui. Elles se regardèrent. Aucune d'elles n'était jamais vraiment tombée sous le charme du Préfet-en-chef. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de comprendre, les autres filles, _par pure sympathie méthodologique. _

\- Ce que trouvent la _plupart_ des filles à Diggory ? dit Liv. Il n'est pas affreux à regarder. C'est un bon élève. Il est amusant.

\- Et il a le prestige du badge de préfet.

\- Lily n'a pas l'air convaincu, fit remarquer James.

\- Il n'a pas le courage de ses opinions… dit-elle avec un regard fuyant. Il adhère jusqu'à un certain point à l'idéologie des Sang-purs. Mais il se range à la majorité… Ce sera un des premiers « repentis », quand les attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui le toucheront de plus près…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de jeter un blanc.

\- Ok, « Action » pour moi, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Dis le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Doyle, ce n'est pas _drôle_ comme gage, dit Hildegarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le nom_ Voldemort_ ne me fait pas peur, dit Lily calmement.

James, Remus et Sirius la fixait sérieusement, Peter avait un air admiratif, qui lui fit comprendre que si le gage était tombé sur lui, il aurait répondu « pas cap ». Pourtant, la Gazette avait été claire : Les Forces des tâches invisibles du Ministère avaient réussi à faire tomber le Tabou : à présent, la malédiction que portait le nom du mage n'existait plus que dans l'esprit des sorciers. Et c'était bien ce qui la rendait le plus puissant.

\- A mon tour, dit Alice pour alléger l'atmosphère. Vérité.

Liv lui passa le Scrutoscope de poche qui servait à tester la véracité de leurs réponses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Frank la première fois que tu l'as vu ? dit Hildegarde.

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais Alice lança un regard mortifié au Scrutoscope.

\- Il m'a fichu la trouille... son crapaud a sauté sur ma robe, et l'instant d'après, j'ai vu ce gars d'un mètre quatre-vingt foncer droit vers moi pour le récupérer… j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer…

\- Qui allait te tuer, Alice ? fit la voix de Frank.

Visiblement leur sort d'assourdissement s'était dissipé.

Devant l'expression du visage d'Alice, ils explosèrent de rire.

Ce chapitre est hyper long, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter, parce que je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de mon chapitre 11 (qui sera en 2 parties, je l'annonce d'office) ^^

Voilà ! Ne soyez pas trop déçus par la Saint-Valentin, je vous rappelle que Lily et James ne sont sensés sortir ensemble qu'à partir de leur 7e année, et j'essaie (au maximum, mais avec déjà plein d'écarts… ^^) de m'en tenir aux informations données par J. K. Rowling ^^ Ca veut donc bien dire que vous allez devoir ENCORE patienter un peu … Sorry ^^


	11. Chapter 11-A : Potter and Prejudice

**Chapitre 11 : A - Potter and Prejudice **

**.**

C'est une vérité universellement admise qu'un sorcier célibataire, ambitieux et pourvu d'une belle fortune, désirant se faire une place dans la société, doive épouser une Sang-pure, issue d'une des plus anciennes familles de la sorcellerie… et si peu qu'on connaisse son sentiment à ce sujet, lorsqu'il jette son dévolu sur une de ces dames, cette idée était si bien fixée dans l'esprit de ses compatriotes que toutes les mères du monde magique déplorent la perte, de celui qu'elles avaient considéré comme la propriété légitime de leurs filles.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme ambitieux. Abraxas Malfoy était l'ambition même.

Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black annoncent leurs fiançailles. La seule chose surprenante était qu'aucune de leurs familles ne fut mise au courant avant la déclaration officielle. Abraxas approuva la finesse et l'adresse de son fils. Druella félicita sa fille pour avoir séduit _le_ parti qui permettrait de renflouer les coffres de la famille Black (qui était en réalité plus riche en objets magiques et anciens qu'en or).

Bellatrix Black félicita les fiancés pour leur fidélité à la tradition de pureté de leurs arbres généalogiques.

Andromeda Black leur envoya ses compliments par lettre, plus sincèrement que sa sœur aînée : elle, avait reconnu le choix de Narcissa comme étranger à toute considération de type hémocathariste. Certes, Narcissa n'aurait jamais épousé un Né-Moldu, mais si les souvenirs d'Andromeda étaient bons, lorsque les Malfoy se vantaient de leurs aïeuls, ils ne les citaient jamais, _comme_ _par hasard,_ au-delà de la quatrième ou cinquième génération… Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'au moins un sang-mêlé s'y soit glissé. Mais Lucius défendait la cause, et cela semblait suffire à Narcissa.

Enfin, Sirius Black lança un regard circonspect à la page mondaine de la _Gazette_. Que Narcissa épouse Lucius ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Il aurait juste pensé que l'annonce de leurs fiançailles ferait plus de quatre lignes. Connaissant sa tante (et sa mère), il savait qu'elle regretterait le manque d'effusion du couple. Il se prit à espérer que le fait que Narcissa et Lucius n'aient pas eu _besoin_ d'être aussi expansifs que Bellatrix et Lestrange, signifiait qu'au moins une de ses cousines ferait un mariage d'amour, après tout.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup reparlé à Andromeda. Il savait qu'elle était fragile en ce moment, surtout depuis qu'on l'avait forcée à quitter Ted. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, ils s'étaient _réellement_ quittés… mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être encore réellement amoureux.

Il lança un regard noir à sa malle, qu'il n'avait pas encore défaite. Mrs Potter l'accueillait comme toujours dans la chambre d'amis, mais Sirius avait très envie d'avoir sa garçonnière à lui. James et lui avaient épluché des tas d'annonces immobilières du Londres moldu, sans succès. Le fait que Sirius ignore comment se servir d'un téléphone n'avait pas arrangé les choses… Lily lui avait pourtant écrit un mode d'emploi, pendant leur trajet de retour en _Poudlard Express_, mode d'emploir qui avait été complété par les conseils d'Alice (qui avait visiblement eu une expérience malheureuse avec un de ces engins, l'été d'avant).

Alors qu'il mangeait avec James un goûter qui aurait pu nourrir toute l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, Sirius repéra une annonce prometteuse (un appartement londonien situé au-dessus d'un disquaire, dans un quartier très dynamique et empreint de la _popculture_ des années 1970s).

\- Il est seize heures, tu peux encore appeler, dit Mrs Potter, son maître en politesse et bienséance, quand il lui eut demandé son avis.

Sirius déplia donc le parchemin de Lily, sous le regard tout aussi curieux de James.

« 1) Tu branches le téléphone à une prise de terre. » Par Merlin, qu'était une prise de terre ? Comme si Lily avait pensé à tout – ce qui était le cas – elle avait ajouté en dessous : « Ou vas dans une cabine téléphonique. »

Sirius feuilleta l'exemplaire des _Moldus pour les Nuls_ des Potter jusqu'à l'index. « Cabine téléphonique ». Ah, c'était donc ça, ces drôles de cabines de douche rouges … Il s'était toujours demandé comment les Moldus pouvaient être encore plus impudiques que lui…

Il demanda à Mrs Potter où se trouvait la « cabine téléphonique » de Godric's Hollow, et elle lui indiqua, étonnée, le bout de la grande rue, là où le Magicobus les avait déposés, après les avoir ramenés depuis King's Cross.

Une fois dans la cabine étriquée, Sirius lança un regard au parchemin.

« 2) Mets de l'argent dans la fente prévue à cet effet. UNIQUEMENT DE LA MONNAIE MOLDUE. Si tu n'en as pas, un sortilège d'apparition fait l'affaire (mais ce n'est pas _honnête_, Black !)» Il ricana.

\- Sacrée Lily…

« 3) Tu composes le numéro en appuyant sur les chiffres du clavier, puis sur le petit téléphone vert. » La cacahouète verte, là ?

« 4) Inspire, attends qu'une voix te réponde. Ne cries pas. Tiens le combiné dans le bon sens, dis « Allo » puis présente-toi. Et parles. »

Sirius inspira. Bip… Bip… Bip…

\- Allo?

\- Allo ?

\- _Allo_ ?

Sirius lança un regard au papier qu'il tenait. Ah, oui, se présenter.

\- Je suis Sirius Black, le _sexsymbol_ des Gryffondors.

\- Heu… bonjour ? fit la voix, visiblement confuse.

\- Je viens de voir votre annonce et je voulais savoir si je pouvais acheter votre appartement ?

\- Il est à louer, monsieur… heu…

\- Sirius Black.

\- C'est un pseudonyme ?

Sirius essaya vainement de se rappeler ce qu'était un pseudonyme.

\- Peut-être… Je peux venir le visiter ?

\- Oui, quand êtes-vous libre ?

\- Je peux être chez vous dans deux minutes…

« En deux secondes » aurait été plus exact, mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la vantardise était à proscrire lorsqu'on demandait une faveur à quelqu'un.

\- Oh, vous êtes à Londres ?

\- Pas du tout, mais j'y ai habité, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. A dans deux _minutes_ ?

\- Venez quand vous voulez, soupira la voix.

Quelque part dans Londres, un disquaire disait à son associé qu'il venait de recevoir le coup de fil d'une des personnes les plus barrées qu'il ait rencontrées. Alors, quand Sirius entra bien dans le magasin deux minutes plus tard et leur confirma que « Sirius » était bien son nom …

Le caractère exubérant de Sirius, sa veste en cuir noir et ses cheveux longs auraient de toute façon joué en sa faveur (quoiqu'en pense Mrs Potter)… mais qu'on qu'il en dise plus tard, le sortilège de Confusion qu'il lança eut peut-être plus d'impact sur la signature de son bail que son _look_ …

….. ….. …..

\- _Pas trop déçue que le 1__er__ avril tombe pendant les vacances ? avait ri James alors qu'ils traversaient la barrière de King's Cross. _

\- _Sincèrement, après la St-Valentin, c'est le jour où vous jouez le plus avec mes nerfs, avait-elle répondu d'un ton dégagé. Donc… non. _

Lily sourit en vidant le contenu de sa malle dans son armoire.

Leur dernière soirée à Poudlard avait vraiment été comique. En particulier la tête de Remus quand il avait dit « Vérité », et que Liv lui avait demandé de son air rêveur « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tes « petits problèmes de fourrure » ? ». Sirius avait éclaté de rire.

\- Vous ignorez tout de la bête qui se cache en Remus... Adeptes des torses poilus, bonjour !

Mary, Hildegarde et Liv avaient grimacé, et Chiara avait paru déçue de ne pas avoir découvert en lui un trafiquant de Lièvres de Mars. Remus était devenu écarlate et avait protesté. Alice n'avait rien dit, mais Lily s'était promis de garder un œil sur elle. Sa meilleure amie avait beau se donner des apparences de superficialité, elle était _extrêmement_ intelligente.

Lily piocha une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue dans un des rares paquets qui aient survécu à leur pyjama-party. Ah, encore un nouveau goût. Mmh. Lasagne au chocolat. _Particulier_, mais pas mauvais. Elle devait vraiment en faire goûter à ses parents au dîner.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose dans sa malle. Les vieux jeans qu'elle mettait uniquement sous ses robes de sorcier, une boîte de confiseries pour hibou, l'exemplaire d'_Orgueil et préjugés_ qu'Alice lui avait rendu après les vacances de Noël, et des graines ratatinées qui avaient dû s'échapper d'une fiole de son nécessaire à potions. Elle aurait parié sur des fèves soporifiques.

Quand sa chambre fut rangée, elle feuilleta la _Gazette_ du jour. Elle l'avait achetée à la gare de Pré-au-lard, mais les Maraudeurs l'avaient bien sûr trop fait rire pour qu'elle ait le temps de la lire. L'annonce des fiançailles de Lucius et Narcissa ne lui échappa pas, mais c'était la page des décès qui attira son attention. Trois sorciers d'origine moldue. Avec suspicion d'assassinat pour deux d'entre eux.

Elle se sentit soudain très vulnérable, dans cette maison moldue, dans cette ville _moldue_ (elle ne comptait même plus les Prince dans ses habitants, à présent), isolée et tranquille.

Dumbledore l'avait assurée que des protections avaient été mises en place autour de sa maison et de celle de tous les autres étudiants nés-moldus. Mais la Gazette elle-même attestait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Dumbledore soutenait la lutte anti-terroriste au sein de son école, et sans doute en dehors, mais Bellatrix regardait toujours sa plus petite sœur comme une proie. Dumbledore disait que leur scolarité ne serait pas affectée par les maux de l'extérieur, mais la salle d'Etude des Moldus n'avait toujours pas été ré-ouverte.

Le monde s'écroulait, mais on s'entêtait à leur dire que tout allait bien.

James semblait le seul à avoir compris. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son animosité envers lui s'était évanouie. C'était si précieux, cette certitude de ne pas être _seule_...

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était parcouru de frissons, et elle sentit que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Le soleil n'était pas encore complétement couché, mais elle avait dû dormir au moins deux heures. Elle tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

Lily fonctionnait comme ça. Elle encaissait sans sourciller pendant longtemps, et puis un jour, le chaudron bouillonnait trop fort, quelqu'un soulevait le couvercle, et tout débordait. Alors, ces listes de morts toutes les semaines…

Elle se mit sur le dos, et approcha son poignet de son nez. Elle fixa le pendentif en forme de lys osciller puis se stabiliser, en reflétant la lumière des réverbères. Le balancement avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant. Gauche… droite…

… … ….

L'avantage d'être majeur était que Sirius n'eut pas à payer grand-chose pour l'ameublement de son appartement. Certes, tous les objets créés par magie finiraient par disparaître (raison pour laquelle même les familles de sorciers se léguaient du _vrai_ mobilier de génération en génération), mais ça lui permettrait de changer la décoration… Pas question d'aller quémander un tabouret au 12 Square Grimmaurd…

Du bout de sa baguette James testait différentes teintes de papier peint. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie depuis le vendredi précédent, jour depuis lequel il pouvait légalement utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

\- Non, plus clair, on dirait la couleur du pelage de Queudver, commenta Sirius.

\- Tu sais que Lily lui a demandé d'enquêter sur les Serpentards ?

\- Ah ? Elle m'a demandé s'il y avait un passage secret sur la Carte des Maraudeurs qui partait de leur Salle Commune. Comme si j'allais révéler quoi que ce soit sur la carte à une fille.

\- Hé, Patmol, elle veut la même chose que nous, savoir comment les Mangemorts sortent de l'école…

Sirius sourit.

\- Comme tu la _défends_…

Le papier peint prit une couleur rouge, exacte réplique de celle qui colorait les joues de James.

\- Te moque pas… Et puis, je suis en train de me résigner… le plan de Remus n'a pas _du tout_ marché.

\- Oh que si…

\- Non !

\- Le plan de Remus n'a jamais eu pour but de faire tomber Evans dans tes bras. _Il a marché_, dit-il, catégorique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu v…

Un tapotement sur la vitre leur fit lever les yeux de leur ouvrage.

\- C'est la chouette d'Andy, dit Sirius, l'air soudain alarmé.

James ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette, et Aquila, la minuscule boule de plumes, vint se poser sagement sur son poignet gauche.

\- Elle veut peut-être juste t'annoncer les fiançailles de sa sœur…

\- Trois jours après ? Non... Et puis elle n'aurait pas utilisé Aquila juste pour envoyer des nouvelles du Manoir, c'est un long trajet pour elle...

Il s'interrompit en lisant le contenu du message.

\- Nemesis, fais-lui de la place, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces avant de repartir, dit Sirius à son hibou. James, je crois qu'on va devoir rajouter un lit. Andy suit ma voie et quitte la maison familiale…

….. … …

Le cri de Lily réveilla tous les Evans.

\- Lily ! _Lily_, réveille-toi, chérie !

Elle ouvrit les paupières, le visage contracté.

\- _Maman_ ? Vous allez bien ?

\- A toi de nous le dire, dit sa sœur d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu n'as pas fait des cauchemars comme ça depuis l'école primaire…

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle _avait_ fait beaucoup de cauchemars depuis l'école primaire, mais c'était ses camarades de dortoirs qu'elle réveillait habituellement …

Michael Evans lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle accepta avec gratitude, puis échangea un regard entendu avec son épouse. Parler dans son sommeil était un trait de famille, mais _crier_…

\- Lily, _trois_ cauchemars en _trois_ nuits ? dit-il doucement. Il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ?

La question était tellement simple qu'elle fondit en larmes. Pétunia la regardait d'un air soucieux, tandis que sa mère la serrait dans ses bras…

\- C'est juste qu'ici… vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il y a une guerre invisible qui se joue autour de vous … Je ne veux _pas_ rentrer à Poudlard pour découvrir qu'il y a deux ou trois lits vides en plus dans ma tour…

\- Une guerre qui concerne le monde des sorciers ? demanda son père, encore plus inquiet.

\- Une guerre qui nous concerne _tous_, une guerre menée par des fous qui pensent que les gens dénués de pouvoir magique sont des moins que rien… Et vous, vous êtes d'autant plus en danger que je _m'oppose_ à ces gens… S'il vous arrivait quelque chose…

\- On ne te tiendrait pas responsable des atrocités commises par d'autre, dit fermement Mrs Evans. Lily, explique-nous tout ça.

Lily tourna ses yeux vers sa sœur. Pétunia écoutait, tendue, mais sans trace d'hostilité.

\- Il y a cet homme…On l'appelle « Vous-savez-qui » ou « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » entre nous... Mais son vrai nom est Voldemort…

… …

\- « Survolta, le disquaire des jeunes » ? rit Andromeda.

Sirius sourit également, en tirant derrière lui ce qui semblait être une petite valise, mais qui était en réalité une malle de Poudlard qui pesait son poids. Andromeda était méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux châtains avaient été crêpés, et elle portait un béret rouge assorti à son pantalon pattes d'eph. Une parfaite petite moldue.

\- C'est cool comme endroit, dit-il d'un air dégagé. Je t'assure !

Andy lança un regard dubitatif aux jeunes punks qui les dépassèrent. C'était le genre de quartier bruyant, plein de vie et jeune qu'elle aimait, mais pas pour y vivre. Mais elle supposait que ça correspondait bien à Sirius. Le disquaire chez qui ils entrèrent adressa un signe de tête distrait à Sirius.

Andromeda traversa les allées, puis pointa du doigt une affiche.

\- Qui c'est ? Coupe de cheveux mise à part, ils pourraient passer pour vous quatre…

Sirius rit, lui dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se cultive, et acheta le poster. Une demi-heure plus tard, les visages souriant de Remus, James, Peter et Sirius avaient magiquement remplacé sur le mur de son appartement, ceux de Paul McCartney, John Lennon, Ringo Starr et George Harrison.

…..

Lily rentrait chez elle en marchant.

Courir lui avait manqué. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant que Mrs Evans ne la laisse quitter la maison, en sachant qu'un psychopathe du monde magique voulait la peau de tous les Moldus.

Elle dépassa _Spinner's End_ et continua sur la grande rue. Son circuit habituel de _footing_, vestige du temps où elle s'arrêtait chez Severus, suivait les berges de la rivière, et à cette période de l'année, dire qu'elles étaient boueuses était un euphémisme… Autant dire qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une douche chaude et d'une soirée tranquille.

Alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac pour retrouver ses clés (oui, lorsqu'elle était de retour chez elle, elle oubliait jusqu'à l'existence même des _Alohomora_), la porte s'ouvrit… sur un grand sourire bien trop _familier_.

\- Salut ! Devine qui vient dîner ce soir ?

\- _James_ ?

\- Ah, tu vois, Sirius, ma théorie selon laquelle elle ne m'appelle par mon prénom qu'en dehors de l'école se confirme ! lança-t-il dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… _vous_ faites là ?

\- Incapables de nous passer de toi, admit-il avec un sourire.

Puis, plus sérieusement :

\- Andromeda a de _gros_ ennuis, et on a besoin de ton aide.

Lily referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Mrs Evans riait aux éclats, visiblement à une plaisanterie de Sirius.

\- Maman, tu laisses vraiment _n'importe qui_ rentrer chez nous, commenta-t-elle la scène, pince-sans-rire.

\- _Parfaitement d'accord_, fit la voix de Pétunia depuis le salon, où, dos tourné, elle lisait un livre.

Mrs Evans sourit.

\- La _situation_ semblait l'exiger.

\- Où est Andy ? demanda Lily, pensant qu'elle les accompagnait.

\- En lieu sûr, répondit Sirius. Pour l'instant, elle doit rester cachée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

Les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut te révéler la nature _exacte_ de la situation, mais disons qu'Andy a définitivement quitté la famille Black, et de manière _un peu_ précipitée. Elle avait bien sa malle avec elle, mais visiblement, ses camarades de dortoirs avaient caché la plupart de ses affaires avant le retour… donc à moins de passer toutes les vacances en uniforme (ce qui serait d'un _ennui_…), il lui faudrait des vêtements de filles pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- J'ai bien ça en stock, mais… si elle a vraiment quitté ta famille, tu crois que Bellatrix la laissera retourner à Poudlard sans… heurts ?

\- Non. On voulait aussi te demander de jouer les chiens de garde, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis préfète. Je _suis_ le chien de garde général. Et puis, une telle métaphore de _ta_ part, Black…

\- Lily, toujours aussi agressive, dit James en échangeant un sourire avec son cabot de meilleur ami. _Pour le bien d'Andromeda_, veux-tu bien nous aider ?

\- Je ne vais pas dire non… dit-elle avec ce mouvement de sourcil qui rendait James fou. Donnez-moi deux minutes. Tiens, profitez-en pour convaincre maman que Poudlard est un des lieux les plus sûrs du monde magique, et que je peux retourner à l'école…

\- Eileen m'a déjà parlé, chérie, dit Mrs Evans.

\- Maman, soupira-t-elle. Je cherchais un moyen de canaliser leur attention… Maintenant, tu vas devoir les _supporter – Non, _Black, tu ne montes pas à l'étage !

Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre, et entreprit de trier ceux de ses vêtements qui avaient le plus de chance d'être à la taille d'Andromeda. Elle attrapa sa baguette, qui, dans le monde moldu, lui servait de pique à chignon, et emballa le tout. Elle ajouta au paquetage une trousse de cosmétiques de la marque magique Eglantine Puffett, qu'elle utilisait peu de toute façon, mais qui ferait plaisir à Andromeda, si, comme elle le soupçonnait, elle se trouvait chez Sirius (aka la garçonnière par excellence).

\- C'est prêt, dit-elle à Sirius. Dites à Andy qu'elle peut me demander tout ce qu'elle veut, Athéna fera les commissions, si ta chouette est trop reconnaissable. D'ailleurs, vous l'avez laissée _toute seule_ ?

\- On a entouré l'immeuble de tous les sorts possibles. A cette heure-ci, Ted doit être en train de lui faire découvrir la musique moldue.

\- Elle est avec Ted ? Bon.

\- Vous restez dîner ? demanda Mrs Evans. Mon mari ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer…

\- Et n'aura sûrement pas envie d'écouter Sirius raconter _encore_ une fois comment il a gravi la façade de l'école _uniquement_ pour tester l'efficacité des Fizwizbiz… la coupa Lily.

Même si James avait été à côté sur un balai, pour le rattraper en cas de chute, cet épisode devrait figurer dans le palmarès des pires idées que les Maraudeurs aient pu avoir. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Mrs Evans lui fit les gros yeux. Mais Lily n'y pouvait rien, il avait bien fallu qu'elle stoppe ses instincts d'hôtesse. Sa mère était tout à fait capable de sortir les photos de bébé après le dessert, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lily voulait éviter, c'était découvrir les milles moyens de la torturer que James et Sirius inventeraient, s'ils voyaient une version miniature d'elle-même sur des photos, toute nue en train de faire un château de sable.

\- Merci de votre hospitalité, Mrs Evans, dit James poliment. Mais Lily a raison, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser, il faut que Sirius aille nourrir sa cousine…

Lily lui sourit avec gratitude.

\- Je n'ai pas vu la moto en arrivant… Je suppose que le permis de transplanage ne sera _vraiment_ d'une formalité pour vous?

\- Lily, Lily, Lily, je me demanderai toujours à quoi tu passes ton temps libre… soupira Sirius.

\- A empêcher les gens comme vous de briser le règlement ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu brides leur _créativité !_ protesta-t-il, scandalisé.

James et elle rirent.

Elle leur dit au revoir et leur fit promettre de veiller sur Andromeda pour elle.

\- Il te rend _vraiment_ agressive, ce Potter, observa Mrs Evans, lorsqu'elle rentra à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? C'est un gentil garçon…

Oui, Lily supposait que c'était un gentil garçon. Elle acquiesça.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, maman…

Aucun des garçons n'avait fait de remarque sur sa dégaine, mais elle était tout de même couverte de boue et de sueur.

. .  
Alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, son regard tomba sur son vieil exemplaire corné d'_Orgueil et Préjugés,_ qui trainait par terre.

Bien sûr. Des dizaines de comédies romantiques basées sur ce livre, et elle tombait quand même dans le panneau.

Alice avait raison. Le fait qu'elle haïsse Potter avec autant de force ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose : elle éprouvait des sentiments _forts_ pour lui. Leur nature ? Elle commençait seulement à la comprendre. Quant à l'accepter…

Austen avait vraiment tout compris.

.


	12. Chapter 11-B : Pavane

**Chapitre 11 B- Pavane **

**.**

Druella Black eut un regard approbateur pour les deux paons qui marchaient dans le parc du Manoir Malfoy.

\- Dis-moi encore une fois combien il a payé cette bague de fiançailles ?

\- Deux cents cinquante gallions, répondit-elle calmement. Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'information que tu veux discuter avec Abraxas…

\- Oh, deux cents cinquante gallions est une somme _ridicule_ par rapport à leur fortune…

L'esprit de Narcissa était bien loin de ces considérations financières. Lucius aurait pu payer cette bague cent gallions de moins qu'elle lui aurait dit « oui » de la même façon. Mais le combat de coqs qui se préparait entre les deux futures belles-familles promettait de rendre la soirée animée…

Ils atteignirent la grille du château. Des torches avaient été allumées le long du chemin de graviers blancs et toute la façade du Manoir brillait à la lueur de bougies.

\- Ils nous ont sorti le grand jeu, grogna Bellatrix avec mépris. Tu dois vraiment être la poule aux œufs d'or pour eux…

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Le jour où elle accepterait les conseils de sa sœur en matière d'amour était encore loin … D'autant que les Lestrange aussi devaient être ravis de la dot qu'ils avaient négocié…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'architecture du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius lui avait dit qu'il datait du règne de Guillaume le Conquérant, dont un de ses ancêtres avait été le conseiller, et en effet, les tours effilés et les motifs arrondis au-dessus des fenêtres semblaient dater de l'époque. Narcissa faisait partie des trois seuls élèves de sixième année à encore suivre les cours du Professeur Binns, et elle pensait prendre la spécialité Histoire de l'art en dernière année. Cela risquait fort de se transformer en cours particulier avec Binns, étant donné la propension des élèves à fuir ses cours, mais elle était _passionnée_ par tout ça… Le fait d'avoir grandi entourée des objets légendaires dont parlaient ses livres d'histoire n'y était sans doute pas pour rien…

En tous les cas, elle pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer vivre dans cette grande propriété.

\- … tes joues.

\- Pardon ?

Sa mère soupira et pinça ses pommettes. Ah, oui. Le combat perdu d'avance de Mrs Black sur la pâleur de sa fille. Narcissa aimait pourtant bien sa beauté blonde. Même esthétiquement, elle était assortie à Lucius…

Celui-ci les attendait à côté de son père, un homme d'une taille impressionnante qui s'appuyait sur une canne à pommeau d'argent. Il n'y avait plus de Mrs Malfoy depuis près de dix ans - Lucius n'en parlait jamais.

Les deux hommes avancèrent à leur rencontre.

\- Merci de nous accueillir dans votre magnifique demeure, dit gracieusement Druella, toute trace de sa conversation précédente (sur l'avarice du vieux Malfoy) disparue.

\- Un honneur, Mrs Black, un honneur, dit Lord Malfoy en baisant sa main.

Lucius serra vigoureusement la main de Mr Black, ignora ostensiblement Bellatrix, qui fit de même (c'était leur façon à eux de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient) puis sourit à Narcissa.

\- Votre troisième fille n'a pas pu se libérer ? observa Mr Malfoy.

\- A partir de cette semaine, la famille Black n'a plus que _deux_ filles, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

\- Oh... Je _vois_. J'en suis désolé.

Narcissa fuit le regard de son fiancé.

Lucius les emmena à la salle à manger du deuxième étage, en empruntant clairement le chemin le plus long, pour impressionner ses hôtes par la taille des salles du manoir. Derrière lui, Bellatrix, qui n'était pas dupe de sa stratégie d'ostentation, fit claquer sa langue avec agacement. Elle se chamaillait bien trop avec Lucius à l'école, pour se tenir tranquille à présent qu'il allait devenir son beau-frère.

Le dîner fut grandiose. Les deux elfes de maison, l'un très vieux et l'autre très jeune (leur nez pointu en forme de crayon et leurs énormes yeux verts indiquaient un très net lien de parenté), s'activaient autour de la table.

\- Mr Black, on m'a dit que votre Manoir avait une vue particulièrement prenante sur l'île de Skye, disait Mr Malfoy.

\- Très belle vue sur l'eau, en effet, mais le château des McKinnon est mieux placé encore, dit aimablement Cygnus Black.

\- Et notre Manoir est un peu reculé, ajouta sa femme. Je préfère toujours la Maison familiale de Londres… Vous y êtes bien sûr les bienvenus à votre prochain déplacement …

\- Oh, je suis sûr que Lucius sera ravi de pouvoir rendre visite à sa fiancée…

Bellatrix pinça méchamment le coude de sa sœur. Narcissa regarda avec indifférence la tache brune s'épanouir sur sa peau blanche. Lucius agita sa baguette, et le bleu s'effaça doucement. Narcissa releva les yeux et rencontra le regard doux et… amoureux de son fiancé. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel avec un air dégoûté. Au moment du dessert, l'aînée des Black salua la famille Malfoy, et fila rejoindre Rodolphus, comme elle l'avait annoncé en début de soirée. Narcissa savait que Lucius devait les rejoindre plus tard dans la nuit, à un conseil de Mangemorts.

Ils passèrent dans le petit salon, où Druella Black admira la devise des Malfoy, clairement inscrite sur le manteau de la cheminée, en-dessous de leur blason. _Sanctimonia vincet semper_.

Les parents décidèrent de laisser les fiancés visiter le manoir, pendant qu'ils s'appesantissaient sur les considérations financières liées à l'union de leurs héritiers, et Lucius et Narcissa se retrouvèrent seuls.

Le masque impénétrable de Narcissa se décomposa au moment même où Lucius referma la porte sur les enchères de Mr Black et Lord Malfoy. Lucius prit sa main et l'emmena dans un autre salon, à l'étage inférieur, l'air soucieux. Il ferma doucement la porte et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ta sœur est partie de la maison ?

\- Et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle… Qu'elle ne parle pas à Bella, je comprends, mais moi, je l'aurais aidée…

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Quoi qu'il pense d'Andromeda, il respectait le lien qui existait entre Narcissa et sa sœur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Elle a des amis. Elle devait savoir où aller.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Elle a écrit à Mère qu'elle quittait notre famille à cause de nos divergences … d'allégeance. Mais je crois qu'en fait, le problème est d'une nature toute différente, et c'est mille fois plus grave... Elle…

Ils furent interrompus par un tapotement discret sur la fenêtre derrière eux.

\- Je ne connais pas ce hibou, dit Lucius, méfiant.

\- Nemesis. Le hibou de Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- « Nemesis » ? _Vraiment_ ?

\- C'était le hibou de Bella avant qu'elle ne s'en lasse, avoua Narcissa. Une chance que Sirius s'en soit occupé…

Elle attrapa et lut la lettre. Andromeda y confirmait ce qu'elle avait soupçonné pendant les deux derniers mois.

\- Donne-moi une heure, dit-elle dans un souffle. Est-ce qu'on peut transplaner ici ?

\- Les membres de la famille peuvent transplaner depuis le hall, sinon, à la grille, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qui _se passe_ ?

\- Ce que je craignais, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait contrôlée. Je t'expliquerai. En tant que fiancée, je fais partie de la famille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suppose… cette maison est intelligente…

\- Bien. Une heure d'accord ?

\- Narcissa, attends !

Mais elle courut jusqu'au vestibule, où elle disparut (aucun désartibulage à déplorer, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore son permis) en un claquement de cape. Elle aurait dû en prendre une plus chaude.

.

Le Manoir Black de l'île de Rona était battu par les vents et, ce soir-là, par la pluie. Narcissa affronta les rafales malgré sa silhouette frêle et se dirigea sans attendre vers sa chambre. Le Manoir reconnaissait son empreinte magique et facilitait son avancée en allumant des bougies sur son passage. La chambre d'Andromeda était située juste en face de la sienne.

La porte était striée de brûlures depuis son retour de vacances. Mr et Mrs Black avait évidemment tenté de l'ouvrir. Mais Andromeda était plus fine que cela. Plus _Sirius_. La poignée s'ouvrit pour Narcissa, parce qu'elle venait avec de bonnes intentions.

Un sort d'extension sur une malle, et divers _Accio_ plus tard, et le contenu de la chambre de sa petite sœur était empaqueté. La chambre d'Andromeda, à défaut de sa vie, avait toujours été bien rangée et ordonnée.

Mettre aussi facilement la vie de sa sœur en boîte lui fendit le cœur. Si Bella n'avait jamais été une grande sœur exemplaire, Andromeda avait été la parfaite petite sœur. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas su penser par elle-même.

Narcissa referma sèchement la porte.

\- _Toby_ !

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un craquement sec.

\- Va à Gringotts et livre cette malle au coffre 711. Adresse-toi à Barok, les autres gobelins sont trop bavards. Personne d'autre que _toi et moi_ ne doit être au courant.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut dans un nouveau _crac_ sonore. Le contrat magique qui la liait aux membres de la famille Black l'empêcherait de parler.

Narcissa ne put se résoudre à rester plus longtemps seule, face à cette porte qui resterait à tout jamais fermée.

.

Lucius l'attendait dans le hall, anxieux. Son visage s'éclaira en la voyant apparaître.

\- J'ai fait dire qu'on allait faire une promenade à la belle éto… _par_ _où_ es-tu passée ?

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à sa mise. Trempée et boueuse.

\- On dira qu'on a fait un écart par les étangs, sourit-elle.

Mais il vit bien que son nez avait été rougi par autre chose que le froid.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ?

\- Promis, mais pas ici. Je la mettrais en danger si un de mes parents nous entendait.

\- _D'ailleurs_, je n'avais pas vu mon père d'aussi bonne humeur depuis des lustres, dit-il d'un air pensif, avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

\- Moi ? sourit-elle. Non… Cette potion relaxante dans sa soupe, par contre…

Lucius l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Vous cachez vraiment bien votre jeu, mademoiselle Black.

\- C'est pour mieux arriver à mes fins, monsieur Malfoy. Et en l'occurrence, ce que je désire, c'est que mon mariage ne soit pas reporté parce que nos parents se sont entretués…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père tient trop à cette alliance… il n'était pas ravi quand je lui ai dit que tu voulais attendre la fin de tes études pour te marier, mais il saura se tenir si ça peut rapprocher nos deux familles… ou nos deux coffres à la banque… sourit-il.

\- Et moi qui espérais qu'il _m'appréciait_, fit Narcissa, sarcastique.

\- Le fait que moi, je _« t'apprécie »_, ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Hum… c'est une victoire plus facile, rit-elle. Mais je suppose que je dois me faire à l'idée d'épouser l'héritier de cet impitoyable Lord Malfoy…

…..

Plus tard dans la nuit, un autre Lord présida sa cour. Les silhouettes masquées le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête lorsque, de sa démarche altière, il traversa leurs rangs.

Un homme fit un court pas en avant, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui eut fit signe d'avancer. Il sortit un coffret de sous sa cape.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

\- Un cadeau, monseigneur. De la part de Rosier, Croupton et moi.

\- Un _cadeau_, Igor ? En quel honneur ? dit la voix sucrée de Lord Voldemort.

\- L'anniversaire de Grindelwald, monseigneur. J'ai pensé, puisque vous continuez son œuvre, que…

\- Qu'il était mon _inspiration_ ? Igor, Igor, je suis ma propre inspiration… Je vais _achever_ ce que Grindelwald a entrepris, parce que je suis bien plus déterminé et plus puissant que lui…

Karkaroff acquiesça et se répandit en excuses.

Mais Voldemort était curieux. Il ouvrit la boîte et regarda le serpent qui se redressa paresseusement à l'intérieur.

\- Quelle race ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est un ami qui nous l'a envoyée … Quirrell… qui vous soutient, même s'il ne fait pas (encore) partie des nôtres. D'après lui, ce sont des serpents rares… magiques… qu'on ne trouve qu'en Inde. C'est une femelle. Et son venin a certaines propriétés qui le rendent presque toujours mortel – à-à taille adulte, ce serpent se transformera en redoutable garde du corps …non que vous en ayez besoin, monseigneur ! Mais on dit qu'ils sont quasiment immortels et qu'ils ont une intelligence hors du commun… Alors comme nous connaissons votre… intérêt pour les serpents…

\- Tu parles trop, Igor… dit son maître d'une voix douce sans quitter le serpent des yeux. … Quasiment immortel, dis-tu ?

Il approcha ses longs doigts pâles de l'épaisse vipère.

Severus retint son souffle, comme beaucoup dans l'assemblée de Mangemorts. Pour sa part, si on lui avait dit à l'instant que ce serpent avait un venin mortel, il n'aurait pas avancé sa main aussi imprudemment. Mais Voldemort aimait jouer avec la mort. C'était même sa grande passion.

Le serpent s'enroula docilement autour de son poignet. Voldemort fixa les yeux sans paupière du reptile. Celui-ci semblait répondre à son regard. Voldemort n'eut même pas à soumettre son esprit, l'animal lui était déjà loyal. Il avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur les serpents… Etre le premier (et seul à sa connaissance) Fourchelangue du XXe siècle avait ses avantages.

L'étrange bracelet écailleux autour de son bras droit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers ses partisans.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que certains ont pensé à l'anniversaire d'un autre grand mage… Mais c'est Lucius, Bellatrix et Rodolphus que nous devrions tous féliciter cette nuit, pour leur fidélité au sang pur…

Sous leurs masques, Bellatrix semblait boire du petit-lait et Lucius arborait un sourire satisfait.

\- Oui, je pense que vous méritez _tous_ une récompense… _Flambio_ !

Et il dessina dans les airs avec sa baguette.

La Marque habituelle d'abord, mais il y ajouta d'autres détails. Les Mangemorts _sentirent_ le dessin se compléter, car il se gravait en même temps dans leur chair, juste au-dessus du poignet gauche. Une serpent sortait à présent de la bouche de la tête de mort, et se torsadait en un huit allongé que plusieurs reconnurent comme le symbole de l'éternité.

Tom Jedusor aurait pu être artiste-peintre, s'il n'avait pas choisi d'autres… priorités.

\- Voilà qui est mieux… dit-il d'un air satisfait. Habituez-vous à la _nouvelle_ Marque des Ténèbres ! Désormais, qu'on la voit briller au-dessus de la tête de tous ceux qui méritent son jugement !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il fit apparaître la nouvelle Marque dans le ciel. Severus se dit que vraiment, elle était plus effrayante comme cela. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas peur des serpents, il les préférait seulement coupés en émincé dans un chaudron qu'autour de son poignet. Mais il avait appris à ne pas questionner les pensées et actions de son maître.

\- Comment devrais-je l'appeler ? dit-il en caressant doucement ses lèvres du bout de sa baguette.

\- Les indiens les appellent Nâga, monseigneur, tenta Karkaroff. Nâginî pour les femelles.

\- _Nagini_… oui, j'aime ce nom, sourit Lord Voldemort.

…..

\- Fawkes ? Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur, c'est juste que c'est un nom particulier…

\- L'instigateur de la conspiration des poudres, dit Albus Dumbledore d'un absent. Je trouvais ça amusant…

Hagrid ne le contredit pas, mais se repencha sur sa bêche. Il lui restait encore la terre de la moitié de son potager à retourner, ses courges à planter et deux bonnes livres de fumier de dragon à étendre par-dessus. Dumbledore le regardait travailler, accoudé à la barrière. II s'était arrêté papoter après sa promenade quotidienne dans le parc de Poudlard.

\- Incroyablement loyal… il me prend pour sa mère, je pense… moi qui me félicitais de ne pas encore ressembler à un vieux hibou mal-coiffé… comme mon ancien professeur - vous en ai-je déjà parlé ? – (Orlan Greengrass, je crois) … Il passait son temps à faire tremper sa barbe dans les potions de ses élèves ? Ca donnait des résultats tout à fait inattendu…

Hagrid était habitué à la propension surprenante qu'avait le directeur à changer de sujet.

\- Les phénix ont le même instinct que les poussins – c'est l'imprégnation, dit Hagrid, qui avait dans sa tête au moins autant de choses sur les créatures magiques qu'il y en avait dans les livres de la Bibliothèque – et ce, bien que sa dyslexie l'ait empêché de les y lire. C'est vous qu'il a vu en premier en sortant de son œuf… c'est normal qu'il se soit senti attiré par vous et votre magie, grommela-t-il.

Hagrid avait offert Fawkes à Dumbledore encore à l'état d'un œuf : c'était rarissime, et le mage, aussi expérimenté soit-il, n'en avait jamais vu sous cette forme. Hagrid n'avait pas dit où il s'était procuré l'objet rare, mais sans doute clandestinement... Dumbledore regrettait seulement de n'avoir pu étudier de plus près la coquille, qui était faite d'un métal doré inconnu des hommes, avant qu'elle ne s'embrase et ne libère le petit tas de plumes humides. Les phénix étaient de fascinantes créatures. Et ce qu'ils symbolisaient était extrêmement beau.

Dumbledore soupira légèrement en fixant un papillon voleter près de la chaumière de son garde-chasse. Un gros scarabée vert grimpait paresseusement sur la barrière blanche du potager.

\- Minchum veut encore que nous prenions le thé en public… Il semble estimer que mon soutien est nécessaire à sa nouvelle campagne …

\- Avec Vous-savez-qui dehors, monsieur le directeur, je comprends qu'il cherche un moyen de légitimer son gouvernement. Vous avoir à ses côtés serait un atout…

Dumbledore acquiesça, mais eut l'air attristé. Il regrettait depuis longtemps que son amitié avec Hagrid soit légèrement teintée de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas eu une relation d'amitié épurée d'intérêt politique ou professionnel depuis son adolescence… même si Minerva osait lui tenir tête (et il l'appréciait pour cela), il restait son employeur. Que le Ministre de la Magie se serve de lui comme d'une enseigne ne le dérangeait pas (il aimait le thé), mais il regrettait toujours le fait qu'on le prenne pour un grand personnage. Sa collaboration avec Nicolas Flamel s'était achevée près de dix ans plus tôt, et récemment, ses seules activités avaient été l'étude (mais pas la recherche), la prévention (mais pas l'action active) contre Voldemort, et le tricot (activité, que malheureusement, il délaissait de plus en plus).

\- Mumchin ne sera pas plus efficace que Jenkins à ce poste, déclara Dumbledore. Ils ont peur de Voldemort. Et cette idée de placer des Détraqueurs autour d'Azkaban… Vous savez ce que je pense d'une alliance à de telles créatures, Hagrid…

\- Mmh… Je compte bien ne jamais avoir à y mettre les pieds…

Dumbledore acquiesça vaguement. Hagrid suivit son regard.

\- Poudlard est bien vide sans élève, hein ? grommela-t-il en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

\- Rien de plus qu'une ruine magique ou un monument historique, acquiesça-t-il. Que je compte bien protéger jusqu'à ma mort…

Cette dernière phrase n'échappa pas à l'ouïe du demi-géant.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que Vous-savez-qui tentera de s'attaquer à Poudlard ?

\- Dans l'immédiat, je pense que son regard est plus global, mais en dernier lieu, oui, je pense qu'il se tourna vers le lieu où tout a commencé pour lui… Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des hypothèses, mais où mieux qu'ici développer une idéologie ? En l'occurrence, ce qui me préoccupe davantage à propos de cette école, ce sont les dégâts que pourraient causer certains de mes élèves… Voldemort n'a pas besoin d'être partout, s'il a des partisans… Le ver va se nicher au cœur de la pomme, s'il veut corrompre parfaitement le fruit…

Hagrid se gratta légèrement la barbe.

\- Mais il y a de bons fruits qui tomberont du même arbre… _Beaucoup_ de bons fruits…

Le directeur acquiesça.

…

Le sifflet retentit et le Poudlard Express s'ébranla.

Lily agita sa main vers Mr et Mrs Evans ainsi que Pétunia, Alice vers ses parents et son petit frère, un blondinet de six ans qui avait les mêmes fossettes qu'elle.

Elles se mirent ensuite à la recherche d'un compartiment vide (Alice comptait bien exploiter le statut de préfète de sa meilleure amie pour leur obtenir un compartiment privé, et lui faire raconter ses vacances _en détail,_ avant qu'elle ne parte pour sa première ronde). Lily refusa de profiter de sa position pour négocier les sièges de premières années et elles durent se frayer un passage vers les wagons situés à l'arrière du train.

\- Alors comme ça, James est _encore_ venu chez toi ?

Elle était visiblement ravie.

\- Alice, ne commence pas…

\- Allez, Lily, si tu devais donner un adjectif pour le qualifier ?

Lily réfléchit et choisit d'être honnête … à sa façon.

\- « _Passable_. Mais pas assez pour me tenter».

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit, quand elle reconnut la référence.

.

\- Passable ? _Passable_ ? Comment _ça_ « passable » ?

En route sous la cape d'invisibilité pour vérifier qu'Andromeda et Ted n'avaient pas d'ennuis, les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard. Peter murmura :

\- J'aurais pas aimé.

James lui donna une tape sur le bras. Remus soupira.

\- Crois-le ou non, c'était bon signe.

\- Comment « passable » peut-il être bon signe ? s'exclama James scandalisé. Je ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles !

Ses trois amis le regardèrent, et acquiescèrent.

.

Au cas où (on m'a posé la question), cette dernière référence vient toujours de _Pride and prejudice_, les amis ! Je ne parlerai plus beaucoup du couple Narcissa/Lucius, parce que je ne me suis toujours pas faite une idée claire sur eux… (c'est le genre de personnages fascinants _justement_ parce qu'on ne peut pas prétendre les comprendre complètement, je pense…) du coup, voilà un chapitre complet sur eux : je me suis fait plaisir J

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets une scène très satisfaisante, et d'autres … du niveau habituel J


	13. Chapter 12 : Discussions entre filles

**Chapitre 12** Discussion entre filles

.

La nouvelle de la grossesse d'Andromeda se propagea dans les couloirs du _Poudlard Express_ comme une traînée de poudre. Alors forcément, à l'arrivée, il y eut l'inévitable explosion.

Alice s'interposa avec un puissant _Protego_ entre Andromeda et le sort lancé par Bellatrix. La septième année ne rata sa cible que de peu : le maléfice ricocha sur un banc du quai de Pré-au-lard, qui éclata violemment. Alice tenta d'endiguer la retombée des débris d'un coup de baguette, et elle ne dut le fait d'être encore debout qu'à Sirius, qui dévia le sort suivant de Bellatrix. Sirius qui n'était pas là un instant auparavant. Visiblement, la cape d'invisibilité était de sortie.

\- Soixante-dix points en moins pour Serpentard, est-ce que ça te calmerait? intervint Lily quand le nuage de fumée retomba.

Bellatrix sourit insolemment. Elle avait été préfète pendant les deux premiers mois de sa cinquième année. Elle savait donc que seuls les préfets-en-chef avaient le pouvoir d'enlever davantage que 50 points (la confiance accordée aux préfets avait ses limites…).

Mais rien n'empêchait _théoriquement_ Lily de lui enlever trente-cinq points en plusieurs fois ? Si ?

\- Laisse tomber Lily, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Sirius en regardant froidement sa cousine.

\- Alice, laisse tomber.

\- Non, répondit-elle sans quitter la Serpentard des yeux, ni baisser sa baguette. On n'attaque pas mes amis, question de principe.

Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais le regard de profond dégoût que se lançaient Alice et Bellatrix était tel, que Lily sut que sa meilleure amie avait déjà affronté Bellatrix auparavant.

Et en effet, Bellatrix éprouvait (si c'était possible) plus de haine pour Alice, que pour Lily-même : Alice était une sorcière qu'elle ne comprenait pas , Lily n'était qu'une méprisable Née-Moldue qu'un lunatique avait nommé préfète, et qui _valait_ à peine son mépris.

Dans un élan surprenant de préfectitude, Lupin ordonna aux Serpentards de baisser leurs baguettes et de partir vers le château. Il menaça de combiner ses pouvoirs de préfets avec ceux de Lily et de Ted, et de leur enlever cent cinquante points _chacun_. Après un dernier regard mauvais, Bellatrix se laissa convaincre par Rodolphus et Rabastan, mais les murmures qu'ils échangeaient en partant ne laissaient rien présager de bon pour la suite …

\- Joli _bluff_, fit Lily à Remus. On ne peut pas enlever de points avant le début du trimestre.

\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle sera déjà loin avant de se rappeler ce détail… et puis je suis presque certain qu'elle n'a jamais lu le règlement…

\- Certes.

Les Maraudeurs, Alice et Lily se tournèrent vers Andromeda. Malgré le vague de sa robe de sorcier, son ventre était indéniablement bombé.

\- Félicitations ! firent-ils en cœur.

\- Vous êtes bien les seuls à dire ça, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Enceinte à seize ans…

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça…

\- Si tu savais le nombre d'enfants illégitimes auxquels Sirius doit déjà verser une pension alimentaire… soupira dramatiquement Peter.

\- Hé ! Qui vous a mis au courant ? plaisanta Sirius. Adeline ? Shirley ? Ou est-ce Mickaëla ? S'il-vous-plaît, si c'est une fille, ne l'appelez pas « Mickaëla »…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Au moins, comparé à _certains_, on sait que c'est du sérieux.

Ted et Andromeda échangèrent un regard incertain.

\- _C'est_ sérieux. C'est juste que… on est bien les deux seules personnes à le croire.

\- Hé, c'est l'avis des principaux intéressés qui importe, dit James.

\- Dites merde au reste du monde! _Make love, not war_ ! conclut doctement Sirius, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en riant vers l'arrêt des diligences à destination de Poudlard. _Rock and roll,_ _jeunesse_ !

…

Narcissa s'était stratégiquement assise à la table des Serpentards, à égale distance de chacune de ses deux sœurs. Assez près d'Andromeda pour dire qu'elle la protégerait, assez près de Bellatrix pour indiquer qu'elle partageait son opinion. La place courageuse mais surtout ambiguë donc maline - celle d'une digne Serpentard.

Severus jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Miss Pomfresh discutait avec le professeur McGonagall, vraisemblablement d'Andromeda. Il remarqua qu'Andromeda passait imperceptiblement sa baguette au-dessus de chacun des plats qui venaient de sa gauche. Au moins, elle avait conscience que le commerce de poisons avaient longtemps été une spécialité de la famille Rookwood.

Lily était en train de se goinfrer de tarte à la mélasse quand elle surprit le regard de James posé sur elle. Elle essuya immédiatement ses doigts collants, très gênée qu'il puisse la surprendre en flagrant délit d'inélégance. Ca n'échappa bien sûr pas à Alice, qui parlait avec Basile, Frank et Hildegarde de grossesse précoce (comme à peu près tous les élèves présents), mais son amie ne dit rien. Lily avait été claire dans le train.

Severus avait voulu qu'elle le choisisse, lui. James avait voulu qu'elle le choisisse, lui. Et elle avait choisi de se choisir elle-même. Elle ne niait pas que James l'intéressait. Elle était tout de même passé de l'étape « je le hais et il m'insupporte au plus haut point » à « je l'apprécie comme ami ». Admettre de faire le pas suivant était un peu trop pour son ego, pour l'instant. Elle se sentait presque _humiliée_ d'être tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi… Et dire qu'elle avait reproché à James sa grosse tête…

En somme, elle se méfiait beaucoup plus d'elle-même que de lui. Une fois qu'elle aurait changé ça, elle reconsidèrerait le cas « Potter ».

Elle remonta, toujours pensive, vers les dortoirs. Bien entendu, elle avait été optimiste de penser pouvoir réviser le soir d'un retour de vacances.

.

En entendant son nom, Lily leva les yeux de son manuel avancé de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à effectuer un _Patronus_. Si Lucius Malfoy y arrivait…

Les filles de sixième année étaient en train de parler de leurs prénoms préférés, Alice allongée sur le ventre, Liv et Chiara piochant dans un grand sac de dragées surprise, et Mary et Hildegarde gratouillant les oreilles de KitKat et Centurion.

\- J'aime bien Sibylle et April pour une fille, Cyril ou Virgile pour un garçon, disait pensivement Alice.

\- Moi, Zelda pour une fille, dit Liv Figgs.

\- Tu as déjà appelé un chat comme ça ! protesta sa sœur.

\- Et alors ?

Lily reporta son attention sur son livre, puis sur le dais de son baldaquin.

\- Tu t'imagines annoncer à tes parents que tu es enceinte ? rit Alice.

\- Autant aller se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec un T-Shirt « Née-moldue et fière de l'être », acquiesça Lily.

La plaisanterie tomba à plat. Par les postillons de Merlin, l'humour cynique des Maraudeurs commençait à prendre sur elle... Alice tenta de la rattraper en continuant plus sérieusement :

\- C'est un _internat_, c'est forcément arrivé avant… Il y a tous ces passages secrets, et puis, Lily passe sa _vie_ à surprendre des gens en train de …(Lily acquiesça)… Et même si notre escalier à nous est piégé, le contraire n'est pas vrai…

\- Ooooh, et peut-on savoir dans quelle circonstance tu l'as découvert ?

Le visage rond tout en fossette d'Alice rougit.

Elles la charrièrent un moment, puis vers une heure du matin, décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Lily passa une très mauvaise nuit. Les cauchemars, elle connaissait. Mais quand des images de bébé s'y mêlaient, cela devenait insupportable.

….

Comme tous les matins, les Serpentards arrivèrent en groupe au petit déjeuner. Lily nota immédiatement l'absence des sœurs Black en tête de cortège, et comprit bientôt pourquoi.

Elle chercha Ted du regard, puis se rappela qu'il devait encore être couché, puisqu'il n'avait pas cours avant la deuxième période.

A côté de la luxuriante chevelure couleur de corbeau de Bellatrix et de la cascade blonde aux mouvements ondés Narcissa Black, Andromeda s'avança jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, la tête haute. Et chauve.

Elle avait été _rasée_.

Lily ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était levée. Mais le mouvement avait visiblement attiré l'attention des professeurs. Elle serrait tellement fort sa baguette que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite. Elle n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi en colère.

Il était réellement effrayant.

Au moment où Andromeda s'assit à côté de Narcissa à une extrémité de la table des Serpentards, Dumbledore se leva dans un mouvement de cape impressionnant et toute l'assemblée se tut. Il ne prononça qu'un mot, mais parfaitement audible.

\- _Qui_ ?

Il y eut un court silence, puis Bellatrix se leva (sous le regard admiratif de Rodolphus, et malheureusement, d'autres élèves) et déclara fièrement :

\- Moi.

Lily lui aurait fait avaler chaque dent de cet insolent sourire. Une à une.

Dans un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore, comme si on allait assister à un match de tennis particulièrement excitant, mais grave.

\- Eh bien, allez faire votre malle, Miss Black, dit-il avec la froideur du blizzard.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux lançait des éclairs. Bellatrix se leva gracieusement de table et quitta la Grande Salle, bientôt rejointe par ses amis. Andromeda et Mrs Pomfresh quittèrent la Salle après eux. Lily tremblait de rage, livide.

\- Il ne va pas la laisser partir comme ça ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Lily, assieds-toi, dit James. Ce ne sont que des cheveux. Calme-toi.

\- Me _calmer_ ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche, qui n'avait pas besoin d'être forte pour paraître impressionnante. Me _calmer_ ? Révise ton histoire moldue !

.

Alice, Remus et James la regardèrent se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- On devrait peut-être la suivre ?

\- Non, laissez-la se calmer.

Sirius fixait Andromeda.

\- Pourquoi ses cheveux ?

\- Tu as entendu parler des épurations dans le monde moldu après la grande guerre fomentée par Grindelwald ?

\- Des épurations ?

\- Je ne tiens pas en parler, là... Demande à Frank, je vais voir ce que fait Lily.

Elle la trouva dehors, pas très loin des portes d'entrée. Son sac de cours était par terre à côté d'elle et elle tentait de faire apparaître une espèce de brume argentée au bout de sa baguette. Alice remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, Lily, tu ne pourras pas te concentrer.

\- Je _veux_ apprendre ce sort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un _Patronus_. Ça veut dire « protecteur ». C'est un sort qui protège de la peur.

\- Je _doute_ qu'un tel sort existe, Lily.

\- Il repousse les Détraqueurs, expliqua son amie. Donc indirectement…

\- Alors tu as peur… dit tranquillement Alice en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

Lily ne nia pas.

\- Il me faut juste un souvenir suffisamment heureux. Je n'arrive pas à choisir le bon.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu James parler de ce truc… il doit savoir faire un _Patronus_, demande-lui conseil, dit-elle simplement.

\- Demander conseil à James ? sourit-elle presque.

Déjà à l'époque où ils ne s'entendaient pas, une rivalité académique avait lié Lily et James. Lily essaya encore quelques minutes, puis accepta de rentrer, quand l'heure de début des cours approcha.

Au moment où elles arrivaient dans le Hall, Bellatrix apparaissait avec ses malles au bout du couloir principal. Toute la haine que Lily avait ressentie plus tôt reflua vers elle.

Elle se planta au milieu de l'entrée, Alice sur ses talons. Sentant le danger, plusieurs élèves accélèrent le pas dans l'escalier.

\- Lily, tu n'as vraiment rien à prouver ici, lui souffla son amie.

\- Alice, s'il-te-plaît, reste en dehors de tout ça…

Les Serpentards qui entouraient Bellatrix éclatèrent de rire.

\- Black, la salua froidement Alice.

\- Eyre, roucoula la sorcière. Et Evaaans. Ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée… jalouse de la coupe de ton amie ?

\- On va régler ça, _ici_ et _maintenant_, dit Lily très calmement. Une discussion _entre filles_.

\- Pourquoi pas… sourit Bellatrix.

Elle laissa ses malles à Croupton.

\- _Lily_.

\- Alice, _va-t-en _de _là_, ou je te jette un sort…

Lily la sentit quitter ses côtés, vraisemblablement pour rameuter des professeurs dans la Grande salle.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et la salua.

\- Oh, non… roucoula Lily à son tour. On va régler ça _à la moldue_. Eprouvons un peu la supériorité du sang pur en _toutes_ circonstances…

Et son poing s'écrasa sur le nez de la sorcière avec un craquement extrêmement _satisfaisant_.

La Mangemort vacilla. Quelqu'un eut le bon sens de prononcer un _Expelliarmus_ avant qu'elle n'ait pu attraper sa baguette. Lily avait déjà eu le temps de bourrer de coup de poing l'estomac de la sorcière, quand celle-ci commença à réagir. Avec un cri sauvage, Bellatrix fonça sur elle et la renversa sur les dalles de l'entrée. Lily agrippa les longues boucles noires et tira, jusqu'à en avoir une poignée dans les mains.

\- Ce ne sont _que_ des cheveux, après tout, cracha-t-elle au visage de la Sang-Pur.

Bellatrix lui mordit le bras. Lily hurla, mais ne lâcha pas prise.

\- Mesdemoiselles ! cria la voix de Slughorn.

\- Arrête ! Tu risques de toucher Lily ! dit la voix de Remus.

\- Bella ! suivit le cri de Narcissa.

Personne n'osait intervenir, les causes de la bagarre étant inconnues. Les professeurs s'employaient davantage à empêcher les spectateurs d'intervenir qu'à tenter de séparer les deux sorcières (puisqu'un Slughorn pas alarmé pour un sou avait déclaré : « Oh, elles finiront bien par se lasser… »).

Ce ne fut pas exactement ce qui se passa.

Alors que Lily venait tout juste de se dégager de la clé de bras de Bellatrix, une élégante baguette en ébène roula sur le sol jusqu'à la main de la sorcière, et...

\- _Endoloris_ ! hurla l'aînée des Black.

Le foudroiement de la douleur s'abattit sur Lily.

La souffrance n'était pas physique, et c'était ce qui la rendait insupportable - elle venait de partout à la fois et rien ne semblait pouvoir y remédier.

Le cri de Lily résonna dans le hall, encore et encore. Elle crut que son crâne allait exploser… elle sentit se rapprocher dangereusement le moment où sa volonté allait abandonner sa raison à l'abîme des maux qui l'entouraient. Mais si ça pouvait arrêter la douleur… _tout_ sauf la douleur…

Puis elle sentit un _Protego_ l'envelopper. Un Impardonnable ne pouvait être brisé, mais l'intervention déconcerta Bellatrix assez longtemps pour qu'elle perde la concentration nécessaire à la bonne exécution du maléfice.

Lily tomba au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses mains plaquées sur la tête. Elle sentit des bras amicaux la toucher, mais garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Bellatrix avait été stupéfixée elle fixait, avec un regard de pur dégoût, Albus Dumbledore, qui se tenait droit, sa baguette pointée sur elle.

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Professeurs, élèves et Aurors semblèrent figés pendant des heures. Lily s'entendit laisser échapper un petit sanglot.

\- Alastor, Gideon, emmenez-moi _ça_ hors de Poudlard, fit la voix du directeur. Miss Black, nous nous reverrons au _tribunal_.

Gideon Prewett prononça un _Locomotor Barda_ et emmena Bellatrix, pendant que Maugrey s'occupait de sa malle. La sorcière semblait vouloir graver leur visage dans son esprit, par son regard brillant. La liste de ses prochaines victimes, à coup sûr. Les deux Aurors ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être avaient-ils trop l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'attention…

Lily se redressa, toute tremblante. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle vit que plusieurs élèves avaient lancé des _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ pour empêcher à la fois les Serpentards et les Maraudeurs d'intervenir dans leur duel. James et Sirius en particulier avaient été pétrifiés en train de lancer un sort, et regardaient la scène la bouche ouverte, clairement déçus qu'on les ait empêchés d'intervenir.

\- Tout le monde en cours ! ordonna Dumbledore à la cantonade, avant de prononcer un _Finite incantatem_ assez puissant pour tous les délivrer des sorts de statufication.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, Lily n'en menait pas large du tout.

\- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Evans. J'aurais pensé que _vous_ sauriez ne pas entrer dans ce petit jeu malsain.

Potter et d'autres élèves protestèrent (vite réduit au silence par le regard noir du directeur), mais Lily ne dit rien. Elle aurait presque _remercié_ Dumbledore. C'était tellement plus simple de compter ses actions en points… elle avait _honte_ d'elle-même, de s'être pris au jeu… _Cinquante points_ ? C'était juste, et en même temps, ça ne l'était pas. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une semaine de bonnes réponses en cours pour les rattraper. Et cela revenait à un calcul de compensation, comme d'autres comptaient les buts et les pénaltys au Quidditch… Alors que ce qu'elle venait de faire était inexcusable. Elle était préfète. Elle était _droite_, elle était un exemple, par Circé. Elle s'était faite _plaisir_, voilà ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'effrayait elle-même.

Alice lui tendit son sac. Lily voulut l'attraper, mais elle tremblait tellement que son bras le lâcha.

\- Viens t'asseoir, tu n'es pas capable d'aller en cours, fit-elle.

\- Je peux parfaitement aller en cours, protesta-t-elle.

Mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête tournait comme si elle couvait une mauvaise fièvre. Est-ce que les sorts impardonnables provoquaient des dommages irréversibles sur leurs victimes ? La douleur avait semblé si _réelle_…

\- _Revigor_, murmura Remus.

Elle lui adressa un regard de gratitude, et accepta d'aller s'asseoir sur le bas de la rambarde de l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

\- Pars devant, Alice, je n'ai pas cours, dit Sirius.

\- Moi non plus, dit James. On va s'occuper d'elle.

\- Lily ? demanda Alice, incertaine.

\- Vas-y, Alice, garde-moi une place.

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça avec un air sérieux, puis un regard sévère vers les deux Maraudeurs qui voulait dire « prenez-soin-d-elle-_ou_-je-me-chargerais-personnellement-de-votre-cas. » Albus Dumbledore revint vers eux trois, après s'être assuré que personne ne s'était attardé dans les couloirs.

\- Miss Evans, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Elle aurait voulu répondre « sans doute mieux que cette succube mal coiffée » mais elle sentit que ce n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas.

\- Suis-je sensée me sentir bien après un _Doloris_… ?

\- La douleur est purement psychique– je ne dis pas que c'est plus _facile_ à supporter, mais vous n'aurez pas de séquelles. Je voulais dire, est-ce que tout va bien, en général ?

Les yeux bleus perçants fixèrent les siens et elle eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Parce qu'elle savait que dans le monde des sorciers, ce n'était pas seulement une expression, elle détourna son regard. Puis elle changea d'avis et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu'il voit dans sa tête toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin, et qu'il admette que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Elle voulait qu'il se sente _coupable_ d'entretenir cette utopie de paix dans son école.

\- Je ne suis pas fière d'avoir répondu à … l'innommable par la violence, professeur, mais je n'ai pas honte d'avoir _agi_. Je ne pouvais pas ne _pas_ agir. Et moi aussi, je parle en général.

\- J'ai bien conscience que l'inaction est difficile à vivre, Miss Evans. Je vous promets… d'y réfléchir.

Ni Sirius, ni James, ni Lily n'eurent l'air de comprendre. Dumbledore leur fit promettre de l'emmener à l'infirmerie si nécessaire, et les quitta. Elle préféra accompagner les garçons à la bibliothèque, un peu gênée d'avoir une escorte, mais ne réussit pas à travailler. Son regard revenait toujours à la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de laquelle des nuages de pluie se formaient.

L'orage n'était pas loin. Mais la véritable tempête faisait rage dans les esprits autour d'eux, depuis des mois. Et ces fenêtres ne suffiraient pas à l'arrêter quand elle éclaterait.

….

Abus Dumbledore écouta avec un calme olympien, voire amusé, la litanie d'insultes que Mme Black lui crachait au visage. Son mari, qui avait l'air plus modéré, et peut-être aussi accoutumé aux éruptions de colère de son épouse, les regardaient, l'air presque ennuyé, depuis son fauteuil (où _lui,_ était assis).

Quand Druella Black reprit sa respiration, Dumbledore comprit que c'était à lui de parler.

\- Ma très chère Druella, je tiens à vous rappeler que parmi les valeurs traditionnelles que vous défendez si ardemment, se trouve quelque chose que l'on appelle la _courtoisie_. L'amabilité aussi, mais, peut-être n'est-ce pas exactement une valeur, plutôt une qualité qui se travaille…

Se rappelant que la philosophie n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, et que c'était souvent une source d'agacement pour ses interlocuteurs (dommage, lui aurait beaucoup aimé que la philosophie entre dans les cursus scolaires…), il revint à son sujet.

\- Votre fille n'a pas seulement brisé une quinzaine de règles de Poudlard, elle a utilisé un sortilège _Impardonnable_ sur une de ses camarades. Dois-je vous rappeler que seul son jeune âge, et vos relations, sans doute, lui permettront d'avoir un procès équitable ? Croyez-moi, Azkaban n'est pas l'endroit où vous voulez voir votre fille finir sa vie, et Poudlard n'est pas l'endroit où je veux la voir finir sa scolarité.

\- Je suis _certaine_ que Durmstrang sera ravi d'accueillir ma fille pour qu'elle finisse son année scolaire dans un endroit plus… sélectif…

\- Qu'en est-il de vos autres filles ?

\- _Mon_ autre fille souhaite continuer ses études à Poudlard, et je ne m'y opposerai pas.

\- Qu'en est-il d'_Andromeda Black ?_ précisa le directeur.

\- Elle ne _souillera_ bientôt plus notre nom. J'ai cru comprendre que ce Sang-de-Bourbe et elle allaient se marier cet été. Elle sera majeure. Elle ne dépendra plus de notre responsabilité.

\- Elle a fait une demande d'émancipation, je crois que je l'ai ici.

Druella et Cygnus Black signèrent le parchemin avec une satisfaction et un empressement évidents. Dumbledore leur jeta un regard dégoûté, puis les reconduisit jusqu'au bas de l'escalier qui menait à son bureau.

\- Un nouveau mot de passe, monsieur le Directeur ? demanda la Gargouille, quand les deux Black furent hors de portée de voix.

Dumbledore observa les claquements de cape agacés de Mrs Black.

\- _Suçacide_.

Je ne tenais pas à faire une apologie de la violence, mais franchement je n'ai encore jamais lu une fanfiction dans laquelle Bellatrix se fasse casser la figure, et ça manquait ! ^^ Désolée mais compte tenu de l'approche des examens et du travail scolaire qui ne diminue pas, je ralentis le rythme (il faut dire que j'étais partie sur les chapeaux de roues…), mais promis, ça va continuer J

(Le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe de cette journée)


	14. Chapter 13 : Mauvaise graine

**Chapitre 13 : Mauvaise graine **

.

.

Lily vérifia une nouvelle fois les proportions d'épines de poisson-diable. Dans dix-sept minutes exactement, la potion capillaire pour Andromeda serait prête. Bellatrix avait « bien » fait les choses. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de raser sa sœur, elle avait ensorcelé son crâne pour que des sorts basiques comme le sortilège de Cheveux Drus ne marchent pas. Comme toujours quand la magie pure lui faisait faux bond, Lily se tournait vers les Potions.

Elle versa précautionneusement les épines réduites en poudre dans le chaudron. L'ingrédient pouvait être très nocif à forte quantité, mais Lily savait ce qu'elle faisait. La potion émit un chuintement désagréable, mais pris la couleur sable indiquée par le livre. Elle baissa le feu, essaya son front et s'assit un moment.

Andromeda allait plutôt bien lorsqu'elle l'avait vue. Visiblement, Narcissa avait dormi dans son dortoir la veille, pour éviter que Bellatrix ne tente quoi que ce soit (mais l'aînée des Black avait fini par avoir Andromeda lorsqu'elle avait été à la salle de bain), et se savoir soutenue par une de ses sœurs lui suffisait. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Ted. Il voulait qu'ils se marient et elle, ne voulait pas l'épouser pour les mauvaises raisons – un bébé et le fait d'être sans famille et déshéritée.

Même avec Bellatrix partie, Andromeda ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle avait convenu avec Dumbledore de suivre son dernier mois et demi de cours par correspondance. Elle s'installerait dans une maison sûre et passerait ses BUSEs en candidate libre, à la fin de l'année. Lily s'était déjà engagée à lui passer toutes ses fiches de cinquième année, et beaucoup des camarades d'Andromeda en avait fait autant. Elle lui avait même proposé des cours de soutien pendant les weekends à Pré-au-lard, mais Ted l'avait devancée de ce côté-là. Lily ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour les études de son amie : elle était intelligente, bonne élève, et mature… elle saurait travailler seule. Elle ignorait en revanche si Andromeda pourrait reprendre des études avec un bébé. Elle sentait que Ted l'y pousserait, mais aussi qu'Andy était partie pour être une maman-poule…

Lily sursauta quand des bulles apparurent à la surface de la potion, mais elle avait bien calculé, et le précieux onguent ne déborda pas. Elle ne devait ses talents en potions qu'aux réflexes acquis avec la cuisine moldue. Lily avait toujours regretté que le cours d'Etude des Moldus ne soit qu'optionnel. Si la matière avait fait partie du tronc commun, ne serait-ce que pendant une année de leur scolarité, au lieu d'être traité sur le même plan que « Soin aux créatures magiques », peut-être que la communauté magique aurait eu moins de mal à considérer le monde non-magique comme une partie de l'humanité.

Elle remplit deux pots de l'épaisse crème régénératrice. La recette venait d'un livre de la Réserve qui contenait beaucoup de potions compliquées et, pour certaines, très noires - c'est ce qui lui faisait dire, ironiquement, qu'elle marcherait mieux que les potions « blanches » qu'avaient essayé sans succès Mrs Pomfresh.

Elle soupira. Bellatrix renvoyée… elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir complètement. Durmstrang était connue pour ses idées discutables… et Bellatrix s'y ferait des amis… Sans parler du fait que la sorcière avait gagné le respect de ses camarades de Poudlard en s'opposant si évidemment au directeur. Dumbledore n'avait rien réglé du tout.

Fouler au pied la mauvaise graine, et la lancer plus loin, ne l'empêchait pas toujours de pousser.

…

\- Andy ?

Andromeda se retourna. Elle avait été en train de regarder par la fenêtre les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient à grandes enjambées à travers le parc.

\- Les parents, dit-elle simplement.

Sirius l'observa. Il n'y avait aucun regret dans les yeux noisette d'Andromeda. Pas de résignation non plus - plutôt du soulagement.

\- Lily avait une réunion de préfets, mais elle m'a donné ça pour toi, dit l'Animagus, en caressant la tête chauve de sa cousine. Dommage, ça te donnait un genre… Un tatouage ou quelques piercings en plus, et tu aurais été canon... Mais je suppose qu'il faut que je me résigne...

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Remercie-la de ma part… Vous allez vraiment me manquer… Tu entends ça ? Une Serpentard qui regrette la compagnie des Gryffondors… Mère me tuerait, si elle m'entendait…

Elle s'interrompit.

\- Je voulais te proposer de faire gardienne d'appartement pour moi, dit Sirius.

\- C'est gentil, mais la famille de Ted va m'accueillir… Ils vivent dans une maison incartable depuis des mois… Et puis je suppose qu'il faut que je rencontre ma _belle-famille_ un jour…

\- Tu vas dire oui, alors ? En tous cas, avec deux belles-sœurs (si j'ai bien compris), tu ne devrais pas être dépaysée, sourit-il. Mais si l'envie d'être un peu seule te prend …

Il fit tinter un jeu de clés sous son nez. Andromeda loucha dessus et sourit.

\- Et dormir sous le regard des quatre psychopathes de Gryffondor ? Merci bien !

Sirius explosa de son rire-aboiement.

\- Ce serait mauvais pour le bébé, concéda-t-il. Et j'aimerais un petit neveu sans cheveux blancs à la naissance, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Commande passée, livraison dans cinq mois, monsieur !

.

.

\- Dromeda ?

\- Salut…

Elle se serra contre Ted, qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer…

\- Et toi, alors…

Le Poufsouffle caressa le crâne chauve de sa fiancée. Un mince duvet châtain commençait déjà à y pousser. Ça lui donnait un air de poupon démesuré.

\- Pomfresh a trouvé comment réparer ça ?

\- Non, c'est Lily…

\- C'est une fille intelligente.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas jalouse…

\- Oui. J'ai beaucoup de chance.

Elle regarda ses pieds un moment, puis releva la tête.

\- Mes parents ont signé ma demande d'émancipation.

Ted la fixa.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien, mais c'est faux. La maison va me manquer.

Il ne dit rien. Il savait qu'elle était intimidée à l'idée d'aller vivre dans sa famille à lui. Et peut-être encore plus à l'idée de se _marier_ avec lui. Elle avait finalement accepté - pour les bonnes raisons (un bébé, le fait d'être sans famille et déshéritée, et l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux).

\- Et tu connais le pire ? Les femmes enceintes n'ont pas le droit de faire de Quidditch… Comment vais-je résister ? rit-elle.

\- En faisant de la natation ? Allez, c'est pas qu'un sport de moldue, la taquina-t-il. C'est Mme Pomfresh qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Oui… on a reparlé du sortilège de _Fidelitas_ avec Dumbledore, aussi.

\- Et ? Je ne suis pas sûre de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que toi – ou ma mère – pour le Gardien du Secret…

\- Et moi, alors ? dit-elle amèrement. Mes camarades de dortoirs ne m'ont pas regardée dans les yeux depuis que ma _grande sœur_ m'a désignée ennemi public numéro un… J'ai quand même eu une idée. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est quelqu'un que tu détestes et qui est sans doute celle qui va te paraître le moins sûr.

\- Tu ne penses pas à…

\- Yep.

\- Andromeda, elle est beaucoup trop proche des Mangemorts…

\- Ne la sous-estime pas…

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant un bruit sourd. Ils écoutèrent, et finalement, Ted souffla :

\- _Peeves_…

Sans surprise, l'esprit frappeur répondit à son nom. En les reconnaissant, il se mit à chantonner:

_« Déjà un polichinelle dans le tiroir,_

_Et toujours ensemble dans les couloirs noirs !_

_Black et Tonks … Pas encore sortis de Poudlard_

_Que déjà ils fabriquent la prochaine génération de loubards ! »_

Etonnamment, le petit homme n'avait pas chanté dans l'intention d'alerter Apollon Picott. Ayant cette étrange capacité qu'ont les canailles de se reconnaître entre eux, il avait pressenti que dans le ventre d'Andromeda dormait la relève de Poudlard, en terme de petits comiques et de fauteurs de trouble…

.

Lily n'en revenait pas que _McGonagall_ ait accepté. La coalition de professeurs menée par Flitwick avait réussi à faire accepter par _tout_ le staff ce qu'elle pressentait être la plus mauvais idée qu'ait eu l'école jusque-là. Un jumelage avec Beauxbatons. Avec un voyage d'étude, en octobre prochain.

Aucune personne avec deux sous de jugeote n'aurait proposé un projet impliquant de lâcher légalement Sirius au milieu de jeunes françaises en fleurs. Cela mis à part, un voyage d'étude ne lui déplairait pas - seulement, elle n'avait pas la tête à s'y occuper en ce moment.

Elle s'assit avec Remus dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir commencé un programme de révisions : compte tenu de leurs responsabilités de préfets, le plus tôt était le mieux. Peter et Sirius jouaient aux échecs à côté et James lisait le journal. Il fuit son regard, quand elle leur dit « bonsoir », et elle fronça les sourcils. Le fait qu'il ait tenté de la défendre dans la matinée lui avait fait chaud au cœur, mais visiblement, elle avait encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, parce qu'il avait l'air de lui en vouloir.

Oh, et puis, elle s'en occuperait plus tard, les propriétés curatives du _moly_ l'appelaient…

…..

Alice et Frank soupirèrent de concert, quand la Grosse Dames leur eut _enfin_ permis d'entrer. La gardienne du portrait se la jouait encore plus matrone moralisatrice qu'auparavant, depuis qu'elle connaissait la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Andromeda. Plus moyen de sortir en amoureux la nuit, sans avoir droit à ses commentaires au retour. Et les yeux des tableaux habituellement endormis avaient bien trop tendance à les suivre dans les couloirs… A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà vu des _générations_ d'élèves s'embrasser dans des coins sombres…

Lily et Remus ainsi que quelques septièmes années étaient encore dans la Salle Commune.

Son amie leva les yeux de son manuel avancé de Défense contre les Forces du mal (parfaitement hors programme) et demeura bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes.

Alice lui fit son plus beau sourire. Frank se tortillait à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Tes cheveux…

\- Je n'étais pas pour, fit timidement Frank. Mais ça lui va bien, non ?

\- C'est pour Andy que j'ai fait ça. Avec la crème que tu lui as donnée, on devrait être au même niveau, demain matin.

La coupe à la garçonne allait très bien à Alice. Pour une raison étrange, il était difficile de décider si ça lui donnait l'air d'être plus mature ou d'être plus jeune.

\- C'est admirable, Alice, dit sincèrement Lily. Je vais juste regretter nos séances de démêlage capillaires...

\- C'est une excellente idée, tu veux dire ! dit Alessia McDonald, derrière eux.

Une seconde plus tard, elle arborait une coupe courte. Ses cheveux noirs très lisses rebiquaient un peu partout autour de sa tête, donnant à son visage fin un aspect elfique.

\- Lily, je t'interdis de couper tes cheveux, fit alors James en se débarrassant de sa cape d'invisibilité, sous laquelle Peter était également caché.

\- Quand est-ce que vous êtes sortis ? dit-elle étonnée (elle n'avait pas quitté la Salle Commune de la soirée).

\- Quand tu t'es endormie sur ton livre de Botanique... glissa perfidement Remus.

\- C'est le soir des gardes de Malfoy et Rosier, alors on s'est dit qu'une surveillance supplémentaire…

\- _Remus_, il faut que tu arrêtes de leur donner notre planning de rondes, soupira-t-elle. Et non, je ne couperai pas mes cheveux, ils sont bien assez épais comme ça.

Clairement, Potter ne voyait pas ça comme un défaut. Elle détourna le regard.

Elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée. Une idée qui ne plairait pas à James.

Couper ses cheveux n'avait d'effet que sur l'opinion des élèves de Poudlard. Elle venait de décider qu'il fallait frapper plus fort.

.

Le lendemain matin, sans qu'elles se soient concertées avec les Gryffondors, plusieurs filles de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle arboraient fièrement une chevelure raccourcie. McGonagall n'avait même pas l'air mécontent, et Andromeda avait le sourire vague de ceux qui ignorent comment remercier les auteurs d'un cadeau inattendu.

L'effet produit fut cependant éclipsé par l'arrivée du courrier. Mr et Mrs Black n'avaient pas traîné pour faire un scandale. _La Gazette_ titrait :

« Fille-mère à Poudlard : enquête en milieu scolaire »

_La Gazette_ était (alors) connue pour faire des articles de fond, relativement objectifs. Pourtant, l'article faisait clairement ce que les Blacks avaient voulu : mettre Dumbledore dans l'embarras. La journaliste, une certaine Musketeer (« une pour toute… la vérité ») ne faisait que taper sur Poudlard, sans se baser sur autre chose que des témoignages d'élèves (qu'il était impossible d'avoir réellement recueilli, puisque la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Andromeda ne datait que de deux jours).

\- Ce n'est pas un chroniqueur régulier, observa Frank. Je me demande pourquoi mon père a accepté de publier ça… Vous savez qui est cette « Musketeer » ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? _Musketeer ? _fit Sirius, écœuré_. Qui_ est la plus grosse commère de Poudlard ?

\- Marguerita Skeeter, dirent en chœur Hildegarde et Alessia.

La Serdaigle de quatrième année en question arborait un sourire satisfait, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas encore revendiqué la paternité de l'article auprès de ces camarades.

\- Dumbledore va se débrouiller pour étouffer ça rapidement, fit remarquer Hildegarde. Les amours des élèves de Poudlard ne vont pas intéresser le public bien longtemps…

En réalité, elle avait tort. Pendant la semaine suivante, Mrs Pomfresh et le directeur durent essuyer pas moins de sept interviews (Dumbledore ayant refusé que les journalistes interrogent Ted ou Andromeda), dans laquelle l'infirmière confirma que des potions contraceptives étaient à disposition des élèves qui en faisaient la demande. Lily avait remarqué que s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel les sorciers étaient en avance sur le monde moldu, c'était la contraception. Elle-même avait été informée très tôt sur le sujet, comme sa sœur, mais uniquement parce que Mrs Evans, qui était infirmière à l'hôpital du comté, savait que ce n'était pas au collège qu'elle aurait appris les réalités de la vie...

.

McGonagall ne cacha pas ce qu'elle pensait de l'initiative de solidarité initiée par les filles de l'école. Alice n'avait jamais été son élève préférée, comparée à Hildegarde ou Lily, mais elle lui accorda un de ses rares sourires, lorsqu'elle fit correctement Apparaître un écureuil… et même Sirius, qui dérangerait son cours en faisant successivement Apparaître et Disparaître une paire de ciseaux au-dessus de la tête de Peter, n'eut droit pour réprimande qu'à un :

\- Monsieur Black, je remarque que vos cheveux _à vous_ auraient bien besoin d'être raccourcis, alors tenez-vous tranquille si vous ne voulez pas que ma baguette soit… prise d'inspiration… j'étais douée en jardinage magique à une époque…

\- NOOOON ! s'écria Sirius en bondissant théâtralement de sa chaise.

L'humeur excellente du professeur de Métamorphose ne l'empêcha pas de lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires lorsqu'il fit apparaître un canard à la place de la tortue demandée.

Dumbledore lui dit, au dîner, en la voyant regarder avec affection ses protégés :

\- Alors Minerva, vous commencez finalement à reconnaître la « mauvaise graine » de votre maison à sa juste valeur ?

\- Oui… Ma mauvaise graine ne pourra s'épanouir qu'en de beaux fruits… Rooh, franchement, Albus, regardez, votre mauvaise poésie commence à déteindre sur moi…

.

.

Le scandale provoqué par Andromeda et Ted ne fut en fait éclipsé que lorsqu'une autre publication attira l'œil des lecteurs du monde des sorciers.

Une semaine après l'article de la _Gazette_, le nouveau numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ parut.

Alice, qui était abonnée, recracha très inélégamment son jus de citrouille en voyant la une.

Aux autres tables, d'autres personnes commentaient l'article. Mais seule Alice semblait avoir reconnu les yeux verts qui ornaient la couverture. « Nés-moldus et fiers de l'être » titrait le magazine. Lily n'avait pas été certaine que l'hebdomadaire accepte de publier un article aussi osé, mais la journaliste avec laquelle elle était entrée en contact avait visiblement apprécié l'audace du papier. Plusieurs Nés-Moldus avaient accepté de témoigner des persécutions qu'ils rencontraient dans leur scolarité ou dans le monde du travail, ou tout simplement de dire ce qu'ils pensaient des théories hémocatharistes. Aucun n'avait signé de son vrai nom, mais Lily avait voulu prêter ses yeux à la cause.

Elle remarqua que Potter aussi regardait particulièrement ces yeux. Elle sourit discrètement.

Il sourit également, presque avec respect. En réalité, James était en train de se dire qu'avec son petit bleu sous la pommette gauche (vestige de sa bagarre avec Bellatrix) Lily était vraiment mignonne.

Parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne trouvait « passable », il se cantonnait au prudent adjectif « mignonne », quand il pensait à elle - mais en réalité, il l'avait encore plus dans la peau qu'avant. Ca l'avait rendu fou d'être stupéfié, pendant que Bellatrix et elle s'aplatissaient mutuellement le visage. Fou d'être inactif et de pouvoir perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait comme ça.

Dommage que Lily ne le voit que comme un ami. Bien sûr, c'était une avancée _inespérée_, compte tenu de leur passif, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez…

\- Allez Cornedrue, souris, dit Sirius. Comme ça, tu peux avoir une photo de Lily gratuitement, et sans que ça implique de monter sur un balai jusqu'à la fenêtre du dortoir des filles…

\- Je t'ai entendu, Black, dit Alice.

\- _Ouuups_.

.

Le prochain et dernier match de Quidditch de la saison opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Pour l'instant, les Gryffondor n'avaient gagné qu'un match (contre Poufsouffle), alors que Serpentard avait écrasé les Serdaigles et gagné plus modestement contre les Poufsouffles (un match extrêmement peu _fairplay_). Serdaigle avait gagné contre Gryffondor en octobre dernier, ce qui signifiait que Gryffondor devait gagner pour ne pas se retrouver éliminé du _podium_, comme Poufsouffle (qui n'avait gagné que son match contre Serdaigle, et de trop peu pour se classer). James, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe des Lions, passait tellement de temps à réfléchir à ses stratégies de jeu, qu'il commença à prendre du retard dans ses cours. Lily et Remus lui avaient proposé plusieurs fois de l'aider, mais il était fier et préférait de toute façon travailler seul. Les deux préfets de Gryffondors comprenaient cette attitude, mais Lily avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par se tuer à la tâche… et pour qu'_elle_ dise ça…

En tant que préfète, elle avait toujours du pain sur la planche : les Serpentards n'étaient pas plus calmes depuis le renvoi de Bellatrix (qui mettait un point d'honneur à envoyer à sa clique de _longues_ lettres, ensorcelées pour être lues à voix haute, et vantant les mérites des idéaux défendus à Durmstrang) et Theodora Rosier, préfète des Serpentards, avait découvert le week-end précédent un trafic d'œufs de Runespoor (des œufs magiques sensés augmenter les capacités mentales de qui les ingéraient). Du moins, lorsqu'ils étaient _frais_. Après que quatre élèves de cinquième année se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie pour des accès de schizophrénie aiguë (le fait que l'un d'eux s'auto-inflige des gifles pendant un examen blanc, avait _finalement_ attiré l'attention de McGonagall…), la source du marché noir pré-examens fut on ne peut plus claire. Pour autant, ce n'était que la partie émergé de l'iceberg. Il n'était pas rare de voir des échanges d'artefacts magiques au coin d'un couloir, et plusieurs fois au début du mois de mai, des élèves essayèrent (rarement avec succès) de confectionner des potions de stimulation intellectuelle. Un temps précieux qu'ils auraient pu passer à réviser, selon Lily.

Et réviser… elle le faisait un peu trop. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la Bibliothèque, coincée entre les jumelles Figg, alors que la plupart de ses camarades allaient réviser sur la pelouse. Et bien sûr, si elle avait espéré trouver en l'antre de Mrs Pince un lieu de calme, c'avait été sans compter sur les Maraudeurs…

\- Vous n'allez pas le croire ! McGonagall a un admirateur ! dit Sirius en s'affalant sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

_Ca_ fit relever le nez de Lily de son livre de Potions.

\- Qui ?

\- Flitwick, bien sûr ! fit Chiara.

Sirius secoua la tête et se balança sur sa chaise (Lily _détestait_ quand il faisait ça).

\- Combien tu me paies ?

\- Black, t'es pas sympa…

\- File moi tes notes de Métamorphose, et peut-être…

\- Sirius…

\- D'accord, d'accord… Un certain…

Il tira une lettre de sa poche.

\- Elphinstone Urquart. Ce mec _a_ un nom pire que le mien… je ne pensais pas ça possible…

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? ricana Hildegarde (Eskivdur).

\- _Tu as intercepté le courrier d'une prof ? _s'exclama Lily, incrédule. _Mais_ _ça va pas_ ?

\- Très bien, merci, dit Sirius en soulevant un sourcil étonné.

\- Vas lui rendre cette lettre immédiatement.

\- _Non_.

Lily inspira profondément.

_Couinc. Couinc_. Elle se retint de justesse de lancer un sortilège de Glue perpétuelle sur les pieds de la chaise de Sirius.

\- Peut-on savoir _pourquoi_ ?

\- Parce qu'elle a encore collé Peter, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Hmmm ? Tu te rappelles, James ? Etait-ce la transformation de son bureau en vache, pour lui prouver que je n'ai pas de problème avec la métamorphose animale, ou le fait que tu ais frisotté les cheveux de Malfoy ? Ce garçon n'a vraiment aucune fantaisie…

\- _Donc_ Peter s'est fait coller à cause de _vous_, et_, _au lieu de _vous_ dénoncer, vous faites payer à McGonagall vos bêtises ?

\- C'est_… presque _ça_. _

\- J'ai _très_ envie de te frapper là, tu le sais, ça ?

Sirius leva les mains en l'air et sortit de la Bibliothèque en sifflotant, s'attirant le regard noir de tous les étudiants assidument penchés sur leur travail.

\- Ne lui en veux pas trop, Lily… dit James. En fait, le hibou de McGo' s'est amouraché du sien. Du coup, sa lettre s'est retrouvée accidentellement avec les siennes… il allait lui ramener, mais elle a encore crié sur Peter… Il va lui rendre, de toute façon…

\- Mouais.

Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il tenait tant à se justifier devant elle, puis répondit à une question de Liv, et n'y pensa plus.

…..

Fin avril, les élèves de sixième et septième années commencèrent à recevoir des réponses pour leurs stages d'été ou leurs demandes d'embauche pour l'année suivante. Sans surprise, Ted se vit offrir un poste au Département de la Législation magique et Frank fut accepté au Département des Aurors.

Ce dernier refusa de prendre James comme stagiaires de terrain (question d'assurance), mais Frank lui proposa de travailler à la _Gazette_. D'abord tenté, James changea d'avis : quitte à faire un travail de paperasse, il choisit de le passer à trier les rapports des Aurors – un collège de Gideon Prewett fit créer un poste pour lui, étant donné l'amoncellement de dossiers que les chasseurs de mage noirs n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps - et l'envie - de classer. Lily fut agréablement surprise de voir que Dumbledore l'avait recommandée à un docteur influent de Sainte-Mangouste : elle obtint ainsi de passer le mois d'août en stage d'observation au Service des pathologies magiques de l'hôpital. Alice partait deux mois encadrer des colonies de vacances moldues, Peter avait trouvé un petit boulot à Honeydukes (sa maison se trouvait juste derrière) et Sirius travaillerait probablement chez le disquaire qui lui louait son appartement (_si_ l'idée d'avoir un job d'été effleurait son esprit avant le 31 août…). Quand à Remus… Pour différentes raisons, Lily trouvait toujours cela délicat de parler avenir avec lui. Il pouvait faire des jobs d'été, puisqu'il s'agissait de contrats à durée courte, mais ça le renvoyait toujours à la période future où il ne pourrait pas se contenter de travail saisonnier, et où sa condition de loup-garou l'enfermerait dans la précarité...

Andromeda donnait des nouvelles régulièrement et suivait ses cours à distance sans trop de difficulté. Ted avait une autorisation exceptionnelle de quitter le château le week-end pour aller la voir, mais il devait se montrer très prudent pour ne pas mener les mauvaises personnes jusqu'au lieu sûr où résidait Andromeda et sa famille.

En somme, le mois d'avril s'acheva dans une quiétude inaccoutumée.

.

Au début du mois de juin, à deux semaines des partiels, les révisions allaient bon train.

Sirius s'était perché dans un arbre, et les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient calé avec livres et notes de cours en contrebas, près de la cabane d'Hagrid (le garde-chasse proposait du thé à quasiment tous les étudiants qui passaient près de chez lui).

Lily et Alice étaient assises plus haut, sur la pelouse, dans un creux du terrain où le vent se faisait moins sentir, et elles ne parlaient _pas du tout_ des examens. Mais garçons.

\- … On était ennemis. A présent, on est de bons amis.

\- Tu as conscience de ce qu'est la prochaine étape ?

\- Alice, il n'y a rien de plus…

\- Tu sais _très bien_ qu'il y a _plus_, mais tu as la trouille. James aussi, remarque.

\- Alice, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie sentimentale _imaginaire_ avec toi.

Elle venait de voir Severus descendre la pelouse en direction du lac.

Il repéra de loin le coin des Maraudeurs. Mulciber, Malfoy et lui allèrent finalement s'installer à l'abri d'un saule - non cogneur celui-là. Cette dernière caractéristique devenait rare, dans la mesure où le Saule Cogneur, tout émoustillé par le retour du soleil avait relâché ses pollens dans tout l'air du parc… suscitant allergie chez les élèves, agacement chez le professeur Brûlopot (forcé de moucher ses chers Serpencendres - ce qui lui valut le surnom tenace de « Barberoussie ») et (bien entendu) affection chez Hagrid. Le professeur Chourave découvrit à ses dépens que les saules normaux, soumis à ces pollens magiques, pouvaient progressivement acquérir l'irritabilité du Saule. A moins de répandre du fumier de dragon dessus. Quelqu'un proposa de donner ce job comme punition aux élèves – ça eut pour effet de faire baisser de moitié le nombre d'heures de colle enregistrées. Une dissuasion _odorante_, dirons-nous.

\- C'est vraiment fini avec Severus ? demanda Alice en suivant son regard.

\- Oui.

\- On bouge ? Il fait meilleur près du lac…

Lily accepta et elles continuèrent leur après-midi de révision entre les rires de Peter et Sirius, et les « chuuuts » concentrés de James, Remus et elle-même.

.

Ils étaient encore allongés sur les berges du lac, quand Peter alla ramasser un nouveau galet pour faire des ricochets. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux et le château, il pâlit et dit dans un souffle :

\- _La Marque_… elle est là.

James, Remus et Sirius se retournèrent vivement, yeux grand ouverts. Alice semblait tout aussi secouée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Lily, perdue, en regardant la drôle de forme qui était apparue entre les nuages.

\- Sa Marque. Celle de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Lily la fixa. Elle se rappelait maintenant que c'était le signe décrit par la presse, lorsqu'on retrouvait un nouveau corps sans vie.

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Dumbledore résonna dans l'air chaud du parc.

\- Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle pour procéder à un appel général. Aucune exception !

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et gravirent la pente. Lily serait très fort la main de sa meilleure amie.

Leur demander d'attendre le verdict dans la Grande Salle n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ait pu avoir le directeur. Sans doute la salle était-elle protégée par de puissants enchantements, mais mettre dans un espace clos des centaines d'élèves qui commençaient à paniquer, alors que le plafond magique reproduisait au-dessus de leur tête l'inquiétant crâne et son serpent de langue...

Lily avait la liste des premières à troisième année. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Remus et McGonagall arrivèrent à la même conclusion. Mais il fallut que tous les directeurs de maison fassent le même constat pour que la pierre qui semblait s'être logée dans leur estomac ne disparaisse.

\- Si nous trouvons le petit _plaisantin_ qui a fait cela, je vous préviens qu'il sera renvoyé, dit McGonagall. Vous pouvez partir.

C'était sans compter sur James et Remus.

Ils levèrent leur baguette et firent exploser un joyeux feu d'artifice par une des baies vitrées de la Grande Salle. Lily leur sourit sincèrement, quand la crépitante danse des couleurs fit se désagréger le symbole de mort.

Le rire comme dernier recours aux larmes…

J'étais _obligée_ d'inclure Rita Skeeter dans cette fanfiction ^^. sonnait plus comme _Mosquito_, mais j'ai pensé que _mosquito_/scarabée était peut-être un peu trop évident (ça reste une Rita Skeeter en puissance, qui trouve les secrets des autres, mais cache encore bien les siens) … du coup, Musketeer ! Parce que ça fait presque une anagramme et que j'aime ce genre de coïncidence^^ Voilà comment je m'amuse …


	15. Chapter 14 : Gravity

**Chapitre 14 – ****_Gravity_**

.

.

.

.

« Nouvelles attaques de loup-garou – Le Ministère soupçonne un nouveau coup de Greyback » titrait gravement _La Gazette,_ le lundi de leur dernière semaine avant les examens.

Lily embrassa la scène du regard. Lupin avait pâli. James avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Et la plupart des étudiants avaient beurré leurs petits pains.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour _une_ année qui ne soit pas rythmée par des listes de morts... La veille, deux journalistes de _Sorcière Hebdo_ avaient été assassinés, ainsi que deux des Aurors assignés à leur protection. Lily savait qu'elle n'avait pas tenu la baguette meurtrière, mais elle était celle qui avait eu l'idée de l'article défendant les Nés-moldus.

\- Lily ?

\- Pardon.

\- La liste des inscrits pour le voyage à Beauxbatons.

\- Ah, merci, Remus.

Elle n'était pas dans son assiette, et l'approche des examens n'y était que pour un peu.

\- Mange quelque chose, Lily, fit gentiment Liv.

\- Non, je vais plutôt aller réviser dehors...

En réalité, elle avait encore très mal dormi, et comptait bien profiter du fait qu'elle n'ait pas cours avant 10h, pour piquer un somme dans le parc.

Sa peau détestait le soleil, mais impossible de résister à la chaleur qui tombait sur ses paupières et son nez.

Bien sûr, _quand_ James Potter ne se mettait pas devant.

\- Tu me caches le soleil, bougonna-t-elle, pas vraiment en colère.

\- Moi qui pensais te trouver en train de travailler…

\- Et non, je suis humaine, comme tu vois…

\- Je voulais te demander de l'aide.

\- _James Potter_ me demande de l'aide ? sourit-elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Faut-il que je me mette à genoux ou que je te supplie ?

\- Hmmm… j'y réfléchirais. A quel sujet ?

\- En Métamorphose.

\- En _Métamorphose_ ? Tu ne serais pas déjà un _Animagus… _un expert, donc ?

\- Te fous pas de moi, ça n'aide pas pour tout…

\- Dis-moi ce qui te pose problème, dit-elle en se réinstallant sur le dos, paupières closes.

James l'observa avant de répondre.

Lily n'était pas celle que les garçons citaient en premier, quand ils parlaient des jolies filles de l'école. Elle accordait assez peu d'importance à son apparence (au grand _damn_ de ses camarades de dortoirs), mais James la trouvait belle dans sa simplicité et son naturel. Il aimait ses cheveux roux, épais mais bien entretenus, son teint frais, son profil grec et ses sourcils délicatement arqués, ses sourires rares et timides mais toujours réconfortants. Et quels yeux... Aucune autre fille n'avait des yeux de cette couleur-là – une couleur à mi-chemin entre celle des sous-bois de la Forêt Interdite, des robes des Serpentards lors des matchs par temps de pluie, et de la glace à la pistache.

Elle braqua les yeux en question sur lui.

\- Quel sort en particulier ?

\- Celui qui fait apparaître des vertébrés magiques.

\- Ce n'est pas au programme, James.

\- Je sais, mais ça pourrait aider Remus.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux faire apparaître un loup-garou ?

\- Une louve-garou, pour être plus précis. Sirius a trouvé un livre qui dit que ça calme les loups pendant la pleine lune.

\- … Ca fait un peu agence de rencontres, ton histoire. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un avatar ? Ou d'un gros loup légèrement modifié ? Je ne suis pas sûre que faire apparaître un vrai loup-garou - avec la super-force et la super-mâchoire intégrée - soit une bonne idée…

\- De toute façon leurs propriétés magiques ne seront pas imitées par le sort, je me trompe ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas… Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que s'entraîner sur ce sort à cette heure-ci du jour, au milieu du parc, soit une bonne idée.

Il sourit et allait se passer une main dans les cheveux, quand il arrêta son geste, sans doute parce qu'il venait de se rappeler qu'elle détestait ça. En vérité, ce qu'elle détestait n'était pas ladite coupe de cheveux, mais l'attitude qui allait parfois avec …

\- Vrai… Bon… donc je vais en cours…

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Elle le laissa faire quelques pas, puis lança par-dessus son épaule :

\- Mercredi dans la tour d'Astronomie, après votre entraînement ?

\- _Deal_ !

Elle lui laissa de l'avance et le suivit, décidée à aller travailler dans la Salle Commune sur son dernier projet en date - un procédé magique lui permettant d'écouter les musiques qu'elle aimait sans avoir de support électrique (qui n'aurait pas marché à Poudlard). L'idée lui était venue après avoir entendu Alice et Sirius débattre des travaux d'Andreas Pavel, un ingénieur moldu en passe de breveter un appareil portatif capable de produire de la musique. Pour l'instant, elle avait trouvé un sort permettant d'associer des formes et des couleurs aux fluctuations du son, mais cherchait toujours une base matérielle…

Les jumelles Figg avaient bien tenté de l'aider (visiblement, inventer des sorts étaient également une de leurs passions) – mais leur façon de faire était... toujours empirique, et souvent explosive… Lily était au contraire une cartésienne, une méthodique. Inventer des sorts et des potions avec Severus lui manquait un peu, parfois. Et puis elle se rappelait ce qu'il cautionnait, et elle parvenait à ne pas repenser à leur amitié passée. Pendant quelques jours.

Elle croisa en chemin Chiara et Xenophilius Lovegood, pris dans une discussion passionnée sur des coléoptères géants appelés _Missos_ (dont Lily n'avait jamais entendu parler), et Narcissa Black qui faisait choisir à son fiancée la robe qu'elle porterait au mariage de Bellatrix (« la bleue, elle ira mieux avec tes yeux »)… Et elle se dit que vraiment, l'amour n'était pas pour elle.

…

\- Lily ? Ohé, Lily, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça…

Elle ouvrit un œil. La Salle commune était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception du clair de lune qui traversait les vieux vitraux. Deux grands yeux bruns l'observaient à travers d'épaisses lunettes. Le visage de James était si près d'elle qu'elle rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière. Il s'était simplement accroupi, devant la table sur laquelle elle était avachie.

\- Qu… Quelle heure il est ?

\- Quatre heures… Si tu dors comme ça, tu vas avoir un lumbago ou un rhume demain, et je doute que tu y tiennes…

\- Non… Oh, flûte…

Son encrier s'était renversé dans son sommeil et une belle tâche bleue avait fleuri sur la moquette. Aucun sort ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

\- Ce sera un truc à raconter à tes enfants… « Cette tache sur le sol de la Salle commune, c'est votre préfète de mère qui l'a faite en l'an de grâce 1977, pour la postérité ! », dit-il d'une voix haut perché.

Il avait vraiment foi en l'avenir. Qu'elle ait des enfants supposait qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer par des maniaques en sortant de l'école ou pendant l'été…

\- Je ne parle pas comme ça ! protesta-t-elle, en riant. Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu étais, toi, à quatre heures du matin?

Il eut l'air ennuyé, comme s'il tentait de déterminer si sa question était sincère ou non.

\- Peter a entendu Rogue parler d'une réunion de Mangemorts, cette nuit. Du coup, j'ai fait le guet toute la nuit devant la porte de leur Salle commune… _Personne_.

\- … Donc ils sortent bien par un passage qui part _de_ l'intérieur.

\- Il y a de grandes chances, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle s'étira le dos (elle avait vraiment des os de mamie…) et soudain, quelque chose la frappa.

\- On est mercredi !

\- Oui.

\- Et je t'ai posé un lapin !

\- Heu… oui. Encore. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais pris un livre. _L'habitude_.

\- Je suis _vraiment_ dé-so-lée. Je me suis…

\- Endormie. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous…

Elle sourit, sincèrement rassurée qu'il le prenne bien. Elle aurait quand même pu y penser en voyant tous les coéquipiers de James (sauf lui) rentrer de leur entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Ne te surmène pas, hein…

\- Non, je vais y aller aussi, de toute façon…

Ils se souhaitèrent « bonne nuit » sur le palier où les chemins des filles et des garçons se séparaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne put fermer les yeux de la nuit.

…..

\- Bonjour Lily !

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Monter l'escalier qui menait à la volière était déjà un exercice délicat pour qui avait moins de 5 heures de sommeil derrière soi, alors tenir une conversation intelligible…

\- Une lettre d'amour ? rit Hagrid avec sa voix bourrue.

\- J'ai dit ça ?

\- _Lapsus_ ?

\- Mais non! Ce sont des fiches de cours pour Andromeda !

Elle disait la vérité, mais le fait qu'elle proteste si vivement lui fit sentir même à elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, en ce moment…

\- Je te taquine, rit le garde-chasse. Je me demandais juste si toi et James Potter…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle de James Potter et moi ?

\- Si je me suis trompé, excuse-moi… mais tu sais, Lily, je suis presque sûr que James ne me rend visite que parce qu'il espère te rencontrer chez moi…

Elle allait protester, puis elle se rappela qu'en effet, elle tombait souvent sur son camarade, lorsqu'elle revenait d'un thé chez Hagrid.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, le professeur Chourave veut que je déménage des _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ de la serre numéro sept… A bientôt, Lily !

Elle agita la main et le regarda repartir en direction du château, son vieux chien de chasse (Lancelot) sur les talons.

La volière avait dû être une tour de guet dans le temps : on pouvait voir l'intégralité du parc, des collines de Pré-au-Lard aux cimes de la Forêt, depuis ses fenêtres. Elle aimait cet endroit, mais elle regrettait que les elfes de maison ne s'y aventurent pas plus souvent, car ses chaussures avaient toujours besoin de plusieurs _Recurvite_, une fois qu'elle avait envoyé son courrier…

Lily aperçut de loin les joueurs de Quidditch s'immobiliser en plein air, au signal de l'un d'entre eux – vu l'heure, ils avaient entamé un entraînement _très_ matinal. Or, James était le seul capitaine qui aurait levé ses troupes à l'aube pour le sport à quatre balles (Stebbins l'avait même rebaptisé le « tortionnaire » dans son dos…). Elle-même se levait toujours tôt le samedi matin pour son footing hebdomadaire, mais _elle_ ne demandait à personne de la suivre…

Elle trouva Aquila et accrocha la carte d'anniversaire pour son à sa patte père, puis elle s'assit à une fenêtre, et regarda l'aube se lever entre les montagnes et éclairer petit à petit les figures mouvantes juchées sur leur balai.

Une demi-heure passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et finalement, l'équipe de Gryffondor retraversa la pelouse en direction de Poudlard. Elle repéra James, qui riait au bout de la file avec Gulliver, et se prit à sourire. Elle se rappela d'un autre jour qu'elle avait passé dans cette volière à le regarder.

En cinquième année, il lui avait _imposé_ un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous (bien qu'elle ait répété encore et encore qu'elle ne viendrait pas). Et le jour J, il l'avait attendu. _Trois_ heures durant, là-bas près du Saule Cogneur, sans fléchir malgré le vent. Elle n'était pas venue - parce qu'il l'agaçait, et que seul un imbécile n'aurait pas compris qu'une fille avec plus d'une heure de retard n'était pas intéressée. La veille, c'était à ce jour que James avait fait référence, quand il lui avait dit avoir l'habitude de l'attendre.

Elle se souvenait s'être dit ce jour-là que personne, peut-être, n'aurait jamais autant foi en elle que lui. Elle le pensait toujours. C'était sa _foi_ qui caractérisait James. C'était cette foi, qui s'opposait avec tant de force à son propre pessimisme, qui l'entraînait vers lui.

Alice appelait ça la gravitation.

Le terme faisait inévitablement apparaître dans sa tête l'image de deux _magnets_ qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient en même temps. Dans leur cas, la métaphore était donc assez juste…

…..

Lily serait toujours étonnée du manque de documentation mise à la disposition des élèves, pour ce qui était de la lycanthropie.

Le professeur Brûlopot avait été compréhensif et lui avait donné une autorisation pour aller à la Réserve, mais uniquement parce que Chiara et Liv (ses élèves préférées) étaient avec elle. Elle avait seulement dit s'intéresser aux créatures nocturnes, mais n'avait pas précisé lesquelles - elle doutait que tous les professeurs soient au courant de la _situation_ de Remus, et elle s'en serait voulue toute sa vie de révéler son secret…

En sortant de la Bibliothèque, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Elle allait se relever, quand ses yeux notèrent la couleur verte de l'ourlet de la robe devant laquelle elle était tombée.

En une seconde, elle fut sur ses pieds, un _Protego_ aux lèvres. Malek Zabini leva un sourcil, puis se baissa tranquillement pour ramasser ses livres, et les lui tendit.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il eut l'air un peu triste – il avait remarqué sa position de combat – mais ne dit rien et passa son chemin.

Elle le regarda partir et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, honteuse.

…..

\- Tu connais la nouvelle ? s'exclama Alice dès qu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Gwenog a été recrutée par l'Orgueil de Portree ! Les recruteurs qui sont venus au dernier match l'ont trouvée géniale et lui ont fait signer un contrat !

\- Gwenog ? La sœur de Briséis Jones?

\- Oui ! Son agent pense qu'elle pourra même viser des équipes de League 1 une fois qu'elle sera entrée dans le système…

Lily connaissait mal la Serdaigle de septième année, mais le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Alice et James lui faisait présupposer qu'elle était une fille sympathique.

\- Tu aurais vu la tête de Slughorn en entendant ça… lui qui l'a toujours enfoncée parce qu'elle était nulle en Potions, il se retrouve à lui faire les yeux doux pour obtenir des tickets pour le championnat !

Lily rit. Un Slughorn qui se répandait en excuse, c'était presque contre-nature…

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé devant la cheminée (miraculeusement inoccupé à cette heure du samedi), et discutèrent quelques minutes des examens et des vacances – avant de se replonger dans leurs livres. Alice jeta un regard curieux au volume que tenait Lily et remarqua qu'elle cachait délibérément le titre à son regard.

\- Encore du hors programme ? Les examens sont dans une semaine !

\- Ça _m'intéresse_, et on ne peut pas emprunter de livres pendant les vacances… protesta Lily.

Alice ne dit rien parce que Frank écoutait, mais quand il partit discuter du prochain match de Quidditch (qui avait lieu le lendemain matin) et qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne les écoutait, elle chuchota à Lily :

\- Ca fait des _semaines_ que je veux te demander ça, est-ce que ces livres sur les loups-garou ont un rapport avec Remus ?

Lily garda un visage de marbre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu veux une liste des indices ? _Ici_ ?

\- Parles-en à Remus, si tu as des choses à lui dire…

Elle se leva et monta rapidement vers le dortoir. Elle n'était pas particulièrement mauvaise pour mentir, mais Alice était trop clairvoyante pour elle.

\- Lily, te sauve pas…

Le dortoir était vide, idéal pour parler.

\- Alice, tu ne dois rien dire à personne ou je… ou je te lance un sort.

Alice la regarda gravement. Elle la prenait au sérieux.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour garder le secret aussi longtemps ?

\- Il a de bons amis.

\- Les professeurs sont au courant ?

\- Dumbledore est au courant.

\- Et les élèves ?

\- Les Maraudeurs, Severus, toi et moi.

\- _Severus_ est au courant?

\- Il n'a rien dit parce que Dumbledore le lui a interdit.

\- Lui aussi tu l'as menacé de lui lancer un sort ?

Lèvres pincées, Lily acquiesça.

\- Remus est aussi mon ami, soupira Alice. Comptez sur moi pour me taire. Je suppose que si tout s'est bien passé pendant six ans, c'est qu'il a été fait le nécessaire pour la sécurité de tous… Mais évite de laisse traîner des indices aussi évidents.

Lily la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

\- Faut bien se serrer les coudes…

La voix de James Potter retentit alors depuis la Salle commune.

\- Toute l'équipe, au lit ! Si j'en vois un bâiller sur son balai demain, je mets Peter à sa place !

Elles rirent en entendant les traînements de pieds exagérés des joueurs qui montaient les escaliers.

…..

Les deux équipes se firent face et se serrèrent la main, selon leur poste : d'abord les Capitaines (Ludovic Verpey et James Potter), puis les Gardiens (Adam Selwyn et Alessia McDonald), les Poursuiveurs (Lucius Malfoy, Viviane Daaé Zabini et Laura Reynolds pour Serpentard, James Potter, Claire McDonald et Antonin Newphels pour Gryffondor), les Batteurs (Rabastan Lestrange et Ludovic Verpey, Caliban Bibleton et Blaise Stebbins), et enfin les Attrapeurs (Gulliver Bibine et… Regulus Black).

\- Flûte… je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient trouvé un remplaçant à Bella si vite, commenta Sirius, bras croisés, à côté de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

\- Il est doué ?

\- Plutôt, oui, grommela-t-il.

Lily regarda Regulus s'élancer dans les airs. Il était plus petit et plus mince (moins beau, aussi) que Sirius - une carrure idéale pour le poste d'Attrapeur. Elle comprenait que les Serpentards aient gardé cet atout secret.

Gryffondor démarra sur les chapeaux de roue : la stratégie redoutable des Poursuiveurs (foncer dans le tas - mais de façon très organisée et synchronisée avec les Batteurs) permit à leur équipe de mener de cinquante points au bout d'une heure de match. Mais Serpentard ne se laissa pas démonter et se battit bien. Malfoy et ses coéquipières travaillaient très bien ensemble, c'était seulement l'adresse d'Alessia qui les empêcha de marquer avant la deuxième heure de jeu.

Stebbins fit une chute de 10 bons mètres (amorti par l'informulé d'un élève de septième année) et pendant la demi-heure qu'il lui fallut pour être de nouveau sur pied, la division par deux du nombre de Batteurs permit à Zabini et Malfoy de marquer trois buts.

Frank, Alice, Remus et Lily (fervents amateurs de Quidditch) hurlèrent leur soutien à leurs propres Poursuiveurs.

Vers quatorze heures, la règle de Quidditch selon laquelle on n'arrêtait pas le jeu tant que le Vif d'or n'avait pas été attrapé, commença à se faire sentir - sur les esprits comme sur les estomacs. Les joueurs n'étaient pas descendus de leur balai depuis le matin (les capitaines n'avaient pas prévu de remplaçants à chaque poste, et de toute façon, ils préférèrent garder leurs meilleurs joueurs sur le terrain), et les supporters des différentes maisons se relayaient pour aller chercher au château de quoi nourrir et désaltérer leur équipe, en allant assez vite pour ne pas risquer de rater la précieuse action finale.

Le match ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour une chose aussi triviale que manger, aussi chaque groupe de supporters développa ses propres stratagèmes pour nourrir leurs champions. Les Serpentards colorèrent de vert et argent les denrées destinées à leur équipe et les firent décoller au moyen de _Wingardium Leviosa_. Les Gryffondors optèrent pour la métamorphose de sandwichs en oiseaux comestibles - aidés en cela par leur professeur de Métamorphose, qui, somme toute très _fairplay_ et équitable, ne pouvait s'empêcher de participer à l'effort général.

Vers 18 heures, le match en était à deux cent vingt points pour Serpentard, contre deux cents pour Gryffondor. Les deux équipes étaient également bonnes, et également fatiguées. Mais aucune ne déclara forfait. Gulliver comme Regulus peinaient à trouver le Vif, bien que le temps soit clair - le reflet du soleil aurait pourtant dû rendre la minuscule balle d'or facilement repérable.

La foule fatiguait en même temps que les joueurs. Mais le Quidditch avait ses règles. On continua.

En toute fin d'après-midi, le Vif d'or fit son grand retour (il apparut qu'il avait été s'accoquiner en dehors des limites du terrain avec une charmante Mme Sandwich-ailée) mais les Attrapeurs le perdirent de nouveau de vue après une action particulièrement violente du côté des buts de Gryffondor.

A 20h (après trois temps morts - pour permettre aux joueurs de faire pipi), le crépuscule commença à réellement compromettre l'avancée du match. On entendit Dumbledore demander poliment à l'arbitre et commentateur du match (Hamish McFarlan) :

\- Ne pourrait-on pas rendre les balles, les anneaux et les joueurs phosphorescents pour que tout le monde puisse suivre le match ?

\- Albus, vous savez bien que dans le cas du Quidditch en plein air, les conditions atmosphériques font partie des éléments à prendre en compte par les joueurs… C'est dans le _Codex du Quidditch… _

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et coupa le mégaphone d'un air ennuyé, quand les deux sorciers engagèrent une discussion philosophique sur le paradigme tradition / progrès - qui n'avait, selon elle, rien à faire là.

Les septième et cinquième années (qui avaient des examens très importants à partir du jeudi de la semaine suivante) rentrèrent pour la plupart dans leurs dortoirs à 22h, après avoir réitéré une opération nourrissage-de-leurs-joueurs. Beaucoup de Poufsouffles et Serdaigles firent de même, puisque ce n'étaient pas leur équipe qui jouait. Alice dit bonne nuit à Frank, puis retourna se poster avec les autres sixième année au plus haut des gradins.

Et puis on entendit Hamish McFarlan, le directeur du Département des sports et jeux magiques, toujours en train de discuter avec Dumbledore dire :

\- A moins de trouver un moyen de voir dans le noir, il ne se passera rien avant un moment…

Le sort d'assourdissement qui les avait entourés s'était visiblement dissipé au moment où Minerva McGonagall avait piqué du nez sous son grand chapeau écarlate.

La phrase de McFarlan n'échappa donc ni à Lily, ni au reste des supporters encore éveillés. Ca réveilla Lily comme une gifle. Elle avait déjà lu quelque part un sort permettant de voir dans le noir. Dans un livre de Sortilèges hors-programme qu'elle avait emprunté le mois dernier. Elle alla chercher un balai et glissa à Alice qu'elle revenait tout de suite.

L'instant d'après, elle filait vers le château. Mais pas seule. Severus Rogue la suivait de près, également juché sur une des vieilles Comètes 140 de l'école. Soit il avait lu le même livre, soit il comptait obtenir la même information qu'elle, _par_ elle. Oh-oh.

Il s'arrêta et descendit de balai, comme elle, devant la Bibliothèque. Elle était fermée, bien sûr, mais ça ne les avait jamais arrêtés, ni lui, ni elle, lorsqu'une insomnie les avait attirés dans l'antre de Mrs Pince.

\- _Clavis multo potentior, _murmurèrent-ils en chœur.

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent avait quelque chose de leur complicité d'antan, mais dès qu'ils furent divisés par les rayons, la loyauté à leur camp reprit le dessus.

Lily avait déjà fouillé la moitié de l'espace Sortilèges sans succès, quand elle se rappela les mots du sortilège qu'ils cherchaient. Remerciant les cours de latin qu'elle s'était imposée en première année, elle se précipita vers la porte. Severus la vit. Lily hésita un instant, sur le seuil, mais quand Severus lança vers elle un _Stupéfix_, elle sauta lestement de côté et cria :

\- _Collaporta_ !

A sa connaissance, le sortilège n'avait pas de contre-sort… il ne se brisait qu'au bout de plusieurs heures. Simple, mais puissant.

.

.

Peter l'attendait de pied ferme à l'extérieur du stade.

\- On a vu Rogue te suivre…

\- Il ne posera pas de problème… A combien en est le match ?

\- Toujours trois cents dix à trois cents soixante… tu cherchais quoi ?

\- Un moyen de mettre la pâtée aux Serpentards. Où est James ?

\- Près des buts…

Il pointa vaguement vers un point dans la nuit.

\- Je … vois.

Elle monta jusqu'en haut des gradins et hurla :

\- Jaaaaaames ! James Potter, ramène tes fesses ici !

Son exclamation traversa l'air nocturne en rencontrant si peu d'obstacles, que beaucoup d'élèves se mirent à rire, et même McGonagall se réveilla devant ce sursaut d'animation.

James vira vers la tribune de sa Maison, jusqu'à Lily, qui s'égosillait en faisant un T avec ses mains :

\- Demande un temps mort !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Elle avait raison : James avait toujours eu foi en elle.

\- Temps mort, demanda-t-il à l'arbitre.

McFarlan lui accorda avec joie. Tout pour apprécier un nouveau thermos de café.

Remus descendit avec Lily sur le terrain, là où l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était regroupée, profitant de la pause pour s'étirer, boire et grignoter.

\- Bon, alors, d'après Remus…

\- Et _Le Quidditch à travers les âges… _

\- _V_ous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser votre baguette contre l'équipe adverse, votre balai, …

\- L'arbitre, un spectateur, les balles ou une partie du stade. _Cependant_, rien n'interdit textuellement aux supporters de vous donner un coup de main – ou de vous lancer vous-mêmes un sort.

\- En clair ?

Lily lança un _Hominum revelio_ autour d'eux, puis un _Assurdatio_, puis elle se tourna vers James, pointa sa baguette sur son long nez et dit :

\- _Oculi lupi. _

Toute l'équipe regarda, effarée, le visage de son capitaine passer d'une expression de frayeur à une d'admiration.

\- Tu es un génie !

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser !

\- Retiens-toi, s'il te plaît.

James la fit tout de même décoller du sol et tournoyer dans les airs avant que la gravité ne ramène ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Lily fut particulièrement contente que la pénombre cache la couleur de ses joues.

Quand tous les joueurs furent nyctalopes, ils remontèrent sur leurs balais et firent un tour de stade pour parader. En passant devant la tribune décorée du lion doré sur fond rouge, ils reçurent une douche de _Revigor_ bien mérités. Le fait que les jets de lumière, pourtant très visibles dans la nuit, n'éveillent pas de protestations dans les autres gradins renseignait sur l'état d'éveil du public à ce moment-là… Narcissa Black fut une des seules à envoyer les mêmes sorts vers son équipe...). Et le match reprit.

Entre deux et trois heures du matin, Gryffondor creusa l'écart, atteignant les quatre-cents cinquante points, tandis que Serpentard stagnait à trois cent soixante-dix. Les commentaires dans le mégaphone avaient cessé depuis longtemps (Flitwick avait rendu les chiffres du compteur lumineux, épargnant ainsi au professeur McGonagall la nécessité de rester éveillée), mais, la nuit avançant, spectateurs et joueurs semblèrent paradoxalement se réveiller. Leur cerveau semblait s'être décidé à leur donner un coup de fouet, sous la forme d'une bonne dose d'adrénaline et d'histamine.

Ce fut… féroce. Serpentard jouait très bien, mais les Gryffondors avait la niaque de vaincre. Alessia McDonald intercepta le Souaffle avec un parfait exemple de la figure de l'Etoile de mer, Claire marqua trois buts d'affilés, et leurs sœurs Mary et Louise, qui s'étaient emparée du mégaphone, s'égosillaient :

\- Allez les filles ! _Les_ _MacDonald_ _au pouvoir_!

Beaucoup d'élèves ne se réveillèrent qu'avec ces cris, mais l'endurance des autres spectateurs fut récompensée quand, après une passe de Plumpton particulièrement bien exécutée par Gulliver, James put brandir la Coupe de Quidditch au-dessus de sa tête. Les premiers rayons du soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages et la faisait miroiter. Magique.

Les Gryffondors étaient extatiques. Lily et Alice sautillaient frénétiquement en se tenant par les épaules, et les Maraudeurs criaient tellement fort que McGonagall se réveilla en sursaut – et les imita, en comprenant à qui Dumbledore avait tendu la coupe d'or.

\- Un match qui restera dans les annales, conclut d'une voix fatiguée Hamish McFarlan. Allez vous coucher, maintenant, les enfants…

S'ensuivit un ronflement sonore, amplifié par le haut-parleur.

Tous les étudiants coururent vers leur équipe et la portèrent en triomphe. Sirius se proposa ensuite de chanter en leur honneur, mais un « Non ! » catégorique et collectif lui répondit. Il bouda pendant environ… huit secondes, puis se joignit au transport général. Pour des raisons évidentes, les cours du lundi furent annulés, pour laisser le temps aux élèves (et aux professeurs…) de rattraper leur sommeil.

Quand Lily rentra enfin dans la Salle commune (après avoir vérifié que Severus s'était libéré de la Bibliothèque), elle constata que celle-ci étaient remplie de joueurs et spectateurs exténués, qui n'avaient même pas eu le courage de monter l'escalier jusqu'à des lits dignes de ce nom. Quelqu'un avait fait apparaître des rideaux épais, Alice dormait contre Frank, avec une bannière rouge et or pour toute couverture, les quatre sœurs McDonald dormaient la tête sur l'épaule des autres, et James était allongé à plat ventre sur un canapé, ses lunettes de travers sur le nez.

\- « Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous », hein ? sourit-elle.

Lily marcha sur un emballage de Chocogrenouille et entreprit un _Accio papiers-qui-traînent_ général (au cas où il prendrait l'envie à McGonagall de faire une inspection). La carte de Cassandra Trelawney lui dit de sa voix profonde :

\- _Après tant de bonnes choses, attention au retour de karma ! _

\- Bonjour l'optimisme, pensa-t-elle avant de froisser la carte, et de marquer un joli panier dans la poubelle avec.

.

.

.

Reviewez ! ^^


	16. Chapter 15 : Fais-moi rire, James Potter

**Chapitre 15 : Fais-moi rire, James Potter **

.

.

Lily sut qu'il y avait eu de nouveaux morts au moment où elle entra dans la Grande Salle, le mardi matin.

Le silence dur qui s'était abattu sur l'antique réfectoire n'était troublé que par des murmures tendus et le cliquetis des fourchettes dans les assiettes. Lily s'assit en bout de table et accepta avec gratitude la _Gazette_ que lui tendit un deuxième année.

Ses yeux étaient toujours irrémédiablement attirés par l'espace où aurait pu être écrit son propre nom. Même si, bien sûr, les victimes moldues n'étaient pas prises en compte.

Un nom qui commençait comme le sien attira son œil. Un nom familier. Oh, non.

Eyre Alinor.

Eyre Brian.

Eyre Clémence.

Eyre Hadrian.

Eyre Septimus.

Eyre Stephen.

Pas ça. Pas _ça_.

.

.

James la regarda se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle en cachant son visage avec ses cheveux. Elle faillit rentrer dans des élèves qui entraient dans la Grande Salle. Il la vit tourner à gauche mais il pleuvait dehors, elle n'avait pu que s'arrêter dans le hall.

James enjamba le banc et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Lily s'était bien immobilisée devant les portes en chêne, son visage à quelques centimètres des gouttes de pluie qui striaient le paysage. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Il avait voulu la réconforter comme elle avait su le faire, le 9 juillet précédent. Mais il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'on tente de la consoler. Elle gérait toujours ses émotions seule.

Mais il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à la mettre en colère. Encore.

\- Va-t-en, James.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

Elle, n'était pas partie quand son père était mort et qu'il avait eu besoin de la présence d'un ami.

\- James, je n'ai vraiment _pas_ envie de parler à qui que ce soit ! dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Mais je ne suis pas « qui que ce soit »…

Lily sentit sa bonne vieille agressivité reprendre le dessus, comme souvent quand James était dans les parages.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui elle avait l'air dangereux d'un cobra prêt à lâcher son venin.

\- Tu ne prends vraiment jamais _rien_ au sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Arrête ! _Arrête_ de toujours faire le _clown_ !

En même temps qu'elle parlait, Lily avait conscience d'être parfaitement injuste, de faire passer ses nerfs sur lui. Mais ce jour-là, ceux-ci étaient vraiment à bout.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement facile à s'énerver contre James. Déjà, l'habitude. Et le fait qu'il dise toujours ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, au mauvais moment.

Elle ne se souvint même pas de la totalité des atrocités qu'elle lui dit, après coup. Elle se souvint seulement qu'à un moment, elle s'arrêta de parler. Et que James la fixait, la mâchoire contractée - en colère, et triste aussi.

Son regard lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée.

\- Je… je suis désolée…, dit-elle en reculant, effrayée par elle-même. Je … oublie ce que j'ai…

\- Blesser pour ne pas être blessée ne te mènera nulle part, Lily.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuit dans les étages, et alla se perdre dans les volées de marches.

.

James ne la suivit pas.

Remus s'approcha de lui :

\- Frank est à l'infirmerie avec Alice… visiblement, son père l'avait prévenu par courrier avant de publier la liste officielle…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de James. Mais Peter ne comprit pas et lui tendit la Carte des Maraudeurs, pensant qu'il voudrait savoir où Lily était allée, mais James refusa en secouant la tête.

\- Laissez-moi tranquilles.

Remus hocha la tête en entraîna Sirius et Peter avec lui.

.

Lily était dans une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas (à croire que Poudlard s'agrandissait d'année en année) – si elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était - à quelques passages secrets près - le septième étage de l'aile où se trouvait le Bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je veux un endroit où me cacher ». La Salle Va-et-vient dut sentir l'urgence de sa demande, car bientôt, une porte se dessina dans le mur à sa droite. Lily referma la porte derrière elle.

Oh_, génial_. Elle était entourée des objets magiques que des générations d'élèves avaient cachés. Quand elle avait entendu Peter parler de cet endroit, elle avait espéré que la Salle sur Demande se présenterait à elle vide, confortable, et avec une boîte de mouchoirs. Comme pour se faire pardonner, la Salle fit apparaître à côté d'elle un paquet de mouchoirs jetables moldus. Lily apprécia l'attention, et dit « merci » tout haut, avant de se rappeler qu'elle parlait à des pierres, enchantées il y avait des siècles de cela.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil défoncé qui avait dû appartenir à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, vu la couleur, et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle se serait bien noyée dans le lac pour ne plus sentir la culpabilité.

Mais la tristesse fut la première émotion à refermer ses griffes sur son cœur.

Les Eyre, morts. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les parents d'Alice, elle se souvenait seulement de son petit frère, un adorable blondinet en totale admiration devant sa grande-sœur : aucun d'eux ne méritait de mourir.

Quant aux autres noms de la liste… elle avait noté celui de David Senatore, parmi _beaucoup_ d'autres. Ses fils, Arthur et Thomas, étaient dans la Maison Serpentard. A quoi pensaient-ils en ce moment ? Des Mangemorts, comme ceux qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours dans leur Maison, avaient tué leur _père_.

Non, finalement elle était parfaitement incapable de rester dans ce fauteuil. Elle remonta une allée de la Salle des Objets Cachés. Une collection de tableaux à l'air maléfique avait été posée contre le mur de droite, et les personnages qu'ils représentaient la suivirent avec leur mine patibulaire. Des Bombabouses (la première édition, vu la décoloration de l'emballage), des pièces d'échecs (tachées par ce qui semblait être du sang), une collection de sabres (qui avait l'air d'avoir été utilisée la veille), un troll empaillé et une armoire qui renfermait clairement une Epouvantard plus tard, elle se retrouva face à un miroir.

Et quel miroir.

_ Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. _

Son esprit mathématique décoda presqu'instantanément l'inscription (au-dessus d'un miroir, quoi de plus logique qu'écrire à l'envers ?), mais elle ne s'approcha pas de l'objet. Cette salle renfermait clairement des objets empreints de magie noire.

Elle allait passer son chemin, mais lorsqu'elle fut exactement face à la glace, son reflet changea. Et soudain, elle ne fut plus seule.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, mais James Potter ne l'avait pas suivie.

Elle relut l'inscription et se mit à pleurer.

….

Alice avait demandé à ne pas recevoir de visites. Visiblement, elle avait aussi demandé à Miss Pomfresh de l'assommer à grands renforts de Potions Sans-rêves. Lily n'avait nulle part où aller, et la Salle sur Demande l'effrayait un peu.

Lily ne voulait pas risquer de croiser James et déjeuna aux cuisines. Elle alla seulement à ses cours d'options, puis remonta à la Salle commune sans dîner. Elle se sentait… nulle. Vide. Et méprisable.

Elle aurait dû être en train de soutenir sa meilleure amie, mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait était sa réaction face à James.

Elle ne le détestait pas. C'était les réactions qu'il provoquait en elle qu'elle détestait. Elle détestait la Lily explosive qu'il faisait ressortir.

Elle lui avait lancé des horreurs à la figure. Elle l'avait fait se sentir aussi mal qu'elle se sentait. Elle lui avait communiqué ce dégoût d'elle-même. Elle avait voulu le faire fuir loin d'elle, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était mauvaise pour lui, comme pour elle-même. Il était une cible facile pour elle. Elle connaissait ses points faibles, et elle avait _l'habitude_ d'être méchante avec lui. Elle avait voulu l'éloigner assez, le blesser assez, pour qu'il ne tente pas de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle aurait pu le blesser plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait fait, et ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle ne _se_ serait pas supportée.

James avait tout compris. Et elle avait peur d'être comprise.

.

\- Elle n'est pas venue manger, tu crois qu'on devrait lui rapporter quelque chose des cuisines ?

James secoua la tête d'un air absent.

\- Elle y aura pensée toute seule. Et puis elle refusera si elle pense que ça vient de moi.

Sirius marcha avec lui en silence.

En tant que meilleur ami, il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il savait que Lily et James finiraient par s'entendre, et d'un autre côté, il se disait que James n'avait vraiment pas choisi la facilité en tombant amoureux de Lily Evans.

\- Hé, Cornedrue, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit. Tu sais comment elle est… elle s'emporte vite, et quand on s'y attend le moins. Elle en voulait au monde entier, pas à toi en particulier.

James trouva que pour une fois, Sirius était assez pertinent dans son analyse de Lily. Ça n'empêchait pas que Lily l'ait frappé où ça faisait mal. D'autant que la question qui le préoccupait était : combien de ces mots avaient été dits sur le coup de la tristesse et de la colère, et combien avaient été seulement refoulés jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

\- Avec Lily, c'est toujours un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière. Et c'est fatiguant…

.

.

_Lily se trouvait face à deux sabliers, assez similaires à ceux qui comptaient les points des Maisons. Celui de gauche était rempli de diamants noirs, celui de droite de diamants blancs. Le niveau des blancs ne cessait de descendre, tandis que les noirs augmentaient. Le sablier blanc se fissurait et Lily avait beau essayer d'endiguer l'hémorragie de gemmes, elle n'y arrivait pas. Et elle avait la certitude qu'à chaque diamant qui s'échappait de la cuve de verre, c'était une vie humaine qui s'envolait… _

\- Lily… Lily ! Allez chercher les préfets… Lily, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda Liv sans la reconnaître. Elle avait seulement l'indicible impression qu'il fallait qu'elle crie. Qu'elle s'exprime.

\- Chut, chut, Lily, …

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et des voix dans les escaliers.

\- Qui est-ce qui a crié ?

\- Quelqu'un a fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui, quelqu'un a fait un cauchemar, maintenant, retournez vous coucher, dit la voix forte de Remus.

\- Oui, parce qu'il y en a qui passent leurs BUSEs ou leurs ASPICs après-demain… bougonna quelqu'un d'autre.

On entendit des portes qui se fermaient, et des pas qui rentraient dans les dortoirs.

Et puis elle entendit la voix de James.

\- C'est Lily ? l'entendit-elle demander, vraisemblablement à une de ses camarades de dortoirs.

En entendant son propre nom, Lily commença à réaliser où elle était. Liv avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Hildegarde immobilisait ses mains. Lily vit que ses ongles avaient marqué les avant-bras de son amie, mais celle-ci ne le fit pas remarquer. Lily ferma brièvement les yeux, ne se concentrant plus que sur sa propre respiration. Elle tremblait de froid, et en même temps, elle était sûre que ce froid n'était qu'intérieur. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné, elle aussi, pour une Potion anti-rêve…

On entendit une espèce de sirène, puis un bruit de glissade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? râla un septième année. _Silencio_ !

\- Saleté d'escaliers ! fit la voix de James depuis la porte ouverte.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément réconfortant à entendre sa voix.

\- Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter, fit la voix de Liv simplement. Attends…

Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Dis-leur d'aller se coucher, je vais bien… dit Lily, la gorge sèche.

\- Je peux leur dire, mais à mon avis, James ne bougera pas d'un poil…

Lily réfléchit. Elle savait que si elle le faisait attendre plus d'une minute, il tenterait d'utiliser un _Levicorpus_ (une éventualité que les ingénieurs de l'escalier n'avaient pas pu prévoir, vu que Severus n'avait inventé ce sort que très récemment).

\- Je veux bien le voir, chuchota-t-elle à Liv.

Elle posa un pied tremblant par terre. Hildegarde l'aida à se lever, mais elle marcha seule jusqu'au palier. Un _Finite_ de Chiara redonna leur aspect d'origine aux marches.

Elle devait vraiment avoir une mine affreuse, parce que James lui tendit la main, blanc comme un linge, pour les dernières marches.

Hildegarde sembla penser qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et fit rentrer tout le monde dans le dortoir. Quand toutes les portes furent fermées, Lily osa enfin lever les yeux vers James.

Il la regardait, tendu, inquiet, pas en colère, mais dans l'expectative. Parce qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, il l'emmena dans la Salle commune. Et là, elle se tourna vers lui, son regard direct et vert presque implorant :

\- Fais-moi rire, s'il-te-plaît…

Son regard se durcit un peu.

\- J'ai bien peur que le bureau du _clown_ ne soit fermé entre minuit et sept heures du matin, dit-il, pas vraiment sèchement, mais en faisant clairement référence à leur dernière discussion.

\- Je suis détestable, pas vrai… te dire _ça _à toi, alors que tu as perdu ton père… et des amis…

Il ne la contredit pas.

\- J'ai dit des choses affreuses, excuse-moi… Mais c'est tellement simple de s'énerver contre toi… tu dis _toujours_ ce qu'il ne faut pas dire…

Il dut sentir que s'il gardait plus longtemps son masque de froideur, quelque chose se briserait définitivement entre eux, car il la se serra fort contre lui, en signe de compréhension, et elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte presque désespérée. Elle n'eut même pas honte de tremper son haut de pyjama avec ses larmes. C'était très réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui se serrer.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ces bras qui faisait qu'elle ne se sentait plus en colère contre qui que ce soit. Le monde était juste profondément triste. Et elle aurait pu passer des années dans son odeur et sa chaleur, pour ne pas avoir à y vivre.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait avec ta mère ? murmura-t-elle, toujours plaquée contre lui. Comment est-ce que _moi_ je suis sensée être forte pour Alice, alors que j'ai autant la _trouille_ ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas de recette. Elle fut secouée de sanglots secs - ses yeux étaient fatigués de pleurer.

\- James, promets-moi que le monde ne va pas s'écrouler autour de nous, pendant qu'on est bien sagement à l'école…

\- Je te _promets_ que le monde ne va pas s'écrouler. Parce qu'on ne va _pas_ le _laisser_ s'écrouler sans rien faire…

Elle sentit qu'il était sérieux. Et sa foi en l'avenir était communicative.

\- Fais-moi rire, James Potter… S'il-te-plaît ?

James la garda dans ses bras quelques instants, puis se tourna vers la cheminée et fit apparaître une bouilloire.

\- Tu veux du thé ? C'est ce que Molly aurait fait.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16 : Someday

**Chapitre 16 : **_Someday_

**.**

.  
.

James attendit devant le bureau de Dumbledore pendant près d'une heure (le temps que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal des premières années finisse). La gargouille avait refusé de le laisser passer, bien qu'il ait récité le catalogue complet des produits de chez Zonko, puis de chez Honeydukes (McGonagall l'avait suffisamment souvent conduit dans ce bureau pour qu'il ait compris comment le directeur choisissait ses mots de passe… C'était d'ailleurs si simple, qu'il soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir en fait deux mots de passe – au moins).

Et enfin, Albus Dumbledore apparut au bout du couloir, avec l'habituel claquement élégant de sa robe de sorcier. Celle du jour était violette surpiquée d'argent. Relativement sobre - pour le directeur.

\- Mr Potter ? dit-il sincèrement étonné. Ça fait des mois que je ne vous ai pas vus ici pour un problème de discipline, je pensais que nos entrevues avaient enfin porté leur fruit…

Il avait toujours ce ton aimable, qui avait toujours rendu ses réprimandes bien moins efficaces que celles de McGonagall. Mais James n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec le vieux mage.

\- Je suis venu parler sérieusement, professeur… Parler politique.

Dumbledore leva poliment un sourcil, et lui fit signe de le précéder dans l'escalier dissimulé par la gargouille de pierre.

.

\- Asseyez-vous, James.

\- Je ne préfère pas… dit-il, sans effronterie.

Avec la crise d'angoisse de Lily, il avait très peu dormi. Et il n'était pas certain que sa résolution soit aussi ferme après s'être assis dans un de ces fauteuils confortables… C'était peut-être ça le grand secret de la longévité de Dumbledore : faire asseoir ses ennemis dans un fauteuil moelleux et leur servir le thé…

\- A votre aise.

Le directeur avait toujours cet air interrogateur et curieux.

\- Politique, disiez-vous.

\- Professeur… je pense parler ici au nom de plusieurs de mes camarades de Gryffondor, et sans doute au nom d'autres élèves. Nous savons que vous agissez contre Voldemort, ou que vous tentez de le faire, les jours où vous n'assurez pas vos cours. Nous sommes beaucoup à vouloir aider. Trouvez-nous quelque chose à faire. Même de la paperasse. N'importe quoi qui puisse nous faire nous sentir utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Le directeur sembla remarquer qu'il employât le nom du mage sans sourciller. Il n'eut pas l'air impressionné, mais pensif.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Miss Evans a très mal réagi à l'annonce de la mort des Eyre… ce qui est compréhensible… Cet entretien a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec elle ?

James ne se déroba pas au regard perçant du directeur.

\- Ces attaques… ça la détruit, petit à petit. Ça nous détruit tous. On a dix-sept ans et déjà des cheveux blancs. Alors disons qu'hier n'aura été qu'une occasion de plus d'affirmer dans quel camp nous sommes, et les choix que nous voulons faire. Lily Evans a peur de devenir… quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle vit dans l'angoisse permanente de voir ses proches mourir, et que ça commence à la _changer_. Ça lui ferait du bien, à elle comme à moi… comme à Alice Eyre, comme à Frank Londubat, comme à Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew ou Remus Lupin, comme à beaucoup d'autres, de pouvoir faire quelque chose qui précipiterait la chute de Voldemort… d'avoir une _chance_ de riposter. Pas par vengeance, monsieur, mais par conviction.

Dumbledore caressa un instant son nez aquilin, songeur.

\- Je vous promets… d'y réfléchir, Mr Potter.

James le salua.

\- Merci, professeur.

….

Avec l'épisode de la Marque des Ténèbres et les dernières attaques, l'été avait perdu de sa chaleur. Le sentiment d'insécurité semblait avoir commencé à percer les murs épais de Poudlard. Les élèves commençaient à réaliser que leurs deux mois de vacances ne s'écoulerait pas dans un monde si apaisé qu'il y paraissait.

La Police magique avait lancé une large campagne de recrutement dans la presse, et Poudlard avait vu sa sécurité renforcée. Le fait qu'une famille aussi ancienne et respectée que les Eyre ait été attaquée avait provoqué un réel sursaut et une prise de conscience collective dans la communauté magique.

La veille de l'enterrement des Eyre, Alice fit dire à Lily qu'elle voulait bien la voir.

Miss Pomfresh, qui avait dans un premier temps accepté d'administrer à Alice des Potions Anti-rêves à très haute dose, avait visiblement refusé, dans la matinée, de lui en donner davantage, de peur qu'elle ne développe une addiction… et Alice n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, surtout que les examens commençaient le jeudi matin.

Lily ne voulait pas arriver la bouche en cœur à l'infirmerie. Sa présence seule ferait sans doute du bien à Alice, mais elle voulait faire plus. Il y avait toujours moyen de faire plus.

La Salle commune observait un silence respectueux depuis la veille, en soutien au deuil de leur camarade. Parce qu'elle contrastait avec cette rigidité, Lily nota ce jour-là la filature féline de Centurion et KitKat, qui la suivait dans le moindre de ses mouvement. Quand elle monta dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, sans surprise, sa garde rapprochée la suivit, mais elle ne les repoussa pas et leur demanda même conseil :

\- Alors, la _team Cat's Eyes_, est-ce que vous pouvez deviner à laquelle de ces peluches Alice tient le plus ?

C'était un fait : lorsque quelqu'un décorait son lit avec une montagne de peluches (comme Alice le faisait), il y avait forcément _un_ vrai doudou dans le lot. Les deux Chats-Fléreurs se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers une énorme souris, rapiécée par endroit et qui avait perdu un œil. Lily embarqua la peluche et se mit en route pour l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sirius, qui ajouta à cela une bonne part de la réserve personnelle en Chocogrenouilles des Maraudeurs.

Alice l'attendait. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et elles restèrent enlacées pendant longtemps. Aucune d'elles ne pleura vraiment.

\- Regarde qui j'amène ?

Alice lui fut très reconnaissante d'y avoir pensé, pas embarrassée pour un sou que son petit ami et sa meilleure amie la voient étreindre une vieille souris en peluche.

Alice n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de remonter dans le dortoir, de peur de croiser quelqu'un. Lily supposait que c'était horrible de s'entendre dire avec compassion des « Ca va ? », « Tu tiens le choc ? » ou « Toutes les condoléances… ». Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment elle se sentirait si on lui annonçait que ses parents et sa sœur avaient été retrouvés morts.

Frank proposa de les laisser seules, mais elles insistèrent pour qu'il reste, et Pomfresh ne s'y opposa pas (Lily soupçonnait le Directeur d'avoir demandé un traitement de faveur).

\- Elle a raison de m'interdire ces Potions Anti-rêve, tu sais… dit Alice en regardant l'infirmière retourner dans son bureau. Elles ne font que retarder l'inévitable… Je peux oublier quelques heures qu'ils sont partis, mais quand je me réveille, rien n'a changé… et je dois toujours me reprendre la réalité comme une claque violente dans la face.

Lily ne savait pas que répondre à ça.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait qui les a tués ? dit-elle timidement.

\- La question n'est pas qui, mais pourquoi, dit Alice gravement. Pour l'instant, l'enquête piétine. Tous les … témoins ont été … eh, bien… éliminés.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Frank fit un geste vers elle, mais elle l'arrêta.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alice.

\- Arrête de dire ça, tu n'en sais rien !

\- Pourquoi ce serait ta faute ? dit Lily déconcertée.

\- A cause de Bellatrix !

Lily la regarda sans comprendre. Frank soupira.

\- Tu sais, tous les deux, on a pas mal joué aux justiciers, expliqua-t-il. Disons qu'on couvrait tes arrières et qu'on est pas mal intervenu pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des Serpentards quand tu n'étais pas. Bellatrix et Alice ont du coup créé des liens _très_ forts…

Lily avait déjà plus ou moins deviné qu'Alice lui cachait les véritables raisons de son inimitié avec Bellatrix.

\- Alice, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que Bellatrix est derrière cette attaque ? Oui, elle fait partie des Mangemorts, mais elle est à _Durmstrang_. Elle a autre chose à penser qu'envoyer une lettre à Tu-Sais-Qui pour lui indiquer son prochain choix de cibles…

Frank fronça ses épais sourcils.

\- En fait, on pourrait trancher la question… dit-il lentement. Alice, tu es la seule héritière des Eyre à présent… Tu n'as qu'à appeler ton elfe de maison, elle te dira ce qui s'est passé.

Alice releva la tête.

\- Il y a des chances qu'elle soit morte, tu sais… les elfes de maison n'apparaissent jamais sur les listes officielles…

Frank insista.

\- _Ivy_ ?

Une seconde plus tard, une elfe de maison d'un certain âge apparaissait dans un _crac_ sonore. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait s'être arrêtée de pleurer seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Lily lança un discret _Silencio_ vers la porte du bureau de Miss Pomfresh.

\- Maîtresse ! Vous allez bien !

Alice la serra contre elle. Lily comprit à l'expression de surprise de Frank que ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qu'aurait dû avoir une sorcière avec son elfe de maison. Mais si elle se souvenait bien, Ivy avait tenu office de gouvernante à Alice et son petit frère pendant toute leur enfance.

\- Ne soyez pas en colère ! Ivy a essayé, maîtresse, Ivy a essayé d'emmener votre frère en lieu sûr! Mais un des hommes a lancé un sort à Ivy, un sort très puissant – normalement, votre magie n'affecte pas la nôtre, mais là…

Les traits figés, Alice tenta de la calmer – pour se calmer elle-même.

\- Ivy, je ne t'en veux pas… J'aimerai seulement savoir si tu sais ce que voulaient ces Mangemorts.

\- Recruter, maîtresse ! Recruter, dit l'elfe, comme si c'était l'évidence-même. Mais votre père, leur a dit, il leur a dit « Aucun sorcier de cette famille ne s'abaissera à votre niveau ! » Et ils l'ont tué, ces misérables l'ont tué… sans sommation, sans…

Le reste de sa phrase se noya dans un flot de larmes et de gémissements.

Alice se retint pour ne pas imiter l'elfe et s'effondrer. Dans son regard, le chagrin fit peu à peu place à la fierté. Un air résolu, déterminée, grandissait sur son visage à vue d'oeil.

\- Ivy, est-ce que tu peux amener Abélard à Poudlard ? J'aimerai avoir de la compagnie, ici. Si tu ne tiens pas à rester seule dans la maison, tu peux aller t'installer au cottage de Brighton, avec Ebby, elle prendra soin de toi, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai cet été… alors enchante la maison pour que personne ne vienne la piller en mon absence.

L'elfe acquiesça, et une seconde plus tard, elle déposait dans les bras d'Alice un chat gras et gris, qui se frotta contre elle en ronronnant. Puis Ivy disparut, vraisemblablement partie rejoindre la dénommée Ebby.

\- Le fameux Abélard, commenta Frank en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

\- Te moque pas…

\- Sachant que mes amis ont des hiboux appelés Nemesis, Aquila et Athéna…et des chats appelés Centurion et KitKat, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire un commentaire ?

Alice eut un pauvre sourire. Lily sut que sa meilleure amie se relèverait – que dans le pire, elle avait trouvé le meilleur d'elle-même. Une lueur décidée dans les yeux, elle se tourna vers Lily.

\- Dis, ce sort contre la peur dont tu m'as parlé… On l'apprendra ensemble.

…

L'enterrement des Eyre fut un grand évènement pour la communauté magique. Bon nombre de professeurs et d'élèves se déplacèrent malgré la proximité des examens. Les professeurs Chourave et McGongall avaient été des amies d'école de Mrs Eyre – Alice révéla à Chiara qu'elles avaient cessé de rendre visite à sa mère seulement quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Et en effet, leurs professeurs de Métamorphose et Botanique eurent l'air particulièrement secouées. Cinq Aurors étaient venu encadrer les élèves désirant soutenir Alice à l'enterrement.

Les Londubat vinrent présenter leurs condoléances à Alice - qui aurait préférée être présentée à la famille de son petit-ami dans des circonstances différentes. Elle remercia Mr Londubat de lui avoir permis de ne pas découvrir le décès de ses parents dans la presse, comme tout le monde – d'autres, comme les Senatore, n'avaient pas eu sa chance.

Le professeur McGonagall proposa plusieurs fois à Alice de reporter la date de ses examens, mais le jeudi matin, elle fut au rendez-vous, aux côtés de ses camarades. Elle s'accrochait à l'idée que ses parents auraient voulu la voir finir ses études avec succès. Ce n'était sans doute pas très sain comme attitude, mais se concentrer exclusivement sur le travail la fit tenir pendant les premiers temps. Elle ne fondit en larmes que le vendredi après-midi, à une heure de la fin de leur examen de Sortilèges (et Flitwick lui proposa sans problème un rattrapage à la fin du mois). De son côté, Lily écrivit chez elle pour savoir si Alice pouvait passer une partie de l'été chez les Evans. Sa mère accepta sans hésitation, mais Alice fit des efforts pour paraître emballée par l'idée.

En réalité, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle se serait réjouie de pouvoir vivre à la moldue pendant les quelques semaines précédant le mariage de Ted et Andromeda. Mais depuis la mort de ses parents, de son frère, de son oncle et de ses cousins, Alice ne voulait plus travailler au Service de relations avec les Moldus. Une autre idée avait germé dans son esprit.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous, Miss Eyre ? lui dit le professeur McGonagall quand elle lui fit part de ses intentions.

Elles étaient dans le bureau de la directrice, qui avait tenu à lui présenter une seconde fois ses condoléances et à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Certaine, professeur, répéta-t-elle, réprimant l'envie de ramener une de ses mèches courtes derrière son oreille.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître mal à l'aise, mais assurée. Parce qu'elle l'était.

\- Vous avez conscience que cela signifie rattraper une _année entière_ de cours de Potions et abandonner vos Cours d'Etude des moldus – où vous excellez ? Enfin, rien ne vous y oblige, mais je ne vous conseille pas de surcharger votre emploi du temps… Les études pour être Auror sont longues et compliquées…

\- J'en ai conscience, Professeur.

Minerva McGonagall soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir des élèves aussi motivés pour faire régner la justice dans un monde qui sombrait de plus en plus dans le chaos. Elle dévisagea, fatiguée, le regard gris et déterminée d'Alice. Un mince sourire apparut finalement sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que Miss Evans et Mr Londubat seront ravis de vous aider à rattraper votre retard et vous pourrez passer un examen en septembre… J'en toucherai deux mots au Professeur Dumbledore, mais je doute qu'il fasse des difficultés… Somme toute… voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Ou un biscuit, peut-être ?

.

.

Alice sortit de l'infirmerie au cours du week-end et fut acclamée par ses condisciples de Gryffondor. Personne ne fit mention de ses pertes, mais Alice ne semblait pas vouloir faire de leur mort un tabou, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Le gros Abélard fut accueilli tout aussi chaleureusement par Centurion et KitKat. Les Maraudeurs mirent tout leur génie à faire du samedi soir une veillée joyeuse, autant pour manifester leur soutien à Alice que pour détendre un peu tous ceux qui passaient leurs BUSEs et ASPICs. Ils se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch avant le couvre-feu, Sirius transforma la pelouse du terrain en trampoline géant, et ils s'amusèrent comme des fous dans cet étrange château gonflable, jusqu'à ce qu'Apollon Picott descende du château et les menace de tous les pendre par les chevilles dans le donjon (ce qu'il faisait assez régulièrement).

Et le lundi matin, les Gryffondors étaient plus déterminés que jamais à avoir leurs examens.

Alors qu'il leur restait un quart d'heure pour finir leur dernier examen, Défense contre les Forces du mal, Lily (qui avait fini, comme souvent, plus tôt que les autres) observait Hildegarde. Lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, son amie tirait sur ses boucles, les déroulait, puis laissait l'effet ressort faire son œuvre, avant de s'attaquer à une autre mèche. Lily se concentra sur le mouvement mécanique et son esprit vagabonda.

Depuis la semaine précédente, elle avait un nouvel objectif. Reconquérir James Potter. Un objectif particulièrement étonnant, compte tenu de ce qu'elle pensait de lui, un an plus tôt, à la même période. Quelle ironie… c'était elle qui lui courait après, à présent.

Après avoir rendu leurs copies, les sixièmes années sortirent dehors, dans le parc ensoleillé, où toute l'école semblait s'être donné rendez-vous. Les jumelles Figg proposèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid (elles étaient toujours intéressées par les nouveaux animaux qu'il avait pu dégoter) mais ils se séparèrent vite quand ils les virent s'engager avec passion dans une discussion sur les salamandres de feu – dont sincèrement, tous se fichaient comme d'une guigne.

Lily s'installa un peu à l'écart du groupe et finit des fiches pour Andromeda (la future maman logeait chez Mrs Pettigrew, à Pré-au-lard, pour la durée des examens).

\- De l'Histoire de la magie ? fit James. Mais tu n'en fais plus depuis l'an dernier…

\- C'est pour Andy, expliqua-t-elle. Je lui fais une chronologie d'histoire moldue …Ted lui a un peu emmêlé les pinceaux en lui parlant du rapport entre Hitler et Grindelwald…

James acquiesça et continua une bataille explosive avec Stebbins, Doyle, Peter et Sirius. Lily finit rapidement et s'allongea. Il leur restait encore trois heures avant leur examen de transplanage. Lily aurait pu les passer à rattraper du sommeil, mais elle préféra observer son voisin.

Avec sa grande taille et sa silhouette filiforme, James avait l'air un peu dégingandé. Mais elle aimait bien l'allure que ça lui donnait. Et son long nez. Et ses lunettes, ces sourcils qu'il fronçait quand il était concentré, cette cicatrice à la mâchoire (officiellement due à une action de Quidditch particulièrement violente… officieusement, à sa rencontre inattendue avec une porte de placard, une histoire beaucoup moins glorieuse que lui avait révélé Remus) et cette bouche qui semblait toujours vouloir rire, même quand ses yeux disaient le contraire.

Au moment où elle pensait ça, il éclata de son rire franc et sonore, et elle sursauta. Oui, elle admirait la foi qu'avait James Potter en la vie, cet espoir brulant au charme enfantin qu'il portait en lui. Elle avait besoin de ce genre de flamme intérieure, immodérément éclatante. Et elle avait surtout besoin de lui dire.

.

\- « Destination, détermination, décision », marmonnait Peter à côté d'elle.

\- S'il répète ça une fois de plus, grommela Doyle, je lui lance un Bloclangue…

\- Chacun gère le stress à sa manière, dit Hildegarde d'un ton apaisant.

Une dizaine d'élèves de septième année (qui avaient raté leur permis de transplanage ou qui n'avaient tout simplement pas eu l'âge de le passer en juin précédent) attendaient avec eux les examinateurs. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, ils furent mis en ligne face à des cerceaux de couleur posés sur la pelouse, et l'épreuve commença.

\- Evans, Lily, l'appela-t-on.

Fichu ordre alphabétique.

Lily évita le regard de James. Sinon, la partie concentration risquait d'échouer lamentablement. Mais son regard revenait irrémédiablement vers lui. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Elle fit un demi-tour en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, et sentit qu'elle réussissait à transplaner.

Alors pourquoi les autres riaient-ils ? Elle ouvrit prudemment un œil.

\- Heu… Lily ? Je crois que tu t'es trompée de cerceau.

Elle recula le plus loin qu'elle put de James, s'excusa, toute rouge, et se re-matérialisa avec succès à son point de départ, puis dans le cerceau qui avait été sa destination première. Visiblement, l'examinateur prit son erreur avec humour, et elle put s'asseoir un peu plus loin, pendant qu' « Eyre, Alice » était appelée.

Les Maraudeurs réussirent l'épreuve avec une désinvolture presqu'offensante.

…..….

N'ayant à passer que les matières qu'ils avaient choisies pour les ASPICs de l'année suivante, les sixième année furent vite désœuvrés et passèrent leur dernière semaine principalement à profiter du soleil et de l'indulgence du corps enseignant.

Les sœurs McDonald jouaient au Quidditch avec les garçons, Remus lisait des livres, les jumelles Figg expérimentaient de nouvelles potions près du lac (une précaution due à la propension qu'avaient leurs créations à prendre feu), Alice dessinait… Lily courait tous les jours, pour se vider la tête. Elle redevint presque supportable dans les derniers jours.

Le mardi matin avant leur retour chez eux, elle repéra James sur son circuit de footing. Il s'entraînait sous un saule à ce qu'elle supposait être de loin un _Patronus_. Elle hésita un moment, puis s'approcha de l'endroit où il était assis.

\- Salut !

\- Je croyais que tu savais produire des _Patronus_ corporels ?

Il avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Je _savais_ le faire… à croire que les récents évènements ont un peu changé la donne.

Elle ne sut que répondre.

\- Alice aimerait apprendre à faire un _Patronus_... comment est-ce que tu as appris ?

\- C'est mon père… Il pensait que les Détraqueurs ne se satisferont pas toujours de l'accord qu'ils ont passé avec le Ministère…

Elle fixa ses pieds et un silence gêné manqua s'installer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la troupe des sixièmes années (Gryffondor et Poufsouffle confondus), qui dégringolait la pente dans leur direction, en pleine forme après son petit déjeuner.

\- Slughorn nous autorise à utiliser le stade ! Ça vous dit un match amical ? dit Amelia Bones, qui portait avec Mary McDonald la lourde malle renfermant les balles de Quidditch.

\- Garçons contre filles, exigea Alessia McDonald.

\- Pourquoi pas…

Lily n'était pas plus inapte sur un balai que ses camarades (surtout en tant que Batteuse), mais ça n'empêcha pas les garçons de les écraser.

\- En même temps, vous avez Gulliver, le meilleur Attrapeur de Gryffondor, protesta Claire. Comment suis-je sensée marquer cent cinquante points (minimum_)_, _avant_ qu'il n'attrape le Vif…

Lily la trouva légèrement injuste – les sœurs McDonald, associées à Hildegarde et elle, faisaient parfaitement le poids face aux garçons (Sirius était trop occupé à faire des clins d'œil aux spectatrices venues le voir, et Remus n'était pas un très bon joueur de Quidditch). Mais il était vrai que le fait que Chiara et Liv trouvent les papillons plus intéressants que les balles en jeu ne les aidait pas…

\- Revanche ? proposa James, beau joueur.

\- Alors on change les équipes !

\- D'accord… Couples contre célibataires ?

Ils rirent, mais en l'absence de meilleur critère, ils acceptèrent la proposition.

Les prétentions de Sirius à l'équipe « en couple » furent remises en cause (quand il refusa de dire qui était l'heureuse élue du moment) mais au vu de son palmarès (ne serait-ce que du mois précédent), on considéra que rétroactivement, il avait sa place aux côtés de Claire McDonald, Stebbins, Doyle, Mary, Alice, et des trois Poufsouffles qui les accompagnaient.

Mais c'était oublier les facéties de James.

\- Je _refuse_ de finir avec les célibataires, alors que j'ai fait autant d'effort pour ne pas le rester ! fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Demande réparation à la coupable ! rit Alice.

\- Lily, dit-il en papillonnant des yeux d'une façon dramatique. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

\- Non ! rit-elle également.

James prit son traditionnel air douloureux, et partit d'un air fataliste rejoindre le rang des « mal-aimééééés ». Il voulait ainsi lui montrer que ça ne l'atteignait plus, mais Lily le connaissait à présent assez pour voir qu'il était sérieux et sincère en ce qui la concernait. Elle se sentit très mal.

Parce que _cette fois, _son « non » avait été un pur _réflexe_. Elle ne l'avait pas pensé. S'il ne l'avait pas pris par surprise, s'il n'avait pas fait de sa question une blague, si ça n'avait pas été _la_ réplique symbole de leur relation « Je t'aime – moi non plus », si ces mots n'avaient pas été l'objet du comique de répétition qu'ils entretenaient depuis leur deuxième année… elle sentit qu'elle aurait donné une toute autre réponse.

Mais sa fierté l'empêcha de modifier sa réponse sur le coup. Elle se dit… « une prochaine fois, peut-être ».

Mais il n'y eut pas de prochaine fois. Les conseils prodigués par Remus à la St-Valentin semblèrent avoir enfin porté leurs fruits.

.

.

Après la fin des examens se tint le traditionnel forum aux livres, qui permettait chaque année à Lily d'acheter ses manuels scolaires d'occasion, auprès d'élèves plus âgés, et enfin, le tant attendu Banquet de fin d'année.

Sans surprise, Serdaigle remporta la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Dumbledore leur sortit le grand jeu : aigles de bronze qui voletaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles, cuisine exquise, crackers « bonheur » (remplis de sorts d'Allégresse, de citations philosophiques et de chocolats)… et on vit même à cette occasion le directeur danser au son de « You made me believe in magic » des Bay City Rollers, que le Boursoufflet qu'il gagna dans son cracker s'entêtait à beugler (à se demander où il avait pu entendre une chanson du répertoire moldue). Enfin, la Chorale donna son premier « bon » concert (la belle voix de Ted n'étant peut-être pas étrangère à l'élévation générale du niveau).

\- Lily, chuchota Hildegarde à un moment. Tu ne trouves pas que Dumbledore regarde beaucoup par ici?

Lily acquiesça imperceptiblement. Elle avait remarqué que le regard perçant du directeur s'attardait souvent sur la table des Gryffondors, et ce, depuis plusieurs repas. A croire qu'il cherchait à analyser le caractère de chacun. A déterminer leurs potentiels.

Mais elle n'y pensait déjà plus quand la chorale finit sa version de « Magic moments » de Perry Como, et que les élèves explosèrent en applaudissements.

Elle regarda les autres élèves se lever et se diriger en chahutant vers les dortoirs.

Beaucoup de ces gamins bruyants considéraient Poudlard comme leur deuxième maison. Demain, certains d'entre eux rentreraient dans leurs foyers, tandis que d'autres devraient en reconstruire un de toute pièce. En septembre, certains entreraient dans la vie active, tandis que d'autres retourneraient à l'école, avec entrain ou en traînant les pieds. Elle suivit le flot qui remontait dans les changeants escaliers, heureuse et grave à la fois, et fit finalement son choix entre ces deux émotions lorsqu'elle vit ses amis de Gryffondor qui l'attendaient au palier supérieur.

Les fins d'année avaient toutes ce goût doux-amer et l'aurait toujours. Mais elle pouvait décider de les affronter avec le sourire.

.

Les Gryffondors qui achevaient leur sixième et avant-dernière année s'installèrent dans les deux derniers compartiments du _Poudlard Express_ : Doyle, Stebbins, Mary, Hildegarde, Chiara et Liv dans l'un, et les Maraudeurs, Alice et Lily dans l'autre (le deuxième groupe devait en effet à discuter de leur invitation au mariage de Ted et Andromeda).

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans un mariage moldu ? demanda Sirius, qui était nonchalamment installé avec les pieds sur la banquette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans un mariage sorcier ? répliqua Lily.

\- Une cérémonie, deux-trois discours des invités, un dîner et un bal ?

\- Heu_… Idem _?

\- _Super_. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Andy a écrit « demandez à Lily de vous expliquer comment se comportent des invités moldus » ?

\- Je suppose qu'elle voulait dire que vous ne devez pas utiliser votre baguette de la journée, ne pas mentionner l'existence de Poudlard, du monde de la magie… ah ! Et ne pas vous habiller avec une robe de sorcier.

\- Comment alors ?

Avec l'aide d'Alice, elle tenta de dessiner un costume pour homme sur un morceau de parchemin. Le gribouillis sembla rassurer les Maraudeurs.

\- Ils vendent ça dans un magasin de déguisement à Pré-au-lard… fit remarquer Peter (il faisait le trajet jusqu'à Londres avec eux pour visiter le nouvel appartement de Sirius, et rentrerait en transplanant).

Ca fit rire Lily :

\- Vous savez, à Halloween, les Moldus se déguisent avec des chapeaux pointus et des robes de sorciers …

\- Quelle drôle d'idée…

\- Question de point de vue, rit Alice.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres vers 16h. Mrs Evans fit comprendre de loin à Alice et Lily qu'elles devaient se dépêcher – comme chaque année Mr Evans s'était garé en double file, pour éviter de payer le parking. Elles descendirent sur le quai et dirent au revoir à leurs amis, pendant que Remus aidait des premières années à descendre leurs valises.

Lily sentit le regard de James sur elle. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant deux semaines… Prise d'un courage soudain, elle lui lança, ignorant l'empressement de sa mère.

\- Hé, James ! Tu seras mon cavalier pour le mariage d'Andy et Ted ?

Il cilla.

\- Ca veut dire que je ne suis plus en compétition avec le calamar géant ? cria-t-il, par-dessus le flot d'élèves qui commençait à s'immiscer entre eux.

Elle répondit avec ce sourire mystérieux qui lui mettait la tête à l'envers - sourire qui voulait ici dire qu'il n'y avait plus de concurrence entre le calamar et lui, et ce, depuis un bon moment déjà.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE **

**.**

**.**

Voilà, je me laisse une ou deux semaines de pause (pour mes examens, etc.) mais je vous retrouve très vite ! Avec le soleil de l'été au-dessus de la tête de tous ces petits sorciers ^^

Ah, et habituez-vous aux références musicales, parce que vous serez servis avec le mariage d'Andromeda et Ted (qui se passe dans un contexte connu par nous autres pauvres moldus sous le nom « années 1970 » ! ^^)… Voilààà. ^^ Review !


	18. Chapter 17 : Dancing Queens

.

.

**DEUXIEME PARTIE **

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 17** Dancing Queens

.

La passion que s'était découverte Alice pour la cuisine à la moldue ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise pour ses hanches, se dit Lily, alors qu'elle enfournait des muffins aux myrtilles pour la troisième fois depuis le début des vacances. Elle regarda d'un air attendri sa meilleure amie tourner avec application le vieux minuteur pour que l'aiguille pointe sur 20 minutes. En tant que sorcière, elle était fascinée par les mécanismes de ce genre. Il y eut un tapotement quelque part et Alice releva sa bonne vieille tête ronde, toute en fossettes et en pommettes, et dit :

\- Tu as du courrier !

Lily lâcha dans l'évier le saladier graisseux qu'elle tenait, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que sa chouette, Aquila, puisse entrer. Elle reconnut l'écriture sur le billet, rosit et fourra le rouleau de parchemin dans la poche de son tablier.

\- Maman m'a demandé d'étendre le linge, tu m'aides?

Alice la suivit dehors, dans le jardin encore chauffé par le soleil de fin d'après-midi.

\- C'est James Potter qui t'écrit ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'écrirait ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu éludes ma question ? Et que tu rougis ?

Satané teint de rousse.

\- C'est le soleil. Ma peau rougit facilement.

\- C'est _cela_, oui…

Lily rosit encore plus, mais se tourna vers le prochain drap à étendre. Après tout, Alice avait attendu quatre mois avant de lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Frank Londubat, alors qu'elle, se contentait de… frayer avec James Potter ? Par courrier interposé ? C'était très différent, non ?

Sa première lettre était arrivée le lundi du début des vacances.

_« Est-ce que j'ai raison d'espérer beaucoup de ce que tu as dit à King's Cross ? »_

Elle avait répondu :

_« Plus que de coutume, oui. »_

Direct, court.

Signe qu'ils avaient décidé de finir de jouer au chat et à la souris. Pour autant, aucune de leurs lettres n'avait été une déclaration passionnée. Ils restaient Lily Evans et James Potter : deux empotés et deux grandes gueules qui n'hésitaient pas à donner leur avis haut et fort sur la politique, mais qui étaient incapable de se regarder dans les yeux et d'admettre qu'ils étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre.

Et pourtant… A son _« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'apprécies un tant soit peu ? », _elle avait répondu « _Eh bien, je ne te déteste plus. J'ai toujours mon sale caractère, mais je ne te déteste plus, alors si ça te suffit, … » _

_« Ca me va très bien. Même plus que bien. » _

Les sorciers n'avaient vraiment _aucune_ idée de l'effet que produisait le fait de recevoir des lettres manuscrites de la part d'un garçon, sur l'esprit d'une moldue nourrie à la littérature sentimentale du XIXe siècle…

Aquila et Nemesis avaient ainsi passé la première semaine de l'été à muscler leurs ailes pour des messages subtilement réfléchis par l'expéditeur pour faire piétiner l'autre…

\- Hé, madame la penseuse, ces draps ne vont pas s'étendre tous seuls !

Lily sourit. Alice prenait vraiment bien le fait de vivre sans magie.

Actuellement, la baguette de Lily devait se trouver dans le pot à crayon situé sur le bureau de sa chambre. Elle ne l'emmenait avec elle que lorsqu'elle sortait de la maison. Alice avait été soumise au même régime dès son arrivée chez les Evans, mais elle s'était plutôt prêtée au jeu avec joie, ayant pendant un long moment envisagé de travailler avec les Moldus.

Ca semblait la reposer de ne pas avoir à réfléchir au sort qui lui permettrait de dresser la table, mais en même temps, cela lui rappelait son ancienne vie à la maison des Eyre.

Alice était courageuse, une vraie Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir peur et de le montrer. Mais parfois, Lily la surprenait encore avec cette expression si indiciblement triste, qu'elle se sentait parfaitement impuissante. Alice avait pleuré comme une madeleine la première qu'elle avait été à table avec toute la famille Evans.

Réparer l'irréparable - un cœur-, cela prendrait du temps.

Et encore beaucoup de muffins aux myrtilles.

…

\- Elle a osé reporter son mariage le même jour que celui d'Andy ! fulminait Sirius en remontant avec Peter la rue principale de Godric's Hollow. Sous prétexte qu'il y a cette vieille tradition selon laquelle il faut se marier un numéro 13… bah !

Peter ne dit rien. Laisser Sirius se calmer tout seul était souvent ce qui marchait le mieux. Ils avaient décidé, d'un accord tacite, de rendre visite à James ce jour-là. On était le 9 juillet, le premier anniversaire de la mort de Mr Potter. James s'en était peut-être remis, mais le souvenir restait, et ils s'étaient dit qu'une bonne partie de rigolade ne serait pas de trop.

Remus, James et sa mère étaient dans le jardin et leur firent signe en les voyant arriver.

\- C'est Peter qui t'a mis en colère ? On t'entend depuis le bout de la rue… fit James en se levant pour lui donner l'accolade des Maraudeurs.

\- _Bellatrix_.

\- Ah… le changement de date… on se disait justement que c'était plutôt bon signe. Si elle ne veut pas rater sa propre cérémonie, expliqua Remus en le voyant hausser les sourcils, elle ne pourra attaquer personne au mariage d'Andromeda.

\- Mais elle gâche quand même le plaisir de ma cousine préférée. Elle a invité beaucoup de personnes qui étaient sur la liste d'Andy et Ted...

\- Ce serait un vote de confiance ? fit Remus en secouant la tête. Pour voir qui choisira qui… entre la sorcière de sang pur qui a gardé un nom respecté et celle qui a épousé un Né-moldu ?

\- Il n'y a vraiment que ma cousine pour utiliser son _mariage_ comme une arme politique… On aura les Mangemorts d'un côté, et les … quoi ? les anti-Mangemorts ? Pfff… Sans nom qui claque, on est encore moins crédible…

\- Ne pas m'appeler « _Mangemort_ » me suffit, sourit Peter.

\- Peter a raison, dit Mrs Potter en étendant ses jambes. Mon cher Sirius, vous pouvez aller me chercher la bouilloire ?

\- Avec plaisir, madame.

Il y avait beaucoup d'affection entre Helen Potter et son fils d'adoption.

Après le thé, Mrs Potter rentra à la maison, essentiellement pour laisser aux Maraudeurs plus d'intimité. Remus la regarda rentrer à l'intérieur en prenant bien plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Ta mère n'a pas l'air très bien, dit-il timidement. C'est… la date d'aujourd'hui?

\- Je crois… j'espère.

Mais Remus sentit qu'il y avait plus d'inquiétude qu'il n'y aurait dû en avoir dans son regard. Mrs Potter avait un certain âge, comme la mère de Peter…

\- Hé ! Tu as vu la dernière couverture de _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? fit Remus pour lui changer les idées**.** « Gwenog Jones, la nouvelle recrue prometteuse blablabla » ?

\- Je suis content pour elle, elle le mérite, sourit James. Mais elle me doit bien des places pour le prochain championnat, vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai laissée utiliser le stade pour entraîner les Serdaigles…

\- Mmh… tu aurais pu demander une contrepartie _si_ tu n'avais pas gagné la Coupe de Quidditch… rit Sirius.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! rit James avec l'expression d'un enfant pris en faute.

\- Bon, finis les tergiversations, mon petit Cornedrue, et passons à l'ordre du jour de notre pré-conseil de guerre : toi et Evans ?

James changea littéralement de couleur. Et trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent aussitôt sur lui. Impossible d'éluder la question.

\- Hum… Evans et moi… allons au mariage ensemble ?

\- Et après ?

\- Comment ça, « et après » ?

Tous les Maraudeurs… tous les Gryffondors (ou peut-être même toute l'école) savaient que ces deux-là finiraient un jour ensemble.

\- Il y a bien dû y avoir un « après » ! s'exclama Sirius. Que tu ne me le dises pas, je comprends, mais maintenant, on est tous là !

Remus lança un regard en coin à son voisin, mais ne dit rien. Il soupçonnait Sirius d'avoir été amoureux de Lily à un moment de sa vie, mais de n'en avoir jamais soufflé mot, par loyauté à James.

Dès leur deuxième année, les Maraudeurs avaient compris tacitement que Lily Evans était sa chasse gardée. Ils n'avaient pas tout de suite compris l'intérêt qu'il trouvait à l'intello de la classe, celle qui traînait avec le fils Rogue, leur souffre-douleur préféré. Et puis ils avaient appris à la connaître. Elle était bien la fille trop mature et sérieuse de leur maison, la fille sarcastique qui n'appartenait pas à leur public habituel, mais justement, elle était le parfait pendant à leurs blagues : ils étaient le feu de Gryffondor, elle la glace. Liés mais opposés. Irrémédiablement ? Il l'avait semblé. Mais plus maintenant.

De toute façon, Sirius avait trouvé d'autres filles vers lesquelles papillonner. James, au contraire, s'était accroché, et ce n'avait pas été une partie gagnée d'avance.

\- Elle m'a envoyé des lettres plus incompréhensibles que les cours d'arithmancie de Remus ! dit-il avec un air malheureux.

\- Plus incompréhensible que ça ? dit Peter, horrifié.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi penchés sur les morceaux de parchemins incriminés, à les retourner (parfois littéralement) dans tous les sens, mais conclurent enfin que décidément, Lily Evans, et avec elle toute la gente féminine, restait un mystère.

…. ….

\- Un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois… ne regarde pas tes pieds, essaie de suivre la musique... Non, Lily… tu sais quoi, ferme les yeux et je te guide, essaie de te laisser aller…

\- Comment je peux me laisser aller ? dit Lily. Je vais soit tomber, soit t'écraser les pieds…

\- Ils s'en remettront… allez…

C'était Lily qui lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à danser, donc elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Alice.

\- Comment tu as appris tout ça ?

\- Les bals de Noël du Ministère… oh, je t'en prie, où est-ce que tu crois que j'ai rencontré les jumelles et les Maraudeurs?

\- Vous vous connaissiez tous avant la première année?

\- Connaître est un bien grand mot pour « voir tous les 24 décembre de ton enfance une brochette de gamins qui allaient irrémédiablement se retrouver un jour à l'école avec toi ». Mais je crois que Sirius, Frank et James sont devenus amis grâce à ces bals… Ah, tu vois, quand je te fais la conversation, tu ne penses plus à tes pieds et tu _sais_ danser !

\- Il y a combien de chances que James me fasse la conversation ?

\- Autant qu'il y en a qu'il tente de te distraire d'une autre façon… A toi de trouver un moyen de ne pas penser à tes pieds et tu sauras danser…

Elles arrêtèrent de tourner, et Alice appuya avec satisfaction sur le bouton OFF du lecteur CD, qui passait la deuxième valse de Shostakovitch.

\- J'en reviens pas que ce soit la première fois que tu danses avec quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un soit James _Potter_.

Elle lui lança un regard curieux. Lily ne le vit pas et laissa échapper un sincère :

\- Je ne demande comment j'ai pu détester aussi longtemps quelqu'un d'aussi positif.

\- Lily, _tout le monde_ se le demande, rit-elle.

Lily eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Il a beaucoup changé…

Alice la fixa, surprise par son air songeur et presque… abattu.

\- Mais ça, c'est bien, non ? Il a changé _pour toi_…

\- Oui, mais v_ous, _vous aimiez bien l'ancien James… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il aurait mérité que je l'apprécie comme il était, plutôt que maintenant qu'il est comme je voulais qu'il soit !

\- Lily, changer lui a fait du bien à lui, pas qu'à toi, tout le monde le voit. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin que tu le remettes en place pour progresser lui-même…

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train d'écrire un livre de psychologie positive à l'usage des ménagères de moins de 50 ans…

\- Ecoute, oui, Lily, tu _as_ un sale caractère, mais lui, il méritait la majorité des critiques que tu as pu lui faire. Vrai ou pas vrai ?

\- Vrai.

\- Tu l'aimes comme il est _maintenant_. Vrai ou pas vrai ?

\- Vrai.

\- Est-ce que le nouveau James a l'air malheureux de ne plus être un sale gamin prétentieux et vantard?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il a l'air heureux que tu l'apprécies un tant soit peu ?

\- … Oui.

\- Conclusion ?

\- Je me complique la vie pour rien ?

\- Voilà.

Lily sourit.

\- Désolée… c'est juste que je me méfie plus de moi-même que de lui.

\- Mmmh-mh. Hé ! Ce sont des scones que je sens ?

\- Yep.

\- _Tea time_ ! fit Alice en se redressant, et en battant des mains comme une enfant de cinq ans.

\- Par Ptolémée, j'ai l'impression de balader une gamine surexcitée dans ma vie de moldue, c'est très perturbant, tu sais ?

….

James Potter avait peur.

Il s'était battu plusieurs fois avec des Mangemorts en puissance, avait survécu à des chutes en balai, à des dizaines de pleine-lunes passées dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou, et pourtant, ce qu'il l'effrayait n'avait (en apparence, du moins) ni les griffes, ni les crocs, ni l'agressivité de ce nouvel adversaire.

Ce qui le terrifiait était son premier rendez-vous avec la jolie Lily Evans.

\- Relaxe Cornedrue, c'est comme sortir avec les autres filles… fit Sirius qui l'observait faire les cent pas depuis le fauteuil où il était affalé.

\- Lily Evans n'est _pas_ comme les autres filles !

\- _Si_, elle l'est. Et puis il fallait bien que ça arrive ! Ca fait six ans que tu lui demandes, tu devrais être content !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait ! dit-il, désespéré. C'était un peu notre routine à nous, «- Sors avec moi - Dans tes rêves » ! Ca m'a pris au dépourvu !

\- James Potter dans les bottes de n'importe quel garçon qui sort pour la première fois avec la fille qu'il aime… Il est donc normal ! se moqua Remus.

…..

Les mèches de cheveux roux sombre tombèrent une à une à ses pieds.

\- Pas trop court, hein, maman ?

\- Tu as dit au-dessus des épaules, je coupe au-dessus des épaules… toi, ne bouges pas.

Lily se concentra sur le fait de gratouiller le gros Abélard entre les oreilles. Le chat ronronnait, tout en dardant ses yeux bleus sur les cheveux à terre, se demandant sans doute s'ils représentaient une menace. Sa maîtresse, Alice, était assise dans un transat à côté, et tentait de rattraper son retard en Potions – chose fastidieuse, quand on avait les livres mais pas les ingrédients pour apprendre.

\- L'arithmancie change vraiment des choses aux Potions ? soupira-t-elle en voyant le mot apparaître pour la troisième fois dans le texte qu'elle lisait.

\- Beaucoup, dit Lily, sans bouger sa tête d'un centimètre. Mais tu peux apprendre sans… utilise les mesures moldus, c'est plus simple pour comprendre, et ensuite adapte-les aux calculs des ingrédients magiques… C'est comme de la cuisine exotique, tu vois ? Tu ne connais pas les propriétés des ingrédients, mais tu dois quand même savoir la température à laquelle l'eau boue ou ce que fait de l'huile trop chaude …

\- Heu… _boum_ ?

\- C'est ça, rit-elle.

\- Fini, dit sa mère.

Lily secoua la tête pour faire dégringoler les dernières mèches. Elle se regarda dans la vitre de la cuisine. Le soleil d'été avait redonné à ses cheveux leur éclat auburn.

\- Merci, maman !

\- De rien… quand est-ce que tu vas acheter ta robe ? Je t'ai toujours promis de te payer ta première robe de soirée, tu te souviens ?

Lily s'en souvenait. C'était l'institution dans la famille Evans. Pétunia avait eu droit à une jolie robe de cocktail bleu dès ses seize ans, mais à Poudlard, Lily n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter de robe de bal ou de soirée. Seulement, la veille, Lily avait de nouveau surpris ses parents penchés sur des factures, une calculatrice à la main. Les écoles des deux filles Evans coûtaient cher (Pétunia avait obtenu un contrat en alternance avec Grunnings, une entreprise de Brixton, pour sa deuxième et dernière de formation de secrétaire), elle en avait conscience.

\- Je pensais emprunter une de tes robes.

\- Elles sont vieillottes, Lily…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle robe… je verrais ce qu'il y a là-haut, et au pire, je l'arrangerai avec la magie…

Sa mère sourit (elle _adorait_ la voir utiliser la magie).

\- Ca ne t'empêchera pas d'apprendre à te servir de ma machine à coudre…

\- Oui, maman… soupira-t-elle gentiment.

Alice lui lança un regard par-dessous ses lunettes de soleil.

\- J'aurais pu demander à Ivy de ramener des robes à moi de la maison, tu sais…

Alice n'était toujours pas rentrée dans sa maison familiale – elle avait peur de lui trouver une odeur de mort, mais son elfe de maison lui apportait tout ce dont elle avait besoin (vêtements, livres de cours, etc.). C'était l'avantage d'être une riche héritière.

\- C'est gentil, mais on ne fait pas la même taille, et je sais qu'il y a des merveilles dans la penderie du grenier… il suffira de quelques sorts, et…

Alice la fixa d'un air interrogateur en attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

\- Tu as _une_ heure pour me convaincre, ou demain à la première heure, je te traine de force jusqu'au le Chemin de Traverse.

…

Sirius regardait patiemment son meilleur ami faire les cent pas, dans sa chambre décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ca allait devenir une habitude.

\- Crache le morceau, dit-il après deux bonnes minutes de ce petit numéro.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a écrit dans son dernier message ?

\- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire…

\- J'ai écrit « _Dois-je dire à Andromeda et Ted qu'ils doivent changer leur plan de table ? » - _sous-entendu, est-ce que je dois toujours être à la table des célibataires après tes dernières lettres.

\- Sous-entendu tout à fait compréhensible, confirma Sirius. Et elle a répondu… ?

\- _« Aucun changement à faire : tous les sorciers sont à la même table » ! _C'est pas une réponse perfide, ça ?

Pour James, Lily restait Lily. Compliquée, inaccessible.

\- Hé, tu as choisi de faire la cour à _Lily Evans_, tu savais à qui tu te mesurais… elle est aussi vicieuse que toi…

\- Je dois le prendre mal ?

\- De ma part ? C'est un beau compliment… ça vaut pour validation de ta relation avec elle par tous les Maraudeurs…

\- J'avais besoin d'une autorisation ?

\- C'est dans nos règles…

\- Hé, _tu_ ne nous as jamais demandé _notre_ avis pour choisir… ou ne _pas_ choisir entre toutes les filles qui croisent ton chemin…

\- C'est triste de se fixer sur une personne… fit Sirius en se grattant le nez d'un air nonchalant. Mais j'admets qu'avec Lily, tu ne t'ennuieras jamais… et tu te feras engueuler souvent, pour le plus _grand_ plaisir de tes spectateurs d'amis…

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

James lâcha un soupir à fendre le cœur.

\- J'ai envie de lui _parler_… mais Nemesis est encore parti je ne sais où… Tu as vraiment mal éduqué ce _piaf_…

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu t'es déjà servi d'un félétone ?

.

\- Résidence de la famille Evans, bonjour ?

\- Hé, Patmol, y a même quelqu'un qui me dit où j'arrive ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des secrétaires privées…

\- _James_ ?

\- _Lily _?

\- … Salut, dit-elle, soudain d'une petite voix, avec l'impression tenace qu'au moment où un prénom masculin avait franchi ses lèvres, _tous_ les habitants de sa maison avaient _grand _ouvert leurs oreilles. … Tu… tu vas bien ?

Allez, ma bouche, tu ne vas pas bégayer maintenant, tu n'as même pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux… Est-ce qu'elle était en train de _rougir_ ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- … ça va. Alice est chez moi…

Sous-entendu « je ne tiens pas à avoir cette conversation avec elle qui écoute, sachant que Sirius fait sans doute la même chose de ton côté, et que tous les deux vont nous cuisiner chacun de leur côté s'ils nous entendent ».

Il comprit tout de suite.

\- Je voulais juste… heu… entendre ta voix… Alors, on se dit au mariage ?

\- Oui, au mariage… bisous !

Et elle reposa le combiné, aussi rouge que si elle l'avait réellement embrassé. Elle se retourna lentement, pour trouver une Alice avec un pot de glace à la main, et un _grand_ sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? dit Lily, sur la défensive.

\- Par le cheveu sur la langue de Salazar Serpentard, mais tu _flirtes_ avec James Potter !

\- Non…

\- _SI !_ Lily Evans flirte avec James Potter ! Je le crois pas !

Elle poussa ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un hurlement de joie ou à un cri de la victoire.

\- Qui c'était, chérie ? fit Mr Evans depuis l'étage.

\- Votre futur gendre ! s'exclama Alice en même temps que Lily s'écriait innocemment « Persoooonne ! ».

…

Pétunia rentra du cinéma à 18h, alors que Lily venait juste de finir sa robe.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Complétement absurde, un vrai nanard…

\- C'était quel film, chérie ? dit Mr. Evans.

\- _La Guerre des étoiles_. Mais il ne fera pas date… Bon, je vais me coucher…

\- Tunie ? tenta Lily. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter des chaussures à talons… ?

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Les rouges ?

\- Ok, je les mettrais dans le couloir…

\- Merci !

\- Fais voir l'horreur ?

Mr Evans claqua de la langue avec agacement.

\- Les filles…

\- Bah, je m'en fiche…

\- Tunie, attends…

Lily se retourna et enfila la robe. C'était une simple robe d'été à bretelles, cintrée, coupée dans un tissu blanc à motif de cerises. Alice y avait ajouté une ceinture d'un vert foncé, d'une nuance proche de celle de ses yeux.

\- Comment tu trouves ?

\- Bien.

Et elle monta l'escalier sans en dire davantage.

\- Je _crois_ que c'était l'équivalent en langage pétunien d'un « Wouaaah, ma petite sœur est exceptionnellement belle dans ce vieux bout de tissu dégoté au grenier », sourit Mrs Evans avec un clin d'œil à Alice.

….

_Conseil de guerre prénuptial des Maraudeurs – Demeure Potter _

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- D'un pingouin, fit sincèrement Sirius. A lunettes.

\- Merci, vieux, je me sens _tellement_ plus sûr de moi…

\- A ton service ! rit Sirius en rejetant en arrière ses cheveux, avec cette grâce nonchalante et inimitablement siriusienne. De toute façon, le Portoloin arrive dans dix minutes, alors il faudra que je me contente de toi…

On était le 13 juillet, jour des mariages d'Andromeda et Ted, et de Bellatrix et Rodolphus, le soleil brillait, mais les garçons restaient sur leur garde. Ils emprunteraient un objet non-traçable (Sirius avait parié cinq Mornilles sur une vieille roue d'une bicyclette) qui les emmènerait au lieu sûr où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Ainsi, aucune personne mal intentionnée ne pourrait les suivre, et si on les interrogeait, ils pourraient répondre en toute sincérité ignorer où ils allaient. D'ailleurs, Alastor Maugrey et les frères Prewett ne serait sans doute pas présents au mariage qu'en tant qu'invités, mais en tant que protecteurs.

\- Jamie ! fit la voix de Mrs Potter depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je suppose que le pneu de vélo qui est apparu sur la table de ma cuisine est pour vous ?

\- Je crois que tu me dois cinq Mornilles, _Jamie_, sourit Sirius en tendant la main avec insolence.

\- Oh, tais-toi…

…..

_"__You can daaaance, you can jiiiive, having the time of your liiife !" _chantait le lecteur CD de Pétunia, dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Alice, on doit y aller, j'ai le Portoloin, et Ted écrit qu'il part à 14h précise ! dit Lily à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive… je ne trouve pas mon sac…

\- C'est moi qui l'ai… Wouaaah… tu fais très … femme.

Avec ses cheveux courts et sa robe droite couleur améthyste, Alice avait de l'allure.

\- Frank va apprécier, rit Lily.

\- _Tu_ t'es vue ? rit Alice avec un froncement de sourcil. « _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeeeeen_!"

…..

.

.

Ohlalala, vous n'imaginez pas depuis combien de jours j'ai Abba dans la tête… pourquoi ai-je choisi d'écrire sur la fin des années 1970 ? ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! « Dans le prochain épisode », on a un mariage à fêter ! ^^


	19. Chapter 18 : La Tapisserie brûlée (II)

**Chapitre 18 **La Tapisserie brûlée (II)

.

.

…

Playlist à écouter pendant la lecture de ce chapitre, pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance des Seventies (Attention, c'est ça, ou Sirius chante !^^) :

\- Best of ABBA dont "Dancing Queen", "Knowing me, knowing you" et "Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight"

\- "Don't go breaking my heart" d'Elton John

\- "Sorry seems to be the hardest word" d'Elton John

\- "I'm your Boogie man" et "That's the way I like it" de K.C. and the Sunshine Band

\- "Hotel California" de The Eagles - "You make me feel like dancing" de Leo Sayer

\- "Barracuda" de Heart - "Somebody to love" de Queen

\- "Go your own way" de Fleetwood Mac. - "Silly Love Songs" de Wings

\- "Dream on" de Aerosmith - "Disco inferno" de The Tramps

\- "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered" d'Ella Fitzgerald (surtout la première partie)

…..

…

Orion Black finit le nœud de cravate de son fils. Regulus fit un pas en arrière, et son père hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Va aérer le petit salon, veux-tu ? On se retrouve là-haut dans dix minutes.

Regulus acquiesça. Il était le fils parfait : obéissant à ses parents, adhérant à leurs valeurs.

L'odeur âcre qui émanait de la tapisserie remplit ses narines. Une odeur de magie noire. La Tapisserie était protégée par de fortes protections. Mais il supposait que le fait qu'Andromeda perde le nom de Black dans seulement quelques heures avait affaibli le sortilège. Et de toute façon, quand Druella, Bellatrix et Walburga Black voulaient quelque chose…

Rabastan passa sa tête par la porte du salon.

\- Tu viens ? Ca va bientôt commencer…

\- J'arrive… Hé, Rab' ? Je vous accompagnerai à la prochaine réunion de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Lui ne se laisserait pas effacer de la tapisserie. Il accomplirait des choses. Il laisserait sa marque, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'autre garçon brun hocha la tête en souriant. Regulus ouvrit la fenêtre et monta avec lui à l'étage, jusqu'à celui des salons qui avait une cheminée suffisamment large et ensorcelée pour que plusieurs personnes puissent emprunter le conduit de cheminée à la fois. Ils rejoignirent ainsi la villa que les Black avaient louée pour accueillir la flopée d'invités venus des quatre coins du pays. Regulus soupira. Sa cousine avait lancé pas moins de 100 invitations, rien que pour l'Angleterre, soit près d'un sixième de la population magique de leur pays ! Mais les Black étaient une ancienne famille, respectée à défaut de respectable, et on ne disait pas non à une invitation qui venait d'elle. Surtout quand on connaissait ses liens à un certain mage noir. Mais Lord Voldemort n'assisterait pas à la cérémonie - du moins, à visage découvert.

Regulus rejoignit les autres membres de la famille Black, un ensemble hétéroclite de cousins plus ou moins éloignés, de Sang-Purs alliés à leur famille, et tout le gratin qu'il avait fallu inviter parce que c'était attendu de toute bonne famille de sorciers : le Ministre, les Londubat (parce qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils écrivent un bon article sur eux, dans la _Gazette_) en grande conversation avec Mrs Potter et Mrs Pettigrew, les Bibleton, les Lockhart, les Eskivdur, les Figg (sauf l'aînée, la _Cracmol_), la quasi-totalité des Serpentards et de leurs parents (les Malfoy, les Rogue, les Parkinson, les Reynolds, les Rosier, les Zabini, les Meliflua), d'autres illustres inconnus, et tout un groupe d'adolescents étrangers qui devaient être les amis que Bella s'était faite à Durmstrang. La sorcière brune était rentrée deux semaines plus tôt de l'institut nordique, six ASPICs en poche, et envoûtant toujours plus Rodolphus.

Narcissa avait son air fier des grands jours, avec Lucius à son bras. Elle était incroyablement belle avec sa robe bleue saphir. Mais elle n'éclipsa pas vraiment Bellatrix.

Lorsque le mage-marieur fit son apparition, la musique s'éleva, mélodieuse - mais quelque peu inquiétante selon Regulus – et tous se tournèrent vers la grande cheminée.

Et Bellatrix s'avança dans l'allée formée par les invités, jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

Elle portait une robe de mariée en velours noir lamé d'argent, grandiose, et un incroyable collier que Regulus reconnut comme une pièce du trésor familial, forgée par des Gobelins. Bella n'avait bien sûr pas pu s'empêcher de mettre ses bottines pointues en cuir noir. Sa crinière de boucles couleur de charbon cascadaient dans son dos nu. Elle lui rappelait un peu ce portrait de la fée Morgane qu'il avait vu dans un des corridors de l'aile ouest de Poudlard. Le portrait d'une femme redoutable, altière, satisfaite.

Qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

…

\- Il y a _forcément_ une raison pour que tu te mettes à rire comme un bossu ! protesta Remus.

\- C'est juste que ça doit sentir le roussi chez mes parents, rit Sirius. Et ça me rend _heureux_ !

\- La tapisserie familiale, c'est ça ? dit Peter. Je suis sûr qu'Andromeda est déçue d'en être effacée, dans le fond…

\- Crois-moi, elle n'a rien à faire sur cette liste de gens peu fréquentables, dit-il avec morgue.

.

\- Remus, Peter, quelle élégance ! sourit Lily.

\- _Mesdemoiselles_, les saluèrent-ils d'un air appréciateur. Besoin d'une escorte ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Alice prit le bras que tendait Peter, et Lily celui de Remus. Qui était décidément beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Avait-il pu gagner _cinq_ centimètres en _une_ semaine ?

\- Où sont les autres?

\- James était _légèrement_ tendu, je crois qu'il est parti boire quelque chose…

\- Et Sirius est déjà en chasse, conclut Lily, d'un air indulgent.

\- Non, il est juste…

\- Derrière toi, Lily chérie !

Elle sursauta en entendant le surnom trop bien connu.

\- Black, ne me fais pas des coups pareils !

\- Je suis _sûr_ que tu as cru que c'était James…

Lily rougit violemment, mais Sirius n'insista pas, se contentant de son bon vieux sourire taquin.

\- Bon, je suis rassurée, on avait peur que vous soyez toutes emmeringuées comme les cousines de Ted…

\- Emmeringuées n'est pas un mot… grinça Lily.

\- Je manie donc le néant du bout de la langue ? Je devrais ajouter ça à mon CV, dans la section « Compétences extraordinaires »…

\- C'est un barbarisme, Black… et peut-on savoir quelles sont tes autres … capacités extraordinaires ?

\- Charisme, beauté divine, énuméra-t-il de mémoire. Phéromones mâles irrésistibles, voix de ténor, capacité à rattraper des cacahouètes avec la bouche - même lancées depuis une haute altitude, …

\- _Stop_ ! rit Alice. On est déjà jaloux…

\- On suit le mouvement ? proposa Lily.

Ils suivirent la file d'invités moldus qui entraient dans ce qui ressemblait à un corps de ferme. Lily et Alice comprirent ce que Sirius avait entendu par « emmeringuées ». Alice et elle ne correspondaient pas du tout à la mode du moment, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir examiné les magazines féminins que Pétunia recevait tous les mois. Visiblement, cheveux crêpés et robes bouffantes de couleurs pâles étaient les mises préférées par les invitées. A son sens, elles ressemblaient toutes plus à des demoiselles d'honneur qu'à des invités…

.

Deux filles qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Ted leur demandèrent leur nom et le vérifièrent sur leur liste.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes les… camarades de classe, rit la première, une grande blonde dont la poitrine semblait singulièrement captiver Sirius. Je suis Jasmin Tonks, et voici Cate… les sœurs de Ted. On a fait de notre mieux, mais vos bancs sont ceux les plus au fond…

\- Est-ce que d'autres élèves de Poudlard sont arrivés ? demanda Alice, en écrasant consciencieusement le pied de Sirius, qui bavait de plus en plus visiblement sur le décolleté de Jasmin.

\- Heu… vous êtes les seuls à être venus… et à avoir répondu à l'invitation, dit Cate d'un air ennuyé. N'en parlez pas à Andy, ça lui mine le moral depuis ce matin… Je crois que la plupart de vos amis ont préféré la protection que pouvait leur offrir cette _Bellatrix_… - non pas que je critique la belle-famille, mais…

\- Critiquez la belle-famille tant que vous voulez, mais sachez que j'en fais malheureusement partie, dit Sirius d'un ton douloureux.

\- Vraiment ? dit Cate. C'est vrai que vous ressemblez à Andy…

\- Celui de ses deux cousins germains qui a eu la beauté, dit Sirius.

Il avait sorti son sourire en coin, dévastateur auprès de la gente féminine, nota Lily, écœurée. Alice avança avec Peter et Sirius (qui avait pris le bras de Jasmin) et entra à l'intérieur, mais Lily attendit Remus, qui semblait en grande conversation avec… un miroir de poche.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle quand il l'eut rangé dans sa poche. Promis, je te l'aurais dit si tu avais eu de la salade entre les dents…

Il la regarda sans comprendre, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'était un Miroir à Double Sens, expliqua-t-il. James va être retardé, il n'arrivera qu'à la fin de la cérémonie.

\- Je lui fais tant peur que ça ?

\- Sa mère a eu un léger malaise ce matin, dit Remus sérieusement. Il est en train de chercher quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle le temps de la soirée…

Lily fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

\- Sa mère est malade ?

\- Elle n'est pas bien depuis la semaine dernière… James n'a rien dit, donc elle est peut-être juste très affectée par la mort de Mr Potter… Mais James n'est pas du genre à se plaindre tout de suite s'il y a un vrai problème, alors je ne sais pas…

Elle hocha la tête.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer…

\- Mr Lupin, dit-elle en prenant son bras révérencieusement.

\- Miss Evans, rit-il.

Le mariage aurait lieu dans la grande cour (qu'on aurait même pu appeler parc) qui s'étendait derrière le corps de ferme en forme de C. Dans la première partie du jardin avaient été installés des bancs et une pergola fleurie pour la cérémonie. Plus loin, ils pouvaient voir les tables prévues pour le repas. Le soleil et les fleurs avaient quelque chose de surnaturel, qui pouvait ne pas être totalement étranger à la magie…

Remus et Lily s'assirent sur le banc du fond à gauche, et commentèrent avec les autres les invités, leurs étranges accoutrements et leurs fautes de goût. Il y avait un vieil oncle portant un monocle, et une dame replète toute engoncée dans une robe mauve qui faisait d'affreux faux plis. La couleur beige des vestes portées par les frères Prewett, et leur nœud papillon orange juraient atrocement avec leurs cheveux flamboyants.

\- C'est impossible d'avoir une coiffure aussi bouffante sans au moins _un peu_ de magie, n'en démordait pas Alice en montrant une des tantes de Ted, dont la choucroute était en effet impressionnante.

\- Ou d'avoir une silhouette aussi divine, dit Sirius, fixant toujours Jasmin, qui était assise au premier rang.

\- Black, je t'interdis d'avoir quelque geste déplacé que ce soit envers ma sœur, dit la voix de Ted dans leur dos.

Ils se levèrent et le félicitèrent en souriant. Le grand Attrapeur blond portait une queue de pie gris perle, un nœud papillon violet, et un haut de forme à la main. Il contrastait pas mal avec les autres garçons.

Peter, Sirius, Remus, et sans doute James, s'étaient fournis au même endroit pour leur costume, mais chacun portait le smoking à sa manière. Lily ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Sirius porte une cravate (celle de son uniforme d'école était toujours aux abonnés absents) et en effet, il s'était contenté de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, et avait les mains dans les poches, ce qui rehaussait cette grâce nonchalante qu'il avait naturellement. Remus était, comme toujours, impeccable, avec son nœud papillon bleu marine et ses cheveux sable bien coiffés - il avait l'air noble que ses cernes ne parvenaient jamais complètement à gommer. Peter se tortillait, clairement mal à l'aise dans ce costume moldu, et ne cessait de lisser le pli de son pantalon. Lily pensa qu'il se focalisait peut-être sur le fait que sa chemise tirait un peu au niveau du ventre (la comparaison était toujours dure à tenir à côté de ses amis athlétiques), mais Lily trouvait que la coupe de sa veste lui donnait de l'allure. Et James… arriverait sans doute très bien habillé, mais avec cet irrémédiable épi de cheveux noirs derrière la tête.

Elle n'avait pas seulement pensé cela, que la musique annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée retentit, et elle sentit un courant d'air derrière et une légère pression sur sa main, qui lui indiquèrent que James était arrivé et s'était installé derrière elle. Elle voulut le regarder lui, mais ce fut l'entrée d'Andromeda qui retint son attention.

Ses cheveux, qui avaient repoussé et devait maintenant atteindre ses épaules, avait retrouvé leur lustre d'antan et été élégamment relevé sur la nuque en un chignon lâche.

Avec sa couronne de fines fleurs de cerisier et sa robe d'été à encolure ronde, serrée sous la poitrine et vaporeuse en dessous, elle avait davantage l'air d'une demoiselle d'honneur que d'une mariée. C'était une robe courte, dont les manches de dentelle s'arrêtaient au biceps, et l'ourlet aux genoux. Le genre de robe qui faisait chuchoter les grands-mères et rêver les petites filles. Parfaitement Andromeda, donc.

Lily lui envia son sourire confiant et ses yeux brillants. Elle espérait sincèrement avoir la même expression le jour où elle s'avancerait vers l'autel. C'était le père de Ted qui l'accompagnait. Lily savait par les lettres qu'elle avait reçues qu'Andy s'entendait très bien avec sa belle-famille, et cela se voyait dans la manière paternelle qu'avait Mr Tonks d'adapter son allure à la sienne, en pensant vraisemblablement aux effets que pouvait avoir le ventre bien rond de sa future belle-fille sur sa marche.

Andromeda lui sourit un instant avant de planter son regard dans celui de Ted. Leur expression était vraiment belle à voir.

\- « I put a spell on youuuu » chuchota James à son oreille.

\- Chut! rit-elle.

.

La cérémonie s'acheva à 15h30 et tous se dirigèrent vers le vin d'honneur. James et Lily s'étaient stratégiquement placés aux deux extrémités de leur groupe pour éviter d'avoir à se parler - Lily discutait Potions avec Alastor Maugrey et James Quidditch avec Peter. Quand les mariés vinrent les saluer, ils les félicitèrent de concert.

\- Cette robe te va très bien, dit Sirius en embrassant sa cousine.

\- Tu trouves ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Jasmin et Cate qui l'ont choisie, mais je n'étais pas convaincue…

\- _A ce propos_, tu me présenteras à tes belles-sœurs avant la fin de la soirée ? dit-il avec son plus beau sourire canin.

\- Tu ne perds jamais le nord, hein ?

\- _Nope_ !

Andromeda soupira, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Honnêtement, j'en ai marre de dire bonjour à tous ces inconnus qui me regardent de travers, parce que je n'entre dans la famille que parce que je suis enceinte, selon eux … J'aurais bien aimé que plus de monde vienne… Que personne ne prenne le risque d'être sur les photos officielles, je comprends, mais je ne pensais tout de même pas que seulement _dix_ sorciers viendraient à mon mariage…

Elle soupira. Elle arrêta Lily d'un geste, avant que celle-ci ne tente de trouver des excuses à tous leurs camarades.

\- Frank a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait en fin de soirée… on _attend_ de lui qu'il fasse une apparition au mariage de Bella, je ne lui en veux pas, dit Andromeda en secouant la tête. Si vous étiez un poil plus intelligents, vous auriez investi dans du Polynectar et fait des allers-retours entre les deux cérémonies… Bellatrix retiendra les noms des absents…

\- Eh bien, qu'elle les retienne, dit froidement Sirius.

\- Elle aime vraiment Rodolphus ? s'enquit avec curiosité Lily, jugeant Andromeda et Sirius bons juges en la matière.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne se pose même pas la question : il est de Sang-pur et il l'adule. Je pense que ça lui suffit.

Lily comprenait qu'on puisse avoir des idées, et qu'on choisisse de se marier selon certains critères, et aimer les gens qui avaient les mêmes codes sociaux que soi…

Mais imposer ses idées? Quelle légitimité la force leur donnait-elle? N'importe quel lycéen moldu ayant lu deux pages de Rousseau, ou ayant suivi quelques cours d'histoire auraient pu expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à tous ses sbires que ça ne marchait jamais longtemps…

.

.  
.

En début de soirée, chacun rejoint sa table, et les discussions allèrent bon train. Alice se précipita sur Frank dès qu'il apparut, et les bonnes blagues du grand garçon baraqué réchauffèrent l'atmosphère.

\- Bellatrix était très belle, dit-il quand Andromeda vint lui demander comment était l'autre cérémonie. Et Regulus a fait un discours très enthousiaste.

Lily vit le muscle de la mâchoire de Sirius se contracter. Il se leva et alla inviter Jasmin Tonks à danser.

Ca sembla réveiller James.

\- Lily, tu veux danser ?

\- Heu… d'accord, dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle se mit avec lui sur le bord de la piste de danse. Des guirlandes de lampions se balançaient dans la brise nocturne, et les notes de ''Let it be'' des Beatles résonnaient dans l'air tiède du soir.

\- Mais avant que tu ne penses que je t'ai fait un honneur en te prenant pour cavalier, je dois te dire que j'ai deux pieds gauches…

\- Pas grave, je danse assez bien pour deux.

Et _là_, Lily sut que ce qu'elle avait souvent pris pour de la vanité était une chose toute autre. Se présenter comme _doué_ n'était pas correct, socialement… et James l'ignorait. Il se savait doué et le disait.

Et il _était_ doué. Ne serait-ce que pour danser. Elle-même se débrouilla bien pendant environ… trente secondes, avant de perdre le compte des pas dans sa tête. Elle vacilla, mais son bras la maintenait fermement.

On ne vit jamais valseurs plus raides et mal à l'aise d'être l'un contre l'autre. Lily avait une conscience un peu trop aiguë du fait que la _main_ de James se trouvait sur _sa_ hanche. Ils n'osaient pas se toucher et avaient cet aspect guindé qu'ont les grands timides que des amis farceurs ont poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans vraiment leur demander leur avis.

Au bout de deux minutes, Remus les rejoignit, tapota l'épaule de James et tendit la main à Lily.

\- Arrêtes de la torturer, James. Promis, je te la rends tout à l'heure.

Ayant l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron, James alla s'asseoir à la table des sorciers et noyer son chagrin dans le champagne.

Remus dansait plutôt bien, et il la mettait en confiance, ce qui aida sa danse à être moins mécanique. Il lui posa des questions sur ses vacances, se moqua de James pour la divertir et lui demanda finalement de but en blanc si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec son ami. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas _comment_ sortir avec un garçon. Il lui répondit que James non plus ne devait pas savoir. Elle rit.

Puis elle le vit grimacer.

\- Hé ! Promis, je ne t'ai pas marché sur le pied ! Cette fois-ci, en tout cas !

\- C'est les crampes habituelles… la première lune du cycle, expliqua-t-il d'un air contrit.

Elle se fit une note mentale pour lui chercher un antidote aux courbatures, une fois qu'elle serait retournée à Poudlard.

\- Je te rends à ton cavalier officiel ? demanda Remus. J'ai peur qu'il ne me tue sinon... _Lentement_ et _douloureusement_…

Elle rit et hocha la tête.

….

\- Je devrais breveter ces chaussures, soupira Andromeda en se laissant tomber lourdement sur une chaise, après que Ted l'a entraînée dans un tango endiablé, qui avait visiblement réveillé le petit être qui dormait dans son ventre. Plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, pour les pieds enflés des femmes enceintes… j'ai même ajouté le massage intégré…

Sirius rit.

\- Tu t'amuses bien, Andy ?

\- Si tu oublies que je n'ai pas le droit à ne serait-ce qu'_une _Bièraubeurre le jour de mon propre mariage, oui, ça va…

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas testé cet hypocras qu'ont envoyé les Trelawney… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

\- Je l'ai _vu_, ça m'a suffi… Hé, arrête de me tambouriner l'estomac, toi ! dit-elle à l'adresse de son ventre.

\- A qui tu parles ? rit-il.

\- A la dinde aux petits oignons que j'ai avalée il y a une heure… _A ton avis_, à qui je parle ?

\- Désolé, c'est juste bizarre de t'entendre parler à ton nombril, tu sais…

\- Je sais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Vous avez déjà des idées de prénoms ? Je sais que tu _meurs d'envie _depuis toujours de donner à ton premier enfant le prénom de ton cousin préféré, mais je ne suis pas encore _tout à fait_ prêt à en céder l'exclusivité …

Elle rit, et le frappa sur le bras.

\- On a bien assez d'_un_ Sirius…

\- Non, sérieusement, vous avez des idées ?

\- On sait ce qu'on ne veut pas, c'est déjà un début, non ? Ted a refusé Theodore Junior et moi, j'ai refusé Ophelia, parce que je sais que c'est le prénom préféré de Narcissa et qu'elle voudra le donner à sa première fille…

\- Elle n'est pas encore mariée, tu pourrais lui piquer…

\- Vu que je ne fais plus partie de la famille, je pourrais… mais ça reste ma sœur… Oh, tu aurais dû voir la dernière lettre de Mère… je crois que ta mère et la mienne se sont mis en concurrence pour le prix de la litanie d'insultes la plus longue… On n'en demandait pas tant, et crois-moi, y a du niveau…

\- Ma mère bat in-con-tes-ta-ble-ment la tienne, dit Sirius. Elle a quand même appris à son _portrait_ à en dire à sa place quand elle n'est pas là…

\- Pas faux.

Mais penser à sa famille ne la déridait pas. Or, Sirius était incapable de la regarder être triste le jour de son mariage.

\- Allez, viens, on danse, Madame Tonks !

….

\- Pourquoi tu arrives à être détendue avec Remus, mais pas avec moi ? dit James après plusieurs minutes passées à écouter "Sorry seems to be the hardest word" d'Elton John - visiblement la chanson favorite des cousines de Ted.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Ben… habituellement, tu m'engueules pour me prouver que tu m'apprécies…

Lily réfléchit - et ne pas se focaliser sur ses pieds rendit les choses beaucoup plus faciles à son partenaire de danse.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi… vindicative. Avant Poudlard, je passais mon temps à rêver de dire aux gens leurs quatre vérités - sans jamais oser le faire. Et puis, je vous ai rencontrés, vous, qui dépassiez tout le temps les bornes. Et un jour, vos blagues étaient tellement _extrêmes_ que je vous ai dit ce que je pensais. Et depuis, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les valves étaient ouvertes…

\- On exagérait vraiment, hein ? dit James, pensivement.

\- Question on ne peut plus rhétorique…dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Elle regarda Peter qui dansait avec Cate Tonks, et Sirius qui … se trémoussait avec Jasmin.

Puis la voix chaude d'Ella Fitzgerald envahit le jardin aménagé en salle de bal en plein air, et Lily ferma les yeux, posa sa joue gauche contre le torse de James, et se laissa porter, yeux mi-clos, par les riches notes de la chanson.

\- _Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered… _chantonna-t-elle en rythme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, James louchait sur elle. Elle sourit, gênée.

Ils dansaient tous les deux beaucoup mieux, rapprochés l'un de l'autre - presque complices.

Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu cliché de me le demander au lieu de le faire ? dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Un cliché qui se dénonce comme cliché, admit-il.

\- Un cliché qui se dénonce comme cliché, ça devient banal… donc un nouveau cliché, non ?

Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_« Let it be, Let it be… !» _

Devant la forte probabilité qu'elle ait droit à son premier baiser ce soir-là, Lily avait consulté tout un tas de romans sentimentaux. Aucun ne lui avait dit que son cerveau se viderait de toute pensée. Et si l'un d'eux avait dit qu'elle aurait l'impression que la lumière s'éteindrait, ç'aurait été métaphorique.

Alors que là, la lumière s'éteignit littéralement. James s'écarta d'elle et fixa les spots rendormis avec inquiétude. Il ne faisait pas nuit noire, et dans le crépuscule, Lily vit qu'Alastor, les Prewett et la plupart de ses amis sorciers avaient sortis leur baguette. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'ils craignaient.

\- Une attaque ? dit Maugrey à voix basse.

Il y eut des rires parmi les Moldus insouciants, mais James reprit en écho la question. Elle crut donc bon de lui dire que ce jour-là, il n'y aurait aucune attaque au programme.

\- Hum, James ? fit la voix timide de Lily à côté de lui. Je crois que c'est moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Heu… eh bien, quand j'étais petite, il arrivait souvent que je fasse sauter le disjoncteur quand j'étais en colère… pas intentionnellement, bien sûr… mais heu, là, ce qui vient se passer a pu provoquer une _réaction_ de ma part…

Il la fixa, puis éclata de rire. Il aurait dû anticiper que Lily ne réagirait pas comme toute fille normalement constituée.

Se tournant vers ses amis, il commença à dire un « Mesdames, et messieurs, gardez votre calme, il semblerait que mes techniques pour embrasser soient tellement au point qu'elles ont provoqué la réaction d'une certaine personne, et heuuuuu… »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Lily le fit taire en l'embrassant. Quand il prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, James fit apparaître au-dessus d'eux un panneau lumineux, visible uniquement des sorciers: « Moment historique : preuve que Lily Evans ne peut résister à mon charme – suivez la flèche », qui fit rire la table à côté d'eux.

\- Et _bam_ ! fit Alice en frappant sur la table du plat de la main. Alonge-la monnaie, s'il-te-plaît Peter… ça fera huit gallions !

\- Quels huit gallions ?

\- Ceux que tu as pariés à la Saint-Valentin… « Le plan de Remus va échouer », ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Il _a_ échoué, protesta Peter.

\- Il avait cinq mois pour marcher, dit-elle, buvant visiblement du petit lait. Il est minuit moins dix, nous sommes le 13 juillet, ce qui veut dire que j'ai gagné mon pari!

\- Si peu de confiance en les abdos de James, Queudver… fit Sirius en secouant dramatiquement la tête.

Mais il fit moins le malin quand dans l'ombre du buisson d'à côté, Remus lui réclama également son dû. Sirius le contourna stratégiquement sous prétexte d'aider Andromeda à remettre le courant en marche. Mais elle lui fit remarquer que le cocktail électricité/magie risquait d'avoir des effets désastreux, et il laissa le père de Ted rentrer changer le fusible, avant de revenir, dépité, à sa table et de tendre un porte-monnaie à Remus.

\- Mer-ci !

\- Hé ! Ce ne serait pas _mon_ porte-monnaie ? fit Peter.

\- _Sirius_ !

\- _Quoi _?

….

Quand la lumière se ralluma, James et Lily étaient enlacés et ne semblaient plus vouloir se lâcher.

Depuis la table des sorciers, Alice, à moitié allongée dans les bras de Frank, observait la scène. Remus, qui dansait avec Cate Tonks, et elle, échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, hein ? dit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

\- Vous dansez, miss Eyre ?

\- Surtout avec les beaux garçons dont le nom commence par un L…

\- Tu es en train de me mettre en concurrence avec Remus ? dit Frank, faussement choqué, en suivant son regard.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Viens par là et montre-moi que quinze ans de bals de Noël au Ministère t'ont appris quelques petites choses…

\- Serait-ce un défi, Miss Eyre ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

.

\- Je crois que Sirius va finir par _avaler_ cette pauvre fille…

\- James, comment fais-tu pour _toujours_ dire ce qu'il ne faut pas _au moment_ où il ne faut pas ?

Un des doigts de James tortillait une mèche trop longue sur sa nuque. C'était on ne peut plus déconcertant.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu n'as commencé que très récemment à m'autoriser à ouvrir la bouche sans me crier dessus… Mais je ne plains pas… est-ce que tu me comptes me faire taire de _cette_ façon régulièrement ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi se vantaient toutes ces filles…

\- Tu veux que je tente encore une fois de te convaincre que je suis le meilleur embrasseur de Poudlard ?

\- Hum… Je te donne encore trois essais.

Il sourit contre sa bouche.

.

« Un chaudron plein de passioooon… »

_Creepy_.

\- Oh, non…

James regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sirius lui fit un V de la victoire. James lui fit signe de changer de musique, mais Sirius comprit mal le message et s'empara du micro.

\- Je chante, c'est ça ?

\- Nooon ! s'exclamèrent les Gryffondors présents dans la salle, le souvenir de leur dernier karaoké encore brûlant.

Lily éclata de rire en voyant Ted se battre avec Sirius pour le micro. Ted chantait vraiment bien, mais il semblait regretter autant qu'eux les préférences musicales de son épouse.

\- « Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud… » chanta-t-il par-dessus la voix de Celestina Moldubec.

Sirius échangea un regard amusé avec Lily. James et elle retournèrent s'asseoir à table, joues roses, sous le regard goguenard de leurs amis.

Remus ne savait généralement que faire de ses grandes guiboles, mais il dansait bien, et plusieurs filles succombèrent au cours de la soirée au charme du loup-garou timide, aux cheveux blond cendré et aux grands yeux gris tristes. Il ne manqua jamais de cavalières parmi les cousines de Ted, mais finit par revenir s'asseoir avec eux.

Pendant que les parents de Ted faisaient un touchant discours pour les jeunes mariés et révélaient leur cadeau de mariage (le budget pour louer, voire acheter une petite maison pour le couple), Lily coula un regard vers Remus. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir eu longtemps un faible pour Andromeda. Il n'avait pas l'air triste, mais résigné. Et apaisé. Ça n'empêchait que ça n'avait pas du être un jour facile pour lui.

Sirius dut avoir la même idée, car il tenta de distraire son ami :

\- Alors, mon vieux Lunard, un commentaire à faire sur cette charmante soirée ?

\- Heu… Ta cousine est très belle ?

\- Bien sûr, puisque nous partageons les mêmes gènes ! dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

Ils rirent. Lily, qui avait abandonné sa main à James, s'en servit pour le traîner sur la piste de danse dès que les premières notes de « _Gimme, Gimme, Gimme_ _a man after midnight_» retentirent. Alice en fit autant pour Frank, d'abord réticent à danser sur une musique inconnue, mais qui se prit finalement au jeu avec le sourire. Alice pouvait vraiment lui faire faire n'importe quoi…

\- Vous voulez un homme, mesdames ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais me voici !

Et il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, sous le regard pas si désapprobateur que ça de la grand-mère de Ted - qui se cacha les yeux pour ne pas voir ça.

.

.

.

.

Envoyez-moi vos _reviews, _s'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas trop détaillé le mariage (« comment ça, en 12 pages Word, tu n'as pas été fichue de le détailler ? ») mais j'aime bien l'idée que chacun s'en fasse une idée différente…


	20. Chapter 19 : Summer nights

**Chapitre** **19 **_Those Summer Nights _

.

.

Lily avait décidé de rentrer nus pieds, les escarpins qu'elle avait empruntés à Pétunia (de vrais instruments de torture) à la main, et James avait insisté pour la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Il marchait en silence à côté d'elle aucun d'eux ne savait trop que se dire. Ils avaient toujours su quoi se dire quand ils étaient en mauvais terme, mais à présent…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison endormie des Evans. Lily avait prévenu qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant l'aube, et Alice en ferait sans doute autant. Pendant un moment, la lumière du soleil accrocha le regard vert de Lily, et James ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Kiwi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as les yeux couleur _kiwi_ ! Plus foncé au milieu qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Tu as vraiment un don pour ruiner les ambiances romantiques.

\- C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je cherchais une manière de comparer leur couleur à quelque chose…

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à écrire des poèmes sur mes yeux, s'il te plaît, James, compare-les à des _émeraudes_ plutôt qu'à des fruits et légumes. C'est peut-être plus commun, mais moins vexant.

James comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère.

\- Ca te dirait qu'on se voit cet été ?

Lily lui sourit timidement. Pourtant, « timidement » n'était pas vraiment un adverbe que James avait l'habitude de lui associer.

\- Ca me ferait très plaisir.

Elle se dit l'instant d'après que ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes étaient on ne peut plus satisfaisantes.

.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, James eut un sourire vague incrusté sur le visage, qui lui donnait l'air d'être retourné en troisième année, à l'époque où les élèves s'exerçaient au Sortilège d'Allégresse…

Mrs Potter se remit à sourire sans se forcer. Elle _savait_.

.

.

.

Le _Magicobus_ ne sentait jamais très bon à six heures du matin, _surtout_ après une soirée qui avait réuni une bonne partie du monde magique britannique. Si Peter n'avait pas été obligé de raccompagner chez lui un Sirius complètement soûl, et jugé qu'il était trop fatigué pour transplaner en toute sécurité, il aurait préféré _n'importe_ quel autre moyen de transport. D'autant que Sirius semblait avoir de nouveau mis la main sur _son_ porte-monnaie et que ça le forcerait à réveiller sa mère à l'aube pour payer ses dettes au conducteur.

La population nocturne du grand bus violet était hétéroclite, et assez amusante à observer. Il y avait les jeunes étudiants du monde magique qui n'avaient pas leur permis de Transplanage, mais qui désiraient tout de même parcourir le monde – et regrettait visiblement leur choix, aussi bas que soit son coût. Il y avait les sorciers qui sortaient de soirée, comme Rowle, un grand blond de Serpentard qui était arrivé juste après Peter et qui était à présent affalé sur l'épaule de Theodora Rosier, à une certaine distance de lui. Il y avait les fonctionnaires du Ministère qui avaient estimé comme lui que transplaner lorsqu'on était fatigué était une mauvaise idée. Et enfin, d'étranges créatures qui n'avaient pas d'autres moyens magiques de locomotion, comme ce grand Danois qui dormait au premier étage et qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une goule qu'à un sorcier.

Les montagnes qui entouraient Pré-au-lard apparurent sur le coup de six heures, et Peter descendit précautionneusement dans la grande rue déserte. La période touristique du village n'avait pas encore commencé, mais il voyait déjà de la fumée s'échapper de la Boulangerie De Woodcroft – connue nationalement pour ses pains à l'ortie et ses pâtisseries en forme de Vif d'or.

\- Laisse, Pettigrew, fit Ernie, le chauffeur. Envoies-nous les 11 Mornilles un autre jour.

Peter se demanda vaguement s'il faisait ça parce qu'il avait connu feu Mr Pettigrew (il arrivait régulièrement qu'on lui fasse ce genre de faveur en souvenir de son père) mais descendit du bus en le remerciant. Derrière lui, une jeune fille en robe de soirée claqua la portière du bus, et un _pop_ ! sonore lui apprit que le Magicobus avait disparu.

Parce qu'elle le suivait sur la grande rue, Peter se sentit obligée de regarder la fille. Elle était plutôt petite, fine, et… très jolie. De longs cheveux noirs et soyeux tombaient sur sa robe bleu pétrole (assortie à ses yeux) et elle serrait un châle sur ses épaules.

\- Tu étais aussi au mariage de Bellatrix Black ? demanda-t-elle timidement, en voyant qu'il la regardait.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, il émit un bruit de gorge – pas assez grave pour exclure qu'on l'interprète comme une confirmation. Ca sembla contenter la fille, car elle continua :

\- Belle cérémonie, non ? Je suis une cousine éloignée de Bellatrix, mais je ne la connaissais pas avant qu'elle vienne à Durmstrang… comment est-ce que tu l'as connue ?

\- L'école… Poudlard, dit-il avec un geste vague vers le bout de la grande rue.

\- Ah… j'aime assez cette école, mais ma grand-mère ne voulait pas que j'y aille…

Peter comprit devant son air gêné qu'elle avait été élevée par elle, _et_ qu'elle était une partisane des idéaux de Durmstrang, donc une pro-Sangs-purs.

\- Je m'appelle Elyon Meliflua. Mais mon vrai nom, c'est Juliette. Et toi ?

\- Peter. Peter Pettigrew.

Elle eut un léger mouvement de sourcil, qui prouvait qu'elle connaissait les noms des 28 plus anciennes familles de Sang-pur.

Il était arrivé devant chez lui. Il lui dit bonsoir - puis bonne _journée_, puisque que le soleil s'était levé. Elle sourit et en fit autant.

Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait observer qu'il portait un costume moldu, plutôt qu'une robe de soirée sorcier, et alla se coucher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

Il revit Juliette Meliflua dès la semaine suivante. Les Plums, qui tenaient la boutique Honeydukes lui avait proposé un poste de vendeur pour l'été, et ce fut dans l'antique confiserie qu'il revit la fille aux cheveux noirs – à laquelle, pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait cessé de penser. Il avait passé du temps à observer les va-et-vient des clients des Deux Balais, et prit donc comme un signe du destin le fait qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui, et son lieu de travail.

Elle était accompagnée par sa grand-mère, une sorcière qui rappelait vaguement à Peter la mère de Sirius.

\- Elyon, va me chercher des chocolats pour remercier Walburga, je te retrouve à la mercerie, d'accord ?

Elle obéit à ce prénom sans sourciller et acquiesça.

\- Je peux t'aider ? dit Peter, serviable.

\- Peter ? Oh, avec plaisir… c'est pour remercier les Black de leur invitation… qu'est-ce qui leur ferait plaisir, à ton avis ?

Peter n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il prétendit se souvenir que Bellatrix aimait le chocolat très noir.

Juliette opta donc pour une boîte d'araignée en chocolat de la marque Fortarôme, et Peter l'emballa avec beaucoup de soin, comme si le paquet était pour elle et non pour la cousine cinglée de Sirius.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, sourit-elle avant d'emporter le paquetage.

Bien sûr qu'ils se revirent. Il devait y avoir moins de dix personnes de moins de vingt ans qui vivaient à Pré-au-lard à l'année, et la plupart partaient loin pendant les vacances d'été. Le village était mort tant que les touristes n'étaient pas arrivés, et il n'y avait de toute façon jamais eu grand-chose à y faire.

Peter invita Juliette aux Deux Balais, où il croisa le professeur Slughorn (qui ne lui adressa qu'un vague signe de tête, dont Peter ne se formalisa pas - sachant qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie ni des élèves les plus doués, ni de ceux en lesquels on repérait habituellement du potentiel or, Slughorn avait une mémoire sélective basée sur ses critères), et une autre fois, Hagrid, qui le salua chaleureusement (ce qui embarrassa du coup beaucoup Peter, qui regretta ce jour-là d'être ami avec quelqu'un capable de faire résonner dans toute une taverne son rire tonitruant et un très subtil :

\- Alors, Peter, on s'est enfin trouvé une petite copine ?

Juliette n'eut pas l'air particulièrement gênée, mais elle chuchota d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, dès qu'il fut parti :

\- Tu es ami avec cet… homme ? Mais tu as conscience que c'est un _demi-géant_ ?

\- C'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard, tout le monde le connait – ça ne veut _pas_ dire que c'est un ami proche, seulement qu'il aurait été impoli de ne pas lui dire bonjour…

Juliette hocha la tête et son air fier se fit légèrement condescendant.

C'est une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient installés au-dessus du haras des Abbott, sur la pente de la colline qui menait à la Cabane hurlante, que Juliette lui avoua son secret.

\- Tu as dit que tu connaissais Bellatrix, Narcissa et Sirius Black… tu connais aussi Andromeda Black ? Et Theodore Tonks ?

Il se demanda si elle le testait. Alors il s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé :

\- Tout le monde les connait… à cause du scandale.

Peter était content qu'elle l'apprécie comme l'ami de Bellatrix, qui allait à Poudlard et qui était fier de la pureté de son sang.

Et passé un certain temps à vivre dans ce mensonge, il ne voyait décidément plus que des désagréments à avouer à la première jolie jeune fille à lui adresser la parole qu'il l'avait trompée depuis le début. Il avait un peu honte de lui bien sûr, mais Peter était le genre de personne à parfois se _contenter_ d'avoir honte. Il n'était pas un vrai Gryffondor en cela. Il se disait : « quel bien cela m'apporterait-il de dire à cette fille que je suis ami avec deux parias du monde magique ? Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas ami _stricto sensu_ avec les Tonks. J'ai seulement été invité à leur mariage parce que j'étais l'ami de Sirius et James, et qu'on invite les quatre Maraudeurs, ou aucun d'entre eux ».

Juliette semblait apprécier le Peter des vacances d'été, son avatar, et pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui plaire. Et il doutait qu'elle lui ait accordé _un_ regard, s'il s'était présenté dès leur premier rencontre comme le vrai Peter - suiveur, piètre élève et joueur de Quidditch, pas particulièrement athlétique, beau ou fier de sa famille de son sang pur – le Peter qui était allé au mariage des Tonks le jour où tout sorcier digne de ce nom était attendu à celui des Lestrange.

De toute façon, Juliette et Bellatrix n'étaient visiblement pas assez proches pour s'écrire des lettres et griller sa couverture, et Juliette repartirait à Durmstrang à la fin de l'été, donc pourquoi écraser dans l'œuf ce qui était sa première amitié extra-Poudlard et ce qu'il espérait devenir sa première histoire d'amour ? Non, vraiment, il n'y voyait aucun _intérêt_.

\- Oui… mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Du fait d'aimer un _Moldu_ ?

\- Je n'en pense rien… ça ne m'est jamais arrivé… je suppose que ça ne se choisit pas…

\- Mais on peut choisir de l'épouser…

Il se rendit compte qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute davantage qu'elle ne lui parlait. Puis, elle planta ses yeux bleu foncé dans les siens, sembla hésiter, puis lui dit :

\- Je suis une _Sang-mêlé,_ dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je déteste ma part moldue, ajouta-t-elle pour se rattraper.

Il fut très surpris. Elle lui avait donné l'impression de défendre les théories pro-Sang pur, parce qu'elle en était _une_.

\- Ma mère, Cassiopée Black, s'est enfuie de la maison quand elle était jeune pour vivre avec mon père – un Moldu. Et puis je suis née, mes parents se sont séparés et ma mère a voulu rentrer à la maison. Elle était pauvre, et ma grand-mère a refusé de l'aider après le _déshonneur_ qu'elle avait infligé à notre famille. Par contre, elle a jugé que j'étais encore « rattrapable » et ma mère a accepté que je sois élevée par mes grands-parents. Ensuite, ma mère s'est faite tuée par un de mes cousins et j'ai été adoptée légalement par ma grand-mère. Elle m'a rebaptisée avec un nom de Sang-pur, Elyon, et elle a fait passer le prénom que ma mère m'avait donné pour mon deuxième prénom.

\- Juliette, comprit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très dur de modifier les papiers qu'il faut, quand on vient d'une famille ancienne et crainte.

Peter ne dit rien. Il venait de se rappeler où il avait entendu le nom de famille Meliflua. Sirius lui avait déjà parlé d'une cousine Meliflua, une hémocathariste fanatique.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, dit-il fermement. Que tu sois une Sang-mêlée, je veux dire.

Elle le regarda, d'un air dubitatif, puis voyant qu'il était sincère, elle sourit, et Peter sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre.

\- Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné mon « vrai » prénom.

Peter n'en revenait pas. Une fille le trouvait « spécial » ! Qu'est-ce que dirait Sirius s'il le savait ? Sans doute qu'il devait se déboucher les oreilles, que la fille avait en fait dit « qu'elle avait la dalle » et qu'il avait tout gâché en ne l'emmenant pas immédiatement dans un restaurant chic.

Alors, il se promit de faire de Juliette son secret, et de ne pas en parler à ses amis (ou peut-être à Remus, à la rigueur). Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Et James et Sirius l'épargnaient de leurs moqueries uniquement quand Rogue était à portée de main, or, la trêve que James avait imposée, par égard pour Lily, avait modifié cet équilibre. Et puis, Juliette avait cette façon attirante de lui présenter la pureté de son sang comme un avantage à défendre, comme un bouclier contre les moqueries des gens « inférieurs » (ce que, cependant, ses amis n'étaient pas), comme une raison de prendre confiance en lui… Peter savait que ses amis l'aurait refusé, mais lui se nourrissait de ce discours, se sentait plus sûr de lui avec elle et ses idées que pendant toutes ces années passées dans l'ombre du talentueux James Potter, le comique de la tour des Gryffondor, du séduisant Sirius Black, et de Remus Lupin, le préfet taciturne qui faisait tourner la tête des filles.

Il commençait tout juste à être fier de s'appeler Peter Pettigrew, et il aimait cette impression, dont il était peu familier, de puissance _naturelle_.

.

.

Sirius se réveilla avec un _atroce_ mal de tête. Pour ouvrir les yeux sur la tête tout à fait fraîche et souriante de son meilleur ami.

\- Debout, Patmol ! dit James joyeusement, en ouvrant les rideaux.

Double trahison, ça… le volume sonore _et_ la lumière plein pot dans les yeux…

\- Cornedrue… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… hier ?

\- Vu ta tête, tu as abusé de l'hydromel… Lunard t'a empêché de faire un strip-tease intégral et heu… Queudver t'a ramené.

Sirius s'assit en se tenant la tête, puis se souvient finalement du mariage de sa cousine germaine.

\- Andy ne m'en veut pas trop ?

\- Aucune idée ! dit James, toujours avec cet air extatique qui n'était pas très naturel.

\- Toi aussi, tu as bu un truc pas net?

\- Non, _moi_, j'ai embrassé Lily Evans.

\- Ah... C'était comment ?

\- Encore mieux que cette potion que tu nous avais procurée l'été dernier…

\- _Mieux_ que la potion de Dingus ? Elle doit vraiment savoir embrasser…

\- _Hé ! _je ne me débrouille pas mal non plus…

\- Selon… ? sourit Sirius.

\- Hé ! Elle non plus n'a pas dû avoir tant d'expérience que ça…

\- Rassure-toi comme tu peux, dit Sirius, narquois.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- _Peut-êêêêtre…_ mais tu ne sauras rien tant que tu n'auras pas été me chercher une potion anti-gueule de bois...

.

.

Severus se mit en route dès qu'il sentit la Marque sur son avant-bras le brûler. Réunion de crise, pensa-t-il. Il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas pour sujet ce qu'il craignait.

Il était rentré chez lui après le mariage de Bellatrix, relativement tôt : ce genre de réjouissance ne l'intéressait pas. Et surtout, parce qu'il lui avait fait pensé (une fois n'est pas coutume) à Lily. A table, pendant le dîner, il avait entendu trois Mangemorts, qui parlaient encore de l'article de _Sorcière Hebdo _d'avril. Tuer et intimider les journalistes du journal ne leur avaient visiblement pas suffi. A présent, c'était l'anonyme aux yeux verts de la couverture qu'ils voulaient prendre pour cible. Severus avait dû les soumettre à un fort sortilège de Suggestion (« cet _inconnu_ n'est pas votre cible principale »), mais il ne pourrait pas appliquer un _Oubliettes_ à toute la communauté magique.

A quoi Lily jouait-elle ? Voulait-elle _mourir_ ?

.

Lily avait renoncé à éviter la partie droite de son chemin de footing. Alice avait raison, elle pouvait affronter Severus. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé le rencontrer sur sa route le jour même où elle avait pris cette décision.

Il était là, au coin où l'impasse du Tisserand s'arrêtait en croisant le chemin de la rivière, et venait visiblement de sortir de chez lui. Il avait un masque miroitant à la main. Le sixième sens qu'il avait, le fit lever les yeux vers elle bien avant qu'elle ne l'approche. Elle ralentit, et s'arrêta finalement, à son niveau.

\- Quoi ? fit-il agressivement, en la voyant fixer le masque.

Ah. Donc il lui _parlait_ encore.

\- Rien.

\- Dis ce que tu penses, Lily, on se connait trop bien pour jouer à ce petit jeu.

\- Seuls les criminels agissent à visage couvert, lâcha-t-elle.

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

\- Seuls les idiots ne savent pas quand cacher le leur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis il disparut dans un tournoiement de capes.

Elle se sentit soudain incroyablement seule. Et en danger.

.

.

_Ding Dong ! _

Lily dégringola l'escalier, s'arrêta devant le miroir de l'entrée, tenta de s'attacher prestement les cheveux - mais ceux-ci étaient désormais trop courts, et elle finit par ouvrir la porte à James Potter avec des mèches qui sortaient de part et d'autre de son chouchou.

\- Salut !

\- Salut !

Et il lui colla un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, tout fier de lui. Lily sentit l'odeur forte du lys agresser ses narines. Son air ne dut pas être si réjoui qu'il l'avait espéré, parce qu'il lui demanda immédiatement:

\- Ce ne sont pas des fleurs qu'il faut apporter ? C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du écouter ce…

\- Non, James, c'est tout à fait… adéquat… et j'apprécie l'intention ! Mais je trouve que les lys… _puent_. Le lilas aussi.

\- Oh. Zut.

\- Mais ma mère appréciera.

\- Conquérir la mère pour conquérir la fille, je suppose que ça signifie que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait hors-course, dit-il dramatiquement, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

Elle rit et prit les fleurs.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de course entre toi et le calamar géant !

\- J'espère bien, parce qu'il a six jambes de plus que moi… ce ne serait pas équitable…

\- Tu as un balai volant, fit-elle remarquer, taquine. Et tu es moins visqueux.

\- Serait-ce de l'humour, Miss Evans ?

\- Je… suppose. J'ai droit à un diplôme pour ça ?

\- Heu… pas de diplôme en stock… mais considère que je suis ton cadeau du jour !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Maman, il te reste du pain sec ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Dans le sac de l'entrée !

\- Merci !

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi que tu comptes nourrir avec ça, je suis en pleine croissance…

\- C'est pour les canards, idiot…

\- Les canards ?

Elle tira sa manche et le fit sortir. Ils remontèrent la longue rue sans âme, au bout de laquelle les hauts bâtiments aux façades noircies de l'ancienne cité industrielle laissaient la place à un petit chemin de terre. James se retint de dire que certains cimetières étaient plus joyeux que cette ville (son opinion profonde depuis la première fois que la moto de Sirius l'avait survolée), parce qu'il devait admettre que le sentier bordé de hêtres qui longeait la rivière, où Lily l'emmenait visiblement, avait son charme.

\- On va à gauche ?

\- D'accord… si tu me dis ce qu'i droite !

Il avait lancé cela comme une boutade, mais il remarqua qu'elle s'était tendue.

\- Il y a… le coin préféré de Severus. Je ne veux pas qu'on le dérange.

\- Tu as le droit de te promener où tu veux.

\- Justement. A gauche.

James fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Lily et Rogue avaient été d'aussi bons amis que Sirius et lui (la possibilité qu'elle ait pu être amie avec ce crétin maléfique ajoutait d'ailleurs au « mystère Lily »). Mais il sentait aussi que le garçon avait éprouvé pour elle des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié. Alors il lui posa une question qu'il brûlait de lui poser depuis un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera le jour où tu te retrouveras face à lui ?

Il ne dit pas clairement «en duel », mais Lily était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil angoissé. J'aime à _penser_ que je ferai ce que je dois faire, mais je n'en sais rien, vraiment.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Elle lui abandonna même sa main - qu'il tint en marchant, tout heureux. Ils trouvèrent les canards et leur lancèrent les morceaux de pain rancis qu'avait apportés Lily. James n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de nourrir les canards et trouva l'expérience très amusante.

Quand il y eut un nouveau silence entre eux, il sentit qu'il devait lui faire un compliment, mais tout un tas se pressaient sur sa langue, et il finit par lâcher un pauvre « Les queues de cheval te vont bien, tu devrais en faire plus souvent ! ». Mais elle lui sourit comme s'il lui avait fait le plus bel éloge du monde. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas beaucoup, et ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup non plus. Ils étaient juste bien ensemble, assis sur la berge à regarder l'eau couler, à attendre que le troisième week-end de juillet se finisse.

Ils savourèrent donc, ensemble, cette impression d'être hors du monde, quiet, flottant.

_La Gazette_ n'arriverait, après tout, que deux jours plus tard.

.

.

.

.

Voilà... c'était plutôt une conclusion du chapitre précédent, mais au prochain chapitre, je crois qu'on va retourner aux choses sérieuses J


	21. Chapter 20 L'invitation au thé

**Chapitre 20** : L'invitation au thé d'Augusta Londubat

.

.

.

Augusta avait tout juste 20 ans quand Albus Dumbledore avait mis à bas le mage Grindelwald. Il était véritablement le héros de sa jeunesse. Dès qu'elle était entrée à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, à la sortie de l'école, elle avait poursuivi le mage à la longue barbe (auburn, à l'époque), du Magenmagot à son petit bureau de professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard, jusqu'à obtenir une interview de lui. Sa toute première interview pour la _Gazette_… qui lui y avait valu d'avoir un poste fixe à la rubrique « Personnalités du monde magique » et de rencontrer son futur mari, Caspar Londubat.

Déjà quand elle était jeune, Dumbledore lui avait fait l'effet d'être à la fois un génie et un lunatique. Cette impression s'était confirmée avec le temps… alors, forcément, ils étaient devenus amis.

Augusta Londubat invitait toujours les mêmes personnes pour le thé. Helen Potter, Clémence Eyre (de son vivant) et Griselda Marchbank, de très bonnes amies d'école. Se joignait à elles, les rares fois où elle pouvait se libérer, Minerva McGonagall, qui avait succédé à Griselda au poste de Professeur de Métamorphose parce qu'Augusta les avait présentées.

Ces rendez-vous mondains, bien qu'en petit comité, faisaient concurrence au salon de Muriel Weasley - qui devait approcher de la centaine d'années et qui n'en avait pas perdu son mordant (dentier mis à part). Mais là où la vieille mégère se contentait de critiquer, Augusta Londubat et ses amies discutaient sérieusement des affaires du monde magique (et moldu). Le rédacteur-en-chef de la _Gazette_ pouvait se vanter d'avoir trouvé en elle une épouse intelligente, anticonformiste, pleine d'éclat et de discernement.

Le sujet de conversation du troisième jeudi de juillet fut par exemple Bathilda Tourdesac et son _Histoire de la magie._

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mais si ! Cette Serdaigle qui était toujours la meilleure en Histoire de la magie … Figure-toi que son manuel de cours est en train de se vendre comme des petits pains…

\- Remarquable travail d'annaliste et d'analyste… commenta Griselda Marchbanks. Un livre re-mar-quable… je ne serai pas étonnée s'il apparait sur les listes scolaires de vos enfants dès l'an prochain…

\- J'en parlerai à Dumbledore… dit sérieusement Augusta, en sirotant son thé – glacé, aujourd'hui.

Au même moment, son fils unique, les cheveux tout ondulés à cause de l'humidité, entra dans le salon de thé, déclenchant un bruit de carillons. Il faisait partie des rares personnes que la serre était autorisée à faire entrer.

\- Frank ?

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai un message de Dumbledore…

\- Quand on parle du loup…

Frank leur lança un regard interrogateur, mais des années de confessions entre amies permirent à la petite troupe d'Augusta de conserver un visage de marbre.

Frank n'avait pas ouvert la lettre – elle l'avait bien élevé, pensa-t-elle avec fierté. Mais il avait dû reconnaître l'écriture sur l'enveloppe (c'était un garçon intelligent). Tout en sachant que ce n'était pas très polie, elle sortit pour lire le message, et en comprit rapidement la teneur. Personne d'autre qu'elle et son fils ne devait en connaître le contenu – pour l'instant.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore t'invite à prendre le thé ce jeudi, lut-elle en soulevant légèrement les sourcils. Tu t'attendais à une telle invitation ?

\- Pas du tout… il ne dit rien de plus ?

\- Non.

\- Donc je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu en saches plus avant d'y être.

\- Pourquoi la lettre t'était-elle adressée, maman ?

\- Parce qu'il réquisitionne, avec beaucoup d'obligeance, ma précieuse Serre.

\- Tu vas dire oui, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore est un homme bien… s'il a besoin de secret, donnons-lui du secret.

\- Bien sûr que je vais dire oui, dit fermement Augusta. Mais il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour ne pas recevoir ma clique habituelle ce jour-là.

\- Dis-leur que je ne supporte pas le rire de Griselda… Quoi ? C'est vrai !

Augusta lui frappa gentiment la tête, mais un de ses rares sourires étirait ses lèvres minces.

\- Je trouverai bien quelque chose.

\- D'accord… je retourne à la maison…

\- Frank ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dumbledore écrit en postscriptum qu'Alice Eyre fera partie des convives. Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de me rencontrer en bonne et due forme.

Son grand costaud de fils rougit, mais hocha la tête. Elle le regarda repartir à grandes enjambées vers le manoir. Elle le connaissant assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait immédiatement envoyer une lettre à celle qu'elle pressentait comme sa future belle-fille.

Elle soupira.

Oui, Dumbledore avait été le héros de sa jeunesse. Mais elle pressentait, avec cette intuition qu'ont les journalistes, qu'il n'avait pas fini de jouer au héros du monde des sorciers…

.

.

.

Le Manoir Londubat était en perpétuelle effervescence. Coursiers, journalistes et interviewés se pressaient sans arrêt dans le hall d'entrée ancestral, à la recherche du grand patron. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'installer une ligne de cheminette directe entre la _Gazette_ et le Manoir? On ne mélangeait _jamais_ foyer et travail ! Ses deux elfes de maison avaient de plus en plus de mal à nettoyer les traces de suie que provoquaient ces excès de zèle…

Mais Caspar Londubat était un acharné du travail. Avec la _Gazette_ qui perdait de l'argent (depuis que les familles hémocatharistes boycottaient les idées trop objectives et anti-Voldemort du journal), il devait s'investir encore plus qu'avant dans le quotidien – et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il y avait heureusement eu très peu d'attaques à déplorer depuis le début de l'été (les Mangemorts aussi devaient bien partir en vacances), et aucune mortelle. Seulement quelques échauffourées que la Police magique avait su gérer – mais Caspar ne les perdait pas de vue, sachant que trop souvent, on ne repérait les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise que lorsqu'il était trop tard.

Ca n'empêchait pas Augusta de se sentir un peu dépossédée de chez elle, avec tout ce monde. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait aménagé dans sa serre tropicale, une salle agréable où recevoir ses invités, loin du chahut de la maison.

Une salle protégée contre tout visiteur indésirable ou espion, déjà conçue dans sa tête à l'époque où elle interviewait des personnalités désirant rester incognito. Dumbledore connaissait cette salle, puisqu'il y avait récemment donné son avis sur l'Alliance passée par le Ministère, les responsables d'Azkaban et les Détraqueurs.

Elle avait su, quand il lui avait demandé d'organiser une collation pour quelques-uns de ses « amis », que ce qui se jouerait dans sa Serre devrait rester secret. Mais à l'époque, elle ne percevait pas encore à quel point cette réunion aurait des répercussions sur sa propre famille, et sur tout le monde des sorciers.

.

.

.

\- Je me porte garante du fils Potter. Je connais bien sa mère. Ce garçon est aussi droit que Frank Londubat. Plus turbulent, certes, mais…

\- Ma chère Minerva, à vous entendre, cela n'était pas évident pour moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune raison de douter des idées de James Potter et Frank Londubat. C'est pareil pour vos autres protégés… Si j'invite Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, ce n'est pas parce que je sais qu'un secret ne reste jamais un secret dans leur petit groupe, mais bien parce que ce sont des garçons en qui j'ai confiance, et qui ont montré des aptitudes étonnantes pendant mes cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Je ne doute pas non plus de Lily Evans et Alice Eyre. Ma question était : quels _autres_ Gryffondors connaissons nous assez bien pour les inviter. Un ver, Minerva, un _seul_ ver, et toute la pomme pourrira.

\- J'ai conscience de _l'enjeu_, Albus. Seulement, si l'on met à part les Maraudeurs (que nous connaissons bien, à cause de tous les ennuis qu'ils ont causés), miss Eyre (que je connais personnellement par le biais de sa famille) et Miss Evans (que je n'ai pas nommé Préfète sans raison), je ne peux connaître tous mes élèves assez bien pour m'en porter garante !

Elle respira un coup puis ajouta :

\- Que pensez-vous d'Amelia et Timothy Bones ?

\- Le Ministère a un œil sur eux… je pense qu'il ne serait pas bon que leur tuteur remarque leurs allers-et-venues. Leur frère Edgar, par contre…

\- Alors nous avons un problème : je ne peux pas interroger Filius sur ses élèves sans élever ses soupçons… Et je pense qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'inviter des Serpentards à cette réunion… et au risque de paraître _incommode_, je refuse que vous mêliez à votre société secrète des élèves mineurs.

\- Ce n'a jamais été mon intention, Minerva. Vous avez tout à fait raison.

\- Nous en restons donc à cette liste ?

\- Pour l'instant. Demandez à mes enfants terribles leur avis, les Gryffondors sont souvent bons juges de caractère.

\- Comme vous voudrez. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas créer une armée d'adolescents.

\- Puis-je savoir à qui vous pensez, parmi les « adultes » ?

\- Vous-mêmes, pour commencer.

\- Et moi qui pensait être là _uniquement_ pour prendre le thé avec mon patron … ronchonna Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Votre patron et ami, Minerva, _et ami_…

\- Mon tourmenteur, oui…

Elle approcha sa tasse de ses lèvres.

Puis, elle remarqua que les yeux bleus pétillaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune. Seulement quelques années à le fréquenter, et elle le connaissait comme sa poche.

\- Non…! Oh, non Albus ! vous n'allez tout de même pas inviter ce _Fletcher_ ! Je vous préviens, Albus, Augusta refusera qu'il mette un seul de ses pieds _boueux_ sur ses tapis d'Orient !

\- Non, Fletcher ne viendra pas – Maugrey serait trop heureux d'enfin le coincer pour trafic illicite… rit Albus . Mais il _fera_ partie de cette société.

\- Par les étagères trop étroites de Fleury et Botts, Albus, je _savais_ que vous trouveriez un moyen de me contrarier avant même que nous ayons fini les scones !

\- Une fois de plus, vos yeux de chat percent une des motivations les plus profondes de mon existence, Minerva…

.

.

\- Wow ! Chérie, qui t'envoie toutes ces lettres ?

Lily n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle reconnaissait l'écriture sur la plupart des enveloppes. Elle aurait pensé qu'au moins l'une des trois lettres, que lui portaient fièrement deux hiboux grand-ducs et sa minuscule Aquila, serait de James, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle commença par celle qui portait l'écriture nette du professeur McGonagall - Lily savait que les résultats des examens de sixième année arriveraient seulement la semaine suivante, et elle doutait que sa directrice de maison veuille seulement lui demander comment se passait ses vacances...

_Miss Evans, _

_Je m'excuse d'interrompre vos occupations estivales, mais il est parvenu à mes oreilles que la jeune Abigail Evans, domiciliée au 871 Sherpston Avenue, Bristol, avait montré ses premiers signes de magie jeudi dernier. _

_Etant donné qu'il s'agit de votre cousine, j'aurais aimé savoir si vous la connaissiez suffisamment pour expliquer à sa famille ce qu'implique être une sorcière dans un monde de Moldus. J'ai bien conscience que vous avez d'autres prérogatives dans vos mois de vacances, mais en ce moment, le département du Ministère chargé des relations avec les Nés-moldus (et de leur introduction aux us du monde magique) est très occupé par la crise sociétale que nous traversons… Déléguer ce travail à un proche est la solution qu'ils privilégient en ce moment. _

_Dans la mesure où vous aviez eu droit à ce genre de prestation avant votre rentrée à Poudlard, vous me paraissez la mieux placée pour cette tâche. Mais si vous ne pensez pas avoir le temps de vous en occuper, renvoyez-moi un hibou rapidement, et je prendrais l'affaire en charge. _

_Sentiments distingués, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Directrice-adjointe de l'Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard,_

_ Professeur de Métamorphose et _

_Directrice de la maison Gryffondor _

Lily sourit en lisant la liste de titres. Des fois qu'elle puisse oublier en un mois de vacances _qui_ était McGonagall…

Elle attendit que Pétunia remonte dans sa chambre après son petit-déjeuner pour annoncer à sa mère la nouvelle. Elle était en-chan-tée et comptait bien appeler sa belle-sœur sur le champ, mais Lily l'en dissuada.

\- Elle va se demander comment on est courant. C'est assez angoissant comme ça sans y ajouter la paranoïa anti-espionnage, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu es parfois un peu trop prévoyante et mature pour ta pauvre mère, rit Mrs Evans.

\- Mais on peut peut-être inviter Abigail à passer une partie du mois d'août ici, non ? J'irai la chercher si tu veux.

\- A Bristol ?

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que « transplaner » voulait dire… bon, je ne suis pas sensée commencer le transplanage d'escorte (c'est-à-dire avec quelqu'un d'autre) tout de suite, mais personne n'en saura jamais rien…

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Non.

\- Alors j'appelle Donna tout de suite ! dit-elle surexcitée.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, plus attendrie qu'agacée, puis revint au petit tas de lettres devant elles. La deuxième contenait une photo souriante de Ted et Andromeda devant un petit cottage. Le jardin était encore plein de mauvaises herbes, et il y avait une mare boueuse dans un coin de la photo, mais Lily repéra une véranda et une jolie pergola envahie par les roses – elle ne doutait pas que l'éducation d'Andromeda rende bientôt la maison un temple du bon goût, en terme de décoration intérieure. Elle se demanda vaguement dans combien de temps elle devait accoucher (sur la photo, Andromeda semblait heureuse, mais éreintée).

La dernière enveloppe contenait – surprise ! - un carton d'invitation signé par Augusta Londubat. La femme impressionnante, dont Lily enviait le port de tête depuis le jour où elle l'avait vue, voie 9 ¾, l'invitait _à prendre le thé_ ? Le monde devenait décidément de plus en plus fou.

.

.

Augusta Londubat aimait l'ordre, la prévoyance, l'organisation. Augusta Londuabt _détestait_ improviser. Or, ignorer le nombre d'invités qu'elle allait devoir recevoir,_ et_ leur identité, ressemblait beaucoup trop à de l'improvisation à son goût.

Elle était tellement contrariée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à comment effrayer la petite amie de son fils, avant qu'il ne remonte l'allée du manoir avec elle. La fille de feu Clémence Eyre était un joli brin de fille, jugea-t-elle, avec des yeux peut-être un peu trop tristes et déterminés pour son âge. Elle lui sembla beaucoup plus petite et menue que dans ses souvenirs, peut-être parce qu'elle ne portait pas une robe de sorcier, ou peut-être parce qu'elle était à côté de son fils.

Augusta la salua vaguement et retourna auprès de Billy, le cuisinier de la famille (qui s'improvisait souvent cantinier de la _Gazette_), qui finissait de sortir des mini-feuilletés du four. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la cuisine, un quart d'heure plus tard, Frank avait déjà conduit les invités à la serre. Elle reconnut de loin le fils Potter, le renégat Black, le jeune Pettigrew et le grand garçon qui les accompagnait devait être Remus, l'ami dont Frank lui avait parlé plusieurs fois.

\- Bonjour ? Oh, excusez-moi, madame, je suppose que vous êtes Mrs Londubat ? dit une voix dans l'entrée. Je suis Lily Evans.

C'était une jolie fille rousse, avec d'étonnants yeux verts, qui arrivait toute essoufflée de la grille d'entrée. Lily crut qu'elle la dévisageait avec froideur, quand en fait, Augusta se demandait où elle avait déjà vu ses yeux.

\- Le mannequin-mystère de Sorcière Hebdo ! comprit-t-elle finalement, après ce qui parut à Lily une éternité. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer.

\- Pour vous servir, sourit Lily.

Augusta se rendit compte que la jeune fille semblait attendre une explication de sa part.

\- Oh. Le professeur Dumbledore a utilisé mon nom pour vous attirer ici, mais c'est avec lui que vous avez en fait rendez-vous. Dans la serre au fond du jardin. Je vous accompagnerais bien, mais je dois accueillir les retardataires (le froncement de nez qu'elle eut en prononçant ce mot laisserait clairement comprendre ce qu'elle pensait des gens qui n'avait pas la convenance de respecter les horaires).

Augusta lui montra l'étrange verrière par la porte, et Lily la remercia.

Elle reconnut le foulard bleu marine qu'elle avait déjà vu autour du cou de Remus, sur la patère à l'entrée de la serre et se sentit rassurée. L'humidité était omniprésente dans l'habitacle, mais elle ne pouvait pas y échapper si elle voulait atteindre le pavillon de thé situé au milieu.

Elle traversa donc une flore qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, et qui n'avait clairement rien à envier aux serres de Poudlard. Les verrières de l'école contenaient des plants utiles. Celle-ci était clairement un cabinet de curiosités végétales. Une série de fleurs oranges ne cessaient de _transplaner_ d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce, des plantes carnivores de taille diverses tentèrent de l'avaler pendant qu'elle suivait le chemin de dalles, et il y avait même un écriteau « ne pas jeter de sort à proximité de l'Ensommeillé illusionniste » (Lily n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quelle plante il s'agissait, elle choisit de suivre le conseil). Elle atteignit finalement la porte d'une espèce de deuxième serre insérée dans la première. Des formes mouvantes et apparemment humanoïdes étaient distinguables à travers les vitres couvertes de buée.

Quand elle entra, James lui adressa un sourire qui fit tressauter son ventre et elle fut chaleureusement saluée par tous ses camarades d'école. Lily ne comprenait toujours pas la logique dans le choix des invités. Si Frank avait lancé l'invitation, elle aurait compris, mais _Dumbledore _?

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, et Dumbledore entra, suivi par un homme ébouriffé, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier couleur bouteille, qui avait l'air d'un sportif de haut niveau malgré sa petite taille, de Maugrey, des frères Prewett et d'Augusta Londubat. Celle-ci chuchota : « je vous attends dehors, je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous nuire - je suis une piètre légilimens » (clairement, seuls Dumbledore et elle comprirent cette dernière précision), puis elle ressortit après un regard intense vers son fils.

Les sept adolescents échangèrent des regards.

\- J'ai conscience que vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici, au beau milieu des vacances - chez les Londubat, qui plus est - mais j'ai pensé que c'était un endroit sûr, commença le directeur. Un tour rapide des noms s'impose : Albus Perceval Wulfric (à ce moment-là, Sirius ricana, visiblement content d'avoir trouvé un prénom pire que le sien) Brian Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey, Elphias Doge, Gidéon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Alice Eyre, Frank Londubat, James Potter, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui parce que vous me semblez être des gens _lucides_ sur la situation que traverse actuellement la communauté magique, et selon mes sources, des gens volontaires pour _agir_.

Lily sentit James s'agiter à côté d'elle. Elle se rappela la dernière semaine de cours – les repas, où à chaque fois qu'elle pensait « le directeur regarde vers nous avec un peu trop d'insistance », le vieux mage continuait sa conversation avec ses collègues, sans trouble apparent, et la faisait douter d'elle-même. Elle aurait dû savoir que le mage complotait quelque chose.

\- Je veux créer une société secrète qui lutte contre Voldemort et ses sympathisants. Si certains d'entre vous savent d'emblée qu'ils ne veulent pas y participer, je leur demande de partir maintenant, pour ne pas nous mettre tous en danger.

Ils digérèrent l'information en silence, mais aucun ne fit mine de partir.

\- Bien ! dit Dumbledore, tout joyeux.

\- Professeur… en quoi consisteront les actions de cette société ? Je veux dire… on sera encore à l'école pour la plupart, l'an prochain.

\- En tant que votre directeur, ce _détail_ ne m'avait pas échappé, Mr Lupin, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. Il y aura de quoi faire. Se préparer. Je sais que certains d'entre vous veulent devenir Aurors, en sortant de l'école. S'appliquer dans ses études est aussi une manière d'être utile. Et _oui_, miss Evans, avoir des Médicomages compétents dans une société comme celle-ci, est _également_ utile.

Elle étouffa un petit rire. Elle avait la certitude, depuis un moment déjà, que Dumbledore lisait _littéralement_ dans les pensées.

\- Les adultes ici présents auront d'autres missions, mais pour vous autres étudiants, continuer ce que vous faites depuis toujours me semble parfait : dresser des listes de Mangemorts et sympathisants, les surveiller, protéger les autres élèves de leurs influences. Oui, Mr Potter ?

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait ouvrir un Club de Duel à l'école, professeur.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Elphias ? Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas Mr Doge, sachez qu'il a accepté de délaisser ses fonctions au Mangenmagot pour la prochaine année scolaire, afin de me remplacer dans mes fonctions de professeur de Défense !

Lily savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ses fonctions de directeur (que McGonagall assurait de toute façon, le plus souvent) qui prendrait du temps à Dumbledore, mais sans doute ses activités « extrascolaires ».

\- Excellente idée, Mr Potter… dit Mr Doge. Mais il faut prendre en compte le fait que pour nos ennemis aussi, ce sera une opportunité de renforcer leurs réflexes…

\- Elphias ne vous dit pas qu'il fut un très bon duelliste dans sa jeunesse – il m'a battu à plusieurs reprises, je vous assure…

\- C'est parce que tu refuses de porter des robes réglementaires, lui souffla Elphias.

\- Aucune imagination, aucune couleur, aucun… panache ! dit Dumbledore avec un air scandalisé. Je préfère m'emmêler les pieds une fois de temps en temps et avoir de l'élégance en toute circonstance…

Sirius éclata de rire, et Lily sourit, gênée. Il y avait quelque chose de très étrange à se trouver traité avec autant de familiarité par le directeur de l'école dans laquelle on allait.

\- Revenons à nos moutons. Vous n'êtes pas les seules personnes que je compte parmi mes alliés, mais je pense qu'il est bien de ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

\- Avons-nous tous un signe distinctif ? demanda Sirius. Un tatouage ou un nom ?

\- C'est la meilleure façon de se trahir, intervint Gidéon, fermement.

\- Hum… un nom de ralliement n'a pas besoin d'être précis… dit Dumbledore, pensif. Des propositions ?

\- La Ligue de Botteurs de Fesses de Mangemorts ? proposa Sirius, pince-sans-rire.

\- LBFM ?

\- Trop long…

Au même moment, un cri retentit en-dehors du pavillon intérieur et résonna dans la verrière.

Dumbledore sortit en un claquement de cape – élégant, en effet - et sortit dans la serre. Ils collèrent leur nez aux fenêtres intérieures pour mieux voir.

\- Oh, je crois que Marguerita a encore voulu jouer à la fouine… Je me demande comment elle a pu passer la vapeur anti-illusion… dit Frank, pensif.

\- Marguerita… comme _Marguerita Skeeter_ ? demanda Sirius.

\- Mon père a accepté qu'elle fasse un stage… crois-moi, ça fait un mois qu'il regrette… oh, regardez ! Je crois qu'elle s'est fait attaquer par la dionée géante… mieux qu'un chien de garde, ce truc…

\- Explique cette histoire de vapeur ? dit Alice, dont les cheveux courts avaient frisé à cause de l'humidité.

\- On a une installation spéciale dans la serre… ça copie un peu la Cascade des Voleurs de Gringotts : il y a une potion mêlée à la buée produite par les plantes - elle dissout tous les enchantements. C'est mon oncle Algie qui a inventé ça à l'époque de Grindelwald, pour que mon père puisse garder en sûreté les documents les plus précieux de la _Gazette_, et ensuite, il l'a adapté pour la serre… la seule contrainte est de rajouter des potions et des enchantements chaque semaine pour garder le sort efficace…

\- Elle a pu utiliser autre chose qu'un enchantement pour entrer… une cape d'invisibilité, par exemple, dit Remus, pensivement, en donnant une pichenette à un gros insecte qui s'était posé sur son bras.

\- Je suppose…

Ils entendirent Dumbledore prononcer une formule compliquée, et un bruit sourd leur apprit que Marguerita était tombée sur son séant, après que la plante qui la brandissait triomphalement dans les airs l'a relâchée. Il y eut un _crac_ sonore, et un elfe de maison – vraisemblablement celui de Caspar Londubat – apparut en lui demandant poliment de le suivre. Il disparut avec la jeune fille blonde et Dumbledore revient.

\- Je crois que Miss Skeeter a été passablement effrayée de me voir ici… mais Mr Londubat se charge d'elle à présent. Où en étions-nous ?

Cet homme avait vraiment le don de passer du coq à l'âne, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tout d'abord, êtes-vous d'accord pour signer un contrat magique vous empêchant de révéler l'identité des autres membres à tout autre pair ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui.

\- Bien !

La baguette de Dumbledore fendit l'air et un ruban doré entoura la salle.

\- Promettez-vous de garder cette société secrète ?

Tous dirent oui. Le cercle brilla légèrement, puis disparut comme de la brume qui se dissipe.

\- J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur le choix d'autres membres de cette société… En quelle personne avez-vous assez _confiance_ pour lui confier le secret de toute cette entreprise, c'est-à-dire l'identité et la _vie_ de tous vos amis ici présents ?

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle avait intuitivement pensé répondre Hildegarde Eskivdur, sa deuxième meilleure amie après Alice, mais un regard vers cette dernière lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient tourner leur langue sept fois dans leur bouche avant de répondre à la question de Dumbledore.

Et en effet, elle vit la difficulté. Hildegarde venait d'une famille connue pour avoir été et _être_ engagé dans les mouvements anti-violence. Son grand-père avait été un célèbre pacifiste, auteur d'un manuel de Défense contre les Forces du mal tout à fait médiocre, défendant la diplomatie plutôt que l'usage de la magie. Mettez donc une pâquerette face à un troupeau d'éléphants en train de charger, et vous comprendrez ce que Lily (et toute personne sensée, selon elle) en pensait. Hildegarde était une Gryffondor, elle refusait les théories pro-Sang-pur, et elle n'était pas foncièrement contre l'action, mais elle ne cautionnait pas l'action directe. Or, quand le parti adverse ne prohibait ni la violence, ni la cruauté, ces idéaux ne suffisaient pas.

\- Emmeline Vance, dit fermement Sirius.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

\- Elle haït Voldemort au moins autant que nous tous. Et elle est très douée.

Dumbledore l'écoutait avec attention. Il n'avait visiblement pas d'objection à Emmeline.

\- Elle a eu une excellente note en pratique de Défense, dit Dumbledore, pensif. Et c'est _moi_ qui l'ai évaluée.

\- Mais elle me déteste, jugea bon de préciser Sirius. Alors il vaudrait mieux ne pas dire que l'idée vient de moi... ou que je fais partie de la bande…

Dumbledore garda son sourire.

\- D'autres idées?

Lily échangea un regard gêné avec James. Elle se rendait compte que même parmi ses amis les plus proches, il y en avait très peu à qui elle aurait confié sa vie ou celle des personnes qu'elle aimait.

\- Cette petite expérience nous montre au moins que _personne_ ne doit parler de ce qui s'est dit ici.

\- Je vous donnerai des noms, Albus, mais ailleurs, dit Maugrey qui regardait toujours vers les plantes où Marguerita Skeeter avait disparu.

\- Très bien. A présent, que diriez-vous de faire ce pour quoi nous avons été invités ? Un _thé_ ?

Maugrey grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

\- C'est bon, ma chère Augusta, vous pouvez entrer, plus rien d'important ne sera dit ! lança Albus dans une espèce de périscope en fer forgé installé dans un coin du pavillon de thé.

Deux minutes plus tard, les bottes à talons d'Augusta Londubat résonnèrent sur les dalles de la serre, et elle entra, suivie par deux chariots couverts de ce qui se faisait de mieux en termes de canapés, petit-four et viennoiseries. Deux théières fumantes s'approchèrent d'eux d'un air menaçant. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et des tasses délicatement décorées de petites fleurs violettes apparurent dans les mains de chacun. Les discussions se firent plus informelles.

\- Vous avez reçu la photo d'Andy ?

\- Dumbledore a tout arrangé, la maison est incartable, protégée par un _Fidelitas_ et tous les sorts imaginables…

\- J'aurai pensé qu'ils seraient invités à cette… _tea party_…

\- J'ai pensé qu'ils avaient assez à penser avec leur bébé qui arrive et l'appel au lynchage qu'a lancé Mrs Black, intervint Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que vous leur parliez de cet entretien, mais il est possible qu'ils nous aident par la suite, sans être jamais membres de cette société…

Pendant ce temps, Augusta s'approcha discrètement de Lily, que James venait juste de quitter pour aller chercher un mini-sandwich.

\- Miss Evans, excusez-moi, mais votre nom m'est familier… N'êtes-vous pas une des élèves boursières de l'école ?

Lily rosit. Peu de gens étaient au courant. Mais Augusta Londubat était connue pour ses colères légendaires aux réunions du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard, dont elle était un membre très actif.

Les salaires d'informaticien et d'infirmière des Evans étaient corrects, mais moyens. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans le monde magique avant sa première année, elle avait eu beaucoup de frais en robes, accessoires et fournitures. Les vêtements se trouvaient d'occasion (Eileen Prince connaissait tous les bons plans du Chemin de Traverse) et elle avait pu, par exemple, acheter des gants de protection pour les potions qui n'était pas _exactement_ en cuir de dragon : économiser des Mornilles ici et là était faisable. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il manquait au monde magique, c'était une grande bibliothèque publique – les collections de Poudlard et des anciennes familles de sorcellerie étaient toutes privées. Ajoutez à ça le fait que le Gallion soit une monnaie très forte par rapport à la Livre sterling, et vous obtiendrez la demande de bourse de Lily Evans…

\- Vous avez bonne mémoire, madame, sourit-elle, gênée (à part Alice, ses amis ignoraient que ses parents avaient du mal à payer l'école).

\- Ne soyez pas embarrassée… les bons élèves doivent être encouragés…

Lily hocha la tête poliment et remercia intérieurement James de choisir ce moment pour revenir vers elle, avec Sirius. Mais la tête qu'il tira en voyant que c'était Mrs Londubat qui parlait avec elle lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà rencontré la sorcière, dans d'autres circonstances. Les deux garçons émirent un bruit de déglutition sonore.

\- _James Potter _et_ Sirius Black_…

\- M-madame Londubat…

\- Quelle _bonne_ surprise...

\- Les deux garnements qui ont passé leur enfance à tenter de pervertir mon fils unique…

\- Heu… c'est nous… dit Sirius.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché, maman, dit Frank en venant à la rescousse, avec Alice.

\- _Encore heureux_… dit-elle avec un regard sévère. Bonjour Alice, je suis ravie de vous revoir dans un contexte plus joyeux…

Lily tira sur la manche de James et tous les trois s'éclipsèrent, pour rejoindre Remus et Peter. Ceux-ci leur proposèrent de sortir dans le parc. Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, puis ne purent résister à l'envie d'entendre ce que Caspar Londubat criait à Marguerita Skeeter, à l'entrée du Manoir.

\- Je suis _journaliste_ ! _Rédacteur-en-chef _de la_ Gazette_ ! Pas votre père, et pas la police ! Refaites moi un coup comme celui-là, un _seul_ ! et je vous renvoie pour faute professionnelle !

\- Mr Londubat, ce genre de discussions secrètes _intéresse_ les lecteurs de votre journal !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à une demande et ses attentes ! Je suis journaliste, pas boutiquier ! Est-ce que produire une information _d'utilité publique_ a la moindre signification pour vous ? Nous sommes un journal sérieux, respecté, qui fait des articles de fond et se soucie _peu_ de faire plaisir ou non à ses lecteurs ! La vérité ne fait pas plaisir, le danger ne fait pas plaisir !

\- Il _faut_ vous adapter à ce que les gens veulent !

\- Bah !

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu en entendant les voix se rapprocher.

\- Elle a raison… s'il décide de ne pas du tout s'adapter aux attentes des souscripteurs, la _Gazette_ va se retrouver avec de sacrés problèmes d'argent…

\- C'est déjà le cas, je crois… dit Peter. Pas mal de Sang-purs ont arrêté leur abonnement… ma mère, par exemple…

Ils lui jetèrent un regard gêné… ils savaient que comme Sirius, Peter devait composer avec une mère hémocathariste.

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne pas parler politique et société secrète de l'été. Leur nouvel objectif ? Avoir de VRAIES vacances, d'ados, qu'elles soient folles ou romantiques, mais _insouciantes_.

.

.

.

Augusta était satisfaite. Frank venait de lui présenter sa petite-amie Alice, et celle-ci ne s'était pas enfuie en courant. Elle avait donc passé le test auquel feu Madame Londubat mère l'avait soumise en son temps.

Voilà ce à quoi elle pensait en sirotant son sixième thé de la journée, assise au milieu du va-et-vient des coursiers de la Gazette, de l'odeur d'encre et de papier journal, et écoutant son mari s'exclamer pour la énième fois : « Aussi longtemps que je dirigerais ce journal, Marguerita Skeeter n'écrira pas pour la _Gazette_ ! ».

\- Mais oui, très cher, mais oui…

.

.

.

Alice était enfin prête.

Lily et elle transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison londonienne où avait habité la famille Eyre, des générations durant. Ivy, l'elfe de maison, l'avait entièrement rangée. Le côté aseptique et impersonnel qu'avait pris la demeure ancestrale rendit les choses plus faciles. Alice réunit les affaires qu'elle voudrait amener à Poudlard l'an suivant. Elle ne risqua pas un regard vers la suite parentale ou celle de son petit frère (Ivy avait eu l'idée d'en fermer les portes). Lily savait qu'elle le ferait un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Un jour où elle serait seule, ou peut-être avec Frank.

Ensuite, elles piqueniquèrent sur la pelouse du jardin des Eyre, et vers quatorze heures, Alice inspira un grand coup et annonça qu'elle voulait aller sur la tombe de ses parents. Elle avait apporté des fleurs et décidé de les planter devant la pierre tombale, sans magie. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily la serrait contre elle, les mains pleines de terreau. Alice lui chuchota :

\- Où qu'ils soient, j'ai envie qu'ils soient fiers de moi, Lily…

Alors Lily se rappela les paroles confiantes de James, seulement deux mois plus tard.

\- On _va_ les rendre fiers de toi.

.

.

.

Je vous préviens, le chapitre suivant sera pas mal imbibé d'eau de rose ^^

Rita Skeeter est tellement agaçante que je l'adoore… en gros, je pense qu'elle a pu passer la vapeur anti-sort, parce qu'être Animagus est une qualité propre et dépasse les faits d'un simple sort (en fait, c'est ce que je pense, mais on n'a pas vraiment d'info sur la nature de l'Animagussité…). Mais ensuite, elle a failli se faire gober, sous sa forme de scarabée, par une des fleurs carnivores de la serre, et qu'elle a dû se retransformer ^^ Ca me fait rire rien que d'y penser…


	22. Chapter 21 : Quiet magic

**Chapitre 21** : Quiet Magic

.

.

.

_\- Spero Patronum ! _

Le nuage de vapeur argentée sembla enfin vouloir s'agréger, mais au dernier moment, s'éparpilla. Lily soupira. Elle était pourtant motivée depuis que Dumbledore lui avait fourni un enjeu concret pour lequel travailler. Depuis le thé chez les Londubat, l'excitation, en même temps que l'attente et la déception de ne pas encore avoir de mission concrète, se mêlaient en elle.

Tous ses amis avaient décidé de ne pas reparler de la société secrète que montait Dumbledore, mais elle savait que tous y avaient repensé. Et comment faire autrement ?

Elle appréhendait la rentrée, et toutes ces nouvelles choses à gérer dans sa vie. Bien sûr, dans ces nouvelles choses, elle incluait sortir avec James Potter.

.

.

.

Lily regarda les pâquerettes s'ouvrir et se refermer au passage de sa main. C'était un tour qu'elle arrivait à faire depuis qu'elle était petite.

\- Comment tu fais ça, sans baguette ? demanda la voix de James derrière elle.

Elle le regarda descendre la pente et la rejoindre au bord de l'eau, où elle trempait ses pieds.

\- Intuition enfantine ? sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Après tout, les baguettes ne servaient qu'à diriger la magie (Un Cracmol ne pourrait jamais faire de magie en agitant une baguette, même en prononçant les bonnes formules)… et la magie des enfants n'avait pas besoin de conducteur.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'une de ma petite cousine avait fait ses premiers tours de magie ?

\- Une Evans de plus à Poudlard ? Ca risque d'être amusant… je devrais demander à ma mère si on n'a pas un cousin Potter à y envoyer en même temps…

\- Elle n'a que huit ans ! rit-elle. Avant, je défendais les théories récentes qui disent que la magie touche les gens aléatoirement, mais du coup, là, je me demande si elle n'est pas aussi génétique que le disent les Sangs-purs … une espèce de gène récessif, tu vois, et dans ce cas, j'aurais un ancêtre sorcier…

\- Aussi _craquante_ que je te trouve quand tu es en pleine réflexion métamagique, j'avais imaginé autrement notre rendez-vous…

\- Oh, arrête de faire le cancre je-m-en-foutiste, James, je sais que ça t'intéresse…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupira et se cala contre elle.

\- D'accord, je l'avoue, je me suis déjà demandé comment une Née-moldue comme toi peut être si pleine de magie… - hors de toute considération hiérarchique… tu es vraiment _puissante_, comparée à des Sangs-purs, je veux dire…

Lily avait vraiment quelque chose de plus que le sorcier lambda. Une force qu'on sentait littéralement lorsqu'elle était en colère. Une force qui hurlait la vie, qui brûlait et faisait se sentir bien. Et qui, à son avis, n'était pas totalement étrangère à ses talents naturels pour les Sortilèges.

\- Le patrimoine génétique s'appauvrit avec la consanguinité… expliqua Lily. Ca ne me parait pas étonnant du tout que du sang frais soit plus puissant que du sang ancien.

Il hocha la tête. Leur rendez-vous ne tournait pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé.

\- Je me rappellerai toute ma vie le jour où tu as changé le chignon de McGonagall en hérisson…

\- C'était un accident, j'avais juste _réfléchi_ au geste ! Je ne pensais pas réussir du premier coup…

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… tu avais « _juste »_ réfléchi au geste, rit-il.

Ils avaient été en train de transformer les épingles à cheveux posées sur leur table en aiguilles de pin. Parce que Lily avait rapidement maîtrisé l'exercice (lors de sa première tentative, elle avait étendu accidentellement son sort à la _salle_ entière… nécessitant que leur professeur retransforme les aiguilles de _tous_ les élèves en épingles, pour continuer son cours), elle avait commencé à étudier un manuel de métamorphose animale, pour ne pas _s'ennuyer_… Et sa magie lui avait légèrement échappé, et avait touché le chignon de McGonagall. Leur professeur ne l'avait (heureusement) pas mal pris, vu que cela témoignait surtout d'un débordement d'entrain pour la Métamorphose, mais tout de même…

\- Dumbledore sait faire ça… songea tout haut Lily. Remonter au côté instinctif de la magie, celui qu'ont les enfants… c'est un peu comme les informulés, mais sans baguette… j'ai vu que c'était le sujet d'une de ses thèses… les manifestations de magie de ce genre…

James hocha la tête et la regarda. Le soleil caressait gentiment son nez et ses yeux clos.

Il ne put résister.

\- _James_… dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Oublie _tout de suite_ l'idée de me chatouiller avec un brin d'herbe…

Flûte. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il baissa son bras, déçu, et s'allongea tout contre elle.

Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, et pourtant, la préfète de Gryffondor lui semblait toujours un mystère. Un mystère qu'il perçait, petit à petit, mais qui semblait toujours comporter de nouvelles couches de secrets. Il avait décidé de passer son été à lever ces secrets, un par un.

\- Pourquoi tu aimes autant la métamorphose ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si tu ne t'es pas intéressée à moi uniquement parce que je représentais un sujet d'étude sympa…

Elle rit. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais elle supposait qu'inconsciemment elle avait pu se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui partageait ses centres d'intérêt.

\- Honnêtement ? Ca me plaît parce que c'est le domaine de la magie le plus incohérent avec la physique moldue… Je veux dire… les effets des potions sont incroyables, mais ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la chimie… l'astronomie et l'Histoire n'ont rien de particulièrement magiques. Et les sortilèges, ce sont de la magie pure… Alors que même si on admet que la métamorphose n'est qu'un remodelage de matière, qu'on a une quantité _égale_ de matière au début de la métamorphose et à la fin, il y a des contre-exemples (comme Peter qui se transforme en rat)… Donc la métamorphose est _scientifiquement illogique_… c'est ça, l'intérêt. Et puis… la loi de Gamp semble subordonner la magie à des intérêts moraux et des considérations vitales… c'est incohérent avec la nature même de la magie …

Elle s'interrompit et se tourna vers lui. Il l'écoutait. Il y avait un moment déjà qu'il ne faisait plus semblant de ne rien comprendre. Fini ce James-là. Il assumait son intelligence.

\- Réponse…satisfaisante.

Elle éclata de rire.

.

\- Si ta cousine vient la semaine prochaine, ça veut dire qu'on se verra moins.

\- De toute façon, mon stage à Sainte-Mangouste commence, tu étais prévenu…

\- Ca n'empêche que tu vas me manquer…

Elle rit, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touchée par ces phrases tout droit sorties du _Guide du séducteur_.

\- Je suis sincèrement étonnée que tu n'aies pas encore fait de commentaire sur les blouses d'infirmière…

\- C'est parce que j'attends de te voir dedans ! dit-il avec son sourire dévastateur.

Lily rit et se rallongea sur l'herbe. Les pâquerettes autour d'elle semblaient s'épanouir de manière surnaturelle, comme si le halo de magie qu'on sentait parfois émaner d'elle les irriguait de sa force, comme un second soleil.

Puis elle se redressa en sursaut et regarda sa montre.

\- Oh, James, désolée, j'ai un babysitting dans une demi-heure…

\- Pas grave… tu viens chez moi demain?

\- Heu… D'accord ?

\- Ma mère sera là, la rassura-t-il. Je crois qu'elle veut juste savoir qui s'accapare son fils unique depuis le début de l'été…

\- D'accord, rit Lily.

Comme Lily appréciait le charme désuet des garçons de bonne famille…

Ils remontèrent le chemin vers la ville.

\- Bonjour Mr Ediwarth, bonjour Miss Isold !

\- Bonjour Lily! Bonjour… charmant jeune homme, salua la vieille dame avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'éloigner avec son galant.

\- Tu connais tout le monde ? fit James en lançant un regard perdu vers les deux promeneurs.

\- C'est un petit village, avec peu d'enfants, donc forcément on a été chouchouté par tous les petits vieux du coin quand on était petits, rit-elle. Je te parie que _tous_ les sexagénaires seront au courant avant ce soir qu'on m'a vue avec un garçon qui n'était pas Severus…

\- Encore heureux…

Et ça ne rata pas. Quand elle arriva pour dîner, après avoir gardé les enfants Armony, son père la taquina.

\- Alors comme ça, Lily, tu as un petit ami ? J'ai bien cru que toute la maison de retraite allait m'attaquer à coup de béquilles si je ne leur répondais pas…

Elle éluda la question avec un sourire crispé, mais Alice, pas charitable du tout, l'enfonça :

\- Je peux répondre à la question ?

\- Non !

\- Lily, ça vaut pour un dîner avec tes parents et ce garçon …

\- _Obligée_ ?

.

.

.

James l'avait récupérée à la descente du Magicobus et ils remontaient ensemble la grande rue aux pavés inégaux. Puis, ça la frappa.

\- Je viens juste de réaliser. Godric's Hollow et Godric Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'avais vraiment pas fait le rapprochement avant? Presque toute ma famille est allée à Gryffondor, en plus, tu parles de coïncidences… Tiens, là-bas, c'est l'ancienne maison de Dumbledore, et dans la même rue, il y a celle de Bathilda Tourdesac.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Bathilda m'a dit qu'il avait habité là, quand elle était encore une jeune fille (et crois-moi, ça fait _longtemps_), mais plus maintenant. Pas mal de sorciers ont vécu ici, c'est un peu un deuxième Pré-au-lard.

\- Tu l'appelles _Bathilda _?

\- C'est ma voisine…

\- C'est la plus grande historienne de la magie qui soit ! protesta Lily.

\- Bah… quasiment toute la matière de son livre sort de notre bibliothèque, remarqua-t-il. Un de mes ancêtres a été chasseur de reliques, puis bibliothécaire du village, du coup, on a récupéré des tas de documents incroyables, et même certains écrits de Gryffondor lui-même…

\- Ouah… Je pourrais les voir ?

\- Heu… il faudra d'abord que tu plaises à ma mère pour avoir l'autorisation, mais si tu es prête à relever le défi…

Lily le releva, et put ainsi admirer deux parchemins enluminés, issus des mémoires de Gryffondor, où il racontait la négociation d'un bail - pour l'abbaye en ruine qui deviendrait Poudlard…

\- Ca a aussi servi à l'élaboration de _Une Histoire de Poudlard_, expliqua James, attendrie devant son émerveillement

\- C'est impressionnant… tu sais, le genre du Mémoire n'est arrivé que beaucoup plus tard dans le monde moldu, et je ne connais aucun texte médiéval de l'époque des Fondateurs qui soit comparable à ça…

\- Content que ces vieilleries plaisent à quelqu'un…

\- Ces _vieilleries_, James, sont la mémoire du monde des sorciers, fit la voix de Mrs Potter depuis le salon.

\- Arrête de nous écouter, maman, ou tu risques d'entendre des choses que tu préférerais ignorer…

\- Hé ! Pas de _câlins_ non autorisés dans ma maison, James Potter !

\- _Maman_ !

Dans le salon, Mrs Potter sourit. Elle voyait bien que son fils ne réalisait pas encore complétement que la fille qu'il aimait était sa petite amie. Ce garçon était exactement comme son père en son temps… pensa-t-elle, attendrie.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller dans le jardin…

\- Je voulais juste te montrer un truc dans ma chambre…

\- Tu as entendu ta mère ?

\- _Tu m'as pris pour Sirius ? _

Elle le suivit en riant, parce qu'honnêtement, elle mourrait d'envie de voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre d'un Maraudeur… surtout celle de _ce_ Maraudeur en particulier.

C'était une grande pièce, avec des tas d'angles pas droits et de recoins (la maison familiale des Potter devait dater de la fondation du village) et un haut plafond, aux poutres duquel James avait suspendu différents mobiles figurant des hiboux, des dragons et des balais. Le balai de James était d'ailleurs posé en évidence (sans doute servait-il régulièrement) sur sa malle d'école, et une bannière de Gryffondor sur laquelle quelqu'un avait ajouté un rat, un chien, un loup et un cerf dorés, était tendue sur le plus grand mur. Les quatre animaux semblaient discuter entre eux et se figèrent pour les regarder approcher. James leur lança un regard méfiant, puis un sort qui les immobilisa.

\- Un autre de nos moyens de communication, expliqua-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

\- … Ils vont se demander pourquoi ça a fait « tout noir » _juste_ après que je sois entrée dans ta chambre, non ?

\- Sans doute… Mais tu préfères qu'ils puissent écouter nos conversations ?

\- Non, concéda-t-elle, en examinant la bibliothèque (très fournie) de James. _1984_ ? Tu lis de la littérature moldue ?

\- Je t'avais entendu le conseiller à Hildegarde… dit-il gêné.

Elle évita son regard, touchée qu'il l'ait écoutée alors qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention…

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Très. Affreusement fascinant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? demanda-t-elle, en se disant que décidément, elle n'était pas encore prête à se retrouver seule dans la même pièce que James, sans raison…. surtout quand cette pièce était une chambre à coucher.

\- Viens-là, je vais te montrer.

Il désigna une place à côté de lui, sur un tapis moelleux qu'il fit apparaître sur le parquet de sa chambre. Lily lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais s'assit tout de même. Aussitôt les lumières s'éteignirent, pour être remplacées par une imitation très réaliste d'un ciel étoilé. Elle le sentit s'allonger sur le tapis à côté d'elle, et décida d'installer sa tête sur son estomac – parfait oreiller. En échange, elle le laissa joue avec ses cheveux.

\- C'est très beau… c'est toi qui l'a fabriqué ? demanda-t-elle en parlant de l'espèce de boule perforée depuis laquelle les étoiles du plafond étaient projetées.

\- Oui… mais j'ai dû adapter, parce que normalement, ces planétariums sont faits avec des ampoules électriques…

\- Tu sais ce que sont des ampoules électriques ? fit-elle, étonnée.

\- _Les Moldus pour les nuls_… très bon livre…

Elle étouffa un rire, et en sentant son nez frôler le sien, et elle l'embrassa. Etrange sensation que d'embrasser le vide sous la Voie lactée, mais les lunettes de James fournissaient un repère sûr.

\- Il pleut ?

\- Non, il y a du soleil !

Lily se précipita pour tirer un rideau. Loin d'elle l'idée de détruire l'ambiance romantique que James avait créée pour elle (quoi qu'il prétende plus tard), mais elle _adorait_ les pluies d'été.

Alors elle le tira par la main jusqu'au jardin, où elle le força à courir sous la pluie avec elle. Elle glissa sur la pelouse trempée et s'assit sous les gouttes d'eau froide qui contrastaient avec la brûlure du soleil, en éclatant de rire.

\- Une vraie pile électrique !

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi ! rit-il en l'embrassant. J'ai percé à jour le secret de Lily Evans : elle est photovoltaïque !

Elle rit, planta ses yeux dans les lunettes brouillées par l'eau de James, et passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

\- VICTOIRE ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment te coiffer!

\- Si seulement il ne fallait pas attendre une averse à chaque fois qu'on doit aplatir ses épis, rit Mrs Potter depuis la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

\- _Maman_ !

.

.

**. **

\- A mon tour de te montrer quelque chose !

Elle descendit un gros coquillage de l'étagère située au-dessus de son lit (un souvenir d'une de ses tantes) et le posa dans le creux de sa main, puis prononça une formule longue et compliquée.

Dès qu'elle l'eut finie, des fumerolles commencèrent à s'échapper de la coquille (en même temps que les premières notes de la Valse des flocons de neige de Tchaïkovski) et à changer de couleurs, au gré des émotions que semblait inspirer la musiques à Lily.

Il y avait quelque chose d'argenté au fond du coquillage.

\- Des souvenirs, chuchota-t-elle. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre catalyseur.

Il était… impressionné. Il était certain que cette invention lui aurait valu un prix au Concours annuel d'Ingénierie magique.

Il écouta un moment (il aimait regarder les expressions qui jouaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle écoutait de la musique), puis lui demanda entre deux morceaux.

\- Qu'est-ce tu aimes comme musique ?

Son meilleur ami habitait au-dessus de la boutique d'un disquaire et il tenait absolument à se rattraper pour le bouquet de fleurs…

\- Hum… le jazz ? dit-elle, pensive. Le classique ? A peu près tout, honnêtement…

Tout ? James sourit.

.

.

.

Son premier jour à Ste-Mangouste avait été éreintant. Rien que le matin, elle avait assisté à pas moins de _sept_ interventions, sur des patients que le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques leur avait envoyés, elle avait juste eu le temps d'avaler un sandwich, avant d'enchaîner sur un inventaire de la réserve à Potions. Certes, elle s'était attirée les grâces du Magicomage-en-chef du service en évitant à une infirmière de donner au même patient une potion antihistaminique à base de napel et une Goutte du mort-vivant (l'ingestion simultanée des deux substances aurait pu provoquer un arrêt cardiaque du patient…) mais on l'avait tout de même cantonnée à l'inventaire, plutôt qu'à la fabrication… Etre stagiaire ou ne pas être stagiaire, là était la question. Elle fut rassurée de voir que James n'était pas plus enchantée de son travail de paperasse au Département des Aurors.

Il l'avait attendue à la sortie de l'hôpital, et eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaire sur sa blouse d'infirmière vert clair avant qu'elle ait fini de se plaindre de sa journée.

\- J'attendais qu'une chose : qu'il m'emmène au Service des morsures magiques, mais non, il a choisi cette cruche de Reynolds !

\- Tu travailles avec _Reynolds_ ? dit-il plutôt inquiet.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, elle ne tentera rien contre moi au milieu d'un hôpital… Et puis si tu avais passé une journée entière avec elle, tu saurais que le produit magique dont on la laissera le plus s'approcher cet été, c'est la trousse à maquillage avec laquelle elle se tartine le visage…

Il la regarda, une fausse incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

\- Ouch ! Miss Evans ! Vous devez vraiment être fatiguée pour tenir de tels propos…

\- J'ai faim, surtout…

\- Je t'invite ?

Elle aurait peut-être protesté si son ventre n'avait pas émis, au même moment, un bruit similaire au hurlement d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune.

\- Chinois ?

\- Ca me va…

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, à discuter de leur journée respective.

\- Comment ça, _Sirius_ a un job ?

\- Si tu te demandes qui est le sombre crétin qui a eu l'idée de l'engager, je te répondrai : le Ministère.

\- Non !

\- Si !

Elle éclata de rire.

.

Abigail lui sauta dans les bras au moment où elle entra dans la cuisine des Evans. Oups. Elle avait _complètement_ oublié que sa cousine arrivait en train ce soir-là. Mais visiblement, avoir le droit de veiller tard pour attendre son retour, avait plu à sa petite cousine.

\- Lily ! Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es une sorcière ?

Lily haussa un sourcil en regardant sa mère.

\- On avait dit que je devais lui parler la première…

\- Oups ? fit sa mère.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

C'était assez étrange… elles avaient beau être cousines, Abigail lui ressemblait plus que sa propre sœur. Une Lily miniature, mais avec des taches de rousseur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise ?

\- J'ai rasé le chat de la voisine et j'ai soudé les portes de la voiture de maman…

\- Tout de suite, c'est plus dur à faire passer pour des accidents domestiques que faire sauter les disjoncteurs, commenta Mr Evans, en riant.

\- Quoique… « acte de vandalisme et calvitie précoce du chat », rit Lily d'un air docte.

Ces mots savants ne semblèrent pas impressionner Abigail.

\- Maman a reçu une lettre d'une écossaise qui disait que tu allais _tout_ m'expliquer…

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Une _longue_ nuit s'annonce…

.

.

Peter aperçut Juliette à la terrasse des Deux Balais. Elle lisait un livre en sirotant un sirop de pêche.

\- Salut !

\- Salut, Peter !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Rien de très important, dit-elle en cachant le titre à son regard (mais ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de grimoire où on risquait de trouver la recette de la pâte à crêpes, jugea Peter). Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Rosemary Rosmerta, la fille des gérants qui avait deux ans de moins qu'eux, s'approcha de leur table, et Peter commanda une Bièraubeurre. Le soleil éclairait les cheveux noirs de Juliette. Peter aimait la manière qu'ils avaient de rebiquer. Ils discutèrent de leur journée, du match de Quidditch qui opposeraient la semaine suivante le Club de Flaquemare et les Tornades de Tutshill, et de la fin de l'été. Juliette irait chez des cousins allemands à la mi-août et ne repasserait pas par Pré-au-lard avant de retourner à Durmstrang.

\- Tu m'écriras ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Peter, presqu'étonné de ne pas être le premier à supplier l'autre de lui écrire.

Elle sembla rassurée et ils finirent leur goûter.

Sur le chemin du retour, Peter repensa à la société secrète que montait Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il avait promis de ne rien dire, mais il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'avait empêché de parler à Juliette. Le peu qu'il connaissait d'elle lui faisait dire qu'elle était une sympathisante des Mangemorts, et puis, il ne se reverrait sans doute pas avant longtemps, alors que les Maraudeurs _comptaient_ sur et pour lui. A la fin de l'été, il devrait redevenir Peter le Gryffondor rondouillard, pas très futé mais apprécié de tous, alors autant commencer à oublier toutes les idées séduisantes que Juliette lui avait données.

Mais oublier tout un été passé avec quelqu'un qui l'avait fait se sentir bien dans sa peau pour la première fois de sa vie, était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

.

.

\- Survolta ? Pff…

\- C'est le meilleur groupe de rock magique ! protesta James.

\- Ecoute plutôt ça… dit-Lily en sortant une pochette d'un bac.

Ils étaient en train de se battre à grande renforts de références musicales, en attendant que Sirius daigne enfin descendre dans la boutique du disquaire.

\- _Benny Goodman_ ? On dirait le nom d'une peluche !

\- Ecoute, avant de parler!

\- Quand tu auras admis qu'Iris Van Herreich est une grande chanteuse !

\- Tu l'aimes seulement parce qu'elle a des… un beau pare-chocs !

\- Quoique je n'ai rien à redire à la remarque d'Evans, suis ses conseils en termes de musique, Cornedrue, fit enfin la voix de Sirius. Benny Goodman est _bon_…

Lily croisa les bras, et regarda James en souriant.

\- Ah, tu vois ?

Les yeux de James passèrent du sourire satisfait de Lily à celui, nonchalant, de Sirius.

\- Hé ! Un peu de solidarité masculine, quoi ! Et peut-on _savoir_ ce que tu faisais ?

\- Désolé, j'avais trois vestes en cuir noir, plus moyen de savoir dans la poche de laquelle j'avais mis les tickets…

\- Les tickets ? demanda Lily en plissant les yeux.

\- Surprise !

James lui tendit le bras en souriant.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu viens quand même ?

\- Absolument.

.

\- Un concert de rock ?

\- Tu as dit que tu aimais toutes les musiques !

\- Mais… là n'est pas la question !

Les Croquemitaines étaient visiblement _le_ groupe underground que tout adolescent du monde magique devait connaître. Elle supposait que pour sa culture générale, ça valait le coup d'être là, mais elle n'avait pas exactement le « style » Croquemitaine, un mélange entre _grunge_ et punk -magique (ce qui signifiait chapeau de sorcier élimé, robe de sorcier en jeans, etc.)…

\- Et puis, tu ne trouves pas que le chanteur ressemble vachement à Sirius ?

\- J'allais le faire remarquer…

Ils pouffèrent en regardant Stubby Boardman hurler de sa voix rauque dans le micro.

Admettons. Un Sirius électrifié. _Et_ qui chantait bien.

**. **

**.**

**. **

Encore un chapitre et on rentre à Poudlard ! (oui, moi aussi, j'ai hâââte) ^^ laissez-moi des messages, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	23. Chapter 22 : Du rififi chez les sorciers

**Chapitre 22 :** Du rififi chez les sorciers

.

.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu iras au Département des Morsures magiques avec Belby, ce sera ton tuteur de stage cette semaine…

Lily acquiesça (en hurlant intérieurement de joie) et suivit le grand interne blond, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui fit visiter l'étage sans la cantonner à un rôle d'observatrice. L'hôpital fonctionnait en sous-effectif – la plupart des Médicomages partaient en vacances à la mi-août. Elle put ainsi s'exercer aux sortilèges de suture pendant tout un après-midi, et Belby la laissa même tester un onguent cicatrisant de sa propre composition sur un patient (il avait tout de même contrôlé la préparation de la mixture de A à Z).

\- Bravo ! dit Belby en examinant la blessure quasiment guérie qui restait sous la crème bleutée, après une demi-heure de pause.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé essayer…

\- C'est sur le terrain qu'on apprend le plus de choses… personnellement, je n'ai jamais bien compris le principe des stages « coupés » des années de formation… soit on est talentueux, soit on ne l'est pas, pas besoin d'un diplôme pour devenir le Médicomage de référence…

Elle sourit devant le compliment, et, le cœur léger, rejoignit James à midi, dans un petit pub où il discutait avec ses collègues de travail, et tous transplanèrent vers la cantine du Ministère. Ils repérèrent Sirius qui mangeait avec Arthur Weasley, et décidèrent de ne pas les déranger dans leur conversation sur les véhicules volants.

\- Comment se passe son stage ? demanda Lily, que les employés du Ministère regardait de travers, parce que le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste n'était pas sensé profiter de leur réfectoire.

\- Mieux qu'on pourrait le croire, dit Gidéon Prewett, dont le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs s'était fendu d'un sourire depuis que la femme assise derrière Lily lui avait retourné son clin d'œil par-dessus son pique-nique. Ses collègues l'adorent ! Et il a révolutionné le bureau pour lequel il a été recruté, et quasiment refondé tout le projet!

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, une explosion de rire retentit derrière eux, là où Sirius venait visiblement de faire une bonne blague.

\- Mais _Jamsie_ et Lily sont là ! s'exclama-t-il en les apercevant.

\- _Damned_, fit Lily. Il nous a vus.

Gidéon éclata de rire.

\- « Comment ça va les copains ? »

\- Les « copains » aimeraient de que tu baisses les décibels. Si tu t'en sens capable, bien sûr.

\- Tu m'avais manquée, Evans. Non…non…pas besoin de protester, je sais qu'au fond, tu m'adores et que tu ne sors avec James que pour te rapprocher de mo… Aïeuh !

Les coups de poing de Lily et James avaient été parfaitement synchrones. Sirius se massa le bras.

\- Black, fit Lily en regardant la table que Sirius venait de quitter. Je t'interdis de pervertir cet honnête père de famille… ou je serai obligée d'en avertir _Molly_…

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour avoir le sens de l'humour…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour le choix de votre sujet de conversation - les sorts de lévitation et les carburants pour motos _volantes_ ?

\- Il était _intéressé_ ! protesta-t-il.

\- C'est quand même _illégal_…

\- Lily, est-ce tu peux te retenir _une_ heure de ne pas hurler sur mon meilleur ami ? fit James, agacé.

\- C'est dans ma nature, James, et tu as signé le contrat _avec_ mon mauvais caractère, tu te rappelles ? Et puis, dans une heure, je ne l'aurai plus sous la main et je m'ennuierai… rit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que James sera ravi de prendre la relève, dit Sirius avec son plus beau sourire canin. Comment tu l'avais appelé l'été dernier ? Ton « punching-ball favori » ?

\- Sirius…

\- Oui ?

\- Je te jure que je vais te frapper.

\- Okaaay, Lily chérie, c'est le moment où je te raccompagne au boulot… dit James pour calmer le jeu.

Lily et Sirius n'affrontèrent du regard. Elle plissa les yeux, quand James la rappela une deuxième fois.

\- Tu as de la chance, Black…

\- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous entendre ?

\- Non ! firent-ils en cœur.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! ronchonna James.

\- Et alors ?

.

.

.

\- James ? fit la voix de sa mère depuis le bas de l'escalier. Sirius est arrivé et Nemesis est en bas, avec une lettre de l'école ! Et tu es _sensé_ être au bureau dans un quart d'heure !

Si c'était censé le faire accélérer, ça ne marcha pas. James savait pertinemment qu'il avait réussi tous ses examens. Il salua donc Sirius, qui était installé dans un fauteuil, et ouvrit l'enveloppe sans empressement, en mâchonnant une tartine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un badge aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard tombe sur la table. James lâcha la traditionnelle liste de fournitures, revérifia le nom sur l'enveloppe, puis lâcha également sa tartine, qui tomba côté beurré sur la table, confirmant une fois de plus la loi de Murphy.

\- Maman ! Patmol ! Je suis Préfet-en-chef !

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- Je suis Préfet-en-chef !

Sa mère accourut – enfin, le plus vite qu'elle put avec sa canne. Elle se saisit de la lettre, et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures pour déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non d'une farce de son fils .

\- Moi qui avais abandonné l'idée de te voir devenir préfet tout court… Tu n'as soudoyé personne ?

\- Non maman.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

James revérifia la lettre.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit…

\- Mais c'est sans doute Lily, dit Sirius.

Mrs Potter cilla.

\- Invite-la à prendre le thé pour fêter ça…

\- _Maman_ !

\- _Quoi_ ? Dis que c'est moi qui l'invite, si ça te gêne !

\- Ce serait encore _pire_ !

\- Je ne comprends pas les jeunes gens de votre âge… on vous facilite la manœuvre et ça fait vieux jeu…

\- Helen, dit Sirius d'un air enjôleur, vous oubliez que James est un grand timide et un cœur tendre… _SIX_ ans qu'il lui a fallu pour admettre que _j_'étais l'élu de son cœur, alors…

Mrs Potter rit.

\- Alors, et toi, Sirius, une petite copine ?

James éclata de rire. Sirius sourit également.

\- Helen, Helen, _Helen_, pourquoi toujours utiliser le _singulier_ ? C'est d'un ennui…

.

\- C'est Remus qui ne va pas être content !

James n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Et ça l'ennuyait sincèrement que Remus puisse lui en vouloir.

\- Je plaisante, dit Sirius. Je pense qu'il sera ravi de te refiler le bébé… Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ça l'a toujours agacé qu'on utilise son autorité de préfet à notre profit…

\- _Comment_ Dumbledore a pu me nommer Préfet-en-chef ? _Moi_ ! Le Gryffondor qui a bâti sa réputation sur le fait de briser les règles de l'école !

Ils ne dirent rien, mais tous deux pensaient que leur entrée dans la société secrète que montait Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être totalement étrangère à la nomination de James.

\- A moins que ce ne soit McGonagall qui choisisse ?

\- Ca rendrait le mystère encore plus complet…

\- Vrai.

\- Peut-être que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Beurk !

.

\- Préfète-en-chef ? Je le savais ! s'écria Alice dans le combiné du téléphone.

\- Alice, tu te souviens de notre conversation sur le fait de ne pas percer les tympans de tes amies ?

\- Désolée ! Tu sais qui est l'autre Préfet-en-chef ?

\- Non, mais si Diggory a eu son mot à dire dans le choix de son successeur, je parierais sur Cédric Scythe…

\- Mais il n'était que préfet délégué, l'an dernier…

\- Ca ne veut rien dire… il entre en septième année, et puis les Préfets-en-chef ne sont pas forcément choisi parmi les anciens préfets…

\- Mmh… Oh, désolée, Lily, les petits monstres m'appellent…

\- Pas de souci… A bientôt au téléphone ?

\- Très vite ! Et félicitations encore !

Alice avait l'air de bien s'amuser dans sa colonie de vacances moldue, une colo itinérante qui traversait le Nord de l'Ecosse. Elle dirigeait les randonnées avec fermeté, mais visiblement, les enfants dont elle s'occupait l'appréciaient.

Lily sortit jouer avec Abigail au bord de la rivière. La fin des vacances approchait et elle recevait des nouvelles de la plupart de ses amis. Les sœurs McDonald étaient en Italie, les jumelles Figg visitaient un camp d'élevage de licornes en Espagne, et Doyle était revenu de sa maison de campagne et lui avait demandé quand elle irait acheter ses fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lily avait prévu d'y aller avec Alice et les autres deux jours avant le départ du _Poudlard Express. _Ses parents devaient repartir installer Pétunia dans le Sud. Passer les deux derniers jours de l'été à Londres était donc le plus simple.

Elle avait beau charrier Sirius, les travaux d'été du sorcier avaient été suffisants pour lui valoir un long article dans la _Gazette_. Il avait été engagé, au début, pour aider à monter de toute pièce un Département qui soit à mi-chemin entre un Comité d'entreprise pour le Ministère et un Bureau de l'humour. La place parfaite pour lui, où il fit bien sûr un tabac. Du petit cagibi dans lequel il entra le 15 juillet (cagibi adjacent au Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, où il avait rencontré Arthur Weasley), Sirius avait fait un bureau diaboliquement bien organisé, qui prit le nom de Bureau des Brevets saugrenus à la fin de l'été, et qui devait être muté, selon l'article, à l'étage du bureau des Sports magique au cours de l'année 1978. Sirius laissait sa marque avant même d'être sorti de l'école…

\- Ah, non, Abby ! Pas de magie !

\- Mais c'est rigolo…

\- Mais c'est interdit !

Lily lança un regard circulaire avant de sortir sa baguette et de redonner à l'eau de la rivière sa liquidité.

\- Et puis, la glace en plein été, ce n'est pas naturel… imagine tous les poissons que tu as coincés dans des glaçons…

\- J'y avais pas pensé…

C'était compliqué d'expliquer à un enfant que oui, elle avait la possibilité de faire quasiment tout ce que les contes de fées qu'elle avait lus disaient, mais que _non_, elle ne devait pas le faire. Lily ne savait pas trop comment la canaliser : avec Severus, ç'avait été simple. Même s'il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller, tous deux avaient été assez matures à l'époque pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

Lily soupira.

\- Tant que tu n'auras pas de baguette et d'inscription pour Poudlard, essaie de ne pas penser à la magie. Sinon, on t'interdira d'en faire, c'est la loi des sorciers… Et puis, tes amis te regarderaient bizarrement s'ils savaient…

\- _Pétunia_ me regarde bizarrement…

\- Pétunia… n'aime pas la magie. Parce qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir que c'est dangereux.

\- Je suis dangereuse ? fit Abigail, très ennuyée.

Lily soupira. Elle avait l'impression de parler à une version miniature d'elle-même et elle ne voulait pas qu'on commette les mêmes erreurs dans l'éducation d'Abby que celles qu'on avait faites dans la sienne.

\- Tu n'es pas dangereuse. Tu n'es _pas_ un monstre. Tu es seulement différente des gens qui n'ont pas de magie, et ce qui rend différent effraie les gens. Alors ne leur laisse pas l'occasion d'être effrayés et de te faire du mal, ok ?

Elle n'osait pas encore lui parler du fait qu'être une Née-Moldue était un critère d'élimination pour les hémocatharistes. Et ces idiots n'étaient pas prêts de laisser leur théorie (selon laquelle la magie était transmise uniquement par les parents) être concurrencée par la _vérité_…

Sa cousine n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se soucier tout de suite de ces histoires d'adultes. Mais l'instant d'après, Lily se disait que justement, ces histoires ne restent jamais exclusivement des histoires d'adultes…

\- C'est comment ton école ?

Lily lui en avait déjà parlé, mais elle ne se lassait pas de l'entendre la décrire.

\- C'est un grand château, où on peut faire de la magie sans que personne ne nous regarde bizarrement… vu qu'on est tous pareils… mais tu vois, même moi, je n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école… chacun a sa place - tant que tu ne connais pas tes limites et que tu n'es pas responsable, tu ne pourras pas faire de la magie dans le monde moldu.

\- Maman a dit que je pouvais être responsable et aller acheter le pain.

\- Elle a raison, mais la magie, c'est une _super_-responsabilité…

Abby hocha la tête.

\- On fait la course jusqu'à la maison ?

.

.

C'était un de ses derniers jours à Sainte-Mangouste. Lily traversait le long couloir qui menait au laboratoire à Potions, quand elle dut laisser passer un patient sur un brancard.

Elle douta d'abord d'elle-même – comment être sûr d'avoir reconnu qui que ce soit sous l'amas de chair qu'était devenu le visage du sorcier ? - mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix caverneuse résonner dans le couloir, elle n'eut plus aucun doute.

\- … Un nez ! Mais enfin, ça ne fait rien ! Laissez-moi partir, cette crapule de Rookwood m'a déjà échappé une fois, pas _deux_ !

\- Alastor ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Et la petite Lily, maintenant ! Dis-leur de me laisser partir !

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, votre tête ressemble à un steak bien mâchonné.

\- Bah ! Tu verrais celle de celui que je poursuivais…

\- Rookwood ?

\- Père.

\- Le docteur Walmont va s'occuper de vous, monsieur Maugrey… dit le brancardier d'un air incertain, en lançant un regard à Lily.

\- Et il me donne du « Monsieur Maugrey », maintenant ! Réparez-moi le plus vite possible et je repars !

\- Je passerai vous voir plus tard, Alastor, promis… mais là je dois filer…

\- Vas-y, petite… mais rappelle-toi…

\- Vigilance constante, rit-elle. Rafistolez-le bien, hein !

Rookwood. Si le père était aussi maléfique que le fils, Maugrey avait de la chance de s'en être tiré avec seulement quelques cicatrices.

Elle repensa à la société secrète. Elle voulait en faire partie. Elle voulait agir contre ces pourritures. Elle ignorait seulement comment. La Médicomagie palliait les conséquences du mal, mais c'était à ses causes qu'il fallait agir.

Le soir même, elle se plongeait dans le premier tome de _La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal_, qu'elle avait emprunté à James.

.

.

C'était James qui avait demandé d'apprendre à faire du vélo, mais elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne respecterait pas les règles.

\- Et un sort de stabilité, un !

\- Tu enlèves tout l'intérêt de la chose, protesta-t-elle en le dépassant.

Ils virent deux enfants du village avancer à leur rencontre, également sur des vélos.

\- Salut Martin, salut Bernie !

\- Bonjour Lily !

\- Regarde Lily, sans les mains et sans les pieds ! cria James en faisant l'étoile de mer sur son vélo.

\- Waaah, fit Martin, qui, du haut de ses six ans, avait encore ses petites roues. Comment il fait ça ?

\- Il triche ! dit-elle catégoriquement. Ne t'avise pas d'essayer.

Elle rejoignit James, qui riait comme un dément.

\- T'en a pas marre de corrompre la jeunesse ? rit-elle.

\- Tu as vu leur tête ? répliqua-t-il hilare.

\- Pas de magie devant les moldus, on avait dit ! ronchonna-t-elle, pas vraiment en colère.

\- C'est des enfants, personne ne les croira…

\- Justement ! C'est hyper dur de savoir qu'on a bien vu quelque chose, mais d'avoir le monde des adultes qui tente de te prouver que tu as imaginé des choses…

\- C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé quand tu as eu tes pouvoirs ?

\- Pendant un temps, oui… enfin, Severus m'a expliqué que j'étais une sorcière, mais si tu savais le nombre d'explications que les membres de ma famille ont trouvées pour expliquer ce que je faisais, avant qu'un mec du Ministère ne débarque pour leur dire la vérité…

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu ce problème… dans ma famille, on fait même une espèce d'anniversaire pour le jour de la première manifestation de nos pouvoirs…

\- C'est quel jour ?

\- 5 mai, rit-il. Ne te sens pas obligée de me le souhaiter…

\- C'est sympa comme tradition…

« Lily a un Namoureuuuux !» entendirent-ils les enfants crier derrière eux.

\- Oh, gé-nial…

.

« Lily a un Namoureuuuux !»

Severus lança un regard mauvais aux deux enfants. Ceux-ci accélérèrent en le voyant. Severus était habitué à effrayer les gamins du quartier.

On leur avait appris à craindre son père, alors qu'ils aient également peur de lui était compréhensible…

Il enjamba les tessons de bouteilles et les frites grasses qui étaient répandus sur le trottoir, et rejoignit le sentier. Il entendit les rires de Lily et ceux de Potter. Il eut soudain l'envie puérile de crier « je suis tombée amoureux d'elle en premier ! ».

Il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Personne ne lui avait dit, mais il l'avait su avant même que Potter ne vienne se promener dans les environs de Spinner's End.

Il avait vu Lily passer devant chez lui, la semaine précédente, dans sa blouse d'infirmière couleur pistache. Elle avait retrouvé la beauté solaire et le sourire qu'elle avait perdus un temps, au profit des mordillements de lèvres et des froncements de sourcils soucieux. Et ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

Il sentit la Marque le brûler vivement.

Il transplana, et un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait face à Rookwood fils et Bellatrix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon père est en cavale, il a tenté d'attaquer la maison de la vieille Weasley et Maugrey veillait…

\- Bravo. Bra-vo ! La maison de Muriel Weasley ? Quel _intérêt_ ?

\- Les Weasley sont des traîtres à leur sang ! Ils doivent être punis ! dit Bellatrix avec emportement.

Elle ne comprendrait jamais le calme de Severus face à ces choses là.

\- Ca remplit seulement les colonnes faits divers de la Gazette ! Ca ne fait rien _avancer_… répondit froidement Severus.

\- Voyons voir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pense…

.

.

.

.

.

La virée des septième année de Gryffondor au Chemin de Traverse commença le 30 août au matin. Stebbins, Mary et Hildegarde ne les retrouveraient que le 1er septembre à King's Cross, mais Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, Alice, Lily, les jumelles Figg, Doyle et Gulliver répondirent à l'appel.

Alice leur raconta comment elle était devenue la coqueluche des enfants de sa colo en jouant les MacGuyver sur une falaise pour récupérer un cerf-volant (un discret sort de stabilité avait fait l'affaire) et Doyle déplora ses vacances peu palpitantes passées chez sa grand-mère.

Liste de fournitures scolaires en main, ils remontèrent la rue principale en s'arrêtant dans les magasins quand nécessaire. Mais devant Le Temple du Balai, par contre, ce ne furent pas les nécessités scolaires qui attirèrent Alice et les garçons.

\- Allez, Lily, tu ne vas pas rester dehors, dirent-ils.

\- Je vais plutôt avancer un peu vers Fleury et Botts, je vais chercher Remus… rit-elle.

\- Rat de bibliothèque !

\- _Fans de bouts de bois_ !

\- Ravale ces paroles, impie !

\- Dans tes rêves, Black !

Remus ne finirait son job d'été qu'à la fin du week-end: il était sollicité dans son poste de vendeur à Fleury et Botts pour le dernier week-end d'août, qui était la dernière ligne droite pour les commerçants et les acheteurs de dernière minute.

Lily inspira goulument l'odeur familière de papier et d'encre. Il lui restait trois livres de sa liste à acheter, mais elle voulait aussi garder de l'argent pour faire un cadeau à Hildegarde, dont l'anniversaire était le 6 septembre, et acheter un petit quelque chose du monde magique qu'Abigail puisse ramener chez elle.

En voyant le prix de ses deux livres d'Arithmancie (17 Mornilles et 5 noises _chacun_ ! - et bien sûr, trop peu d'élèves prenaient cette option pour qu'elle ait pu les trouver d'occasion…), elle se mordit la lèvre et dit, plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque :

\- Ils sont en _or_, ou quoi ?

\- J'ai droit à 20% sur tout le magasin, si tu veux, dit une voix douce derrière elle.

\- Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le grand garçon avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais il avait réussi à bronzer, bien qu'il soit resté à Londres tout l'été.

\- Un peu fatigué, mais content de te revoir! Où est-ce que tu as abandonné les autres ?

\- Au Temple du Balai, rit-elle.

\- _Classique_.

\- Oui, mais pas moyen que je rentre dans ce magasin…

\- L'odeur est forte, hein ? C'est leur huile de polissage…

\- L'encaustique pue moins que ça…

\- Mais crois-moi, le fumier de dragon, c'est pire… si tu savais toutes les substances qu'il y a dans la réserve de l'Apothicairerie…

Sa mère en était la co-gérante.

\- Tu es _exploité_, mon pauvre Remus… rit-elle.

\- Mais en échange, j'ai la carte de la Guilde des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse. J'étais sérieux pour les 20 %... ça te ferait…13 Mornilles et 18 noises par livre…calcula-t-il rapidement.

\- C'est tentant. Tu pourrais mettre les livres des autres de côté ?

\- Il y a des packs spécial Poudlard à l'entrée. Oh, deux secondes…

Il extirpa son miroir magique de poche.

\- Rendez-vous sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, mon Lunard chéri ! fit la voix joyeuse de Sirius.

\- Bien, chef ! rit-il.

Lily paya ses livres et ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement de l'entrepreneur le plus jeune de l'année 1976 (selon _Sorcière Hebdo_). Leurs amis avaient obtenu une table sur le toit et commandé de quoi nourrir un régiment.

\- Remus !

\- Salut ! Bonnes vacances ?

\- Très bonnes ! Pas trop durs, les clients ?

\- Pour la plupart… la semaine dernière, je suis tombée sur un groupe de trois sorcières Hollandaises qui…

\- Potage glacé aux concombres, fit Sirius en passant le plat à Alice avec l'air d'un sommelier présentant son plus grand cru.

\- Petits canapés de melon au jambon de Bayonne, fit Gulliver sur le même ton en présentant le plateau sous le nez de Lily. Avec les compliments des cuisines de l'académie Beauxbatons.

\- Vous avez payé ça combien ? fit Lily.

\- Peu importe, c'est Sirius qui invite…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Prime _exceptionnelle_ pour service rendu au Ministère. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'ils mettent mon nom sur une plaque devant le Bureau des Brevets saugrenus…

\- J'en reviens toujours pas…

\- Ils me réservent même un poste pour quand je sortirai de l'école, dit-il joyeusement.

Lily savait que Sirius s'était inquiété de son avenir, sous ses allures je-m-en-foutistes, et qu'il était extrêmement rassuré.

\- Tu en as de la chance, fit la voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy derrière eux. Ca veut dire qu'au moins une personne espère que tu seras encore vivant à la sortie de l'école…

Il venait d'entrer, avec Rowle, Rosier, Stephan Goyle et Julius Parkinson.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir, Malfoy ? dit Sirius d'un air dégagé.

\- Le hasard, Black… pour _cette_ fois-ci, du moins.

\- Dégage, dit James sèchement.

\- Nous sommes dans un lieu public, il me semble.

\- Je ne tiens pas à manger au même endroit que _ce genre de personne_s, dit Goyle.

Lily lâcha sa fourchette violemment et lui lança un regard brûlant.

\- Sois plus explicite, Goyle.

\- Des traîtres à leur sang et une _Sang-de-bourbe_.

\- Redis ça ! s'exclama James en se levant brusquement.

Les gens autour d'eux avaient cessé de manger. Chiara se leva lentement de sa chaise et pointa sa baguette sur Malfoy.

\- Dégagez. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de sorts que j'ai inventés cet été, et que je _rêve_ de tester sur des humains.

\- Trop gentille. Comment va ta sœur ? Tu sais, la _Cracmol_ ?

_Crac ! _

Goyle et Rowle se retrouvèrent affublés de… non, le haut de leurs deux têtes _devint_ des poulpes violets. Leur tête arborait un intéressant dégradé « radis » (comme le qualifierait Peter) allant de la couleur chair de leur visage à celle, violacée, des tentacules qui remplaçaient leurs cheveux.

\- Sortez d'ici, dit James. Tous ces gens ont payé pour manger leur repas dans le calme, sans qu'une bande de crétins vienne interrompre leur déjeuner. Il y a assez de place ici pour vous et nous, mais pas pour vos remarques chauvines.

\- Messieurs, je suis tout à fait d'accord, fit Florian Fortarôme derrière eux, baguette pointée sur eux. Or, le patron se réserve le droit de refuser l'entrée de son établissement aux fauteurs de trouble.

C'était un homme très grand, avec une houppette de boucles brunes, et il était connu pour venir d'une famille de duellistes plutôt doués.

Malfoy fit signe aux trois autres de redescendre. Les conversations autour d'eux reprirent, mais on leur lançait des regards en coin. Lily s'essuya la bouche avec application pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit, fit Sirius. C'est des gros cons, Lily, ne les écoute pas.

\- J'ai plus faim non plus, dit Doyle.

\- Merci Chiara, dit James, très calmement, en se rasseyant.

\- C'était quoi comme sort ? fit Peter, intéressé.

\- Une invention de ma composition. Ils risquent d'avoir du mal à trouver le contre-sort… vu que je ne l'ai pas encore inventé…

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux, mais réussit à rire avec eux. James lui lança un drôle de regard, mais ne dit rien.

\- Vous avez renvoyé vos lettres à McGonagall ? Pour les spécialités ?

Les enveloppes de l'école avaient été particulièrement épaisses cette année. En plus de l'habituelle liste de fournitures (et de la description des postes de préfets, dans le cas de Lily et James), ils y avaient trouvé un formulaire de confirmation pour le voyage à Beauxbatons, et une fiche à remplir avec les épreuves d'ASPICS qu'ils préparaient, et la matière qu'il prenait en spécialité. Pour la septième année, Poudlard proposait huit options professionnalisantes : Magizoologie, Médicomagie, Sciences politiques, Droit magique , Economie et commerce du monde magique , Aptitudes aux métiers de la police magique , Théories de la Métamagie (pour ceux qui se destinaient à la recherche ou à travailler au Département des Mystères), et Arts et techniques de la Magie. Exceptionnellement, les élèves avec des projets professionnels particuliers pouvaient demander un renforcement dans une des disciplines enseignées à Poudlard, comme Métamorphose, Divination ou Potions.

\- Magizoologie, dirent sans surprise Chiara et Liv.

\- Médicomagie, dit Lily.

\- Tests d'aptitudes de la police magique, dirent Alice, Sirius et James.

\- Droit, dit Doyle.

\- Politique pour moi, fit Gulliver. Management des sports magiques, plus précisément.

\- Heu… j'ai oublié de répondre, dit honnêtement Peter. Sans doute Arts et techniques de la Magie.

\- Je n'ai pas encore choisi, dit Remus. Aptitudes aussi, je pense.

Lily évita son regard. Elle savait que Remus avait une façon bien plus pragmatique d'envisager son orientation qu'eux, et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se spécialiser. Il savait que rien ne lui garantissait un emploi en sortant de Poudlard. Il enchaînerait sans doute les CDD toute sa vie, et cela impliquait qu'il soit bon partout, pour avoir le plus de possibilités…

\- Eh bien, quel échantillon de diversité…

\- Je me demande si Narcissa va prendre Histoire de la magie… fit Sirius, songeur, en lançant un regard vers l'escalier depuis lequel Malfoy était parti. Personne n'a demandé cette spé depuis Bathilda Tourdesac, mais …

\- Tu m'étonnes… avec Binns en charge des cours ? Merci bien…

.

Sirius paya leurs consommations.

James pressa l'épaule de Lily alors qu'ils remontaient la grande rue vers le Chaudron baveur (tous y passeraient la nuit, sauf Sirius et Doyle, qui habitaient plus près de King's Cross).

Lily était restée un peu derrière et regardait, attendrie, des enfants tout émus d'avoir acheté leur première baguette. Deux d'entre eux, des faux jumeaux, portaient des habits moldus, et vu l'air émerveillé de leurs parents, c'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans le monde magique. Elle remarqua que deux hommes les regardaient d'un air mauvais, et fronça les sourcils, mais ils passèrent leur chemin.

James la rejoignit et suivit son regard.

\- Hé ! tu me promets de ne plus repenser à ce qu'on dit ces idiots tout à l'heure ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à _eux_ spécifiquement, James…

Il fixa ses yeux verts en amande (le siège de son empire, selon lui). Elle savait rassurer les gens lorsqu'elle était soucieuse, et ne pas les inquiéter, mais lui n'était plus dupe.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- La journée avait bien commencée, non ? Même Sirius a admis que tu étais fréquentable, aujourd'hui… toujours aussi piquante, mais plus détendue qu'à l'école.

Elle évita son regard.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'être à l'école… tu vois ce qui se passe, même ici ? Tu es un Sang-pur, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce c'est que de se sentir… traqué.

\- Je t'ai couru après pendant six ans, alors je sais ce que c'est qu'essayer de t'attraper, toi, Lily Evans. _Impossible_, à moins que tu ne décides de ralentir et d'attendre ton chasseur.

\- De pied ferme.

\- De pied ferme.

Elle sourit.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Un câlin.

\- Ca coûte cher.

\- Combien ?

\- Un autre câlin.

\- C'est nul comme réplique.

\- Je sais. Mais viens par là quand même.

.

.

Lily alla chercher un chocolat chaud au bar. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait passer une nouvelle mauvaise nuit. Son sommeil n'avait pas été troublé par des cauchemars depuis des lustres, mais avec l'altercation de la veille… Alors qu'elle allait remonter dans sa chambre, elle aperçut James, qui était assis à une table du Chaudron, penché sur plusieurs parchemins. Certains étaient recouverts de schémas compliqués qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et celui qu'il avait sous les yeux était raturé à de nombreux endroits.

\- Du boulot pour l'école ?

\- La future équipe de Quidditch… je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais mener ça de front avec le rôle de Préfet-en-chef…

\- Je t'aiderai. En plus, c'est les préfets qui bossent le plus habituellement, les Préfets-en-chef délèguent…

\- _Toi_, tu seras capable de déléguer ? rit-il.

\- J'ai employé l'adverbe « habituellement »…

\- J'avais remarqué… Tu penses que ce planning d'entraînement est tenable ?

\- Tu l'as comparé avec le planning des rondes ?

\- Ouaip.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau.

\- Deux soirs seulement pour travailler… ça ira ?

\- Je pense.

Elle ne contesta pas.

\- Ca me paraît bien, alors. Tu montes ?

\- Je finis juste la liste des joueurs… J'ai Caliban et Alessia à remplacer, et Stebbins s'est cassé un bras et deux côtes, il est interdit de Quidditch pour deux mois, donc j'ai besoin d'un remplaçant pour le début de la saison…

\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement pour le fait d'avoir des dynasties de frères et sœurs dans l'équipe, mais je crois me souvenir qu'Helios Bibleton joue aussi bien que son frère, et Mary se débrouille bien aussi…

\- J'y ai pensé… il faudra faire des essais, de toute façon. La première semaine s'annonce… sportive.

\- C'est la septième année…

Il hocha la tête. Elle se leva et l'embrassa.

\- Bonne nuit.

.

…..

1) Je me suis dit que Sirius avait dû s'entendre avec Arthur Weasley pour ce qui était de détourner l'artisanat moldu (à des fins de farce) et qu'ils avaient pu particulièrement devenir amis, quand Arthur s'était rendu compte que Sirius avait déjà ensorcelé une moto pour qu'elle vole… ^^ (Ford Anglia, mon amour)

2) le système des préfets dans _Harry Potter_ n'est pas clair : ils sont choisis en 5e année et visiblement, Hermione et Ron sont reconduits dans leurs fonctions en 6e année. Donc, de deux choses l'une : soit il y a deux paires de préfets par maison (et on n'entend jamais parler de cette deuxième paire dans les livres), soit il y en a seulement deux par maison, et du coup, il y a une forme d'injustice, parce qu'une année sur deux, on n'a aucune chance d'être choisi… Ça me parait peu probable, donc j'opte pour un système de double couple de préfet, dans lequel les préfets de 6e année sont référents, et ceux de 5e année délégués (mais ce n'est pas inscrit dans le roc, suivant les autres engagements de chaque préfet, on peut avoir un accord différent). J'estime qu'à cause des ASPICs, aucun préfet n'est choisi parmi les 7e années, mais que les Préfets-en-chef peuvent l'être (choix alors fait parmi les élèves les plus doués, dont les professeurs estiment qu'ils peuvent mener de front leurs études et leurs responsabilités). Conséquence : ma fanfiction est incohérente, vu que Lucius Malfoy et Ted Tonks étaient des 7e année _et_ préfets… BREF ^^ J'espère que vous ne vous en formaliserez pas ^^

3) J'ai bien galéré pour calculer – 20% en Mornilles et noises (mon cerveau me fait maaal)

4) Le Bureau des Brevets saugrenus existe ! Si, si !

5) Je tente d'écrire une chanson du Choixpeau pour le prochain chapitre, mais si je vois que ça prend trop de temps, je choisirai la facilité ^^ Bon week-end à tous ! La prochaine fois, on rentre à Poudlard (hourraaaaa)


	24. Chapter 23 : Rendez-vous voie 9 34

**Chapitre 23 :** Rendez-vous voie numéro 9 ¾

.

.

.

Les Maraudeurs poussaient leurs chariots en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- C'est ça, de jouer à la Bataille explosive jusqu'à quatre heures du mat'… se moqua Liv.

\- Oh, ça va…

\- Il est moins dix, accélérez derrière ! fit Alice, en tête de file. Et vous les tourtereaux, passez devant, je vous rappelle que vous devez réserver un compartiment pour les préfets ! On suit avec vos valises…

\- Oui, cap'taine…

.

Lily et James passèrent la barrière en courant, main dans la main, sortirent du panache de fumée que la locomotive écarlate avait émis quand ils étaient apparus voie 9 ¾, comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Ils saluèrent, mais passèrent rapidement devant Hildegarde, Doyle et les sœurs McDonald qui leur lancèrent un regard rieur. Bah, Lily se doutait bien que toute la tour Gryffondor saurait qu'ils étaient en couple avant même que le train n'ait atteint Pré-au-lard.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment, en queue de train. Pendant que Lily inscrivait sur la porte « Réservé aux préfets », James tentait de lui faire un câlin.

\- James, tu te souviens de la règle que…

\- Tu as posée unilatéralement ? bougonna-t-il avant de réciter « Pas de manifestation d'affection en public »… Mais ici, il n'y a personne.

\- Pour l'instant. Règle non-négociable.

Il fit la moue, puis retrouva un sourire presqu'enfantin, lorsqu'elle l'eut timidement embrassé sur la joue.

Il la prit gentiment dans ses bras, mais elle maintient ses distances et lui rappela que durant la prochaine heure (et la prochaine année), ils étaient Préfets-en-chef.

\- Qui est-ce qui va venir ? On risque d'être à l'étroit, ici…

\- Je n'ai pas eu la liste complète des nouveaux préfets… Normalement ceux de sixième année ne viendront que pour leurs plannings, ils n'ont pas besoin du speech complet, mais comme chaque maison décide qui sont ses préfets référents et qui sont ses préfets délégués… surprise…

Gryffondors et Serdaigles s'étaient pliés à la tradition de prendre les préfets de cinquième année comme référents. Ainsi, Claire McDonald et Serge Tofty se retrouvèrent à seconder Madeline Dorcas et Lewis Bell… Quincy Lockhart et Briséis Jones pour Malcolm Zimmerman et Athena Londubat (une cousine éloignée de Frank). Mais les Poufsouffle avaient maintenu leur préfète de sixième année, Amelia Bones, dans ses fonctions de référente, et Cédric Scythe remplaçait Ted Tonks à ses côtés. Les cinquième année qui les secondaient étaient Jessica Abercrombie et Redi Vector. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Lily et James furent les nominations de Serpentard. C'est tout juste si James ne grinça pas des dents de façon audible. Regulus Black et Amaryllis Reynolds (qui, comme sa sœur Laura Reynolds, et son petit-ami Parkinson, détestait Lily) pour les cinquième année.

\- Qui sont vos délégués… ou vos référents ? demanda Lily sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

\- On n'en a pas.

\- Comment ça, vous n'en avez _pas_ ?

\- C'était Malfoy et Rosier, mais ils étaient en septième année et personne ne les remplace.

Lily fronça les sourcils. C'était bien vrai. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien… l'an dernier, _qui_ étaient les préfets de cinquième année ?

\- On n'avait seulement les septième année.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

\- Le professeur Slughorn a accepté. Nos préfets référents n'ont jamais eu besoin de remplaçants, et rien n'oblige les préfets à être de cinquième et sixième année, c'est plus une tradition qu'autre chose…

\- On a fait pareil, confirma Amelia Bones. Ted a remplacé Marshall Abercrombie pendant quasiment toute l'année, alors qu'il était en septième année…

En l'occurrence, Lily savait que c'était parce que Marshall était à peu près aussi responsable qu'un enfant de quatre ans lâché dans une confiserie, et que Chourave n'avait pas osé le démettre de ses fonctions, mais lui avait plutôt trouvé un remplaçant « occasionnel » (à qui Marshall était très content de refiler _toutes_ ses responsabilités).

Dans l'immédiat, Lily ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et hocha donc la tête, déjà lasse.

\- Donc… les référents restent ici, et feront passer le message à leurs petits copains, ok ? Les autres peuvent partir…

Une heure et demi plus tard de description du poste, de distribution du planning de rondes et de prochaines réunions, James et Lily s'affalèrent sur les deux banquettes, où leurs amis (qui avaient bien sûr compté profiter de leur privilège pour ne pas avoir à chercher _deux_ compartiments) les rejoignirent bientôt… Au milieu des conversations familières, Lily s'endormit sur l'épaule de James, bercée par les cahots familiers du Poudlard Express et le son de la pluie drue qui s'abattait sur les vitres.

Elle se réveilla quand le chariot à friandises passa, acheta un stock de Fondants du Chaudron, suffisant pour faire lever les sourcils de Peter, qui avait l'habitude d'être le plus gourmands d'entre eux.

\- _Quoi_ ? Cette histoire de Serpentards m'a contrariée… Et quand je suis contrariée, je mange. Tiens, d'ailleurs, Regulus est préfet, lança-t-elle à Sirius.

\- Mon frère a été nommé _préfet_… ? Je suis étonné que ma mère n'ait pas fait une annonce dans la _Gazette_…

La _Gazette_ en question faisait état d'un acte de vandalisme sur la boutique Fortarôme du Chemin de Traverse (« Et bien sûr, personne n'a fait le lien avec une altercation survenue _deux_ jours plus tôt… » grommela James)

Lily tenta de dissiper la tension qu'elle sentait dans l'atmosphère.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas _jaloux_ ?

\- Peuh, Evans, tu me connais mal… Si mon meilleur ami n'avait pas été mi-ra-cu-leu-se-ment nommé Préfet-en-chef, je cracherai encore sur la profession…

\- Tu ne résisteras pas deux jours avant de le charrier…

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Que oui !

Elle n'eut même pas à attendre que le Poudlard Express s'arrête à la gare de Pré-au-lard pour que ses comptes soient renfloués.

.

.

\- Les première année, par ici, s'il-vous-plaît !

Hagrid éclairait l'endroit où Lily, juchée sur un banc, faisait de son mieux pour se faire entendre (mais même comme ça, elle n'atteignait pas l'épaule du demi-géant). Quand les autres élèves de l'école eurent quitté le quai, Hagrid, James et elle menèrent la file de première année vers un chemin de terre qui descendait vers le lac de Poudlard, sur lequel la traditionnelle traversée en barque commencerait.

.

\- Tu savais que parier de l'argent était interdit, à l'école ? fit Remus à Remus, quand Lily s'éloigna, à la tête des nouveaux élèves.

\- Quoi ?! Oh, la _roublarde_ !

\- Un adversaire parfaitement à ta taille, se moqua Remus.

.

\- _James_ ! marmonna Lily.

Un _quart d'heure_ qu'il s'amusait à faire tanguer la barque dans laquelle il était ! Et si _lui,_ s'amusait comme un petit fou, visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis des deux élèves qui étaient monté avec lui (s'assoir à côté d'une des trois figures d'autorité avait paru le plus sûr… mais comme ils regrettaient…). Hagrid occupait une barque à lui tout seul (que tous le soupçonnaient fortement d'avoir agrémenté d'un sort de Flottaison avancé) et Lily fermait le convoi.

Un nouveau regard sévère de sa part calma (momentanément) James. Mais heureusement pour lui, leur attention à tous deux fut attirée par l'approche de l'immense château. Même Hagrid, qu'on aurait pu croire habitué à la vue, semblait aussi émerveillé qu'eux. La masse noire, tarabiscotée, et pailletée par la lumière des fenêtres, que formait le Château avait l'air d'un pan de nuit repositionné de traviole sur le ciel étoilé.

C'était étrangement émouvant de faire pour la deuxième (et vraisemblablement dernière) fois ce trajet d'arrivée à l'école… Les Préfets-en-chef étaient vraiment des privilégiés …

.

Alors qu'ils remontaient l'étroit passage qui menait depuis le lac jusqu'à l'école, James s'immobilisa.

\- Pars devant, je vous rejoins ! J'ai besoin d'envoyer un message à Sirius !

\- Déjà ! James, t'es pas sérieux ! cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- McGo' le savait en me nommant préfet ! Ca ne me prendra que deux minutes, je vous rejoindrai avant même que vous ne soyez au château…

Elle soupira, tentant de garder un visage sérieux devant les élèves de première année.

\- Ok, ok, vas-y…

Il lui sourit et alla se cacher dans l'ombre, pour sortir son miroir de poche.

.

McGonagall attrapa avec gratitude le tabouret que Lily lui tendait dans une main, et le Choixpeau dans l'autre. Les élèves continuaient de les regarder avec anxiété. Lily se rappela l'engagement qu'elle avait convenu avec James pour les rassurer (« Toi, tu t'occupes de briser la glace et moi, je m'occupe du sérieux, ok ? ») et soupira. Le professeur dut visiblement suivre le fil de ses pensées.

\- D'ailleurs, _où_ est Mr Potter ?

\- Il est… hum… en train de vérifier qu'aucune valise n'a été oubliée…

\- Bonsoir, professeur ! fit la voix de James au même instant. Ne croyez pas que j'ai laissé Evans faire tout le sale boulot, j'étais en train de…

_M'occuper des valises_, pensa-t-elle le plus fort du monde.

\- …vérifier que toutes les barques étaient bien attachées...

Elle l'aurait frappé.

Elle se tourna avec un pauvre sourire vers leur directrice de maison.

\- Je … vois, dit McGonagall. Allez rejoindre les tables, je m'occupe de la suite.

Lily lança un sourire rassurant aux élèves de première année et regagna la Grande Salle, en pestant contre son petit-ami… qui refusait toujours de lui dire quelle illumination il avait eu, sur le chemin de l'école.

.

.

Les septième année de Gryffondor leur avaient gardé des places. Lily vit plusieurs regards hostiles se tourner vers leurs badges aux couleurs des quatre maisons. De nombreuses lèvres prononcèrent le mot « favoritisme ». Statistiquement, il y avait en effet peu de chances que les deux Préfets-en-chef soient choisis au sein de la même Maison … Et elle pouvait comprendre que la nomination de James ait suscité la surprise.

James lui pressa gentiment la main pour la rassurer, pendant qu'ils passaient devant les différentes tables (Dumbledore semblait attendre la fin des conversations pour débuter l'introduction de la Répartition et son discours de bienvenue). Ils allaient rejoindre leur groupe d'amis, quand ils virent une bonne trentaine de paires d'yeux qui fixaient leurs mains jointes.

\- Aha ! s'exclama Hildegarde en les pointant du doigt.

\- Victoiiire ! cria Stebbins en levant le poing en l'air.

\- Les oreilles de toute la maison Gryffondor vous remercient, dit dramatiquement Peter, à l'adresse d'une divinité invisible.

A côté de lui, Sir Nicholas hocha tristement la tête (tête qui bascula dangereusement), tout à fait d'accord.

Lily rosit et lança un coup d'œil de côté à James. Etonnamment, il avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle.

Mais le naturel reprit rapidement le dessus.

\- Oï ! A vous entendre, on dirait que j'étais un trophée de chasse extrêmement difficile à obtenir… Priez plutôt pour toutes mes admiratrices déçues, pas pour la lauréate de la « Course au James »…

Lily le frappa gentiment.

\- Les filles sages aiment les mauvais garçons, que voulez-vous… dit James en se massant le bras.

\- Tu es préfet-_en-chef_, fit remarquer Mary. On a fait pire comme _badboy_…

\- Mais c'est très récent ! protesta James, qui était tout fier de sa théorie.

Ils rirent, et cela mit fin (pour ce jour-là) aux questions.

\- Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît !

Les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir. Le brouhaha dans la Grande Salle s'arrêta aussi sec.

Les nouveaux arrivants avancèrent par deux, certains regardant leurs pieds, d'autres les élèves, d'autres encore le plafond magique.

\- C'est ma sœur ! chuchota Stebbins, en désignant une brunette aux yeux bleus, à la fin de la file.

\- Je me disais bien que son visage me disait quelque chose…

Puis, ils tendirent l'oreille pour l'habituelle Chanson du Choixpeau. La déchirure dans le vieux couvre-chef s'ouvrit et parla :

_Fut un temps, j'étais jeune, noir et brillant :_

_Passa le temps et passa ma couleur._

_Pourtant, c'était le souhait des Fondateurs_

_Que je devienne en plus leur successeur._

_C'est pourquoi ce soir, l'antique Choixpeau_

_Peut prononcer devant Poudlard ces mots :_

_Soyez sûrs, vous tous ici assemblés,_

_Qu'aussi indécis que vous paraissiez,_

_Je saurai juger quelle est désormais_

_La Maison à laquelle vous envoyer._

_Si vous êtes bon, ni premier ni dernier, _

_Aux honnêt' Poufsouffles vous serez confiés._

_Si l'étude vous passionne plus que tout,_

_Vous trouverez Serdaigle à votre goût. _

_Les casse-cous peu effrayés par les sorts_

_Se retrouveront plutôt chez Gryffondor_

_Quant aux très ambitieux Serpentards, _

_Ils apprécient la ruse du renard. _

_Faites votre choix, jeunes confrères de Poudlard, _

_Mais croyez-en l'expérience du vieillard_

_De chapeau que je suis : de même que mon_

_Cuir usé cache un esprit de raison, _

_Gallion boueux demeure en or, mais _

_Nulle valeur dans la Noise dorée. _

\- Bizarre, son dicton du jour, glissa Peter à Remus, au milieu des applaudissements.

\- Tu crois qu'il veut parler d'_argent sale _? entendirent-ils Marguerita Skeeter dire à sa voisine, de manière très audible. Tu crois qu'il aurait pu entendre _quelque chose_ dans le bureau du directeur ?!

\- Quelle gourde celle-là… « tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or » ça n'existe pas dans le monde magique ? fit Lily.

\- « Gourde » ? Ca fait plaisir de ne pas être l'unique cible de ton amour, rit James.

Elle sourit d'un air fatiguée, puis se reconcentra sur la répartition.

Elle reconnut Arnold et Florentine Baggamon comme les faux-jumeaux qu'elle avait croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'au moment où ils furent accueillis à la table des Serdaigle. Adrian Cornwell gagna ensuite la table des Gryffondors, sous les applaudissements de ses pairs.

Lily se prit à philosopher sur les effets de l'ordre alphabétique… Après tout, Hildegarde _E_skivdur, Lily _E_vans, Alice _E_yre, Chiara et Liv _F_igg étaient devenues très amies. Et Lily était presque certaine que Peter n'aurait jamais rejoint la bande des Maraudeurs si _P_ettigrew n'avait pas été placé à côté de _P_otter, sur le plan de classe de leur toute première semaine de cours …

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'on a droit à un Chapeauflou, cette année, dit Alice, la tirant de ses pensées.

Des murmures d'excitation avaient parcouru l'assemblée.

\- Un _Chapeauflou_ ? chuchota Lily à l'oreille de James.

\- Quelqu'un dont la Maison est difficile à déterminer, dit-il en retour.

Mais finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Choixpeau se décida à envoyer Albion Saint-Just à Serpentard, puis Eve Stebbins (la petite sœur de Basile) fut répartie à Poufsouffle, et bientôt, Dumbledore put faire son discours. Il les salua, rappela quelques points du règlement, puis commenta la nomination des nouveaux membres du corps professoral. Elphias Doge, qui était assis entre le directeur et le professeur Brûlopot, fut présenté comme le nouveau Professeur de Défense. Mais ce que les Gryffondors qui le connaissaient déjà voulait savoir, c'était le poste de l'homme à l'air revêche, qui était assis en bout de table, à côté de Hagrid.

\- Argus Rusard va remplacer à partir de cette année, M. Picott, qui a décidé de prendre une retraite anticipée, estimant qu'il se faisait trop vieux pour les différents tours joués par certains de nos élèves…

Le directeur n'avait ni l'air en colère, ni l'air de désigner un responsable particulier. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Lily s'aperçut que Sirius n'était assis nulle part à leur table.

Le dernier Maraudeur arriva pour le plat principal, ne retirant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'arrivé sous la table des Gryffondors, et créant ainsi plus d'effet que Nick-Quasi-Sans-tête apparaissant _à travers_ la table… Nick lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard noir, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du fait de se faire voler la vedette auprès des premières années…

\- Tu avais raison, souffla-t-il à James, qui se décala sur le banc (plus près de Lily) pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir. _Dans-le-mille_ !

\- Je vais finir par savoir ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu cherchais le passage qu'empruntaient les Mangemorts Junior pour sortir de l'école ? On l'a trouvé. Il y a _un_ endroit où on n'a pas pensé à chercher - parce qu'on n'y a été qu'une fois dans notre vie, et qu'à ce moment-là, pour ma part, je serrais les fesses de peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais comprit.

\- La galerie qui va aux barques.

\- Elle comprend vite, dis donc, dit Sirius à James, d'un air impressionné.

\- Sirius, je vais te …

\- Tuer ? Assassiner ? Emasculer ? Oh, pas la dernière option, s'il te plaît… dit-il d'un air craintif.

\- Par Merlin, je ne toucherai jamais à _ça_… Mais évites de sous-entendre que ma bêtise est proportionnelle à la liste de tes conquêtes.

\- _Deal_, dit-il avec un grand sourire. _En tous cas_, il y a bien un passage. C'est logique en fait, leur Salle commune est sous le lac, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il puisse y avoir un passage secret sous la colline...

\- Comment tu as fait pour le retrouver ?

\- L'odorat, dit-il avec un regard entendu. Et un sort pour augmenter les odeurs anciennes, mais crois-moi, Bellatrix est passé par là au moins une fois depuis sa première année.

\- Et un mystère de moins, commenta Peter.

\- Et un job de surveillance en plus, tu veux dire…

\- Un rat peut y aller facilement, observa Lily à voix basse, pour qu'Alice ne l'entende pas.

\- On verra ça, souffla Sirius, en remarquant que Stebbins et Mary McDonald avait arrêté de parler. Sinon, quand est-ce que tu fais des essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?

\- Le week-end prochain normalement, dit James. Je te garde d'office, Basile, mais on doit te prévoir un remplaçant, si on joue le premier match…

La discussion resta sur le Quidditch pendant le reste du repas. Puis le directeur leur souhaita bonne nuit et la foule d'élèves se leva.

\- Suivez vos préfets jusqu'à vos maisons…

\- Hé, James, c'est nous ! fit Lily.

\- Je croyais que les préfets-en-chef déléguaient ?

\- Ceux d'avant le faisaient… dit-elle, hésitante. Moui, à quatre préfets, ils doivent pouvoir trouver le chemin de la Salle commune.

\- Sinon il faudra _vraiment_ revoir la sélection de cette année… rit Alice.

\- _A ce propos… _

Lily se fraya un chemin jusqu'au professeur Slughorn, qui distribuait des petits cartons d'invitation à ses anciens élèves, à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

\- Tenez, une invitation pour une petite collation ce jeudi… Ah, Miss Evans, quelle bonne surprise !

Cette impression risquait de vite lui passer, pensa-t-elle, avant de dire avec son sourire le plus hypocrite :

\- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, monsieur…

Elle tenait à tirer les choses au clair.

\- Je voulais vous demander… comment se fait-il que les Serpentards n'aient eu que des préfets de _septième_ année, l'an dernier ?

Le professeur lui répondit, très gêné, que Serpentard organisait une forme d'élection des préfets. Et les septième année avaient remporté bien plus de suffrage que les nouveaux, si bien que ces derniers avaient « volontairement » cédé leur place.

\- Qui était les deux préfets, normalement ? demanda-t-elle, le plus calmement qu'elle put.

Slughorn fronça les sourcils.

\- Elizabeth Wood et Howard Bhama, je crois…

\- En d'autres termes, les seuls Nés-Moldus de leur année ?

\- Ne croyez pas qu'il y ait eu discrimination, ce sont des gens très bien, que nous sommes ravis d'avoir avec nous à Serpentard… dit précipitamment le Maître de Potions.

« Avec nous »…

\- Je ne crois rien, je _constate_, professeur.

Et elle tourna les talons.

Même avec Malfoy et les Lestrange en moins à gérer, cette année s'annonçait placée sous les mêmes auspices que la précédente.

.

.


	25. Chapter 24 : Potter's girl

**Chapitre 24** : Potter's girl

.

.

.

\- Place, place, faites plaaaace pour la divine Lily Evans !

\- Je vais te frapper, Dirk, tu le sais, ça ?

Trois jours que ça durait, _trois_ jours !

Tous ceux qui avaient une dette envers James (et vu le nombre de débiteurs, elle aurait bien aimé savoir quel genre de tours il avait proposé de faire pour eux…) la traitaient comme une reine.

C'avait été drôle un moment, puis lassant, _puis_ carrément éreintant.

Dirk Cresswell baissa les yeux.

\- Par les tentacules du calmar géant, mais _vas_ en cours, soupira-t-elle. Je dirai à James que tu as bien fait ton boulot…

Ce dernier argument sembla convaincre le Poufsouffle, qui s'éloigna, soulagé, vers sa salle de classe (qu'il atteindrait quand même avec du retard, selon ses estimations). Lily se pinça les arêtes du nez et soupira.

\- Bonjour, ô belle Evans…

Elle se retourna vivement.

Sirius la regardait, hilare.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te débarrasser de la mission « Belle Lily ».

\- Vous vous donnez encore des « missions » à _votre âge_, sérieusement ?

\- C'est la base des Maraudeurs !

\- Je rêve… soupira-t-elle. Bon, dis ce que tu as à dire, Black…

\- Dis à James que s'il n'arrête pas de t'envoyer tous ces chevaliers servants, je te révèlerai certains secrets sur lui… Mentionnes le nom de Marcus Dermany, il comprendra…

Lily leva un sourcil, puis le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Où est ton intérêt là-dedans?

\- Hé, ça compromet mes plans à moi aussi, tout ce cirque… Calypso Varens pense que je m'intéresse plus à toi qu'à elle…

\- Pas d'autre intérêt là-dedans, tu es _sûr_ ?

\- Foi de Maraudeurs ! dit Sirius dans une parodie de salut scout.

Elle choisit (pour cette fois) de le croire.

\- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir un jour de plus avec tous ces élèves à son service… Autant pour les surprises « romantiques » de James…

\- Sincèrement, Sirius, les trois quarts du temps, j'hésite entre l'envie de te mettre des baffes et l'envie de t'embrasser.

\- Hum… choix difficile, je te l'accorde… mais étant donné que James va me tuer si tu choisis la deuxième option, je préfère les baffes. Quoique ! Quitte à te concentrer sur une relation purement physique, j'ai _plein_ d'autres options en tête…

Elle choisit la baffe.

.

.  
Il apparut par la suite que tous les débuts d'amitié entre Sirius et une fille avaient été placé sous le signe de la gifle… A ce compte-là… si toutes ses ruptures s'étaient soldées par ce genre de démonstration, Sirius devait être ami avec _beaucoup_ de monde… En tous cas, ce fut bizarrement à partir de ce moment-ci, que Lily et lui commencèrent à mieux s'entendre.

Par exemple, le 6 septembre, ils réussirent à organiser ensemble – sans qu'aucun ne finisse à l'infirmerie ! - la surprise d'anniversaire d'Hildegarde : une bataille de tartes à la crème (purement magique, pour ne pas gâcher de la nourriture) dans le parc. Ils conspirèrent ainsi, tous les deux, à faire du samedi après-midi une super fête, pendant que la plupart des Gryffondors étaient au stade de Quidditch pour suivre les essais. Alice passa à côté d'eux en balai, pour crier à Lily :

\- J'ai réussi mon examen de Potions ! 84 / 100 !

\- Bravo !

\- Mercimercimercimerci pour les cours particuliers… Tu es la meilleure !

\- _Tu_ es la meilleure ! Va me décrocher ce poste de Gardien ! cria Lily.

Alice évita une tarte lancée par Sirius, lui tira la langue, et repartit vers le stade.

Une demi-heure plus tard, satisfaite par son poste de remplaçante, elle revint en menant derrière elle tous les Lions de l'école.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HILDEGARDE !

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés les remercia… et la bataille commença, sous les rires (et la crème). Elle se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que le nouveau concierge ne descende les enguirlander.

\- Mais ça s'enlève, regardez ! dit Peter.

Mais Rusard avait l'air de se ficher comme d'une guigne, qu'un coup de baguette magique redonne sa couleur verte à la pelouse.

\- Dans mon bur…

\- Ho, mon cher Argus, fit la voix de Dumbledore – en pleine promenade digestive, semblait-il. Laissez-les donc s'amuser un peu… je fais confiance aux Préfets pour tout remettre en ordre… ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers James. Profitez donc de ce beau temps avec moi…

Les bajoues de Rusard tremblotèrent de colère, mais il sut se contrôler assez pour décliner l'invitation et remonter vers le château.

Tous les élèves trouvaient le nouveau concierge bizarre… trop intransigeant, et en particulier, sur les salissures produites par les élèves. Quant aux retenues qu'il donnait… on était habitué à être suspendu par les pieds dans les donjons (la seule punition corporelle encore autorisée, depuis que Dumbledore était directeur), mais on ne comprenait pas son obsession pour le fait de faire récurer aux élèves, sans magie, les parties communes du château. Comme s'il voulait leur faire éprouver le temps que prenait un Moldu à faire ces tâches. Lily (comme les jumelles Figg) pensait que c'était _exactement_ ce qui motivait ses choix de punition… – mais elle n'en dit rien, sachant trop bien ce qu'un Cracmol essuierait comme remarques, si on savait ce qu'il était…

\- Lily ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as de la crème plein ta robe, et Dumbledore veut nous parler… tu ferais mieux de…

\- _Evanesco_, dit-elle négligemment, avant de suivre James.

Le directeur les invita aimablement à marcher un peu avec lui.

\- Mes nouveaux préfets… je m'adresse à vous à propos de « cet été »… « nous » allons nous réunir le 25 septembre pour faire un point, d'accord ? Le rendez-vous est dans mon Bureau. Je compte bien sûr sur votre discrétion pour prévenir ceux de vos camarades qui sont concernés… C'est tout ! dit le directeur, tout content. Profitez bien de votre après-midi…

Et il repartit aussi sec. James et Lily retournèrent eux aussi vers le château, main dans la main.

\- On aurait dû lui parler du passage, non ? dit Lily.

\- Gardons matière à discuter pour le 25… fit remarquer James.

\- Le 25… Ca tombe sur une de tes rondes, il faudra que tu échanges avec quelqu'un… un Poufsouffle, je pense…

\- Comment peux-tu te souvenir de tout ça ?

\- J'ai passé presqu'_une_ semaine de mes vacances à envoyer Aquila dans les quatre coins du pays pour établir ces plannings…

\- Délègue, Lily, je te rappelle qu'en théorie, on est deux à faire ce job…

\- Je sais, désolée…

Ils étaient arrivés à la grande cage d'escalier.

\- Je vais chercher quelques trucs à grignoter pour la fête… je te rejoins…

\- Tu me diras un jour où est votre réserve de boustifaille ?

\- Derrière le grand miroir du 4ème étage, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, et de se dépêcher de rejoindre un des escaliers, avant que celui-ci ne se décide à (encore) changer de trajectoire.

Lily rougit violemment. Surtout après avoir remarqué que quatre des portraits autour d'elle la regardaient en souriant.

Elle n'y pouvait rien si James lui faisait autant d'effet ! Elle avait pensé qu'en passant plus de temps avec lui, elle s'y _habituerait_, mais pas du tout…

Elle laissa ses pieds la ramener vers la Salle commune, et bientôt, les rires de ses amis résonnèrent autour d'elle et l'entourèrent comme une bonne grosse couverture chaude.

.

\- Et que la Bièraubeurre coule à flot !

\- A la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch ! Gryffondor ne peut que gagner !

En l'occurrence, pour passer les contrôles mis en place aux alentours de l'école, James n'avait pu faire entrer dans l'école que des bouteilles de bière moldus, mais peu de gens trouvèrent des raisons de s'en plaindre. (Helios Bibleton, par exemple, qui était un Sang-pur, fier de sa lignée, défendit haut et fort les mérites de la boisson des sorciers – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finir trois bouteilles…).

Lily, qui était assise entre Sirius et Remus, but très peu (il fallait bien qu'il y ait _un_ Préfet-en-chef pour rattraper l'autre...). Remus, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser beaucoup, lui fit gentiment la conversation, et Lily profita du tapage général pour glisser à l'oreille des deux Gryffondors la date de rendez-vous fixée par Dumbledore.

\- A ce propos, dit Sirius, regardez ça… A_rdet nec consumitur_. « Brûle et ne se consume pas »… Ca vaut autant pour une bière que pour une société secrète, non ?

Lily jeta un regard à l'emballage du pack de Gr*mbergen.

\- Et ?

\- Et Dumbledore a un phénix. C'est _cool_ comme symbole… On devrait s'appeler l'Ordre du Phénix.

Un instant après, Sirius s'endormait sur l'épaule de Remus. Lily et lui échangèrent un regard. Ils aimaient le nom, mais ils surent, d'un accord tacite, que les conditions dans lesquelles il avait été trouvé resteraient apocryphes…

\- Sirius a toujours ses meilleures idées sous l'effet de l'alcool…

\- Je vois ça, sourit-elle.

\- Je vais aller le coucher…

\- A tout de suite…

« L'Ordre du Phénix ». Mmmh.

Oui, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

…

Remus releva la tête de son livre de Défense. Déjà trois minutes que Peter mordillait sa plume, sans rien écrire sur le parchemin posé devant lui.

\- Tu écris à qui ?

\- Personne…

Oho. Queudver sur la défensive. Se pourrait-il que… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait rencontré une fille pendant l'été ?

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

Peter ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais il comprit que Remus disait ça par pure curiosité, pas pour se moquer de lui. Il savait que Remus ne répéterait rien aux autres, s'il le lui demandait.

\- Juliette…Enfin, Elyon. Enfin, c'est compliqué.

Remus ne connaissait aucun de ces prénoms.

\- Juliette ? Elle est française ? On la verra peut-être pendant le voyage scolaire alors…

\- Non, elle est à Durmstrang.

\- Ouh… je ne suis pas sûr que les hiboux de l'école acceptent d'aller jusque-là… Attends le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard, et vas à la grande Poste…

Visiblement soulagé qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions, Peter sourit et acquiesça.

\- Remus ? On y va ? fit Alice, depuis l'autre bout de la Salle Commune.

Leur premier cours d'Aptitudes aux Métiers de la Police magique avait été introductif et théorique, mais le professeur Doge avait laissé entendre que ce cours-ci et les suivants seraient d'un autre acabit. Pas moyen qu'ils soient en retard.

Alice remarqua, lorsqu'il marcha avec elle jusqu'au parc, que Remus boitait un petit peu (une crampe, dit-il). Mais quand Doge commença son cours par 10 minutes d'exercices physiques (il était très dynamique, malgré son âge… il aurait pu fonder le Club des Papis Pêchus avec Dumbledore…), elle le vit très nettement grimacer.

.

Après le dîner, Alice en parla à Lily.

\- Tu crois que ç'a un rapport avec sa lycanthropie ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire… qu'il perd le contrôle, hein ?

Alice avait toujours été plus inquiète que Lily, quant au fait de dormir dans la même tour qu'un loup-garou.

\- Le contrôle ? dit Lily, étonnée. C'est juste son corps qui réagit à la lune et au début du cycle… mais _non_, il ne risque pas de se couvrir de poils en plein cours…

Alice sembla un peu rassurée, mais un peu seulement. Lily se félicita de n'avoir parlé ni de la « faille dans le système » (qui avait failli coûter la vie à Severus et James), ni des Animagi...

Le soir même, elle décida de replonger son nez dans la section Créatures nocturnes de la Bibliothèque, mais rien de nouveau de ce côté-là. Elle l'avait déjà épluché des dizaines de fois, elle se serait souvenu d'un passage sur les douleurs musculaires au fil du cycle lunaire.

Restait la Réserve.

Mmh.

.  
.

\- Alice ? Tu peux me faire un massage de dos, s'il-te-plaîîît ? dit Lily, sans ouvrir les yeux (elle se reposait, la tête sur une pile de livres).

\- Tu es pire que Remus… entendit-elle son amie répondre.

Les mains qui lui massèrent les épaules n'étaient absolument _pas_ celles d'Alice. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

\- James ?!

\- Quoi ! C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris…

Elle soupira, mais décida que peu importait, tant qu'on s'occupait du nœud de muscles qu'elle avait dans la nuque. Avec le temps gris et humide de ce mois de Septembre, elle se sentait comme une mémé et ses rhumatismes…

Et puis, bizarrement, avec lui, elle ne craignait pas les mains baladeuses.

James Potter faisait les choses comme il fallait. Elle appréciait le charme désuet de son éducation. Pas de geste déplacé lors de leur premier rendez-vous. La galanterie. Le dîner au restaurant – enfin, à la cuisine de Poudlard, où les elfes de maison leur avaient vraiment sorti le grand numéro…

Il la traitait comme une reine, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Sur le long terme, avoir quelqu'un qui faisait de chaque jour la Sainte Lily était fatigant, mais elle ne se lassait pas d'être au centre de son attention… vu qu'il était au centre de la sienne. C'était bizarre… Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise quand James la prenait dans ses bras, et en même temps… elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place naturelle, là où elle aurait toujours dû être.

.

Le vendredi de la troisième semaine de septembre, James prouva une fois de plus qu'il était exactement la présence dont elle avait besoin. Sans raison aucune (pas d'attaque de Mangemorts, pas d'insultes anti-moldus proférées dans les couloirs, …), elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, en pleine crise d'hyperventilation. Elle tenta de se calmer, sans succès. Au bout de dix minutes, elle embarqua sa couette et son oreiller, et alla s'asseoir dans les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoirs. Son poignet la picotait, mais sur le moment, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le duvet pour étouffer sa respiration irrégulière, et sentit presqu'aussitôt une main chaude serrer la sienne. James était accroupi à côté d'elle.

\- Comment tu as fait pour monter ?

\- _Levicorpus_…

Elle le laissa l'attirer contre lui. Le Levicorpus les envoya un peu valser dans les murs, mais ça eut le mérite de la faire sourire.

Ils s'installèrent dans la Salle Commune, comme la première fois, et papotèrent de tout et de rien. Il fallut tout de même une demi-heure pour que Lily se dise que, vraiment, il n'était pas normal que James ait fait une insomnie _pile_ la même nuit qu'elle. Et son air coupable, quand elle en fit la remarquer, ne fit que confirmer cette impression.

\- Ton bracelet…

\- _Oui_ ?

\- J'ai installé un charme de _Concordia_ dessus, quand on était dans le Poudlard Express… tu as dit que tu avais encore fait une nuit blanche, avant la rentrée, alors …

Il lui montra un lien en cuir qu'il portait autour de son propre poignet.

Lily mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

\- Tu as réglé ton pouls sur le mien ! Mais c'est _hyper_ dangereux ! James !

\- J'ai un peu modifié le sort… mon cœur ne suit pas vraiment le tien, mais je peux savoir si tu as peur ou si…

… Mon cœur s'arrête, pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu es fou.

\- Le monde n'est pas hyper sage, tu sais…

Elle soupira. Puis décida que c'était vraiment mignon de sa part.

\- Et puis zut, je t'aime bien comme ça…

Se faire chouchouter par James était vraiment _sympa_. Et en plus, il la laissait s'amuser avec ses épis de cheveux (épis qui devaient être comme les chouettes, et se réveiller la nuit ...). Au bout d'un moment, Lily fut complètement calmée. James décida d'agrandir, d'un coup de baguette, un des canapés et la couette de Lily, pour qu'ils y logent tous les deux. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Lily lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Je ne veux vraiment _que_ dormir.

Il cilla.

\- J'avais compris. Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as beau être tout à fait sexy, il n'y a rien de plus tue-l'amour que la Salle Commune et les pyjamas en pilou.

Il sentit le canapé rebondir un peu, signe qu'elle riait. Deux heures sonnèrent à la grande horloge, à l'autre bout du château.

\- Allez, on dort, maintenant ! dit-il en se tournant dos à elle pour dormir.

Cette fille allait le rendre fou.

.

Le lendemain, James fut réveillé par des rires. Son cerveau pensa « Par Charybde et Scylla, mon réveil est resté dans le dortoir !»

James ouvrit un œil, curieux de voir jusqu'à quelle heure il avait pu dormir. Le soleil était levé, mais loin d'avoir atteint son zénith.

Deux élèves de première année passèrent devant lui en riant, visiblement en route pour la Grande Salle.

James referma son œil. Puis le rouvrit.

\- Lily ! On est en retard ! Ohé !

Mais Lily ne répondit pas. Elle n'était même plus sur le canapé.

\- _Accio affaires_ ! fit-il en désespoir de cause.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que _tout_ le contenu de sa valise se déverse depuis le haut des escaliers, visiblement désespéré d'arriver jusqu'à lui. C'est tout juste s'il ne se fit pas assommer par son propre chaudron.

Il attrapa de quoi s'habiller, et un _Locomotor Barda_ s'occupa du reste.

Remus apparut en bas des escaliers, après avoir visiblement évité toute la garde-robe Potter qui remontait les marches. Une chaussette de James était restée perchée sur la tête de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ? Peter a failli se faire attaquer par ton armoire, et maintenant il est enseveli sous tes fringues ? C'est un règlement de compte ?

\- Oui ! mentit-il, pour éviter que Remus ne réalise qu'il était tout simplement incompétent. Hé ! Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- On est samedi, dit Remus en le regardant bizarrement.

Samedi. Bien sûr.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Tu sais où est Lily ?

\- Heu… Comme tous les samedis ? Elle court ?

\- Ah, oui… dis comme ça…

Même Remus connaissait mieux Lily que lui.

\- Je suis vraiment nul comme petit-ami, non ?

\- Question de point de vue… Tu connais beaucoup de garçons de notre âge qui passeraient leur nuit avec leur copine _uniquement_ pour s'assurer qu'elle dort bien ?

James s'immobilisa, puis sourit. Remus les connaissait vraiment trop bien.

\- Petit-déj' ?

\- Allez…

Mais c'était sans compter sur McGonagall. Qui se dirigea droit sur lui, dès qu'il eût franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame. C'était tout juste si elle ne crachait pas de la fumée par les narines…Pourtant, James était (_presque)_ sûr que cette fois, il n'avait rien fait.

\- Mr Potter !

\- C'était pas moi ! dit-il, un peu bête.

La Directrice soupira.

\- Attendez au moins la suite… On vient de me rapporter certains… évènements, qui seraient arrivés sur un canapé ! La Salle Commune n'est _pas_ un lieu de débauche !

C'était donc ça…

\- Ouhla ! Professeur, je vous jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé de… « débauché » dans cette Salle !

\- Où était Miss Evans la nuit dernière ?

\- Dans la Salle Commune, mais...

\- Où étiez-_vous_ la nuit dernière ?

\- Dans la Salle Commune, mais...

\- Comprenez-vous ce que je peux en conclure ?

\- Que j'ai dormi _à côté_ d'elle parce qu'elle avait encore fait une crise de panique ? En tout bien tout honneur ?

McGonagall le fixa. Le problème était qu'elle _savait_ que Potter avait passé six ans à perfectionner ses regards innocents… elle avait à présent du mal à démêler le vrai du faux …

\- Miss Evans ?

Lily venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir, en jogging, baskets et T-Shirt. Ses yeux firent immédiatement le lien entre McGonagall, Remus et James.

\- Professeur ?

\- Lily, dis-lui que la Salle commune est le lieu le plus an-érotique de Poudlard !

Lily eut une expression horrifiée.

\- Miss Evans ?

\- La Salle commune est le lieu le plus an-érotique de Poudlard, confirma-t-elle.

Combien de fois avait-elle vu Sirius peloter une fille sur un de ces fauteuils, et des élèves y être malade après les fêtes… _Bien sûr_, elle avait lancé un discret _Recurvite_ sur le canapé où ils avaient dormis.

\- Quoi que ça puisse faire à la réputation de tombeur de James, Professeur, il ne s'est _vraiment_ rien passé hier soir. J'ai fait un cauchemar, et il m'a tenu compagnie, point.

Il fallut le regard sincère de Lily pour convaincre leur directrice de Maison – qui, toute confuse d'avoir lancé le sujet de conversation, se sentit obligée de se justifier avec un « Vous comprenez, je dois m'assurer que les rumeurs… »

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Lily eut un petit rire gêné.

\- J'ai raté un truc ? dit Sirius, qui venait d'enjamber le portrait.

\- Eh bien, visiblement, McGo' trouve les pyjamas en pilou sexy.

Remus et lui pouffèrent. Sirius leur lança un regard étrange.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va, tous les deux ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ce genre de blague …

\- _On sait_, Sirius, on sait…

.

.

Se chercher des noises (au sens figuré, comme au sens propre - par paris interposés) semblait être la façon la plus pacifique qu'avaient trouvé Sirius et Lily pour communiquer entre eux. Elle le soupçonnait fortement d'être _jaloux_ du temps que James passait avec elle…

\- James a des pouvoirs magiques, on l'a _tous_ remarqué… dit Sirius à un moment.

\- C'est un _sorcier_, Sirius, j'espère bien que tu as remarqué ça _avant_ cette année, où tu es vraiment plus aveugle que je le croyais…

\- _Il_ _a eu le pouvoir_, insista-t-il sans l'écouter. De te rendre _presque_ timide et délicate…

\- Si tu continues cette phrase par « on pourrait _presque_ penser que tu es une fille », je crie au sexisme, et je te frappe…

\- Il a su faire ressortir la femme en toi, celle qui avait été occultée pendant des années, continua Sirius sur un ton dramatique.

\- Tu veux vraiment mourir, Black !

\- _Hé_, Patmol, c'est de ma copine que tu parles !

C'était le samedi après-midi, et la plupart des élèves étaient sortis dehors pour profiter du soleil (qui se faisait rare, cette année).

Les Serpentards s'entraînaient sur le stade de Quidditch, et Remus et James n'avaient vraiment pas envie de gâcher le calme du parc par une nouvelle dispute entre Sirius et Lily... qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Sirius lui dit quelque chose que James n'entendit pas, mais une énorme vague s'éleva du lac calme pour le tremper de la tête aux pieds, et Lily s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers l'arbre où Mary et Claire McDonald discutaient.

\- Y a encore du boulot à faire sur sa féminité, Cornedrue…

Deuxième vague.

Que Lily n'avait pas pu lancer.

\- _Lunard_ ! protesta Sirius en crachotant de l'eau.

\- Tu me casses les oreilles...

\- Et quoi que tu ais dit, Patmol, je suis sûr que tu le méritais… ajouta James. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille _deux_ minutes ?

\- Tu es en train de dire que _je_ suis agressif ?

\- Oui ! Lily… c'est comme un petit animal apeuré qui fait _Grrrr_ quand tu approches ta main de lui. Mais si tu la caresses dans le sens du poil, tu te rendras compte qu'elle est tout à fait vivable.

Les Maraudeurs le fixèrent en silence.

\- Hy-per bizarre, ta métaphore, Cornedrue…

\- Désolé, je m'en suis rendu compte en la disant… En tous cas, tu m'as compris ! Garde tes commentaires pour Calypso Varens … Comment les filles peuvent t'apprécier, si tu leur balances ce genre de critique ?

Sirius se calma un peu, maintenant qu'ils étaient entre garçons.

\- En vrai, je l'aime bien, Lily… je ne me fais juste pas à l'idée de céder mon meilleur ami à une _préfète_. Et puis c'est la première fois qu'une fille s'invite à nos réunions… _Je_ n'ai jamais invité une de mes copines à venir avec nous…

James lui lança un regard en coin. Ils savaient tous les quatre que si Lily était aussi bien intégrée à leur groupe, c'était parce que James avait tacitement établi (et depuis longtemps) qu'elle ne serait pas seulement de passage dans sa vie. Sirius le tombeur ne pouvait pas en dire.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit Sirius. Fais semblant de te disputer avec moi, va la consoler, lui dire que je suis un pauvre idiot et que tu te fiches de ce que j'ai dit…

James lança un regard à Lily. Elle les regardait de loin, sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sentit dans son bracelet le pouls de Lily accélérer, et sourit. Il n'avait plus besoin de ce genre de ruses de Maraudeurs pour savoir qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

.

.

.

.

Pour la Grimb*rgen, c'est un placement de produit tout à fait accidentel, je n'invite personne à boire ^^

\+ Suite à une question de Clem, à laquelle j'avais prévu de répondre depuis longtemps, j'annonce que cette fanfiction ira jusqu'à la mort des Potters… pas possible de lâcher ces personnages à mi-parcours (j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas…)

\+ Je promets d'arrêter un peu les scènes de cauchemars de Lily – c'est dur de trouver des occasions d'attirer le petit couple, hors de sa vie d'étudiants ou de son groupe d'amis… En fait, la justification première de ces scènes était de montrer que Harry tient de Lily pour son sommeil agité (héritage empoisonné qui se serait mixé à sa liaison psychique avec Voldy …)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on parlera d'un de mes personnages préférés (devinez lequel) ^^


	26. Chapter 25 : Meet Nymphadora !

**Chapitre 25 :** _Meet Nymphadora_ !

.

.  
.

Lily reposa la lettre qu'elle avait reçue (_Merci pour les grenouilles, ça a fait un peu peur à maman, mais ç'avait un goût de chocolat normal, donc ça l'a rassurée… Bisous, Abigail_) et avala son verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle lança un regard à Alice, qui lisait avec avidité la lettre que Frank lui avait envoyée. Il avait commencé depuis un mois au Département des Aurors et était visiblement très satisfait de sa formation. En voyant sa meilleure amie sourire autant, elle se dit que l'éthique de l'attente qu'imposait le système de courrier sorcier aux amoureux avait du bon.

\- Black, un message dans le Bureau du directeur, dit Gidéon Prewett à Sirius, qui était assis à quelques mètres d'elles.

\- Un message de… ?

\- Ta cousine.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Andromeda, précisa Gidéon.

Alice et Lily ouvrirent de grands yeux. Sirius regarda l'Auror bouche bée.

\- Elle a accouché ?

\- Il semblerait.

Lily était presque sûre que Sirius n'avait jamais couru si vite, même sous sa forme de chien.

.

.

.

Le blaireau argenté tournait en rond, l'air de s'ennuyer, sur le tapis de Dumbledore. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu avant, Sirius sut que c'était le _Patronus_ de Ted. Il salua très rapidement (très irrévérencieusement, en fait ? mais Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas plus que d'habitude) le directeur, avant de s'accroupir devant la forme argentée.

\- Andy va bien ? dit-il lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration

\- Oui, dit le blaireau d'une voix étrangement chantante.

Sirius réfléchit. Les _Patronus_ ne pouvaient généralement porter que trois questions aux sorciers qui les avaient produits.

\- Le bébé va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- On ne sait pas encore.

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas encore ?

\- Viens, tu comprendras.

Le blaireau se volatilisa.

\- Monsieur le directeur ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Black. Je vais vous donner une autorisation spéciale pour sortir de l'école. A vous, et à la petite troupe de vos camarades qui vous attend en bas de l'escalier. Enfin, quand je dis « en bas »…

Dumbledore agita légèrement sa baguette, et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Les mines gênées de Lily, Alice, James, Peter et Remus apparurent lentement dans l'embrasure.

Ce n'était pas leur faute si Dumbledore choisissait toujours ses mots de passe parmi des noms de sucreries... Peter était imbattable à ce jeu-là.

\- Désolés, monsieur, fit Alice. Mais ce sont nos amis aussi…

\- Je le sais bien.

Dumbledore lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et une gerbe de flammes vert émeraude crépita bientôt dans l'âtre. James se dit que la couleur de ces flammes serait un comparant parfait pour les yeux de Lily. S'il lui venait un jour l'idée de lui écrire de la poésie.

\- Sainte-Mangouste, Maternité, section sous surveillance, je vous prie, dit poliment le directeur à sa cheminée. Allez-y. Mais je veux que vous rentriez avant le déjeuner, où le professeur McGonagall aura ma peau… dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Entendu, professeur, dit James.

.

La section surveillée de Sainte-Mangouste ne fut pas très dure à trouver. Lily était moins étonnée de la petitesse de la maternité que ses camarades: elle avait aussi eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de remarquer que la démographie des sorciers était en chute libre… Rares étaient les familles nombreuses dans le monde des sorciers : mis à part les Prewett, les McDonald, les Figg ou les Black, Lily n'en connaissaient aucune. L'alliance avec des Moldus était donc le seul moyen de survie des sorciers - ce qui rendait les théories des Sang-purs absurdes.

Maugrey (qui était visiblement assigné à la sécurité des Tonks depuis leur mariage) leur fit passer à chacun un interrogatoire avant d'accepter qu'ils n'entrent dans la chambre, et un par un. Ils convinrent d'un accord commun que Sirius irait en premier, et allèrent au Salon de thé en attendant.

Sur le chemin, Peter, James, Remus, Alice et Lily croisèrent Ted, qui venait visiblement d'aller se chercher un café très serré.

\- Salut ! Vous passez voir le bébé ?

\- Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? rit Alice. Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Je ne sais même pas comment mon corps se maintient debout… Andy m'a sans doute lancé un sort, parce qu'elle est plus en forme que moi…

Ils rirent, mais Alice, n'y tenant plus, fut obligée de demander :

\- Alors ? Comment s'appelle le bébé ?

\- Nymphadora.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nymphadora.

Elle sembla estimer qu'il s'agissait d'un prénom féminin.

\- Ta fille s'appelle Nymphadora ?

Ted approcha son visage un peu plus près, essayant visiblement de ne pas être entendu.

\- Tu ne dis pas « non » à une femme qui vient de passer six heures en salle de travail, chuchota-t-il.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

.

.

\- Salut Sirius !

\- Tu n'as pas _du tout_ l'air d'avoir accouché au cours des dernières heures… rit-il devant son dynamisme habituel.

Andromeda rit de son rire éclatant d'antan. Sirius remarqua qu'il y avait une autre femme dans la pièce. Une sorcière replète, avec de courts cheveux sombres et de petits yeux noirs.

\- Salut, Narcissa.

Andromeda éclata de rire, et même les coins des lèvres de la deuxième sorcière tressaillirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- Trop d'application à être ton parfait opposé ?

La Narcissa déguisée hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as _jamais_ vue ici.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Alors ? Ce prénom ?

Il aurait bien demandé « le sexe du bébé ? », mais il avait peur d'avoir mal compris le message du _Patronus_ de Ted.

\- Nymphadora.

\- A tes souhaits… tu disais?

\- Nymphadora. C'est le prénom.

.

.

\- La tradition voudrait que tu choisisses un nom d'étoile, bougonna Narcissa. Ou d'un personnage de l'Antiquité dont le nom est attesté par un texte.

\- Cette tradition est débile… dit Sirius avec un regard dédaigneux. Je me demande même pourquoi on l'a instaurée, d'ailleurs…

\- Les étoiles sont _supérieures_ à tous les hommes. Et elles brillent _toujours_.

\- Pour ton information, la plupart des étoiles dont on voit la lumière ont cessé de briller il y a des années, répliqua Sirius sèchement. Un peu comme vos convictions ridicules.

Narcissa se leva.

\- Bonne journée, Andy, dit-elle froidement.

\- Sirius ! protesta Andromeda quand elle eut quitté la pièce. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille _deux_ minutes ?

\- C'est qui a commencé avec ses idées à la …

\- Elle est venue voir si je n'avais besoin de rien et si ma protection était bien assurée...

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a pu venir pour observer de plus près les failles du système de sécurité.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était injuste.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire d' « on ne sait pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille » ?

\- Oh, tu vas vite comprendre.

Andromeda se leva lentement, et s'approcha du berceau dont que Sirius n'avait pas voulu s'approcher sans son autorisation (il était nul avec les bébés). Elle prit délicatement le nourrisson et le posa contre elle. Puis elle se retourna.

Le bébé croisa son regard, et l'instant d'après, ses cheveux prirent la même teinte bleu électrique que le T-Shirt que portait Sirius.

\- Wooow ! s'exclama-t-il effrayé. Wo-how ! Andy, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait !

\- Je te crois, rit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Métamorphomagie.

\- C'est son deuxième prénom ?!

\- Non ! rit-elle. Attends, tu vas comprendre.

L'instant d'après, son double, version bébé, le regardait. Un bébé avec ses longs cheveux noirs et le nez droit des Black. C'était… particulièrement grotesque.

\- Notre petit bout est une Métamorphomage. Ca veut dire qu'elle peut changer son apparence à volonté… du coup, impossible de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon pendant les quelques heures qui ont suivies sa naissance…

A ce moment-là, Ted frappa à la porte, et entra, suivi des cinq autres (visiblement, il avait négocié avec Maugrey). Il salua Sirius et alla s'asseoir sur le lit avec Andromeda. Les garçons (plutôt perplexes) regardèrent les filles s'extasier devant le nouveau-né (et ses prouesses magiques).

\- Notre arrière-grand père Rosier pouvait faire ça, je crois… dit Sirius.

\- Ce serait un gène récessif, alors ? dit Lily, très intéressée.

Ted comprit, mais visiblement pas Andromeda. Dommage que le monde magique s'entête à ignorer les acquis de la médecine moldue…

\- C'est un héritage génétique endormi, tenta d'expliquer Lily aux autres.

\- Les Médicomages ne savent pas d'où vient la Métamorphomagie innée, vu qu'il y a trop peu de sorciers nés avec ce don pour les étudier… Donc comme d'habitude, dans ce cas-là, ils mettent ça sur le compte des mêmes « fluctuations magiques » que celles à l'origine de la naissance de sorciers dans des familles moldues…

\- Il y avait de la fierté dans la voix de Ted. Sa fille était _à part_, tout comme lui.

En voyant les cheveux du bébé virer au magenta, Lily ouvrit de grands-yeux.

\- Ca n'a _rien_ à voir avec le fait que je t'ai donné cette potion capillaire au tout début de ta grossesse ? Ca a pu avoir des effets sur le bébé… Non, parce que je dois avouer que ce n'était pas de la magie _blanche-blanche_…

Andromeda échangea un regard avec Ted.

\- Le médicomage-en-chef a dit que toutes les explications étaient bonnes à prendre… on lui en parlera, ok ? Tu as la composition complète de la potion ?

Lily ne l'avait pas apprise par cœur, mais elle savait à quel endroit de la Réserve elle l'avait chipée, l'année précédente, après l'heure de fermeture de la Bibliothèque. C'était avant que Rusard n'arpente les couloirs la nuit, et que Severus ne devienne son ennemi, bien sûr.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus que la voie officielle pour avoir accès à ces ouvrages…

Ou emprunter la cape de James.

Oh-oh. Elle commençait vraiment à penser comme un Maraudeur.

\- Alors, Poudlard ? demanda Andromeda, l'air un peu nostalgique.

\- C'est un peu bizarre d'être les plus grands de l'école, et de ne plus avoir tous les Serpentards de l'an dernier sur le dos…

\- Avec Alessia, Frank et vous en moins, c'est différent…

\- D'ailleurs, ces cours par correspondance?

\- J'ai commencé quand j'étais alitée, dit Andy. Mais ça va être compliqué à gérer…

Ted posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ca va être compliqué _mais_ ça va aller.

\- Certes.

\- Appelle-nous pour les babysittings ! dit Lily (qui adorait les bébés et s'était accaparé le nourrisson pendant près d'un quart d'heure).

Andromeda tendit la petite Nym à Remus. Il hésita.

Lily vit à quoi il pensait : il se demandait si Andromeda lui confierait avec autant de confiance le fruit de ses entrailles, si elle était au courant de la bête qui se cachait en lui.

Mais il prit finalement le bébé, et contre toute attente, il sut instinctivement comment porter le bébé, le caler sur son bras en maintenant sa nuque.

\- Superpapa, le charria Sirius.

Nymphadora sembla proprement fascinée par le visage de Remus, par ses yeux gris, qu'elle s'empressa de copier, et surtout par ces légères cicatrices blanches qui couraient le long de la mâchoire du loup-garou.

Puis elle commença à s'agiter, et les visiteurs de Poudlard, pressentant l'approche de pleurs, décidèrent de quitter la petite famille. Andromeda les raccompagna au bout du couloir (elle voulait visiblement se dégourdir un peu les jambes).

\- C'est Ted qui s'occupe des berceuses… il a une bien plus jolie voix que moi, et je crois que ça lui rappelle un peu la chorale de l'école… les fausses notes en moins…

Ils rirent et promirent de leur rendre visite aux vacances de Noël.

.

.

\- Mais _pourquoi_ Nymphadora ? insista Peter, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall et le sas de transplanage.

Sirius soupira.

\- Si tu suis l'explication d'Andy… Ted : Theo_dore_. Theodore : « cadeau de dieu ». Jusque-là, tu suis ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans la mythologie grecque, Cassiopée, la mère d'Andromède s'est vantée en disant que sa fille avait une beauté comparable à celle de nymphes marines. Du coup, Andromeda a décidé d'appeler sa fille Nymphadora (« cadeau des nymphes », tu suis ?) parce qu'elle est son plus beau cadeau.

Les filles parurent très impressionnées par l'explication.

\- C'est… réfléchi.

\- Et alambiqué.

\- Six heures de travail pour le trouver, selon Ted, dit doctement Peter.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas _tout_ compris, Queudver…

.

.

.

.

Narcissa dépassa rapidement sa sœur, de peur que même sous son déguisement, elle ne la reconnaisse. Mais Bellatrix fulminait visiblement trop (les Aurors lui avaient refusé l'accès à la chambre d'Andromeda et l'avaient même escorté dehors) pour faire attention à une petite sorcière brune et replète.

Narcissa avait pensé à aller voir sa tante au 12 Square Grimmaurt, ou Lucius au Ministère. : Dumbledore lui avait donné une permission de sortie de trois heures, et l'arrivée de Sirius faisait qu'il lui en restait deux. Mais elle savait que si quiconque la voyait hors de Poudlard, il ferait le lien avec la naissance de la petite Nymphadora, et Narcissa ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner l'impression qu'elle voyait encore sa petite sœur.

Oh, Lucius ne la trahirait pas. Pas intentionnellement, du moins. Mais Narcissa était la seule des deux à être une bonne Légilimens. Même si elle ne disait rien à Lucius, il se douterait qu'elle avait été voir sa sœur s'il la voyait à Londres le jour de la naissance de sa nièce. Et ce soupçon seul pourrait lui être fatal, si Voldemort en avait connaissance. Non, elle n'avait qu'une solution. Prétendre devant ses amis Serpentards qu'elle était restée à la Bibliothèque ou dans le parc jusqu'au déjeuner – elle mentait bien, et personne n'oserait remettre sa parole en cause… Elle critiquerait la nouvelle comme tous ses camarades… et modifierai sa propre mémoire.

Andromeda savait que ç'avait été la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. Même sans l'intervention de leur cousin, Narcissa ne se serait pas éternisée. Elle n'était pas douée pour les adieux.

Alors elle transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, passa les grilles, puis dans le parc, elle trouva un coin à l'écart, loin des élèves qui prenaient le soleil.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe.

\- _Oubliettes_, murmura-t-elle.

Le mot sonna comme une caresse.

.

Le lendemain, elle découvrait, en même temps que tout le monde magique, le minuscule encart de la _Gazette_ consacré à la naissance Nymphadora Tonks, fille d'Andromeda et Theodore Tonks.

.

.

.

.

Peter n'a visiblement pas compris ce qu'était la « salle de travail » dans une maternité… ^^

(bon, ce chapitre est court, mais je me rattraperai très prochainement avec de loooongs chapitre)


	27. Chapter 26 : La Maraudeuse

**Chapitre 26** : La Maraudeuse

.

.

.

Hildegarde, Liv et Lily s'assirent sur le banc à côté des autres Gryffondors.

\- Oh non, les Canon de Chudley ont _encore_ perdu, se lamenta Hildegarde, en ouvrant un numéro de la _Gazette_, que quelqu'un avait laissé sur la table.

\- Ils s'en remettront, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas arrivé huit fois depuis janvier, dit Sirius d'une voix détachée.

Hum… elle connaissait cet air.

Lily s'assit à côté de Sirius.

\- De quoi vous parliez _avant_ qu'on arrive ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, tandis que ses deux amies commentaient le divorce de deux célébrités du monde magique.

\- Sirius pensait offrir à Nymphadora quatre peluches à l'effigie des Maraudeurs, dit James.

\- C'est une bonne idée…

\- Cet air étonné est-il dû au fait que nous ayons eu une _bonne_ idée, ou que ce soit moi qui l'ait trouvée ? rit Sirius.

\- Tu cherches vraiment des ennuis où il n'y en a pas, Black… dit-elle (presqu'affectueusement).

\- Mais maintenant que vous êtes rentrés dans le droit chemin, tous les deux, tout est nettement moins drôle… grommela-t-il.

\- Peut-être que _ce soir_, tu auras de quoi t'occuper…

On était le 25 septembre, jour fixé par Dumbledore pour leur réunion secrète. Sirius cilla.

\- Comment est-elle au courant de mon rendez-vous avec Calypso ? C'est toi qui lui as dit, James ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se rendre compte que Sirius avait dit ça parce qu'Hildegarde et Liv avaient fini leur conversation, et qu'il était dangereux de faire ce genre de sous-entendus dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Lily mordit dans une tartine au beurre salé et observa la table des Professeurs. Elle répondit au sourire d'Hagrid, mais son regard s'attarda en fait sur Slughorn. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, l'assiette de bacon placée sur la grande table glissa jusqu'à être à la portée du professeur de Potions. Lily devait le mettre de bonne humeur… or, Slughorn a-do-rait le bacon. Ca nourrissait visiblement mieux que les ragots.

\- Lily, on y va ? fit James.

Elle acquiesça, finit sa tartine, mit son sac sur l'épaule et le laissa prendre sa main jusqu'aux cachots.

.

Sa potion était parfaite.

Dès la sixième année, mais surtout en septième, il n'y avait plus de partenaires en Potions, chacun avait sa propre table – un choix dû à la réduction de leurs effectifs et au fait que les ASPICs étaient une épreuve individuelle. Elle jeta un regard vers le chaudron de James: la couleur de sa potion était légèrement plus clair qu'attendu, mais elle serait efficace, jugea-t-elle, seulement plus amère au goût. Avec Severus, qui avait bien sûr obtenu une potion d'une qualité supérieure à la sienne (on comprenait à quel point la confection des Potions était un art, en le voyant ajouter ses touches personnelles aux recettes officielles), Slughorn ne pourrait qu'être de bonne humeur.

La cloche sonna et les élèves se levèrent, prélevèrent chacun un échantillon de leurs potions et les déposèrent sur le bureau. Lily prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et dit à James de ne pas l'attendre.

Quand elle s'était demandé à qui demander une autorisation d'accès à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, son cerveau n'avait pas hésité un instant. Slughorn, bien sûr. Il ne lui demanda pas quel sujet l'intéressait (en l'occurrence, elle n'aurait pas eu honte de dire la lycanthropie), avant de signer le parchemin… et ce fut ce qui inquiéta Lily.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas quel livre je veux lire ?

\- Pourquoi donc, Miss Evans ? dit-il de son air jovial habituel. Ma meilleure élève - ou peut-être la deuxième, mais je sais que vous n'en garderez pas rancune à Severus - ne peut qu'avoir les meilleures intentions !

Lily sourit poliment, pour ne pas vexer le vieux professeur. Elle allait partir, mais sa conscience la poussa à parler. (Et puis, c'était un peu la faute de Slughorn : en installant une telle relation de familiarité avec ses élèves, il ne pouvait refuser que les conseils ou les remontrances aillent dans les deux sens.)

\- Avec tout mon respect, monsieur... Vous êtes un expert en magie noire, vous savez les dégâts qu'elle peut causer… Alors même si je suis honorée que vous ayez confiance en moi, j'aimerais être sûr que vous ne prêtez pas ces « meilleures intentions » à Carrow, Dolohov ou _Severus_. Si vous ne faites pas plus attention, je vous tiendrais pour responsable de tout ce qu'ils auront appris grâce à votre _libéralité_. Il y a une _raison_ pour laquelle certains livres de la Réserve _sont_ dans la Réserve, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Slughorn ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle vit un réel éclat de peur agiter les yeux du professeur. Comme s'il pensait qu'elle avait décelé un secret, un secret très noir, très personnel et très lourd à porter. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, pensa-t-elle, elle ne lui reprochait que son insouciance, voire son imprudence. Mais elle était étonnée que Slughorn réagisse de cette façon à la remontrance d'une étudiante.

\- _Que savez-vous ?_ dit-il d'une voix blanche. Que savez-vous, Miss Evans ?

\- A quel propos ? dit-elle poliment. J'attire juste votre attention sur le fait que _certains _des savoirs qu'on peut acquérir dans cette Réserve devraient y rester.

Comprenant au bout de quelques longues secondes que la remarque était générale, le professeur se reprit, et se tapota le front avec un mouchoir.

\- Une digne Préfète-en-chef que vous faites, Lily… Très consciencieuse… allez, filez ou le professeur Doge va me gronder…

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sa conversation avec Slughorn préoccupa Lily pendant toute la journée. Elle résolut d'en parler à Dumbledore le soir même, par acquit de conscience. Le vieux maître des Potions cachait clairement quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque après son cours de Défense. Elle aperçut Remus de loin, mais posa son sac plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle étudiait les loups-garou.

Mrs Pince la conduisit jusqu'à un rayon situé tout au fond de la Réserve. Lily nota le numéro de la rangée, pour pouvoir la retrouver, si par une nuit d'insomnie, elle se décidait à emprunter la cape de James et à venir y faire un tour. (Passé deux heures du matin, elle ne rencontrait généralement que Peeves ou quelques fantômes dans les couloirs).

Elle alla s'installer à sa table de travail après avoir choisi un volume prometteur. Elle y retrouva l'idée qu'avait eu Sirius de calmer un loup-garou en le mettant en présence d'une femelle-garou (ils n'en avaient malheureusement toujours pas en stock). Hum, sans doute n'était-elle pas la seule à fréquenter la Réserve de nuit, parce qu'elle n'avait vu Sirius que _très_ rarement à la Bibliothèque.

Elle avait déjà parcouru trois autres ouvrages, dont elle nota les références pour des recherches ultérieures, sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, quand Remus s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui lança un regard en coin, puis désigna les livres du menton.

\- Heu… oups ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- « Oups » ? Tu as finalement compris ?

\- Je suis désolée, Remus, je voulais voir s'il disait quelque chose sur tes crampes…

Il la dévisagea et, à son grand soulagement, sourit.

\- Quoi ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Pas que la pleine lune tombe en plein sur le voyage à Beauxbatons ?

Lily tressaillit.

\- Je… n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça.

\- McGonagall m'a dit que Beauxbatons est habitué à accueillir des tas d'élèves atteints de maladies magiques et des élèves qui _sont_ carrément des créatures magiques … C'est une école qui défend traditionnellement l'égalité des chances, donc je n'aurai pas de problème a apprécier le voyage (selon McGonagall). Mais ça me gêne… c'est la première fois que je rencontrerai d'autres loups pendant la pleine lune.

Lily sourit. Elle aurait été sincèrement triste que Remus ne vienne pas avec eux.

Ils partiraient le lundi dans deux semaines, et en finalement assez petit nombre (beaucoup de parents estimaient que Poudlard étaient un endroit bien plus sûr que la lointaine Académie Beauxbatons) : tous les Gryffondors, quelques Poufsouffle, quelques Serpentards avaient répondu à l'appel, mais aucun Serdaigle (visiblement, les ASPICs se préparaient chez eux sérieusement, dès la dernière semaine d'octobre).

.

.

.

.

Leur dîner avalé, Sirius et James partirent les premiers. Dix minutes plus tard, Alice et Lily les rejoignirent devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils avaient convenu d'arriver séparément pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Le directeur avait visiblement dit à sa gargouille de les laisser passer, car des fauteuils moelleux et du thé brûlant les attendait en haut de l'escalier. Dumbledore ne se montra qu'à 20h, heure où on le voyait habituellement quitter la Grande Salle.

\- Bonsoir à tous !

Le défaut de son air jovial était qu'il enlevait toute gravité à des sujets sérieux. C'était comme quand il proposait du thé. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

Lily dévisagea gravement le mage. La longue barbe qui, on le devinait, était démêlée avec attention chaque matin… les lunettes en demi-lune qui lui donnaient l'air d'être un vieux grand père (ou le Père Noël Coca-Cola)… et par Merlin, ces robes ! Rouges, bleues, oranges, et avec une nette préférence pour les violettes à motif de lune et étoiles ! Pas du tout l'idée qu'elle se faisait du plus grand botteur de fesses magiques de son siècle.

\- J'ai bien reçu vos listes d'anciens et actuels élèves à surveiller. 12 Serpentards et 2 Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas… Je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de nouveaux troubles à me signaler.

\- Trop peu, justement, dit James.

Même avec Lucius Malfoy, les deux Lestrange, Rookwood, Rowle, et tous les autres hémocatharistes de l'an passé, en moins, il y aurait dû y avoir plus de grabuge. Or, la Salle d'Etude des Moldus remise à neuf n'avait pas été vandalisée, on n'avait signalé que quelques insultes dans les couloirs, et rien qui ne soit de l'acabit de ceux qu'on entendait l'année précédente.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas.

\- _Par contre_, nous savons comment les Mangemorts de l'an dernier sortaient de l'école, dit James. Il y a un passage qui va de la Salle Commune des Serpentards au hangar à bateaux. Une fois dehors, impossible de rentrer sans le mot de passe, mais on peut sortir de l'école sans problème. On a surveillé le passage depuis la rentrée, mais il n'empêche qu'il existe.

\- Mes propres élèves plus au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma propre école… et qui font mieux leur travail de surveillance que d'autres… sourit-il. Merci, mais ne faites que votre part du travail, je demanderai désormais à un Auror d'aller vérifier tout ça. Autre chose ?

\- Sirius a trouvé un nom à votre société secrète, dit Lily.

\- Vraiment ? fit Sirius d'un air intéressé.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils échangèrent des regards.

\- Je n'ai _certainement_ pas trouvé ça quand j'étais sobre, fut l'accueil que fit Sirius à cette annonce.

\- J'aime assez, dit Alice.

\- Et puis ça nous change de « tu-Sais-quoi », « tu-sais-où » avec « tu-sais-qui »…

\- Ca faisait un peu trop « pendant gentil de Tu-sais-qui », admit le directeur. Je soumettrai l'idée, mais à mon avis, c'est encore la meilleure qu'on aura. L'avantage est que si quelqu'un arrive à découvrir ce qu'est « l'OP », il sera aussi peu avancé qu'avant…

Ils sourirent. Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et une pile de lourds volumes reliés en cuir quitta sa bibliothèque pour se poser délicatement sur son bureau.

\- A mon tour de faire des remarques. J'aimerai qu'un ou deux d'entre vous épluchent ces relevés – c'est la liste de tous les dons d'œuvres d'art faits à l'école. Comme me l'a suggéré très intelligemment votre camarade Emmeline Vance, il est fort possible que les sujets des tableaux offerts par la fondation Malfoy laissent traîner leurs oreilles dans les couloirs.

\- A ce compte-là, regardez aussi les dons des Blacks - si vous saviez le nombre de babioles qu'on a légué à l'école… Tenez, Phineas Nigellus ici présent a son double dans la chambre d'ami de ma maison. Il est plutôt sympathique, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Et Mr Black connait mieux mon bureau que moi, rit Dumbledore en regardant en direction de Phineas Nigellus, qui faisait semblant de dormir, mais qui ne trompait personne.

Il agita sa baguette et le tableau incriminé devint sourd (à sa grande indignation… mais voir Phineas frapper la surface de sa toile d'un air irrité était plus comique que menaçant, honnêtement…)

\- Autre chose : nous recherchons des moyens de transports qui soient intraçables par le Ministère ou tout autre indésirable. Je sais que vous autres jeunes gens avez généralement des idées suffisamment inattendues pour que d'autres ne les aient pas eu.

\- Le train moldu. La voiture moldue.

\- La marche.

\- L'avion.

\- Des Portoloins hors-la-loi.

\- Les Hippogriffes de la forêt ?

\- Le bateau ? compléta Peter.

\- Il y a l'Axminster de ma famille, si vous voulez. Je peux le mettre au service de l'Ordre, dit Alice après un moment de réflexion.

\- Un quoi ? dit Lily, perdue.

\- Un tapis volant. Format familiale.

\- Non… vous n'avez pas _sérieusement_ des tapis volants ? fit-elle, hilare.

\- Merci, mais c'est trop remarquable, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Quitte à voler, les balais sont plus discrets.

\- J'ai un générateur d'invisibilité, fit remarquer James. Lily m'en a offert un pour mes 17 ans. Et vous devez reconnaître que les balais ne peuvent pas transporter _douze_ personnes à la fois…

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi je ne vous ai pas laissés monter cet Ordre tout seuls, vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour avoir déjà tous les gadgets!

Ils rirent.

\- Autre chose ?

\- A propos de cette histoire de noms… faudra-t-il des pseudonymes ? Vous aviez l'air de dire qu'échanger des messages seraient plus discrets que des rendez-vous de ce type… si on avait des surnoms, difficiles à relier à nous, ce serait bien, non ?

\- Ah, c'était ça un pseudonyme… dit Sirius, plus pour lui-même que quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily leva un sourcil.

\- On s'appelle déjà Queudver, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue entre nous, dit James en désignant ses trois amis.

\- Justement, il faudrait des noms que vous ne risquez pas d'utiliser dans un autre contexte, devant des gens de l'extérieur.

James hocha la tête.

\- Professeur… ? dit Alice, hésitant. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe en dehors de l'école. Personne ne m'y attend… mais j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles _autres_ que celles données par la presse officielle.

Lily la regarda, pétrifiée. Alice lui avait peu parlée dernièrement, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle dise cela. « Personne ne m'attend dehors ». Elle supposait que c'était étrange d'avoir _toute_ sa vie au même endroit, à l'école. Si on exceptait Frank, bien sûr.

\- Malheureusement, Caspar Londubat fait de son mieux pour nous donner des informations sûres et complètes… Voldemort et ses suiveurs n'ont vraiment pas beaucoup bougé au cours des derniers mois.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Tous auraient pu répondre à cette question.

\- Non. Ca signifie surtout qu'il cherche à frapper plus fort, la prochaine fois.

.

.

Le 25 au soir, une autre paire d'yeux surveillait le ballet discret des Gryffondors et le bureau de Dumbledore.

Marguerita Skeeter était au coin du couloir qui menait au bureau du Directeur, quand Gilderoy Lockhart la fit sursauter.

\- Rita ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie une intuition, dit-elle sans développer.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Dumbledore organise des réunions secrètes avec certains élèves, alors qu'il refuse que je parle ne serait-ce qu'_une_ _petite heure _avec le Choixpeau.

\- Le Choixpeau ne parlait pas réellement d'argent sale, à la rentrée, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

\- Mais les rumeurs délient les langues… On ne t'a jamais appris à prêcher le faux pour obtenir le vrai ? Je voulais juste savoir le genre de secrets qu'un chapeau qui passe 365 jours par an dans le Bureau du Directeur pouvait entendre… Un bon sortilège de Confusion aurait suffi…

\- Je vois.

Marguerita savait qu'il ne _voyait_ pas du tout. Gilderoy était gentil, mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'était associée avec lui (un autre terme pour dire qu'ils étaient en couple) était qu'il avait du nez et de l'ambition. Non, la pure vérité était qu'il savait qu'elle était une Animagus illégale… et qu'au lieu de lui faire du chantage, il avait préféré lui demander de sortir avec lui. Heureusement pour lui, il était plus doué qu'elle pour les sortilèges d'Amnésie et il partageait ses idées…

Ils avaient tout prévu : Gilderoy écrirait, comme elle, et ils utiliseraient leur couple pour faire parler d'eux. Ils étaient doués avec les mots : Gilderoy pour attirer la lumière sur lui, elle pour manipuler l'opinion. Deux pouvoirs puissants, qui, s'ils se combinaient… Ils avaient déjà planifiés leur entrée dans la rumeur publique. Gilderoy savait qui interroger pour écrire au moins _un_ premier bon livre. Rita serait connue pour avoir une plume méchante, donc si elle écrivait un éloge de ce livre, cela attirerait l'attention populaire…

Et ainsi de suite. Qu'ils se séparent ou non par la suite, chacun connaissait assez de secrets sur l'autre pour n'avoir aucun intérêt à nuire à la carrière de l'autre. Le duo parfait.

\- Je ne peux rien faire d'ici, dit Rita. Dumbledore a des sorts répulsifs sur ses fenêtres…

\- Tu as vraiment _tout_ essayé…

\- L'information par _tous_ les moyens, Gilderoy…

.

.

.

\- Amélia Bones et Cédric Scythe comme remplaçants… pourquoi pas… j'avais pensé à Amélia de toute façon… fit Lily, songeuse.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long du couloir mal éclairé. James ressortit la Carte et y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Encore trois élèves au rez-de-chaussée…

Elle soupira. Il venait de remonter les sept étages du château pour les inspecter un à un… et rebelote. James tapota la carte.

\- Chiara et … Xenophilius Lovegood ? dit-il, incrédule.

\- Zut… on va être obligés d'enlever des points à Gryffondor… et je suppose que Liv est la troisième personne ? Elle est un peu jalouse, je crois…

\- Hum… non, c'est Terry Bulstrode. A mon avis, il a encore fait un détour par les cuisines…

\- A 22h ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'y peux rien…

Lily rit et glissa son bras dans le sien.

\- J'aime bien être préfet… le _droit_ de parcourir l'école de nuit, mais pas de punitions à la clé…

Pris dans leur conversation, ils dépassèrent la Salle-sur-Demande, et la tapisserie où s'était caché Severus Rogue.

Il avait entièrement suivi leur conversation… et vu la Carte du Maraudeur.

Ce bout de parchemin avait donc bien des pouvoirs… Severus en connaissait qui seraient ravis de cette information.

Severus réfléchit. Il devrait être sûr de ce qu'il avançait et agir vite.

Un jour où les Maraudeurs seraient séparés, ou préoccupés par d'autres choses…

.

.

.

\- Vos poches, Mr Pettigrew.

\- Mes poches ? dit Peter, l'air soupçonneux. Il n'y a rien de…

\- Videz-les, répéta Rusard, l'air de visiblement apprécier pleinement la situation.

Peter les vida. Un paquet de chewing-gums à la menthe de chez Honeydukes, un brouillon de lettre pour Juliette, la Carte (vierge, heureusement) et un demi-crayon à papier. Maigre butin, pensa d'abord Rusard. Quoique… il pouvait humilier le garçon en lisant devant les deux Serpentards sa lettre (visiblement, c'était celle de ses possessions qui préoccupait le plus le garçon potelé) … mais il y avait aussi…

\- Des _chewing-gums_… savez-vous combien _d'heures_ je passe chaque semaine à les décoller des pupitres, Mr Pettigrew ?

\- Je vous promets que tous les miens ont fini dans une poubelle, dit-il bravement.

\- Mr Rusard, si je peux me permettre, c'est ce parchemin qui est un artefact de magie noire… dit Severus.

Le concierge se tourna à regret vers l'objet incriminé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Peter ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la Carte. Il ne bluffa jamais aussi bien de sa vie.

\- Un parchemin… du brouillon… vous pouvez vous en débarrasser, il n'a rien d'un objet de magie noire… _Monsieur_ Rogue devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque, précisa-t-il avec un regard brûlant en direction de l'élève en question.

\- On peut donc le brûler… vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénient, n'est-ce pas ? dit Severus sur le même ton.

Rusard, inconscient d'être manipulé, lança un regard de défi à Peter. Celui-ci le lui retourna.

Le parchemin crépita dans les flammes, mais il ne prit pas feu.

\- J'achète toujours des parchemins à l'épreuve du feu. J'étudie souvent avec des bougies, alors un accident est vite arrivé… expliqua Peter.

Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais menti autant (habituellement, James se chargeait de cette partie-là), mais il était _doué_, Juliette avait raison. S'il se sortait de ce mauvais pas, James le féliciterait sûrement… _S'il_ se sortait de de ce mauvais pas, pensa-t-il en voyant Severus sortir le parchemin du feu et pointer sa baguette dessus. Sa baguette en bois noir lui fit l'impression d'un long doigt, crochu et accusateur, prêt à déchirer le précieux morceau de parchemin.

\- _Maleficium revelio, _murmura-t-il.

Mauvais choix de mots, pensa Peter, juste avant que la Carte ne réagisse.

\- « Celui qui tient cette baguette connait bien plus de maléfices que moi, pauvre parchemin sans malice que je suis. » lut Terry Bulstrode, par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue.

Le message était sans doute de Lunard, jugea Peter.

\- Un objet _pensant_ ? fulmina Rusard. Osez me dire que cet objet est un _simple_ parchemin !

Peter essuya un postillon de sa joue, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Et Rusard prononça le mot fatidique, avec un plaisir évident.

\- _Con-fis-qué. _

_._

_. _

.

\- La Carte ? Tu as perdu _la_ Carte ? s'exclama James.

Le match de Quidditch allait commencer, on n'attendait plus que les derniers spectateurs s'installent. Lily échangea un regard embarrassé avec Remus. Tous deux auraient réagi plus calmement s'ils avaient été à la place de James. Mais James était tout sauf quelqu'un de _calme_.

On sonna la cloche de dix-heures. Peter rejoignit Remus, et Lily les laissa monter dans les gradins sans elle. Elle savait d'avance que Sirius (qui était pour le moment avec sa petite-amie Calypso, et qui les rejoindrait avant que le match ne commence) serait également déçu. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Peter. Il avait seulement eu la Carte, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

James s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur le match tant que je ressasserai cette histoire de Carte… Change-moi les idées, Lily.

Elle glissa un regard prudent vers lui. Puis elle attrapa le col de sa tenue de Quidditch et lui planta un magnifique baiser sur la bouche.

\- Hum… eh bien, c'est une solution radicale, hum… parvint à dire James, au bout des quinze bonnes secondes que cela dura. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la règle de la discrétion ?

Lily rosit en entendant des quolibets dans les gradins.

\- Heu ? Elle a été emportée par… mon emportement ?

\- Cette réplique est nulle, Evans.

\- Moins que les tiennes, Potter, sourit-elle, avant de l'embrasser une deuxième fois.

Ce fut seulement quand les coups de sifflet agacés de Hamish McFarlan leur firent comprendre que le match n'attendait qu'eux pour commencer, qu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Ecrase-les.

\- Avec plaisir.

.

.

.

La cape d'invisibilité de James sur le dos, Lily s'éclipsa de la Salle commune en joie (240 points pour Gryffondor contre 210 pour Poufsouffle : un score serré, mais une victoire tout de même) pour rejoindre le premier étage. Elle voulait comprendre comment il se faisait que quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Sirius ne soit pas parvenu à récupérer la Carte dans le bureau d'un Cracmol… A moins que les sortilèges de Picott ne soient restés en place.

\- _Alohomora_, chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est peine perdue, Miss Evans, dit une voix douce dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement, puis baissa sa baguette.

Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe de chambre de soie verte (décorée de petits dragons blancs), la fixait d'un air amusé.

Lily le regarda, effarée. Elle était certaine d'être entièrement cachée par la cape.

\- Un bon _Hominum revelio_ a toujours son utilité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un _très_ puissant _Hominum revelio_, répliqua-t-elle, pas pour le flatter, mais parce que c'était la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvée.

\- J'ai ensorcelé moi-même la porte et le bureau de Mr Rusard en début d'année, puisqu'il est, vous l'avez deviné, dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

Le directeur leva poliment un sourcil.

\- Je voulais récupérer un objet injustement confisqué à un camarade de classe.

\- Miss Evans, je vous pensais plus fine que cela… le règlement est le règlement. Aussi désagréable que cela soit pour vous, un objet confisqué par le concierge le reste, s'il l'estime nécessaire. Et tout à fait entre nous, le génie de Messieurs Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin et Black n'a jamais dépendu d'un vulgaire morceau de parchemin.

Elle acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas, ignorant si la conversation était terminée.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas remonter vous coucher ?

\- Ne devriez-vous pas me donner une punition, ou m'enlever des points pour être sortie après le couvre-feu ?

\- Le tarif est de dix points par personne, c'est cela ? Mais ma chère miss Evans, je ne _vois_ personne dans ce couloir…

Elle sourit. Sourire que le directeur lui rendit.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir.

\- Et je ne peux pas punir une Préfète-en-chef qui fait que des excès de zèle - au point de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit pour préparer un voyage scolaire, et qui fait mieux mon travail que moi, en réprimandant mes collègues … Quel exemple donnerais-je ?

Lily rougit. Slughorn s'était-il plaint ?

\- Le professeur Slughorn ne vous estime que plus, parce que vous avez le courage de vos opinions.

Lisait-il vraiment dans les pensées de tout le monde ? pensa Lily.

\- Je vais remonter, professeur, si ça ne vous ennuie pas…

\- Pas du tout, miss Evans… Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

.

.

.

.

\- C'est même dégradant pour l'école, de donner son nom à ce torchon!

\- Miss Evans, l'esprit critique ne peut pas se construire si on ne lit que de bons articles de journaux. Le professeur Dumbledore a choisi de laisser à Miss Skeeter la liberté d'expression, avec l'espoir que des gens aussi avisés que vous _réagiront_ à ses textes.

\- _Professeur_, je constate, moi, que vous laissez des esprits superficiels se créer sous votre nez… Skeeter a de l'avenir en tant que journaliste parce qu'elle _plait_, et si on ne la recadre pas tout de suite, je crains que…

\- Miss Evans, la laisser commencer ce journal est le _seul_ moyen que le directeur a trouvé pour qu'elle cesse de lui réclamer une interview du Choixpeau…

\- Mais professeur… en quoi est-ce une _solution_ ?

\- Je sais, Miss Evans, je sais… dit McGonagall d'un air las, mais presqu'amical. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de remettre en question toutes les décisions d'Albus Dumbledore…

Vous n'êtes malheureusement pas la seule, songea Lily. Mais elle doutait que, aussi attentif que soit le directeur aux demandes de ses élèves, il voit d'un bon œil une nouvelle discussion nocturne avec elle. Même si le sujet du jour n'était plus la Carte mais l'autorisation qu'il avait donnée à Marguerita Skeeter et Gilderoy Lockhart de lancer un journal de l'école.

Lily salua son professeur de Métamorphose avec raideur et rejoignit James, qui l'attendait à la porte.

\- Elle n'a rien voulu entendre, hein ?

\- Dumbledore a donné son autorisation… Tu peux être sûre que demain, Rita titrera « L'emploi d'un fantôme comme professeur à Poudlard : bénévolat ou exploitation ? » …

.

.

.

\- Premier numéro des _Poudlarticles_, en libre-distribution devant la Grande Salle !

Lily attrapa un des papiers. Pas pour encourager la jeune journaliste blonde et surexcitée (qui exploitait la beauté de son petit ami pour attirer les curieux) mais pour se renseigner. Elle s'assit un peu brutalement sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor. Elle allait demander à Alice de lui passer les toasts quand elle remarqua que sa meilleure amie avait les larmes aux yeux…

\- Alice ?

\- Lis ça. _Lis ça_ ! dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Rita » avait décidé de reparler d'un fait divers survenu début Août : le meurtre des Lavigne, qui avait été maquillé en attaque de Mangemorts (le coupable, le fils Lavigne, avait créé un simili de Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison, etc.). _Non seulement_ Skeeter disait _comment_ faire une fausse Marque des Ténèbres (signe d'un manque d'esprit critique certain, selon elle, car cet articles allait forcément donner de mauvaises idées à certains de ses lecteurs) mais Rita concluait (pensant sans doute remettre l'affaire en perspective, ou finir avec un trait d'esprit) par : « Combien d'autres affaires récentes de meurtre étaient en réalité de simples affaires d'héritages, maquillés en crimes terroristes ? Au Ministère de se pencher sur cette possibilité… ».

Lily comprenait qu'Alice soit bouleversée.

\- Elle salit - elle _saccage_ \- la mémoire de personnes mortes parce qu'elles ont refusées de se plier à l'idée d'autres personnes…

Sa voix tremblait tellement que Lily sut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce plaisir à Rita.

\- Chuuut… viens, Alice…

Elles s'assirent dans une des salles de travail du rez-de-chaussée, et Lily la berça dans ses bras.

Frank envoya une lettre au dîner. Bien sûr, il avait su qu'au moins un des _Poudlarticles_ ferait du mal à sa petite amie.

_On en parle beaucoup au Ministère depuis ce matin – pas mal de numéros ont été envoyés aux parents… le Directeur du Département des Aurors est furieux, il a eu droit à six interviews aujourd'hui, pour la presse internationale des sorciers... Comment vas-tu Alice ? Ne penses pas à ce que cette pimbêche a écrit – toi, moi et tous tes amis, nous savons ce qu'il en est. J'espère que ça te suffira… Profite-bien du voyage scolaire, ça te changera les idées… et ramène-moi plein de photos ! Tu me raconteras tout ça au prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard (Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était le 16 Décembre – c'est loin, mais je te promets d'y être)… Prends-soin de toi, _

_Frank, qui t'aime et qui ne supporte pas de t'imaginer triste _

\- Tu vois que tu avais tort, quand tu disais que personne ne t'attendait en dehors de l'école ?

Alice eut un pauvre sourire.

.

.

.

.

Sur cette note tristoune (ou pas), je vous annonce que le voyage scolaire va commenceeeer !^^

PS : pour le journal, j'ai hésité entre _L'Echo de Poudlard_ et d'autres noms, mais l'avantage des _Poudlarticles_, c'est que ça marche aussi en anglais (_Hogwarticles_), ce que je trouvais sympa ^^

Je me suis dit qu'il était étonnant que Lockhart ait connu le succès, alors que Rita devait s'occuper de pas mal de critiques littéraires, et qu'elle casse tout le monde sans exception, habituellement… donc j'ai pensé à une espèce d'accord passé entre ces deux-là, qui remonterait au lycée (Ces personnages sont tous les deux fascinants de perversité, non ? )


	28. Chapter 27 : Sorciers des villes, sorcie

**Chapitre 27** : Sorciers des villes, sorciers des champs

.

.

.

Sirius émit un bâillement sonore, qui ressemblait à un grognement animal, mais Lily ne le reprit pas pour avoir oublié de mettre sa main dans la bouche, étant elle-même en train de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le _Poudlard Express_ était parti à six heures de Pré-au-lard et les avait brinquebalés depuis lors, en les empêchant de dormir. Le chariot à friandises avait eu la bonne idée de leur apporter des litres de thé et de café, sur lesquels les septième année en route pour la France s'étaient jetés (estimant que de toute manière, ils ne pourraient pas fermer l'œil, avec le boucan que faisait l'orage qui avait éclaté au-dehors).

\- Encore combien de temps ?

\- Trois heures jusqu'à la plateforme de transplanage international, et on sera en Bretagne…

\- C'aurait été plus rapide en balai ou en avion…

\- Tu as vu la tête du ciel ? Pas moyen que je vole par ce temps-là… De toute façon, c'est la loi des sorciers…

Le transplanage international était étroitement contrôlé (ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs le nombre des transplaneurs clandestins), parce que beaucoup des sorciers transportaient des denrées plus ou moins autorisées selon les pays, et que beaucoup de sorciers ne connaissant que vaguement la destination de leur voyage, et cela donnait lieu à de nombreux accidents (Transplaner nécessitait d'avoir une image _très_ précise de son point d'arrivée… Imaginez le nombre de week-ends exotiques en amoureux abrégés pour cause de désartibulage étalé sur plusieurs_ pays_…)

Hildegarde et Liv s'occupaient avec les pages jeux et horoscopes des numéros de _Sorcière Hebdo_ qu'elles avaient acheté à la gare. Claire McDonald, qui était très intéressée par la Divination, tentait d'établir un horoscope, pour le comparer à celui de la très célèbre Cassandra Trelawney.

\- Ton signe, Lily ?

\- Verseau.

\- Verseau… Faites attention aux gens qui vous entourent – Mars ne vous est pas favorable…

\- Et que dit la grande Cassandra ?

\- Eloignez-vous des hommes à lunettes, rit-elle. Et en particulier des Béliers… Laisse-moi deviner James, tu es…

\- Bélier. Je suis sûr que tu es en train d'inventer tout ça ! rit-il en tentant de lui arracher des mains.

\- C'est écrit noir sur blanc ! s'esclaffa Alice en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Claire.

Lily rit : elle ne croyait pas à ces choses, de toute façon.

Une voix leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient en gare de King's Cross. Le bruit incessant de la pluie s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la gare. Ils firent léviter leurs valises (beaucoup d'élèves ayant eu la même idée qu'eux, il y eut quelques carambolages).

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une valise ! protesta Peter, quand Sirius l'eut fait décoller du sol.

Ils rirent, mais Sirius le fit bientôt redescendre. Il commençait à comprendre que les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient les meilleures. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas tenu rancune longtemps à Peter : ils avaient admis que de toute façon, étant les concepteurs de la Carte, il n'y avait rien qu'Elle ait su qu'ils ignorent.

\- Un instant d'attention, s'il-vous-plaît ! dit la voix de McGonagall par-dessus le brouhaha. Vous allez entrer par groupe de quatre dans le sas de transplanage, donner vos noms et vous soumettre aux questionnaires des douaniers. Essayer de prendre le moins de temps possible pour que nous puissions tous partir rapidement. Et n'oubliez _aucune_ valise, c'est entendu ?

Les conversations reprirent. Le sas de transplanage international se trouvait tout au bout du quai, près de l'arrière du train, un endroit où Lily n'avait jamais pensé à regarder. Un Auror au fort accent slave les fit entrer, elle, Alice et les jumelles Figg. Elles s'assirent chacune face à un interrogateur.

\- Nom ? dit l'Auror slave.

\- Lily Evans.

\- Age ?

\- Un peu plus de 17 ans.

\- Date de naissance ?

\- 30 janvier 1960.

Il vit que ça coïncidait.

\- Mettez votre main là-dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un scanneur d'_empreinte magique_. Au cas où vous lanceriez un sort criminel.

Lily posa sa main sur la boîte qui vibra, puis cracha un morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit une espèce de diagramme compliqué – l'Auror en garda une partie, et colla la deuxième dans son passeport magique. Lily prit l'étui violet.

\- Le questionnaire écrit à présent.

Lily n'avait lu que la première question (sur le transport d'objets interdits par la Coopération international des sorciers) quand elle entendit une Alice _vraiment_ en colère dire à l'homme en face d'elle :

\- Vous plaisantez ! Le nombre de mes ancêtres magiques ne regarde que moi !

\- Mais vous êtes une Sang-pure, en quoi cela peut-il vous déranger… ? disait l'homme, perdu.

\- C'est une question de principe !

\- Vous demandez ça aussi ? demanda Lily, déçue, à l'Auror.

\- Législation internationale… question d'assurance… c'est pas moi qui décide ! _Dura lex, sed lex_…

Lily le regarda, sourcils froncés, puis attrapa la plume mise à sa disposition.

\- Allez, Alice, on fait attendre les autres.

Elles rejoignirent (Alice toujours très en colère) le professeur Flitwick (qui était remplacé pour la semaine par Griselda Marchbank) et Fabian Prewett (qui encadrait le voyage), ainsi que le groupe des Serpentards, qui était passé avant eux. Narcissa Black avait visiblement l'air très satisfaite de son passage dans la cabine. Sans doute avait-elle été _ravie_ de pouvoir écrire la devise de sa maison dans l'encart « Pureté du sang », car une autre élève de septième année regardait son passeport avec envie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atterrissaient (plutôt violemment) au beau milieu d'une forêt. Lily, qui avait organisé une partie des trajets, savait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la Forêt de Brocéliande, mais ce ne semblait pas si évident aux autres élèves.

Certains s'approchaient déjà du grand chêne qui était planté au milieu de la large clairière.

A travers les arbres, ils pouvaient voir que des bâtiments les entouraient.

\- N'y touchez pas ! s'exclama tout à coup Narcissa Black. C'est une relique !

Les trois élèves, sortant visiblement de transe, éloignèrent aussitôt leur main du tronc.

\- Voici le Chêne où la grande Viviane a enfermé Merlin. Soyez les bienvenus dans notre institut, dit une voix bienveillante, sans accent français, dans leur dos.

Elle appartenait à une femme de haute taille, en robe de brocart brun et or, dont les cheveux blonds étaient dissimulés, en partie, sous un turban décoré de pierres précieuses.

\- Je vous présente Aziliz de Marcadouille, dit Dumbledore. Elle dirige la Loi de Merlin, un institut privé qui suit la pédagogie du grand Merlin depuis des siècles.

Lily savait qu'à côté des grandes écoles internationales comme Beauxbatons, Poudlard ou Durmstrang, il existait de plus petites structures, nationales, voire régionales, mais la visite qu'ils firent des lieux se révéla tout de même étonnante. Le château était situé en pleine forêt, et il n'y avait pas de délimitation à l'école. Chacun était libre de partir à l'aventure dans les bois, et c'était même encouragé ! La Loi de Merlin prônait visiblement l'expérience personnelle, face aux cours théoriques. Les cours avaient d'ailleurs lieu en tout petit comité, et souvent à l'extérieur.

Quant au nombre d'élèves total… pour loger et nourrir leurs visiteurs, il fallut visiblement à la petite école doubler sa capacité d'accueil habituelle (et ils n'étaient _que_ les sixième et septième année majeurs _et_ volontaires de Poudlard… pas étonnant qu'ils ne restent qu'une nuit…). Les élèves britanniques échangèrent seulement quelques mots de français avec les autres, car ils ne passèrent qu'une demi-journée dans le petit internat. Mais tout le monde fut satisfait de l'accueil (même les Serpentards ne trouvèrent rien à redire de plus que « il leur faudrait un jardinier digne de leur école… »).

.

.

.

A dix heures le lendemain matin, ils marchèrent avec leur valise à travers la forêt, jusqu'à atteindre une départementale et un bus qui n'avait rien à envier au Magicobus (si ce n'est sa couleur) et qui les emmena en moins de deux heures à Paris.

Dans le bus, ils revêtirent les vêtements moldus qu'on leur avait demandé d'apporter – Lily et les quelques Nés-Moldus à faire partie du convoi durent procéder à quelques rectifications, et expliquer, par exemple, à Peter qu'un étudiant en costard paraîtrait étrange, et que non, Cresswell, les collants ne se portent pas comme les bonnets, et qu'ils sont d'ordinaire privilégiés par les _femmes_. Lorsqu'ils ressemblèrent enfin à un groupe de touristes ordinaires (enfin presque, vu que Dumbledore n'avait raccourci ni ses cheveux ni sa barbe), le directeur les enveloppa dans un sortilège, qui empêcherait même le Moldu le plus polyglotte qu'il puisse rencontrer, de comprendre un traître mot qu'ils prononceraient. Et ils marchèrent ainsi dans la ville grise, en écoutant çà-et-là les explications de leurs professeurs.

\- Voici la gare Salazar Serpentard, que les Moldus appellent Saint-Lazare, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Comme pour la plupart des visites d'aujourd'hui, c'est Miss Black qui va s'occuper des présentations historiques.

Binns avait en effet proposé, avec l'accord du Ministère, à sa seule élève en Spécialité Histoire de la Magie de préparer les visites de tout le voyage scolaire, pour l'évaluer en partie pour les ASPICs.

\- La Gare Salazar - ou Saint-Lazare, pour le monde moldu, dit-elle par souci d'objectivité, mais d'une manière clairement méprisante, tire son nom de la rue où elle a été construite, qui elle-même tire son nom de la Maison Salazar Serpentard, un des premiers hôpitaux du monde magique, plus ancien encore que Sainte-Mangouste. C'était un lieu qui accueillait à l'origine uniquement les lépreux du monde magique, mais qui, suite aux persécutions des sorciers, a dû cacher son origine magique. Elle a donc admis davantage de Moldus atteints par ce mal, et les Médicomages se sont installés sous l'apparence de moines dans l'enceinte… les robes noires de sorciers étaient aisément méprises pour des habits de religieux. Quand des dissensions sont apparues à Poudlard entre Salazar Serpentard et les autres Fondateurs, l'hôpital a adopté le surnom que donnaient les Moldus à l'hospice, Saint-Lazare, pour affirmer sa philosophie, qui prônait une égalité devant les soins magiques entre sorciers et Moldus. Aujourd'hui, cet ordre de Médicomages a disparu, mais le nom est resté.

Dumbledore s'inclina galamment et certains applaudirent Narcissa, qui regagna sa place sans le groupe, avec un air suffisant.

\- C'est sûr que ça nous change de Binns…

\- Chut…

\- Très bonne synthèse, Miss Black. Je vous demande à tous d'examiner la structure de la gare et surtout de mémoriser autant que possible l'endroit. En cas de problème, ce sera le lieu de rendez-vous, où vous devez tous transplaner, entendu ? Je crois que Messieurs Lockhart et Dinckle sont les seuls à ne pas avoir leur Permis ? Accrochez-vous à quelqu'un !

Et le directeur se remit en route, la petite troupe d'élèves à sa suite. Il avait le don de trouver les mots pour dédramatiser… Si Lily n'avait pas écouté, la potentialité qu'il rencontre des « problèmes » lui aurait échappé.

Après un déjeuner pris au _Troll boiteux_, une taverne sorcier située près de Notre-Dame, ils eurent quartier libre pour visiter la capitale française.

\- Le bus repartira à 22 heure à côté du Louvre… ne soyez pas en retard.

\- On va aller au musée d'Orsay, vous venez ? dirent Basile et Claire.

Mary et Hildegarde préféraient aller à la Tour Eiffel. Alice partit avec Edgar Bones, Doyle, Lewis et Remus, pour une croisière sur la Seine.

\- James ? Tu fais quoi ? dit Sirius.

\- Je reste avec Lily, dit James en lui envoyant un regard éloquent (qui criait « trouve un truc à faire looooin de nous, pendant le seul jour où je suis avec ma petite amie dans _la_ ville romantique »)

Peter s'éloigna avec Sirius. James se tourna vers Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Montmartre, le Marais, le Louvre et une balade au bord de la Seine jusqu'au Pont des Arts, lista-t-elle en souriant, comme une écolière réciterait sagement une poésie.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame, dit pompeusement James en lui prenant le bras. Vers Montmartre et au-delà !

\- …Le métro est de l'autre côté, James.

\- Ah… oui.

.

.

.

.

James lança un regard au bouquet de lys déposés aux pieds de la Vierge.

\- Tu crois en Dieu, Lily ?

\- Sans doute… peut-être… je me pose la question, en tous cas. Je ne comprends pas que si peu de sorciers y croient… vous ne vous demandez jamais d'où vient la magie ?

\- Si… mais si elle vient de Dieu, je ne comprends pas Son principe d'attribution… ça n'empêche pas de se poser la question à chaque fois que je rentre dans une église.

Lily hocha la tête. Pareil pour elle. Ses parents n'étaient pas croyants, mais ce n'était pas le cas de toute sa famille. Quelques élèves de Poudlard étaient croyants, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si c'était bien ou mal vu par la communauté des sorciers.

Ils ressortirent sur le parvis, et James mit ses lunettes de soleil (pour sa part, Lily s'était tartinée d'au moins deux bonnes couches de crème solaire).

\- Bon, verdict ?

\- Le Sacré Chœur est plus joli vu de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Lily sourit. Elle avait pensé exactement la même chose.

\- Quelle est la suite de ton programme ?

\- Manger. Se promener sans avoir le nez vissé à un guide touristique, puis… le Louvre. Mais avant tout, _manger_.

Ils rirent en entendant leurs estomacs respectifs glouglouter, comme pour manifester leur approbation.

.  
.

\- C'est divin ! dit James, la bouche pleine de fallafel.

\- Tout à fait d'accord…

\- Oh, regarde… Saluuuut ! dit-il en faisant signe à un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard, un peu plus loin.

Viviane Daaé Zabini fut la seule à répondre à son salut. Les autres Serpentards leur tournèrent résolument le dos.

\- Tu sais, ils vont vraiment finir par prendre ça pour de la provoc'…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être poli, maintenant ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils se promenèrent jusqu'à 14h dans le Marais, puis se dirigèrent vers le Louvre.

James savait que Lily aimait au moins autant la peinture que la musique (il suffisait de voir les livres dans sa chambre) mais qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion d'aller dans les musées. Du coup, ce qui le fascina, fut davantage observer Lily observant certaines œuvres que les regarder lui-même.

Il espérait sincèrement que les canons de beauté de Lily n'étaient pas basé par les statues grecques qu'elle observa pendant près d'une heure, parce qu'il se sentait comme un troll au milieu d'elles…

Dans une salle sur l'art espagnol, ils se moquèrent tous les deux d'un touriste moustachu, à l'air particulièrement pompeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de Flitwick, déguisé en Moldu de taille moyenne. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler leur fou rire. Et attirer son attention.

\- Oh, Mr Potter et Miss Evans ! Laquelle de ces magnifiques œuvres vous inspire une telle envie de rire? dit la petite voix flûtée de leur professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Hum…

James ne pouvait pas mentir. Ils étaient dans une salle de tableaux religieux plus sinistres les uns que les autres.

\- Nous repensions à… hum… à ce tableau de Poudlard qui est situé au septième étage… vous savez, les trolls en tutus ?

\- Tout à fait cocasse, en effet, tout à fait cocasse… dit aimablement Flitwick. Qu'allez-vous faire après… ? Un dîner en amoureux ?

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie. Que les professeurs s'occupent de _leurs_ histoires d'amour et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés… Est-ce que les élèves s'intéressaient à leurs petites histoires ? Elle dut admettre intérieurement que…oui.

James, pas gêné pour un sou, tira sa montre de sa poche.

\- Je suppose, oui, dit-il.

Leur professeur leur adressa un clin d'œil, puis se mit à la recherche de ses collègues, qu'il avait laissé au Département des Antiquités égyptiennes.

\- Je suis sûre que McGo's les a entraîné là-bas pour qu'ils lui vouent un culte au retour… « Ô graaaand chat à lunettes ! »

\- T'es bête… elle nous avait dit que les premiers Animagi étaient égyptiens et qu'ils privilégiaient les formes de chat et de scarabée… selon elle, ce sont toujours des animaux dans lesquels il est « facile» de se changer… donc, quand on y pense, vous êtes des Animagi anormaux… conclut-elle en souriant.

\- Haut-de-gamme, tu veux dire…

\- Alors, ce restaurant ?

\- Les parents de Remus lui ont recommandé _Baguette et fourchette_… c'est à une demi-heure d'ici, mais c'est bon…

\- Ca me va…

Par Merlin, elle _adorait_ qu'il la sorte au restaurant.

\- Oh, attends, on peut l'écouter deux minutes ?

Narcissa Black commentait des œuvres pour ses amis Serpentards. Elle était vraiment intéressante. Dommage qu'elle méprise autant les personnes comme Lily.

\- Les bras de la Vénus ont vraisemblablement été brisés, dans l'explosion des Serpencendres qui étaient dans le convoi de retour de la statue…

Lily aperçut un petit garçon Moldu (visiblement anglophone), qui l'écoutait aussi avec attention, caché derrière le piédestal. Elle le vit ensuite aller demander à ses parents :

\- Maman, les fous dans les asiles, ils ont le droit de faire des visites ici ?

La mère du petit garçon, étonnée, se retourna vers Narcissa et sa clique. Lily éclata de rire, et entraîna James dehors pour lui raconter.

.

.

.

…

\- Elyon ? Une lettre pour vous, d'un certain Pettigrew… J'espère qu'il ne tenait pas à son hibou, il est arrivé complètement frigorifié, et vous savez, les rhumes pour ces petits animaux …

Juliette attrapa sa lettre et fit signe à son camarade qu'elle se fichait royalement des rhumes du hibou. L'élève s'éloigna. On ne contrariait pas Elyon Meliflua.

Elle resserra le col de fourrure de son uniforme autour de son cou. L'automne à Durmstrang était toujours rude, et elle ne parlait même pas de l'hiver… Avide d'avoir de ses nouvelles, elle tenta de déchiffrer l'écriture serrée de Peter à la lumière d'un brasero.

Elle calcula dans sa tête la date du voyage scolaire par rapport à la date de la lettre.

Peter n'était pas à Poudlard, mais à Paris. Bien. Elle aurait été sincèrement triste qu'il soit blessé.

.

…

.

Le vent dans les cheveux de James lui donnait une fois de plus l'air de descendre de son balai. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il s'en fichait. Et elle l'aimait comme ça. Elle aimait qu'il l'emmène dans des endroits réputés romantiques, parce qu'elle se rendait encore plus compte, dans ces endroits, qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qui les environnait, tant qu'elle était avec lui.

Ils venaient de dépasser le Pont des Arts et se dirigeaient vers le Pont du Carrousel, pour rejoindre le bus. Il leur restait une demi-heure. Aussi, ils s'assirent sur le parapet et regardèrent la Seine noire couler sous leurs pieds.

Lily se blottit contre lui, pour éviter le vent froid qui s'immisçait sous son manteau. Et puis, elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais c'était le bon moment.

\- James ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je t'aime.

C'était bête. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu lui dire avant. Elle savait que de son côté, c'était une évidence et des mots qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à prononcer. Mais pour elle, c'était différent. Une confirmation.

Toute contre son bras, elle le sentit tressaillir, puis se détendre. Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et chuchota, un étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

Paris était vraiment une belle ville.

.

.

.

.

Un trajet de nuit en car, de Paris à Beauxbatons… ç'avait paru une bonne idée sur le papier. De nuit, les radars moldus avaient plus de mal à repérer un bus magique, roulant plein pot vers le Sud…

James prenait son rôle de préfet très à cœur. Lily lui avait confié la liste des inscrits (à vérifier à chaque départ) – et jusque-là personne n'avait été perdu, bien que Sirius ait tenté de perdre Peter dans les Catacombes… mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'un rat puisse se faire des amis dans des souterrains (tout francophones qu'ils soient)...

Peter, qui était malade dans les transports, s'installa devant, Remus et Sirius derrière lui. Par solidarité, Lily et James s'assirent derrière eux, et la plupart des Gryffondors se regroupèrent avec eux. Quelques Poufsouffles firent de même (tout le monde savait que les Gryffondors étaient les meilleurs pour mettre de l'ambiance) et les Serpentards s'installèrent à l'arrière du bus.

De l'extérieur, une bonne petite colonie de vacances, ou une classe verte.

A l'intérieur, la guerre, à grand coup de chants de Célestina Moldubec (dont le conducteur semblait être un fan), de « Arrêtez, prenez pitié de nos pauvres oreiiiilles », de Batailles explosives (dont une qui valut à Mary des sourcils roussis du plus bel effet) et de polochons magiques.

Peu désireux de faire la police, les professeurs avaient isolé l'avant du bus, où ils étaient installés, par une bulle magique. Du moins, elle les protégeait du son.

Passé trois heures du matin, Sirius lança à ses voisins de derrière :

\- Vous avez vu ce lancer ? Heureusement que Flitwick n'a pas vu que c'était moi !

Remus dormait déjà, mais Sirius et Peter se retournèrent vers le siège derrière eux, n'entendant ni réponse à leur question, ni les félicitations attendues de la part de James, ni les protestations de Lily.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Puis un sourire effroyablement complice.

\- _Conglutinate _!

.

.

.

C'était vraiment ainsi qu'elle dormait le mieux. Dans l'odeur d'eau de Cologne et la chaleur de James. Elle ouvrit un œil. lls roulaient à présent sur des petites routes de campagnes, et les rayons du soleil s'accrochaient à la brume qui s'élevait des champs, en minuscules gouttes dorées.

Elle vit une voiture en panne sur le bord de la route. Narcissa Black, qui l'avait vu également, renifla dédaigneusement. Lily se retint de lui rappeler que les transports magiques aussi pouvaient être mis à mal. Il suffisait de se rappeler la fois où les Maraudeurs avaient teint en rose le balai de Lucius Malfoy, et que le capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard avait dû choisir entre sa réputation et les performances de son balai de course. C'avait été un débat intérieur fascinant à observer…

James remua un peu.

\- kéréveilllllééée? bailla-t-il.

\- La main devant la bouche…

Il lui jeta un regard ensommeillé.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère…

\- Non.

Il allait s'étirer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait beau tirer sur son bras gauche, il était coincé.

\- Tu me rends mon bras, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Rends-moi le mien, alors.

Il crut qu'elle plaisantait, mais quand elle lui lança un regard de moins en moins rieur, il tapota l'épaule de son voisin de devant.

Sirius laissa échapper un bâillement satisfait, puis se tourna vers eux en clignant paresseusement des yeux.

\- En tant que préfets, vous pouvez me dire où est caché le petit déjeuner, dans ce bus? dit-il finalement.

\- En tant que meilleur ami, tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis _rivée_ à Lily ?

\- Ca fait des mois que tu aurais dû te poser la question, Cornedrue...

\- _Patmol_…

\- Hum… c'est _Peter_ qui a eu cette idée…

L'intéressé dormait trop profondément pour protester, mais ni Lily, ni James ne furent dupes.

\- Bras en moins ou pas, Black, dit Lily. je peux toujours te frapper.

\- Pendant que je te tiendrais avec l'autre bras, expliqua simplement James.

Il n'avait pas l'air assez menaçant (et réveillé) pour inquiéter Sirius, mais celui-ci leur répondit quand même :

\- En toute honnêteté, j'ignore quel est le contre-sort.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ?

\- Autant que la dernière fois que je t'ai dit que tu avais une tête de cerf.

Lily savait que c'était déjà arrivé. Un jour où James (rêvant vraisemblablement d'une de leurs nuits de pleine lune, passées sous forme animale) avait eu du mal à démêler fiction et réalité, au réveil.

Lily attrapa sa baguette.

\- _Finite_.

Sa main droite restait solidement accrochée au bras gauche de James.

\- Tu as utilisé quel sort ?

\- _Conglutinate_.

Elle soupira. Un sort emprunté à Rogue. Elle refusait d'avoir à demander au Serpentard « comment se décoller de James Potter ».

\- _Deglutinate_.

Elle avait bien un synonyme latin, mais il risquait de marcher en leur découpant la peau, et elle n'y tenait pas plus que ça… Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir une_ toute petite _semaine de tranquillité? Puis elle se rappela que « voyage scolaire tranquille » était un parfait oxymore.

\- _Disjungete_. Mince ! Réveille Remus !

Mais le loup-garou ne leur fut d'aucune utilité. Lily pensa sincèrement à aller réveiller Dumbledore. James semblait plutôt s'amuser de la situation.

Vers neuf heures, le bus fit un arrêt pipi et petit déjeuner (des toilettes et un dais apparurent par magie au bord d'un champ). James voulut prendre son manteau, mais pas moyen de l'enfiler sur deux personnes en même temps. Il fit donc apparaître une grosse cape de laine noire, et ils firent semblant d'être un couple trop « fusionnel » pour se lâcher, même le temps d'avaler deux croissants (divins !) et deux verres de jus de citrouille.

McGonagall leur lança un regard perçant, auquel ils répondirent le plus innocemment qu'ils purent. Lily s'imaginait déjà devoir arriver à Beauxbatons dans cet état, quand James eut l'idée du siècle. Basique. Efficace.

\- _Alohomora_ !

Lily sentit son bras lui appartenir de nouveau, et poussa un soupir d'aise (cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle avait des fourmis dans le poignet).

James avait plutôt l'air vexé qu'elle soit si contente de s'éloigner de lui, et d'aller faire un gros câlin à Alice. Mais Lily aimait sa liberté, il le savait.

\- Vous voyez ces montagnes ? dit Flitwick. Juste derrière se trouve l'académie Beauxbatons !

\- On arrive dans combien de temps ?

\- Une toute petite heure, dit le professeur de Sortilèges d'un air joyeux.

\- Est-ce que l'académie est enchantée comme Poudlard ? demanda quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'une ruine aux yeux des Moldus, par exemple ?

\- Mmmh… je me demande… Elle se présente à chacun sous une forme qui le répugne… ce serait amusant de comparer ce que vous voyez…

Sirius vit un Manoir qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa maison de famille, Remus une abbaye en ruine (à sa place, Lily aurait trouvé ça plus romantique que répugnant, mais elle supposait que la bâtisse lui rappelait la Cabane Hurlante), Peter une mansarde perdue dans des champs pourris par la pluie, Alice un chenil à l'air patibulaire, James un inquiétant hôpital de campagne, et Lily une petite cité minière sans vie.

Mais une fois passée les grandes grilles dorées de l'entrée, la pancarte indiquant « Etablissement privé, sous haute surveillance. Passez votre chemin » se changea en un joli écriteau, sur lequel était inscrit en lettres élégantes « Académie Beauxbatons », surmonté du blason de l'école de magie.

Le chemin en pavés blancs parfaitement entretenu passait entre des jardins à la française, de grandes pelouses, des allées de buis taillés en spirale, quelques bassins en pierre et différents bâtiments. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant le plus grand, un château en pierre blanches, aux tours bien rondes et égales, qu'on aurait pu croire tiré d'un livre de contes de fées. Ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin un petit bois et un stade de Quidditch, dont les gradins de bois avaient l'air reluisants, même de loin.

Une fois sortis au soleil, ils virent qu'il faisait sensiblement plus chaud qu'à Paris, bien qu'ils soient fin octobre.

Le château ne dormait pas. Ils pouvaient voir un lustre allumé à l'étage, et le cliquetis de couverts. Lily imagina immédiatement de l'argenterie et des assiettes de porcelaine, et clairement, elle n'était pas la seule, si elle en croyait l'air rêveur de ses camarades. Puis, quelqu'un cria une phrase en français qu'ils ne comprirent pas, et il y eut un remue-ménage général derrière les murs de pierre.

Les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent sur un homme à l'air sévère, qui portait une lavallière couleur lavande, suivi de… toute l'école. Qui se rangea bien sagement en rangs, devant les baies vitrées du rez-de-chaussée. Si les élèves, vêtus d'un uniforme bleu ciel (on pouvait deviner qu'il y avait un code couleur par année, pour les cravates) n'avaient pas eu l'air si poli et accueillant, ceux de Poudlard auraient probablement fait un pas en arrière. Ils étaient vraiment en infériorité numérique (et ils l'auraient été, même si tout Poudlard avait été présent). Et leurs robes noires commençaient à leur tenir chaud.

Dumbledore salua avec sa jovialité habituelle le directeur de Beauxbatons, Hécate Mattina.

\- Mais Hécate, c'est pas un nom de fille ? chuchota Sirius.

\- Chuuut ! rit Calypso en lui écrasant le pied.

Ils saluèrent tous le mage, après avoir écouté son (long) discours de bienvenue. Ils allaient être divisés en petits groupes, pour suivre les cours de leur niveau, avec les élèves de leur âge (ceux qui avaient le plus de chance de devenir des correspondants réguliers, le voyage fini). Alice et Lily suivirent une file d'élèves de septième année (les cravates bleu marine).

Lily vit deux filles passer devant le groupe de Sirius en gloussant.

\- Hé ! C'était pas Stubby Boardman ?

\- Non, moi, c'est Sirius Black, pour vous servir ! dit gracieusement Sirius avec une parodie de baisemain, avant de glisser à James : Mais comment peuvent-elles connaître ce type aussi loin de l'Angleterre ?

Lily sourit. Qu'ils habitent en France, en Angleterre ou à l'autre bout du monde, qu'ils aient des pouvoirs magiques ou seulement leurs deux mains et leur cerveau, les humains étaient vraiment tous les mêmes.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

Merci pour tous vos petits (et plus longs) mots ! ^^

Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas pensé à Souris des villes, souris des champs en trouvant ce titre (c'était mon inconscient, si, si!) mais j'ai vu que le premier épisode de ces dessins animés s'intitule La Souris Maraudeuse, et j'aiiiime ce genre de coïncidences ^^ Voilà, si ça vous dit, allez découvrir cette alternative aux Disney, Dreamworks et Miyazaki ^^ A bientôt!


	29. Chapter 28 : Des Sorciers et des hommes

**Chapitre 28 :** Des Sorciers et des hommes

.

.

.

.

\- Bouuuuuuhaaaaa !

La masse qui s'abattit sur son dos ne pouvait qu'être…

\- Alice. Aïeuh.

\- Rabat-joie.

Mais Lily sourit. Dans ce petit coin de France, la vieille Alice, exubérante et rieuse, refaisait surface. Elles étaient les premières levées parmi les élèves de Poudlard (le voyage en bus les avait tous fatigués). Il était tout juste 7h.

Les cours qu'ils avaient suivis la veille les avaient convaincues de l'éducation qu'on pouvait recevoir à Beauxbâtons. L'école était plus portée sur la discipline et l'ordre que Poudlard, mais sans que ça pèse sur les élèves. L'académie accueillait de nombreux élèves non-francophones, si bien qu'en plus cours de langues proposés dans le cursus des élèves, il y avait des sorts de traduction installés dans la plupart des salles - ils n'avaient donc eu aucun mal à suivre les cours. Et ils avaient pu revoir dans leurs classes plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, qui avaient été transférés à Beauxbâtons au cours des années précédentes.

Tout était très différent… et assez « moderne », trouvait Lily. On comptait les années dans l'ordre décroissant, de la sixième à la terminale (« un décompte vers la liberté » selon Sirius), et il n'y avait pas de maison, seulement des niveaux d'âge ou d'études (redoubler n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'exceptionnel), eux-mêmes divisés en classe. Chaque classe avait deux délégués, qui avaient globalement le rôle de préfet, les tours de surveillance en moins. Il y avait un Bureau des Etudiants, une espèce de bureau des réclamations qui se réunissait avec le directeur une fois par mois.

Mais le plus étonnant était les élèves eux-mêmes. Beauxbâtons avait vraiment à cœur la notion d'égalité devant l'éducation. Il aurait été inconcevable, si Remus avait été dans cette école, que la lycanthropie soit un obstacle à son éducation. Le Professeur de Défense responsable des dortoirs de première année, Mme Maxime, était au moins à moitié géante, et du genre à concurrencer Hagrid pour la taille et la gentillesse. L'équipe de pompom-girls était composé en partie de Vélanes, et Lily avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs toutes sortes de créatures. Un vampire, un elfe de maison (on lui expliqua plus tard qu'il était issu d'une famille italienne richissime et extrêmement connue : ses ancêtres avaient hérité de la fortune de leur maître, un homme dévoué aux droits des elfes, et depuis, vivaient leur vie comme des sorciers aisés, mais sans baguette… ) et même un être de l'eau dans sa bulle !

Les cuisiniers se surpassaient à chaque repas pour que tous les élèves puissent suivre leur régime alimentaire. Lily avait ainsi vu, avant qu'Alice ne descende, une élève mi-humaine, mi-goule avaler un bol de sang frais, un autre qui mangeait des œufs de salamandre et du thé aux feuilles de mandragore, un autre encore qui avala _deux_ poulets cuits en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Autant pour son appétit.

Le réfectoire n'avait rien à voir avec la Grande Salle. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés en imaginant des nappes blanches, de la vaisselle de luxe et du cristaaaal. Les professeurs mangeaient dans une salle à part, au-dessus d'eux, et les élèves étaient visiblement autorisés à bouger à leur gré les tables de leur cantine. Les plats arrivaient sur des plateaux dorés et ils se servaient à coup d'_Accio_ (système donnant assez souvent lieu à des batailles de nourriture - et croyez-en Lily, sentir la Bouillabaise pendant une journée entière n'avait rien d'agréable…).

\- Bien dormi ? dit Sirius en attirant à lui, d'un coup de baguette magique, le croissant que Lily allait mordre.

Les chambres (de deux, le plus souvent) des garçons et des filles étaient situés dans des bâtiments différents, mais rien n'empêchait les élèves de se retrouver, dans le parc ou les salles de jeux du rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à 22h. Alors bien entendu (un Maraudeur défie l'autorité par _principe_), ils avaient discuté jusqu'à minuit près de la fontaine Flamel (baptisée d'après le principal mécène de Beauxbâtons).

\- Sirius, moi aussi, j'ai faim !

\- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, répondit docilement Alice.

\- Merci, ma chère Alice, de ne pas ronchonner dès le matin.

Lily allait répliquer qu'elle aurait moins ronchonné avec un croissant dans l'estomac, mais James et Peter arrivèrent au même moment.

\- Bonjour à la plus belle !

\- Je vais finir par me vexer, sourit Alice.

\- Tu es très belle aussi, Alice, dit Peter pour les rattraper.

\- Merci Peter, dit Alice en tirant la langue au Gryffondor à lunettes. Certains ici savent encore ce qu'est la galanterie.

\- De séduisants mensonges ? proposa Sirius.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait Remus ?

\- Une fille vient de lui apporter une lettre de son oncle.

Lily mordit dans une tartine beurrée. Elle savait pertinemment que Remus n'avait pas d'oncle.

James ne sembla cependant pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait répété un code secret, convenu entre Remus et l'élève en question.

C'était une fille de sixième année (en Première, donc) avec un visage passe-partout mais de jolis cheveux châtains et un rire communicatif. Margot. Elle supposait que le fait que Remus soit le seul d'entre eux à avoir sérieusement appris le français avant le voyage (la magie rendait paresseuse…) n'avait pu que contribuer à ce qu'il se fasse des amis.

Le loup-garou leur présenta la jolie fille, qui vient s'asseoir à leur table avec deux autres garçons de Beauxbatons.

\- Margot, se présenta-t-elle en anglais. Je vous présente Jules et Arthur.

\- _Enchanté_, dit Sirius en français. _Voici James, Peter, Alice et Lily. _

Il lui avait bien décoché son sourire le plus charmeur, mais la fille y semblait immunisée. Les deux autres Français les saluèrent avec entrain. Il semblait que la réputation des Maraudeurs les précédait.

\- Vous avez des sorts marrants à nous enseigner ? On a cours de Potions avec Harris, et c'est _mortel_…

Ils parlaient un anglais parfait – de quoi donner des complexes...

Lily aurait écouté la passionnante discussion sur les Farces et attrapes magiques qui s'ensuivit, si elle n'avait pas remarqué un mouvement étrange du côté de la cantine des professeurs - ils mangeaient au-dessus d'eux, mais ils avaient vue sur eux par le biais de balcons (il fallait bien surveiller un peu les élèves – et inversement). Dumbledore venait de quitter la table précipitamment. Enfin, en prétendant prendre son temps. Mais Lily reconnaissait cet air prétendument nonchalant, l'ayant souvent vu sur le visage de James.

Sirius n'en laissa rien paraître, mais lui aussi avait remarqué le départ du directeur. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec lui, puis donna un léger coup de pied à James.

Ils laissèrent Peter, Remus et Alice continuer leur conversation, et prétextèrent la recherche d'une boucle d'oreille perdue dans la pelouse pour sortir de table.

Dumbledore avait déjà disparu lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? leur demanda James.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a dû rentrer en urgence à l'école, fit la voix du professeur McGonagall dans leur dos. Ne me posez pas de question, il m'a seulement dit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire grave, dit-elle en lançant un regard soucieux vers le parc.

Ils échangèrent des regards. McGonagall inquiète ? Le directeur qui partait ? Manquait plus que Voldemort frappe à la porte…

.

.

.  
.

\- _Shhhaaansesyiiiiaa_…

Comme Lord Voldemort s'y était attendu, la porte s'ouvrit. Un passage secret construit par Salazar Serpentard n'était jamais fermé à son Héritier, et déjà quand il était élève, quelques mots de Fourchelangue lui avaient ouvert bien des portes. Bellatrix laissa échapper un glapissement d'excitation, dont l'écho rebondit sur les parois rocheuses du passage.

\- Doucement, Bella, nous sommes des invités surprise, voyons, dit la voix doucereuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ou pas, Tom, dit une voix depuis les profondeurs du passage.

Voldemort se raidit, mais fit mine de ne pas être surpris.

\- Dumbledore. Vous _ici_.

\- Tom, salua le vieil homme. Vous allez sortir d'ici. Et ne jamais revenir.

\- Maître ?

\- T-th, Bella… Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Nous sommes… assez.

\- Assez pour ? dit poliment Dumbledore.

\- Débarrasser cette école de quelques-unes des vermines que vous y avez acceptées.

\- Faites attention, mon concierge est très à cheval sur la propreté des sols de Poudlard…

Par Isis, que cet homme était agaçant !

\- Vous ne pourrez protéger tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe de cet établissement.

\- Peut-être que si, fit la voix d'Alastor Maugrey dans leurs dos.

C'était difficile de voir leur nombre exact, mais Voldemort pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'au moins cinq Aurors, à la lumière de la Lune.

Dumbledore l'avait distrait. Il n'y avait que cette explication.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se regarder indéfiniment comme des chiens de faïence. Ce fut McKinnon qui lança le premier sort.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

\- _Impedimenta_ ! répliqua Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- _Protego_ !

Ce fut le chaos. Les combats amenèrent bientôt Aurors et Mangemorts en extérieur, laissant le passage dans la roche comme champ de bataille exclusif de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin de sortilèges formulés, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient silencieux… Voldemort avait toujours détesté la parlotte.

\- _Incarcerem_ !

Mais Tom Jedusor para sans problème le sort qu'avait lancé Ewan Doroth.

\- _Avada Kedavra_.

C'était le seul sort qui ne puisse être un Informulé. L'intention de tuer devait être exprimée.

Doroth tomba à terre. Dumbledore sut qu'il devait en finir quand un deuxième Auror tomba à terre, stupéfixé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort s'introduire dans le havre de paix qu'il avait construit. Poudlard devait rester hors du contrôle du soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres (« soi-disant », parce qu'à son avis, c'était les Ténèbres qui étaient à présent maîtresses du corps, et de l'esprit, du précédemment appelé Tom Jedusor).

Mais visiblement, Voldemort avait eu la même idée au même moment, et leurs sorts entrèrent en collision et ricochèrent sur les parois autour d'eux. On eut dit un feu d'artifice qui tournait mal. Il y eut d'abord un bourdonnement sourd, puis la terre gronda de plus en plus fort. Comme un orage souterrain, la terre et le roc tremblèrent autour d'eux, et bientôt, s'effondrèrent dans une inévitable avalanche. Les deux duellistes pensèrent la même chose : être avalé par la montagne ne serait pas leur fin.

Dehors, les échanges de sorts s'étaient légèrement calmés, seul Maudrey continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable contre les sorts de Bellatrix. Tous deux avaient suffisamment confiance en leur maître ou ami pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux. Tous les autres combattants gardaient un œil sur l'entrée effondrée du tunnel, et l'autre sur son adversaire.

Un Crac sonore fit bientôt apparaître deux bulles de protection, enfermant les deux mages.

\- Aha !

Maugrey avait stupéfixé avec succès Bellatrix. Rodolphus Lestrange se précipita aussitôt, mais l'Auror était un adversaire de taille. Les sorts se remirent à pleuvoir autour d'eux. Bientôt leur écho atteignit le château et ses habitants. Hagrid arriva en beuglant et assomma deux Mangemorts à mains nues (visiblement le sang de géant qui coulait dans ses veines, lui donnait une certaine imperméabilité aux démonstrations de magie offensive les plus élémentaires). Le professeur Chourave, en robe de chambre, utilisa un sort imitant un cri de bébé mandragore pour assommer un autre assaillant. Le sort ne pouvait agir que sur un sorcier à la fois, mais cette trouvaille ne l'empêcha d'assommer la moitié des Mangemorts présents.

Voyant qu'à chaque minute qui passait, ses troupes perdaient davantage de terrain et finissaient hors d'état de nuire, Voldemort redoublait d'inventivité, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : son bouclier ne pourrait pas le protéger indéfiniment des sorts conjugués de Dumbledore et des trois Aurors encore debout.

Il y eut un moment où le temps sembla s'arrêter, et Voldemort fit apparaître une fumée noire, très noire, qui l'entoura, lui et ses compagnons, et dans laquelle ils disparurent. Pour la plupart, car bientôt, trois silhouettes sortirent des buissons plantés plus haut sur la colline.

Emmeline Vance et Amélia Bones tenaient toutes les deux leur baguette à quelques centimètres du masque (rapidement dissipé d'un coup de baguette de Maugrey) de Wilkes.

\- Bien joué, petites… grommela Maugrey.

Elles ne firent pas mine d'avoir entendu l'Auror au nez mutilé, avant qu'il n'ait mis les mains de l'homme dans des menottes anti-magie (l'argent des Gobelins absorbait toute magie qui puisse lui être hostile).

Lorsqu'ils purent reprendre leur souffle, les questions se bousculaient sur leurs lèvres.

\- Dumbledore, que faits vous ici ? Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils n'ont pas pu transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, professeur, c'est tout bonnement im-pos-sible…

\- Alors il faut les poursuivre !

\- Et par quel côté comptez-vous commencer, Hagrid ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore. Les élèves partis à Beauxbâtons s'y trouvent encore, et sont en train d'apprécier leur petit déjeuner. Je vous suggère de faire de même – sans alerter les élèves. _Non_, ils n'ont pas pu transplaner hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais j'ai bien peur que Voldemort ait des _moyens_ de parcourir de longues distances à _l'intérieur_ de l'enceinte de Poudlard. A cette heure-ci cependant, il a dû atteindre les grilles et transplaner loin d'ici.

\- Comment avez-vous _su_ qu'il serait là ? dit Mrs Chourave d'une voix blanche.

Le bruit des combats l'avait visiblement tiré du lit plus efficacement que son réveil (et si on en croyait le nombre de nez pressés aux fenêtres du château, les derniers évènements n'étaient pas passé plus inaperçus du reste de l'école).

\- Le sixième sens ? Non, Pomona, en tant que Directeur, j'ai une connexion particulière à Poudlard et les protections qui lui sont associées… Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais pas envisagé que Voldemort se présente aux portes de l'école pendant la seule semaine où je m'en absentais. C'était l'occasion idéale pour lui, et j'ai été sot de ne pas y penser.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés. Aucune d'eux n'aurait blâmé le directeur.

Quand il ne fut plus temps d'ignorer que Poudlard était à présent totalement réveillé, le directeur envoya Chourave et Hagrid devant, avec Amélia Bones et Emmeline Vance (qui méritait en effet d'entrer dans l'Ordre, venait-il de décider). Il resta en arrière avec Maugrey, qui aidait ses collègues à se relever, et son dernier protégé, qui s'était accroupi pour fermer les yeux de Doroth.

\- Bonjour Frank…

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur…

\- Albus, appelez-moi Albus, vous n'êtes plus mon élève.

Frank Londubat se releva, et serra la main de Dumbledore, de cette poigne ferme qu'on reconnait aux sorciers qui jouent franc jeu. Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux, seulement plus de détermination.

Maugrey avait l'air ennuyé. Il n'emmenait que rarement les apprentis Aurors sur le terrain, et encore moins des ASPIC+1, mais Londubat l'avait convaincu. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air fâché.

Il s'était déjà retourné vers la ruine qu'était devenu le passage souterrain. Il pouvait attendre la prochaine rentrée, bien sûr, et faire déblayer l'accès aux barques pendant l'été. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à courir après les Mangemorts pris de soudaines envies de promenade nocturne. Mais il avait une meilleure idée.

\- _Piertotum locomotor_.

L'instant d'après, des hommes de glaise s'affairaient pour redonner au passage sa forme originelle. Dumbledore ne les rendormirait pas, le travail fini. Ils n'auraient qu'un ordre de conduite : une fois le passage dégagé, ils le surveilleraient – quiconque venant de la Salle Commune des Serpentards serait arrêtée et le directeur en serait averti.

\- Finalement, cette idée de Club de Duels, Dumbledore… repensez-y…

\- C'est tout réfléchi, Alastor…

Maugrey hocha la tête et repartit avec les autres Aurors, emmenant avec lui le corps sans vie de son collègue. Et Dumbledore marcha lentement vers le château, du pas d'un vieillard ployant sous le poids des âges.

.

.

.

.

\- Alors… ton oncle ? chuchota Lily.

Remus lui jeta un regard. Bien entendu, Lily Evans ne s'était pas laissé abusée.

\- Jeudi soir, j'ai rendez-vous au BDE, je passerai la nuit avec les autres élèves invités.

Lily traduit : le soir de la pleine lune, j'irai rejoindre les autres pensionnaires de Beauxbâtons qui sont des loups-garou et on s'amusera toute la nuit dans une pièce insonorisée et hermétiquement fermée.

\- Tu seras en forme pour vendredi ? La soirée d'Halloween ? précisa-t-elle devant son air perdu.

\- Halloween… Ils font un banquet ici aussi ?

\- Une soirée dansante et costumée, répliqua-t-elle, semblant savourer chaque mot.

\- …Il le faut vraiment ? dit-il d'un air douloureux.

\- Ouiiiii ! dit Alice, qui était assise juste derrière eux. Tes amis ont même des idées de costumes pour toi !

\- C'est exactement ce que je craignais… Un loup-garou, je suppose ?

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit et Remus leva les yeux au ciel. L'ironie avait toujours été caractéristique de l'humour Sirius.

Heureusement, ils étaient les seuls élèves de Poudlard assis au fond de la classe. Tous les autres avaient voulu se faire bien voir de la jolie et jeune femme qui enseignait la Métamorphose. McGonagall aurait sans doute été vexée de voir quels moyens étaient nécessaires, pour intéresser certains garçons à la matière qu'elle enseignait.

\- Je pensais à me déguiser en diablotin, dit Alice, pensivement. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée…

\- Non, ça ne t'irait pas du tout, répondirent simultanément Lily et Remus, avant de rire sous cape.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Alice, mais peu importe en quoi tu te déguises, tu n'effrayeras personne… alors vise plutôt les costumes qui mettront ta frimousse en valeur...

Alice prit un air vexé, et refusa catégoriquement de se déguiser en chat ou en hibou en peluche pour leur faire plaisir.

Elle était en train de considérer à haute voix l'idée de Lily (se déguiser en princesse), quand…

\- Vous au fond ! Si vous avez le temps de parler, je suppose que c'est que vous savez tous faire Disparaître les gros objets ! dit la voix énervée du professeur.

Lily la regarda. Elle se sentait d'humeur à l'effronterie.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que toutes les tables de la classe Disparaissaient. Y compris le bureau du professeur. Dévoilant par là même le fait que quatre élèves jouaient au pouilleux sous leurs pupitres, tandis que d'autres s'échangeaient des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu.

Lily se retourna vers Remus, pendant que le professeur tentait de rétablir le calme dans sa classe.

\- On disait quoi déjà ? Ah, oui…

.

.

.

.

\- Tu as vu sa tête ?

Lily ne se joignit pas aux rires de ses amis. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir été si… arrogante. Elle allait revenir dans la classe pour s'excuser auprès du professeur, quand elle surprit la conversation que tenait Remus avec la dénommée Margot.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir _honte_ d'être un lou… un tu-sais-quoi ! C'est ce que tu es, et ce n'est ni pire, ni mieux que ce qu'est n'importe quel sorcier : unique !

\- Tu ne comprends pas… ici ça ne pose pas de problème… mais pour moi, Beauxbâtons est une parenthèse, et si jamais quelqu'un apprenait ici que je ne suis pas ce que je semble, ça attirait des problèmes à Dumbledore… sans parler du fait que je serai sur la liste noire de tous les employeurs possibles du Royaume-Uni !

Lily les laissa passer devant elle. Le Château de Beauxbâtons manquait sérieusement d'alcôves et de recoins où se cacher. Remus échangea un sourire avec elle, puis entraîna Margot vers la cantine.

Lily n'avait plus envie de s'excuser, elle avait envie d'aller taquiner Remus. Celui-ci avait clairement trouvé plus qu'une amie en Margot. Elle ignorait si la jeune fille était une louve-garou, elle savait seulement qu'elle était très impliquée dans un mouvement français pour l'égalité entre les créatures magiques semi-humaines et les sorciers. Elle défendait les droits des élèves sirènes, vampires, mi-gobelins et autres de l'école, au sein du Bureau des Etudiants, et les aidaient à adapter leurs cours en fonction de leurs spécificités magiques.

\- Tu t'es excusée ? fit James, quand elle revient.

\- Hum… j'ai décidé que je me rattraperai quand on sera de retour à l'école. Ici, je peux être qui je veux. Y compris une arrogante Mlle Je-Sais-Tout.

Peter lui lança un drôle de regard. Il pensait à l'identité provisoire qu'il s'était créé pour plaire à Juliette Meliflua, et il comprenait parfaitement l'idée.

De l'autre côté, Alice et les sœurs Figg reparlaient déguisements d'Halloween.

Les costumes qu'on faisait apparaître par magie avaient l'inconvénient d'être éphémères, contrairement aux vêtements matériels qu'on achetait. L'histoire de la bonne fée de Cendrillon (une sorcière, en réalité, si on en croyait les sources qu'avait le monde magique) n'était pas si fantaisiste… en admettant que le sort soit posé vers 21h, il y avait de grandes chances que les costumes ainsi créés, commencent à se dégrader vers minuit, sans renouvellements réguliers du sort…

Si Lily avait eu des cheveux blonds aussi longs et des yeux orangés comme les jumelles, elle se serait sûrement habillée en fée ou en Dame blanche, mais la liste proposée par les deux sœurs reflétaient davantage leur petit (ou gros) grain de folie : une Banshee, une pieuvre, une mariée vampire, une limace ( !), une citrouille (on faisait plus sexy…) ou Rowena Serdaigle (c'était encore la proposition la moins farfelue, mais sauf erreur de sa part, c'était Helga Poufsouffle qui avait été blonde…) . Sans parler des costumes à faire à deux : des siamoises maléfiques, une sirène bicéphale, etc.

Dans le monde moldu, Lily se serait déguisée en sorcière… mais dans ce monde-ci, ç'aurait été grotesque. Elle hésitait donc entre Morticia Adams (mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le charisme) et piquer à Alice l'idée du costume de diablotin (parce que James lui avait dit qu'il la verrait bien en costume d'ange, et que Lily trouvait que c'était plutôt le genre d'idée que Narcissa pouvait avoir…).

.

Ils sortirent dans le parc, entre le dessert (des profiteroles…) et le début des cours. Il faisait toujours beau et chaud ici. Ils sentaient que ce serait d'autant plus déprimant de rentrer à Poudlard pour l'hiver… Ils avaient rapidement compris pourquoi l'uniforme de Beauxbatons était pâle et leurs capes en soie. Les robes noires avaient leur utilité en Angleterre, mais ici, attirer le soleil leur donnait l'impression d'être des bougies de cire en train de fondre.

\- Ouch !

Lily venait de s'étaler sur le sol. La racine sur laquelle elle venait de trébucher se rétracta dès que Alice l'eût aidée à se relever.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? dit-elle, énervée.

Elle vit Severus qui la regardait de loin. Son groupe d'amis les regardait en riant. Elle leur lança un regard noir et continua son chemin. James et Peter étaient assis sur le rebord de la fontaine Flamel.

Sirius était en train de déchiffrer l'écriteau fixé sur le bassin.

\- Nicolas Flamel (c. 1326-…)… le même que sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille ?

Lily ne le charria pas, puisqu'elle aussi connaissait la plupart des célébrités du monde magique par le biais de ces sucreries.

\- Oui, comme sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille.

\- C'est un pote de Dumbledore, alors ?

\- _Et_ un des plus grands alchimistes de tous les temps ? fit Lily. Franchement, Sirius…

\- Oh, tout le monde n'a pas suivi des cours d'Arithmancie…

\- Mais tout le monde a suivi les cours de Binns…

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna.

\- Tout le monde a _assisté_ au cours de Binns, Lily… Allez, debout…

.

.

.

Le loup noir hurla. Les autres firent de même. Ils se rapprochèrent et se reniflèrent. Remus n'était pas de leur meute, mais ils l'acceptaient pour un soir.

Un autre loup gratta le sol de terre battue. Il n'y avait pas d'issue par-là, l'école y avait veillé. Par le haut ? Non plus.

Le nouveau loup tremblotait. Il était claustrophobe. Il était habitué à un espace plus grand et à avoir des meubles à casser. Ses jouets. Et puis il entendit des voix familières et se calma.

\- Margot, c'est ça ? fit James à la fille qui surveillait l'immense fosse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs !

Une voix bien impérieuse pour une si jeune fille, pensa Sirius.

\- On vient voir notre ami. Remus.

Elle leur lança un regard soupçonneux et garda sa baguette pointée sur eux.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Le calmer ?

Margot vit que le gros loup couleur sable reniflait l'air dans leur direction.

\- Je ne vois pas comment… Il doit rester en bas et c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve avec ses congénères… Ca va le calmer.

Les trois Maraudeurs devaient admettre qu'elle avait raison. Remus ne semblait pas s'être encore mordu ou griffé, mais il regardait dans leur direction en gémissant.

\- Un professeur va bientôt passer, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher…

Ils échangèrent des regards. C'était la première fois qu'ils laissaient Remus seul depuis qu'ils connaissaient son secret, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de leur aide.

\- Très bien, dit James.

\- Cornedrue… commença Peter.

\- On ne peut rien faire de plus, si ? Alors on y va…

\- Attendez… dit Margot alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la salle. Ça veut dire que d'habitude vous _l'accompagniez_ les nuits de pleine lune ? Mais _comment_ ?

Sirius lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

\- Secret de Maraudeur…

.

.

.

.

\- J'adore Halloween… dit Sirius à côté d'elle.

\- Tu adores surtout que les filles te regardent.

Il émit un bruit de gorge amusé, mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il s'était débrouillé pour avoir un déguisement qui a) mette en avant son corps musclé b) lui permette d'embrasser des filles dans le cou, sous prétexte de jouer son personnage …

\- Un Comte Dracula sexy ? dit une fille.

\- _Seriously ? _fit son amie dans son plus bel anglais.

\- _Hum, no…_ _Sirius Black_.

La fille sourit, et partit au bras de Sirius.

\- Class-ique, bougonna Lily à voix basse, en se retrouvant seule au milieu de la salle bondée.

\- Tu disais ? dit une voix derrière elle.

\- Que toi non plus, tu n'as pas compris le principe d'Halloween…

Alice n'était pas effrayante du tout. Avec ses oreilles pointues et la couronne de fleurs posée sur ses cheveux courts, elle était une parfaite reine des elfes. Beaucoup trop mignonne pour faire peur à qui que ce soit.

Plus loin, Hildegarde, deux cornes rouges dépassant de ses cheveux bouclés, dansait avec un garçon de Beauxbâtons.

\- Tu ne fais pas peur non plus…

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention… Sinon, je me serai déguisée en Numéro-du-1er-novembre-de-la-_Gazette_…

\- _Lily_, essaie de t'amuser.

\- Mais _j'essaie_. Seulement, Dumbledore n'est toujours pas rentré.

\- Non, mais il y a tout un tas de garçons déguisés en Merlin, si tu veux…

Ca lui arracha un pauvre sourire. Alice prit ses mains et tenta de la faire danser au son de la musique. L'académie, d'ordinaire si ordonnée et propre sur elle, avait décidé de leur proposer une vraie soirée pour jeunes, avec Biéraubeurre, piste de danse et musique actuelle. Selon l'ancienne tradition qui voulait qu'on danse et rie jusqu'à ne plus avoir peur, pendant la Fête de la Mort.

En allant vers le buffet, elles croisèrent trois Sinistros (désolés d'avoir eu la même idée, mais qui pensaient du coup à se recomposer sous la forme d'un chien à trois têtes), des duos déguisés de manière à former horizontalement un centaure et verticalement un troll, un elfe de maison, une Méduse (très réussie), le Cousin Machin de la famille Addams (… quoique dans ce cas précis, Lily ne soit pas sûre qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un élève sous sa forme réelle) et deux originaux qui s'étaient déguisés en Jedi et en Samantha de _Ma Sorcière bien-aimée_. Il y avait aussi deux Détraqueurs, une Mélusine, une Morgane, une Viviane, deux dragons et… les jumelles Figg. L'une s'était finalement changée en épouvantail, l'autre (Chiara, sans doute, car elle aimait beaucoup les chapeaux originaux) s'était débrouillée pour se greffer le temps d'une soirée des pinces sur le crâne, six yeux supplémentaires sur le visage, et huit pattes à la taille (dur pour danser…), de sorte à ressembler à une énorme araignée. Narcissa était magnifique (pour changer…) en Noyée, et Severus était déguisé en chauve-souris (ce qui ne le changeait pas beaucoup, mais un costume de chimiste fou ne lui aurait pas été, Lily devait l'admettre).

Et…

Les deux filles explosèrent de rire en voyant s'approcher les autres Maraudeurs. Remus avait l'air d'être très malheureux (et d'avoir très chaud) dans son costume de loup-garou (Margot, à son bras, en sirène, avait l'air plutôt contente de ce pied de nez)… Peter avait l'air d'être peu convaincu par son costume de chevalier décapité (clairement inspiré par Nick-quasi-sans-tête… mais la tête assez détachable pour la porter sous le bras), et James portait les couleurs rouge et or de leur Maison.

\- Godric Gryffondor ! C'est une super idée, dit Alice, très enthousiaste. Enlève juste les lunettes et…

\- Et je nagerai dans le flou et j'écraserai les pieds de tout le monde… Puis-je inviter à danser cette… paysanne moyenâgeuse? dit James en regardant Lily. Mélusine ? Sorcière de Salem. Non ? Alors… hum…

Lily le regarda, amusée, bras croisés.

\- Sorcière médiévale. Et persécutée, lui souffla Alice.

Les cheveux roux faisaient tout le costume.

\- Juste Lily, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Gryffondor…

Ils rirent. Alice alla danser avec une momie (et regretta rapidement d'avoir choisi un cavalier si… bandelettu …), et James et Lily de leur côté. Ils virent passer devant eux Sirius et deux Françaises déguisées en succubes.

\- Je songe sérieusement à lui acheter une laisse, dit Lily.

\- Des _années_ que j'y pense…

.

.

.

Un deuxième (et sans doute dernier) titre de chapitre qui fait référence à des souris ^^ Je ne sais pas… l'inspiration du moment ^^ Bref, on retourne bientôt à Poudlard !


	30. Chapter 29 : Cluedo

**Chapitre 29 :** Cluedo

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Lily et Alice s'approchèrent du groupe d'élèves de Poudlard qui était en train de parler de manière animée, voire alarmée, à un professeur Flitwick qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le voyant dépasser de la masse de septième année, Lily agrippa le bras de Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu avais raison.

Elle saisit le numéro du _Courier international des sorciers du jour _(le 1er novembre) qu'il lui tendait. A la une :

** Attaque de l'école Poudlard: le directeur tente d'étouffer l'affaire. **

L'article était signé « Musketeer (Royaume-Uni) » (une précision due à la large distribution de ce journal, qui tirait sa spécificité – et son coût - de l'encre auto-traductrice ainsi, le même tirage pouvait être lu par des sorciers parlant n'importe quelle langue (terrestre)).

\- Le père de Frank refuse de publier ses articles, alors elle a dû passer par une voie détournée…

\- Mais est-ce que c'est _vrai_ ?

\- Je pense… rappelle-toi le départ de Dumbledore…

\- _Voldemort_ lui-même s'est rendu à l'école ? dit Alice, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, dans un souffle. Et il n'y a pas eu de … victimes ?

\- Aucune selon Rita, dit James en arrivant derrière eux, l'air soucieux. McGonagall a dit que nous devions faire nos sacs on part cet après-midi…

\- Si tôt ?

\- Elle a peur que nous ne soyons la cible d'une autre attaque si nous rentrons à l'heure annoncée aux parents…

\- Mais rentrer en catastrophe est tout aussi _prévisible_…

\- L'article dit ce que Voldemort voulait ?

\- Je crois que c'est assez clair… l'important est qu'il n'a pas réussi, dit Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Allez manger et ne tardez pas ensuite à faire vos valises, dit la voix flûtée de Flitwick, reprise en échos, par celle, plus autoritaire, de McGonagall.

Elle, ne se laissa pas submergée par l'essaim de questions qui se bousculaient sur leurs lèvres.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a seulement envoyé les nouvelles qu'_il_ estimait nécessaire, alors prenez votre mal en patience. Vous devez seulement savoir que tout le monde va bien au château. Maintenant, allez manger. Non, miss Evans, je n'ai pas plus d'information pour vous.

James et elle, qui avaient pensé que leur statut de Préfets-en-chef leur vaudrait plus de précision, se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire avec les autres. L'ambiance autour des tables n'était pas très enthousiaste – mis à part le fait que la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient couché très tard après la fête, la nouvelle d'un départ anticipé signifiait qu'ils devaient dire au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis dans la précipitation. Remus et Margot parlaient ensemble en bout de table, l'air visiblement préoccupés Peter était très silencieux, et même Sirius n'était pas d'humeur à faire une de ses blagues efficaces pour alléger une atmosphère pesante.

Lily et Alice convinrent silencieusement de finir de manger rapidement pour avoir le temps d'envoyer une lettre à Frank (sans bien sûr mentionner le fait qu'elles soient sur le point de quitter l'Académie).

.

.

\- Tu n'as pas vu mon chapeau ?

Lily, qui était assise sur son lit, tête en bas et jambes contre le mur, se laissa glisser et jeta un coup d'œil alentours.

\- Sous ton lit… avec ta brosse à cheveux.

Alice les attrapa et les lança dans sa valise, qui semblait déjà pleine à craquer, puisqu'Alice n'avait pas pris le temps de la ranger.

\- Roh… j'aurai dû apprendre ce sort qu'Andromeda utilise…

\- Tu sais, on a le temps de plier nos vêtements, ce n'est pas comme si on devait quitter l'école dans la précipitation...

Au même moment, la voix de Mary retentit dans le couloir :

\- Branle-bas de combat ! McGo emmène les dernières valises et inspecte les chambres !

Lily descendit paresseusement ses jambes du mur et soupira.

\- Le _monde_ _entier_ aime à me contredire…

\- C'est sans doute Sirius qui l'a soudoyé…

.

.

.

Ils ne rentraient finalement pas en car, mais dans ce qui ressemblait à un carrosse. Un _gros_ carrosse. Plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Comme le T.A.R.D.I. S., pensa Lily en se rappelant la série TV de son enfance.

Avec quatre pégases géants devant, et une altitude de cinq mille mètres.

Le professeur de Défense de Beauxbâtons, qui semblait être une amie intime de Dumbledore, l'avait mis à leur disposition. Les moyens de transports intraçables se faisaient rares et celui-ci avait l'avantage d'être assez insolite pour que personne d'autre n'y ait pensé.

L'intérieur était… très Beauxbâtons. Il y avait une salle principale, assez spacieuse pour qu'ils puissent tous y dormir (selon Flitwick et le cochet, cependant, le trajet ne durerait pas plus de 12 heures, même en faisant des pauses régulières pour reposer les Palominos), ce qui donnait à l'habitacle un air de caravane luxueuse. Une moquette bleue tapissait le sol, et des dais, des paravents et d'épais rideaux divisaient l'espace en formant de petites alcôves. Il y avait six baies vitrées (qui correspondaient aux six fenêtres visibles de l'extérieur du carrosse), et des canapés de cuir bleu – visiblement à la taille de la propriétaire du carrosse (autrement dit, chacun d'entre eux pouvait servir de lit pour quatre personnes).

Gidéon Prewett était assis à l'avant avec le cocher français, dans une espèce de petite cabine qui les protégeait du froid et de l'humidité des nuages.

Lily était en train de regarder Peter et Alice jouer aux échecs (version sorcier) – Peter était vraiment doué ! – sur le canapé qu'ils occupaient, Hildegarde, Basile, Remus, Mary, Alice, Peter et elle, quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dehors. Ils étaient en train de traverser une couche de nuages particulièrement épaisse, quand un soudain rayon de soleil l'avait rendu transparente, et elle était presque sûr que… là, encore !

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette. Un Stupéfix pouvait-il marcher à travers une vitre ?

Non, Lily, tu es encore trop téméraire… pensa-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas alerter tout le monde pour rien. Elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin, et le plia en forme de lys, avec ce message : «_ On croise beaucoup _d'oiseaux_ verts de nos jours _», puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre (s'attirant par là un regard noir d'un groupe de Serpentards frileux), et dirigea le petit origami vers l'avant du carrosse.

Il revient presqu'aussitôt, avec un message griffonné par Gidéon.

_C'est dans l'Ordre des choses. _

Lily fut soulagée. Le sorcier sur le balai était l'un des leurs.

James lui jeta un drôle d'air derrière ses cartes de Bataille explosive. Elle lui retourna, d'un air innocent, qui ne le trompa pas, mais il ne s'appesantit pas sur l'évènement, puisque le paquet dans les mains de Sirius venait d'exploser.

Ils rirent, mais Lily vit bien que Remus se forçait un peu. Il n'était pas très en forme, et avait fait la sieste pendant une bonne partie du voyage - Lily savait qu'il regrettait surtout l'ambiance si étonnante de Beauxbâtons, et la politique de l'académie, du point de vue de l'accueil des créatures magiques.

\- Margot va faire le voyage à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.

Il acquiesça et sembla se détendre un peu.

\- Souris, ou je dis à Chiara que tu veux bien être son prochain cobaye ?

Remus jeta un regard horrifié à Xenophilius, qui se baladait depuis plus d'une heure la tête en bas (un sort d'inversion de gravité circonscrit à un seul être humain). Comme d'habitude, les jumelles employaient des sorts _avant_ d'en chercher le contre-sort, et pour celui-ci, visiblement, même Flitwick ne pouvait rien faire (il préféra lancer un de ses proverbes chéris – « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre »).

\- Sans façon…

\- Qui veut faire un karaoké !? lança Sirius à côté d'eux. Lunaaard ! Chante avec moi !

\- QUAND EST-CE QU'ON ARRIVE ?

.

.

.

.

\- Eloignez-vous de cet arbre !

Eh, oui, pensa-t-elle en voyant l'air dépité des élèves qui s'amusaient à lancer une balle sur le Saule cogneur, les préfets sont rentrés.

Visiblement, tous les élèves avaient reçu la permission de minuit pour les accueillir.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à tous se précipiter (Dumbledore en tête) sur le Carrosse, qui s'était écrasé lourdement sur la pelouse.

Peter et Mary furent les premier à sortir, le teint verdâtre - traverser les boucliers de Poudlard ne se faisait pas comme on coupait du beurre, et tout le monde n'avait pas supporté de la même manière les turbulences… Pendant que les Serpentards sortaient leurs valises du coffre (géant), Lily laissa traîner ses oreilles du côté des professeurs.

\- Pas de problème pour atterrir ?

\- On a dû attendre votre autorisation mais ensuite, tout a été, disait Gidéon.

\- Ca veut dire que les sorts sont bien en place, acquiesça Dumbledore.

\- Des nouvelles de Vous-savez-qui ?

\- Pas ici, Minerva…

Flûte.

Lily se retourna… et se retrouva nez-à-nez à James, qui avait visiblement eu la même idée qu'elle. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Lily ! James !

Amélia Bones se dirigeait vers eux. Elle rendit précipitamment son badge de Préfète-en-chef à Lily, comme s'il avait été maudit.

\- Je suis bien contente que vous soyez rentrés !

\- L'attaque de Vous-savez-qui mise à part, il s'est passé des choses graves ?

\- Pas ici, souffla-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

James ensorcela leurs malles pour qu'elles les suivent et ils remontèrent la pente avec Amélia.

Ils allèrent dans une des salles de travail du rez-de-chaussée, et Lily referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Les portraits s'agitent plus qu'avant la nuit… je pense que certains ont été ensorcelés par des élèves pour les prévenir du passage des préfets et des professeurs. Et dernièrement, les professeurs Brûlopot et Sulghorn ont dû soigner plusieurs animaux de compagnie, malades ou blessé – tous appartenant à des Nés-moldus, comme _par hasard_… Dumbledore n'a pas encore trouvé le coupable, mais ce petit jeu macabre ne peut plus durer…

Lily se sentit vaguement soulagée : au moins, pour ça, on ne pourrait pas blâmer les septième année.

\- Ah, et vu ce qui s'est passé hier, le professeur Dodge n'attend que vous pour commencer le Club de Duel – la première réunion est mardi soir.

On était samedi. Leur voyage scolaire s'était achevé 12h plus tôt. Voldemort avait attaqué leur école la veille. Et les examens de décembre commençaient dans deux semaines.

Des _vacances_ ! De _vacuum_ : le vide ! Etait-ce _trop_ demander ?

\- Tu connais mieux les élèves de ton année et des années inférieures que nous, Amélia… tu sais qui a pu faire ça ? demandait James.

\- Non… tout le monde a été étonnamment calme pendant votre absence…

\- Personne n'a essayé de profiter de l'attaque ?

\- Si, Nott a attaqué un élève de quatrième année, Paul Malkovitz. Dumbledore l'a _renvoyé_. Visiblement, ce n'était que la dixième fois cette année que Dumbledore le punissait pour ce genre de trucs…

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression crois que Dumbledore donne _beaucoup_ de cartons jaunes avant de réellement intervenir…

Amélia acquiesça. Lily la dévisageait toujours. Elle avait toujours eu de l'intuition.

\- Tu étais présente lors des combats, n'est-ce pas.

Amélia avança sa mâchoire carrée, ce qui lui donnait un air ferme et sévère.

\- Oui.

\- Merci. On va prendre le relais maintenant, et trouver qui empoisonne les animaux des Nés-moldus.

Son visage se détendit un peu.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez de retour.

Sur le chemin de la Salle commune, Lily ne put s'empêcher de taquiner James.

\- « On va prendre le relais »… on est quoi ? Une espèce d'escouade de la police magique, mais sans le titre ?

Il lui lança un regard en coin. Oui, elle supposait qu'il avait raison. C'était un peu ce qu'ils étaient, en un sens.

.

.  
.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser que déjà, leurs devoirs de Préfets les rappelaient à l'ordre. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, un hibou vacilla légèrement en apportant sa lettre à sa propriétaire (Eve Stebbins) avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras. Le professeur Brûlopot se précipita, mais il dut lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et la première année éclata en sanglot.

\- Un empoisonnement, grommela-t-il. Encore.

Le vieux professeur avait beau avoir des bézoards plein les poches depuis les premiers empoisonnements de hiboux, visiblement, cette fois-ci, c'était trop tard. Les Poufsouffles autour tentèrent de réconforter leur protégée, et Basile sa petite sœur, mais rien n'y fit.

Alice leur fit passer un message sur lequel étaient inscrit au moins trois sorts de protection ou de détection des poisons. Lily savait qu'elle était inquiète pour Abélard et ne le laissait plus sortir du dortoir, de peur qu'il ne mange quelque chose, glouton qu'il était, proposé par un élève mal intentionné.

\- Je vais voir si Aquila va bien.

La veille, sa chouette l'avait attendue sur l'arbre près duquel le Carrosse avait atterri, elle allait donc bien. Mais la chouette d'Eva mangeait dans les mangeoires de la volière, comme tous les petits messagers de l'école. Sirius décida de l'accompagner - Nemesis et les autres pouvaient être les prochaines victimes collatérales.

Dans la Volière, ils trouvèrent un autre oiseau, un petit hibou moyen-duc, étalé les ailes en croix sur le sol. Les autres rapaces étaient dans tous les états. Lily ne les avait jamais vus aussi agités, en pleine journée. Habituellement, ils jetaient aux visiteurs un rapide coup d'œil avant de recacher leur bec sous une aile, mais là, ils les regardaient avec hostilité, en piaillant ou battant des ailes.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rentrer, dit Sirius. Nemesis !

Il émit un petit sifflement. Plusieurs gros hiboux y répondirent par des claquements de bec. Puis, ils entendirent un gros battement d'ailes, et le hibou grand-duc que James et Sirius partageaient pour leur courrier se percha sur la rambarde de l'escalier, à côté d'eux.

\- Salut mon vieux… dit-il en lui grattant les plumes sous le cou. Tu ne saurais pas où est cette vieille Aquila ?

La tête aux yeux oranges se pencha de côté, puis claqua du bec. Une minute plus tard, Aquila vint se poser tranquillement à côté de lui.

\- Elle aussi aime jouer avec tes nerfs, on dirait…

\- Fais gaffe, Black, ou je te trouverai autres points communs moins reluisants avec elle…

Lily était vraiment mordante lorsqu'elle était inquiète.

\- Comme ?

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir… Bon, comment on procède… ?

Sirius sortit sa baguette.

\- _Accio_ boîte incriminée !

Elle n'aurait pas pensé que ça marcherait. Elle était en train de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire goguenard, quand elle aperçut une boîte en carton de Miamhibous fuser vers eux.

\- Mais _quel_ idiot !

\- J'ai trouvé l'arme du crime ! protesta-t-il.

\- Tu l'as surtout déplacé de l'endroit où elle était ! Sa localisation aurait pu être un indice !

\- Roooh, bah je ne fais plus rien, alors, si c'est pour me faire engueuler à chaque fois…

Lily se pinça le haut du nez, exaspérée, avant de s'immobiliser, et de le regarder comme s'il était un génie.

\- Heu… Lily ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentours.

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- _Pardon_ ?

\- Déshabille-toi et change-toi en chien, Sirius ! siffla-t-elle, agacée.

\- Bon, bon…

\- Tu as un odorat exceptionnel sous cette forme, tu peux remonter jusqu'au coupable !

\- Ah oui, quand on explique, tout de suite, ça…

Elle lui jeta son plus beau regard sévère, et il se métamorphosa. Il renifla longuement la boîte en carton et éternua.

\- Ca sent le parfum et quelque chose comme du musc, dit-il une fois retransformé.

\- Préviens, Sirius ! protesta-t-elle, le visage crispé comme si elle avait du citron dans les yeux.

Les vêtements ne se matérialisaient et dématérialisaient pas automatiquement avec l'Animagie…

\- Oh, ça va, il y a pire que mon corps de dieu grec, non ? Quoique tu n'aies pas d'élément de comparaison, si j'en crois Jam… Aïeuh ! dit-il en évitant une deuxième taloche.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet du jour ! dit-elle, le teint rose. On doit trouver qui empoisonne ces animaux !

\- Bon alors, ça sent la belladone et la ciguë – pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour la cause des empoisonnements… Et en plus de l'odeur des Miamhibou habituels, il y a du musc… ça se trouve dans pas mal de parfums…

\- Sais-tu combien de personnes portent du parfum dans cette école ? dit-elle exaspérée.

\- La dernière personne à avoir touché cette boîte est un garçon, Lily, j'en suis presque sûr… mais je ne sais pas si je peux reconnaître cette odeur sur quelqu'un autrement que sous ma forme canine… Remus doit en être capable, même quand il n'est pas un loup, il a un super-odorat…

Ils convinrent donc de rentrer au château. Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas fini (on était le dimanche matin). L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor les accueillit avec une mine sombre.

\- Entraînement Quidditch annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à cause des « récents évènements », dit Helios Bibleton.

\- Oh, désolé pour vous…

\- Du nouveau ? chuchota James en se resservant de croissants (Il semblait que pour s'excuser d'avoir raccourci leur voyage dans l'Hexagone, le Directeur ait demandé aux cuisines de ne faire que des repas français jusqu'au lundi)

\- Elle a encore trouvé le moyen de me traiter d'idiot ! se plaint Sirius, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lily.

\- On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, fut la seule défense de l'intéressée.

\- Au fond, tu sais que c'est affectueux…

\- Et puis ce n'est que la première fois aujourd'hui…

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, là, les gars…

\- Du nouveau pour les empoisonnements de hiboux ? répéta James, exaspérée.

\- « Je suspecte un élève d'avoir tenté d'empoisonner des hiboux, avec une boîte de Miamhibou, dans la Volière», dit Lily. J'ai l'impression de jouer au _Cluedo Grandeur nature_, depuis l'an dernier… Le côté fictionnel en moins…

\- C'était de la belladone et de la ciguë, dit Sirius.

\- Trouvable dans n'importe quel nécessaire à Potions.

\- Eliminons déjà les élèves du voyage, proposa Hildegarde.

\- Et tous ceux qui ne font plus Potions après leurs BUSEs…

\- Oh, maintenant, on joue à _Qui est-ce ?_, soupira Alice.

Remus fit remarquer que ce n'était pas probant tout le monde pouvait avoir accès aux réserves de ses camarades.

\- De la belladone, comme dans la Biérraubeurre l'an dernier ? fit Peter, à un moment.

Lily acquiesça elle y avait pensé. Peter s'enthousiasma.

\- Ce serait la même personne ? Ca éliminerait les première année, déjà et…

\- Ca peut n'avoir rien à voir…

\- Ou si ! Ou alors c'est un malfaiteur qui recopie les moyens d'action du premier ? Comme par hommage ?

Lily ne semblait pas être la seule à être sceptique.

\- La Bièraubeurre ne visait pas spécifiquement les Nés-moldus, c'était plutôt une vengeance contre l'équipe de Quidditch, je pense… dit-elle doucement. En tous cas, le seul indice qu'on ait, c'est une odeur de musc.

\- « L'empoisonneur musqué » !

\- « Démuscons le coupable » ! renchérit Sirius.

\- Oh, deux minutes sans mauvais jeux de mots, est-ce trop demander ? dit Liv, qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis que Xenophilius Lovegood sortait avec sa sœur jumelle.

Alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter la Grande Salle, Lily entendit Rita Skeeter, qui avait _bien entendu_ écouté toute la conversation, chuchoter à l'insignifiant bellâtre qu'était son petit ami :

\- « Démuscons le coupable »… Ca pourrait faire un bon titre… Mais il faudrait que je sache d'où vient l'information… je me demande comment …

Pour cette fois, le sort informulé de Bloclangue qui l'atteignit ne vint pas d'un Maraudeur.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lundi matin, Lily s'était tranquillement installée pour lire un livre devant la salle de Métamorphose, quand Sirius apparut au coin du couloir, affolé, courut jusqu'à sa hauteur, s'arrêta devant elle dans un dérapage contrôlé (assez _cool_, il faut dire) et la supplia :

\- Fais semblant de me parler !

\- Je te parle. Et il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

\- C'est faux. Tu sais, j'ai aidé James à apprendre le règlement par cœur, cet été.

\- Ca valait le coup d'essayer… soupira-t-elle. Et tu te caches de … ?

Il lui lança un regard éloquent et elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Une Calypso Varens aux yeux rougis les dépassa, suivie de sa foule d'amies, qui leur lancèrent au passage des regards meurtriers. Une telle hostilité ne pouvait qu'être le signe d'une solidarité féminine farouche.

\- Par Merlin, Sirius, tu ne peux pas larguer toutes les filles avec qui tu sors, parce qu'elles te tapent sur les nerfs !

\- Tu as pris l'option Télépathie aux ASPICs ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Calypso.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois invoquer le mot « amoureux » pour t'excuser d'avoir quitté une fille.

Et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sirius mal à l'aise.

\- C'est Emmeline, hein ?

Il lui lança un regard perçant, mais pas surpris.

\- Ne te moque pas. Et pas un mot aux autres !

\- J'ai l'air de me moquer ? Mais Sirius, si tu veux que cette fille s'intéresse à toi, il va falloir que tu changes…

Emmeline Vance n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui on était habitué à voir Sirius. Elle était plutôt taciturne, voire cassante, avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ni coquette, ni avenante, elle avait même des traits plutôt masculins… Mais Lily savait qu'elle était très amie avec Hildegarde, et ça ne pouvait que signifier que c'était une chouette fille, intègre, loyale et intelligente.

\- Pourquoi elle ? dit-elle en refermant son livre de Métamorphose.

\- … Peut-être parce que c'est la première (et seule) fille qui m'ait jamais envoyé sur les roses.

\- Ouh, elle me plait de plus en plus, cette fille… dit Lily en riant.

Ca, et les gifles comme baptêmes d'amitié… à se demander si l'Animagus n'était pas un peu maso.

\- Des conseils ? grommela Sirius.

Elle souleva un sourcil amusé.

\- Montre lui que tu es sérieux, en étant… abstinent ?

\- Quel est ce mot, mademoiselle Evans ? s'exclama Sirius, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Naooon, je n'entends rien, lalalalalala… !

Lily soupira.

\- Tu es un cas désespéré…

L'heure suivante fut un désastre.

D'abord, parce que Sirius s'était assis à côté d'elle. Or, McGonagall avait un _don_ pour repérer l'œil bovin de l'étudiant en manque de sommeil, et passa donc son temps à les interroger (certes, ça rapporta en tout une trentaine de points à Gryffondor, mais elle aurait sincèrement préféré dormir…)

Mais surtout, parce que le fait que ledit jeune homme soit assis à côté d'elle lui attira des regards plus noirs les uns que les autres de la part de la clique de Calypso. Comme si _elle,_ aurait pu avoir envie de lui voler _Sirius_ ?

.

.

.

Vers 16 heures, Lily alla trouver James, qui travaillait dans la Salle Commune, et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ? On n'a pas eu de week-end… et c'est sans doute l'un des derniers jours avant l'été où on aura une température supérieure à dix degrés…

\- _Lily Evans_ cherche à me détourner de mes études passer pour plus de temps à me bécoter ?

\- _James Potter _ne répond pas immédiatement « oui », mais préfère calculer… le nombre de _foies de rats_ nécessaire à une Potion de magnétisme ?! Là, ça devient vexant…

\- Je dois vraiment finir ça pour demain…

Elle lui fit sa plus belle moue boudeuse et il éclata de rire. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle aimait les pattes d'oie qui se dessinaient au niveau des branches de ses lunettes, quand il riait…

\- Allez, vas prendre ta cape…!

.

.  
.

En balai. Bien sûr. Les jeunes Moldus qui voulaient être cool avaient une moto. James avait son Etoile filante 408. Même effet.

Elle se cramponna à James avec la force du désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de s'amuser avec ses nerfs. Les ballets aériens, très peu pour elle. Quand elle était _sur_ le balai dansant, en tous cas.

\- Wouhouuuuuh ! exultait James.

\- Encore un looping et je te plante ici ! cria-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui voulais « prendre l'air » !

\- Arrête avec tes jeux de mots et fais-moi descendre, ou je te jure que balai ou pas balai, je te jette un sort !

\- Vos désirs sont mes ordres, madaaaame !

Il vira vers l'ouest et stationna son balai juste au-dessus de l'anneau central du terrain de Quidditch. Puis il sauta dans les airs. Pour se réceptionner comme un gymnaste, bras tendus, à l'anneau.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! fit Lily, toute pâle.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, attira le balai à lui et la fit asseoir à côté de lui, à l'intérieur de l'espèce de cerceau géant. Ce n'était pas un siège confortable, mais ce n'était pas pire qu'un balai, supposait-elle. Et puis, personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

Le vent sifflait dans leurs cheveux. Ceux de Lily fouettaient le visage de James, qui s'amusait à faire semblant de les mordre. L'horizon avait cette belle couleur gris foncé et cette luminosité spéciale qu'ont les ciels avant l'orage.

\- « Ciel d'hiver, ça va être du tonnerre, mais demain, ce sera un temps du chien ».

\- Un dicton sorcier ?

\- Un dicton potterien… inventé sur le tas…

Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une bourrade sur l'épaule, comme elle le faisait souvent (à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir de bleu…) avant de se dire qu'à 20m du sol, ce n'était _peut-être_ pas très prudent.

Par contre, métamorphoser le poteau et l'anneau en un arbre autrement plus confortable…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce stade ! hurla soudain une voix en bas. Descendez, garnements !

C'était Rusard. Tout petit, vu d'en haut. Cachés par les branches, les deux étudiants éclatèrent de rire. James saisit son balai.

\- Allez, mademoiselle, c'est l'heure de filer… à la française !

.

.

.

.

….

A) J'ai toujours trouvé ça cool qu'on ne voit pas l'intérieur du Carrosse de Mme Maxime : du coup, chacun est libre de l'imaginer comme il veut J

B) Ce chapitre peu fameux se conclut sur une expression anglais que je viens d'apprendre : « take French leave » (le « filer à l'anglaise » anglais… ^^)

C) Je m'excuse d'avance, je ne suis pas très satisfaite des derniers (et prochains) chapitres, mais pour être honnête, en ce moment, je suis plus inspirée par les chapitres de fin de cette fanfiction…

A bientôt ! ^^


	31. Chapter 30 : Vigilance constante

**Chapitre 30** Vigilance constante

.

.

.

.

\- On est obligé ? Je suis crevée… tu ne veux pas me remplacer… ?

\- Même en prenant du Polynectar, je ne pourrais pas me dédoubler…

Lily poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et le suivit en traînant exagérément des pieds, jusqu'à la Salle de Défense. Le couloir était noir de monde.

\- Ca servait vraiment à quelque chose de faire passer une liste pour s'inscrire ? soupira-t-elle une deuxième fois.

Ils n'étaient clairement _pas_ la petite cinquantaine prévue.

James fit apparaître un chapeau de magicien moldu et en tira un lapin.

Puis il lui fit un grand sourire. Lily prit le lapin – un vrai doudou duveteux, dont le cœur battait à la chamade. Il ressemblait en tout point à un vrai, avec ses petites moustaches, ses yeux brillants comme des boutons de bottine et son nez qui frémissait. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ce genre d'animal créé par la magie avait la même espérance de vie que la brebis Dolly. James dut y penser, car il la fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

\- C'est sensé me remonter le moral ? fit Lily - un sourire menaçant tout de même de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

\- _Et_ t'empêcher de les massacrer tous, dit-il avec un geste vague vers la foule d'élèves.

\- Mmmh… tu as raison. Trop de témoins. Et trop de nettoyage à faire après.

James (cette grande perche ! pensa Lily - que certains cinquième année dépassaient) rejoignit le professeur Doge, échangea quelque mots avec lui, puis hurla par-dessus les conversations.

\- Sileeeeenceuh ! Oyez, oyez, gentes damoiselles et damoiseaux ! Nous allons tous nous diriger dans la Grande Salle, parce que vous êtes clairement plus nombreux que prévu… Ne courez pas, de toute façon rien ne commencera sans les professeurs Doge et Flitwick !

La preuve qu'elle était fatiguée : c'était le genre d'idée lumineuse qu'elle aurait _dû_ avoir.

« _Si_ elle avait été un robot, opérationnel 24h/24, 7jour/7 » aurait dit James avec sarcasme. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger qu'elle ne soit pas au top en permanence. C'avait quelque chose de rassurant d'ailleurs, d'être aimé par quelqu'un de moins perfectionniste que soi-même.

La masse d'élève se dirigea docilement (bon, ni silencieusement, ni lentement, mais il ne faut pas non plus rêver…) vers le rez-de-chaussée.

James avait cet effet sur les gens. Même après avoir été nommé Préfet-en-chef, il avait conservé sa réputation de garçon amical et farceur, tandis qu'_elle _restait l'intello vendue à l'ennemi (c'est-à-dire à la discipline et au directeur). James avait le beau rôle dans l'histoire… les élèves rechignaient moins à obéir à un ancien fauteur de trouble (que beaucoup croyait repenti uniquement en apparence, pour le beaux yeux verts de Lily Evans), et ils ne lui en voulaient presque pas de les punir.

Quelques coups de baguette magique après l'arrivée de Dumbledore, la Grande Salle se trouva transformée en salle de pratique de duel.

Leurs professeurs de Sortilèges et Défense portaient tous les deux une tenue règlementaire, et firent apparaître une estrade pour être mieux entendus – sans grand succès (Doge et Flitwick étant sans aucun doute les deux professeurs les plus petits de l'école…).

\- Flitwick a été champion de Duel quand il était jeune, chuchota Hildegarde à James et Remus. Bien sûr, c'était quand Poudlard organisait encore des compétitions régulières avec d'autres écoles…

Elphias Doge et sa houppette de cheveux réclamèrent le silence. Le Club s'organiserait de la manière suivante à chaque réunion : trois quarts d'heure de pratique d'un Sortilège, une demi-heure de duels d'entraînement, et à la fin, un quart d'heure passé à observer entre trois duels exécutés par les élèves les plus doués, ou ceux que les professeurs auraient jugés être les plus exemplaires. Ils n'avaient tous qu'une hâte : commencer.

Ils se mirent en binôme. Lily se retrouva avec Doyle, mais ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas du même acabit. Pour Doyle, tout ça était théorique, un jeu qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais joué, alors que Lily avait l'habitude… Son œil était habitue à déceler les failles d'un adversaire : son cerveau avide d'adrénaline prêt à s'adapter et à recomposer ses connaissances magiques selon les situations.

Et puis, s'entraîner aux Stupéfix l'ennuyait un peu. Elle maîtrisait le sort depuis la quatrième année (au_ moins)_. Finalement, Doyle admit que ce n'était intéressant ni pour lui (qui se retrouvait invariablement les quatre fers en l'air, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle) ni pour elle (qui aurait pu invoquer un bouclier en baillant), et Lily se mit en face de Sirius. La demi-heure d'entraînement était passée, ils avaient droit d'utiliser d'autres sorts. Ca promettait d'être intéressant.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire canin avant de se mettre en position de combat. Lily aussi fléchit les genoux, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Sirius était un adversaire redoutable, car imprévisible, non conventionnel et doté d'instincts et de réflexes quasi animaux. Plusieurs élèves de deuxième année s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder pirouetter, éviter sorts après sorts – informulés. C'était un étrange ballet silencieux, mais finalement, Lily fut percutée par un Maléfice du Saucisson extrêmement fort et s'affala très peu gracieusement sur le sol. Il y eut quelques applaudissements, mais Sirius, très sport, vint l'aider à se relever.

\- Bon, bon ! fit le professeur Doge, visiblement ravi du petit spectacle. Encore dix minutes et on choisira des élèves pour monter sur l'estrade !

Puis il se retourna vers le professeur Charles d'Oxsville (le professeur de Divination), qui profitait visiblement du Club pour tenter de rattraper des années de nullité au combat… (compte tenu de son incapacité à tenir un Bouclier plus de trente secondes, il avait du arrêter la Défense juste après les BUSEs, et recevoir la mention _Troll_ à son examen…)

A côté d'eux, Alice et James ne livraient un combat acharné. Ce fut finalement James qui fut surpris par un Sortilège de Jambencoton habilement lancé par la jeune fille, et qui tomba. Beau joueur, il la félicita.

Narcissa combattit ensuite Alice. Elle avait une manière très _tranquille_, presque nonchalante, de se battre… Elle avait toujours eu un très bon niveau en Défense (si Lily se souvenait bien, elle avait été la première de leur année, avant même James, Remus ou Sirius, à maîtriser les Informulés). Dommage que ce soit les Forces du Mal plus que les moyens de s'en prémunir qui la fascine… Au moins, ce soir-là, Alice lui fit mordre la poussière.

Peter aussi avait une très bonne maîtrise des contre-sorts, il manquait seulement un peu de réflexes – mais rien qu'un peu de sport et d'entraînement ne puisse arranger. Et Remus avait une désinvolture désarmante… le même calme face au combat que Severus, que Lily regardait toujours du coin de l'œil. Les deux sorciers regardaient leur adversaire droit dans les yeux et agissaient en fonction de ce qu'ils voyaient (dans le cas de Severus, Lily savait que c'était plus qu'une façon de parler – il pouvait réellement lire dans les pensées des autres, un talent qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'acquérir, même à l'époque où ils étaient amis et camarades d'étude). Lily connaissait trop bien Remus comme adversaire (il était celui de ses amis qui connaissait le plus de sorts de Défense - il avait été le premier à maîtriser le _Patronus_, par exemple. En revanche, il se fatiguait vite.) pour qu'un combat avec lui soit intéressant. Remus le savait et choisit donc Alice pour s'entraîner.

Narcissa demanda à Lily d'être son adversaire. Elle fut très sport. Par exemple, quand elle eût réussi à désarmer Lily, elle attendit que celle-ci ramasse sa baguette avant de ré-engager le combat (ce que ses camarades de Serpentards avaient l'air de grandement regretter).

Sans surprise, les premiers appelés à monter sur l'estrade furent Alice et Remus (au moment où Doge et Flitwick devaient faire leur choix, il était impossible de les départager et donc d'interrompre leur duel). Flitwick leur rappela le protocole défini par la Ligue Officielle de Duel : saluer, aller à ses marques, puis se retourner (comme il était interdit d'attaquer son adversaire quand il tournait le dos, le plus souvent, on procédait à un décompte). Au bout de dix minutes, Remus perdit pied devant la persistance des attaques d'Alice (« petite, mais teigneuse » plaisanta Hildegarde). Tout le monde les applaudit, et Lily prêta sa bouteille d'eau à sa meilleure amie, dont le visage était rouge et les cheveux courts en train de boucler.

\- Les suivants… ? Miss Evans et Mr Rogue ?

Lily pâlit légèrement.

\- Je peux y aller, monsieur ? fit poliment James.

Flitwick ne semblait pas y avoir d'objection, si Lily n'en avait pas. Severus lui lança un regard mauvais, mais Lily ne se décomposa pas. James l'assura d'un regard qu'il ferait un combat propre, un exemple, non un règlement de compte. Ça ne semblait cependant pas être l'avis de Severus.

Il y avait trop de sorts informulés pour que le spectacle soit pédagogique, aussi, Doge se mit à commenter au fur à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les sorts employés.

\- Ouch ! Un Maléfice cuisant de Mr Rogue, il provoque d'atroces brûlures– mais un _Aguamenti_ froid comme celui de Mr Potter peut en contrer les effets…

Ca n'empêcha pas l'estrade de devenir glissante. James perdit l'équilibre à un moment, et ne put éviter un sort particulièrement violent qui lui entailla profondément la joue. Lily ne le quitta pas des yeux. Abrité derrière un des _Protego_ puissants dont il avait le secret, James fit se lever un nuage de vapeur depuis l'estrade qui le cacha un instant à la vue de Severus. Dans les secondes que cela lui donna, il bondit, grâce à ses réflexes de Poursuiveurs, et projeta un _Lumos Maxima,_ dans les yeux de Severus, qui recula en se protégeant la tête (« les chauves-souris n'ont pas l'habitude de tant de lumière » fit Peter), trébucha sur sa cape et tomba de l'estrade.

\- Stu-pé-fix, dit calmement James, baguette pointée sur lui depuis le haut du podium, en essuyant sa joue blessée.

\- Très bien, messieurs, très bien, dit Doge, avec un regard inquiet vers le visage déformé par la haine de Severus. Un petit dernier… Miss Vance et Mr. Black… Non, _Sirius_ Black, mon ami…

Regulus recula, un peu déçu, et rejoignit les Serpentards groupés autour de Rogue.

Lily soigna la joue de James avec un des sorts qu'elle avait appris à Sainte-Mangouste, puis fixa intensément Sirius. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à se retrouver en face de la fille qui l'intéressait… Il lui fit un de ses sourires en coin, mais bien sûr, Emmeline n'y fut pas plus sensible qu'un dragon à un chewing-gum mentholé, et lui répondit par un tressautement de sourcil plutôt méprisant.

Elle se campa sur ses jambes et attendit le premier sort. Lily s'était attendu à ce que Sirius soit complètement déstabilisé par son adversaire ou qu'il fasse exprès de céder dans les premières minutes, pour la flatter, mais visiblement, elle le connaissait encore mal. Il préférait visiblement l'impressionner.

Sirius fit apparaître des catapultes volantes (de toute pièce, pas en les attirant, pensa Lily, parce qu'elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir aperçu dans la Salle-sur-demande le stock des Maraudeurs, que Picott avait été menacé de confiscation quand les garçons étaient en troisième année) qui déstabilisèrent un moment Emmeline, mais tous virent pourquoi Dumbledore estimait qu'elle était le meilleur élément de ses cours, l'année précédente. Elle prononçait des sorts que même Remus ne semblait pas connaître - Sirius dut enchaîner des roulades pour éviter trois sorts d'entraves_ différents. _Mais finalement, ce fut Sirius qui trouva la faille : étant en sixième année, Emmeline n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les Informulés, si bien que deux simples sorts de plaisantin, appelés la Langue de Ménestrel (qui faisait parler sa victime en vers) et Zizzibizi (qui faisait zézayer), suffirent à saboter tous les sorts qu'elle tenta de prononcer. Lily pouvait encore entendre dans sa tête la voix de Flitwick lors d'un de ses tout premiers cours de Sortilège. « L'articulation est pri-mor-diale ! Rappelez-vous de Baruffio qui avait prononcé _Accio_ _Bison_ plutôt qu'_Accio Vison_ ! » Emmeline se rendit après avoir fait exploser une poutre du plafond (heureusement magique) (alors qu'elle tentait seulement de suspendre Sirius par les pieds…) et les professeurs les félicitèrent tous.

\- Bonne nuit à tous, très beau spectacle messieurs… j'octroie dix points à tous les champions de ce soir, et cinq à Miss Bones pour son remarquable _Immobilus_ de tout à l'heure ! Rentrez-vite dans vos Salles communes, oui, bonne soirée !

Lily et Amélia restèrent pour aider à ranger la Salle, tandis que les autres préfets s'assuraient que tout ce petit monde rentre bien dans les dortoirs et ne tente pas de prolonger l'heure des duels dans les couloirs.

Les filles se séparèrent au niveau de l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Serdaigle, et Lily continua son chemin seul. Pas d'embuscade ce soir, visiblement, pensa-t-elle en regagnant sans encombre la Salle Commune. La plupart des élèves étaient montés, mais James était encore assis, dans le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, attendant visiblement qu'elle rentre.

Elle remarqua son air songeur, voire ennuyé.

\- James ?

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le feu.

\- J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as failli être l'adversaire de Rogue…

Elle savait qu'il avait remarqué son trouble. Même Severus avait eu l'air d'appréhender ce moment, et ça la rendait malade de l'imaginer en ce moment, en train de dire à ses camarades Sangs-purs « Dommage que Doge ne m'ait pas laissé prouver notre supériorité et donner une bonne leçon à cette fille ».

\- Tu as conscience que ça arrivera un jour… te retrouver face à lui… Et qu'est-ce que tu feras, alors ?

Ses yeux bruns la fixèrent et la brûlèrent. Elle détourna le regard.

Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas que du club de Duel, mais de l'après-Poudlard. C'était tellement _évident_ pour lui que ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir n'était qu'un aperçu de leur vie plus tard… de leur vie _ensemble_…

\- Je ne sais pas… ne me regarde pas comme ça, James, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je serai tout à fait capable d'arrêter, et même de gravement blesser mon ex-meilleur ami, si c'est nécessaire pour protéger d'autres personnes… mais sincèrement, je n'en _sais_ rien ! On ne pourra jamais être deux étrangers qui ne se rencontrent que l'espace d'un duel… Et ce n'est pas le genre de dilemme que tu m'aideras à régler en me faisant me sentir coupable…

Son regard se radoucit.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ca l'est. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de le détester.

Elle ne protesta pas. De fait, même quand ils étaient amis, il arrivait que Severus lui tape sur le système et qu'ils se disputent, et même souvent. Mais la rupture nette qu'elle avait initiée un an et demi plus tôt n'empêchait pas que le Serpentard lui manquât parfois.

\- Je sais que ça te paraît inconcevable qu'on puisse être ami avec lui, mais je ne me suis jamais forcé. On s'amusait bien, on étudiait ensemble, on riait…

\- Tu as été amoureuse de lui ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'agressif dans sa question. La mâchoire de James était crispée.

\- Non, dit-elle fermement, et honnêtement. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de qui que ce soit avant toi. Enfin, la maternelle ne compte pas.

\- La maternelle ne compte pas, admit James.

\- Tu sais, il y avait peu d'enfants dans ma ville et une toute petite école, avec trois classes à double niveau… donc déjà, le quota de garçons que j'ai rencontré avant Poudlard était bas… c'était presque _obligé_ que je devienne ami avec Severus.

\- Il te blessera, tu sais… il est devenu quelqu'un qui _voudra_ te blesser avec ces souvenirs…

Une des raisons pour lesquelles James avait pris Severus en grippe était qu'il avait parfaitement deviné que le Serpentard était amoureux de sa petite-amie.

Depuis la première année, au moins. Depuis toujours, peut-être.

Lily ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Conscience du fait qu'en choisissant James, elle avait tacitement et irrémédiablement refusé Severus.

\- Tu sais… Severus l'a su avant moi. Que je t'aimais bien, dit Lily, songeuse. Une des dernières fois que je lui ai parlé, il a rebondi sur un truc que j'ai dit, et je suis certaine que mon cerveau a commencé à se poser des questions à ce moment-là… A l'époque, il me connaissait mieux que moi-même…

\- N'espère pas que je vais aller le remercier de t'avoir ouvert les yeux sur _tout_ _ce que tu ratais_…

\- Oh, regardez-moi ce prétentieux…

Lily lui envoya un coussin, qu'il évita en souriant.

.

.

.

\- Lily, il faut que je te parle… dit Alice d'un air urgent.

Lily perdit son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alice déposa un petit objet, à peine plus gros qu'une perle au creux de sa main. Le minuscule objet vibrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un mouchard magique.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Sur ta valise. Il y en avait aussi un sur la tienne, j'ai vérifié… j'ai fait tomber des Dragées surprise sous mon lit – on va en retrouver partout, désolée – et j'ai remarqué qu'un truc bourdonnait…

\- Ca marche comme un mouchard électronique ?

Alice hocha la tête.

\- Celui-ci n'émet plus, je l'ai ensorcelé… mais tu n'as pas dit de chose _cruciale_ dans le dortoir au cours des derniers jours ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Oh… tu crois qu'il est arrivé ici récemment ?

\- Hé bien, c'est les Serpentards qui ont ramené toutes nos valises du carrosse de Beauxbâtons… et on est les seules du dortoir à avoir des mouchards, j'ai regardé les valises des jumelles.

Or, le seul facteur commun entre elles était… l'Ordre.

\- Remus ! appela Lily.

Le loup-garou s'approcha, curieux.

\- Tu veux bien aller vérifier dans votre dortoir s'il y a des mouchards de ce style-là.

\- Des mouchards ? On dirait un Dragée surprise à la bile … commenta-t-il en examinant l'objet.

\- On veut savoir si tu en as un sur ta valise, et si par hasard Basile ou Lewis n'en avait pas…

Il fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et remonta l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'autre ?

Alice sortit une boîte de sa poche.

\- Tu as la même idée que moi ?

\- Je dirais même plus… tu as la même idée que moi ?

Elles se mirent dans un coin de leur dortoir, puis Lily réfléchit avant de dire à voix haute, près de la petite boule jaune :

\- Je sais très bien qui a empoisonné les oiseaux de la volière… mais c'est quelqu'un du _groupe_ et un Gryffondor, alors je ne peux pas le dénoncer ou on va encore perdre des points… Non, je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir, à minuit, devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne…

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- J'espère que personne ne nous verra…

\- Aucune chance…

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de ranger le mouchard dans la boîte insonorisée.

\- Dis aux préfets de surveiller le couloir cette nuit…

\- Trop évident… fais-les plutôt surveiller les entrées des Salles Communes…

Le soir même, ils étaient en place. Lily avait informé McGonagall du placement des micros, mais pas du guet-apens. Elle n'était pas sûre que la sorcière aurait accepté.

A 22h45, Remus et elle quittèrent le couloir de la Sorcière borgne pour la Salle des Trophées, qui était toute proche (Rusard y amenait les élèves collés jusqu'à 22h30 précise). A 23h30, ils se cachèrent derrière des armures du couloir. Ils n'osèrent pas allumer de feu magique pour se réchauffer (de peur que la lumière ne les trahisse), mais l'ennui et le froid commençaient à les agacer. Réviser leurs fiches de Potions et de Botanique n'était pas suffisant pour les maintenir éveillés. Remus était à l'autre bout du couloir (la mise en scène prévue était la suivante : il jouerait l'empoisonneur et elle la préfète corrompue). A minuit, Lily chassa un gros scarabée vert de sa manche et appliqua son regard à pénétrer la pénombre. Mais aucun bruit de pas, aucun mouvement d'air ne se fit sentir.

Et à la demi, elle convint avec Remus de rentrer à la tour Gryffondor, si rien ne bougeait dans le couloir dans les dix minutes suivantes. Et puis, ils se figèrent. Il y avait des éclats de voix à l'étage inférieur. Indéniablement le professeur McGonagall, Rusard et Rita Skeeter.

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il y a des élèves hors de leur lit ! Lily Evans et un autre élève !

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais vous pouvez aller vérifier !

Remus fit signe à Lily de venir sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

\- Filons d'ici !

Elle acquiesça. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir la Carte, car ils ne durent qu'à l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Remus le fait de ne pas être repéré par Peeves.

\- La seule personne que je vois en dehors de son dortoir, miss Skeeter, c'est _vous_ ! fit la voix étouffée du professeur McGonagall. Et en plus, vous calomniez une élève sérieuse et respectable!

\- Je _rêve_, ou Rita a tenté de nous dénoncer _en personne_, _après_ le couvre-feu ? chuchota Lily. L'immunité préfectorale a du bon…

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Marguerita lui lançait des regards noirs, auxquels Lily se fit un plaisir de répondre par des regards étonnés et innocents. McGonagall ne fut pas dupe. Lily avait le teint trop pâle pour cacher des cernes. Le professeur de Métamorphose lui lança un regard déçu, mais ne dit rien, n'ayant aucune preuve que sa Préfète-en-chef se soit couchée très tard, après une excursion dans les couloirs du château.

Cette déception s'accrut le lundi suivant, quand elle leur rendit leurs devoirs. Lily l'avait habituée à mieux. Certes, elle avait toujours la moyenne dans toutes les matières, mais son ambition (et celle de ses professeurs pour elle) n'avait jamais été d'avoir ses ASPICs avec la mention Acceptable.

D'une certaine façon, James était un peu responsable du déclin de ses résultats scolaires. Il la faisait se sentir bien, plus détendue que d'habitude, et du coup, sans être paresseuse, elle ne consacrait plus _tout_ son temps à ses études. Sans parler du fait qu'il était _très_ doué pour la déconcentrer.

Remus fut le premier à le comprendre, et avec ses habituelles interventions discrètes, il réussit à faire comprendre à James qu'il fallait réactiver la compétition qui avait toujours existé entre Lily et lui, pour la repousser vers le haut. Ils se mirent à travailler ensemble : James l'aidait avec les Sortilèges, Lily avec les Potions et la Métamorphose. Et le stress positif du début des examens fut de retour.

Leurs ASPICs blancs plongea les septième année dans une anxiété sans précédent. Hildegarde faillit tourner de l'œil avant l'épreuve de Métamorphose (qu'elle avait pourtant toutes les chances de réussir) et même Lily devait avouer que le dîner n'était pas le seul à blâmer pour ses brûlures d'estomac la veille de l'épreuve d'Arithmancie.

Elle n'était même pas d'humeur à enguirlander les première année qui organisaient des courses de grenouilles (avec paris – ce qui était interdit) dans la Salle Commune. Elle avait même demandé à McGonagall par _trois_ fois quand était la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard (le samedi avant les vacances), pour dire l'envie qu'elle avait de se reposer…

Le mardi avant les vacances, beaucoup d'élèves reçurent des cartons d'invitation identiques, portés par des hiboux bagués de violet (signe qu'ils étaient envoyés par le Ministère). Quand un des hiboux à l'air pompeux (comment un _hibou_ pouvait-il avoir l'air pompeux ?!) se posa devant eux, James déclara d'un air sombre :

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive…

\- Les invitations au bal de Noël? dit Lily, qui n'en avait pas reçu.

\- Ouais… une réunion pour tous les employés, leurs familles et leurs amis… le gratin de la société magique… Toutes les anciennes familles seront là…

\- Où est le mal ? Je veux dire, Frank m'a dit que c'était plutôt amusant…

\- Quand on est enfant, peut-être parce qu'il y a des petits fours, des fonds de verre à finir et de belles robes à admirer, mais franchement, c'est une tradition qui reflète pas mal d'idées qu'on ne partage pas… dit Remus.

\- Raison de plus pour y aller et dire ce que vous pensez, dit Lily, fermement/

Elle craignait que ses amis ne se privent d'une sortie pour lui tenir compagnie pendant les fêtes (ses parents allaient une nouvelle fois rendre visite à Pétunia dans le Sud du pays)… Et en particulier Alice qui avait, elle le savait, déjà trop peu d'occasions de voir Frank.

\- C'est étrange d'ailleurs, que Dumbledore n'y aille jamais, on le voit à tous les banquets de Poudlard…

\- Lui sait où va sa loyauté…

\- Le Ministère est tout à fait respectable, Patmol, il lutte vraiment efficacement contre les attaques de Mangemorts…

\- Et il en _arrête_ moins que nous tous réunis ! On…

\- Chut !

Alice mit un doigt sur la bouche et pointa du doigt le saladier de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue posé devant eux. Elle plaqua son oreille près de lui et écouta. Puis elle choisit une dragée d'un jaune plutôt malsain et mordit dedans.

\- R.A.S. C'est goût pâtisson trop mûr.

.

.

.

Désolée pour le temps qui s'est passé depuis le dernier chapitre, et pas de panique ! Promis, je continue cette fanfiction (la fin est déjà écrite!) mais je suis très occupée, en ce moment, donc je suis obligée de ralentir un peu le rythme (c'est pour mieux vous rendre accro! ^^) Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !


	32. Chapter 31 : Persona

**Chapitre 31 :** Persona

.

.

.

.

\- Hagrid va être _intenable_ !

\- Oh, allez, Lil', il sera super content ! Et puis, on ne peut pas le garder dans la tour jusqu'à Noël…

\- Ceeeertes.

\- Bon, alors donne-moi ce générateur d'invisibilité…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais tendit à James le petit boîtier, qu'il s'empressa de fixer à son balai. Elle serra une dernière fois contre elle le chiot noir et blanc qui lui bavouillait dessus depuis une demi-heure. Les chiens avaient toujours aimé Lily. (A l'exception d'un certain Animagus. Et encore. L'exception commençait à confirmer la règle…). Elle enferma à regret le chien dans l'énorme boîte enrubannée que les Maraudeurs destinaient au garde-chasse.

Noël n'était que dans une dizaine de jours, mais déjà, le château embaumait le sapin, la bougie et le pudding. Les feux étaient entretenus dans toutes les Salles communes, et les couloirs décorés de houx. Les décorations de fête couleur rouge et or n'étaient pas pour déplaire aux Gryffondors.

Peter ouvrit la fenêtre de la Tour, et James s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, perché sur son balai, où Remus avait fixé l'étrange paquet (d'où s'échappaient des gémissements paniqués).

Il claqua vivement la vitre (le simple courant d'air qui s'était engouffré dans la Salle Commune avait suffi à les faire frissonner) et fit le guet pour rouvrir dès que James referait surface. Lily et Chiara se serrèrent sous la couverture du canapé, un bol de thé fumant entre les mains.

Hagrid avait perdu son chien, Lancelot, en Novembre, et depuis, les Maraudeurs cherchaient dans les petites annonces un remplaçant : leur choix s'était fixé sur un chien de berger prétendument habitué à la magie et aux créatures magiques. Lily était sceptique (le chien avait tellement aboyé quand Nick-Quasi-sans-tête avait traversé la Salle Commune, que le fantôme s'était enfui, très vexé… ) mais elle supposait que Hagrid serait ravi de devoir lui _trouver_ des caractéristiques tout à fait extraordinaires, qu'elles existent ou non. Espérons seulement que le chien ne soit pas effrayé par _Hagrid_ même…

.

.

\- Tu as la liste ? demanda Lily.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Tu deviens un meilleur préfet que je ne l'ai jamais été…

\- Ouh, dis pas ça trop fort, mes amis me renieraient… Et puis j'ai eu un bon professeur.

\- Flatteur.

\- C'était trop évident ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon.

Ils réajustèrent leurs écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor et traversèrent la cour envahie par la neige jusqu'aux portes d'entrée, où une cohorte d'élèves attendaient l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, pour le dernier week-end avant le grand rush de Noël.

McGonagall leur avait déjà transmis les autorisations parentales, il ne restait qu'à vérifier que tout le petit monde désirant sortir soit bel et bien sur la liste.

\- _Non_, Dorcas ! Tu es interdite de sortie ! soupira Lily.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me priver de week-end, seulement de me donner des heures de colle !

\- Eh bien considère que tu es collée _tout_ le samedi… c'est ta mère qui a insisté auprès de McGonagall pour te donner une leçon …

Dorcas (qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de jeter un sort de Scellement perpétuel au hangar à balais des Poufsouffle, la semaine précédente) fulminait, mais James lui lança un de ces regards interrogateurs qui mettait au défi l'adversaire de le contredire, tout en lui laissant une possibilité de sortie honorable. Dorcas rentra finalement au château.

\- Quelle autorité naturelle… se moqua Lily.

Elle avait remarqué que la baguette de James avait fait un petit U. Sans doute un Sortilège de Confusion ou d'Apaisement, parce que Dorcas n'aurait _jamais_ accepté si facilement…

\- On y va ? C'est pas que j'aie froid mais…

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé tandis qu'il cherchait une plume et signait lui-même son autorisation, avant de la tendre à Rusard. Ca rappela à Lily la première semaine de cours suivant la majorité de Sirius… Ce dernier s'était amusé à auto-signer des billets d'absence, avec des motifs absurdes tels que « Absence de 14 à 16h pour cause d'extase mystique » ou « besoin de me ressourcer en faisant des câlins aux arbres». Elle ignorait comment il avait occupé ces heures de liberté (autorisées uniquement parce qu'il était, à côté de cela, un élève brillant, et parce que Dumbledore trouvait Sirius _drôle_), mais sans doute à rien de bon…

\- Tu veux commencer par où ? fit James, alors qu'ils atteignaient la grande rue.

\- N'importe quel endroit où on serve quelque chose qui me dégèle les orteils et le bout du nez…

\- De la Bièraubeurre ?

\- Un truc plus fort ? proposa-t-elle.

\- _Evans_ ! s'exclama-t-il, émerveillé.

James (en fin connaisseur du coin – et de ses ressources en alcool, apparemment) décida de l'emmener dans une petite rue à l'écart – les Deux Balais n'avaient selon lui pas de « boissons d'homme ». A croire que Lily s'était transformée en mâââle en l'espace d'une phrase.

\- La Tête de Sanglier ? Ca paraît un peu… rustique…

\- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? Al nous fera un prix d'amis !

Elle céda (essentiellement parce qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts dans ses poches).

La taverne avait l'air aussi miteux vu de l'intérieur que vu de l'extérieur. Le visage du barman, qui avait des yeux bleus étrangement familiers, s'éclaira en voyant James. Visiblement, ils étaient les seuls (et peut-être premiers) clients.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois que Jamsie me ramène une fille !

\- _Arrêtez_ de tous m'appeler comme ça !

\- _« Jamsie »_ ? fit Lily, incrédule. Une idée de Sirius, je suppose ?

\- Hé, on ne se moque pas…

\- Je ne me moque pas… tu m'offres un verre ?

\- Deux cherry brandy, Al' ?

\- Tout de suite… et rappelle à ton ami chevelu qu'il a laissé une ardoise chez moi, et qu'il a eu depuis l'été pour venir la nettoyer !

\- Je m'en occupe… Je lui ferai payer les intérêts…

Lily espérait sincèrement que le degré d'alcool de la boisson qu'Al leur servit contrerait les risques de maladie auxquels ils s'exposaient en buvant dans des chopes aussi sales. Le cherry brandy était bon, en tous cas, et il la réchauffa jusqu'au bout des orteils.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir à la maison pour les vacances ? Je te promets que tu auras ta chambre, et je me débrouillerais pour que Sirius ne te tape pas sur le système…

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… j'ai juste envie de passer mon dernier Noël à Poudlard… eh bien, _à _Poudlard.

Les ASPICs n'étaient que dans six mois, mais l'ancestral château lui manquait d'avance.

\- Sans parler que j'aurai _enfin_ une Salle commune calme pour travailler…

\- Travailler ? Lily, tu connais déjà le programme depuis quoi, juillet ?

\- Il y a toujours des choses à apprendre… Eh, tu sais que ma sœur a un petit-ami ? Elle a l'air de mourir d'envie de le présenter à mes parents…

\- Tu l'a rencontré ?

Lily émit un rire.

\- A mon avis, si elle a attendu si longtemps le présenter à mes parents, c'est qu'elle a honte de son origine sociale… il est numéro 2 de son entreprise… alors que crois-tu qu'elle va faire de sa sorcière de sœur ?

\- Hé Jamsie, fit Al depuis le bar, il faut les faire rire, les femmes, pas broyer du noir !

\- Les femmes peut-être, mais celle-là est unique, aucun de tes préceptes ne marchera! Et puis écoute-moi ce grand séducteur… murmura James de manière à ce que seule Lily puisse l'entendre.

L'odeur de chèvre, l'orthographe et l'écriture du bonhomme (la carte était visiblement de sa main) et sa barbe noire ne devaient en effet pas le recommander auprès de la gente féminine…

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à discuter, à faire des commentaires et des conjectures sur les clients de passage (dont beaucoup cachaient leur visage) – parmi lesquels se trouva le premier gobelin ivre que Lily aie jamais rencontré. Ils voulurent ensuite se mettre en route pour les magasins de la rue commerçante, afin de finir leurs courses de Noël (Lily avait seulement le cadeau de Remus à trouver et James celui des Maraudeurs). Mais au moment où ils sortaient de la taverne en riant, un peu égayés par l'alcool, un groupe de Serpentards remontait la petite rue glissante. James venait de planter un baiser sur le nez rougi de Lily, quand il les aperçut.

\- Joyeuuuuuux Nowëëël ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

On lui répondit par un Maléfice Cuisant qui l'atteignit méchamment au visage. Ca les dégrisa immédiatement. Lily sut que ça allait tourner très mal quand les cinq hommes firent apparaître des masques sur leur visage.

\- _Protego_ ! balbutia Lily, juste avant qu'un nouveau sortilège ne les atteigne.

Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais cette bonne vieille adrénaline retrouva rapidement le chemin de son cerveau et éclaircit ses pensées.

\- A gauche !

James plongea derrière les poubelles et la couvrit.

\- C'est qui ?!

\- Mulciber, Malfoy, Rogue et d'autres…

\- Malfoy ?!

\- Sans doute venu dire bonjour à sa chère et tendre !

\- Et il a fait un détour pour nous saluer, je suppose !

\- T'as qu'à lui demander !

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Ce n'était pas James qui avait parlé, mais une voix plus grave.

\- Frank !?

\- Salut les copains ! _Incarcerem_ !

Alice qui courait derrière lui, s'arrêta en glissant sur la neige, et forma un bouclier puissant entre eux et leurs assaillants.

Pour lui laisser le temps de se concentrer, Lily métamorphosa les pavés de la rue et la neige qui les recouvrait en un mur de protection de glace et de pierres. Deux sorts venus de l'autre côté s'écrasèrent dessus, mais Alice tint bon derrière, fermement campée sur ses jambes, et empêcha les sorts de plus en plus noirs de les atteindre.

\- _Aguamenti_ ! cria finalement James. _Hiems_ !

Les effets conjugués de l'eau et de l'air glacial ne se firent pas attendre. Frank eut tout le temps d'appeler les agents du Poste de Police magique de proximité avant que les cinq Serpentards ne commencent à dégeler, _petit bout par petit bout_.

\- Noms ?

\- Regulus Black, Severus Rogue, Dis Mulciber, Lucius Malfoy et Sixtus Avery, se fit un plaisir d'énoncer Lily.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le prouver, dit un des sorciers masqués – le seul à avoir visiblement réussi à décongeler sa langue.

L'agent de police nota tout de même les noms (mais seulement dans l'encart « Suspect ») et appela des collègues par Patronus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

\- Ca dépend si vous portez plainte.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui, dirent-ils fermement.

\- J'ai le rapport, mais passez au Bureau dans les prochaines semaines…

\- J'irai pendant les vacances, dit James d'un ton déterminé.

Un _Locomotor barda_ transporta les cinq sorciers prisonniers dans leur glaçon géant jusqu'au poste de la Police magique le plus proche. Les quatre Gryffondor avaient des mines sombres – ils _savaient_ que les cinq Mangemorts s'en sortiraient. Lily se tourna vers Frank et Alice. Puis les serra très fort contre elle.

\- Alors, je vous laisse quatre mois et vous trouvez le moyen de vous retrouver dans les ennuis… ? dit Frank pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Avoue que tu as toujours _adoré_ jouer le grand-frère qui défend les plus petits que lui…

\- Mais là, vous me faites faire des heures sup'…

Lily lui fit son plus beau sourire ensanglanté.

\- Heu, Lily chérie, peux-tu me rafistoler ? Je comprends que les Serpentards soient jaloux de ma beauté, mais là, j'en ai un peu marre de littéralement me faire refaire le portrait à chaque fois que j'en croise un…

\- Je t'avais _dit_ de ne pas les provoquer… grogna Lily en examinant ses brûlures.

\- Ils recherchaient n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir attaquer… Ils interprètent tout comme de la provoc' lorsqu'ils sont en groupe, dit remarquer Alice, un peu pour le défendre.

Elle ramassa une poignée de neige et l'écrasa avec enthousiasme sur le nez de James. Pour des considérations purement médicales, bien sûr.

\- _Mais_, continua Alice, aujourd'hui, tu étais sensé m'acheter mon cadeau de Noël et faire sortir Lily de ses livres...

\- L'après-midi n'est pas fini… fit James en appuyant sur la neige pour qu'elle fonde sur son visage. Et puis, vous êtes plus doué pour les rendez-vous amoureux que nous…

\- On revenait de la Tête de Sanglier, grimaça Lily.

Frank éclata de rire devant le manque évident de romantisme de James.

\- Nous de chez Mme Piedodu, mais sincèrement vous ne ratez rien… Trop d'ambiance tue l'ambiance…

Alice passa son bras dans celui de Frank (elle paraissait vraiment minuscule à côté de lui, pensèrent une fois de plus ses amis) et leur fit signe de se rediriger vers la Grande rue. Ils croisèrent Narcissa sur le chemin, en train de courir vers le bout de la rue. Visiblement, elle avait été mise au courant de l'échauffourée.

\- Qu'on ne me dise pas ensuite que ça, ce n'est pas une _preuve_ que Lucius était dans le coup…

\- Elle aussi, vous la privez d'un rendez-vous…

\- Oh, Lucius se rattrapera aux bals de Noël…

\- Vous y allez ? demanda James.

\- Oui… motive les troupes et on fera de cette soirée quelque chose de supportable, dit Frank. Et puis, il y aura Hamish McFarlan et je ne désespère pas d'obtenir des places pour la prochaine Coupe de Quidditch…

\- Profiteur ! rit Alice.

\- Tu seras bien contente d'y aller, se moqua Lily, qui savait qu'Alice aimait au moins autant qu'elle le sport à quatre balles. Bon, maintenant tu n'as plus de bonne raison de ne pas y aller, Jamsie !

\- _Mais arrêtez_ avec ce surnom !

.

.

.

Les cinq Serpentards remontèrent la Grande rue. Avery et Mulciber fulminaient encore. Lucius avait son masque de colère froide givré sur le visage (sans mauvais jeu de mots) mais ne disait rien. Il avait payé leur caution à tous – et un petit extra pour le capitaine - mais Lord Malfoy ne serait pas ravi, loin de là. Il dirait qu'il avait gâché un rendez-vous avec sa fiancée pour des enfantillages.

Pour le reste… ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Un jury ne pourrait pas créditer des accusations portées par Eyre, Evans, Potter et Londubat contre des ennemis d'école connus… il serait facile de plaider le complot. En admettant même qu'il puisse prouver leur identité (or, Polynectar et Imperium étaient les mots préférés de son avocat familial, pour les dégager de toute accusation), il faudrait prouver qu'ils avaient été ceux à attaquer les premiers. Les petites rues non passantes étaient vraiment un délice… Troubler impunément l'ordre public était véritablement facile… avec le sort ingénieux que Severus avait trouvé, leurs baguettes effaçaient automatiquement l'empreinte magique laissée par la magie noire. Eux pouvaient ressentir les effets de ces sortilèges sur le _caractère_ de la baguette, mais pour le reste du monde, elles n'étaient que d'innocents bouts de bois… Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun élément pour les accuser, et ils le savaient.

Severus aperçut du coin de l'œil Black et Potter entrer dans la maison des Pettigrew, mais n'attira pas l'attention de ses camarades. Il avait vu un éclair de cheveux roux à la fenêtre. Il avait beau haïr Potter, il devait lui reconnaître ceci : il savait bien La protéger. Lily aurait pu ne pas sortir indemne d'un combat qui avait commencé à cinq contre deux. Severus n'avait pas eu honte du déséquilibre. Ni Avery ni Black n'étaient des sorciers très doués. Ils avaient été, à la rigueur, trois contre deux. Rien de déloyal comparé aux quatre-contre-un pratiqués par les Maraudeurs contre lui pendant ses années d'étude. Rien à voir non plus avec le genre de combats qui avaient lieu en dehors de l'école et qui continueraient d'éclater longtemps après qu'ils aient passé leurs ASPICs.

Potter le savait. Lily aussi.

Pourvu qu'elle se souvienne de _se_ sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle détestait être ailleurs qu'en première ligne. Or elle ne pouvait être blessée. Il ne le permettrait pas.

.

.

.

Après leur goûter chez Peter, le petit groupe de Gryffondor, un peu requinqué par l'humour de Sirius, se mit en route pour le château. Frank fit ses adieux à Alice devant la grille. Ca fit presque mal à Lily de les voir se séparer alors qu'ils étaient si évidemment amoureux.

Sur le chemin du château, ils croisèrent Hagrid et son nouveau chien, qui jappa en les reconnaissant.

\- Bonjour ! Pas trop chaud, hein ? fit-il de sa voix bourrue.

Le givre avait envahi la barbe noire du géant.

\- Oh… on a eu moins froid que d'autres, dit James et ils éclatèrent de rire, provoquant le regard surpris du garde-chasse.

\- Je vous invite pour un thé ?

Lily avait déjà très envie de faire pipi après celui que leur avait proposé Peter, mais elle suivit le mouvement. Sans-peur (car ainsi l'avait baptisé Hagrid) tournait autour de la table, et semblait tout particulièrement se prendre d'affection pour Sirius – le reconnaissant sans doute comme un de ses pairs.

\- Ah, le chien est vraiment le meilleur ami du sorcier, hein ? dit Hagrid en leur tendant un plateau garni de ses gâteaux casse-dents favoris (vraiment, c'était à se demander s'il avait un partenariat avec le Dentomage de Pré-au-lard…).

Lily hocha la tête en pensant à Sirius et James. Sirius dut penser la même chose, car il imita à la perfection un aboiement, quand Sans-peur s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui en remuant la queue.

Sans-peur glapit et partit se cacher dans son panier, d'où il poussa des gémissements effrayés. Ils éclatèrent de rire, et rentrèrent au château. Où, pour ne pas faire d'ombrage à leur bonne humeur, McGonagall et même Slughorn étaient en train de passer un savon aux trois Serpentards encore scolarisés qui les avaient attaqués. Comment ils l'avaient appris restait un mystère... Sans doute leur avait-on retiré leurs masques au Poste de la Police magique.

Ils tirèrent cependant un peu plus la tête quand Dumbledore annonça au dîner qu'il suspendait les sorties à Pré-au-lard pour tout le monde, jusqu'à nouvel ordre – exception faite pour les élèves majeurs.

Lily sentait que la raison était autre que la bagarre.

Et en effet, dans la presse du lendemain, elle apprit que la Marque des Ténèbres avait flotté sur une colline proche du village, et que le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus avait été victime d'un attentat. Si un Département situé au cœur même du Ministère, à _un_ étage du Bureau des Aurors et de la Police magique, était atteignable, quel endroit était encore sûr ?

.

.

.

.

Alice sursauta, mais ce n'était que son reflet dans un miroir. Celui d'une jeune fille avec une coupe à la garçonne et des sourcils froncés, mais aussi des fossettes encore visibles, bien que moins utilisées qu'à une autre époque. Elle ramena une mèche trop longue derrière son oreille. Quitte à faire des heures sup' pour l'Ordre, en surveillant les couloirs à pas d'heure, autant garder la classe.

Elle se sentait d'autant plus seule qu'elle devait aller dans les coins du château les moins fréquentés. Frank lui envoyait parfois son Patronus, un ours brun, pour lui tenir compagnie, et elle lui renvoyait en échange le sien (Frank lui avait enfin appris à maîtriser le sort), une hirondelle. Mais elle savait que ce soir, il était de garde au Bureau, et que l'enquête menée sur l'attentat du Comité des excuses à l'usage des Moldus lui prenait tout son temps. Chacun son job. Pour ce soir, elle suppléait les Préfets dans les endroits du château où il y avait a priori le moins de chance de trouver âme qui vive (mais aussi le plus de chance de surprendre des réunions secrètes…).

Elle arrivait à deux petits escaliers, qui devaient mener près de la tour des Serdaigles, mais elle doutait que quiconque passe par là – même elle connaissait au moins trois passages secrets qui raccourcissaient le trajet. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait la magnifique statue en bois des quatre Fondateurs qu'elle découvrit. Leurs mains tendues tenaient un modèle réduit de Poudlard. Alice attrapa Abélard (ce chat la suivait partout – une manie qu'il avait pris de KitKat et Centurion) et se planta là, étrangement émue devant ce symbole d'union et de gloire passées.

Elle agita sa baguette, prononça un Recurvite, et la statue refléta la lumière des bougies comme elle avait dû le faire des siècles plus tôt.

Les quatre fondateurs avaient fait une grande œuvre, lorsqu'ils étaient unis. Puis l'un avait choisi la voie de la division et de la « sélection », et Poudlard n'avait plus jamais été pareil. Même quatre siècles plus tard, les quatre pédagogues du monde magique pouvaient encore leur donner des leçons …

.

.

.

\- Peter, ils n'attendent plus que toi ! cria Lily du bas de l'escalier.

Le sorcier replet cria qu'il arrivait. En réalité, il n'en était qu'à une demi-lettre d'écrite, et ça ne lui paraissait pas suffisant. Il avait demandé à Juliette, par hibou international au départ de Pré-au-lard, si elle comptait se rendre au bal de Noël. Elle avait répondu que malheureusement non, car sa grand-mère ne serait pas en état de se déplacer jusqu'au Ministère et de danser. En revanche, elle serait au village pour le Nouvel An, et Peter ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion de la revoir.

\- Dépêche-toi ou Sirius va _encore_ faire sa Drama Queen !

\- Dis-lui d'aller voir son copain Sans-peur !

Peter l'entendit rire en bas, et griffonna une fin de lettre acceptable, avant de l'attacher à la patte du hibou petit-duc que sa mère lui avait offert comme cadeau de Noël en avance, le jour de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard. Le baptiser Persona, le Masque, à cause de la couleur terre de feu des plumes qu'il avait autour des yeux, paraissait à propos. A présent, ça le ramenait au fait que devant Juliette, il ne serait pas le _même_ garçon que devant Lily ou les autres.

Persona fit gentiment claquer son bec et prit son envol, tout fier de sa première mission de hibou.

.  
.

.

\- J'ignore comment ils invoquent les masques, professeur, mais il faut que nous remédions à cela… ou ce sera toujours notre parole contre la leur.

Dumbledore acquiesça, le regard dans le vague. Lily venait de lui transmettre le contenu de la dernière lettre de James – le Département de la Police magique lui avait expliqué qu'en effet, il y avait très peu de chance de gagner un procès contre leurs cinq attaquants. Trop peu de preuves, la peur de s'opposer à plusieurs familles influentes du monde magique…

\- J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un sort plus complexe que ceux d'Apparition… Sans doute pas, en réalité… Seulement _qui_ pense à les faire Disparaître quand sa vie est en jeu et que dix autres sorts pourraient la sauver ? Et quand bien même quelqu'un penserait à les faire Disparaître, ce moment d'inattention coûterait sa vie, et rien à son adversaire. Les Mangemorts peuvent accuser quelqu'un d'avoir voulu entacher leur réputation à coup de Polynectar, et il n'y a rien que la Police magique puisse alors prouver.

\- On peut prouver qu'ils ont été à un endroit plutôt qu'un autre...

\- Vous oubliez l'Imperium, miss Evans.

\- Je _déteste_ ce sort…

\- Ca me rassure, sourit Dumbledore.

Le directeur l'avait invitée à prendre le thé, parce qu'elle était le seul membre de l'Ordre à rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Lily avait eu la bizarre impression que le Directeur ne lui avait demandé de raconter l'attaque que pour cacher le fait qu'il avait déjà eu un autre moyen d'avoir ce récit.

Cette impression se confirma quand elle croisa le regard bleu pétillant du vieux mage.

\- Monsieur, ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec le barman de la Tête de Sanglier ?

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent.

\- Alberforth est bien mon frère, miss Evans, mais ni lui ni moi n'aimons mettre en avant ce lien de parenté…

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… dit tranquillement Dumbledore, ne semblant pas troublé le moins du monde. Par ailleurs… cette aventure vous aura fait pratiquer les duels, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'en revenait pas de la légèreté avec laquelle il disait ça. Elle fit mine de reprendre du thé pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'atteindre Voldemort… ? C'est bien ce que vous recherchez, monsieur, quand vous vous absentez ? Comment couper la « Tête » du serpent ?

En réalité, le directeur n'avait plus quitté l'école un moment depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. D'où le ballet de hiboux qui l'accueillait tous les matins au petit déjeuner. A croire que tout le monde magique lui demandait conseil avant de prendre quelque décision que ce soit. Elle supposait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise.

\- J'ai bien peur que mes recherches n'aient pas encore porté beaucoup de fruits – et je suis pourtant une des personnes les plus renseignées sur Voldemort à l'époque où il s'appelait encore Tom Jedusor… « La cause du mal trouvée indique le remède » disait Rousseau… Et j'ignore encore comment trouver les causes...

\- Vous avez été son professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, tout comme la plupart de vos enseignants, miss Evans… je crois me souvenir qu'il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec le professeur Slughorn – c'était son directeur de maison, donc c'est tout à fait normal… Allez-vous à la fête de Noël de notre Maître des Potions ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Sans doute que oui, mais je ne me déciderai qu'à la dernière minute, en voyant de qui sera composée ma compagnie…

Dumbledore sourit, mais Lily était restée sur une chose qu'il avait dit.

\- Professeur… je pense que le professeur Slughorn en sait beaucoup sur la Magie noire – sans la pratiquer, attention… et … il a eu l'air très embêté, une fois, que je puisse penser qu'il avait partagé ces enseignements avec des élèves… vous croyez que Voldemort a pu faire partie de ces élèvess ?

Le professeur caressa sa barbe.

\- Je le pense, Miss Evans. J'ignore seulement la portée de ces enseignements, et comment faire parler Horace.

\- Une prime, monsieur ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Miss Evans ! rit le directeur de bon cœur.

.

.

.

…..

Nous parlons ici des beaux jours de _La Tête de Sanglier_ (à mon avis, les Maraudeurs en étaient des clients réguliers – des Deux Balais aussi d'ailleurs – et à mon avis, Al s'est mis en grève du ménage à peu près à l'époque où ses seuls « revenus réguliers » ont quitté Poudlard.

Bon, Lily et James qui se prennent pour la Reine des Neiges (j'ai sincèrement envisagé d'appeler ce chapitre Beware of Frozen Heart) avec les Serpentards, c'était juste pour me faire plaisir ^^ Imaginez la L'Oréalissime chevelure de Lucius prise dans la glace ! ^^


	33. Chapter 32 : Une lueur dans la nuit

**Chapitre 32 : **Une lueur dans la nuit

.

.

.

\- Teeeed ! Où sont les bougies !

\- Dans un des cartons du bas, sous les couches !

Andromeda souleva la pile de Couches Auto-lavantes à Quatre usages de Mme Irmaman, Nymphadora dans les bras, mais ne trouva que les chandeliers. Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui était dans ses yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à la pendule.

\- Ta mère débarque dans dix minutes !

\- Envoie-moi Dora !

_Le Guide du bébé sorcier_ 1 et 2 ne donnait pas cette technique, sans doute pour des raisons de sécurité élémentaire, mais les _Wingardium Leviosa_ avaient leur utilité. Et puis, Nymphadora avait l'air d'_adorer_ faire « wouuuh comme les balais » (pour citer William Weasley).

Andromeda épousseta sa robe. Elle avait pourtant été propre et repassée une heure plus tôt. Mais si elle était douée avec les sorts de rangements, tous les effets de la maternité ne pouvaient pas être palliés par la magie. Sa belle-famille devrait se contenter… d'elle-même. De ses yeux cernés de bleu et de ses cheveux en bataille (mais qui pour une fois, ne sentaient pas la bave de bébé).

Ted redescendit avec Nymphadora dans les bras. Elle s'était endormie. Le pouvoir des berceuses de son mari.

\- Prête ?

\- Non.

\- C'est juste histoire de se retrouver autour d'un sapin et d'une dinde, Dromeda…

Son visage se décomposa.

\- La d-dinde ?

Leurs regards se dirigèrent en parfaite synchronisation vers la porte de la cuisine.

.

.

.

Les pots qu'organisait Slughorn n'étaient pas tous aussi ennuyeux que celui de Noël. Les invités les plus polis et les plus intéressants ne faisaient qu'un saut à Poudlard avant d'enchaîner la tournée des soirées mondaines du monde magique, et ne restaient donc que les vieux célibataires ou les gens trop ennuyeux pour être invité ailleurs un soir de réveillon. Du moins, c'était la typologie que Lily avait établi… avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait bien faire partie du lot, puisqu'elle aussi avait toute la soirée à tuer.

Le Banquet dans la Grande Salle l'avait gavée, mais elle ne l'aurait manqué pour rien au monde. Les douze sapins avaient été ensorcelés par Flitwick pour danser la polka et Dumbledore avait entraîné le professeur Sinistra dans un tango endiablé. Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond…

Lily aperçut heureusement Timothy et Amélia Bones et se joignit à eux. Ils semblaient aussi soulagés qu'elle d'avoir trouvé un visage allié dans la foule d'inconnus et de célébrités.

\- Les jumelles ne devaient pas venir ?

\- Je ne les ai pas vues, dit Timothy. Mais il y a pas mal de Serpentard dans le coin là-bas, je te préviens…

Lily hocha la tête. Puis son regard croisa une tête familière.

\- Damoclès !

Damoclès Belby se retourna et s'approcha en souriant.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, et toi ? Oh, je te présente Amélia et Timothy Bones…

Le sourire de Belby se fana légèrement.

\- Je suppose qu'il est un peu tard pour des condoléances… je me disais, aussi, que vos visages me disaient quelque chose… Vos parents étaient des gens vraiment bien - c'est votre père qui a fait un don à Sainte-Mangouste pour financer mes recherches. Edgar a trouvé les papiers après leur mort, c'est un chic type, votre frère…

\- Elles portent sur quoi ? Vos recherches ?

\- La lycanthropie ! répondit Lily avec enthousiasme.

\- Et j'ai une place d'assistante à pourvoir l'an prochain, continua Belby avec un regard entendu.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Joyeux Noël, rit-il.

La conversation dévia ensuite sur les invités de marque de la soirée. Parmi les anciens élèves, seule Gwenog Jones (venue voir sa sœur plus que son ancien Professeur de Potions) vint les saluer, mais Amélia, Lily et Edgar s'en souciaient peu. Ils saluèrent leur professeur et quittèrent la salle surchauffée.

\- On pensait organiser une fête commune entre les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondors pour le Nouvel An, tu pourrais faire passer le message ? dit Edgar.

\- Ce serait bien, mais ça va être dur à organiser... même moi, ça ne me plairait pas de dévoiler ma Salle Commune à une autre Maison…

\- On en reparle ?

\- Oui… Bonne nuit !

\- Et joyeux Noël.

.

.

.

.

Le bal du Ministère fut plus divertissant que prévu, mais pas parce qu'il était objectivement mieux que les autres années - les invités étaient seulement plus motivés pour passer une bonne soirée. Assis à une table à l'écart, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius et James commentaient la société en riant, cocktail à la main. Peter n'était pas d'humeur - Juliette n'était pas là. Mais la jeune fille lui avait promis de venir à la fête du Nouvel An du Ministère (où Peter se rendrait, et cette fois, sans ses amis qui rentraient à Poudlard, car le 31 tombait le samedi avant la reprise des cours. Lui, avait l'autorisation de n'arriver que le 1er, puisqu'il n'avait que le trajet Pré-au-lard – Poudlard à faire).

Sirius imita le maintien et les salutations pompeuses de Lord Malfoy, pour distraire Alice – qui rit d'autant plus fort que Lucius avait parfaitement repéré leur manège, et tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Plus loin, Molly grondait ses trois fils (bien élevés et plutôt sages, mais fatigués donc geignards) après les avoir vu se cacher sous le buffet pour mieux se goinfrer de petits fours. Arthur qui ne les grondait que légèrement (ayant également beaucoup mangé de ces délicieux tartares de dragons, soufflés à l'ortie et autres mousses à la citrouille) se fit pardonner en invitant sa femme à danser la samba.

James non plus n'était pas dans son assiette. Il était venu, mais Lily lui manquait… et avoir quasiment toute sa bande d'amis, sauf elle, avec lui, ne faisait que souligner son absence, et le manque. Alice le dérida en l'invitant à danser (invitation qu'il ne refusa bizarrement pas, contrairement à celle de Sirius), mais il fallut attendre le plan proposé par Remus pour lui rendre véritablement le sourire.

.

.

C'était assez grisant d'avoir la tour des Gyrffondors pour soi. Lily pouvait mettre son catalyseur à souvenirs musicaux à fond, mettre ses pieds sur les canapés sans que personne ne la reprenne, et réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure sans que la lumière ne dérange personne. Seules les jumelles, et quelques première et deuxième année, étaient restés pour les vacances, et Chiara et Liv passaient le plus clair de leur temps à explorer le parc (et la Forêt…) avec ou sans Hagrid, pour faire des expériences… Liv comptait écrire une _Encyclopédie exhaustive de la flore et de la faune de Poudlard _après l'école. Chiara passait le reste de son temps avec Xenophilius Lovegood, et Liv… à bouder parce que Chiara passait son temps avec Xenophilius Lovegood.

Bien sûr, il était inévitablement arrivé que Lily se retrouve seule avec Severus, à réviser dans la Bibliothèque. Mais sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait aucun ami Serpentard à impressionner, il n'avait pas tenté de l'agresser. Il y avait même eu dans l'atmosphère une certaine tranquillité studieuse qui rappelait le temps de leur amitié. Belle illusion…

James, Alice et Remus lui avaient écrit très régulièrement.

Elle soupçonnait James d'être un peu jaloux, depuis le jour où elle avait paradé dans la Salle Commune avec la dernière lettre de Belby (« le grand blond, là ? ») – lettre où le Médicomage lui disait qu'il serait _ravi_ de la revoir à Sainte-Mangouste en tant que collègue (à l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris qu'il lui proposait le poste d'assistante). James avait décrété qu'il la draguait. Lily ne savait toujours pas tellement quoi penser de cette formulation. Elle était habituée à des techniques de séduction plus… rentre-dedans, comme celles employées par James… (Il avait tout de même fait pousser des fleurs en forme de « Je t'aime Lily » sur la pelouse du château, alors qu'ils étaient en cinquième année…).

Un soupire lui échappa. Penser à James lui donnait parfois la migraine…

Elle reposa son _Manuel avancé de Potions_, ferma les yeux et écouta les dernières notes du Prélude en C majeur de Bach. Par Circé, ce qu'elle aimait la musique. Et le caaaalme.

Surtout un lendemain de fête.

.

Le _Carol of the Bells_ grésilla. Oh, ça c'était bizarre. Comment un souvenir pouvait-il grés…? Des fluctuations magiques. Bien sûr.

L'instant d'après, une tête connue apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- _Mrs Potter_ ?

La vieille dame lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, Lily ! Joyeux Noël ! Comment allez-vous ? Les garçons, c'est bon ! dit la tête par-dessus son invisible épaule.

\- Bien, mais… qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites là ?

Les sourires de Sirius et James s'élargirent.

\- On voulait te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, avec les compliments de tous les Maraudeurs… mais on peut repartir, si tu veux !

\- Non ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais _comment_ avez-vous fait ?

\- T-th, si peu de foi en nous… et puis, Cornedrue, je pensais qu'avec le temps tu lui aurais fait comprendre que les Maraudeurs ne révélaient pas leurs secrets…

James le poussa du coude.

\- Ma mère a des contacts au Service des Cheminées… c'est le rush de Noël, donc on a obtenu de se connecter à la Cheminée de Gryffondor pendant cinq minutes, sans que personne ne se rende compte que c'est théoriquement illégal (il faut l'autorisation de Dumbledore)…

\- A moins qu'il l'ait donnée ? sourit Lily.

\- C'est… une possibilité non négligeable, admit Sirius. Tiens, cadeau !

\- Merci ! Attendez deux secondes… je pensais les envoyer avec Aquila, mais finalement…

Un sortilège d'Attraction plus tard, elle échangeait leurs paquets contre les siens. Elle avait littéralement offert une laisse à Sirius, mais il eut le mauvais goût de prétendre l'ajouter à « sa panoplie d'accessoires en cuir noir » (elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas tenter de comprendre), et pour James, une écharpe aux couleurs de Flaquemare (qui était traditionnellement l'équipe favorite des Potter) et une nouvelle écritoire recouverte de cuir rouge, sur lequel étaient gravés des balais dorés et une miniature de Poudlard dans le coin inférieur.

La connexion des cheminées allait s'interrompre, aussi, ils se souhaitèrent d'excellentes fêtes et rompirent le contact. James lui avait offert un trench couleur lavande qui s'adaptait pour apporter à son porteur la chaleur exacte qu'il voulait, et Sirius un assortiment de gâteaux et friandises. Ou bien il voulait qu'elle prenne cinq kilos pendant les fêtes, ou il se rappelait qu'elle aimait utiliser des Plumes en sucre et grignoter pendant les révisions. On ne savait jamais avec Sirius…

.

.

.

Lily attendait depuis _deux_ jours que le Portrait de la Grosse dame s'ouvre sur son petit ami. _Non_, elle n'était pas accro. Il y avait seulement des limites de temps à ne pas franchir.

James ne comprit pas ce qui lui tombait dessus (en l'occurrence, une tornade rousse appelée Lily). Remus fit un écart marqué pour entrer dans la Salle Commune sans leur marcher dessus, et Sirius grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il y a des hôtels pour faire ça, ainsi que des tas d'endroits dans ce château, autre que dans le _passage _». Lily haussa un sourcil devant une réaction si peu taquine.

\- Emmeline n'a pas répondu à sa carte de Noël ?

\- No-pe.

Vu que personne d'autre ne tentait de rentrer, Lily décida de rester encore un moment dans ses bras. James, et ses lèvres, n'avaient visiblement pas d'objections. Louise McDonald en eut pour eux.

\- Aïeuuh !

\- Oh ! Désolée-désolée-désolée ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un nous avait offert un nouveau paillasson…

\- Les Gryffondors n'accepteraient pas un cadeau aussi dégradant, rit James en se massant le dos, l'air de se demander s'il était possible d'avoir une marque de pied tatouée sur le dos à vie…

Lily l'embrassa sur la joue avec un air d'excuse, et James l'enlaça.

\- Sept jours, Lily, _sept_ jours, ricana Louise.

\- Sept de trop, dit sérieusement James.

\- Et le voilà qui parle comme un vrai romantique…

\- Je _suis_ un garçon romantique !

\- Mais oui…

.

.

.

\- Ca te dirait de faire une vraie liste de bonnes résolutions ?

\- Seulement si j'ai le droit de toutes les briser avant le douzième coup de minuit.

\- _Deal_.

Alice s'allongea sur le ventre à côté d'elle, et mordilla son crayon à papier (invention moldue qu'elle trouvait bien plus pratique que les plumes, qui pouvaient tâcher les draps) avant de jeter un regard en biais vers la liste de Lily.

\- « 1) Se limiter à une dispute quotidienne avec James. 2) Idem pour Sirius. 3) Remonter ma moyenne », lut Alice à haute voix. « 4) Pas plus d'un Chocogrenouille _par jour_, même en période de stress (faire durer le stock offert par Sirius au moins jusqu'à mon anniversaire !) 5) Aucune vengeance personnelle 6_) Etre moins cassante, en général 7) Etre moins rabat-joie »_ ? Y a du boulot, choupi… Oh, la 8) est mimi comme tout.

Lily lui tira la langue avant de raturer la 8) (« Etre plus présente pour Alice »), pour la faire râler.

\- Et toi ?

\- « 1) Ne pas oublier de nourrir Abélard régulièrement. 2) Nourrir Lily les jours où elle pense que réviser est une excuse pour oublier d'aller dîner. 3) Arrêter de fantasmer sur la robe vue chez Mme Gipure. 4) Arrêter de fantasmer sur Frank (quand ce n'est pas le moment) », lut Alice avec une petite voix.

\- Alice, ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi mignonne.

Alice sourit et lui tendit un Chocogrenouille.

\- Bon. J'ai bien envie d'ajouter «Respecter les règles de l'école » pour le plaisir de briser ma première bonne résolution avant le début de l'année…

\- Tu parles de ce soir ?

L'idée de réveillon commun avec les Poufsouffles avait fait son chemin, et finalement, Gregory Edgecombe avait obtenu les clés de la Tour d'Astronomie (en tant que président du Club des Observateurs d'Etoiles , il était dans les petits papiers de Sinistra), donc la fête aurait lieu là-haut…

\- Ooooh, mais _ça_, c'est une toute petite brisure de rien du tout…

.

.

.

Ah, oui.

Quand Alice voulait quelque chose, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Bièraubeurre (reniflée avec attention par Remus (qui était armé, comme Lily, de bézoards)), tabac (du moins, elle _espérait_ qu'il s'agissait bien de tabac…), petit-four, Champagne et fontaine de chocolat. Le professeur Sinistra les étriperait littéralement, si elle les surprenait.

\- Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi les Préfets-en-chef sont là ? entendit-elle dire une cinquième année.

\- Ils nous préviennent s'il y a du grabuge, et au pire, ils diront qu'ils étaient justement en train de nous demander d'arrêter la fête.

Hum, si c'était le scénario officiel, vive la communication. Elle alla tapoter sur l'épaule de James, qui lui tendit obligeamment une coupe de Champagne.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette année, mon rôle de préfète est passé de « faire respecter le règlement » à « superviser de manière sécurisée les élèves qui ne le respectent pas» ?

\- Bienvenue du côté obscure de la Force…

\- Tu as fini par voir ce film ? rit-elle.

\- Alice nous a emmenés au cinéma moldu.

\- Alors ?

\- Le maïs soufflé était délicieux.

\- Le _film_, James…

Les _Assurdiato_ lancés par les sixième année devaient vraiment être puissants, car aucun professeur ne les punirent cette nuit-là. Des couvertures accrochées sur les télescopes en guise de tentes coupe-vent, toute l'école sabra le champagne (avec des épées chipées aux armures du deuxième étage) et regarda le soleil se lever en se racontant ses vacances. Vers quatre heures, la plupart des élèves rentrèrent – la terrasse en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie avait beau être idéale pour une fête (avec ses sorts anti-chute), il y faisait un froid de canard. Lily allaient s'endormir sur l'épaule de James quand elle aperçut une petite lueur en contrebas. Elle cligna des yeux. A cette distance, il était impossible de s'y tromper : quelqu'un montait à la Volière.

Ce pouvait être un élève désirant envoyer ses meilleurs vœux assez tôt pour qu'ils arrivent dans la matinée, mais ce pouvait également être l'Empoisonneur de hiboux.

\- Sirius ! chuchota-t-elle.

Elle savait que le fêtard pouvait rester debout deux jours dans dormir, aussi, elle avait moins de scrupule à le faire se lever. Ça, et le fait qu'il connaissait l'odeur du coupable. Elle lui montra la lueur de loin, et le jeune homme la suivit dans les escaliers, après avoir hoché la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il faisait réellement froid, et Lily remercia intérieurement James pour son cadeau de Noël. Sirius, lui, se changea en chien et s'ébroua, mettant en valeur la toison laineuse qui poussait alors sur son corps.

\- Crâneur, chuchota-t-elle. _Sac à puces_.

Sirius la regarda en tirant la langue – sans doute sa façon canine de rire.

Le givre sur les marches la fit trébucher, et le rictus de Sirius s'élargit, alors qu'il montait sans problème à la Volière. Elle l'entendit aboyer et accéléra le pas.

Sirius tirait par la manche… nulle autre que Marguerita. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Dis-lui de me lâcher ! Dis-lui !

Sirius gronda. Rita le regarda, horrifiée.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'un « s'il-te-plaît » ne fait jamais de mal.

\- S-S'il-te-te-plaît ? bégaya Rita, les yeux remplis d'effroi.

L'instant d'après, Sirius s'asseyait sagement devant elle, en remuant la queue. Lily se retint avec beaucoup de peine d'éclater de rire.

\- D'où il _sort_, ce chien ?

\- C'est Sans-peur, le chien d'Hagrid, tu ne le reconnais pas ? dit Lily d'un air dégagé. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la Volière à _cinq_ heures du matin ?

\- Ce que font les gens dans une Volière ! J'envoie une carte !

\- Un peu longue pour une carte, non ? dit Lily en indiquant la lourde enveloppe.

C'était de la pure mauvaise foi, parce qu'elle n'avait, en réalité, aucune raison valable de réprimander Marguerita.

\- C'est un _article_… et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire… ? Oh !

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air méprisant.

\- Tu voulais attraper l'Empoisonneur Musqué, n'est-ce pas ! rit-elle.

\- L'expression n'est même pas de toi, plagieuse.

\- Prouve-le…

\- Je suis _venue_ voir pourquoi il y avait de la lumière, répliqua Lily, un peu vexée.

\- Il y avait de la lumière parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était là parce que _Sorcière Hebdo_ lui a demandé d'envoyer son papier avant l'ouverture de la rédaction pour qu'il soit publié dans le numéro du jour. Et puis d'abord, Rusard est en vacances, comme tout le monde, et la Volière n'est pas _strictement_ le Château, donc je ne suis pas dans mon tort.

\- Insolence envers la Préfète-en-chef, ça compte comme un tort ? fit Lily à l'adresse de Sirius, qui aboya en signe d'assentiment.

Marguerita lui jeta un regard d'appréhension.

\- Dépêche-toi d'envoyer ta « carte », Rita, soupira finalement Lily. Il fait froid.

Après le coup des mouchards magiques, Lily mourrait d'envie d'attendre que Rita mette un _orteil_ dans le château pour la prendre en fragrant délit d' « errance dans les couloirs après/avant le couvre-feu », mais elle pensa très fort à sa bonne résolution… numéro 6, si elle ne s'abusait pas.

Zeeeen, Lily, zeeeen. Pense « oooohm », fleur de lotus et compagnie.

Sirius dut sentir qu'elle abandonnait la partie, car il prit le relais et poursuivit Rita de ses aboiements jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le château en criant de terreur.

\- Tu exagères quand même… rit-elle, lorsqu'il reprit forme humaine à côté d'elle. C'est les vacances…et la nouvelle année…

\- Si Lily Evans commence à devenir laxiste, rien ne va plus…

.

.

.

.

.

\- Tu es très élégant, Pete.

Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais appelé Pete. Comme s'il était un intime.

\- T-toi aussi, Juliette.

Le mot exact aurait plutôt été magnifique. Et encore.

Ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Or, sa robe de soirée en velours noir dévoilait une bonne partie dudit dos. Les opales qui enserraient son cou et ses yeux ourlés de noir tranchaient sur sa peau blanche. Elle était une de ces beautés gothiques et un peu surnaturelles qui peuplaient les tableaux de Rossetti.

Peter l'invita à danser, et ils parlèrent toute la soirée. Mme Meliflua et Mrs Pettigrew avaient l'air de particulièrement s'apprécier. Peu étonnant pour deux sorcières de Sang-pur et élevées par des familles hémocatharistes. Peter était un peu inquiet que sa mère précise les noms de famille des amis que fréquentait son fils. La dernière fois que Lily était venue à la maison, il ne l'avait pas présentée comme une Née-moldue à sa mère, mais il avait dû essuyer diverses questions comme « Evans ? Comme Aloysius Evans, de la _Gazette_ ? », jusqu'à admettre à sa mère que oui, une sorcière de sang douteux s'était en effet assis sur ses coussins en soie, et avait bu de son thé.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis à me présenter ?

Peter savait qu'elle le testait. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange paradaient aux côtés de Lucius, Narcissa, Rabastan et Regulus. S'ils avaient réellement été amis, comme il l'avait d'abord prétendu, l'un d'eux l'aurait salué. Or, tous le regardaient avec des airs perplexes, mais plutôt évaluateurs qu'hostiles. Peter n'était pas celui des Maraudeurs qu'on remarquait ou qu'on craignait. Les Mangemorts savaient qu'il était un suiveur.

Peter adopta un air dégagé.

\- Mes vrais amis ne sont pas là. Il y a bien quelques connaissances d'école, mais aucun avec qui j'ai entretenu des contacts récents…

C'était faux, mais ce soir, Peter refusait de se faire remarquer avec Frank Londubat, Briséis Jones ou les Weasley. Ils les avaient salués, mais ils avaient tous très bien compris qu'on n'impressionnait pas une fille comme Elyon Juliette Meliflua, quand on était ami avec des gens comme eux.

\- 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… décompta le Ministre en regardant sa montre à gousset.

Peter ne regretta pas un instant de ne pas entendre le gong de minuit à la Grande Horloge de Poudlard, quand Juliette cria à ses côtés :

\- BONNE ANNEE !

.

.

.

.

.

Courage à tous ceux et celles qui passent le bac ou d'autres examens ! Bonne fin d'année scolaire pour les autres! A bientôt ^^


	34. Chapter 33 La Tragédie humaine

**Chapitre 33 **La Tragédie humaine

.

.

.

.

Leur douleur était une douce musique à son oreille. Lord Voldemort se tourna vers la famille qui geignait à ses pieds depuis maintenant une heure.

\- Où est-ce ? _Où_ ?

Détacher les syllabes, comme détacher les membres était un délice.

Raphaël de Valentin et cet écrivaillion avaient connu l'emplacement de l'Objet… Si ni ses descendants, ni les spécialistes en littérature magique et moldue n'avaient la réponse… Il faudrait l'obtenir des lèvres du maître.

\- Changement de programme, nous allons au Ministère.

\- Au Ministère? répéta Bellatrix, troublée par ce changement soudain de cible. Peut-on savoir où, exactement… maître ?

\- Au Département des Mystères.

Un rayon vert nettoya la scène et un transplanage acheva de la vider.

.

.

.

.

\- Peter ? Embrassé ? Sous le gui ? Mais par _qui_ ?

\- Une fille de Durmstrang… Une Meliflua.

Lily avait suffisamment entendu Sirius récriminer contre sa famille pour reconnaitre ce nom. Elle supposait que toutes les cousines de Sirius n'étaient pas si méchantes que ça, finalement.

\- D'autres nouvelles ?

Alice était toujours bien tenue au courant, par le biais de Frank.

\- Le Ministère minimise toujours ce qui se passe, mais Maugrey a laissé entendre qu'il avait repéré trois disparitions suspectes dans le Nord du pays… trois agents du Ministère qu'on n'a pas revus depuis leur passage sur le Chemin de Traverse… Il soupçonne qu'on les ait enlevés au coin de l'Allée des Embrumes…

\- Qui ? Je n'ai vu aucun article dans la _Gazette_… ?

\- Le Ministère ne pense pas que le fait qu'ils ne donnent pas de nouvelles soit un mauvais signe… c'étaient des Langues de Plomb, donc des gens très secrets, et ils sont parfois chargés de missions sur lesquels ils ne donnent aucune information, même au Ministre, pour le bien général…

\- Qu'est-ce que Voldemort pourrait vouloir demander à des Langues de Plomb ?

\- Des _tas_ de choses… Le Département des Mystères est un endroit très… mystérieux, c'est le cas de le dire. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'on y fait, mais les lieux sont ensorcelés pour respecter le secret défense, et pour qu'on puisse y mener des expériences physiques et magiques de grandes envergures… il y a relativement souvent des accidents, mais le Ministère reste très discret à ce sujet… je crois que la _Gazette_ a dénoncé ça il y a quelques articles, mais le Ministre de l'époque avait demandé au père de Frank d'étouffer l'affaire…

Lily hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Le Département des Mystères… Si tout et rien pouvaient s'y trouver, comment savoir si cette espèce de Salle-sur-demande officielle ne renfermait pas une arme, ou si on n'y développait pas quelque chose pour le compte de Voldemort ? Comment savoir jusqu'à quel point le Ministre était au courant de ce qui se passait dans un lieu clos, sur lequel il n'avait pas vraiment de prise ?

Le bon vieux sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle avait réussi à évacuer récemment fut ravi de reprendre sa place, juste sous la poitrine, où il s'installa en lui comprimant désagréablement le cœur.

.

.

.  
.

\- Ecoutez-ça ! Il y a eu un nouvel attentat ! dit Chiara en entrant en trombe dans la Bibliothèque, sous le regard sévère de Mme Pince. Des Mangemorts sont entrés au Département des Mystères !

Lily et Alice n'eurent même pas besoin d'échanger un regard d'un bond, elles se levèrent de leurs chaises et s'approchèrent de la jeune fille blonde.

\- _Quand_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Il y a des blessés ?

Même les travailleurs les plus sérieux (et la bibliothécaire elle-même) ne pouvaient dissimuler leur curiosité.

\- Apparemment, il ne manque rien d'autre qu'un Retourneur de Temps… en fait, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de prendre autre chose, parce que les alarmes se sont déclenchées et la cavalerie est arrivée à temps…

\- Le Ministère doit être rassuré, avec les élections qui approchent, fit Remus, pensif. Une attaque de maîtrisée sur… beaucoup de ratés…

\- Ils ont arrêté quelqu'un ? demanda Lily.

\- Cinq Aurors jurent avoir retiré le masque d'Evan Rosier, mais ce soir, quand ils se sont rendus à son domicile, il a eu l'air tout à fait disposé à les suivre au Bureau de la Police magique… s'il montre patte blanche, ils concluront à un _Imperium_ ou à une accusation sans fondement…

Lily savait que Maugrey avait Rosier dans le collimateur depuis un moment. Elle doutait que l'Imperium ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la malice pure.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils voulaient seulement un Retourneur de Temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Liv.

\- Un artefact magique qui te permet de remonter dans le temps.

\- De combien ?

\- Plusieurs heures.

\- Plusieurs années, si on le détourne avec de la magie noire, répliqua James d'un air sombre.

Lily quitta le cercle et sortit dans le couloir, tandis que les autres continuaient d'animer vivement le débat, à un niveau suffisamment bas pour que Pince ne puisse pas les expulser de la Bibliothèque. Comme elle s'y attendait, James la suivit.

\- C'est vrai ? Des _années_ ? Donc il ne pourrait pas … tuer Dumbledore au berceau ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non… s'il recule aussi loin dans le temps, il devra être sur une autre ligne temporelle que la sienne, ou ça deviendrait trop dangereux pour son soi futur… mais il pourrait très bien rencontrer quelqu'un qui est mort aujourd'hui et lui soutirer des informations, oui. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir _jusqu'où_ il veut remonter…

\- Je ne vois rien dans les évènements récents qui soit stratégique pour lui.

\- Tu veux écrire à Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

\- Demande à Alice. Abélard est un fin livreur de courrier.

Le gros chat ne payait pas de mine, mais contrairement aux hiboux, que les sorciers ciblaient en priorité pour intercepter des lettres importantes, le chat pouvait traverser le château sans heurt et rejoindre le Directeur (qui n'avait alors plus qu'à décacheter la lettre cachée dans le collier du gros matou).

Mais Dumbledore, comme souvent, les avait devancés. Le soir même, dans les paquets de linge propre posés sur leurs lits, les Maraudeurs, Lily, Emmeline et Alice trouvaient une enveloppe à leur nom, qui était écrit avec l'écriture arrondie du directeur.

.

.

.

\- Mes informations sont en fait relativement faibles, Mr Pettigrew… Mr Fletcher (un espion qui travaille pour l'Ordre) nous a informés que Voldemort et ses adeptes ont rendu des visites régulières et très… bruyantes au gérant de la boutique Barjow et Burke, mais je ne peux pas encore en tirer des conclusions…

Seul Sirius n'avait pas tiqué au nom de la boutique. Lily était presque certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une échoppe du Chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes, qui vend des artefacts de magie très noire, expliqua Sirius aux autres, en mordillant un de ses ongles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonnée que tu le connaisses ? fit Emmeline.

Lily était surprise que la pique ne soit pas venue d'elle. Preuve qu'elle avait vraiment changé d'attitude envers Sirius.

\- Mes _parents_ y allaient et m'y emmenaient quand j'étais petit, et _non_, je ne peux pas changer mes parents ! répliqua Sirius, avec une certaine agressivité.

Emmeline eut l'air plutôt honteux, et Lily eut de la compassion pour elle.

\- C'est normal qu'elle s'interroge, dit-elle doucement. Mais quel genre d'objets on trouve là-dedans ?

\- Le genre très noir, très dangereux, très… létal, grommela Sirius en fuyant leur regard

Ils se demandèrent vaguement si les parents Black l'y avaient emmené pour acheter ou pour _vendre_ des objets…

\- Tout ce qui peut servir à Voldemort, donc…

\- Qu'a dit Barjow ? demanda Alice, sourcils froncés.

\- Uniquement ce qu'il savait… peu, vu la colère de Voldemort… notre espion n'a pas pu tout entendre, mais il a été question d'un livre, de la France et d'un nombre limité d'artefacts existants…

\- Je suppose que vous avez enquêté du côté français, professeur ? fit timidement Emmeline.

Le sourire du Directeur s'élargit.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que le voyage à Beauxbâtons proposé par mon cher Filius n'avait pas pour seul but de vous éveiller aux beautés du Sud de l'Hexagone et de la langue française ?

Clairement, c'était ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé, vu leurs regards gênés.

\- Les contacts, le réseau, _ça_, ce sont des éléments clé pour battre Voldemort. Avoir les moyens de le comprendre, des _informations_, sont nos seules chances d'avoir des coups d'avance sur lui…

\- Alors vous savez comment il a continué ses recherches en France ? dit Remus, qui avait toujours détesté le suspense.

\- Hé bien, les Mangemorts sont contre les principes du Code international du Secret magique de 1682, donc ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de les pister. Plusieurs moldus ont été torturés dans des circonstances floues… rien ne les relie ente eux, si ce n'est qu'ils sont des spécialistes de la littérature du XIXe siècle… mais je doute que Voldemort leur ait demandé des conseils de lecture… Et plusieurs antiquaires du monde magiques ont également été violentés, mais on en ignore les raisons, ils sont tous en Soins intensifs après avoir été victimes d'Oubliettes… Là encore, je vois mal ce qui les relie… je suis ouvert à toute supposition…

La pièce resta cependant silencieuse. Emmeline s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Avec ces Retourneurs de temps, est-ce que Voldemort ne pourrait pas _ramener_ un objet du passé ? Peut-être qu'il interroge tous ces gens parce que l'objet est perdu dans le présent, mais qu'il ne l'était pas dans le passé… et donc, en cherchant bien, il veut retrouver sa trace dans des archives que ces gens ont trouvés… ?

\- Juste. Très possible, même. La question est « quel est l'objet en question »…

\- Monsieur, est-ce que vous sauriez évaluer la période que Voldemort pourrait vouloir atteindre ? demanda Alice.

\- Je pense qu'il va tenter d'augmenter la portée du Retourneur de Temps avec la magie noire, de façon à rejoindre un temps lointain, la partie du temps qui normalement est assez stable et même fixe…

\- On parle de combien d'années ?

\- Les Retourneurs de temps les plus puissants permettent de retourner un an en arrière. Avec la Magie noire, c'est plus dur à dire… ça peut se compter en siècles…

\- En _siècles_ ?

\- Vous connaissez l'Arithmancie, miss Evans… je doute tout de même qu'aller au-delà d'un siècle en arrière soit possible sans détruire le Retourneur de Temps et son porteur…

\- _Un_ siècle, monsieur, c'est déjà énorme ! Les dégâts qu'il peut causer… Avec tout votre respect !

\- Le Tom Jedusor que j'ai connu connaissait parfaitement les règles de la magie. Il veut les repousser, mais pas les remettre en cause. Il ne s'aventurera pas hors de la ligne temporelle choisie et il ne fera pas de changements majeurs dans le temps où il arrivera… Je pense que Miss Vance a raison, c'est des informations qu'il veut, pas des actes…

\- On ne pourrait pas le rattraper, en modifiant un autre Retourneur de Temps ?

\- Le Ministère a renforcé leur protection, et de toute façon, ça ne nous apporterait rien… il vaut mieux l'attendre de pied ferme ici que de tenter un voyage incertain dans le Temps…

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Attendre, donc. Comme toujours.

.

.

.

.

\- Un artefact magique… mais pourquoi la littérature du XIXe siècle ? Et pourquoi diable les _Français_ ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- Margot aurait peut-être une idée ?

Remus évita son regard.

\- Tu t'es encore disputé avec elle ? _Par_ _Circé_, Remus !

Lily laissa tomber les fiches de Potions qu'ils révisaient et se planta devant lui, bras croisés.

\- Okay, ok-ay ! Elle a encore dit que je devrais faire un _atout_ de la lycanthropie, et comme d'habitude, elle est montée sur ses grands chevaux… Elle a une façon si différente d'envisager les choses… Pour elle, c'est de la _malhonnêteté_ de ne pas dire qu'on est loup-garou à la cantonnade… pour moi, c'est la seule façon de m'intégrer un tant soit peu, de faire des études, et…

Remus serra les lèvres. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle savait qu'il était déçu d'avoir enfin trouvé une fille qui lui plaisait et à qui il plaisait, une fille que sa nature lupine ne rebutait pas, mais avec qui il ne se voyait aucun avenir, parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

\- Hé... il a fallu six ans avant que James et moi nous comprenions, et encore, on trouve _tous les jours _un nouveau sujet de désaccord...

Il dut bien admettre qu'elle avait raison et rit.

\- Je lui demanderai, dit-il d'un air décidé. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle comprenne que la question n'est pas désintéressée, et Dumbledore veut qu'on reste discret…

\- Re-mus.. tu écris mieux que Shakespeare, quand tu veux. Fais-toi confiance, comme je te fais confiance. Et interroge-moi sur la Fiche 17… celle sur les associations de poudres et de mucus animaux…

\- A vos ordres, ô divinissime Lily…

.

.

.

.

\- Hé ! Les activités monétarisées sont interdites pendant la période scolaire dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Article 122 du règlement intérieur !

Un club de _poker_ organisé au beau milieu des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… elle aurait vraiment tout vu ! Ah, ça, le laxisme récent des Préfets-en-chef avait habitué certains élèves à un train de vie discutable.

\- Accio monnaie !

Elle se serait frappée. _Bien sûr_ que l'argent frappée par les Gobelins ne se laissait pas affecter par un vulgaire sort d'attraction, ou il serait aisé de voler n'importer quel porte-monnaie ou cassette à son propriétaire. Au contraire, on aurait dit que les pièces n'en rutilaient que davantage, comme pour la narguer.

Elle n'était vraiment _pas_ d'humeur.

\- Quinze points en moins et une retenue, _cha-cun._

Les six étudiants eurent cet air grimaçant qui signifiait « McGonagall l'a bien formée, celle-là… », mais rentrèrent dans leur Salle Commune, sans proférer davantage que les protestations d'usage.

.

.

.

Les bannières « Joyeux anniversaire » étaient de sortie, une année de plus. C'en était presque sobre, comparé à d'autres 30 janvier.

Un beau gâteau au petit déjeuner, des cartes et des félicitations de ses amis. Elle ne demandait rien de plus. Mais bien sûr, il y eut les cadeaux.

.

.

\- C'est…

\- Lily, indéniablement, fit Sirius, doctement. Compare la taille de main à la sienne.

\- Elle ne t'a vraiment pas loupé…

\- Merci de votre sollicitude, les gars.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce cadeau était une erreur…

James massa sa joue, où la trace de la main de Lily était clairement imprimée. Remus l'avait en effet prévenu qu'offrir de la lingerie à sa petite-amie n'était pas le message le plus délicat qui soit. Surtout qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'ouvre au milieu de la Grande Salle, à l'heure de pointe du petit déjeuner.

\- Vas t'excuser, James, soupira Remus.

\- Quoi ? C'était de la lingerie française, c'est un _très_ beau cadeau…

\- _Va t'excuser_. Je suis sérieux.

\- D'accoooord…

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lily était douée pour bouder. Mais pas pour se cacher. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle était dans la salle de travail numéro 8. Sa préférée, parce qu'il y avait un petit tableau représentant une coupe de vin, dans un coin, qui permettait d'accéder aux cuisines. Idéal pour ses fringales d'étudiante.

Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Au grincement des gonds, il vit la pile de dossiers posée face à Lily se transformer en d'innocents livres de cours. Lily lui lança un regard perçant, plutôt ennuyé qu'hostile.

Il referma doucement la porte.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'étudie les dossiers que nous a passés Dumbledore… les notes d'études et les CV des victimes françaises…

\- Hm… fit James, qui n'avait posé la question que pour lancer la conversation. Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce matin…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois vraiment désolé, ni même que tu doives l'être…

Nouveau silence, troublé uniquement par le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin.

\- Je suis si repoussant que ça ? sourit-il, mais avec un peu d'amertume.

Elle haussa les sourcils et posa le dossier qu'elle tenait.

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Tu es très beau, James… ou, en tous cas, tu es à mon goût, si c'est la question… Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était peut-être moi qui n'étais pas sûre de mon… _sex appeal ? _

Visiblement, lui n'en avait jamais douté. Mais il l'écoutait sérieusement. Elle soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi parce que tu me le demandes, James… Ca arrivera quand ça arrivera … C'est un cap important… pour une fille, ça n'arrive qu'une fois de la manière que ça arrive pour la première fois… et je ne tiens pas à accélérer les choses par principe.

\- Ça me va. Vraiment, dit-il devant son air étonné. Considère que ce matin … était une espèce de mauvaise blague… même si elle m'a coûté beaucoup de Gallions… je peux me rattraper avec ça ?

Il lui tendit un sac de bonbons, une nouveauté de Honeydukes, idéal pour les _pyjama-partys. _Toujours selon l'emballage, les pastilles en forme de petits monstres contenaient du Véritasérum à dose minime, calculée pour que celui qu'elle affecte ne soit pas obligé de répondre à une question trop personnelle mais si les confiseries « Spécial Soirée confidences » ne forçaient pas à dire la vérité, elles coloraient la langue des menteurs…

\- Pourquoi on m'offre toujours à manger ? rit Lily. Abigail m'a envoyé des cookies maison, Sirius des bonbons, et maintenant ça ?

\- Une intuition ? Je ne sais pas, moi ! rit-il.

Elle lui tendit le paquet avec un air de défi. Il enfourna un gobelin en sucre et mâchonna en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Qui est Marcus Dermany?

James faillit s'étouffer.

\- Qui t'as parlé de lui? Sirius, je parie !

\- Je ne révèle pas mes sources… rit-elle.

\- A ton tour…

\- Quoi ? Non, on a du boulot…

\- Un seul, pour me faire plaisir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avala un Botruc au nougat et attendit.

\- C'est vrai que tu me trouves beau ?

\- Oui.

\- Ouh, c'est flatteur… Est-ce que tu m'as _toujours_ trouvé beau ?

\- Non.

\- Tire la langue… Menteuse ! Je le savais ! rit-il. En même temps, avec Rogue comme seul élément de comparaison…

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait qu'il critique le physique de Severus. Après tout, les traits du Serpentards n'étaient peut-être pas canoniques, mais ils étaient réguliers quant à ses cheveux… eh bien, c'était en partie à cause des Maraudeurs qu'ils étaient si gras. Ils lui avaient fait une mauvaise blague en première année (ils lui avaient teints les cheveux en bleu pétrole), et à l'époque, Lily et lui donnaient encore dans les potions expérimentales, sans véritablement penser aux conséquences. Les cheveux de Severus ne s'étaient jamais remis de l'espèce de dissolvant magique qu'ils avaient appliqué dessus pour faire disparaître la teinture. Lily ne l'avoueraient jamais à James, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui jeter un regard noir.

Mais James et son détecteur à orage lilyen savaient toujours quand il fallait changer de sujet de conversation...

\- Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? fit-il avec un geste vague vers la paperasse organisée.

\- Oui… lire ces trucs et noter les mots clé … les auteurs par exemple, parce que Voldemort cherchait quelqu'un de précis…

Margot n'avait pas répondu directement à la dernière lettre de Remus, mais elle lui avait renvoyé un livre français d'Histoire littéraire de la magie, écrit par un de ses professeurs de Beauxbâtons. James disait que c'était un coup de pub', et Lily une excellente idée. Mais après tout, seuls Remus et elles s'étaient jamais intéressés aux cours de Binns… Elle ne doutait pas un instant que les fiches de cours propres et ordonnées du loup-garou aient tourné parmi les Maraudeurs, et les aient tous sauvés des rattrapages…

Le travail était fastidieux : les sorts de traduction étaient lents et Lily avait beau tenter d'en inventer de nouveaux (sous le regard impressionné de James, qui était plus doué pour employer des sorts existants dans des domaines d'application farfelus, qu'en inventer de toute pièce), il fallait beeaaaucoup de patience.

Mais finalement, Lily s'inspira des statistiques pour mettre au point un sort permettant de classer les mots par ordre de fréquence, et au bout d'une heure de plus, ils obtinrent un résultat concluant (il avait fallu éliminer tous les verbes et conjonctions que le sorts repérait comme récurrents …).

\- J'ai trouvé ! Le point commun !

James releva le nez de _Cent écrivains moldus du siècle passé qui ont parlé de la Magie dans leur œuvre, à leur insu. _

\- Honoré de Baaa-lzac, déclara fièrement Lily.

.

.

.

.

.

Accio reviews ! ^^


	35. Chapter 34 : Vif-argent

**Chapitre 34 : **Vif-argent

.

.

.

.

_Balzac venait de se lever, quand on lui annonça que six gentilshommes à l'air plutôt empressés, voire en colère, attendaient à la porte rue Berton. _

\- _Des huissiers ? _

\- _Non, des Anglais… à l'air pas net-net… le genre de bandits qui ne surgissent qu'entre les pages des romans gothiques ou picaresques… _

_Honoré écarta très légèrement le rideau du salon. En effet, il y avait bien dehors trois hommes de grande taille, vêtus de noir, et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis, chose très étrange, il vit l'un d'eux sortir un bâton de sa manche, le pointer sur la porte, et il entendit au loin le bruit familier du verrou de l'entrée. De quelque manière qu'ait pu se produire ce prodige, Honoré comprit qu'il avait affaire à des gens on ne peut plus douteux. Il se précipita vers la porte arrière, rue Raynouard. Exactement là où Lord Voldemort et les deux autres hommes l'attendaient. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

\- Une Peau de Chagrin…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

\- La peau d'une créature magique, encore non-identifiée (sans doute un hybride obtenu par la magie noire), qui exauce les souhaits de qui en est le maître. Chiara _pense_ que ça peut être un animal qu'on a nourri exclusivement de _Felix Felicis –_ et qui a survécu à ce régime… peut-être une chèvre du coup, la pierre qu'elles ont dans l'estomac aurait pu les empêcher d'être intoxiqué…

Lily cilla et se sortit de sa songerie.

\- _Donc_ c'est une peau. Seulement, dès qu'un sujet la touche et la fait sienne, sa force vitale et la force d'action de la peau ne font plus qu'un. Plus on fait des souhaits, plus la peau diminue de taille, et plus la peau a de l'emprise sur son « maître » et l'incite à faire des souhaits de plus en plus risqués pour lui. C'est un artefact qui pousse à la mégalomanie et l'autodestruction, comme la plupart des objets de magie noire - mais celui-là ne s'en cache pas : dans l'histoire de Balzac, le protagoniste le sait, mais il utilise quand même la Peau. D'après Dumbledore, c'est ce mauvais choix – fait librement - qui rend l'objet aussi puissant.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'un Moldu comme Balzac ait été mis au courant d'une histoire de ce genre ?

\- Dumbledore le soupçonne d'être le protégé d'un sorcier de son temps, parce qu'il a été prouvé qu'il n'était pas un sorcier lui-même…

\- Alors Voldemort veut la peau de chagrin de Balzac ? Mais en toute logique, si elle rétrécit au fur et à mesure, celle que l'homme de l'histoire a utilisée ne sert plus à rien. Ou à un mini-mini-souhait, et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Voldemort, si ?

\- _En toute logique, _si le propriétaire de la Peau est mort, la Peau a retrouvé toute sa puissance. Elle se lie à un maître, tu te rappelles ? Je pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle se régénère jusqu'à retrouver son état initial quand son maître meurt… de façon à être assez visible pour en attirer un nouveau.

James poussa un long soupir et feuilleta l'exemplaire corné du roman de Balzac que Lily lui avait prêté. Il avait pris le tour de ronde de sa petite amie, la veille, pour qu'elle expose leur découverte au Directeur, et leurs journées étaient à présent si chargées (de nouveaux ASPICS blancs approchaient) qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir avant le déjeuner.

\- Détraquer un Retourneur de Temps pour utiliser une saleté pareille… Ce mec est un grand malade…

\- C'est la chose la plus spirituelle que tu aies dite depuis hier, se moqua Lily.

\- Non, la chose la plus spirituelle que je vais dire, c'est « tes yeux ont la couleur des feux de Cheminette ».

\- C'est nul.

\- Hé ! Ne critique pas ma fibre poétique ! Tu remarqueras que même si j'avais pensé au vert des feux de signalisation, je me suis abstenue, parce que j'ai pensé que la métaphore routière serait mal appréciée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit doucement.

Les pattes d'oie autour des yeux de James se creusèrent, mais il n'ajouta rien. Ils s'étaient installés dans la Salle de Métamorphose, que McGonagall leur laissait pendant la pause déjeuner. Dehors, le vent battait les fenêtres et le ciel d'un gris métallique était trop hostile pour attirer dehors quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hagrid.

\- Bon… mais je ne pige toujours pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui est obsédé par la puissance – par une puissance exponentielle - et le fait de vivre le plus longtemps possible pour l'exercer, voudrait utiliser un objet qui va l'affaiblir, et à terme, le tuer… fit Lily.

\- Oh, je pense que Voldemort compte bien aussi « détraquer » cette peau de chagrin avec de la magie noire…

Ils grimacèrent. Ô joooie.

\- Tu ferais quoi comme vœu, si tu en avais la possibilité?

Elle réfléchit. Elle avait déjà ce que beaucoup de gens désiraient. James. Un toit. Une famille. Une école. L'argent viendrait avec son travail. La célébrité avec ses travaux ou ses actes. Elle ne voulait rien devoir à une entité magique extérieure à elle-même. Les choses données avaient moins de valeur que celles acquises au prix de travail et d'investissement, à son sens.

\- Je crois que je n'en ferai pas. Surtout si les termes du contrat m'étaient exposés dès le début…

Lily ne vit pas que James souriait un peu tristement.

Il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Puis il avait pensé à sa mère. S'il avait le moyen de lui acheter des années en plus… Non, bien sûr. Il était assez lucide pour savoir que c'était ce genre de bonnes excuses qui devenaient prétextes à faire de _très_ mauvais choix…

.

.

.

.

\- Les Weird Sisters ont révélé que leur nom venait de _Dracula_… marrant, non, qu'ils aient choisi un roman moldu ? C'était le nom donné aux sœurs du Comte, dans le texte…

\- Quand je parlais de revue de presse, je pensais plutôt aux nouvelles politiques, économiques et sociales qu'aux _people_… mais je suis ravie de l'apprendre tout de même…

\- Donner à un des seuls groupes de musique du monde magique un nom tiré d'un roman moldu, c'est presque un acte _politique_ !

Alice savait pertinemment que Lily attendait un compte-rendu de la dernière lettre de Frank, mais elle aimait la taquiner.

Elles venaient de quitter Xenophilius, qui tentait de convaincre Chiara de s'inscrire au même séminaire de zoologie magique que lui, pendant les vacances. La seule raison pour laquelle Lily avait parlé de Peau de Chagrin à Chiara était que Chiara ne posait jamais de questions. Et qu'elle était toujours ravie d'élaborer des théories ou de trouver des informations farfelues sur les créatures disparues ou à l'identité incertaine.

On était samedi, jour de footing pour les deux amies. Alice et Lily firent un crochet par le terrain de Quidditch. Poufsouffle était pour l'instant en tête pour la Coupe, mais James ne désespérait pas d'avoir la deuxième place ou de les détrôner. « _Deux cents_ points d'écart ! » disait-il à qui voulait l'entendre. « Deux cents points d'écart, c'est tout à fait rattrapable en un match, il faut juste que… »

Lily agita le bras vers Jessica Abercrombie et attendit quelques minutes qu'un point de côté (le prix pour avoir discuté avec Alice alors qu'elles couraient) se calme. Elle allait rejoindre Alice, qui était quelques centaines de mètres devant, quand elle remarqua un étrange spectacle, au niveau du Saule dit « des Maraudeurs » (vu leur propension à l'occuper, depuis leur première année).

Remus tenait en joue, l'air concentré, un Sirius… qui semblait se prendre pour une chèvre.

Elle rejoignit James, qui observait la scène, debout et l'air tout aussi concentré.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Sirius broute de l'herbe ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Il s'entraîne à résister au sortilège de _l'Imperium_.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement de son visage.

\- Pardon ? _Remus_ !

Le loup-garou ne cilla pas, baguette toujours pointée sur Sirius. James n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne la lui arrache des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien dans votre tête ! Un sortilège _impardonnable_ !

\- Moins fort, Lily !

Le vent mugissait, mais il était vrai que l'écho de leurs voix pouvait porter loin sur les eaux du lac.

\- On veut éprouver ce sortilège et apprendre à y résister _avant_ qu'un ennemi ne nous y soumette, répondit sérieusement James, sans baisser les yeux.

Elle fixa chacun d'entre eux, droit dans les yeux : Remus et son air sérieux, James et son regard de défi, Sirius qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait à quatre pattes.

Elle inspira profondément.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle finalement. _D'ac-cord._

James l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Merci.

\- Mais je _déteste_ que vous fassiez ça. Et où est Peter ?

\- Parti faire du sport, sur tes bons conseils.

Sirius lui montra un point, visiblement haletant et mal en point, quelques mètres devant la tache violette qu'était Alice.

\- Le_ pauvre. _

\- Ta technique, dit Sirius en le pointant du doigt, ... et la nôtre, ajouta-t-il montrant la baguette de Remus.

Lily la lui rendit de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je peux essayer ? dit-elle d'un air déterminé.

_._

_._

_._

_._

\- Préfets en vadrouiiiiille ! cria Peeves.

\- _Silencio_, murmura Amélia d'un ton agacé.

Comment pister Rita Skeeter avec ce bon à rien d'esprit frappeur pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Elle _savait_ que sa camarade de Poufsouffle sortait pour espionner les élèves et dévoiler leurs secrets dans les _Poudlarticles_. Restait à le prouver. Elle allait renoncer, quand elle remarqua de la lumière du côté de la Volière. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle y avait surpris Rita récemment.

L'herbe humide lui mouilla les pieds, mais elle s'enfonça avec détermination dans la nuit. Le sort de Désillusion qu'elle avait lancé pour échapper à Peeves la rendait aussi invisible qu'un lapin blanc sur une plaine enneigée. Elle ne s'était pas tout à fait trompée. Rita était bien là, cachée derrière un muret, mais Lily aussi. Avec un énorme chien noir, elle surveillait l'escalier de la volière. Amélia savait que malgré les sorts répulsifs mis en place et les différents contrôles de la nourriture des hiboux, la jeune fille rousse craignait de nouveaux empoisonnements. Elle avait raison de ne pas baisser sa garde, certes, mais Amélia sentait que Lily Evans ne pourrait pas toujours être partout à la fois… même si elle l'espérait. Lily prenait très à cœur ce que d'autres laissaient passer. Cela s'accordait parfaitement avec le sens de la justice d'Amélia. Elle réclamait justice pour ses parents. Pour ceux d'Alice Eyre et les autres. Pour tous les innocents assassinés par Voldemort. Et comme Lily, elle commencerait par réclamer justice pour tous ces petits actes de malveillances, sur lesquels certains fermaient les yeux. Ce n'était pas remuer ciel et terre pour rien. C'était justement l'intransigeance sur ces petits riens qui donnait l'exemple.

Il y eut un éclair rouge – indéniablement un _Stupéfix_ – et Rita tomba par terre. Lily lui délia uniquement la bouche.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais. Ose me dire, cette fois, que tu postais une lettre.

\- Je postais une lettre.

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Ce serait une violation de ma vie privée.

\- Comme tu es en train de violer le couvre-feu. On peut aller voir un professeur et tu l'ouvriras devant lui.

Rita lança un regard d'appréhension à l'énorme molosse qui la fixait.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ le chien d'Hagrid. Sans-peur a des taches blanches.

\- Vraiment ? fit Lily, glaciale. C'est ça, ta technique pour changer de sujet ? Pardon de te dire qu'elle est assez minable.

Amélia ne dit rien, mais elle vit bien que Rita avait raison. Sans-Peur était jeune, plutôt agile et, en tous les cas, bicolore. A quoi jouait Lily ? Elle avait littéralement un chien de garde pour ses rondes de nuit ? Habituellement, ses amis se relayait (oui, elle n'était pas dupe)…

Et puis, le chien en question aboya d'un air inquiet. Lily leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda la pleine lune. La lumière argentée éclaira ses traits réguliers et la ride soucieuse qui plissait son nez droit.

\- On rentre, _tout de suite_.

Rita protesta, visiblement persuadée qu'elle voulait l'emmener chez le Directeur. C'était peut-être vrai, mais Amélia voyait que c'était la peur pure qui poussait Lily vers l'enceinte du château. Que savait-elle qui puisse l'effrayer à ce point? Tout ce qui n'était pas bon pour Lily Evans n'était pas bon pour elle… Puis, Amélia vit l'énorme chien noir bondir sur elle et l'abattre sur le sol, puis lui barbouiller le nez de bave.

\- Lily ! Lily, c'est moi, Amélia ! _Rappelle_ ce chien !

Elle brisa le sort de Désillusion et tenta de se relever. Mais le cabot avait une autre idée : la pousser avec sa grosse tête soyeuse jusqu'à la porte du château.

.

.

.

La réaction de Rita ne se fit pas attendre.

« Certains pourraient se demander si le choix de petit ami de miss Evans, une boursière émérite, s'est fait avant ou après que James Potter lui a parlé du montant exact de la fortune que contient son coffre de Gingotts. Plus d'un élève s'est effet demandé ce qui avait pu provoquer un changement si radical dans l'attitude de la Préfète-en-chef, qui, je cite, aurait préféré, à la fin de sa cinquième année « embrasser le calmar géant plutôt que lui. » »

Alice éclata de rire en lisant l'article. Ca n'eut pas le mérite de faire dés-enrager Lily. Elle touilla ses céréales avec un peu trop de force et arrosa Liv de lait.

\- Hé !

\- Désolée…

\- Oh, allez, Lily, tout le monde a remarqué que vous êtes passé du stade « tu bouges, je te lance un sort » à « je te regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je ne m'en lasse pas »… La perte irrémédiable de l'équilibre dans les repères des élèves de cette école…

\- Je _hais_ cette fille.

\- Et elle te le rend bien. Mais moi, je t'aime bien, dit James en s'asseyant.

Liv leva les yeux au ciel devant ce dialogue qui aurait pu s'annoncer sirupeux (si on avait parlé d'autres personnes que Lily et James) et se leva de table.

\- Ouch…

Chiara et Xenophilius venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Liv leur lança un regard de profond mépris et partit à grandes enjambées. Les deux regards rêveurs la suivirent un moment, puis continuèrent leur route. Lily voulut suivre Liv, mais Hildegarde fit signe qu'elle s'en chargeait.

Lily se retourna vers Sirius, qui venait de faire éclater de rire Peter, au grand _damn_ de Remus, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'apprendre quelques mots de français, pour impressionner Margot quand elle viendrait visiter Poudlard (l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons était prévue pour la semaine suivant leurs examens blancs. Une manière de les laisser souffler. Enfin, de laisser les non-Préfets souffler.).

Peter riait si fort qu'il en pleurait. Avec son nez pointu, ses incisives proéminentes et ses yeux humides, la ressemblance avec un rongeur était flagrante. Lily s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Peter se transformait en rat. Elle se souvenait d'une amie de primaire qui avait un rat de compagnie, et qui le disait extrêmement intelligent. Peter n'était pas idiot, mais c'était un « gentil garçon ». C'était triste à dire, mais les Maraudeurs l'avaient sans doute intégré à la bande parce qu'il faisait un parfait faire-valoir, et qu'il était bon public… Ça n'empêchait pas Lily et tous les autres de l'apprécier. Il était honnête et il inspirait confiance. En réalité, s'il n'avait pas été si réservé, Lily était presque sûre qu'il aurait trouvé une petite amie en la personne de Leonor Salman - du moins, quand ils étaient en quatrième année. Elle savait qu'il écrivait des lettres quand Sirius et James n'étaient pas dans les parages. Et il ne pouvait pas y avoir un millier de raisons pour lesquelles il se cachait…

Cette Meliflua, peut-être. Lily avait tenté d'arracher son prénom à Remus, mais il était resté muet comme une carpe. Bel exemple de loyauté. Elle tenterait avec James. Elle doutait qu'il soit plus au courant, mais au moins, il était plus facilement soudoyable.

Elle alla dire quelques mots aux Préfets de Serpentard, pour que la répartition des horaires sur le terrain de Quidditch soit plus équitable (tout le monde voulait mettre les chances de son côté, si bien que les trop gentils Poufsouffle laissaient trop souvent leur place - jusqu'à n'avoir le stade qu'un soir par semaine…), et se heurta aux regards durs comme l'acier des étudiants vert et argent. Une fois le problème réglé, elle repartit vers la Salle Commune.

Elle croisa le concierge, furieux, dans les escaliers, et continua son chemin.

Quand elle arriva, la radio de Rusard trônait au milieu de la Salle Commune.

\- Sirius, va lui rendre… tout de suite !

\- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton fidèle garde du corps ? dit-il d'un air peiné. Alors qu'il vient d'accomplir l'exploit de capter des ondes radio malgré les protections du château ?

\- Des ondes de la radio moldue ? dit-elle, toute animosité oubliée. Vraiment ?

\- Yeeeeesseuh, mamzelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

\- Rien de suspects… juste quelques explosions de gaz en série, qu'ils pensent dues à une génération d'immeubles qui arrivent en bout de vie…

Lily comprit le regard en coin de Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire… savoir à quel point les Moldus sont doués pour trouver des explications aux choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ou savoir que ce n'est que le début ? Qu'un _tout_ petit vœu?

Sirius lui lança un regard sombre.

Au moins, ils avaient un moyen de se tenir informés de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Dumbledore n'était pas très loquace à ce sujet. Et ils avaient la certitude que Voldemort et/ou ses hommes de main étaient de retour.

De _mieux_ en mieux…

.

.

.

.

Pour ne pas arranger son humeur, Lily reçut le soir même une lettre de ses parents. C'eut au moins l'intérêt d'apaiser son inquiétude. Ses parents lui souhaitaient bon courage pour les ASPICS blancs de la semaine suivante, et ils avaient ajouté dans l'enveloppe une coupure de journal sur lequel un jeune homme corpulent levait un verre de champagne. « Vernon Dursley passe premier de l'entreprise Grunnings » titrait le journaliste. Dans un coin de la photo (à l'immobilité rassurante), Pétunia souriant dans sa robe de cocktail bleu. Lily l'avait toujours trouvé très belle, avec ses cheveux blonds et sa mine élancée, mais ce jour-là, elle repéra surtout l'air de dévotion qu'elle lançait vers l'homme de la photo.

Elle griffonna rapidement un mot. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à sa sœur et sa famille, sans protection contre le monde invisible et létal qui les entourait.

.

.  
.

.

Mouaais, je m'excuse encore de trouver si peu de temps pour écrire (les chapitres raccourcissent, comme les nuits d'été, non ? ^^) Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	36. Chapter 35 : Germinal

**Chapitre 35** : Germinal

.

.

.

Lily Evans ne pouvait pas tomber malade. Pas le matin de son examen blanc de Métamorphose.

– Tu es toute blanche, tu le sais ça ? dit Alice, en lui servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille, l'air soucieuse.

– J'irai à l'infirmerie après le contrôle…

– Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça.

Mais les chiffres tournaient de plus en plus devant elle… attendez ? _quels_ chiffres ? C'était son manuel de Métamorphose… non ? Ouhlaa, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête…

A quelques mètres d'elle, James venait de faire une mauvaise blague. Il la regarda avec un drôle d'air.

– Lily ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

– Oui…

– Je _demande,_ parce qu'en temps normal, tu m'aurais soit défenestré, soit recouvert de pustules formant le mot VANTARD sur mon front, pendant toute la journée, soit…

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna-t-elle.

– Lily Evans serait-elle stressée ? dit-il, moins par taquinerie que par compassion. Marquons ce jour d'une pierre… Tu sais _très bien_ que ta copie va encore être placée dans le top cinq…

– James ?

– Oui ?

– Tais-toi.

.

.  
.

Le numéro de la question 16 commençait à se brouiller. Elle se concentra, mais ses yeux n'y arrivaient pas. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

\- Non ! Lily ne meurs paaaaas ! cria théâtralement la voix de James dans ses oreilles.

Il y eut quelques rires, mais elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux.

Quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras et courait. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais au moins, c'était chaud. Son cerveau dut reconnaître l'odeur de James - et décider qu'elle était en sécurité et pouvait s'évanouir sans risque d'être lâchée, parce qu'elle ne se réveilla qu'à l'infirmerie.

L'odeur des produits aseptiques picota ses narines, mais ce parfum était plutôt rassurant. Elle sentit bientôt un oreiller moelleux sous son crâne douloureux, et elle entendit vaguement les pas de l'infirmière quitter précipitamment son bureau.

– Est-ce que tu as bu ou mangé quelque chose que quelqu'un t'aurait donné ? dit la voix de James dans son oreille, mais qui semblait lui parvenir de très loin.

Mrs Pomfresh et lui la regardaient avec attention.

– Non… je suis juste malade… croassa-t-elle.

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait remarqué leur insistance, sur une question qui, à sa connaissance, n'étaient pas posée aux autres élèves admis à l'infirmerie. Elle ne comprit que plus tard qu'ils avaient craint un empoisonnement par un anti-Né-moldu. Vu l'air tendu de James, il aurait _adoré_ qu'elle réponde à sa question par l'affirmative.

De préférence, avec un nom.

.

.

.

.

Quelqu'un lui chatouillait le nez. Elle pensa à Abélard, mais le chat pesait son poids et elle ne sentait que les couvertures contre elle. Elle renifla, se tourna sur l'autre côté en tremblotant. Elle _détestait_ avoir la fièvre.

La deuxième fois qu'on lui chatouilla le nez, elle ouvrit grands les yeux. A son chevet, James écrivait d'un air bien trop innocent.

\- Si cette plume retrouve une seule fois le chemin de mes trous de nez, je te la fais manger. Et le poulet auquel elle appartenait avec.

\- C'est une plume d'autruche…

\- Alors j'espère que tu as faim…

Même sourire lui faisait mal. Elle avait même du mal à avaler sa salive. Alors protester quand James s'allongea sur le lit, à côté d'elle…

\- Dégage, James… Mes microbes et mes crobes entiers meurent d'envie de te dévorer…

\- Wow, tu dois vraiment avoir de la fièvre pour faire une blague aussi pitoyable…

\- Mmh… divertis-moi, je n'ai rien de mieux en rayon…

Alors il la divertit. La blague de Babbity Lapina qui faisait de la soupe à la citrouille, celle de la Gobeline amoureuse d'un gnome, celle de la licorne qui rêvait de voler sur un balai, toutes y passèrent. Et Lily se dit que vraiment, elle devenait très bon public, avec 39° C…

D'autres amis passèrent la voir. Eux, avaient choisi de finir leur épreuve de Métamorphose – même si les chances que James ait réussi la sienne, même avec une heure en moins, étaient _très_ élevées, puisqu'il finissait invariablement ses devoirs en avance. Peter couvrit le lit de Lily de friandises de Honeydukes, Gidéon et Maugrey lui apportèrent des _comics_ moldus (Sirius leur avait fait découvrir, au cours des vacances de Noël), Liv et Chiara des tisanes maison pour faire refluer la fièvre (Lily les fit habilement glisser vers la pile d'emballages de bonbon vides, pour qu'ils finissent dans la poubelle plutôt que dans son estomac…).

Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, quand le ballet des élèves se fut interrompu (chacun étant parti réviser l'épreuve du lendemain - Potions), le professeur McGonagall lui rendit visite. Elle lui dit, assez sévèrement qu'elle la croyait assez intelligente pour savoir se ménager en période d'examens. Sa formule exacte avait été « Avant de vouloir s'occuper de la santé des autres, il faut s'occuper de la sienne… » - Lily eut le bon sens de sembler coupable. Mais elle ne regrettait pas un instant toutes les heures sup' de Préfète, où elle avait déjoué méfaits de potache et accidents organisés bien plus graves.

Elle s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

.

.

.

.

James avait peut-être raison. Une mauvaise grippe n'aurait pas dû la clouer au lit pendant dix jours, pensa-t-elle en voyant Margot s'approcher d'elle avec un panier plein de croissants.

Par Merlin, ce que les viennoiseries étaient bonnes…

\- C'est nul, hein, fit Margot, compréhensive, en mordant pour sa part dans une madeleine.

\- Surtout quand les invités sont là… et qu'on a passé des mois à préparer leur arrivée…

Comme prévu, la délégation de Beauxbâtons était arrivée deux jours plus tôt. Lily avait à cette occasion appris à déléguer (dans une dimension toute lilyenne, bien sûr) les responsabilités. Professeurs et préfets jouaient parfaitement les suppléants auprès de James. Amélia lui rapporta même avoir entendu les préfets de Serpentard s'exclamer qu'ils étaient impressionnés que Lily et lui aient géré autant de tâches jusqu'ici.

Quand on parle du loup (du loup-garou et du sorcier, en fait)…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Remus avait rougi en voyant que Margot était déjà là. Mais il avait la meilleure _poker face_ qu'elle ait jamais vue. Exception faite de celle de Sirius, le jour où McGonagall, partie à la poursuite de celui qui avait changé la statue de Salazar Serpentard en un plantureux nu à l'antique, était venue faire un discours menaçant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Remus posa sur la table de nuit de Lily les cours qu'il avait pris pour elle. Les feuilles de parchemins couvertes de notes prises avec minutie rassuraient toujours plus Lily que les notes lacunaires de Sirius et James, qui, avec leur mémoire et leurs facilités n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir des traces des cours qu'ils suivaient. Pas étonnant qu'Andromeda lui ait demandé ses cours à elle, plutôt que ceux de son cousin.

\- Salut !

\- Coucou ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On est venu pour les croissants, fit James, sérieux. Uniquement.

\- Ha-ha.

Sa tête était encore trop embrumée pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur. James mordit dans un pain aux raisins en souriant, d'un air satisfait.

\- _Quoi _?

\- Rien.

\- Oh, à d'autres…

Son sourire s'élargit, mais il ne dit toujours rien.

\- Remus ? Parle ou je le frappe.

Le loup-garou sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucun intérêt à parler…

\- Hé ! protesta James, la bouche pleine.

\- Rooh… ton cher et tendre est seulement en possession de ton bulletin de notes.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main.

\- C'est payant.

\- _James_.

\- Juste un bisou.

\- On dirait les négociations d'un enfant de six ans.

\- Si j'avais six ans, j'ajouterai un balai volant à la liste de mes exigences. Et une licorne.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, Lily se dérida peu à peu, bien aidée par Margot, dont l'anglais, parfait en terme d'accent, ne l'empêchait pas de traduire de manière parfois _perturbante_ certaines expressions françaises…

La cloche de 15h retentit quelque part dans le château. Lily récolta son bulletin, un baiser de James, une fournée de viennoiseries de Margot et un regard complice de Remus.

.

Potions_ : __Optimal. La deuxième élève la plus douée de son année, Miss Evans maîtrise des potions plus avancées encore que le programme. A sa connaissance parfaite des propriétés magiques des ingrédients standard, s'ajoute l'intuition, et j'ose le dire, le talent. Horace Slughorn_

Arithmancie_ : Efforts exceptionnels. Elève sérieuse qui sait voir au-delà des calculs. Très intéressée aux applications de ma matière à d'autres domaines de la Magie. Pulcheria Murphy-Whither _

Métamorphose_ : __Optimal. Excellente élève, sérieuse, dont les résultats excèdent souvent les attentes de son professeur et le niveau de ses camarades. Minerva McGonagall _

Botanique_ : __Acceptable. Elève sérieuse et intelligente, mais qui préfère étudier les propriétés médicinales des plantes du programme, souvent au détriment des manières de les entretenir. Pomona Chourave _

Sortilèges : _Efforts exceptionnels. Grande maîtrise et adresse. Des facilités à continuer d'exploiter ! Filius Flitwick _

Défense contre les forces du mal. _Optimal.__Des aptitudes indéniables en Défense et une ténacité efficace. Le seul regret de son professeur est que miss Evans ne se destine pas à une carrière de duelliste ou d'Auror… Elphias Doge. _

Spécialité Médicomagie_ : _Optimal_. _On comprend pourquoi miss Evans a choisi cette spécialité. Harold Derwent.

Commentaire global : _Excellente élève (dans les cinq meilleurs de la promotion 1978). Préfète-en-chef à la hauteur de sa tâche. Minerva McGonagall (Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, Directrice adjointe, etc.) _

_._

Lily rosit littéralement devant tant de compliments. Bon… Le Professeur Chourave semblait encore lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait fait à cette pauvre pousse de Saule Cogneur (_trop_ de fumier de dragon tue… la plante en-dessous). Mais pour le reste, elle était plus que satisfaite ! C'était le bulletin qui serait envoyé à ses futurs employeurs, en attendant les résultats d'ASPICs. Belby n'aurait aucune raison de ne pas soutenir sa candidature…

Une nouvelle madeleine atterrit dans sa bouche. Elle avait le goût du réconfort. James avait toujours été doué pour la faire se sentir bien.

« Demandez Potter, le nouvel anti-migraine » pensa-t-elle, avant de se rendormir.

.

Elle ne sortit de l'infirmerie que trois jours avant que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Poudlard ne repartent, pour les vacances de printemps. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle salua des visages français connus et sourit à d'autres. Ses camarades de Gryffondors l'accueillirent à grand renfort d'embrassades. Elle eut droit à un compte-rendu de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin des examens (même si Alice lui avait déjà tout raconté) et à une double ration de tarte à la mélasse (son péché mignon).

Lily nota tout de même que le nombre d'élèves de Beauxbâtons à être venus était bien inférieur à ce qui avait été prévu. Elle comprenait leur méfiance. Avoir un mage noir en liberté, et ses complices cachés un peu partout dans le pays, n'était pas pour aider le tourisme britannique…

.

.

\- C'est quoi comme morceau ?

\- La Danse des Chevaliers de Prokofiev, répondit-Lily.

Alice referma doucement la porte de la salle de travail derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Maugrey vient de me dire que Frank est à Sainte-Mangouste.

Lily lâcha sa plume et ignora la tache noire qui apparut sur les fiches de cours qu'elle comptait envoyer à Andromeda.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est grave ?

\- Juste un mauvais sort… Qui a fait disparaître tous les os de ses jambes… tu imagines un Frank en marshmallow ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Et le Poussoss est le seul remède, mais il ne peut pas traiter tous les os à la fois…

\- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, grimaça Lily, qui avait déjà vu les effets de cette potion (si le nombre d'os à repousser étaient important, le processus dégénérait souvent et il fallait _recasser_ et ressouder certains des nouveaux os par la magie…).

\- Je ne suis pas surprise que ça arrive, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me le dise.

\- Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter…

Ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire. La chose qu'Alice avait entendue trop de fois.

\- Mais je _m'inquiète _! Par Merlin, je suis toujours inquiète pour lui ! Alors, pour une fois, j'aimerai qu'on me dise que ce n'est pas pour rien !

Lily fit un sourire en coin. Souhaiter entendre que Frank est en danger n'était pas très raisonnable, mais elle comprenait Alice. L'incertitude était difficile à supporter. Elle ignorait comment elle-même réagirait pendant les premiers mois de James en tant qu'Auror. Surtout que les apprentis allaient de plus en plus souvent sur le terrain avant la fin de leur formation. Question de contexte.

Lily passerait sans doute des soirées entières à espérer ne pas croiser James sur son lieu de travail, en tant que patient. A ronger le peu d'ongle qu'il lui restait. A moins que sa balle anti-stress ne cède la première.

\- Je veux un cââââlin de ma meilleure amie, fit Alice d'une voix enfantine, en se coulant dans les bras de Lily.

\- Vos exigences sont des ordres, rit Lily.

Elle métamorphosa une chaise en un énorme lapin pelucheux et éclata de rire en voyant Alice s'affaler dessus, comme sur un pouf.

\- Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ?

\- L'âge de déjà me faire des cheveux blancs…

Ce n'était malheureusement pas très drôle, et les deux amies échangèrent un regard en silence.

.  
.

.

Remus ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur l'herbe à côté de Margot. On n'était que la mi-mars, mais les beaux jours revenaient déjà. Entre deux giboulées, il profitait du parc avec sa correspondante française.

Ils étaient bien, là, à se dorer au soleil, à échanger quelques mots en français.

Mais soudain, Margot poussa un cri strident. Remus ouvrit les yeux. Une araignée de la taille d'un petit chien était apparue sur sa jambe.

\- _Patmol_ !

Personne ne répondit, mais Remus était certain qu'il était celui qui avait lancé l'_Amplificatum_. Il avait toujours été le plus acharné de ses amis, pour ruiner sa vie sentimentale.

\- _Accio_ cape d'invisibilité !

Sirius grimaça, découvert. Remus rendit sa taille normale à l'araignée, tout de même amusé. Mais Margot ne riait pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être l'objet de la blague. Elle se leva, frappa l'épaule de Sirius, lança un regard furieux vers Remus et remonta vers le château à grandes enjambées.

\- Oups ?

Remus lui lança un regard noir et suivit Margot.

.

.

.

.

\- Hellloooo Lily d'amour !

Lily leva un sourcil et baissa un peu son livre d'Arithmancie. James retourna une chaise et s'assit à cheval dessus, pour la regarder en souriant. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il venait de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les faire bouffer, il avait déboutonné le haut du col de sa chemise et il portait un sourire charmeur bizarrement familier.

\- « Hello » ?

\- Tu viens faire un tour près du lac ?

\- Je _travaille_. Où est ton badge de Préfet ?

\- Quelque paaart…

James n'avait _jamais_ cet accent chantant. Et il avait arrêté depuis un bon moment de passer sa main dans les cheveux toutes les minutes. Quelque chose clochait. Remus les observait, sourcils froncés, depuis l'autre côté de la Salle commune.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entraînement de Quidditch ?

James eut l'air un peu air ennuyé par sa question, mais reprit son air décontracté habituel.

\- Je l'ai annulé pour t'organiser un rendez-vous romantique…

Le regard de Lily se fit glacial. Son regard s'attarda sur le sourire charmeur et le col déboutonné.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_.

Remus s'approcha. Lui aussi avait compris qui se cachait sous le visage de James.

\- _Sirius_ ?!

\- Le stock de Polynectar de l'Ordre est pour les urgences, espèce de crétin, siffla Lily entre ses dents.

Remus et elle décidèrent d'entretenir le sort d'immobilisation jusqu'au dîner. Ca leur assurait une double vengeance. Et une heure et demi de tranquillité, pour travailler dans la Salle Commune.

\- Ca fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas eu de petite amie ?

\- Trois mois complet. Faut qu'il compense…

Lily sourit. Emmeline était vraiment une fille géniale.

Lily se pencha sur le côté pour regarder la statue qui traînait sur le tapis, et lui donna mesquinement un petit coup de pied. Les effets du Polynectar s'étaient dissipés depuis deux heures, et c'était bien le regard furieux de Sirius qui était fixé sur elle.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passera quand James rentrera et que je lui dirais?

Elle aurait juré que malgré le sort, la pomme d'Adam de Sirius avait eu un sursaut d'angoisse.

.

.

.

.

\- Ta valise ! Lily !

Elle cilla et souleva la lourde valise jusqu'aux bras de James. Il tressaillit à peine sous son poids. Frimeur.

\- Tu as mis quoi dedans ? Il pèse comme une licorne morte !

\- Des livres…

\- C'est les _va-can-ces_ !

\- Grouillez !

Une voix venait d'annoncer que le départ du _Poudlard Express_ était imminent.

Ils montèrent sur le quai et agitèrent la main en direction d'Hagrid. Sans-Peur poursuivit leur wagon, en aboyant jusqu'au bout du quai. Juste avant que le train ne prenne un virage, qui les dérobe aux regards du garde-chasse et de son compagnon à quatre pattes, Sirius lança trois os qu'il avait gardés, pour son ami canin. Les jappements de remerciement les suivirent jusque plus loin.

Alice et Lily s'affalèrent sur la banquette, et regardèrent par la vitre ouverte. Avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Poudlard, le train était plus bruyant que d'habitude.

\- Vous voulez jouer à quelque chose ?

\- « Trouvez quelle est la couleur des yeux de Lily ? » proposa James.

\- Et ça recommence… soupira Remus.

\- Une Bataille explosive ? offrit Peter.

Les filles refusèrent d'un secouement de tête. Lily savait que sa meilleure amie n'attendait que le moment de poser un pied sur le quai de King's Cross pour transplaner à palpa son poignet gauche, où le bracelet que lui avait offert James répercutait contre sa peau les battements réguliers de son cœur. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, de l'autre côté du compartiment.

Il n'y avait pas l'exagération des regards séducteurs de Sirius dans ses yeux. C'était plutôt une sincérité tranquille. Quand il la regardait, il avait ce regard songeur, qui lui semblait une preuve d'amour.

Ils pouvaient indifféremment passer des heures à parler, et des heures en silence. Il lui arrivait de caresser ses cheveux sans raison, et à elle de lui faire un sourire sans dire quoi que ce soit. C'était assez. Pas toujours besoin de mots pour dire les choses. Il la faisait se sentir précieuse, elle le faisait se sentir aimé.

Alice rit doucement contre son bras. Sirius avait trouvé un sort qui avait transformé son visage en masque de pâte à modeler. Il tira sur son nez jusqu'à le dresser en une ridicule virgule, puis se releva les sourcils. Avec un sourire en cul de poule, on aurait dit un personnage grotesque tiré d'un spectacle de marionnettes.

Comme toujours, l'arrivée à Londres arriva bien trop tôt à leur goût. Les Anglais dirent adieu aux Français. Ceux, comme Margot, qui restaient encore une semaine chez leurs correspondants, les suivirent vers le monde moldu.

Les Evans accueillirent Alice et Lily avec un grand sourire. Lily nota que beaucoup de parents les regardaient en chuchotant, comme s'ils allaient apporter une maladie ou le malheur sur leurs familles. Heureusement que Narcissa restait à l'école pour les vacances et que les Black n'étaient pas sur le quai… Mr et Mrs Evans saluèrent James, puis les autres Gryffondors que Lily leur présenta. Pétunia renifla d'un air méprisant dans son coin, ignorant les regards insistants de Sirius (qui la trouvait décidément très jolie, quoique moins piquante que Lily) et le gentil « bonjour » de Peter.

Alice disparut rapidement (elle laissa ses bagages à Lily, avec la promesse d'arriver avant le dîner chez les Evans). James les accompagna galamment la voiture, puis partit de son côté vers Godric's Hollows… mais pas avant que Mrs Evans n'ait obtenu de lui la promesse d'un dîner à la maison.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivée dans la voiture que Lily remarqua ce qui brillait à la main de sa grande sœur.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Lily ignora le regard inquiet de son père, qu'elle voyait dans le rétroviseur.

\- Vernon me l'a offerte. Nous sommes fiancés.

\- Mais…. Mais tu le connais depuis moins d'un an !

\- Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de _six_ ans pour se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux de son voisin de dortoir.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Mrs Evans regardait résolument la route, d'un air ennuyé.

\- Les théories de maman…

\- Eh bien, est-ce qu'elles sont fausses, mes théories ?

Après tout, qui était-elle pour juger sa sœur ? Chacun gérait différemment ses rencontres. Elle avait besoin d'être sûre de James, et surtout d'elle-même. Pétunia avait eu cette assurance beaucoup plus tôt. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas une guerre invisible à gérer, en parallèle de ses relations sentimentales…

.

.

.

.

Lily remontait la rue principale de Godric's Hollow, quand elle reconnut plus loin devant elle la silhouette massive de Frank. Celle, fluette, d'Alice n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Frank !

Le grand jeune homme se retourna. Il marchait avec des béquilles, mais son sourire ne semblait nullement affecté par sa récente blessure.

\- Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça… Alice n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'acheter un cadeau, donc elle nous rejoint là-bas.

\- Le Bureau n'est pas trop surchargé ?

\- J'ai dû menacer mon patron de démissionner pour qu'il me donne ma journée, grimaça Frank. On a vraiment besoin de tout le monde, même des apprentis Aurors… Tu as peut-être vu ce tremblement de terre inexpliqué dans le Kent, aux infos ? Maugrey pense que c'est là que les Mangemorts s'amusent pendant leurs vacances en province …

\- Les Lestrange ont une maison à Folkestone, dit-elle pensivement. C'est vraiment… horrible.

\- C'est le mot…

Ils arrivaient à la barrière blanche qui entourait le jardin des Potter. Ils pouvaient voir Sirius et Peter de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, en train de discuter avec animosité avec Mrs Potter. La mère de James avait vraiment pris un coup de vieux, Lily pouvait le voir même à cette distance. Sa silhouette élégante s'appuyait plus que de coutume sur sa canne, et des cernes nouvelles soulignaient ses yeux.

Ils arrivaient juste à la porte, quand un énorme poids faillit renverser Lily et Frank par derrière.

\- Coucouuuuuuu !

\- … Bonjour Alice.

\- Je vous ai manqué ?

\- Je t'ai quitté il y a une heure, chérie, dit Frank.

\- Je t'ai quitté il y a un jour, choupi, dit Lily.

\- Maiheu, ça devrait déjà être trop !

Lily et Frank éclatèrent de rire. Il était vrai qu'Alice était si attachante qu'elle manquait rapidement aux gens.

La fête-surprise, en petit comité, pour les dix-huit ans de James fut un succès. Il repéra l'embrouille de loin, Remus n'étant pas vraiment très bon cachotier, mais ça lui fit tout de même très plaisir. A force, Lily se rendait compte que le noyau soudé de leur groupe d'amis était intimement lié à leur engagement dans l'Ordre. Tous les Gryffondors n'avaient pas été invités : seuls les Mauraudeurs, Lily, Alice et Frank.

Le tour de table que firent les yeux de Lily confirma l'impression qu'ils resteraient ensemble, jusqu'à la fin.

Il y avait Alice, sa meilleure amie depuis la deuxième année, en apparence superficielle ou timide, mais exubérante et lucide quand on la connaissait bien. Il y avait Frank, un garçon lui aussi réservé, et déterminé. Ces deux-là ensemble pouvaient faire des étincelles. C'étaient des gens qui étaient peu sûrs d'eux-mêmes, l'un sans l'autre, mais une fois réunis, ils étaient une force positive pour l'un et l'autre. Il y avait Peter, le bon copain avec qui on aimait passer du temps, mais pas forcément celui auquel on parlait de choses sérieuses. Peter qui était si doué pour écouter. Il y avait Remus qui savait aussi écouter, et parler sérieusement, le grand-frère à qui on demandait conseil, à qui on pouvait révéler des secrets avec la certitude de ne pas les entendre être révélés. Il avait beau être un piètre menteur, les secrets de ses amis trouvaient en lui une tombe. Il y avait Sirius, le petit comique qui avait besoin d'attirer l'attention, et auprès de qui on pouvait chercher un réconfort certain (pas forcément à coup de blagues très fines…).

Et enfin James, qu'elle n'avait (elle s'en rendait compte à présent) plus vraiment réussi à faire rentrer dans la case « Amitié » après l'été de leur cinquième année. Il y avait eu un trop plein quelque part, après l'enterrement de son père. Après qu'elle l'ait vu autrement qu'avec son éternel sourire insouciant vissé sur le visage.

\- A James, qui a 18 ans aujourd'hui !

\- A James qui est né cinq jours après le début du septième mois du calendrier révolutionnaire français ! dit Remus, avec un clin d'œil à Lily. Ce qui, en terme arithmancique ou divinatoire, doit signifier que le meilleur Marqueur de Gryffondor devait naître myope, et avec une envie insatiable de justice !

\- Trop de blagues d'intellos ! N'ajoutons pas plus de sérieux à un monde qui nous donne déjà des rides à 18 ans !

.

Alice explosa de rire.

James sortit, les joues rouges, les trois paires de caleçons aux couleurs de Gryffondor que contenait le paquet de Lily. On pouvait même voir des petits lions et des petits Vifs d'or se balader sur le tissu.

Il leva les yeux vers Lily, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Elle acquiesça avec ce petit air de défi qui lui mettait toujours l'estomac en vrac.

Il sourit.

.

.

.

.

Encore une fois, je ne suis pas très satisfaite, mais je voulais vous laisser avec un chapitre à lire avant une dizaine de jours sans nouvelles (cette fois, l'interruption est prévue ^^ pas de panne d'inspiration à mettre en accusation). Encore un ou deux chapitres, et on commencera la troisième partie (l'après Poudlard) ! Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, ça fait chaud au cœur d'avoir autant d'encouragements ! A bientôt !


	37. Chapter 36 : Le seuil

**Chapitre 36 : **Le seuil

.

.

.

.

Si Lily s'était attendue à ce que James vienne l'embrasser à pleine bouche au fond de Fleury et Botts, derrière une pile de PrépASPIC… Non qu'elle se plaigne…

Ni James, ni elle, ne s'étaient cependant attendus à y être surpris par Mr Evans en personne. Heureusement que Mrs Evans avait détendu l'atmosphère (chacun sa stratégie…) en invitant James à déjeuner.

Lily touillait la soupe au poivre du Chaudron baveur avec plus d'entrain que jamais. Tout, sauf croiser le regard de son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers James et piqua un far. Il discutait d'un air décontracté avec Mrs Evans et Pétunia, de ses projets d'avenir, de la politique d'Harold Minchum, de Voldemort (prononcer le nom à haute voix ne le dérangeait pas un instant, mais Lily pouvait voir le malaise qu'il provoquait chez les clients à portées de voix), mais Mr Evans gardait irrémédiablement les lèvres serrées.

.

\- Papa m'en veut vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que non, chérie.

\- Alors quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'épouser !

Pétunia lui lança un regard noir depuis la porte de la cuisine, comme si c'était un reproche qui lui était adressé.

\- Essaye de le comprendre… vous êtes ses petites filles chéries, et paf ! la première se fiance. Il a peur que la deuxième ait la même idée. Il s'imagine à quoi va ressembler la maison sans vous… et puis, tu nous imagines grands-parents à notre âge ?

\- _Maman_ ! Je n'ai pas encore ce genre de projet !

\- James ne m'a paru être de cet avis…

\- _Pardon_ ?

\- Je veux seulement dire qu'il ne te voit pas comme une amourette. Et clairement, toi non plus.

\- C'est un reproche ? Parce que je suis…

\- Non, chérie, c'est très bien, mais laisse à ton père le temps de digérer le fait que le bébé de la famille va aller faire sa vie dans le monde des sorciers, et que sa fille aînée va aller s'installer à l'autre bout du pays.

Lily gratta les graviers du bout de son pied. La nacelle qu'ils avaient installée en début de semaine, dans la misérable cour qu'ils avaient l'audace d'appeler « le jardin Evans», grinça tristement.

\- J'adore papa, mais j'aime James aussi.

\- Il le sait, Lily. Laisse-lui du temps.

.

.

Comme si elle en avait, du temps. Déjà trois meurtres de Nés-moldus, en cinq jours de vacances : trois pères de famille très intégrés dans la société magique. Le record de ce début de vacances n'était pas pour faire plaisir à Lily. Ou à James. Il l'avait appelé tous les jours à partir de la deuxième semaine de vacances, toujours inquiet qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Mais il semblait que les protections mises en place par Dumbledore soient efficaces. Alors, depuis que Pétunia avait une voiture, c'était pour sa sœur que Lily s'inquiétait. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour se détendre.

Lily avait tout de même rencontré Vernon, et avait été agréablement surprise. Certes, on repérait de loin le garçon de bonne famille sorti des meilleures écoles, et fier d'avoir réussi dans la vie, mais il avait été remarquablement charmant, serviable et courtois.

Vernon l'avait saluée trop chaleureusement (« Aussi belle que votre sœur, si j'ose dire ! »), et avait serré sa main avec un sourire trop sincère pour que Pétunia lui ait dit quel « genre » de personne elle était. Il n'avait eu aucun de ces mouvements de recul ou de dégoût que Pétunia avait pu avoir envers elle. Lily la remercia intérieurement de l'avoir autorisée à être en bon terme avec son futur beau-frère. Elle inventa le nom d'un pensionnat écossais privé, qui plut à Vernon, et expliqua qu'elle avait déjà une réponse d'un hôpital dans le centre de Londres pour une formation accélérée en médecine. Les mots « privés » et « de bonne réputation » parurent le satisfaire.

Elle se jura cependant de toujours se débrouiller pour que James et Vernon ne se rencontrent pas.

Personnellement, elle n'avait que sa normalité à reprocher à ce Vernon Dursley, mais elle savait que lui, prendrait James en grippe dès qu'il comprendrait qu'il fallait l'associer aux mots « humour », « blouson en cuir », « cheveux mal coiffé » et « taquin ». Elle doutait qu'alors, le fait qu'il soit le premier de leur promotion ait beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux.

Ce fut aussi pendant ces vacances-ci que Sirius et elle rencontrèrent pour la première fois Mondingus Fletcher.

C'était un jeune homme à la mine patibulaire et aux cheveux couleur paille, dont l'humour à la limite du graveleux, et la connaissance des meilleurs moyens d'entourlouper en toute impunité les gens honnêtes, s'accordaient parfaitement avec ceux de Sirius.

Lily et lui étaient au départ partis accompagner Peter, à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une de ses cousines – comprenez Juliette (Sirius ignorant cette dernière information). Puis, au détour d'une petite rue de Pré-au-lard, ils étaient tombés sur l'homme à l'air mal réveillé, poursuivi par deux Policiers magiques.

Le tavernier de la Tête de Sanglier avait abrité le garçon dans son établissement le temps que Starsky et Hutch le dépassent, et l'avait ensuite présenté à Sirius, sûr de réunir deux âmes-sœurs qui s'ignoraient. Le coup de foudre amical n'avait pas manqué. Dès que les mots « course poursuite », « Dumbledore » et « illégal » avaient franchi les lèvres du bonhomme, Lily savait qu'elle avait perdu Sirius. Elle planta les deux sorciers devant une pinte de bière chacun, et alla faire du shopping toute seule avec Peter.

\- Les mecs…

.

.

.

\- Les filles… fit Sirius en secouant la tête.

James rit et lui tendit la _Gazette du jour._

\- Mis à part les belles-sœurs, comment vont les Tonks ?

\- Bien ! Andy a réussi ses examens anticipés, donc elle aura sans doute de bons résultats… et Ted n'a pas de problème au boulot, seulement deux-trois lettres de menace, mais il est bien surveillé par l'Ordre… Non, le plus drôle, c'est Nym…

Ce bébé savait comment mener son monde. Une chute, un bruit suspect, et Ted accourait, affolé. Idem quand Andromeda revenait de ses cours du soir. La mini-Métamorphomage s'amusait à copier tous les visages, des membres de sa famille aux publicités pour bébé de ses paquets de couches, et recombinait les points forts de chaque visage qu'elle croisait, de façon à incarner l'essence de la mignonitude. C'était très troublant… Si elle continuait sur cette voie, Sirius était sûr qu'elle finirait Miss Univers avant sa majorité…

Elle resterait aussi dans l'histoire la seule de ses cousines pour qui il ne rechignait pas à faire du babysitting.

\- Tu as parlé à Lily ?

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'on partage un appartement…

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais rien du tout, je ne vais pas la forcer. Elle veut économiser un loyer, et il faut bien que le Transplanage serve à quelque chose… Elle a déjà accepté de partir en voyage avec moi…

\- Avec toi _et_ la moitié des septième année de Gryffondor.

James grimaça. Son meilleur ami avait le don de pointer les failles du doigt.

\- On ne dit jamais non à Alice Eyre.

\- On ne dit jamais non _à Lily Evans_.

\- Aussi.

.

.

.

.

_« Le Poudlard Express va entrer en gare de Pré-au-lard dans quelques minutes… Terminus ! Veillez à ne laisser aucun bagage ou effet personnel… Nous vous souhaitons à bon trajet sur la meilleure ligne de transport magique du Royaume-Uni… » _

Lily papillonna des yeux et se redressa. Elle avait raté la dernière occasion de voir le train écarlate s'approcher du château. Elle avait raté de dix petites minutes ce virage qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac et les serres de Poudlard... Elle frotta ses yeux. Les deux préfets de Serpentards passèrent devant son compartiment et la saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

Où étaient les autres ?

Elle avait choisi le wagon réservé aux préfets, pour pouvoir dormir sans entendre Sirius entonner l'hymne du Club de Flaquemare (qui était arrivé premier du championnat) ou James qui jouait à la Bataille explosive avec Basile et les autres.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et aperçut sur le quai les cheveux châtain clair de Remus, qui dépassait d'une tête la plupart des élèves assemblés. Tous semblaient absorbés par la lecture d'affichettes. Elle descendit sa grosse valise du marchepied, et la lâcha lourdement sur le sol, à côté des bagages d'Alice et Claire, non sans l'avoir préalablement recouverte d'un sortilège Anti-détournement – Rita ne l'aurait pas deux fois de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regarde toi-même.

Les visages des Mangemorts présumés ou confirmés, et recherchés, étaient placardés à peu près partout dans la gare. Lily n'en reconnaissait aucun (preuve que les Mangemorts Junior n'avaient pas encore attiré l'attention du Ministère) mais elle reconnaissait certains noms : Black, Meliflua, Rosier, Goyle…

Remus pointa du doigt une affichette un peu différente. Le portrait d'un homme encapuchonné, surmonté de la Marque des Ténèbres y était représenté.

\- « Ennemi public numéro 1 »… lurent silencieusement les lèvres de Lily. Enfin…

\- Enfin.

.

.

.

.

Lily Evans n'était pas stressée par les examens, Lily Evans n'avait jamais été stressée par un examen, Lily Evans ne pouvait pas être stressée par un examen… !

Inspire, se dit-elle. Expiiiiire… Inspire… expire…

Pour se rassurer, elle observa James en train de s'installer. Il tailla sa plume, et essuya ses verres sur un pan de robe.

Il y avait un certain plaisir à nettoyer ses lunettes et à revoir le monde sous un nouveau jour.

Plus haut dans les rangées de table, avec les premiers de l'alphabet, Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise. Lily ne se sentait pas d'humeur taquine, et décida de ne pas le faire tomber. Elle lissa pour la septième fois son parchemin, et reboucha machinalement son encrier, avant de le rouvrir. Les ASPICS étaient le moment de tout donner. D'un côté, elle voulait qu'ils aient la brièveté d'un arrachage de pansement, de l'autre, elle voulait qu'ils durent le plus long temps possible : une fois qu'ils seraient finis, elle serait jetée dans le grand monde.

Flitwick demanda le silence, retourna l'énorme sablier et les feuilles d'examens Apparurent sur chacun de leurs pupitres. Lily lut la première question. Et sourit.

Un instant plus tard, son inquiétude se perdait au milieu des savants calculs de l'Arithmancie.

.

.

.

\- Brillant ! Tout simplement brillant ! grommelait le professeur Tofty en se resservant une tasse de thé, les yeux fixant toujours la copie de Miss Evans. Cette petite sait ce qu'elle veut… Elle vous a déjà parlé de ses sujets d'étude extrascolaires, Minerva ?

McGonagall releva les yeux de son propre paquet de copies, légèrement agacée que le silence qui régnait traditionnellement dans la Salle des Professeurs, pendant les périodes de correction, soit ainsi troublé.

\- La _lycanthropie_ ! Tout simplement génial ! Ces conjectures pourraient avoir de grands impacts sur notre compréhension du phénomène !

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha vaguement la tête avant de retourner à ses copies. Elle appréciait le fait que son collègue évalue les élèves sur autre chose que leur programme, et les forcent à répondre à des questions comme « Présentez un projet d'étude dans lequel la loi de Gamp serait remise en cause » ou « Appliquer tel théorème à une situation concrète de magie », mais elle-même préférait mettre ces questions en bonus.

Par Merlin, quel débat futile, quand elle y pensait…

Dumbledore entra au même moment. Minerva n'eut qu'à lui jeter un regard pour savoir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était directrice adjointe. Peu de gens savaient déchiffrer le visage chiffonné du directeur aussi bien qu'elle. Peut-être Elphias la dépassait-il dans cet art là, mais c'était bien le seul…

\- Minerva, nous devons parler paperasse administrative, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Elle rassembla ses copies en un tas net, et suivit Dumbledore.

Dès qu'ils furent loin de la Salle des Professeurs, le vieux mage se tourna vers elle.

\- _Qui_ ?

\- Personne encore, mais ce ne saurait tarder. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous sommes trahis. La serre des Londubat a été détruite la nuit dernière, ainsi que la cave d'Hipswich… Je crains que Voldemort ait utilisé la Peau de Chagrin pour les retrouver… cet objet est passé au-delà de mes défenses, et c'était jusqu'alors _impossible_, sans vouloir me vanter…

\- Comment vont Caspar et Augusta ?

\- Ce sont tous deux de redoutables duellistes. Le Ministère organise la protection de leur manoir, mais je doute que Voldemort y revienne. Ils ne savent rien sur l'Ordre, et c'est bien là ce qui les protège. Mais Dorcas et Sturgis vont devoir rester à couvert pendant les prochaines semaines, il y avait dans ces QG des documents importants…

Minerva tremblait un peu.

\- _Quand_ la Peau de Chagrin perdra-t-elle de sa puissance ?

\- Je l'ignore… Mais au vu du peu de meurtres à déplorer (certes, tout est relatif), je pense que Voldemort ne s'en sert pas pour tuer, mais pour _retrouver_ des choses… Il a déjà la puissance : ce qui lui manque, c'est certains _savoirs_, et ça, la Peau peut lui apporter…

\- Connaissez-vous sa prochaine cible ? Quel genre d'objet peut-il désirer ?

\- Oh, malheureusement, beaucoup d'artefacts magiques l'intéresseraient… et ceux qui ont été perdu au cours du temps l'ont souvent été volontairement… c'est donc ceux-là qui l'intéresseront… Sturgis a retrouvé le Retourneur de Temps, il en en train de l'étudier, mais il est trop abîmé par la magie noire pour qu'on en tire grand-chose…

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- L'Ordre se réunit ce soir, voulez-vous venir ?

\- Non, je vais plutôt prévenir les autres membres, pour qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes…

\- J'ai déjà mis Gidéon et Fabian sur le coup… Maugrey surveille les Londubat, et Fletcher doit me prévenir si quelque chose bouge du côté des McKinnon…

\- Bien. Tenez-moi au courant, Albus… je retourne à mes copies, ou Tofty va se douter de quelque chose.

Le regard bleu la regarda sévèrement par-dessus les lunettes en demi-lune. Le professeur Tofty était connu pour ses sympathies pro-Sang pur, mais de là à le soupçonner de donner des informations aux Mangemorts…

\- Pardonnez-moi, Albus, c'est la fatigue…

\- La fatigue ne doit pas affecter vos jugements, où je ne pourrais plus faire confiance à quelqu'un d'aussi précieux que vous l'êtes… Invitez plutôt Tofty au match, il commence à dix-neuf heures…

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau pour Slughorn... dit Lily, trop concentrée pour lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Ca m'évoque l'expression « à l'eau de rose », mais je suppose que ce genre de chose m'échappe… ricana James.

\- C'est de la Métamorphose progressive, c'est hyper poussé comme magie ! ronchonna Alice, en se retournant sur le canapé d'à côté, devant si peu de déférence.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- James, dégage… ou tais-toi !

Il rit et leur fit un signe en enjambant l'ouverture de la Salle Commune.

\- Et elle se prétend ma petite amie… soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

.

Lily posa avec précaution le bocal sur le bureau du Maître des Potions. Ses sortilèges de protection ne détecteraient un intrus que dans six… cinq… quatre…

_Vlan_ ! La porte claqua. Lily porta une main à son cœur et rejoignit Emmeline en éclatant de rire et de soulagement.

Les autres professeurs n'auraient droit qu'à des chocolats, pas moyen qu'elle risque une nouvelle fois la crise cardiaque pour les remercier…

.

.

.

Les joueurs couleur canari effectuèrent une nouvelle formation compliquée. Claire McDonald tenta bien de sauver le Souaffle, mais James dut éviter un Cognard et ne réussit pas à rattraper la précieuse balle.

Quelque part ailleurs sur le terrain, un coup de sifflet retentit. C'était la confusion : qui avait attrapé le Vif ?

Bientôt, Phoebe Goble remonta en chandelle, le poing fermement refermé sur la minuscule balle dorée. Il y eut quelques soupirs chez les Gryffondors, mais ç'avait été un beau match. James serra la main de Jessica Abercrombie, déçu, mais en reconnaissant qu'ils s'étaient inclinés face à une très bonne équipe.

Et puis, il restait le meilleure Marqueur, toute maison confondue, que Poudlard ait connuz au cours des dix dernières années…

Et puis ça valait décidément le coup de perdre de cinquante points, si Lily le serrait dans ses bras comme elle le faisait à présent. Elle était beaucoup plus tactile qu'avant… Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et sa cape de pluie dégoulinante.

\- Allons les féliciter…

Les quatre maisons acclamèrent les Poufsouffles, et le noyau dur de leur équipe, les Abercrombie. C'était comme si l'école, l'espace d'un instant, était une. L'illusion de consensus pouvait bien durer le temps d'un match de Quidditch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Parlons de l'après-Poudlard, professeur. Je _refuse_ de vivre un mois de plus avec aussi peu d'information et d'action concrète.

Les week-ends à Pré-au-lard avaient été entièrement supprimés, élèves majeurs ou non.

Remus avait encore la lèvre fendue, et Peter était encore à l'infirmerie en train de faire soigner sa jambe par Miss Pomfresh.

Sirius et James avaient souvent ri du fait que ceux qui voudraient attaquer Poudlard devraient venir à pieds... En tant que maraudeurs, ils savaient qu'il fallait une bonne demi-heure, en courant sous forme de chien pour rejoindre la grille du parc, et une bonne heure et quart, pour des pieds humains. C'avait été beaucoup moins drôle de ramener sept blessés à pieds et balais, des grilles du parc au château.

\- Ce sort n'était pas sélectif dans ses victimes, professeur. Tout le monde a été touché, même Narcissa Black ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez que Voldemort cherche à faire !

\- Agiter les esprits ? Nous faire douter ? Inquiéter la population magique ? dit le Directeur. Jusqu'à présent, Tom Jedusor se présentait comme un justicier du monde magique, comme un mage raisonnable, bien qu'aux idées tranchées… pas comme un terroriste sans foi ni loi… Je ne serais pas surpris que cette explosion soit l'acte isolé d'un Mangemort maladroit, et non de Voldemort… mais je n'ai pas de certitude, miss Evans, aucune.

Elle serra les lèvres, furieuse, et sentit le bras de James la retenir. Comme si elle donnait l'impression de vouloir frapper le vieux mage. Elle voulait seulement troubler ce visage calme que le Directeur portait à présent comme un masque.

\- Pendant les prochaines semaines, le principal sera d'empêcher cette école de devenir un champ de bataille et le terrain de règlements de comptes.

\- Et _après_ ? insista Lily, presqu'agressive. L'an prochain, qui jouera le rôle de garde du corps pour tous ces étudiants ? Emmeline ? Les professeurs ? Avec tout votre respect, sans vos septième année, vous auriez eu plusieurs _morts_ cette année.

\- J'en ai conscience, miss Evans, mais à moins de vouloir redoubler votre dernière année, vous devez me faire confiance pour prendre soin de l'école que je dirige, dit sèchement Dumbledore.

Elle ferma la bouche. La rage ne devait pas l'aveugler, et lui faire oublier à qui elle parlait.

\- Mais que ferons-nous l'an prochain ? En dehors de l'école ? dit-Remus, d'une voix mesurée, pour prendre le relais.

Lily lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et s'assit. Mais même les bras de James ne la réconforteraient pas ce soir. Elle avait eu bien trop peur de ne plus jamais le voir respirer, quand elle l'avait dégagé des ruines de l'ancienne quincaillerie magique de la grande rue de Pré-au-lard.

\- Informer l'Ordre. Enquêter. Protéger. Ce que vous faites déjà à la perfection.

\- Concrètement ?

\- Ce soir ? Dormir. Reprendre des forces. Arrêter de m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir le don d'ubiquité. Vous trouver des surnoms utilisables par les membres de l'Ordre. Réfléchir.

Lily soupira. Le phénix de Dumbledore venait de se percher sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'elle partageait avec James. Lui ne semblait pas oublier la coupure qu'elle avait reçue à la tête. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler dans ses cheveux et réparer la peau abîmée. La pharmacie ambulante de Dumbledore.

\- Merci, Fawkes, dit le Directeur d'un air absent.

Lily tressaillit en repérant la référence historique, mais visiblement, personne d'autre qu'elle ne comprit.

\- Pour cette histoire de pseudonymes, pas besoin de chercher loin, Professeur. Les sorciers lambda ignorent tout de l'histoire moldue, et les partisans des thèses anti-moldues mettent un point _d'honneur_ à l'ignorer. Appelez ces quatre-là « les Beatles », Alastor « Quasimodo », et ils n'y verront que du feu.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Lily se sentit presque fière qu'il lui sourit.

\- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à nous expliquer à nous autres sorciers lambda et ignorant, de quoi vous êtes en train de parler, soupira James.

\- Fawkes : l'instigateur moldu de la Conspiration des Poudres. Les Beatles ? Demande à Sirius. Quasimodo… Alastor se vexerait si vous compreniez la référence…

\- Et pour toi, quel surnom ?

\- Pense aux cheveux… Elisabeth 1er! rit Alice. Ou la Venus de Botticelli…

\- On ne me comparera _pas_ à une femme aussi peu vêtue…

Dumbledore les observait, amusé, jouer à ce petit jeu qui dissipait les tensions et ravivait la flamme dans leurs yeux.

Oui, le jeune Ordre qui se tenait devant lui avait toutes ses chances contre l'obscurité de leur temps, s'il parvenait à entretenir ces étincelles de rire et d'amitié.

.

.

.

La tension des examens retombée, il ne restait plus aux septième année que la nostalgie de leurs années d'étude. Le soleil était revenu, contredisant les prédictions apocalyptiques de la presse, et le temps des adieux était venu. Adieux aux élèves, adieux aux professeurs, adieux à chaque pierre de l'antique bâtisse qui les avait abrités pendant sept longues années.

Les élèves les plus anciens parcouraient les couloirs familiers l'air songeur, discutaient avec des tableaux et des fantômes auxquels ils n'avaient jamais adressé la parole, dans l'espoir d'emmener avec eux quelques souvenirs supplémentaires. On retrouva Mary McDonald en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur une armure, qui lui tapotait maladroitement le dos en produisant des petits grincements rouillés.

Le pèlerinage des Gryffondors à travers tous leurs endroits préférés de Poudlard (jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde), s'acheva lui, le vendredi, sur les berges du lac, sous le saule que les Maraudeurs affectionnaient tant.

Le vent chaud faisait onduler leurs cheveux, et portait l'odeur des pins de la forêt jusqu'à leurs narines, comme une dernière offrande.

Remus et Sirius regardaient Lily et James. Elle était juste au bord de l'eau et lui disait quelque chose en riant, en pointant du doigt le calamar géant, que des élèves de première année chatouillaient avec de longs joncs.

\- Oh, merde, il va le faire… murmura Remus.

\- _Un peu_ qu'il va le faire ! rit Sirius.

\- Je rêve où tu es _content_, alors qu'on va assister dans moins d'une minute au meurtre de notre meilleur ami ?

\- James ? fit Lily devant eux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc dans les cheveux ?... Oh non… non, James !... Nooooooonnn … !

_Plouf ! _

\- Repose en paix, James… fit dramatiquement Sirius.

Lily reparut à la surface, pantelante, et cracha un long jet d'eau.

\- James ! protesta-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Puis la colère se transforma en angoisse. Elle était seule dans le lac.

\- _James_ !

Aucune bulle à la surface. Pas inquiets pour un sou, les Maraudeurs observèrent la scène sans bouger - ils connaissaient trop bien leur homme.

\- _Bouh_ ! Salut, beauté !

Lily hurla et le frappa (_vraiment_ fort, jugea Remus) sur la tête.

\- T'es con ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Toute une stratégie, dit Peter en hochant la tête d'un air docte. Lui faire oublier qu'il l'a balancée à l'eau, et donc _qu'elle_ voulait le tuer, en lui rappelant qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il meure.

\- Finement analysé, Queudver, rit Remus. Tu oublies seulement qu'avec Lily, c'est toujours _un peu_ plus compliqué.

Peter leva un sourcil et regarda vers le couple.

Lily n'avait _pas_ oublié, et était en effet en train de couler James du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et il riait tellement au lieu de fermer la bouche, qu'il allait _vraiment_ finir par se noyer, cet idiot…

.

\- Je te déteste. Non, vraiment. Te débrouiller pour que je sente la vase le tout dernier jour, alors que tous mes vêtements propres sont déjà rangés au fond de ma valise…

James la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Elle voulait le faire mariner quelques heures, et il était prêt à jouer ce rôle, pour les quelques heures qu'il leur restait dans le lieu où il l'avait rencontrée.

.

Slughorn essuya une petite larme d'émotion, en pensant à Francis, son poisson rouge nouvellement acquis, qui lui rappellerait chaque matin qu'une promotion d'élèves extraordinaires avait quitté l'école.

Un feu d'artifice. Bien sûr. Il n'y avait vraiment que les Maraudeurs pour avoir cette idée.

Dans le parc, les élèves sentaient la vibration des explosions se répercuter dans leur cage thoracique et leur gorge. Lily se sentait une avec le spectacle de flammèches, pluies d'or et paillettes. Les feux ricochaient les uns sur les autres, jusqu'à transformer le ciel en une mer d'étoiles.

Parfois, il y avait des interludes, comme un énorme lion fait de fumerolles rouge et or, qui disait « signé : les Gryffondors, fêtards depuis 1213 », ou une course poursuite entre les animaux des quatre maisons.

\- Regarde McGonagall ! chuchota Mary.

Leur Directrice avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler un sourire amusé, surtout avec Dumbledore à côté d'elle, qui applaudissait avec l'air émerveillé d'un enfant de huit ans.

Le ballet d'astres artificiels s'acheva au moment où les Aurors qui logeaient au château furent remplacés par leurs collègues. Il devait être deux heures, quand les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans l'école. Pour une fois, aucun professeur n'insista pour qu'ils respectent le couvre-feu, signe que la contemplation de belles choses pouvait changer même les plus immuables caractères.

Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, Lily et Alice restèrent en arrière pour regarder une dernière fois le soleil se lever sur le vieux château éclairé aux chandelles.

.

L'aube virait au rouge, quand Frank arriva derrière eux.

\- La Loi martiale a été votée il y a une demi-heure.

Lily réprima un frisson. James l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête.

Ça commençait.

.

.

.

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début, et aux autres : yucateca, Juliette, Sarah, Rose-Eliade, Enora, Clem, Mlle Marinette, crapette, Amlie, miou, Elisys, Audrey, Ninon, Elilisa, et les ptits anonymes de visite sur ! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse (sans doute un Oubliettes reçu en plein combat !) !

Là, on est reparti pour une 3e partie, qui couvrira les 2-3 années suivant la sortie d'école des Maraudeurs, avec l'Ordre et la vie de couple de ces petits personnages…

Qui m'aime, me suive ! ^^

/

PS : je n'oublie pas toutes les pistes que je lance (du genre « qui empoisonne les hiboux », etc.), mais patience !


	38. Chapter 37 : Symphonie du Nouveau monde

**Chapitre 37 : **Symphonie du nouveau monde

.

.

.

.

\- On parle de Narcissa !

\- Ma _sœur_ ! renchérit Bellatrix.

\- Ma future _femme_ !

\- Lucius, Lucius, fit la voix doucereuse. J'avais personnellement demandé à Severus de faire ses preuves. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais été question d'attenter à la vie ou la santé d'une sorcière d'un sang aussi noble que Miss Black.

\- J'exige réparation !

\- Et réparation tu auras, Lucius. Patience, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus, approche.

Severus avança d'un pas.

Les visages masqués le regardaient avec appréhension. Tous savaient ce qui l'attendait. Bellatrix avait ce sourire déjà un peu fou. Elle semblait apprécier d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

\- Lucius, fit Voldemort, en l'invitant d'un signe de main à continuer.

Le masque encadré de cheveux blonds acquiesça.

\- _Endoloris_ !

Severus ne cria pas. Endurer en silence, il savait faire, et ce n'était pas le monde magique qui le lui avait appris. La douleur reflua progressivement. Bellatrix semblait passablement déçue que ça n'ait pas été spectaculaire, et rien que pour cela, Severus était satisfait. Le fanatisme de l'aînée des Black criait la folie (ou la bêtise).

Et surtout, Severus avait réussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait à présent qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout. Qu'il ne se souciait à présent plus de son amie et amour d'enfance. Severus avait du blesser physiquement Lily, ne pas sembler faire de différence entre elle et les autres sorciers présents à Pré-au-lard. Son secret restait en sécurité, tant qu'il réussirait à garder son esprit fermé à double tour. Et heureusement, pour lui, comme pour elle, la Légilimencie était justement un de ses points forts.

\- Merci, Lucius. (Severus recula jusqu'à regagner le cercle) Ce soir, je vous ai convié pour accueillir parmi nous un nouveau membre…

Il y avait deux invitées, ce soir. Une vieille dame, l'épouse de Céphée Meliflua, et sa petite-fille.

\- Elyon_ Meliflua_ va ce soir rejoindre nos rangs, et je vous invite à l'en féliciter.

Son nom de famille était son meilleur laissez-passer dans ce monde.

Severus savait que sous ces masques, des cerveaux formatés pensaient déjà mariage. Le taux de femmes Mangemorts était bas – il y avait, mis à part Bellatrix, qui était déjà mariée, uniquement la fille Carrow, mais elle n'était ni jolie, ni particulièrement intelligente. Une nouvelle recrue de sang-pur serait rapidement la proie des célibataires hémocatharistes que Voldemort comptait dans ses rangs.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux lisses et noirs avança jusqu'au milieu du cercle. Elle s'inclina, et sa chevelure forma un instant comme un rideau devant son visage, mais bientôt, ses yeux d'une intense couleur bleue se levèrent vers Voldemort. Elle ne craignait visiblement pas qu'il y décèle la traîtrise. Severus savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécierait cette intention, mais qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le regarde dans les yeux (yeux qui devenait, ces derniers temps, rouges au niveau de la pupille, avait-il remarqué).

\- Elyon Meliflua nous vient de Durmstrang, où elle a, je crois, été la camarade de classe de Bella… Elle vient ce soir recevoir la Marque et prêter son serment d'allégeance.

Severus observait la nouvelle venue. Nul doute que sa grand-mère attendait son entrée dans le Cercle avec impatience. Mais elle… il ne savait pas quoi en penser, et elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction, donc impossible de lire ses pensées… Mais elle regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'air sérieux et déterminé. Peu de Mangemorts avaient ce regard. C'était le regard des gens calculateurs, qui savent ce que Voldemort peut leur apporter, ou ceux qui croient au bien-fondé de ses idées, rationnellement.

Il plissa les yeux.

Oh, si, il l'avait reconnu, cette lueur, dans les yeux bleus. La peur. D'être découverte…

Meliflua… Il se rappelait avoir entendu sa mère parler d'une Meliflua qui s'était enfuie avec un moldu (sa mère se serait souvenue d'une histoire si similaire à la sienne)…

Se pouvait-il que… ?

Oui, être aux côtés d'un mage aussi puissant était la meilleure protection qu'un Sang-mêlé pouvait trouver.

Se rapprocher de ceux qui représentent le plus grand danger pour soi… c'était bien le genre de choses que Sun Zu avait dû dire, quelque part dans son _Art de la guerre_, non ?

.

.

.

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes qu'Alice attendait Frank en bas de l'escalier qui menait au cimetière où étaient enterrés les Eyre.

\- _Expecto Patronum_, chuchota-t-elle, après s'être assurée que la ruelle était déserte.

Depuis la veille, son _Patronus_ apparaissait en un craquement de baguette, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Quant à la forme qu'il prenait… elle était un peu déçue.

Pourquoi une hirondelle ? La seule caractéristique qu'elle trouvait à l'oiseau, était qu'il émigrait vers les pays chauds quand l'hiver arrivait. Elle avait peur que son _Patronus_ reflète un désir inconscient de fuir… le syndrome d'hirondelle. Aller vivre ailleurs, plutôt que s'attaquer aux problèmes sur place. Elle n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un qui fuyait…

Elle envoya le petit oiseau argenté chercher Frank. Il était temps de partir.

.

.

Lily ferma sa valise. Sainte-Mangouste n'avait besoin d'elle qu'à partir de fin juillet, donc c'était parti pour deux semaines dans l'ancien cottage au bord de la mer des Eyre. De vraies vacances, _enfin_ !

\- Lily ! Alice est là !

Oh, Lily avait entendu la voiture cahoter depuis le haut de la grande rue. On voyait que le moyen transport moldu réagissait mal à la conduite de deux sorciers tout à fait inexpérimentés. Ce serait elle qui prendrait le volant. C'était non négociable.

\- Coucouuu ! J'arrive ! cria-t-elle depuis la fenêtre.

Elle ne se pressa pas vraiment, rassemblant tels objets, pliant tels vêtements. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se réhabituer à son ancienne chambre, et à l'idée que Poudlard ne l'accueillerait plus comme avant. De toute façon, on l'attendrait : Mr et Mrs Evans étaient trop contents de revoir Alice, qui avait été comme leur troisième fille l'été précédent, et de rencontrer son petit-ami de longue date.

Elle surprit même Pétunia à tendre le cou par la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour voir à quoi ressemblait le jeune sorcier, dont Alice leur avait brossé un portrait si flatteur.

\- Bonnes vacances, Tunie !

Pour toute réponse, sa sœur fit un geste vague de la main, où rutilait toujours son rubis de fiançailles.

.

.

.

.

Sirius et Peter arrivèrent à dix-neuf heures en moto volante, juste à temps pour les aider à préparer le dîner. Les deux elfes de maison d'Alice, Ebby et Ivy, avaient ouvert la maison avant leur arrivée (elles vivaient finalement le reste du temps dans la maison de Londres) et aidé à décharger leurs bagages, mais Alice avait insisté pour que les deux serviteurs les laissent s'occuper de la maison pendant leur séjour. Paradoxe incompris par les deux petites créatures, qui avaient parfumé leurs draps à la lavande, repeint les volets en blancs et dépoussiéré chaque centimètre carré de la maison, _dans l'heure_ qui avait suivi leur arrivée (et Alice dut leur _ordonner_ de ne pas préparer un buffet pour dix personnes)…

\- Ce soir, c'est barbecue ! déclara-t-elle.

Lily et Frank échangeaient un regard à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose de ce genre avec son entrain habituel. Visiblement, remplir de rires et créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec ses amis, dans son ancienne maison de vacances familiale, était sa façon de faire son deuil, et il n'y avait rien à y redire.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure de descendre les poubelles, plus tard dans la soirée, avant même que Remus et James arrivent avec Peter et Emmeline, que Lily apprit la raison pour laquelle sa meilleure amie souriait autant.

Alice et elle étaient en train d'emmener les poubelles jusqu'à la route qui passait à cent mètres du cottage, quand Alice glissa dans la conversation :

\- Lily, je crois que je vais épouser Frank.

\- Heu, ça, c'est un fait établi dans notre esprit à tous depuis… quoi, la sixième année ? La question est « quand précisément » ?

\- Dans quatre mois, sourit Alice.

Lily s'immobilisa, bouche bée. Le regard de Lily alla d'Alice à la benne… puis de la benne à Alice.

\- Mais… mais… ON N'ANNONCE PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSE, UN SAC POUBELLE A LA MAIN !

Alice éclata de rire, et le choc passé, Lily la félicita sincèrement.

\- Ohlala… Je peux le dire aux autres ?

\- Si tu veux, fit Alice timidement.

\- HE ! JAMES ! DESCENDS !

.

\- Toi, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure, fit Sirius, depuis le lit où il était allongé.

James traversa la chambre qu'ils partageaient jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Mais je suis sûre que j'ai rien fait, cette fois !

\- « Cette fois » ? Attends ! Surtout, laisse-la d'abord parler, pour savoir ce qu'elle te reproche ! Crois-en mon expérience, si tu commences à avouer des choses sans savoir ce qu'elle sait _vraiment_, tu vas le regretter… seulement le nécessaire, ok ?

\- Regardez-moi le connaisseur… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ? cria-t-il par la fenêtre.

\- Alice va se marier !

\- Quoi ? Mais avec qui ?!

\- Frank, bien sûr ! rirent-elles.

\- Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur, on aurait dit que vous aviez vraiment une nouvelle _inattendue_…

.

.

.

Les garçons avaient seulement charrié Frank un moment, mais dans la chambre des filles, il était tout simplement inconcevable de dormir après une telle annonce.

Emmeline ne participa que timidement à la conversation. Elle avait accepté l'invitation parce qu'elle aimait bien Alice et l'ancienne Préfète-en-chef, mais entourée de garçons de septième année, elle n'était tout de même pas très à l'aise, malgré les efforts de Lily et Remus. Elle eut la délicatesse de faire semblant de s'endormir tôt, pour que les deux meilleures amies puissent discuter depuis leurs lits gigognes.

\- Je sais que tu penses que c'est tôt, fit Alice, après un long silence.

\- Je le pense pour Pétunia… répondit Lily avec précaution. Tu connais Frank depuis des _années_, pas des mois... Mais j'admets que c'est tôt de mon point de vue. Et mon point de vue, on s'en fiche. Je ne suis pas toi. Et vous n'êtes pas nous.

Alice se retourna en faisant grincer le lit du dessus. Elle lança un regard curieux à Lily.

\- Tu refuserais, si James te demandai en mariage demain ?

\- Question difficile… combien de bouteilles de champagne avant la demande ?

\- Aucune, rit-elle.

\- Je pense que je dirai non… avec délicatesse.

\- Donc si tu lui dis « oui », je dois soupçonner que tu es sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, ou… ?

\- Non, rit Lily, tu as raison, il y a une différence entre mes principes avant que je connaisse James, et ceux que j'ai maintenant…

Elle avait remarqué que Alice et Frank étaient extraordinaires ensemble : indépendamment, tous deux étaient des gens plutôt timides et peu sûrs d'eux, malgré les apparences. Mais ensemble, ils semblaient enfin ne pas avoir peur d'être eux-mêmes. Elle supposait que c'était pareil pour tous les couples qui marchaient - elle-même s'était toujours sentie plus forte aux côtés de James.

\- Donc je vais lui dire d'attendre encore un peu, fit Alice, mutine.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Il n'a jamais pensé à …

\- Boooonne nuuuuit !

\- _Alice_ !

.

.

.

.

Encore ces satanés cauchemars… Sans surprise, Lily fut la première levée, le lendemain matin. Elle traversa le cottage endormi, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, et alla préparer du café. Ce fut donc elle qui paya le petit hibou à la fenêtre.

La _Gazette_ n'avait pas vraiment changé ses titres depuis quatre jours. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour détrôner la déclaration de l'état d'urgence et de la loi martiale comme première préoccupation de la presse magique. Elle parcourut tout de même le journal. On signalait deux autodafés de _Ma Vie de moldue_ de Daisy Hookum. Dans le Hampshire, trois sorciers avaient été interviewés par le journal. Eux aussi étaient intimement convaincus que les sorciers de sang-pur étaient plus puissants et légitimes, même s'ils condamnaient le contre-régime de terreur institué par Voldemort. Au nom de la liberté de pensée, ils appelaient le Ministère à reconsidérer leur définition de « traître » ou d' « ennemi public». Lily ne savait qu'en penser. En théorie, elle comprenait leur revendication. En pratique, elle trouvait dangereux de distinguer des penseurs raisonnables et non-raisonnables de l'hémocatharisme.

« Le Ministre a demandé à tous ses concitoyens d'être sur leurs gardes. « Hier encore, deux employés du Ministère ont été soumis au Sortilège de l'Imperium, a-t-il déclaré hier soir. « Ceci est impardonnable. Nous ignorons encore quelles sont les réclamations exactes du mage noir qui s'est fait connaître sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne prenez pas cette menace à la légère. (fin de citation) »

Lily replia le journal. Elle préférait toujours un orage, en bonne et due forme, à cette petite bruine invisible d'insécurité, qui les trempait progressivement mais sûrement. Elle préférait le combat frontal entre un parapluie et une douche d'eau. Au moins, alors, elle savait ce qu'elle combattait.

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? demanda James, avant de s'allonger sur le tapis, à côté d'elle.

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, dehors. Seuls Frank et Alice avaient signés pour une promenade en amoureux au bord de la mer.

\- _La Symphonie du nouveau monde_, de Dvorak.

\- C'est… puissant.

\- Je trouve aussi…

Elle sentit sa main caresser son avant-bras.

\- C'est bien pour Frank et Alice, non ?

\- Mmmh.

Les notes devinrent plus graves et Lily les écouta yeux grands ouverts. Sa respiration accompagna le crescendo.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on vive ensemble l'an prochain ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Le long nez de James touchait presque le sien.

\- Non, dit-elle doucement.

\- Mais ne pas partager le même espace ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sera pas toujours ensemble ?

\- Non. On sera toujours ensemble.

\- Bon.

Il se retourna vers le plafond. Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et se rapprocha.

.

.

.

.

\- Devinez qui s'est fait surprendre par l'orage ?

Alice tenait entre ses bras, sous sa cape de pluie, un hibou moyen duc complétement trempé. Remus le reconnut comme un hibou de l'école.

\- Dumbledore nous appelle.

\- Où ?

\- Edimbourg.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Tout de suite.

.

.

.

.

\- Sirius ! A ta gauche !

\- _Stupéfix_ ! Merci, ô divine Lily !

\- De rien, ô sac à puces !

\- _Impedimenta_ ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Lily entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, quelques mètres derrière elle.

Elle attrapa la main de Sirius, et il les fit transplaner plus haut dans la ville, sur une des pelouses du château. Pliée en deux par un point de côté, Lily s'appuya sur l'Animagus. Il regardait autour d'eux d'un air méfiant.

\- Ote moi d'un doute, haleta-t-elle. James ne t'a pas fait promettre un truc débile du genre… sauver ma vie aux dépens de la tienne ?

\- Hum, ce ne sont pas ses mots exacts, mais _en substance_, c'est ce qu'il a fait promettre à tous les Maraudeurs…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci quand même.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Attention !

Elle le fit se baisser juste avant que l'Impardonnable ne l'atteigne.

\- Cours !

\- J'allais le proposer !

Ils dégringolèrent la pente, lançant des _Protego_ à l'aveuglette, par-dessus leur épaule. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant derrière un muret.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Aucune idée !

\- Génial…

\- Ils se rapprochent…

\- Oh, ils ont oublié qui j'étais ! Maraudeur poweeeer !

L'instant d'après, leurs quatre poursuivants se retrouvaient couverts de _poulpes_ frais. Dont un fermement accrochés à leur visage.

\- Petit 1 : ça empêche de voir et de viser juste ! Petit 2 : ça empêche de parler et donc de prononcer des sorts ! cria Sirius, en riant.

Il attrapa la main de Lily et ils se remirent à courir, à la recherche du reste du groupe.

\- Petit 3 : ça leur donne l'air ridicule !

\- Tais-toi et cours !

Ils passèrent devant Maugrey sans le voir et s'enfoncèrent dans la vieille ville. Dix minutes plus tard, un bruit d'échauffourée les réunit avec Remus et Emmeline, qui venaient de stupéfixer Dolohov et un autre Mangemort qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils se remirent à courir.

\- Peter et James étaient un peu plus bas !

Un phénix argenté les dépassa, alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une rue passante. Remus transforma le _Patronus_ en un innocent oiseau en peluche et ils ralentirent la cadence pour se perdre dans la foule.

« Rendez-vous au lieu de départ. Tout le monde est sain et sauf » fit la voix du Directeur. « PS : il y a encore six Mangemorts derrière vous. Quasimodo s'en occupe. »

Ils sourirent… et accélèrent.

Alice leur fit signe depuis la terrasse du café où ils avaient transplanés. On aurait presque pu voir des auréoles au-dessus de leurs têtes… si Alice n'avait pas eu la lèvre fendue, Frank un bel œil au beurre noir, et Emmeline la robe déchirée sur toute la longueur.

Dumbledore leur tendit un Menu avec un regard grave. L'instant d'après, le Portoloin les ramenait à la maison de Londres des Eyre.

\- Maugrey va vous passer un sacré savon, dit le Directeur, pas vraiment en colère.

\- On était plus efficaces en se séparant…

\- Et plus durs à joindre…

\- Alastor a des plans adaptés à des _Aurors_ entraînés pour des missions d'équipe… Il doit comprendre que la plupart de ces plans ne marchent pas avec nous, et que parfois, un peu d'improvisation peut sauver des gens…

\- Je vous l'accorde, Lily. Expliquez-lui donc.

Il y eut un _crac_ sonore, et Maugrey s'affala sur un canapé, un vieux guide touristique (Portoloin, lui aussi) à la main.

\- Oups.

\- _Oups_ ? Vous avez failli nous faire tuer !

\- Mais personne n'est mort…

\- On aurait pu en attraper un !

\- Les missions de l'Ordre ne sont pas des heures sup' pour Aurors ! dit fermement Dumbledore. Il fallait les empêcher de faire plus de dégâts qu'ils n'en avaient déjà faits, et cette mission a, en ce sens, réussi. Les frères Prewett et Elphias viennent de me dire que les Mangemorts ont tous transplanés… Ne reste plus qu'à faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du château, lancer quelques _Oubliettes_, et…

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel, puis planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se tourna vers Alice.

\- Merci à tous pour ce soir. Est-ce que vous pouvez rentrer au cottage et vous reposer ? Où préférez-vous que je prépare les chambres d'ici ?

Ils comprenaient pourquoi le choix revenait à Alice. Mais elle secoua la tête. C'était encore trop tôt.

\- Je préfère le cottage.

Dumbledore acquiesça et pointa le guide touristique abandonné par Maugrey avec sa baguette. Le petit livre s'illumina de blanc, et ils en approchèrent tous leur main. Ils furent bientôt propulsés dans la maison de vacances battue par le vent.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Alastor.

\- Nous sommes de la vieille école, mon ami… leurs techniques marchent aussi bien que les nôtres !

\- « Vieille école », « vieille école »! … Ces jeunes sont parfaitement _indisciplinés_ !

\- Ces quatre garçons sont des petits génies du mal, au service du bien ! Très doués, très créatifs avec la magie, et _surprenants_ ! Parfait pour déstabiliser nos adversaires !

\- Ils vont nous aider à vaincre Voldemort ? _A coup de poulpes_ ?

\- A coups de poulpes ! confirma joyeusement Dumbledore.

Et il se demandait encore pourquoi les gens pensaient qu'il était gâteux...

Maugrey soupira.

\- S'il le faut vraiment.

.

.

.

.  
.


	39. Chapter 38 : In Cucurbitam veritas

**Chapitre 38 : **_In Cucurbitam veritas_

.

.

.

.

\- Lily, on passe à table ! Li… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Emmeline.

Lily n'avait plus le temps de cacher la potion qu'elle concoctait.

\- … Du Veritasérum.

\- Pendant les vacances… dans la cave de ta meilleure amie ?

Lily se tourna vers la nouvelle-venue avec un petit sourire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Emmeline avait remarqué qu'elle avait emmené son nécessaire à potions dans sa valise - mais la jeune fille n'avait rien dit.

\- Oh. C'est là tout l'intérêt, c'est ça ? Désolée, je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux potions…

\- Ca prend du temps – un mois exactement – pour que la potion arrive à maturité. Cette maison est sûre, et vide, les trois quarts du temps… Et il se _trouve_ que l'eau de mer contient des planctons qui aident à naturellement stabiliser la potion… beaucoup plus efficace que les solutions physiologiques qu'on peut acheter en boutique.

\- Il y a quelqu'un que tu comptes interroger en particulier ?

Lily pensait à quelqu'un en particulier et faillit lui révéler. Elle se retint à temps, pour lui donner une réponse plus générale.

\- N'importe quel Mangemort assez proche de Voldemort pour savoir où il cache la Peau de Chagrin.

Le regard perçant d'Emmeline se posa sur elle. Lily évita son regard.

\- _L'Ordre_ aura toujours besoin de cette potion.

\- _Bien sûr. _On va manger ?

.

.

.

.

.

\- On pourrait s'infiltrer au mariage des Malfoy ? Il y aura tellement de monde, de toute façon…

\- _Dont_ cinquante Mangemorts qui s'y attendront, répliqua Remus.

\- Lunard, un peu de soutien…

\- Je soutiens seulement tes bonnes idées…

\- Tu admets donc qu'il m'arrive d'en avoir !

\- _Sirius_…

Toutes les conversations de l'Ordre tournaient à un moment ou un autre à ce genre d'échange puéril, mais Sirius ou le farceur du jour revenait toujours rapidement à l'ordre. Le living-room du cottage avait des airs de Club londonien, avec ses gros fauteuils en cuir, les tasses de thé qui trainaient sur toutes les tables, et le défilé de visiteurs (toujours strictement les mêmes) qui parlaient toujours de la même chose.

Peter s'entraînait dans un coin de la pièce à lancer des Informulés (il s'était pour cela auto-lancé un _Silencio_). Frank et James commentaient la liste (malheureusement, non-exhaustive) de Mangemorts qu'ils avaient établie, pendant que Lily appliquait un onguent jaune sur l'œil au beurre noir de Frank, et … Alice faisait des muffins à la myrtille. (Recette Evans.)

.

\- Sirius a raison sur un point… Voldemort ne sera pas là… trop de membres du Ministère, dont des Aurors…

\- C'est ironique, quand on y pense… autant d'officiels dans ce vivier à méchants…

\- Prie surtout pour que ça reste ironique, non _tragique_… grogna Lily.

\- Ohlà, James, faut la détendre un peu… Lily, c'est les _vacances_ !

\- Ceux dont on parle ne s'arrêtent pas pendant nos « vacances ».

\- Arrêtez tous les deux… fit Alice, exaspérée. Moi, je propose qu'on _profite_ de la cérémonie pour s'introduire dans les résidences des Mangemorts qui seront à la fête.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- A qui Voldemort aurait-il confié la Peau de Chagrin ?

\- Bella ? proposa Sirius.

\- Elle n'a pas l'ancienneté en sa faveur…

\- Mais elle lui est dévouée comme pas possible, grogna Sirius. D'autres propositions ?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

\- Tu sais où habitent les Lestrange ?

\- _Mieux_, je sais comment entrer chez eux.

.

.

.

.

Narcissa apparut en haut des marches, radieuse dans sa robe de soie blanche lamée d'argent. Des échardes bleues, de la même couleur que ses yeux, apparaissaient dans les plis de la robe, à chacun de ses pas. Bellatrix sourit et conduisit sa sœur jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, le regard ancré dans celui, adulateur, de Rodolphus.

\- Je suis prête, dit Narcissa.

Il était rare qu'elle commence ses phrases par ce pronom personnel. Les vérités générales dissimulaient mieux les pensées. Et elle était passé maître dans l'art de ne pas se mouiller… mais ce jour était le sien. Lucius serait sien. Alors, elle pouvait bien faire une exception.

.

.

Sirius était adossé au mur du cottage et regardait la mer, depuis la petite terrasse de pierre située devant la maison. Sa montre indiquait 11h, heure de début de la cérémonie de mariage. Il leva son mug de chocolat chaud vers le vent, en une parodie de toast à sa cousine.

Puis il pensa à celle qui n'avait, elle aussi, pas été invitée.

Quand il se retourna vers la maison, et le muret où Emmeline était assise et lisait un livre, son regard de tempête s'était réchauffé et ses yeux avaient de nouveau cette bonne vieille expression amicale qui rappelait le plus fidèle compagnon de l'homme.

\- On y va ? Oh, et il faudra rendre visite à Andromeda, un de ces jours.

.

.

.

Lucius la conduisit à leur chambre. Il aurait été inconcevable qu'ils en partagent une avant leur mariage. Oh, Bellatrix et Rodolphus ne s'étaient jamais gênés – même à Poudlard, où les lits à baldaquin se révélaient être de parfaits supports pour les sorts d'Assourdissement – mais Narcissa respectait les traditions, et Lucius la respectait, elle.

Malheureusement leur nuit de noces tant attendue fut écourtée par un sursaut de Lucius. La pulsation malsaine dans son avant-bras gauche s'était réveillée. Ou avait été réveillée.

\- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il à regret.

\- Je sais. Fais attention à toi.

Lucius enfila sa chemise de soie grise et sa robe de sorcier, et transplana.

Lucius refusait tout net qu'elle prenne la Marque. Rien qu'à l'idée que cette peau de neige puisse être souillée par le tatouage magique… Non. Voldemort n'avait pas insisté : il était évident que la sœur de Bellatrix et l'épouse de Lucius n'avait pas à prouver sa loyauté envers lui. D'autant que la Marque ne servait pas à tous ses sympathisants, mais uniquement à ceux de ses adeptes qui allaient sur le terrain.

Narcissa s'assit, et alluma les chandelles du bougeoir installés sur leur table de nuit. Elle se savait parfaitement incapable de se rendormir en sachant Lucius dehors dans la nuit, en danger de mort peut-être. Angoisse qui l'accompagnerait chaque nuit, pendant les deux décennies suivantes. C'était cela, les petites lignes en bas du contrat de mariage, qu'elle avait oublié de lire, avant de signer pour une éternité aux côtés de Lucius Malfoy.

.  
.

.  
.

\- Vite ! pépia l'hirondelle argentée.

Lily referma vivement le tiroir. Elle avait déjà dédoublé et miniaturisé tous les documents qu'ils avaient trouvés, de toute façon… Aucun des objets ne ressemblaient à ce qu'ils cherchaient… mais pour être honnête, ils ne voulaient même pas _chercher_ à quoi servaient la plupart des choses entreposées dans cette maison qui empestait la magie noire.

\- Peter ! Peter ! Dépêche-toi !

Peter fit tomber une pile de livres en reculant. Lily les remit en place d'un coup de baguette agacé, et attrapa sa main. Ils entendirent l'aboiement dehors. Sirius.

Les Lestrange approchaient. Trop vite, trop vite… James était encore en haut, ils n'auraient pas le temps de sortir et de transplaner…

Lily tira Peter derrière elle, et ils gravirent les escaliers, les planches traîtresses rendues silencieuses par ce sort habile que Remus avait trouvé avant leur départ.

\- James ! chuchota-t-elle dans la pénombre du premier étage. _James_ !

\- A la cheminée, chuchota Peter.

Les trois amis s'accroupirent dans l'âtre.

\- Quelqu'un a de la poudre de cheminette ? demanda Peter.

\- Quelqu'un a du feu ? demanda Lily en même temps.

\- Lily, tu es une sorcière, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Oui_, James_, et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une poche et un cerveau pour penser à une solution de secours, tu le sais, ça? l'imita-t-elle en cherchant la bourse en cuir dans son jeans. Regarde par la fenêtre où ils sont, il ne faut pas qu'ils voient la lumière du feu…

\- Tu peux y aller, ils doivent être près du porche, je ne les vois pas…

\- On se croirait dans un film d'horreur… dit Peter.

\- Où as-tu pu voir des _films_ d'horreur ?

James ricana, ce qui rendit la réponse de Peter tout à fait inutile.

\- _Lumos_… Approchez-vous…

La poudre grésilla et colora la flammèche en vert.

\- Le Cottage des Eyre, dit-elle fermement.

.

.

.

La douleur était indicible. Lily avait l'impression que tout son côté gauche avait été arraché… et compte tenu de ce qu'elle connaissait du Désartibulage, il était tout à fait possible que ce soit _exactement_ ce qui se fût passé… Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Le sang des autres la laissait de marbre, mais le sien...

\- Lily ! Lily, ouvre les yeux !

Elle était finalement très influençable. Elle ouvrit les yeux. James la fixait d'un air inquiet. Elle vit d'abord le ciel bleu, puis sentit les embruns.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est bien… ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu dire… quelque chose entre le Cottage « d'hier », de « derrière » ou « désert »… mais en tous cas, on n'a pas atterri loin de la maison… mais tu as été Désartibulé… Queudver va bien…

\- Je n'ai pas _pu_ être désartibulée…! Nous avons emprunté la Cheminette, pas le transplanage… !

Sa voix était faible, même elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle sentit qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil d'ici quelques minutes… ou secondes.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de choses, même avec de la Poudre de mauvaise qualité…

\- Je pense plutôt que les Lestrange ont mis des maléfices autour de leur maison… Sirius peut bien connaître les passages secrets que lui montrait Rodolphus lorsqu'ils avaient quatre ans, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ça…

\- Tu as drôlement réfléchi à la question… tenta-t-elle de plaisanter d'une voix faible.

\- Ca m'aidait à ne pas paniquer… On dirait que tu es passée sur la planche à découper d'un boucher…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que me faire rire soit bon pour mes blessures…

Elle aperçut une silhouette par-dessus son épaule et allait prévenir James, mais les mouches noires qui avaient envahies son champ de vision prirent le dessus, et elle plongea dans le noir.

.

.

.

\- Pas grand-chose…

\- Si je vous disais tout ce que les Lestrange ont acheté _ou_ vendu à Barjow et Burke, c'en est effrayant… La flûte du joueur d'Hamelin qui a causé la Grande Peste, un collier tueur de Moldus, et j'en passe… La Peau n'est pas dans ces factures, par contre…

\- Lily a bougé la main, affirma la voix d'Alice.

Il y eut un bruissement de papier, et Lily sentit la large main de James se poser sur sa joue.

\- Lily ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, beaucoup trop bien installée sur le canapé pour qu'on l'en déloge (dès qu'elle saurait qu'elle allait mieux, Alice la forcerait à enlever les pieds des accoudoirs, or, Lily _adorait_ faire ça).

\- Très bien… Mais on ne vous a jamais appris qu'il fallait laisser de l'air aux gens qui viennent de s'évanouir… à n'importe quelle personne, en fait…

\- C'est bien elle, confirma la voix de Sirius.

\- Vous aviez des doutes ?

\- Hé bien, vous n'avez pas exactement atterri à l'adresse prévue, alors oui, on était en droit de soupçonner l'Imperium ou le Polynectar…

\- Ecoutez, grimaça Lily, les Mangemorts n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils avaient un contre-pouvoir organisé en face d'eux… Dumbledore m'a confirmé que la plupart des Mangemorts qu'on a vus à Edimbourg étaient écossais, ils ne retiendront pas notre tête… alors… le réflexe était bon, mais avant de devenir paranoïaques, attendez qu'on en arrive au point où _Malfoy_ acceptera de boire de l'essence de Sirius, pour la mauvaise cause…

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver…

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ?

.

.

.

.

Bellatrix renifla.

Les lendemains de fêtes, et de nuits de réunion auprès de son Maître, n'arrangeait pas ses paupières naturellement lourdes. Sa botte noire écrasa une araignée qui avait eu l'audace de se croire invitée sur son parquet ciré. Elle plissa les yeux. Il n'y avait pas qu'une araignée. Plusieurs fourmis se pressaient vers la cheminée de son boudoir. Elle allait appeler l'elfe de maison quand elle comprit. Les petites bêtes avaient faim. Et elles se précipitaient… sur un minuscule morceau de tissu ensanglanté. Oh-oh. Les pièges ancestraux des Lestranges n'avaient pas vieilli. Dommage qu'ils n'indiquent pas qui étaient les indésirables, mais qu'ils en gardent seulement de petits morceaux.

Bellatrix ne soupçonna pas un instant l'Ordre d'être derrière cette « visite », mais plutôt un de ces idiots de Moldus (les cambriolages allaient bon train dans la région). Seuls ces moins que rien se voyaient réclamer le prix du sang par le Manoir. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, Bellatrix Lestrange avait oublié Lily Evans. Il s'agissait d'une honte pour le monde des sorciers, mais une personne si infime dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle n'y pensait plus vraiment. Elle n'était pas dans l'attente de la revoir. Pas encore.

.

.

Depuis leur visite aux Lestrange, James était aux petits soins pour elle. Tellement, qu'elle avait du mal à trouver des prétextes pour aller s'occuper de sa potion. Heureusement qu'Alice avait trop peur de rencontrer les souris (légendaires, d'après son expérience) et les insectes qui peuplaient sa cave, ou elle aurait depuis longtemps raté son précieux Véritasérum. Dumbledore aurait préféré qu'elle se concentre sur du Polynectar. Sans doute que l'autre camp en avait en réserve (elle savait que Severus pouvait mener de front trois potions complexes sans sourciller), mais ils ne chercheraient à les combattre à armes égales que lorsqu'ils auraient des _pistes_. Et cela, elle pouvait leur donner.

15h14. L'heure d'aller rajouter le venin d'Acromentule.

\- Je dois aller au petit coin…

\- Encore ? rit James.

\- Arrêtez de me faire boire du thé, je vais bien… Alice a l'air de penser que c'est le nouveau remède à Désartibulage…

\- Le thé, c'est la vie. Ca guérit tout, répliqua Alice.

\- L'essence de dictame guérit un _chouias_ plus vite, quand même…

\- Si tu le dis…

Mais il ne fit pas mine de desserrer ses bras autour d'elle pour autant.

\- James.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Il faut _vraiment_ que je bouge.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

Il savait vraiment bien imiter un enfant en train de bouder. Si bien qu'elle revint bien vite se couler entre ses bras, une fois le venin mélangé à l'élixir de vérité.

.

.  
.

.

\- Bonjour Eileen !

\- Bonjour Lily ! Ce n'est pas souvent que tu passes par ici…

Lily croisa le regard de Mme Rogue. Elles savaient toutes les deux que la dégradation des rapports entre son fils et elle n'y étaient pas pour rien. L'Impasse du Tisserand était toujours aussi sinistre que d'habitude.

\- Severus n'est pas là, et Tobias est à l'usine… tu veux entrer quelques minutes ?

Lily ne demandait pas mieux. La petite maison d'ouvrier était identique à la sienne, mais la décoration en était beaucoup moins joyeuse. Pas de sourires sur les murs, pas de photographies d'un Severus de cinq ans, pas même l'ombre d'une photo de mariage. Tout était propre, en ordre, il n'y avait aucun bibelot, aucun objet futile à portée de main, aucune… vie, dans la maison. Lily ne se rappelait y être entrée que huit fois dans sa vie. A chaque fois, le père de Severus était absent.

Eileen la conduisit dans la petite cuisine, mais Lily insista pour qu'elle s'assoie et se repose au lieu de ranger ses courses. Eileen Rogue n'était pas une femme laide, mais son visage semblait avoir été rendu rigide par le temps et les ennuis. Elle avait de beaux yeux noirs, cependant, et un beau sourire – mais Lily ne l'avait aperçu qu'une ou deux fois, et en des occasions très spéciales. Le jour où Severus avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas d'autres fois. Parce que cette lettre prouvait que son fils tenait plus d'elle que de son père ? Parce qu'Eileen avait été soulagée que Severus quitte la maison ? Lily ignorait ce qui avait poussé Mme Rogue à ainsi dévoiler ce joyau caché, mais toujours était-il que Lily n'avait jamais oublié son sourire. Aujourd'hui, cependant, le front d'Eileen était barré de rides soucieux.

Lily ouvrit le frigo pour lui chercher de l'eau fraîche. Elle aperçut la cruche de jus de citrouille.

\- On peut en boire ? Il n'y en a jamais chez moi…

\- Si tu veux… c'est surtout pour Severus que j'en fais… Ça a toujours eu un goût d'école pour moi, fit Eileen. Mais vas-y, sers-toi…

Eileen et elle parlèrent de choses et d'autres. A quatre heures, Lily repartit en prétextant un babysitting.

Elle attendit deux heures, assise près de la rivière, dans leur coin à eux. Puis, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle entendit les pas d'un homme en colère s'approcher de son dos. Elle se retourna, baguette levée. Severus s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à ma mère ? Pourquoi es-tu venue chez nous ?

\- Dire bonjour. Seulement prendre de ses nouvelles... Où est la Peau de Chagrin ?

\- B…

Severus plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, yeux écarquillés.

\- Laisse les mots sortir, tu ne pourras pas les ravaler longtemps, j'ai mis la dose.

Elle vit la rage contracter ses traits, mais Severus ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Lily se sentit obligée de continuer la conversation.

\- Porter une robe de sorcier noire par 35° C ? _Evidemment_ que tu allais prendre de ce jus frais en rentrant.

Elle faillit ajouter « je te connais bien », mais cette familiarité ne devait plus exister entre eux.

Elle savait que Severus relâchait rarement sa vigilance. Y compris chez lui. Mais il avait du savoir que son père n'était pas là. Sans doute n'avait-il même pas reniflé le jus de citrouille, à la recherche d'une odeur de poison, avant d'avaler une gorgée. Et quelques gouttes suffisaient.

\- _Où est la Peau de Chagrin ? _

\- Barjow et Burke ! 52 Allée des Embrumes !

On aurait dit que les mots étaient arrachés de sa bouche par une force invisible. Impossible de les ravaler, à présent. De toute façon, la sonorité du nom de ce magasin avait toujours rappelé à Lily une vomissure.

\- _Protego_ ! cria Lily.

Oui, elle le connaissait. L'_Oubliettes_ de Severus rebondit contre le fort bouclier mental.

\- Passe ton chemin, et je ferai de même.

Elle imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Il serait responsable devant Voldemort d'avoir révélé cette information, et de ne pas l'avoir livrée ou tuée.

\- _Personne_ ne saura d'où me vient cette information. C'est une promesse.

Pourquoi le protégeait-elle encore… ? Après ce qu'il avait fait et allait faire…

Parce que _c'était_ Severus. Le garçon aux vêtements trop grands qui venait goûter à la maison et effrayer Pétunia avec ses tours de magie. Ton ami.

Severus transplana.

Lily fit de même.

.

.

.  
.


	40. Chapter 39 : Jour 1

**Chapitre 39 : **Jour 1

.

.

.  
.

\- Tiens, v'là les nouvelles recrues…

\- Rooh, on va encore avoir droit au discours à 100 décibels de Maugrey… Il aime _vraiment_ effrayer les ptits nouveaux…

\- Il doit être à moitié sourd pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il parle plus fort que le commun des mortels… Peut-être le _Bombarda maxima_ d'il y a deux ans…

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas passé loin…

\- Regarde-les tous… des gamins sortis de l'école…

\- A quoi tu ressemblais, toi ?

\- Hé… y 'en a qui bossent… soupira leur collègue depuis le box d'à côté. Withby, tu as bossé sur cet indic' qui disait avoir vu Scafford dans le Nevada ?

\- Une impasse, Anderson…

Ce fut ce genre de murmures qui accompagna James, Sirius, Alice et les autres apprentis Aurors (deux Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle et Briséis Jones) tandis qu'ils traversaient le Quartiers Général des Aurors, jusqu'à une salle de réunion. Frank leur adressa un sourire encourageant depuis son box. Alice y répondit un peu tardivement, ayant failli être assommée par un des hiboux qui se croisaient dans les airs, pour permettre aux chasseurs de mages noirs de communiquer d'un bureau à l'autre. L'incident les fit assez rire pour dénouer leurs estomacs un instant… mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Maugrey soit du genre à savoir briser la glace.

Une fois les apprentis Aurors assis, sa voix tonitruante remplit tout l'espace. Il commença, en parcourant, à grandes enjambées, bras croisés derrière le dos, l'espace devant libre devant eux.

\- Bien ! Vous êtes ici pour devenir Chasseurs de mage noir ! Ni Policier magique, ni juge magique, ni quoi que ce soit qui ait à voir avec le jugement des hommes que vous serez amenés à rechercher. _Compris_ ?

Ils sursautèrent tous.

\- Ou-oui… osèrent répondre deux personnes.

\- « Oui, monsieur » !

\- Oui, monsieur…

\- Donc, je disais… de la discipline ! Il vous faut apprendre la discipline ! On n'a pas de têtes brûlées ou de héros, chez les Aurors ! Ceux que vous prenez pour des _héros_, ce sont les très rares casse-cous qui ont _survécu_ à leur prise d'initiative… Les autres 99,99% sont morts…

\- Comment peut-on être 0,01 % vivant? murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius, qui éclata de son rire aboyant.

\- Chut ! fit Alice en leur faisant les gros yeux.

\- _Chut_, en effet, jeunes gens ! dit Maugrey, avec un beau postillon qui atterrit sur la Poufsouffle assise au premier rang (cette fois, ce fut Alice qui dut se retenir d'exploser de rire). Je disais… Discipline ! Et vigilance constante !

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un hibou entra dans la salle et se posa sur lui. Le pauvre rapace fut stupéfixé en plein vol, et atterrit sur les genoux d'un Serdaigle, qui eut l'air passablement choqué.

Quand il eut établi que l'oiseau était inoffensif et voulait seulement lui donner un message, Maugrey défit le parchemin, et le lut.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, jeunes gens…

\- On va prendre le relais, Maugrey, dit un des deux Aurors formateurs, en posant une main ferme sur son bras.

Maugrey les toisa, comme s'il ne leur faisait pas plus confiance qu'à tous les autres, mais il finit par acquiescer et sortir à grands pas de la salle. Ils l'entendirent appeler deux autres Aurors. Les deux Aurors présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers eux, amusés.

\- Bon, eh bien… _Nous_, on va y aller plus… doucement. Sturgis Podmore et Kingsley Shackelbolt pour vous servir. Nous sommes diplômés depuis… trois ans pour toi, Kings' ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et deux pour moi. Nous serons vos formateurs pendant cette semaine, puis vous serez affectés à un mentor. Ca variera souvent suivant les jours, à cause des missions et de nos recherches (parfois, à l'autre bout du pays), donc, un conseil… devenez amis avec _tout_ _le_ _monde_… fit le dénommé Sturgis avec un clin d'œil.

Tout de suite, ils sentirent que ce ne serait pas la même limonade… Briséis caressa le petit hibou, qui était en train de se remettre, sur ses genoux.

\- On vous fait faire un tour du Bureau ? Quelques présentations ?

Lorsqu'ils furent passés devant le box d'Anderson, celui-ci siffla son collègue de devant. Les pieds de Dorcas Angelo disparurent de sa table et sa tête apparut dans l'embrasure de son bureau.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois que Maugrey laisse les formateurs officiels en placer une le premier jour…

.

.

.

\- Aucun autre admis ? Pas de Potter, de Black ou de Eyre ?

\- Toujours pas, fit la réceptionniste de sa voix grinçante.

Lily soupira. Belby la regarda d'un air curieux.

\- Potter, c'est ton petit ami, c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi tu penses qu'il devrait être là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est son premier jour au Service des Aurors…

\- Je doute qu'il y ait un genre de bizutage ou qu'on les envoie sur le terrain dès le premier jour…

\- Certes. On y retourne ?

Ils avaient deux patients mordus par une Acromentule géante (deux aventuriers qui avaient tenté de traverser la Forêt interdite depuis l'extérieur) dont les pansements devaient être changés, et une vieille dame hystérique à rassurer sur l'état de son petit-fils. Ils remontèrent vers leur service.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes…

\- Damoclés… tu as déjà travaillé avec moi pendant un mois l'an dernier… quand est-ce que tu m'as jamais vu détendue ?

\- Hum… certes. Va falloir bosser là-dessus.

Elle sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de Dilys Derwent. La guérisseuse du XVIIIe lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Attendez une minute…

\- Je te rejoins, je passe aux toilettes…

Damoclès acquiesça et accéléra le pas.

Lily s'approcha du tableau. « Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard (1741-1768) ». Elle avait donc un portrait à l'école.

\- Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? murmura-t-elle.

La sorcière du tableau haussa les épaules et disparut de son cadre. D'accooord… merci pour votre aide…

_Lily était arrivée aux grilles de Poudlard à dix-huit heures, la veille. Elle s'était demandée pour la énième fois « Quand est-ce que le directeur va installer une ligne directe de téléphone entre l'école et l'extérieur ? Dumbledore est sans doute assez puissant pour réussir cet exploit… », puis avait gravi la pente qui menait jusqu'au Château. C'est Hagrid qu'elle avait croisé en premier, mais elle ne l'avait salué que de loin. Elle avait monté les escaliers en courant (cette école ne fermait-elle donc _jamais_ ses portes ?), crié à la gargouille de la laisser passer si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse la tête au carré, et fait irruption dans le bureau du directeur. Qui semblait l'attendre en suçotant des bonbons au citron . _

\- _Rares sont les personnes assez déterminées pour effrayer ma gargouille…_

\- _Monsieur ! La Peau est chez Barjow et Burke ! Je sais qu'elle n'apparaissait pas sur les documents qu'on a trouvés, et que Barjow a prétendu ne pas avoir la Peau, mais je _sais_ de source sûre qu'elle y est _maintenant_ ! Et qu'elle sera bientôt déplacée ! _

_Le sourire se figea sur les lèvres du Directeur. _

\- _D'où tenez-vous cette information ? _

\- _Ne me le demandez pas. Sachez seulement que j'ai fait usage de Véritasérum. _

_Les yeux bleus perçants la fixèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Directeur acquiesçait. _

\- _J'ignore si on peut déplacer cette Peau ou la détruire. _

\- _Monsieur, la personne à qui j'ai arraché cette information _sait_ depuis une heure déjà que nous savons où elle est ! Il n'y a pas un moment à perdre !_

\- _En effet, miss Evans. Rentrez chez vous. _

_Elle faillit en glisser sur le tapis. _

\- Pardon_ ? _

\- _Vous commencez à Sainte-Mangouste demain, je crois ? N'arrivez pas trop fatiguée. Je m'occupe de cette affaire. _

_Lily rêvait de lui crier qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, et pas non plus son élève, qu'elle voulait aider, mais le regard de Dumbledore était sans appel. Des sorciers plus expérimentés s'y frotteraient. _

\- Le Directeur vous fait dire qu'il vous préviendra de la suite des évènements, dit Dilys, en réapparaissant.

\- C'est _tout_ ? Mais c'est la phrase la moins claire que j'ai jamais entendue !

\- Bienvenue dans le monde du directeur, sourit la guérisseuse. Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée… marmonna Lily, avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches qui la séparait de son Service.

Bon, si le Directeur répondait, c'était qu'il avait regagné son bureau à Poudlard. Mais était-ce bon signe ? Raaah, cet homme lui causait parfois plus de cheveux blancs que James…

_._

.

.

Minerva ne rêvait que d'une douche. Tant de toiles d'araignées s'étaient accrochées à son pelage qu'elle n'était plus tigrée mais blanche. Elle sortit par la lucarne crasseuse par laquelle elle était entrée et gratta les ardoises du toit, signe que la voie était libre. Par Merlin, des fois, elle détestait que Dumbledore sache qu'elle était un Animagus. Elle avait fait plus de rondes nocturnes pour l'Ordre que pendant les trois années où elle était préfète!  
.

_« Intrusion chez Barjow et Burke. Attention, ne vendez pas la Peau du voleur avant de l'avoir attrapé ! » _Un phénix scellait le parchemin.

Maugrey fronça ses sourcils broussailleux. Définitivement pas une mission officielle.

Il quitta la salle de formation. Il appela les frères Prewett, qui le suivirent sans poser de question. Les autres boxs ne parlaient que des nouvelles recrues, personne ne s'intéressa à eux. Maugrey supposait que Fletcher serait également sur place, l'Allée des Embrumes étant un de ses endroits préférés, mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur beaucoup plus de renforts.

Ils transplanèrent devant le numéro 52. Tout avait l'air calme. Maugrey poussa la porte de la boutique.

\- Inspection des Aurors, veuillez mettre votre baguette en évidence !

Le magasin crasseux resta silencieux. Gidéon et les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

\- _Hominum revelio_ !

Fabian tenta de son côté un _Accio Peau _infructueux_. _

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, en formation serrée. Gidéon fit mine de descendre les escaliers. Un bruit métallique leur parvenait de la cave.

Le fatras d'objets rendait difficile leur avancée, d'autant qu'il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil aux artefacts exposés pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas y toucher. Une bouilloire ternie leur promettait d'exaucer tous leurs souhaits, si, en échange, ils l'ouvraient… une boîte couverte de symboles celtiques leur chuchotait de tentantes promesses… un portrait macabre leur lançait un regard hypnotique et des tas de lames rouillées ne semblaient attendre qu'une tête à couper.

Puis, ils La virent. Accrochée au mur, à peine plus large et épaisse qu'un livre de poche. Elle semblait bien être une peau, mais de quel animal, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Les nervures de la peau étaient noires, et une odeur âcre s'en dégageait, différente de celle, forte, qu'on pouvait sentir sur le cuir non traité. La Magie noire laissait des traces.

\- C'est trop simple, dit Fabian.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils lancèrent quelques sorts, dont certains assez puissants, mais rien ne bougea. Il y eut un nouveau craquement au-dessus d'eux.

\- Aurors en inspection ! beugla Maugrey. Veuillez-vous présenter baguette en évidence !

L'homme qui descendit ne semblait pas vouloir se plier à la procédure. Un rasage douteux, une robe de sorcier reprisée… indéniablement Mr Barjow.

\- Sortez de ma boutique !

\- On nous a signalé un cambriolage il y a une demi-heure ! Baissez votre baguette ! cria bravement Fabian.

\- Cambriolage ? Cambriolage ? C'est insensé ! Je n'ai même pas eu un client aujourd'hui !

Gidéon échangea un regard avec son frère. L'antiquaire avait le regard un peu vague d'un homme soumis au sortilège de l'_Imperium_.

\- Monsieur, c'est la procédure, s'il y a cambriolage, nous devons fouiller votre établissement.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que…

Il parlait lentement, comme s'il devait en même temps écouter des ordres dans une oreillette.

\- Allez-y, allez-y, mais ne touchez à rien, ou vous le regretteriez… Et j'exige de surveiller votre inspection.

Ils le lui accordèrent, mais Fabian continua de le garder à bout portant de sa baguette.

\- Cet objet au mur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'authentique Toison d'or ramenée par Jason, répondit l'homme sans hésiter.

\- A qui l'avez-vous achetée ?

\- Je ne révèle pas le nom de mes clients.

\- A moins que vous n'osiez pas le prononcer, dit froidement Maugrey. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… par exemple ?

Barjow ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Les noms ont un pouvoir, ne les utilisez pas à la légère…

Gidéon ne le quitta pas des yeux et fit un pas de plus vers la peau épinglée au mur. Une Peau qui exauçait les souhaits…

\- Je _souhaite_ que cette Peau perde son pouvoir.

Ils regardèrent, fascinés, le morceau de cuir se tordre, comme animé par un fort coup de vent. Mais son apparence ne changea pas.

\- Il doit falloir en être le maître pour que le souhait se réalise…

\- Ce genre d'objet ne connait pas l'autodestruction, je pense…

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il s'agit de la Toison d'or !

\- Alors, ça ne vous dérangera pas qu'on la ramène au Ministère pour la faire examiner ? répliqua Fabian, glacial.

\- Mais-mais… il faut la payer ! Imaginez qu'un client soit intéressé !

\- Vous saurez où nous trouver…

Mais quand Gidéon s'approcha à moins de deux mètres de la Peau et fit mine de la décrocher par un sort, la Peau se tordit de nouveau, comme si elle avait été attentive tout ce temps, et qu'elle était maintenant de méchante humeur.

\- Pas de Sortilège de Glue perpétuelle ? Là, je suis étonné…

La Peau se mit à trembler, de plus en plus violemment.

\- Recule, Gid' ! Recule !

La peau continua à se tordre, telle un animal prêt à mordre, mais retenu au mur comme par des barreaux. Gidéon pointa sa baguette sur la Peau. L'Immobilus fut paré par une force si puissante qu'il en vacilla.

\- _Avada Kedavra_, dit-il fermement.

La Peau devint rigide un instant, puis elle s'étendit, s'étendit, devint de plus en plus transparente et fine, et finalement se déchira. Les morceaux s'éparpillèrent dans tous les coins, tandis qu'une odeur âcre envahissait la pièce. Les objets autour ne semblaient pas ravis de recevoir des morceaux de peau sur eux, et une série de bourdonnements et de jets magiques assaillirent les trois Aurors et l'antiquaire.

Maugrey les protégeait d'une bulle magique, mais serait-ce assez ? Et pour combien de temps ? Certains objets volaient au-dessus d'eux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans l'œil d'un cyclone sous-terrain.

Deux lames rouillées s'entrechoquèrent dans les airs, et un minuscule morceau de peau tomba à côté du nez de Gidéon. Elle était aussi noire et inanimée qu'un morceau de papier brûlé.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Tout de suite ! _Maugrey_ !

Maugrey sortit de sa cape l'objet le plus inoffensif qu'il put trouver, une plume, et la soumit au sortilège de _Portus_.

\- Ca ne marchera pas, dit Mr Barjow. Le système anti-vol vous empêchera de sortir…

\- Une autre idée ?

Il y eut des bruits précipités au-dessus d'eux, puis un jet de lumière rouge qui avait pour origine le haut des marches traversa la pièce.

\- _Pellis_ _reparo ! Reducto maxima_ ! _Stupéfix_ !

Une autre série de sorts compliqués se mirent à pleuvoir sur leurs têtes. Ils notèrent qu'ils laissaient intacts leur bouclier.

\- Albus ? beugla Maugrey.

\- Nope ! Mieux ! fit une voix riante et sérieuse à la fois.

.

.

.  
.

\- Severus, on ferme dans cinq minutes !

Severus releva la tête. Le gérant de la grande Apothicairerie du Chemin de Traverse lui avait demandé de faire un inventaire complet des stocks. La tâche idéale pour ne pas réfléchir.

La veille, il avait enfin fait son choix. Entre se jeter un _Oubliettes_ et prétendre avoir été soumis à l'Imperium et avoir ainsi révélé l'information, ou dire que c'était Lily Evans qui lui avait dérobée. Il avait choisi. Enfin.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été content. Pas content du tout. Mais le fait de dénoncer Lily lui avait fait croire qu'il ne s'en souciait plus, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il avait entendu l'explosion dans l'Allée des Embrumes, plus tôt dans la journée. Tout s'était donc déroulé comme prévu.

.

.  
.

.  
.

\- Lily Evans qui m'attend à la sortie ? rit James, en l'apercevant dans sa blouse couleur pistache, assise dans l'atrium du Ministère. On dirait moi en quatrième année. Sauf qu'à l'époque, je me prenais toujours un vent dans les dents…

Elle le serra si fort contre elle qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Sirius et Alice leur firent signe de loin et disparurent dans une des cheminées.

\- J'ai eu peur que vous ayez été sur le terrain aujourd'hui…

\- Heu… dès le premier jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Oh, si, tu _sais_ quelque chose, Lily, ne me prends pas pour un idiot…

Elle resta silencieuse.

\- D'accord, je sais quelque chose. Où est Maugrey ?

\- Parti en mission ce matin, dit James.

\- Et il n'est pas revenu depuis ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu…

Il comprit tout de suite que cette information signifiait plus de choses pour Lily que pour lui.

\- Je dois parler à Dumbledore.

\- Il y a des cheminées pour les conversations privées… Viens, c'est par là-bas, dit James sans poser de question.

Il alluma le feu et lança une poignée de poudre (que le manteau de la cheminée lui céda contre 1 Mornille) dans les flammes. Ils virent bien le Bureau de Dumbledore, mais ce ne fut pas le mage barbu qui se tint face à eux.

\- Salut les jeunots ! Vous devez être Lily et James ? dit un visage amical derrière la barrière de flammèches vertes.

.

.

\- Qui _êtes_-vous ?

\- Benjy Fenwick pour vous servir !

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore est là ?

\- Il nous fait du thé… grimaça le garçon aux cheveux ondulés d'un beau blond-roux.

Quelqu'un qui ne supportait plus les manies du vieil homme ne pouvait qu'être un familier du Directeur. Lily se détendit. Surtout quand elle aperçut une figure familière dans l'arrière-plan.

\- Alastor ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Lily ? Grimpez, les gamins, on ne va pas papoter avec votre tête ici, alors que votre arrière-train est au Ministère…

James attrapa la main de Lily et ils sortirent de la cheminée, côté Dumbledore.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- La Peau de Chagrin est bel et bien détruite.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? s'exclama James.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, dit Benjy, sérieusement. La Magie noire a dû la fragiliser et lorsqu'elle a voulu résister au sort de Mort qu'a lancé Fabian (où était-ce Gidéon ? j'ai toujours été incapable de les différencier…) elle a utilisé ses dernières forces… en vain.

\- On a créé une mini-tornade chez Barjow et Burke, mais on en est sortis vivants…

\- « Merci qui ? Merci Benjy… »

\- On n'a jamais été présenté, dit James, les sourcils froncés.

\- Nope ! Mais je suppose que tu es le fils Potter… j'étais à l'enterrement, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

James acquiesça. Il ne se souvenait que de la présence d'une personne, ce jour-là.

\- Et vous êtes…

\- Lily _Evans_… Née-moldue.

Elle avait l'habitude qu'on lui demande si elle était une parente d'Arctus Evans, un explorateur du XIXe siècle relativement connu dans le monde de la magie.

Ca fit rire le jeune homme. Lily lui donnait une trentaine d'année.

\- Benjy Fenwick_, Sang-mêlé, _ravi de vous rencontrer_. _

\- Alice et Sirius ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda la voix tranquille de Dumbledore.

\- Rentrés, sourit James. On n'avait besoin de personne pour tenir la chandelle.

Les jumeaux Prewett sourirent simultanément. A part eux, il n'y avait que Maugrey, Dumbledore et Fenwick dans la pièce. Lily sourit à Dilys, qui les observaient depuis son cadre.

\- Bon, est-ce que _maintenant_ je peux savoir comment vous avez trouvé cette saleté de Peau de Chagrin ? demanda James.

Dumbledore posa discrètement les yeux sur Lily.

\- J'ai… hum… testé mon Veritasérum sur un Mangemort.

\- _Pardon_ ? fit James.

\- _Tu sais que c'est une potion dangereuse, petite _? grommela Maugrey. Une mauvaise mesure et c'est rapidement un poison mortel…

Elle acquiesça.

\- L'important est qu'on ait eu l'information, et qu'on ait détruit la Peau, non ?

Elle vit les autres membres de l'Ordre échanger des regards.

\- Justement, elle a été très facile à détruire…et par « très », entends « trop ».

\- Ca peut vouloir dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'utilité pour Voldemort.

\- Oh, génial, donc il a réussi à en obtenir ce qu'il voulait, _avant_ qu'on la trouve… ?

\- Ou alors le but _était_ que vous la trouviez, dit James.

\- C'était l'idée que venait d'avoir Albus avant que vous n'arriviez.

\- Les Mangemorts savent que plusieurs personnes leur ont déjà mis des bâtons dans les roues, mais ils ignorent _qui_ nous sommes. Ils ne doivent même pas soupçonner qu'il y ait une organisation prête à s'opposer à eux, vu que le Ministère est de notre côté.

Lily échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'il savait que c'était à Severus qu'elle avait parlé. Et elle avait _dit_ à Severus qu'elle ne révélerait son identité à _personne_, donc qu'elle avait l'intention d'en parler à d'autres personnes. James la fixait, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il prétexta l'heure tardive pour qu'ils rentrent, à présent qu'ils savaient que tout le monde allait bien. Dumbledore ensorcela de nouveau sa cheminée pour qu'elle les ramène chez les Potter.

\- Tu as fait du Veritasérum sans me le dire ? Mais ça prend un mois de prép… c'est _ça_ que tu faisais chez Alice ?

\- Oui..

\- Tu aurais pu tuer ce Mangemort, si tu l'avais mal préparé… et _non_, ça ne m'aurait pas plu que ma petite amie tue quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit.

\- Je ne me suis _pas_ trompée dans les dosages, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

\- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? Tu l'as testé avant ?... Sur moi ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée qu'il ait pu penser ça. Non, j'ai juste confiance en mes qualités de préparatrice, parce que j'ai déjà vu Severus en préparer quand on était en troisième année, et que ma potion avait la même couleur et la même texture…

\- Severus… bien sûr… c'est lui, le Mangemort mystère ?

Elle refusa de répondre. James avait les lèvres pincées. Elle n'avait pas pensé, une heure plus tôt, que venir s'assurer qu'il allait bien, l'amènerait à parler de Severus. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait de se mettre en danger. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois promis de ne plus le revoir.

La voix de James avait perdu de sa chaleur quand il la raccompagna devant chez elle et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

_._

_._

_._

. …..

Je précise que j'ai ajouté le personnage de Edgar Bones dans les chapitres précédents qui faisaient mention de Amelia et Timothy, parce que je me suis rendue compte que si Edgar et Amelia étaient les oncle et tante de Susan Bones, elle n'avait pas de parents… bref ^^ je précise ça pour que ceux qui suivent Odd times depuis longtemps ne soient pas surpris que je ressorte Edgar du placard, à un moment où un autre ^^ A bientôt !


	41. Chapter 40 : Voldy's sex appeal

**Chapitre 40** Voldy's sex appeal

.

.

.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller au mariage de ta sœur _toute seule_ ? disait Alice de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! s'exclama-t-elle puérilement. James a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie, mentit-elle.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux _tant que ça ne touche que toi_ ! Lily, je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, c'est moi qui le fais, et ce ne sera pas joli joli !

_Clic_, fit la serrure.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne m'est jamais arrivé d'être en froid avec Frank ? dit Alice, plus doucement. Peut-être que toi, tu n'as juste pas l'habitude d'être dans le rôle de celui qui est rejeté, mais pense à ce que tu fais vivre à James au quotidien !

Alice se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce que pensait Lily, quand celle-ci se remit à pleurer.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méchante, Alice… c'est _comme ça_ que ç'a commencé avec James, mais parfois, j'ai envie de me gifler moi-même…

\- Hé ! Pas d'yeux rouges sur les photos de mariage !

\- Si je veux…

Alice s'allongea à côté d'elle. Lily serrait un cousin contre elle, et reniflait de manière très inélégante. En même temps, la boîte de mouchoirs était vraiment en déficit.

\- Encore cette histoire de Veritasérum ? Tu n'en as quand même pas _vraiment_ utilisé sur lui ?

Qu'Alice soit au courant ne pouvait que signifier que James en avait parlé à Sirius. Bon ou mauvais signe ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! James est sans doute la personne le plus honnête que je connaisse ! Mais… (elle regarda Alice droit dans les yeux) c'est bien à Severus que j'ai demandé les informations sur l'emplacement de tu-sais-quoi.

\- Tu l'as revu ?

\- On vit dans la même ville !

\- _Et_ tu t'étais toujours débrouillée pour ne pas le croiser, jusqu'ici !

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai été chez lui…

\- Pardon ?!

\- Pour verser du Véritasérum quelque part dans son frigo !

Alice soupira.

\- Ecoute, Lily, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais Severus et toi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Et pour que James ne se fasse pas de fausses idées, évite de le revoir. Que ton indifférence face à Severus soit aussi clair pour lui que… du Veritasérum ! D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Je déteste parler avec toi. Tu es trop rationnelle.

\- La voix de la sagesse qui se pointe uniquement les jours où tu fais n'importe quoi... Maintenant, debout, va prendre une douche, et prépare-toi !

\- Pétunia part dans une heure seulement…

\- Mais James fait le pied de grue là-bas depuis deux heures, alors va le récupérer, gros bêta.

\- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça…

\- Ne me donne pas de raisons de le faire… Oh, et puis, si tu ne te dépêches pas... James risque de rencontrer Vernon.

\- Oh-oh… Je me lève.

.

.  
.

\- Les robes te vont encore mieux que les blouses de Médicomage, fit une voix derrière elle.

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour briser la glace ainsi. Elle se retourna. Avec son costard, il se fondait parfaitement dans la foule des invités. On devait le prendre pour un cousin (Lily elle-même ne connaissait que la moitié des convives de vue, et encore, sans parler des invités de son futur beau-frère). Alice avait bluffé. James était venu seulement après la cérémonie, pour le vin d'honneur. Même s'il n'avait pas été James, elle aurait été contente de voir un allié dans la salle. Vernon avait entrepris de la pousser dans les bras d'un de ses amis (ou était-ce son cousin? Très honnêtement, elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne), qui n'en finissait pas de se gausser, de lui expliquer combien il avait aimé étudier à Eton et son métier de trader...

L'importun errait à présent dans la salle où se donnait le vin d'honneur. Lily ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant que James lui avait lancé un sortilège de Confusion.

\- Ta mère m'a invitée.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- Je suis désolé. Je deviens un peu irrationnel quand il s'agit de Rogue.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je suppose que j'ai besoin qu'il me lance un _vrai_ maléfice pour vraiment réaliser que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, avec lui…

\- Espérons ne pas avoir à en arriver là… Je détesterai avoir un prétexte de plus pour m'occuper de son cas.

Elle sourit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds (les talons n'y faisait rien, elle se sentait toujours comme une naine à côté de lui) et l'embrassa timidement. Ses bras lui avaient manqué.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon, je déteste quand tu m'en veux, et pourtant je sais que je suis toujours infecte avec toi…

\- Je crois que je t'aimerai moins, si tu n'étais pas toujours _un petit_ _peu_ en colère contre moi, rit-il doucement.

\- On s'éclipse ?

.

.

.

\- Des lettres de menace ? C'est pas un peu vieux jeu ?

\- Oh, toujours aussi efficace, je trouve, dit Sirius en touillant son café.

Il semblait que Lily et Dumbledore avaient eu raison. La Peau n'avait été qu'un appât. Lily portait encore sa robe de soirée verte (dans laquelle elle s'était endormie sur le canapé des Potter) et était assise à côté de James, avec les yeux rougis et cernés de quelqu'un en manque de sommeil. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle venait de se rendre compte que Pétunia lui manquait. Ce constat la surprenait moins qu'elle ne le pensait. Pétunia était déjà dans l'avion pour la première escale de sa lune de miel Paris-Venise-Milan, à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Qui d'autres en a reçues ?

\- A part Lily et Sirius ? Benjy, Gidéon, Alastor et Fabian. Et McGonagall.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en _tentant_ d'imaginer McGonagall menacée par quelqu'un. Intéressante inversion de rôles.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Peter. Sirius n'était pas lié à la Peau…

\- Oh, je devine que Regulus était parmi les Mangemorts d'Edimbourg, dit Sirius, sans la moindre trace de trouble.

Alice tripotait un trou dans le couvre lit en dentelle du canapé.

\- Bon, et ce mariage ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Les amies de Pétunia n'ont pas été imbuvables, ma cousine Doris – vous savez la vieille cousine exécrable qu'on se sent obligé d'inviter aux fêtes de famille - ne m'a pas comparée à ma _très belle_ grande sœur. C'était tranquille. Parfait. _Normal_.

\- Faut-il traduire par « ennuyeux » ?

\- Oh, ça t'aurait paru ennuyeux _à toi…_ Quoique, j'ai rencontré ma belle-sœur. Et son bouledogue. Sacrée moustache.

\- La belle-sœur ou le chien ?

\- Je te laisse deviner…

Sirius grimaça.

\- C'est dommage, elle est plutôt jolie, sinon… elle parle juste trop souvent de la pureté de la race de ses chiens à mon goût…

Leurs yeux ne riaient plus. Peter fit tourner le plateau couvert de gâteaux qu'avait préparé Alice. Frank faisait encore des heures sup' ce dimanche-là.

\- Quelqu'un veut m'aider à finir mon plan de table ? fit-elle finalement pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est une vraie galère, ces trucs-là.

.

.

.

\- Remus ?

Lily le rattrapa avant qu'il ne transplane.

\- Comment va Sirius ?

\- Sirius va « toujours bien ». Et tu sais comme moi ce que c'est que d'aller toujours bien.

Aller mal.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Avec Regulus Mangemort, Bellatrix pire que jamais, Narcissa mariée à un Malfoy et Andromeda qui doit se cacher, tu comprends bien qu'il n'aille pas bien. Le Bureau des Aurors l'aide à sortir un peu la tête de l'eau, mais je crois qu'il a besoin de compagnie, ces temps-ci.

Lily acquiesça. Elle avait remarqué que l'Animagus allait souvent voir Andy, comme s'il voulait s'enivrer des sourires de sa petite-cousine, et du calme de l'hors-monde dans lequel vivait la petite famille.

\- Bonne nuit, Remus…

.

.  
.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu !? COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU ! rugit Sirius.

Basile avait été tué. Par nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lily échangea un regard humide avec James. Leur camarade de classe ne leur avait jamais révélé être un Né-moldu. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de leur avouer ses origines, et à cause de cela, ils n'avaient pas pu le protéger.

La conséquence de ce meurtre était que trois Mangemorts étaient sortis de l'ombre. La photographie d'un homme que personne ne connaissait pour l'instant (selon l'article) et de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange faisait la une de la Gazette. La famille Black avait claqué la porte aux nez des intervieweurs, mais Sirius, comme, eux savaient qu'elle ne désapprouvait pas.

\- Et comment peut-elle l'_aimer_ ! cria Sirius.

Alice prononçait tranquillement de silencieux _Reparo_ au fur et à mesure que Sirius tentait de briser les babioles en porcelaine qui décorait le vieux cottage.

\- Les moldus se sont posés la même question sur Hitler et les autres... fit Lily, sachant que ça ne changeait rien au scandale soulevé par la question de Sirius.

Elle se rappelait d'un livre d'Histoire moldue qui traitait de l'attirance que provoquaient les dictateurs du XXe siècle sur les foules, et plus particulièrement de leur succès auprès des femmes. Lily était certaine que l'attirance de Bellatrix pour Voldemort était belle et bien physique, autant qu'idéologique et politique.

Voir Sirius aussi dévasté la rendait triste. En temps normal, elle lui aurait parlé de ce livre, et il aurait dit « Un livre qui parle de la façon dont marche le cerveau des filles ? » et James aurait répondu « Laisse-tomber, si c'était vraiment le cas, on en aurait entendu parler jusque dans le monde des sorciers… ». Mais pas ce soir. Là, elle le voyait serrer si fort les dents qu'elle avait peur qu'il se blesse.

Il finit par sortir dans le jardin, courir jusqu'à la plage, où elle était sûre qu'il allait piquer une tête, sous sa forme de chien.

\- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui parler ? dit doucement Alice aux trois autres Maraudeurs.

\- Parce que c'est sa façon à lui d'évacuer la tristesse, et qu'on la respecte, dit Peter.

Alice baissa les yeux. Elle regrettait Basile autant qu'eux. Elle avait même été son tuteur en Sortilèges lorsqu'ils préparaient leurs BUSES.

\- La Gazette dit quelque chose sur ses parents ? Et sa petite sœur ?

\- Elle est à Poudlard… Mais on ne parle pas des Moldus dans la Gazette…

Frank avait un regard sombre. Lui aussi voulait savoir à l'enterrement de combien de personnes il se rendait. En l'absence de réponse, Alice alla dans la cuisine. Lily allait la suivre, quand on frappa à la porte. Elle fit entrer une Emmeline trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle posa son parapluie et salua Lily en souriant.

\- Bonjour Lily ! Dis… (elle baissa la voix, pour qu'elle ne porte pas plus loin que le vestibule) Ca fait un moment que je voulais te le demander… Est-ce que Sirius va bien ? Ses dernières lettres manquaient de … mordant…

Lily fut frappée que ce soit Emmeline, qui, de tous ses amis, se soit posée la même question qu'elle, à quelques jours d'intervalle. Visiblement, sans savoir que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour la poser.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant pour Basile ?

\- Au courant de quoi?

Le cottage au bord de la mer n'avait jamais été si tristement calme, et le fracas des vagues sur les rochers aussi assourdissant.

.

.

.

.

Emmeline s'approcha de l'homme assis dans le sable. Elle disait « homme », parce qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré que Sirius était l'éternel adolescent que tout le monde s'entêtait à croire.

Elle serra sa cape autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir dans le sable mouillé. La pluie ruisselait sur leurs cheveux longs. La même longueur. La même couleur. Le noir leur allait bien.

\- Tu vas attraper… un rhume.

Par les postillons de Merlin, elle avait failli dire « attraper la mort ». Comment pouvait-on avoir moins de tact !

\- Je m'en fiche.

C'était toujours son ultime défense. Je m'en fiche. J'emmerde le monde. Le monde n'a pas plus besoin de moi, que moi de lui.

Alors que _si_, elle le voyait, il mordait la vie à pleine dent, il l'adorait ce monde, il avait les pieds bien campés dedans, aucune envie de le quitter, et ça la tuait de le voir ainsi changer pour le pire.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne t'en fiches pas. Tu es Sirius Black, nom d'un chien !

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais le fait de faire inconsciemment un jeu de mot, fit tressaillir Sirius, et il accepta de la regarder.

Elle avait les yeux secs, pluie ou pas pluie, et Sirius le nota.

\- La Dame de fer…

\- La Dame de fer avait prévu de passer un bon après-midi avec vous, plutôt qu'à Pré-au-lard avec ses amis, alors elle espère bien que tu ne vas pas broyer du noir tout le week-end. Je ne suis pas insensible, Sirius. Je connaissais Basile. Peut-être que là, tout de suite, je n'ai juste pas encore percuté qu'il était parti pour toujours. Mais je sais que là, tout de suite, je veux réfléchir à la suite, pas au passé. Aux Lestrange, par exemple. Où se cachent-ils. Est-ce qu'ils vont vivre cachés chez d'autres Mangemorts, ou sur les routes. Tout ça, ce sont des questions auxquelles toi seul peut répondre. Tu as connu Bellatrix. Idem pour Narcissa Malfoy, à défaut de son mari. Alors, ne te laisse pas abattre, parce que l'Ordre a besoin de toi et que c'est peut-être la dernière bonne raison qu'on ait d'aller encore de l'avant.

Sirius fixa la mer à travers la bruine encore quelques minutes, avant de répondre.

\- Ca va devenir pire. Bellatrix est _vraiment_ folle. Je m'en rends compte, maintenant. Son besoin de violence, de drame et d'action… c'est pathologique… et ça me fait un peu peur, parce que je lui ressemble assez à ce niveau là… En tous cas, une Bellatrix avec plus aucune attache, aucune réputation à protéger, et rien qui ne la rattache plus à la vie officielle… c'est une Bellatrix encore plus dangereuse qu'avant…

Elle l'écouta en silence, puis elle se leva.

\- Viens. Ca te dirait d'aller voir Nym ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me propose ça ?

\- Qui est « tout le monde » ?

\- Lily et toi.

\- Ah. C'est parce qu'on est des filles intelligentes.

\- C'est vrai. Surtout, ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça.

.

.  
.

C'était son troisième enterrement en un peu plus de deux ans. Lily en était déjà malade.

Elle éloigna ses yeux de la bière, et jeta un coup d'œil à Alice. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie pensait au moins autant à ses parents qu'elle ne pensait à Basile. Ils avaient tous les trois été invités à son mariage, Basile, Mr et Mrs Eyre, et aucun d'entre eux n'y assisteraient. Elle avait choisi de porter le deuil en blanc, pour cet enterrement-ci. Voilà le genre de personne qu'était Alice. Lumineuse, toujours, même quand tout semblait sombre.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard présents, et ils étaient beaucoup, attendirent Eve Stebbins à la fin de la cérémonie. Elle était accompagnée des professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, et d'une femme qui devait être sa grand-mère.

\- On voulait t'offrir ça… c'est un peu de ton frère, de ce que nous en connaissions... Emmène-le à Poudlard… Et surtout, si tu as le moindre problème, adresse-toi à nous.

Eve acquiesça et prit l'album photo. Encore une idée d'Alice.

\- Merci... Mon frère vous adorait. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ça, il me le disait.

Mary étouffa un sanglot et Hildegarde la serra contre elle. Claire McDonald n'avait pas eu la force de venir. Remus était étrangement raide, et Sirius ne quittait pas le bout de ses bottes en cuir des yeux. Eve ressemblait tellement à son frère que ça en faisait mal.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous quitté le cimetière, James serra Lily très fort contre lui. Sirius s'était tourné vers leurs anciens camarades de classe, sourcils froncés.

\- Je _refuse_ qu'on ne se revoie plus que pour ce genre d'occasion. Des mariages… des enterrements… Allez, les gars, notre amitié vaut mieux que ça… Après le mariage de Frank et Alice, je veux qu'on se refasse des soirées d'anciens élèves, et des soirées spécial Gryffondor… Et _tout de suite_, on va aller dans ce bar, et porter un toast à Basile, malchanceux comme pas possible aux jeux de dés, super Batteur de Gryffondor, et notre ami.

Emmeline sourit et tous acquiescèrent.

.

.

.

Travailler dans un hôpital en hiver n'était pas vraiment bon pour son moral, pensa Lily en traversant les couloirs familiers, éclairés par les lanternes magiques. S'il n'y avait pas la perspective de voir deux de ses meilleurs amis se marier sous la neige, elle en aurait presque déprimé…

Elle allait tourner dans le couloir Gynécologie et Obstétrique, quand elle reconnut la voix des deux personnes qui y discutaient.

\- Je suis désolé, Mrs Malfoy… Sainte-Mangouste fera tout son possible pour que vous ayez cet enfant…

Lily attendit, le cœur battant, qu'ils se saluent et se séparent. Narcissa Malfoy la dépassa sans la voir. Et pour cause. Même à cette distance, Lily pouvait reconnaître une femme qui pleurait.

.

.  
.

.

Jour J. J comme journalistes. J comme jeunesse. J comme joie.

Lily remonta le couloir au bout duquel Alice l'attendait, quand une porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche, et une tête aux oreilles décollées familières apparut. Le visage rayonnant de Frank. Qui arborait une belle robe de cérémonie en soie grise et un nœud papillon marine.

\- Ouh, je vois que ta mère s'est occupée de tes cheveux…

\- « On ne se marie pas sans être passé chez le coiffeur » ! grinça-t-il en une imitation plutôt convaincante de Mrs Londubat. Alice n'est pas trop angoissée ? Ah, et je voulais te poser une question…

\- Est-ce que tu es obligé d'épouser Alice ? Oui, parce que sinon, je te botte le derrière !

Il rit et l'embrassa sur le front. Lily rosit et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Tu as choisi quelle musique d'entrée ?

\- Le _Cygne_ de Camille Saint-Saëns.

\- Très approprié.

\- On fait plus festif, mais pas beaucoup plus beau.

.

Mrs Londubat l'avait joué Mariage d'hiver. Elle avait formée l'allée par laquelle Alice remonterait en gelant magiquement une portion d'herbe. Il n'y avait que des fleurs blanches, qu'il aurait été normalement impossible de faire tenir par ce froid, et à cette saison, en plein air. Beaucoup d'orchidées. Alice aimait les orchidées.

Les notes lentes et gracieuses s'élevèrent.

Lily avait eu droit à des heures de débats, sur ce qu'on pouvait faire en termes de coiffures de mariée avec la coupe à la garçonne d'Alice. Quand elle apparut au bout de l'allée couleur de givre, il y eut les traditionnels soupirs de l'assistance. Alice portait une robe simple, qui rappelait celle portée par Audrey Hepburn, avec un léger boléro de fourrure blanche. Pour toute parure : de minuscules perles aux oreilles, et un bandeau en plumes de cygne.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à ménager ses zygomatiques. C'était Mr Londubat qui la conduisait devant le mage-marieur, et Lily vit qu'Alice n'en était pas triste. Elle regardait droit devant, son regard n'était pas assombri par l'ombre des absents. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient là, avec eux.

Lily croisa le regard de ses parents, qui sourirent, tout contents de faire cliqueter leur appareil moldu, parmi cette foule d'inconnus qui ne les regardait pas comme des étrangers.

Deux mots décrivaient la scène. Froid hivernal.

Et_ chaleur humaine_.

.

.

.

.

Le Manoir Londubat avait été magnifiquement décoré, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que l'antique bâtisse soit très chaude. Heureusement qu'il y avait le Champagne, pensa Lily en reprenant une troisième flûte. Autour d'elle, tout bougeait, discutait avec animation, et lui donnait le tournis. Elle avait l'impression que toute la rédaction de la _Gazette_ préparait un numéro spécial sur les jeunes mariés. C'était tout à fait possible : les deux étaient connus dans la société mondaine magique, les deux étaient appréciés, et _toutes_ les familles de Sang-pur avaient répondu à l'invitation.

Ca avait valu à Sirius et Andromeda de longs chassés-croisés avec leurs familles. Aucun incident à déplorer cependant.

Andromeda était arrivée seulement à la fin de la cérémonie. Derrière elle, Ted tenait Nymphadora par la main. Sirius les avait salués, puis avait soulevé sa petite-cousine de terre et l'avait fait tournoyer dans les airs. Lily avait vu deux vieux hommes qui avaient été présents à l'enterrement de Basile (sans doute des officiels du Ministère) les regarder, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Entendre des rires d'enfant manquait à tout le monde.

.

.

.

\- Tu danses, Emmeline ?

Emmeline leva les yeux, qu'elle avait jusqu'ici fixés sur la piste de danse sans s'y aventurer elle-même.

\- Nymphadora va être jalouse… sourit-elle, en se levant cependant.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier pour la caler dans ses bras et la faire valser. Elle portait une robe noire dont l'ourlet brillait de sequins, et ses cheveux courts avaient été relevés sur la nuque en un élégant chignon plat. Dans des appareils si féminins, le visage d'Emmeline semblait moins dur et carré, son nez moins fort, et ses lèvres… plus attirantes.

Elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait, alors qu'ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre. Il lui avait dit. Il lui avait écrit.

Alors quand il l'embrassa, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle lui rendit même son baiser. Mais seulement pour caler ensuite son menton sur son épaule et lui murmurer :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

\- J'ai le temps de te faire changer d'avis.

Elle réfléchit un instant à la manière la plus délicate de lui présenter les choses.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ça ? L'avenir est incertain…

\- L'avenir est incertain… Sirius, pour ce que ça vaut… je t'aime beaucoup. Pas assez, mais beaucoup. J'aimerais être ton amie.

\- Tu es mon amie, dit-il amèrement.

Oh oui, douloureuse _friend zone_, pensa-t-il.

\- Je veux dire… je crois aux coups de foudre en amitié aussi, et j'aimerai… être pour toi ce que Lily est pour Remus. Tu comprends ?

Sirius ne dit d'abord rien. Il était étrangement calme, pour quelqu'un qui était debout au milieu d'une piste de danse, avec _Night Fever _qui retentissait autour d'eux.

\- J'y… réfléchirai.

\- D'accord.

.

.

\- Il y a un truc entre eux, non ? chuchota Alice à l'oreille de Lily.

James et elle sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vu la jeune mariée se glisser derrière eux.

\- Oh, c'est le soupçon qui nous effleure dès qu'on voit Sirius dans la même salle qu'une fille…

\- Là, c'est différent, Peter ! protesta Alice.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit tranquillement James.

\- Mais Emmeline n'est pas amoureuse de lui, lui chuchota Lily, désolée.

\- On ne peut rien y faire…

\- Pourquoi elle a les cheveux orange, la dame ? dit une petite voix curieuse au même moment.

Un petit doigt déterminé se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres du nez de Lily.

\- Parce que ma maman, la dame là-bas, a aussi les cheveux roux, expliqua patiemment Lily à Nymphadora.

Cette petite était née avec la langue bien pendue… On disait qu'à un an, certains enfants savaient bien marcher et d'autres bien parler… Pour elle, le choix était vite fait…

La fillette l'observa, son pouce fermement enfoncé dans sa bouche. La réponse sembla la satisfaire, parce qu'elle se mit à escalader les genoux et la robe gris perle de Lily. James l'aida à monter, et ils rirent en voyant Ted arriver, pantelant. Il venait visiblement de courser sa fille dans une bonne partie du Manoir.

\- Ta fille n'est vraiment pas farouche…

\- Papa ! Elle a les cheveux orange parce que sa maman a les cheveux orange ! Moi aussi je peux te donner mes pouvoirs ?

\- Heu, ça ne se passe pas exactement comme ça, ma chérie, dit Ted en récupérant le tas de jambes et bras fatigués qu'était le fruit de ses entrailles.

Nymphadora le regarda droit dans les yeux en continuant de sucer son pouce.

\- Non, je ne t'expliquerai pas ce qu'est la génétique ce soir… Va plutôt dire bonsoir à Sirius…

Mais il n'avait pas seulement posé sa fille par terre qu'elle poussa un hurlement de joie et se remit à courir, le plus loin possible de son père. Ted soupira et s'affala sur la place libre à côté de Peter.

\- Elle va me rendre folle… _Depuis quand_ les petites filles de un an sont-elles sensées poser autant de questions et courir aussi vite ?

.

.  
.

Nymphadora se planta devant la belle dame blonde. Il y avait trois messieurs qui discutaient avec elle, et l'un d'eux, blond aussi, avait discrètement posé sa main sur la hanche de la princesse. Nymphadora attrapa un pan de la robe bleue devant elle et tira dessus. La princesse se retourna, étonnée, pour voir qui attirait son attention de cette manière. Elle la fixa de haut, l'air un peu troublée.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Ta maman doit te chercher partout… fit Narcissa Malfoy, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu ressembles à ma maman…

Narcissa retint son souffle. En voyant les yeux de l'enfant changer de couleur, elle comprit qui se tenait devant elle. Le bébé dont elle avait détruit le faire-part, sans le lire. Le bébé dont elle n'avait jamais vu une photo. Elle avait cependant su par Lucius que la fille de sa sœur avait le don de Métamorphomagie.

Et ce qu'elle redoutait qu'il arrive arriva. Une Andromeda soucieuse s'approchait, les yeux cherchant sa fille parmi les convives. Mais elle était encore loin. Il était encore temps d'éviter l'incident diplomatique.

\- Regarde, ta maman est là-bas, dit Lady Malfoy en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton froid.

Inconsciente d'être repoussée comme un animal trop affectif, Nymphadora trotta vers sa maman.

Narcissa vit le soulagement et l'amour se peindre sur le visage de sa petite sœur, quand ses yeux et ses bras retrouvèrent sa fille. Nymphadora lui dit quelque chose en pointant sa petite main dans sa direction, et Narcissa se retourna vivement vers Mr Croupton, qui parlait avec Lucius des finances des équipes de Quidditch européennes. Elle sentit le regard d'Andromeda sur sa nuque, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda discrètement Lucius.

\- Un peu fatiguée. C'est tout.

.

.  
.

\- New York sous la neige? Oui, ça leur ressemble bien, il leur fallait une ville dynamique, commenta Lily, quand Frank eut annoncé où il emmenait Alice en lune de miel (destination tenue secrète jusqu'à minuit). Bon, je vais les embrasser et je rentre…

\- Je te raccompagne…

Jour J. J comme Je t'aime. J comme Jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Lily avait attrapé le bouquet lancé par Alice.

.

…

.  
Je pars 3 semaines loin d'internet, mais à mon retour, je m'engage à avoir tout écrit et tout publier à intervalles courtes ! Bonnes vacances à tous ! (dédicace spéciale à la discrète Crystal)


	42. Chapter 41 : Dépassez les bornes

**Chapitre 41** : Dépassez les bornes

.

.

.  
.

\- Ah, les enfants… ils se réveillent un matin, et pof ! on n'est plus assez important à leurs yeux pour qu'ils nous attendent…

\- Oh, Helen, vous dites n'importe quoi… rit Mr Potter. Votre fils est juste plus intéressé par notre fille…

\- Mais c'est _exactement_ ce que je voulais dire, Michael… rit Mrs Potter.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on vous ramène chez vous ? Enfin, je me doute que vous autres sorciers avez d'autres moyens de transport, mais …

\- Oh, je ne rentre pas en balai, avec mon chapeau pointu et mon chat noir ce soir, rassurez-vous, dit l'aimable dame. Je devais transplaner, mais voyez-vous, mon fils est assez prévenant pour toujours forcer un de ses amis à m'attendre… ne reste plus qu'à deviner lequel… Peut-être mon cher Remus…. charmant !

\- Je crains que ce soir, vous ne soyez encore coincé avec moi, dit Sirius, en s'approchant. Mais si vous préférez quelque chose de plus « jeune » que le transplanage d'escorte, j'ai ma moto !

La veille dame eut l'air de rajeunir de vingt ans.

\- Y a-t-il de la place pour ma canne dans le compartiment à bagages ?

.

.  
.

Dumbledore observait le parc recouvert de neige depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

\- Quand est-ce qu'arrive votre gus ? S'il ne nous avait pas débarrassés définitivement de cette Peau, je…

\- Patience, Alastor… Ah, je l'entends, voyez…

Une voix venait en effet de lancer un joyeux et retentissant « Flocons en sucre » à la Gargouille du bas .

Dumbledore soupira…

\- Il semblerait que mademoiselle Skeeter soit encore une fois hors de son lit après le couvre-feu… je vais encore devoir changer de mot de passe…

\- Un jour, vous m'expliquerez comment vous savez tout ce qui se passe dans votre école ?

\- Oh, je suis le Directeur, cela vous suffit-il ?

Maugrey aurait-il souri ? C'était toujours difficile à dire…

\- Bonsoir Al' ! Bonsoir Alb' ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Benjy Fenwick, en refermant la porte.

\- Depuis quand cette mode des diminutifs ? grommela Maugrey, l'air outragé.

\- Depuis que mes parents ont préféré écrire Benjy plutôt que Benjamin à l'état civil… Mais moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Al'…

L'Auror ainsi désigné leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Benjy, j'ai malheureusement un Conseil à tenir avec mes enseignants dans une heure, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Soyons brefs !

\- Okay, patron ! J'ai ici (il sortit un rouleau de parchemin malmené, de sa poche intérieure) une liste des endroits et des personnes que Voldemort a cherché à localiser et/ou contacter, que ce soit avec succès ou non, au cours des cinq dernier mois… Il y a entre autres son ancien orphelinat, la maison de sa famille paternelle (il a fait apparaitre une jolie Marque des Ténèbres de ce côté-là), la maison de sa famille maternelle, des endroits, qui sont soit des caches de Mangemorts soit des lieux importants pour une quelconque raison, et enfin, Barjow et Burke. Oh, et tous ses avoirs à Gringotts sont bloqués, mais vu le peu de liquides qu'il y avait dans son coffre, il est possible qu'il ait un compte moldu…

\- Oh, Tom Jedusor préférerait vivre sur le compte de ses fidèles Mangemorts pendant un siècle plutôt que mettre les pieds dans une banque moldue…

\- Pour autre chose que verser du sang innocent…

Le sourire de Benjy s'élargit.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à un transfert. J'ai fait jouer mes relations et fait parler quelques indics, et figurez-vous que les comptes des Lestrange et des Black ne sont pas fermés aux retraits d'argent ! Ils ont beau avoir été déclarés criminels par coutumas, nos accords avec les gobelins ne forcent pas Gringotts à solder leurs comptes…

\- Alastor, je veux un œil discret à Gringotts, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Peut-être Eléazard…

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, dit Maugrey en un hochement de tête quasi militaire.

\- Autre chose… Voldemort est allé dans la maison de famille d'un de vos enseignants… Horace Slughorn… j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresserer…

\- Slughorn ? fit Maugrey. Un traître ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

\- Des informations précises, Benjy ?

\- Malheureusement, non.

\- Essaies de voir ce que tu trouves… ça peut être pour des raisons très différentes… Horace n'a presque pas quitté le château depuis la rentrée, j'en suis quasiment certain, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un Imperium jeté aux Deux Balais…

.

.  
.

Lily huma l'odeur des sapins du hall de Sainte-Mangouste, avec nostalgie. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour revoir les douze arbres de Noël décorés par Flitwick, qui ornaient la Grande Salle à cette période de l'année… La standardiste la salua avec un grand sourire, et lui tendit le panier rempli de chocolats, qu'elle tendait à tous les nouveaux patients. Lily attrapa deux pères Noël vert anis et monta au troisième étage. Il n'était pas l'heure qu'elle prenne son service. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau d'étude qu'elle partageait avec Belby. Des parchemins jonchaient la table de travail - il n'avait pas du avoir le temps de ranger après sa garde de nuit.

Il y avait deux sujets de thèse que Lily avait envisagés : les apports possibles de la médecine moldue à la médecine magique (la deuxième manquant étonnamment de talent en terme de chirurgie, ce qu'elle rattrapait tout de même par une indéniable avance en pharmacologie), ainsi que les apports que l'on pouvait faire à l'état des loups-garous. Son rêve aurait bien sûr été de trouver un remède total à la lycanthropie, mais c'était peine perdu. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle étudiait le phénomène… il y avait un véritable changement de nature du sorcier en l'animal, une nuit par mois. Remus était à sa connaissance le seul loup-garou qui ait pu garder un semblant de conscience ou d'empathie. Sans doute parce que ses amis avaient eu une forme animale, non humaine, lors de leurs promenades au clair de lune.

Le problème de leur étude, était qu'ils avaient peu de sujets à étudier. Rares étaient les sorciers loups-garou qui acceptaient de sortir volontairement de l'anonymat pour parler de leurs « petits problèmes de fourrure ». Certes, Remus répondait toujours à ses questions, mais pour avoir un échantillon de recherche assez large, Lily et Damoclès avaient dû se résoudre à accepter que les loups-garou interrogés leur fournissent des faux noms. La conséquence en était que Sainte-Mangouste ne finançait pas leurs recherches. Le cagibi qui leur servait de bureau avait beau être investi par l'un d'entre eux à chaque heure de pause, il leur aurait fallu un assistant, au moins pour relire leurs calculs arithmantiques, et leur éviter de précieuses heures passées à chercher la virgule manquante d'une longue série de chiffres.

Lily se débarrassa du manteau que James lui avait offert au Noël précédent et s'installa. Une infirmière qu'elle appréciait passa lui apporter un café et lui transmettre les salutations de Molly Weasley, qui passait au service pédiatrique de l'hôpital. Tout le monde la connaissait à présent… un an plus tôt, on se retournait déjà dans les couloirs sur ses trois garçons à la chevelure flamboyante, mais avec deux bébés tout aussi roux dans les bras, on connaissait son nom… et son ascendance. Et son milieu social.

« C'est tellement dommage, une Prewett et un Weasley si peu fiers de leurs origines… », « Cinq enfants et un salaire, vous vous rendez compte ? Et des garçons avec ça… »…Alors Lily mettait toujours un point d'honneur à aller la saluer personnellement. Elle sentait que Molly avait beau être épanouie par sa famille, qu'elle menait d'une main de fer, elle prenait aussi beaucoup plaisir à sortir de la maison. Arthur et elle l'avaient déjà invitée pour le réveillon deux fois, et elle avait dû refuser l'invitation. Cette année, elle insisterait auprès de James pour que les Weasley soient invités chez les Potter.

\- Molly ! dit-elle en arrivant dans la cafétéria.

\- Lily ! Enfin une personne avec qui avoir une conversation d'adulte, rit le visage replet. Je t'offre un thé ?

\- _Je_ t'offre un thé… carte membre, précisa-t-elle en sortant la carte vert pomme du personnel de Sainte-Mangouste. Où est-ce que tu as laissé tes petits monstres ?

\- Dans le coin là-bas, dit-elle en désignant la garderie de l'hôpital, dont la responsable, Miriam Strout tirait franchement la tronche, à la vue de ses protégés du jour.

Molly eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Ca lui apprendra à avoir un peu de respect pour une mère de cinq enfants… tu sais qu'elle a osé me faire des remarques sur ma mise… comme quoi on ne doit pas paraître « négligée » aux yeux de ses enfants, pour leur donner l'exemple…

Elles rirent. En effet, une demi-heure plus tard, la plus mal coiffée et chiffonnée des deux, entre Molly et Miriam, était la Médicomage, qui parut _ravie_ de rendre sa marmaille à Mrs Weasley. Elles se quittèrent, et Lily commença sa journée. A dix-neuf heures, elle sortit du bâtiment défraîchi (du moins aux yeux des Moldus) et apprécia une fois de plus de savoir transplaner, en voyant la neige grossière qui bloquait les avenues et déposait des bérets duveteux sur les têtes des passants.

Big Ben sonna quelque part sur sa gauche. Elle se mêla à la foule et disparut dans un crac sonore à côté d'une cabine téléphonique.

L'air était encore plus froid à Carbone-les-mines qu'à Londres. Lily remonta son col et frappa à la porte. La présence d'une grosse voiture aux enjoliveurs brillants la renseigna, avant la lumière du salon et le joyeux tintement des verres, sur la présence de Vernon et Pétunia. Son père lui ouvrit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, pour en retirer la neige.

\- Je file me changer, lui dit-elle avant de filer à l'étage supérieur.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas vraiment réinstallé dans sa chambre, et ce, malgré cinq mois de vie active. C'était elle qui avait refusé de prendre un appartement avec James, mais de fait, elle passait seulement ses nuits chez ses parents, ses dîners et soirées se divisant entre ses amis et son petit ami. Lily démêla ses cheveux et enfila son unique pull en cachemire, violet, et un jeans. Elle était en train de descendre en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles, quand Vernon l'aperçut depuis le living-room.

\- Bonsoir ! Excusez du retard, j'ai voulu prendre le bus de seize heures et la neige nous a ralentis sur la route… Bonsoir Vernon, bonsoir, Tunie…

Les convenances et les sourires de façade suffisaient aux réunions de famille. Mais en toute honnêteté, c'était James que Lily attendait de voir pour ce réveillon de Noël. Et il arriva… comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

.

.  
.

James ré-aplatit une mèche sur son crâne. Il y eut une seconde d'espoir, puis _twing_ ! L'épi se reforma. Ses cheveux alliaient donc bien le double pouvoir de résister et à la magie, _et_ au peigne de sa mère.

Il soupira et se retourna vers le miroir. Le regard chocolat se fit plus charmeur. Des années qu'il bossait sur ce sourire en coin ! Espérons que Mr et Mrs Evans y soient sensibles, parce qu'il comptait bien leur faire oublier ce Vernon. S'il avait bien su lire entre les lignes quand il parlait avec Lily, les réunions familiales chez les Evans allaient bientôt rimer avec petits fours, humour poli et pas de coudes sur la table… Hors de question !

Il sentait bien que Lily ne lui trouvait rien, à ce Vernon Dursley, et ça le rassurait un peu de ne pas avoir à se mettre en compétition avec un jeune homme en costard, qui avait été, toujours selon Lily, champion de boxe de son école. James avait beau être grand, il avait l'habitude de compenser son manque de muscles par la magie… heureusement que les grands baraqués n'étaient pas le type de Lily, ou il aurait eu du souci à se faire…

\- Maman ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Est-ce que j'ai l'air fréquentable ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'air fréquentable, chérie…

Et on se demandait d'où venait son humour pince-sans-rire…

\- Est-ce que je suis présentable pour le dîner chez les Evans ? reformula-t-il.

\- Essaie un _Immobilus_ limité à tes cheveux, et tu _pourrais_ passer pour le gendre idéal…

James sourit. Exactement ce qu'il voulait.

.

.

Ils avaient attendu James suffisamment longtemps, et Lily avait décidé unilatéralement de ne pas l'attendre pour commencer le potage aux marrons que sa mère avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à concocter.

Elle avait à peine fini de se servir une louche, que les assiettes tremblotaient et que les pétarades d'une moto se faisait entendre dans la rue.

\- Ces motards… grimaça Vernon d'un ton désapprobateur, auquel sa femme s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Pétunia n'eut pas le temps de surenchérir que la sonnette retentissait. Le couple Dursley se retint de dire « enfin ! » mais échangèrent un regard entendu, que Mr et Mrs Evans ignorèrent (ils appréciaient leur gendre, mais n'avaient aucune objection à faire à James). Lily lui ouvrit, et l'embrassa discrètement en lui glissant qu'il avait une bonne heure de retard, et qu'il aurait _au moins_ pu lui envoyer un hibou.

\- Ma mère était très fatiguée, on n'a pas voulu risquer un transplanage, alors j'ai dû demander à Sirius de l'accompagner en moto chez les Londubat avant de me déposer ici…

\- Ok… tiens-toi à la version officielle : une maman sur laquelle veiller et un bus retardé par la neige… lui souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres en prenant son manteau.

\- Bonsoir à tous !

James engagea la conversation comme un chef, s'excusant sincèrement de ne pas avoir pu prévenir (fichues cabines téléphoniques givrés). Lily était toujours impressionnée par son affabilité et l'aisance avec laquelle il pouvait amener les gens à l'apprécier, et tout lui pardonner. Enfin presque. Vernon lui aurait pardonné son retard, s'il n'avait pas vu la veste en cuir noire que Lily avait accrochée à la patère, et le jeans que portait James pour ce soir de réveillon.

Les flûtes de Champagne tintèrent, ils rirent et conversèrent plaisamment en attendant les traditionnelles profiteroles au chocolat de Mrs Evans. James profita que Lily discute avec les Dursley de leurs prochaines vacances (à Majorque) pour parler en privé à Mr et Mrs Evans, dans la cuisine. La soirée se passa paisiblement. James rentra relativement tôt pour aller souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à Mrs Potter avant d'aller se coucher, mais Lily reçut de sa part, en cadeau anticipé, semblait-il, une invitation dans un très beau restaurant londonien, le surlendemain.

.

.

.

Lily en avait la tête qui tournait. Tout allait trop vite.

Elle ne portait _pas_ son unique robe de soirée, elle ne sirotait _pas_ du Dom Pérignon, elle ne se trouvait _pas_ au Ritz, à une des tables les mieux situées - celles qu'on ne pouvait généralement obtenir qu'en précisant à la réception qu'on venait pour une occasion _très_ _spéciale_.

Respire. Res-pire.

Oh non. Il avait sorti l'étui à bijou tant redouté. Les yeux marrons la regardaient sérieusement.

\- J'ai parlé à tes parents et j'aimerai te demander si tu veux bien m'…

James ne finit pas sa phrase. Un ours argenté était apparu au milieu de la salade de fruits de Lily.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Aucun des serveurs et clients moldus ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

Lily s'essuya la commissure des lèvres, et dit, sans regarder James dans les yeux :

\- L'Ordre nous attend.

James fit signe au serveur. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le réceptionniste lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « désolé, mon gars… »

.

.

\- Cours !

\- Atten…

Un _Protego_ lancé au dernier moment par Peter (dont les réflexes s'amélioraient décidément de jour en jour) évita à Alice une grave brulure aux yeux.

Sirius se débarrassa momentanément de Bellatrix, qui l'avait coincée dès son arrivée, et rejoignit l'épicentre des combats. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, et murmura :

\- Voyons s'ils sont un tant soit peu superstitieux…

L'énorme chien noir de la taille d'un ours bondit au milieu des combats. Trois Mangemorts pâlirent sous leur masque et transplanèrent. Un autre poussa un cri, mais la plupart gardèrent leurs positions. L'effet de surprise provoqué par l'apparition avait au moins eu le mérite de déconcentrer suffisamment quelques-uns de leurs adversaires pour que l'un d'entre eux soit touché par un _Stupéfix_, et un deuxième par un _Impedimenta_ de Remus. Cher Sinistros…

Puis, le sol explosa. Des corps et des blocs de béton furent soulevés et propulsés par l'explosion.

Des _Arresto momentum_ fusèrent des balais où Lily et James étaient juchés. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de prêter mains fortes à leurs amis, mais les Mangemorts avaient rendu leur piège quasi-parfait. Il était impossible aux renforts d'arriver en transplanant. James s'en était douté, et ils avaient évité deux désartibulages en volant depuis Londres jusqu'à la partie de l'aéroport d'Heathrow où les Mangemorts avaient frappé (et croyez-les sur parole, l'air n'était pas chaud, un 28 décembre, lorsqu'on se trouvait à une centaine de mètres du sol…).

Les Mangemorts voulaient du spectacle, ils en avaient eu. Un membre de l'Ordre et plusieurs Aurors seraient rapidement dépêchés sur les lieux pour appliquer des _Oubliettes_ et des sorts de gommage à toutes les personnes et les supports (vidéo) témoins de la scène. Ils avaient très peu de temps avant que les forces officielles n'arrivent sur les lieux.

Peter, Frank et Benjy (tous avaient modifié leur apparence) furent réceptionnés avant de toucher le sol, par le sort de James, mais Alice tomba violemment sur le sol, et Remus semblait inconscient. Peter engagea le combat avec un Mangemort de haute taille, qui n'employait pas de sorts très dangereux, sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas verser de sang pur…

\- Il faut qu'on descende ! cria James.

Facile à dire pour lui, pensa Lily. Elle n'était pas née avec un balai dans les mains, et ses mains engourdies commençaient à glisser du manche de sa _Comète_. Elle lança un puissant _Protego_ sur ses amis, mais fut repérée par une haute silhouette, qu'elle reconnut, même de loin, comme celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était la seule des Mangemorts à agir à visage découvert.

Elle vit la femme brune lever presque paresseusement sa baguette vers elle. Le trait la fit basculer dans le vide.

Les bras de James la rattrapèrent _in extremis_, comme dans les bons matchs de Quidditch, qui avaient l'art d'associer les mots suspense et suspension. Sauf qu'elle y avait risqué son cou.

Et que le maléfice suivant poussa violemment James de son balai. Ses mains engourdies par le froid ne se rattrapèrent cette fois pas au balai. Lily s'était arcboutée par-dessus le mince artefact magique, qui lui semblait tout à coup bien léger, pour supporter le poids de deux adultes, mais elle tenait un pan de la cape de James. Merci Poudlard pour ces très chères capes en laine résistantes, exigée dans tout bon uniforme de l'école. La meilleure qualité du Chemin de Traverse.

Un nouveau sort la frôla, mais elle vit en bas Sirius attaquer sa cousine, et la désintéresser de ces cibles aériennes.

\- Accroche-toi !

Lily tenta d'enjamber le balai, mais le poids de James l'en empêchait. Il était plus lourd que sa silhouette dégingandée l'aurait laissé penser. Elle pouvait soit lâcher James, espérer avoir le temps d'incanter un sort pour le réceptionner, et enfourcher le balai, soit rester dans cette position, instable et de moins en moins tenables au fur et à mesure que ses doigts se rigidifiaient sous l'effet du froid et de l'altitude. Et espérer recevoir de l'aide.

A 500m du sol. Sans pouvoir libérer une main pour attraper sa baguette.

James la regarda. Lily le regarda.

Plus trace des pattes d'oie qui entouraient habituellement les yeux de James, mais seulement des rides inquiets.

\- Ne me demande pas de lâcher, je t'interdis de me demander ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! rugit Lily.

Il ne lui demandait pas avec la bouche, mais avec les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible avec ses idées chevaleresque, des fois...

Ils n'avaient pas de baguette sous la main. Autrement dit, pas de magie. Autrement dit, ils n'avaient rien.

Quoique.

\- James, mets-moi en colère.

\- Pardon ? dit-il, alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur leurs fronts. J'aimerai autant… mourir en étant dans tes bonnes graces…

\- Raconte-moi tes conquêtes de l'été, cette blague à propos de Severus, n'importe quoi !

\- _Servilus_ ? tenta-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle se concentra à la fois sur le fait de ne pas lâcher James et sur toutes les fois où James l'avait agacée, avant qu'elle ne le connaisse bien. Les blagues de Sirius, les sourcils froncés de McGonagall, la fois où ils avaient dépassé les bornes en amenant Severus à suivre les Maraudeurs jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante…

Dépasser les bornes.

Elle sentit le courant électrique la parcourir. Comme quand elle était enfant, la colère monta en elle comme une énorme boule d'énergie. Elle se cramponna à la cape de James, qui commençait à légèrement suffoquer, car sa cape tirée à l'extrême appuyait sur sa gorge.

La haine qu'elle éprouva à ce moment-là pour les criminels qui jouaient avec la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait fut intense et immense.

_BAM_ !

Toutes les lumières de l'aéroport d'Heathrow s'éteignirent d'un coup. Des gerbes d'étincelles arrosèrent les piliers électriques alentours et Lily sut que toutes les caméras de sécurité avaient été mises hors service. Autant pour le travail des Oubliators.

Sous leurs pieds, ils virent plusieurs Mangemorts transplaner. Maintenir un _Lumos_ pendant qu'on luttait pour sa vie n'était pas des plus simples. Quand leur nombre devint objectivement trop réduit, le reste des sbires de Lord Voldemort s'évanouirent dans la nuit sans demander leur reste.

\- C'est bon Lily, tu peux me lâcher ! parvint à articuler James.

\- Quoi ?

\- Là ! Regarde…

Elle regarda. Et ne vit que le vide.

\- _Tu es devenu suicidaire ? _

A force d'autant côtoyer la mort, ça arrivait…_ Manuel de psychanalyse sorcière, _premier chapitre… Livre abominablement barbant, soit dit en passant.

\- Lily, je te promets que si tu me lâches, là, tout de suite, je ne tomberai pas. Il y a un Sombral sous mes fesses.

Elle aurait sans doute ri, si la situation ne lui avait pas semblée si dramatique.

\- Je l'ai, Lily ! cria Sirius, 500m plus bas.

Elle détacha délicatement une main de la cape de James. Il glissa légèrement jusqu'à un support invisible. Lily le lâcha complètement et se hissa difficilement sur le balai. Ses bras tremblaient violemment et elle se posa sur le sol rapidement, s'assit en tailleur par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Frank et Remus (qui avait un bosse grosse comme un œuf de dragon sur la tête) portèrent Alice jusqu'à elle. Une large estafilade courait sur la partie gauche de son crâne et de sa joue.

\- Elle doit aller à Sainte-Mangouste… dit-elle à Frank dans un souffle. Demandes Damoclès Belby, dis que tu viens de ma part, et il ne posera pas de question…

Sirius et Benjy entreprirent de détruire les protections anti-transplanage, et bientôt les jeunes mariés furent partis.

\- Lily ? dit James en s'approchant prudemment d'elle.

\- Un _Sombral_, par Merlin !_ J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !_

Elle attrapa son col et planta férocement ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Jamais plus. Jamais plus tu ne me fais le coup du « je me sacrifie pour toi ». Comment je fais toute seule, après ? Je me console avec l'excuse du sacrifice d'amour ? _Jamais_, James. _Promis_ ?

\- Promis, acquiesça-t-il après un long moment de silence.

\- Fiouh ! On l'a échappé belle… dit Sirius, pour détendre l'ambiance, comme à son habitude. Qui a eu l'idée de faire sauter les plombs ?

\- Lily…

\- Comme quand j'étais petite. C'est de la magie instinctive, pas besoin de baguette magique pour ça…

\- James t'a _aidée_ à être énervée ? sourit Remus.

\- Bien sûr. Comme toujours.

Elle lui lança un regard gêné. Elle avait troqué sa robe de soirée contre une tenue plus pratique pour combattre, mais les épingles de son chignon ne lui rappelaient que trop comment avait débuté leur soirée, et comment elle aurait pu finir.

.

.  
.

Emmeline marchait silencieusement à côté de Sirius dans les rues faiblement éclairées. La neige crissait sous leurs chaussures.

\- McGonagall et Hagrid qui nous envoient des Sombrals, depuis l'Ecosse jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Heathrow… On aura tout vu…

\- Cet Ordre est complètement barge, non ? dit Sirius comme si c'était la nouvelle la plus réjouissante qui soit.

Emmeline rit.

\- Dire que sans les vacances de Noël, j'aurais raté _ça_…

Sirius continua à marcher en souriant. Il pensait à ce que Lily lui avait glissé avant de rentrer chez elle.

\- _Malfoy t'a vu. Te transformer, je veux dire. _

\- _Il croit m'avoir vu. J'ai seulement fait _Apparaître_ un chien. _

\- _Ne joues pas trop avec le feu… ta sale face nous manquerait. _

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

\- Je te manquerais, si un grand méchant décidait de me supprimer ?

\- Pas le monde du monde.

Son grand rire, semblable à un aboiement, perça la nuit.

.

.  
.

.

.

« Des accidents d'exploitation à l'aéroport d'Heathrow bloquent des milliers de voyageurs… une enquête est en cours, l'hypothèse d'un sabotage n'a toujours pas été écartée… »

Sans blague, grommela Lily, en zappant. Des _jours_ que Pétunia se plaignait d'avoir dû annuler ses vacances. Lily s'était surprise à presqu'apprécier entendre Vernon parler de perceuses - tout sauf les jérémiades de sa sœur. Pétunia n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier que Vernon _apprécie_ Lily. Les deux sœurs s'étaient efforcées d'entretenir de bons rapports, mais Lily sentit que Pétunia brûlait d'envie de dire à son mari quel genre de personne était sa sœur, pour le plaisir d'avoir un objet commun (et inépuisable) de critique avec lui.

Lily avait un sale caractère, mais au moins, elle ne ronchonnait pas gratuitement. Du moins, la plupart du temps.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé à James depuis la veille, et elle appréhendait un peu le réveillon du Nouvel An chez les Potter. Beaucoup d'amis de Poudlard viendraient, ainsi que le gratin de Godric's Hollow et les amis de Mrs Potter. La foule serait un prétexte facile pour ne pas avoir à affronter James… et une bague de fiançailles.

Le soir du 31 arriva trop tôt à son goût. Elle avait encore de légères douleurs articulaires, dues à ses acrobaties dans les airs, et le manque de personnel à Sainte-Mangouste pendant la dernière semaine de 1978 n'avait pas été pour améliorer sa fatigue.

Alors, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Vernon l'attendait devant une tasse de thé, chez ses parents, avec la ferme intention de lui parler de James, alors qu'elle, ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche chaude, elle faillit lui jeter un sort. Elle contrôla ses nerfs pour éviter de faire sauter les plombs, et de ruiner ainsi les belles décorations de Noël mises en place par son père, mais ce fut au prix de longs « oooooom » intérieurs.

Vernon Dursley n'avait _a priori_ eu aucune objection à James, avant de le connaître. Son prénom neutre et chrétien, et le jugement positif des Evans lui avaient suffi. Mais Lily se rappelait du 24 décembre. Vernon avait analysé James d'un regard : les cheveux en bataille (la magie n'avait pas pu tout à fait contrer les effets d'un vol en moto…), la veste en cuir et le jeans, le sourire beaucoup trop immodéré pour lui, le maintien. Mauvaise impression dès le début. Vernon n'en avait d'abord rien laissé paraître, et James l'avait chaleureusement salué – mais Lily avait aussitôt su qu'il ne s'entendrait jamais avec quelqu'un d'aussi conventionnel que Vernon Dursley. D'ailleurs, ça s'était confirmé, quand ils échangé quelques mots (et baisers) sur le paillasson.

\- Par les postillons de Merlin, mais _il a un balai dans le … _

\- Ne _finis_ pas cette phrase… »

Et voilà Vernon qui l'attendait avec thé et biscuits, et surtout, avec cet insupportable air paternaliste.

\- En tant que beau-frère, je me sens un peu concerné par vous, Lily, et je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que vous trouvez à ce garçon…

\- James ? Appelons-le par son nom.

\- C'est cela, oui… il y a des tas de garçons qui se presseraient à votre porte, et avec un salaire régulier, des relations, et une éducation plus… traditionnelle.

\- Vernon, je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais je _refuse_ de vous donner des raisons d'aimer celui que j'aime. Alors, je vais prendre ce thé avec vous, puis prendre un bain, et rejoindre _James_ et mes amis pour réveillonner, et je ne veux plus jamais que vous me demandiez pourquoi j'ai préféré mon « mauvais garçon » à votre cousin Henry, ou à ce trader que vous m'avez présenté… Je n'ai pas à m'en justifier, et j'espère que vous accepterez mon choix.

Vernon fut surpris. Elle crut même qu'il serait outré (peut-être d'ailleurs le fût-il, mais également trop poli et habile pour le montrer). Il se contenta de lui resservir une tasse de thé. Lily aurait juré avoir vu sa mère lui adresser un sourire approbateur en traversant la cuisine. Fichues cloisons épaisses comme du papier.

.

.

.


	43. Chapter 42 :24h dans la vie d'un sorcier

**Chapitre 42 :** 24 heures de la vie d'un sorcier

.

.  
.

.

_Le 31 décembre 1978, à 2h du matin – La Tête de Sanglier – Pré-au-lard _

_._

_« Je me noie dans un verre de Bièraubeuuuuurre_

_Ainsi finit tristement James Potteeeeeer _

_Il fut ivre non de la liqueeeuuur _

_\- Bon cidre crémeux d'ailleurs – _

_Mais de la belle et chatoyante couleeeuur _

_Des yeux de Lily Evans, son âme-soeeeuur »_

\- Okay, James, debout mon gars… Avale ça…

\- Lunaaard ! s'exclama James avec son insupportable sourire béat. Viens donc t'asseoooooir !

\- Seulement si tu bois ça avant… dit Remus, en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

James avala cul sec ce qu'il pensait être une nouvelle boisson agréable. Par chance, il en avait déjà bu plusieurs gorgées avant que l'information « beuuâârk » n'atteigne son cerveau imbibé d'alcool.

\- C'EST QUOI CE TRUC INFAME ?!

\- Une Potion Dégrisante. Lily l'a préparée quand Alberforth m'a prévenu que tu étais encore dans son bar à 2h du matin, en train de te morfondre sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me demande même si elle n'a pas un peu corsé le goût de la potion pour te donner une leçon… réfléchit-il à haute voix. Tu aurais au moins pu appeler Peter, il habite à trois rues d'ici…

\- Je ne veux pas parler, je veux boire. Et dormir.

\- Super philosophie, mon vieux, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les problèmes qui t'ont fait boire sont toujours là – et non résolus – quand tu te réveilles. _D'ailleurs_, _quels_ sont ces problèmes ?

\- Lily ne veut pas m'épouser.

\- Comment ça, « elle ne veut pas t'épouser » ?

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu lui as _demandé_ ?

\- Bah, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus _poli_. Mais finalement, j'aurai peut-être du tenter la manière troll : l'assommer et la traîner de force devant un mage-marieur.

Remus se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Tu es _sûr_ que tu n'es plus ivre ?

\- Non, c'est bien mon humour normal.

\- Gé-nial. Bon, raconte tout à ton vieux Lunard.

\- Je l'ai invitée dans un super resto, je lui ai parlé de nous, j'ai sorti la boîte…

\- L'écrin, corrigea patiemment Remus.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là… j'avais sorti _l'écrin_, elle savait ce que j'allais lui demander, et … rien… pas d'étincelle d'enthousiasme dans ses yeux, pas de sourire, pas de… je ne sais pas moi ! De « oui », par exemple !

Remus se tut. Il ne savait sincèrement pas pourquoi Lily aurait dit non. Mais même s'il comprenait les filles un peu mieux que son ami, lui-même devait admettre que leurs réactions pouvaient être parfaitement irrationnelles. Il fit mine d'observer les bouteilles en verre vert et or des Bièraubeurres crasseuses qu'Alberforth entassait sous son bar, pendant que James lui racontait tout en détail, jusqu'à l'interruption par le _Patronus_ de Frank.

\- Elle n'a pas dit non, à strictement parler. Il y a de l'espoir.

James le regarda comme s'il voulait y croire – il savait que Remus était ce que Lily avait de plus proche d'un meilleur ami, il la connaissait donc très bien.

\- Lily dit les choses franchement. _Elle t'aurait dit non_, insista Remus. Et puis… rappelle-moi combien de fois est-ce que tu as demandé à Lily de sortir avec toi avant qu'elle ne dise oui ?

\- 1063 fois… Non, attends, peut-être que c'était 1064…

\- _James_…

\- _Quoi ? _

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Va lui parler, grand malin. Tu auras plus de réponse qu'en m'interrogeant, moi…

.

.

.

.

_Soir du 31 décembre 1978 – Maison Potter_

La petite Nymphadora jouait à cache-cache avec Charles et William, Percy boudait, les jumeaux se regardaient en éclatant de rire depuis leurs couffins, Peter riait aux blagues de Sirius, Mrs Potter discutait joyeusement avec Dumbledore (juste de passage), McGonagall et Bathilda Tourdesac, en servant du thé à tout le monde (dans le but inavoué de le substituer au traditionnel Champagne du Nouvel An). James n'était pas le boute-en-train que tout le monde attendait, mais il était tolérablement enjoué. Les Londubat tentaient de le dérider dans la cuisine, à grands renforts de « Et si on jouait à mélanger des choses et à voir ce que ça donne » (un des jeux favoris de Frank, d'après Alice, qui leur avait ainsi concocté des cakes surprise : une part moutarde, une part fraise carotte, une part poisson crème anglaise, et j'en passe – de quoi entraîner la faillite de Bertie Crochue).

Dans le petit salon, où Molly et Arthur avaient mis les jumeaux (et derrière les rideaux duquel Remus soupçonnait Nymphadora de s'être cachée – vus les gloussements qu'on entendait dans cette direction), Lily regardait par la fenêtre, son lait de poule intact à la main.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je sais que votre couple marche comme ça, mais James tire franchement la tronche depuis deux jours… fit Remus.

\- Non, on ne s'est pas disputés.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ca me regarde.

Elle sembla réaliser la sécheresse de sa voix. Et le fait qu'elle était injuste : Remus savait parfaitement de quoi il était question. Il voulait seulement sa version des faits.

\- Excuse-moi, Remus.

Il émit un petit bruit de gorge.

\- Comment avance votre étude? A Belby et toi? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

\- James t'a demandé de me poser cette question?

Remus ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard insistant.

\- Rien qu'un collègue de travail. Promis, soupira-t-elle.

\- Allez, viens, c'est le grand décompte…

Et en effet, dans le grand salon, la belle voix de Ted criait avec les autres « Onze… dix… neuf… huit… sept… »

\- Six ! Cinq ! Quatre ! reprirent Remus et Lily. Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Bonne année 1979 !

.

.

.

.

Peter donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Lui qui était habituellement si réservé avait choisi de projeter son malaise sur cet innocent morceau de roc.

Il ressentait de plus en plus pesamment le déséquilibre qu'avait introduit le couple James-Lily dans leur petit groupe de garçons. Les Maraudeurs étaient entrés dans une nouvelle ère avec Lily. Ils devaient mieux se tenir, éviter leurs plaisanteries les plus graveleuses devant elle… grandir.

Il appréciait Lily - il regrettait seulement le glorieux âge des Maraudeurs. De ses quatre amis, il était celui qui s'était le moins bien acclimaté à la vie active. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Sa mère lui avait obtenu un poste de commis au Bureau de la Législation magique, grâce à ses relations, mais très honnêtement, ça ne l'intéressait pas, et ses collègues lui avaient fait comprendre que sans compétences en Droit magique, il ne pourrait jamais que trier des dossiers. Même Remus, qui travaillait pourtant dans le magasin de ses parents (sa seconde nature l'empêchant d'avance d'espérer un poste mieux payé et plus intéressant) s'accommodait beaucoup mieux de l'après-Poudlard que lui. Le flegme lupin lui manquait.

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui le rendait véritablement heureux, ces temps-ci, était que Juliette passait de plus en plus souvent à Pré-au-lard. Comme lui, elle avait fini sa dernière année d'école. Elle travaillait pour Gringotts et faisait des tas de stages à l'étranger, mais à présent, son pied-à-terre n'était plus un institut situé dans des terres polaires, mais bien le seul village britannique uniquement habité par des sorciers. Beaucoup plus pratique pour l'inviter à dîner.

Il y avait de la lumière chez les Meliflua. Peter vit une ombre fluette descendre les marches du perron.

\- Salut ! Bonne année !

Elle lui claqua la bise, et Peter fut bien content que l'obscurité cache la couleur de ses joues.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Il y a quelques amis encore là…

\- Non merci, je vais aller me coucher… Je sors de soirée, dit-il avec l'air nonchalant qu'il avait toujours envié à Sirius. Je vais me coucher…

\- Dommage ! dit-elle de sa voix toujours enthousiaste. Je te vois demain alors ?

\- Demain… oui, demain… dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Juliette le regarda partir. Dans sa tête, tout allait vite. Elle était peut-être la seule Mangemort à connaître Peter Pettigrew. Et elle l'appréciait vraiment. Mais elle était aussi peut-être la seule à savoir qu'il était à Heathrow. C'était elle qui avait tenu la baguette pointée vers lui. Elle s'était placée comme son adversaire exclusif, et aucun sort véritablement nuisible n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle l'avait protégé. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle était aussi la seule à savoir que Peter faisait partie de cet « Ordre » dont leurs espions leur avaient parlé. La seule à savoir que Peter avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à ses camarades. La seule à être aimée de Peter, et à avoir sa confiance.

Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'avantages.

Beaucoup d'armes.

.

.  
.

.  
Lily tenta de soigner sa migraine, mais elle était incapable d'avaler sa propre potion Anti-gueule-de-bois. L'amertume restait sur la langue pendant des heures, malgré tous ses efforts. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine des Potter.

Elle avait dormi dans la chambre de James, dans le seul vrai lit auquel aient eu droit les invités du Réveillon. Elle enjamba un Sirius endormi, dans un sac de couchage en plein milieu du couloir du premier étage, et s'appliqua à lui écraser mesquinement les pieds au passage. Sirius était à l'endroit précis où il s'était endormi, ivre mort, après le troisième couplet de «De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe » (« De trooois grands maaaages qui allaient en voyaaaageuh »).  
Les ronflements de Remus s'élevaient du canapé (donc il dépassait de _beaucoup_, au niveau des jambes), mais Peter était rentré chez lui, assez tôt. Les Weasley étaient partis en même temps que Ted et Andromeda, enfants obligent.

Ces deux-là n'avaient rien fait dans les règles et ça leur avait plutôt réussi. Ca ne rassurait pas vraiment Lily sur le fait d'épouser James.

Au cours de la dernière semaine, le monde entier avait semblé s'être ligué contre elle pour la forcer à repenser à leur dîner au restaurant. Mme Guipure faisait de la publicité pour ses soldes sur les robes de mariée. Pétunia avait fini d'envoyer ses lettres de remerciement pour les invités de son mariage. Et les pages mondaines et le supplément « Mariages » de la _Gazette_ n'avait jamais été aussi constamment remplies. Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué de comprendre pourquoi autant de monde se mariait.

_« Je ne veux pas me marier pour les mauvaises raisons, _avait-elle dit à James la veille_. Pas parce que j'ai peur de l'avenir, pas parce que l'avenir est incertain, et vraisemblablement sombre, … et surtout, je ne veux pas t'épouser « parce que si je dois mourir, ce doit être mariée à toi. » » _

Il avait écouté_. _Et répliqué_. « Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Je veux me marier avec toi pour les bonnes raisons : parce que je t'aime, parce que je ne m'imagine mon avenir qu'avec toi, parce que l'avenir semblera moins sombre et incertain avec toi à mes côtés, et parce que si je dois mourir, je veux être enterré à côté de toi. » _

Un vrai rhéteur latin, son James. Il savait reprendre point par point son argumentation et ne pas du tout la faire atteindre la conclusion de départ.

Elle était en train de mordre dans une tartine quand elle entendit les pas de James dans les escaliers. Une tête ensommeillée et des cheveux … _structurés_ à la James, apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

\- C'est toi qui fait bouillir une potion au beau milieu de ma salle de bain ?

\- Ca se pourrait bien… habitue-toi, ce n'est qu'un de mes nombreux défauts. Une Potion de Dégrisement, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse. J'ai pensé que ce serait utile pour _certains_.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'elle, en l'embrassant au passage. Puis il attrapa une tartine avec ses dents, et un des pieds gelés de sa fiancée dans ses mains chaudes.

Quand leurs amis se réveillèrent pour faire un brunch entre amis, Lily et James arboraient un sourire apaisé – et Lily une jolie bague à l'annulaire gauche.

\- Mazel tov ! s'écria Sirius lorsqu'il fut réveillé (si on peut dire). Alléluia ! Merci Merliiin, ta longue barbe n'en fleurira que plus !

Et il se rendormit aussi sec sur le canapé (alors encore occupé par Remus, qui le repoussa avec un air dégoûté sur le tapis), un pouce levé en signe de victoire.

Ainsi s'ouvrit l'année que Bathilda Tourdesac surnommerait dix ans plus tard l'Année de la Terreur. Sur une odeur de sapin, de confiture, et un bruit de ronflement.

.

.  
.

Court sur patte ce chapitre. Pour la peine, je mets la suite bien vite. _Accio reviews_ !


	44. Chapter 43 : Carpe Diem

**Chapitre 43** – _Carpe diem _

.

.

.

.

\- Bonne année, tout le monde ! s'exclama Emmeline en arrivant essoufflée dans l'appartement de Sirius (magiquement agrandi pour tous les accueillir). Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, je ne devais revenir sur Londres que pour le _Poudlard Express, _mais Sirius a dit que c'était important…

\- Très, sourit-il. Et puis, tu n'es pas la dernière, Benjy doit encore arriver…

\- Il amène un ami, le frère aîné d'Amélia, dit Remus. La dernière recrue de l'Ordre.

\- Edgar ? dit Emmeline. C'est un chic type… et un sacré plaisantin, vous allez voir…

Ils _virent_ en effet. L'aîné des Bones se présenta avec un bouquet de fleurs… derrière lequel il avait caché un pistolet à eau… (Les farces moldues étant considérées à l'époque comme le _summum_ du raffinement dans leur groupe, il marquait un point).Emmeline eut droit aux fleurs – visiblement, Edgard la connaissait par le biais de sa petite sœur. Il travaillait au service des Oubliators et avait travaillé sur l'incident d'Heathrow. Il avait parlé à Dumbledore. Il faisait à présent partie de l'Ordre, sous la tutelle – et la surveillance étroite - de Benjy et Alastor.

Dommage pour lui, il était arrivé juste avant Alice, qui s'extasia sur la main de Lily pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis se mit à serrer tout le monde dans ses bras, sans exception, sous le regard indulgent de Frank. Après qu'elle ait écrasé sans ménagement les côtes d'Edgar, elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait dans ses bras un parfait inconnu.

\- _Oh_. Pardon, monsieur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, « madame ».

Alice sourit et recula d'un pas, très gênée.

\- Quand tu auras fini d'effrayer la nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre… rit Lily.

Alice revint vite à la réalité. Oh-_oh_.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenue _ta meilleure amie_ que tu t'étais fiancée !?

\- Tu m'as annoncé tes fiançailles un _sac poubelle_ à la main, alors excuse-moi d'avoir préféré attendre un moment plus propice !

Elles se chamaillèrent sous le regard amusé de leurs mari et fiancé. Ils engloutirent bon nombre de Fondants du Chaudron et de friandises que Peter avait ramené d'Honeydukes – des fois que leurs hanches n'aient pas encore suffisamment pâti de la période des Fêtes.

\- On a failli causer une attaque à la mère de James, racontait Lily à Gidéon Prewett. Et crois-moi, au Réveillon, son cœur avait déjà été sacrément éprouvé par tes neveux …

Car entre autres évènements marquants du 31 décembre, il y avait eu Sirius, recruté par les enfants pour incarner le Croque-mitaine (le méchant du jeu sorcier du même nom), qui avait crié un « Bouh ! » retentissant à Bathilda Tourdesac, alors que celle-ci amenait le thé de la cuisine. Ne _jamais_ sous-estimer le dynamisme d'une sextagénaire. Elle avait giflé Sirius, avait crié au satire, avant qu'il ne s'excuse et ne lui prenne galamment le plateau des mains. Elle avait finalement grommelé un « ce garnement chevelu….» et s'était rassise.

Lily se retint d'exploser de rire dans sa tasse de thé et se força à écouter Emmeline.

\- Vous avez reçu l'invitation pour la réunion des Anciens élèves ?

\- Yep… et ça tombe pendant un de mes séminaires de mycologie, se lamenta Lily.

\- Sèche, dirent en même temps les quatre Maraudeurs, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Non, je vais plutôt demander une dispense à mon supérieur.

\- Encore ce Belby ? grommela James. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour être Médicomage…

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas parce que tu es jaloux.

\- _Avec raison_ ! Il te tourne autour depuis le début…

\- Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de dire « _oui_ » à une _certaine_ demande d'un _certain_ binoclard brun, plutôt qu'à celle d'un beau blond comme lui.

James regarda ses amis, l'air choqué, comme pour les prendre à témoin.

\- Vous voyez à quoi j'ai droit ? Et on se demande où est passé ma confiance en moi…

\- Sous les semelles de Lily, dit Peter sur un ton fataliste.

\- Piétinée avec application, confirma Sirius, avec un vigoureux hochement de tête.

\- Dans les yeux de ta chère et tendre, fit Remus.

\- Ouille, trop de romantisme sirupeux, mon cher Lunard, dit Sirius en se cachant les oreilles. Quand est-ce qu'on sort la Bièraubeurre ?

\- _Encore_ ?

….

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez Sirius, et ne parlèrent finalement que très peu des dernières missions de l'Ordre (surveiller les maisons de personnes susceptibles d'être la cible de Mangemorts, comme des Nés-moldus ou des journalistes, enquêter sur les Mangemorts confirmés, sur l'endroit où pouvait être cachés les Lestrange, Voldemort, etc.)

Au cours de l'après-midi, Remus reçut du courrier.

Lily ne dit rien, mais elle reconnut parfaitement le papier à lettres de l'expéditeur – du papier fin, de première qualité, indéniablement empreint de classe française.

Les autres sorciers présents ne cillèrent même pas : les hiboux traversaient Londres de long en large depuis une semaine, on recevait des cartes de vœux à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, à n'importe quel endroit qu'on soit. Mrs Evans s'était crue personnellement attaquée, quand le hibou de Mrs Potter avait débarqué dans sa salle de bain, bien décidé à délivrer le courrier qui lui avait été confié.

\- Comment va Margot ? glissa-t-elle à Remus.

\- Toujours fidèle à elle-même… Elle a trouvé un job dans une Fondation Anti-Discrimination du Monde magique, et elle cherche des financeurs pour un de ses projets … Elle cherche toujours un collaborateur, dit-il en évitant son regard.

\- Une fille te répète ça dans chacune de ses lettres et tu ne traverses pas la Manche ? Tu es encore plus bouché que James, parfois…

\- Oh, ça va… et puis, je peux parler de son cas à Gringotts, c'est près du magasin et c'est le deuxième centre financier du monde magique après la Bourse de Salem…

\- Remus, tu sais _parfaitement_ qu'elle préférerait un collaborateur qui travaille avec elle autrement que par hiboux interposés…

Il reposa sa tête sur un coussin et regarda le plafond.

\- Alors je suppose que je suis un peu lâche.

\- Tu as été à _Gryffondor_. Ca veut dire beaucoup.

\- C'est la maison qui me parait incarner l'idéal de vie le plus porteur, mais pas forcément celle qui me convient… il y a des gens qui vont à Serpentard sans être fourbes, et le contraire… J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un Serdaigle refoulé…

\- Tu es un vrai Gryffondor dans d'autres aspects de ta vie, Rem'… cet Ordre, et tout le reste…

\- Alors peut-être que je veux rester en Angleterre à cause de cet Ordre. Crois ce que tu préfères…

Elle eut l'air triste, mais n'ajouta rien. James lui lança un regard interrogateur depuis le lit de Sirius, où il était affalé, mais elle secoua la tête. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'interrogeait sur ses discussions avec Sirius il ne l'interrogeait sur ce que Remus et elle échangeaient. Et elle appréciait.

.

.

.  
.

_Salut Lily ! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !_

_Comment ça se passe à Sainte-Mangouste ? J'espère qu'ils ne t'exploitent pas trop... Xenophilius a repéré des traces de ce qu'on pense être un Enormus à Babille, du côté de Rio Parana ! On devait rentrer un peu avant ton anniversaire, mais finalement, si on retrouve ces traces, on restera plus longtemps… Xeno t'embrasse ! _

_Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Liv ? Il est possible que ses dernières lettres aient été perdues, mais ça fait tout de même longtemps que j'attends son hibou… son dernier message disait qu'elle avait aperçu une troupe de trolls près de son bivouac ! Fascinant, non ? _

_ Chiara (et Xenophilius)_

_PS1 : Arabella s'est installée avec ses « chats » à Little Whinging, et ses voisins d'en face s'appellent Dursley : un rapport avec ta grande sœur? _

_PS 2 : Attention aux Nargols autour des décorations de Noël que vous installez, ça peut être mauvais pour vos patients les plus sensibles… _

Lily replia la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se promit de vérifier rapidement si sa sœur était poursuivie par le monde des sorciers (comme elle le craignait tant…).

Chiara Figg et Xenophilius Lovegood. Faits l'un pour l'autre. Sang-purs. Complètement givrés. Passionnés de plantes et animaux disparus. Lily se fit la réflexion que les ravages de la consanguinité se manifestait de manière très évidente avec les sœurs Figgs : trois générations de mariages entre cousins, et ils avaient eu droit à une Cracmol, qui donnait dans le commerce et l'élevage illégal de Fléreurs, et à des jumelles albinos, surdouées mais aussi indéniablement un peu folles…

\- Lily ! On y va ? Le prochain train est dans moins d'une demi-heure !

A croire que James était le plus excité des deux à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard… Elle, n'était pas revenue assister à tous les matchs de Quidditch avec Peter…

\- _Wow. _Mademoiselle Potter, rit James, en bas des escaliers.

C'était le nouveau surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de « wow » dans cette jupe et ce chemisier ?

\- Toi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta le compliment. Elle attrapa le manteau qu'il lui tendait et ils traversèrent Godric's Hollow jusqu'à la station de bus. Elle passait vraiment beaucoup trop de temps chez son petit ami, ses parents en étaient jaloux… Déjà qu'elle les avait fait mariner près d'une semaine avant d'annoncer qu'elle s'était fiancée… (Après que James ait demandé sa main à ses parents le 24, les Evans n'avaient pas compris qu'elle ne débarque pas chez elle le 25 en criant « Je suis fiancéééée » (ce qu' avait fait Pétunia, en son temps)…

Lily s'endormit dans ses bras, au cours du trajet vers Londres. Elle avait très peu dormi ces derniers jours, à cause de ses gardes de nuit à Sainte-Mangouste. Transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-lard prendrait moins de temps, mais utiliser les transports moldus avait l'avantage de lui faire passer du temps avec James. Ils allaient chez les Londubat - James ne posait jamais de question quand elle réclamait une discussion entre filles avec Alice… pas plus qu'elle n'en posait quand il réclamait une soirée exclusivement avec les Maraudeurs.

Alice les accueillit avec son sourire habituel. Frank avait l'air plus fatigué – il commençait à accompagner les Aurors plus âgés dans des missions de nuit – mais il ne le montra pas, et parla Quidditch avec James, pendant que les deux meilleures amies se calaient dans la cuisine, protégées par un _Assurdiato_. Alice savait très bien ce qui la tracassait.

\- Tu paniques ?

\- Je me pose des questions. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis deux semaines, et mes gardes à l'hôpital n'y sont pour rien… Est-ce que _toi,_ tu te posais autant de questions quand tu as accepté d'épouser Frank ?

\- Non. Mais nous ne sommes pas un modèle. Il n'y a pas de manuel en amour, Lily, et Frank et moi nous sommes fiancés d'un commun accord. Bien sûr, il m'a demandé en mariage avec une bague et tout le tralala, mais on en avait parlé avant, ce n'était pas une surprise.

\- J'ai la trouille.

\- Tu penses que tu vas faire une énorme bêtise ?

\- Non. Je pense juste à ce dicton qui dit que l'amour ne dure que trois ans.

\- On ignore où on sera dans trois ans.

« Si on sera vivants dans trois ans » disaient les yeux d'Alice.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne raison de se marier !

\- Mais c'est une très bonne raison de mépriser un vieux dicton. Tiens, j'en connais un autre : _carpe diem_. Breveté par les Latins il y a plus de dix-neuf siècles. Ils se posaient moins de question que toi, et ça marchait très bien.

\- Je « psychote » encore trop ?

\- Il semblerait. Mais si tu veux une preuve que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… JAMES ! appela-t-elle. Ramène tes fesses ! Et ta baguette, avec !

\- Ouille, fit James d'une voix douloureuse. A peu de choses près, j'aurais pu croire que c'était Lily qui me parlait...

\- Un _Patronus_, je te prie, exigea Alice. Lily, même chose.

James leva un sourcil. Lily en leva un autre. Ils sortirent leur baguette. Yeux rivés l'un à l'autre – quelle meilleure inspiration que James pour Lily et Lily pour James? – ils prononcèrent les mots bien connus.

La biche et le cerf argentés s'observèrent avec curiosité. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais produit de _Patronus_ en présence l'un de l'autre, mais le petit doigt d'Alice lui soufflait souvent bien des choses intelligentes...

Le regard de James croisa celui de sa fiancée. Il sourit, et elle sourit. Les inquiétudes s'étaient évanouies.

\- Prêts pour le grand retour ? fit Alice.

\- Un peu, oui !

.

.

.

Les tours s'étiraient vers le ciel comme les doigts d'une main accueillante. Lily frissonna sous sa jupe, et accepta avec gratitude le bras de James. Le lac était gelé, et on pouvait voir Hagrid émerger des volutes de vapeurs qui montaient de la terre, tel la locomotive du _Poudlard Express_ à King's Cross, et recouvrir certaines plantes de son potager avec de l'engrais fumant.

La Réunion des Anciens Elèves avait lieu dans un des cachots, une heure après la fin du dîner des élèves. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Lily frissonnait, malgré les sorts de réchauffement que James lui appliquait discrètement sur les jambes. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades de classe, dont une Hildegarde toute bronzée, qui s'extasia sur la bague de fiançailles de Lily pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de leur parler de son poste d'assistante à Buenos Aires aux bureaux du _Courier international des sorciers. _Elle non plus n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Liv Figg depuis plusieurs mois. Mary, Briséis, Timothy, Ethan, Gulliver et les autres vinrent les saluer et les féliciter, et Nick-Quasi-sans-tête sortit même un énorme mouchoir à dentelle pour s'essuyer les yeux.

\- Il a toujours été aussi émotif, ou seulement depuis qu'on est partis ? rit Alice en le regardant ranger son mouchoir dans une fantomatique poche.

\- Bonjouuuur, fit la voix trop sucrée de Dumbledore et McGonagall dans leur dos.

Comme par réflexe, la main de James quitta la hanche de Lily. Puis, il sembla se rappeler que leur Directrice de maison n'avait plus vraiment le droit de leur faire de réflexion...

\- Bonsoir, professeurs, sourit le groupe de Gryffondors.

\- Alors comme ça… vous vous êtes fiancés ? dit Dumbledore en échangeant un regard avec le professeur de Métamorphose.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, fouilla sa poche, et fit tomber deux Gallions dans la main de Dumbledore.

\- Albus, je _déteste_ faire des paris avec vous…

\- Vous faites des _paris_ sur la vie amoureuse de vos élèves ? fit Alice, mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

\- Votre mariage avec Mr Londubat a renfloué Minerva comme jamais…

Ils plaisantèrent comme de vieux amis, plutôt que d'anciens professeurs et élèves, flûtes de Champagne à la main. Slughorn virevoltait entre ses anciens élèves, à la recherche des perles desquelles requérir les faveurs. Briséis Jones ignora ouvertement les trois allusions qu'il fit à la prochaine Coupe de Quidditch – sa grande sœur avait été sélectionnée pour l'équipe d'Angleterre. McGonagall regardait le petit manège de son collègue en reniflant dédaigneusement, et prétexta l'envie de parler avec un ancien élève de Serdaigle, situé à l'autre bout de la salle…

\- Hum, professeur ? lui glissa Lily, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Si vous voulez récupérer ces Gallions, peut-être aurais-je dû préciser que je n'ai pas accepté la première demande de James…

Les lèvres du professeur McGonagall s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Elle se retourna.

\- Albuuus ?

.  
.

\- Hellooo la compagnie !

\- Sirius ! « Une _heure_ de retard, ta mère ne t'a donc rien appris » ? dit Remus dans une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley – qui avait ainsi accueilli son mari, le soir du Nouvel An.

\- Je cherche Dumbledore, répondit-il sérieusement.

\- Suis le chapeau de sorcier à pompons.

\- Le chapeau à pompons _et_ à motif de soleils, précisa Alice.

Sirius localisa ainsi le Directeur et se dirigea vers lui. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et quittèrent un instant la salle.

Lily échangea un regard interrogateur avec James, mais il ignorait ce qui se passait, tout autant que Remus et Peter.

Sirius revint comme si de rien n'était, et leur conseilla les petits fours. Lily suivit un moment le pompon qui dodelinait au-dessus de la tête du directeur, puis baissa subitement les yeux. Elle avait failli croiser le regard de Severus. Il quitta le cocktail quelques minutes après. Lily était presque sûre que ce n'était pas seulement elle, mais l'anneau qui brillait à sa main gauche qu'il avait regardé avec un air de profond dégoût, voire de rage. Et oui, si James l'épousait, les Potter cesseraient d'être considérés comme des Sangs-purs, ce qu'ils avaient été pendant des dizaines de générations.

\- Excellent tartare de dragon, dit le professeur McGonagall en revenant vers eux. Vous savez, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, cette année…

McGonagall avait les yeux suspicieusement humides.

\- Amélia était un très bon choix de Préfète-en-chef, mais je vous ai tout de même regrettés…

Lily avait été assez satisfaite de voir que le professeur avait pris en compte ses impressions, avant de désigner la « succession » de ses préfets.

\- Emmeline et Amélia nous ont un peu tenus au courant… il semblerait que les problèmes disparaissent avec nous…

\- Mais le peu de soucis que nous avons eu n'ont pas été réglé aussi efficacement… Regardez, il suffit que Mr Black revienne ici, pour que Dumbledore m'annonce qu'il a trouvé le coupable des empoisonnements de hiboux… on devrait peut-être créer un poste rien que pour vous, en plus des Aurors de garde…

Ils rirent et lancèrent un regard curieux vers Sirius, qui l'ignora obstinément. « Pas ici » disaient ses yeux. Ceux de McGonagall les remerciaient clairement de leur investissement dans l'Ordre.

Le ballet des retrouvailles reprit un moment, et Lily en profita pour aller parler à Dumbledore du cas Liv Figg. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait sur le territoire de Poudlard, c'était bien lui…

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles que vous… j'ai demandé à Hagrid de se renseigner auprès des centaures et des autres créatures amicales de la région, mais je n'ose pas envoyer mon précieux garde-chasse trop profondément dans la Forêt… comme je l'ai dit à Liv, lorsqu'elle m'a exposé son projet, je ne pense pas qu'obtenir un répertoire exhaustif de la faune et de la flore de la Forêt vaille de perdre la vie d'une brillante élève et d'une future zoologiste…

Lily acquiesça, et quitta le Directeur plus inquiète que jamais. Elle comprenait seulement maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas un superhéros avec une réponse à tout.

\- Vous rentrez ? remarqua-t-elle en voyant Sirius remettre sa veste.

\- Je veux savoir qui empoisonnait les hiboux, et Dumbledore ne veut pas que j'en parle dans l'enceinte du château… De toute façon, plus personne n'arrive…

Lily ne protesta pas. Elle était certaine de pouvoir obtenir de Slughorn une visite du château à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait envie. Il ne servait à rien qu'elle s'attarde – ce n'était pas tant les vieilles pierres que l'animation permanente de ses années d'études qui lui manquait.

.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire, petit groupe bruyant et rieur, bras dessus bras dessous.

\- Alooors ?

Sirius la regarda de travers. Alice dut se rendre compte que l'excitation bon enfant n'était peut-être pas l'attitude adéquate pour entendre le nom d'un tueur…

\- Charles d'Oxville. Le professeur de Divination. Dans la volière. Avec une boîte de Miamhibou.

\- _Cluedo_, souffla Lily. Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Comme l'a remarqué notre chère Alice ici présente, à qui je devais cruellement manquer (Alice grimaça) j'étais _en retard_ \- pour une raison totalement indépendante de ma volonté…

\- Elle a un nom, cette raison totalement indépendante de ta volonté ? ricana Remus.

\- Lunard ! Bref, pour rattraper mon retard, j'ai choisi de… (il lança un regard prudent vers Alice, qui ignorait qu'il était un Animagus) me métamorphoser en chien… et mon flair hors pair a repéré la même odeur qu'à la volière… jusqu'à son bureau. Je suppose que Oxville a voulu être sur son trente-et-un pour la réunion des Anciens élèves, et qu'il a mis la dose de parfum, sans se douter que Super-Sirius était là…

\- Bra-vo… quelqu'un connait ce Oxville ?

\- Eh bien, c'est triste à dire, mais j'ai, en toute logique, du assister à ses cours en troisième année… et je n'en garde rien…

\- Non plus.

\- Niet.

\- Nada…

\- Pauvre prof.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore va faire à son sujet ? Le dénoncer ? Le renvoyer ?

\- Pour l'instant, enquêter sur lui, et lui faire entendre qu'il n'aura plus sa place dans le corps enseignant l'an prochain…

Ils avancèrent en silence. Le givre crissait sous leurs pieds, mais ils arrivèrent sans heurt à la grille du château.

\- Vous rentrez en transplanant ? demanda Lily (selon elle, les transports moldus avaient ce double avantage d'apprendre aux gens à prendre leur temps, et de constituer un espace de discussion entre amis).

\- Oui, dit Alice d'un air désolé (elle savait que son amie aimait le train). Frank m'attend pour dîner – quoique je doute d'être capable d'avaler une seule bouchée de plus… Et ce tartare de dragon m'a donné une haleine de troll… quelqu'un aurait une pastille à la menthe ? … N'importe quoi ?

\- Ouch, c'est un coup à divorcer, rit Sirius en sortant, sans surprise, une potion anti-mauvaise-haleine de sa poche. Tiens…

\- Bon, et le nom de cette « raison totalement indépendante de ta volonté » ?

\- Une cousine d'une amie d'une _bonne_ amie…

\- Pervers, dit Remus.

\- _Carpe diem_, mon cher Lunard, _carpe diem_ ! Breveté par les Latins depuis presque 2000 ans !

.

.

.

Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Sirius, mais j'ai _besoin_ d'un personnage comme lui sur lequel projeter tous mes stéréotypes de loubard et de séducteur invétéré ! Pour le bien de cette histoire ! ^^


	45. Chapter 44 : Concordia

**Chapitre 44 –** _Concordia_

.

.

.

Elle sentit la détresse de James dans le creux de son poignet, avant même qu'il ne sonne à la porte. Lily était seule chez elle, mais elle ne lui posa pas les questions de sécurité habituelles : son visage décomposé et les battements erratiques de son cœur, que répercutait le bracelet que James lui avait offert, suffirent à lui prouver qu'il n'allait pas bien, et qu'aucun _Imperium_ ne pouvait lui cacher cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il fit signe qu'il voulait s'asseoir un peu. Il était tout pâle, et ferma les yeux un moment.

\- Mon premier cas de meurtre… murmura-t-il. Ils l'ont … Ils ont fait _bouillir_ son sang, par Merlin… est-ce que tu peux penser à un moyen plus ignoble de tuer ?

Elle caressa son front. James ressemblait à un enfant fiévreux en recherche d'affection et de réconfort.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne voulais pas savoir… Shacklebolt m'a donné un jour de repos…

Elle acquiesça en silence. James était habitué à côtoyer la mort : son travail, son père, Basile, les Eyre - tout l'y ramenait. Mais voir un cadavre, sans article de journal ou photo pour rendre la rencontre moins directe…

Elle se coula dans ses bras et lança un sortilège d'Attraction vers le plateau à thé.

Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été des plus faciles pour James. Au bout de six mois, les apprentis Aurors se voyaient demander un testament, validé par les notaires du monde magique, en plus d'une assurance vie. Ils avaient ensuite le droit d'accompagner leurs mentors en mission à l'extérieur, dans un cadre plus souple – et plus dangereux. Rédiger son testament, quand on n'avait même pas 20 ans… elle trouvait cela révoltant. Bien sûr, James et Sirius en avaient ri - on les avait surpris allongés sur un canapé, en train de rire et de crier à la cantonade « Qui veut ma collection de bande-dessinées ? » « Et mon balai ? » « Et mes vestes en cuir ? Elles sont cool mes vestes en cuir ! ». Lily n'avait pas été rassurée… Elle détestait faire des allers-retours entre son Service et la liste des nouveaux admis de Sainte-Mangouste, quand elle avait une pause, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… S'inquiéter pour Alice, Frank, James, Sirius et les autres était devenu comme une seconde nature.

\- Tu veux que je prenne une matinée de congé ? On pourrait aller au cinéma ?

Il la regarda. Par Merlin, ce qu'il l'aimait.

\- Non, tu es gentille… je vais dormir dessus et me pointer demain à la première heure au Bureau… ils ne pourront pas me renvoyer, ils ont toujours besoin de baguettes avec le grabuge de la semaine dernière…

Elle ferma les yeux. Et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'aimerai me marier au printemps… _Ce_ printemps. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il ouvrit un œil et regarda son visage. Lily avait les yeux clos, mais il y lisait tout ce qu'elle pensait. Les raisons de cette déclaration. Elle était inquiète. Et elle voulait lui changer les idées. Mais elle était sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi ?

\- Alice a raison, on ne vit qu'une fois… je n'ai pas envie d'attendre…

Il regarda pensivement la théière, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Puisque c'est mon jour de chance… Dois-je aborder le sujet de notre logement, ou est-ce que tu veux toujours faire maison à part après notre mariage ?

Elle rit.

\- J'aime bien Godric's Hollows… Tous les Gryffondors devraient habiter là-bas, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ca va faire beaucoup de chambres… je peux demander aux agences immobilières, mais tu es bien _sûre_ de vouloir dormir sous le même toit que Chiara et Xenophilius ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, rit-elle. J'aime bien ce village… et c'est près de ta mère…

\- Tu sais, je peux aller la voir en transplanant dès que c'est nécessaire…

\- Comme tu préfères… je lance seulement l'idée…

\- J'aime tes idées.

.

.  
.

La _Gazette_ prenait visiblement un tour optimiste après les attaques de la semaine précédente. « Les Deux Balaise deviennent les Trois Balais », signe de reprise économique, malgré les circonstances politiques peu favorables, selon le Ministre. C'était bon pour les élections, pensa Peter en se resservant de croissants, mais il avait connu Caspar Londubat moins partisan…

Juliette frappa à la porte, et Peter alla la rejoindre.

.

.

.

Troisième mois sans nouvelles de Liv, selon les calculs de la famille Figg. Beaucoup craignaient une nouvelle disparition due à l'activité des Mangemorts dans le pays (et en particulier du côté de Poudlard), mais Dumbledore et ceux qui connaissaient Liv pensaient plutôt à un accident. Elle était aventureuse, et pour sa part, Lily se demandait encore comment le Ministère avait pu autoriser, en plus de financer, les recherches de Liv. La Forêt n'était pas une cour de récréation. Ce fut la disparition de Liv, qui valut d'ailleurs le nom de Forêt interdite (un surnom auparavant uniquement donné aux arbres par les élèves) à la vaste forêt qui entourait Poudlard.

La presse n'en parla pas. Frank pensait que la _Gazette_ subissait la pression du Ministère, d'autant plus fortement que les recettes n'étaient plus bonnes. Aux réunions de l'ordre, Lily s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à râler à ce sujet. Maugrey, qui pourtant préférait que les journalistes n'interfèrent pas avec les affaires des Aurors, regrettait qu'on ne parle pas plus des pratiques du Ministère.

Ses récriminations du moment portaient sur M. Barjow et ses compères antiquaires, auxquels il vouait une haine tenace, car ils profitaient d'une faille légale liée au manque de communication entre les Aurors et le Magenmagot. En effet, les objets confisqués par le Ministère, qui n'étaient pas réclamés après 10 ans, ou qui étaient à liés à des affaires classées, étaient rachetables par le contribuable sorcier. C'est ainsi que le Ministère alimentait par cette fuite ces mêmes réseaux d'objets noirs qu'il combattait… Leur ami Doyle travaillait en ce moment même à un acte à ce sujet (proposant de stocker ces objets au Département des mystères en attendant que la source de leur pouvoir soit trouvée et annihilée).

Mais en attendant, ce que le contribuable sorcier ignorait ne pouvait pas l'atteindre…

.

.

.

.

\- Pauvre Dumbledore… j'ai entendu qu'il était déjà obligé de chercher des professeurs pour l'an prochain… déjà qu'il avait eu un mal fou à trouver un remplacement à Doge, alors maintenant, le prof de Divination…

\- Oxville ? Alors, tu en sais plus sur lui ? demanda Alice.

\- Il a fait une thèse en Arithmancie qui liait parenté magique et puissance magique… rien d'étonnant à l'époque où elle a été écrite… mais ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire… un hémocathariste qui ne s'assume pas assez pour s'attaquer à des humains, mais qui emploie certaines méthodes qui ne sont pas étrangères aux Mangemorts…

\- Je ne le juge pas sur ses idées, mais sur ses actes, dit Alice, sourcils froncés. Tu crois que le Directeur trouvera un remplaçant ?

\- Hé bien… les murs de Poudlard offrent une protection indéniable… ça peut intéresser certaines personnes, dans le contexte actuel…

Alice hocha la tête et avala une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à enseigner à Poudlard ?

Lily leva un sourcil.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je peux faire exploser quand James est la seule personne à m'énerver, alors une classe entière ? Poudlard n'y résisterait pas…

Alice rit, mais garda son regard sérieux.

\- Je veux être Auror, mais je crois que, passé un certain temps… si un jour j'ai des enfants, par exemple, je me rabattrai sur un métier utile, mais moins dangereux… professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, par exemple…

Lily la fixa.

\- Tu ferais un bon professeur, je pense…

\- C'est juste une idée comme ça…

\- C'est bien, les « idées comme ça », répliqua-t-elle pensivement.

.

.

.

Remus fit apparaître une poignée de flammes dans sa main et la lança sur le premier Mangemorts. C'était la première fois que Voldemort et ses suiveurs s'approchaient si près de Pré-au-Lard. C'étaient les Abbot, dont le haras était construit dans les collines surplombant le village, qui avaient lancé l'alerte en envoyant un hibou à Dumbledore.

\- Restez près de Dumbledore ! cria Maugrey avait de disparaître à la poursuite de Rookwood (masque ou pas masque, il savait reconnaître le sorcier qu'il cherchait à coincer depuis plusieurs années).

\- « Restez près de Dumbledore » ? répéta Lily, indignée. Il nous a pris pour _qui_ ?

\- Des gens prudents, sourit James.

L'instant d'après, ils engageaient un duel chacun. Le nombre de Mangemorts semblait augmenter à chacune de leurs altercations. Les Aurors invariablement appelés sur les lieux, ne semblaient même plus s'étonner de la présence l'Ordre. A la fin des combats, chacun rentrerait de son côté, sans s'interroger sur les renforts bienvenus que les uns constituaient pour les autres. Ils avaient le même but, ils ne posaient pas de question. Les uns rédigeraient leur rapport au Ministère, les autres soigneraient leurs blessures et reparleraient de l'attaque avec Dumbledore.

Lily évita un nouvel Informulé (un dérivé de sort Cuisant, pour ce qu'elle pouvait voir) et lança un puissant _Stupéfix_ sur son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et ne se releva pas. Lily pivota. Autour d'elle, ses amis et ennemis virevoltaient… chaque demi-tour exposait un dos, un bras… et toute cible exposée pouvait se transformer en dangereuse ouverture pour un maléfice.

Lily entendit trop tard le sifflement dans l'air.

.

.

.

James venait d'éviter un _Impedimenta_ particulièrement bien placé, qu'il soupçonnait Rogue d'avoir lancé, quand il sentit le Sortilège de _Concordia_ voler en éclat.

Il assomma son adversaire avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas et hurla aux alentours.

\- LILY ! Lily !

Il n'entendait plus son cœur. Par Merlin, il n'entendait plus son cœur !

\- _LILY_ !

Et il vit Lord Voldemort, debout devant un corps aux cheveux auburn. Et lui qui criait comme un dément, ses amis qui le regardaient.

\- _Lily_ ! Son cœur ne bat plus ! Il l'a tuée !

Ce qui sauva Lily était que James croyait dur comme fer ce qu'il disait. Et Voldemort y crut.

\- _Oooohh_… ricana la voix glaciale. _Pauvre toi_… Eh bien… Rejoins-la… _Avada Kedavra_ !

Mais James roula sur le côté. Il semblait que son instinct de survie ait survécu au choc.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs, ainsi que les jumeaux Prewett, firent immédiatement barrage entre Voldemort et lui, pour entourer le mage noir. Celui-ci sembla évaluer la situation. La plupart de ses hommes étaient à terre ou avaient transplané, et les habitants de Pré-au-lard avaient choisi de prêter mains fortes à ceux qui protégeaient leurs maisons.

Après avoir lancé un dernier sortilège de mort vers James - qui l'évita en envoyant une poubelle avec son pied dans la trajectoire du sort - Voldemort transplana.

James se releva et se précipita sur le groupe de personnes rassemblés autour de la forme allongée par terre. On le laissa passer. La poitrine de Lily se soulevait imperceptiblement.

\- Salut, beau gosse, murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Comment tu as fait pour… ? Pour ne pas être _morte_ !

Elle leva la main vers lui. Il la prit, et vit que sur la paume blanche de sa main reposait la petite fleur en émail, et le lien d'or, qui l'avait auparavant retenu à son poignet. Rompu.

\- Désolée… faudra m'en offrir un nouveau pour la Saint-Valentin… c'était seulement un Sort d'Ecrasement… mais j'ai au moins cinq côtes cassées, il faut que tu m'emmènes à Sainte-Mangouste, chéri…

Le cœur de James recommençait tout juste à battre normalement.

\- _Par Circé, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur_ ! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous avez une chance de cocus, tous les deux ! s'exclama Peter, visiblement très secoué.

La possibilité qu'ils auraient pu ne pas rentrer avec l'un des leurs les avait tous profondément ébranlés.

\- On sait, dirent-ils en cœur, tandis que James essayait de mettre Lily debout.

\- Ouch ! Cheville et poignet cassés, en bonus, auto-diagnostiqua Lily. _Ferulae_ !

\- Viens par là…

Maugrey dénombra deux Mangemorts grièvement blessés, et les escorta avec deux Aurors jusqu'à l'hôpital.

James mit Lily sur son dos et remonta ainsi la grande rue, Peter ouvrant la marche pour leur éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Les _Avada kedavra_ qui n'avaient pas atteint leur cible avaient tracé des espèces de tranchées dans les pavés, comme si c'était de l'acide qu'on leur avait lancé. Ils enjambèrent ces étranges traînées, comme s'il s'était agi de vulgaires ruisseaux.

.

.

.  
.

_Vous êtes cordialement invités _

_au mariage de _

_James Harry Potter et Lily Daisy Evans _

_qui sera célébré le 21 mars 1979 à 10h _

.

.


	46. Chapter 45 : Choses vues

**Chapitre 45 :** Choses vues

.  
.

.

.  
.

C'était un soir sombre et pluvieux, et pour ne rien arranger à son humeur, Albus Dumbledore allait devoir revoir son frère. L'enseigne de la Tête de Sanglier grinçait dans le vent froid, et le grand sorcier resserra sa cape fleurie autour de ses épaules.

Il avait d'abord pensé à ne pas chercher de remplaçant à Charles d'Oxville, estimant que la Divination n'était pas une matière enseignable. Mais il semblait qu'en des temps où l'avenir paraissait incertain, les sciences occultes attirassent de plus en plus d'élèves… il y avait eu trop de demandes d'inscription dans le cours de Divination et un Conseil d'Administration trop poussif, pour repousser encore les entretiens d'embauche.

Sibylle Trelawney était le troisième médium qu'il rencontrait en une semaine. Les deux premiers candidats qu'il avait rencontrés étaient des charlatans, qui, comme tous les mauvais devins, connaissaient parfaitement les _techniques_ de Voyance. Oh, ils les enseigneraient, mais Dumbledore était certain qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais Vu quoi que ce soit, ils étaient simplement doués pour prévoir la météo et les évolutions du monde politique magique. Dumbledore n'était même pas certain qu'il existe réellement des gens capables de Voir, plus que deviner, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait été intrigué par sa rencontre avec Cassandra Trelawney, l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de la candidate du jour. Elle lui avait parlé de sa famille, et de choses que personne d'autres que lui ne savaient. Or, il était certain que si elle était une bonne Légilimence, il était meilleur encore. Elle n'avait pas pu lire ses souvenirs, seulement lire le monde autour d'elle. Si sa descendante possédait ce _talent_, cependant, rien n'indiquait qu'elle puisse _l'enseigner_…

Il frappa à la porte, et ne commenta pas l'odeur de bouc qui emplissait l'endroit. Les traits d'Alberforth se crispèrent quand il le vit, mais il fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble, et le traita avec la froideur qu'il témoignait à tous ceux de ses clients qui n'étaient pas des habitués.

Albus repéra la jeune femme de loin. Pourtant, elle ne détonnait pas vraiment parmi la fréquentation éclectique de la taverne, mais sa minceur, ses lunettes et la dose de bijoux qu'elle portait (un trait caractéristique des voyantes, qui pensaient éloigner le mauvais œil avec des grigris tintinnabulants) attirèrent immédiatement son regard. Mademoiselle libellule. Il aimait bien ce mot plein de L.

\- Bonsoir, dit la jeune femme d'une voix éthérée.

\- Bonsoir, répondit aimablement Dumbledore. Vous êtes Sibylle Trelawney ?

\- Seriez-vous également voyant, par hasard?

Ca commençait mal. On aurait dit qu'elle travaillait son ton pour le rendre plus mystérieux.

\- Seulement… perspicace.

\- J'ai fait réserver le petit salon du premier étage - voulez-vous boire du thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit la femme, avec sa voix voilée.

Dumbledore était doué pour faire la conversation, mais il lui apparut au bout de quelques minutes que la femme assise en face de lui n'avait pas le moindre don de voyance. Seulement un CV et une expérience petite comme une cacahouète, un goût pour le xérès et la nécessité de trouver rapidement un toit.

Il allait poliment prendre congé, prétextant une réunion du professorat, quand Sibylle Trelawnay se figea dans son fauteuil. Dumbledore attendit patiemment qu'elle lui délivre la prédiction qui le ferait changer d'avis.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Son regard d'abord indulgent se fit bientôt attentif.

Peu de gens dans la condition de cette femme (sans abri, fortune ou famille pour la protéger) oseraient prétendre Voir l'avenir de Lord Voldemort. A moins d'être particulièrement imprudente, ou inconsciente...

\- … quand le huitième mois mourra…

Dumbledore sentit aussitôt la présence de l'intrus. La voix forte d'Alberforth explosa dans le couloir en une série de sorts, mais Dumbledore continua à écouter ce que Trelawney disait – son frère saurait s'occuper de l'espion.

\- … tant que l'autre survit, souffla la femme.

Puis elle s'évanouit. Dumbledore tenta deux _Enervate, _sans succès.

\- Malaise vagal, grommela Alberforth dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette fille est là depuis hier, et elle n'a toujours pas commandé à manger…

\- Où est l'homme qui était caché là ?

Alberforth se renfrogna.

\- 'M'a échappé. Il s'est transformé en chauve-souris, et il y a tellement de trous ici…

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Se disputer avec son frère ne l'avait jamais amené à rien. Il se tourna plutôt vers la jeune femme évanouie et lui tapota la main, pendant qu'elle ouvrait un œil vitreux.

\- Je peux commander un repas, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Faudra payer… dit Alberforth.

\- Bien entendu, dit aimablement son frère.

La minute d'après, il annonçait à l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Cassandra Trelawney qu'elle travaillerait à Poudlard au mois de septembre suivant. La pauvre fille faillit de nouveau tourner de l'œil.

.

.  
.

\- Une véritable _prophétie_, Maître… je sais en reconnaître une, quand j'en entends une…

Voldemort l'écouta en caressant doucement ses lèvres. Le seul médium qu'il ait jamais consulté dans sa vie était devenu pâle comme un linge en voyant son avenir. Preuve que ce qu'il avait Vu était ce que Voldemort voulait. La Terreur. Pour le pouvoir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait envoyé Rogue qu'en repérage. Dumbledore était ridiculement inconscient, en ce qui concernait sa sécurité… Il acceptait de rencontrer n'importe qui, à n'importe quel endroit, pourvu qu'il désire devenir professeur de Divination… Idéal pour qu'un _accident_ arrive… Mais si cette Trelawney était engagée, Voldemort ne pourrait pas envoyer un de ses hommes tuer Dumbledore, déguisé en candidat au poste de Divination.

Severus n'aurait cependant pas totalement échoué, si les mots qu'il avait entendus étaient vrais… La descendante de Cassandra Trelawney… ça pouvait être vrai…

\- Il l'a engagée ? La fille, il l'a engagée ?

Il y eut un crac sonore, et Elyon Meliflua apparut un peu plus loin, dans la forêt où Voldemort et Severus avaient convenu de se retrouver.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai été repéré avant la fin de l'entretien… admit Severus.

\- Dumbledore l'a engagée, dit Elyon, en retirant sa cape. Je reviens de la Tête de Sanglier. Il semblerait que Dumbledore aussi pense qu'elle ait Vu quelque chose. Il lui a offert le poste, et surtout le logis jusqu'en septembre. Elle sera surveillante à Poudlard jusque-là.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop troublé pour rappeler à sa dernière recrue qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole sans y être invité. Si Dumbledore aussi le pensait…

Qu'importait… cet homme, dont parlait la prophétie… cet homme qui _pourrait_ le défier et le vaincre, n'était peut-être pas encore né… et s'il naissait… un enfant était bien facile à atteindre.

\- Je veux qu'on me donne une liste des sorciers susceptibles d'être cet enfant. Vous deux seulement. Personne d'autres ne doit savoir.

Severus lança un regard mauvais à Juliette (il était légèrement jaloux qu'elle lui vole la vedette), mais ils acquiescèrent.

Severus transplana. Voir son maître s'inquiéter pour une simple prédiction le troublait. Lui méprisait la Divination. Il préférait les sciences magiques comme les Potions ou l'Arithmancie. Le manque de précision y était inconcevable, les devinettes aussi. Avoir peur de l'ombre d'un enfant, quand on était le plus grand mage de tous les temps… c'en était navrant.

Et puis, de quoi se mêlait cette Meliflua ?

Non, soyons honnêtes, elle était efficace. Et intelligente.

La raison pour laquelle il était vraiment en colère, ces temps-ci, était que James Potter avait réussi là où lui avait échoué.

.

.  
.

Slughorn regarda d'un air consterné sa maison familiale. La Bibliothèque entière avait été retournée. Dumbledore avait eu raison de le prévenir… tous ses précieux ouvrages mis à terre sans le moindre soin… dire que certains volumes étaient dans sa famille depuis des générations… Il allait remettre en place les rayons, par quelques coups de baguette magique, quand le doute l'assaillit.

Si Dumbledore savait, c'était parce qu'il surveillait les agissements d'un certain sorcier, qui avait mal tourné. Le sorcier en question avait été leur élève à tous deux, sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Si Dumbledore soupçonnait Voldemort d'être venu ici, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il cherchait… ou si ?

Slughorn tourna son regard vers la section de ses livres familiaux qui était la plus noire… Lui-même n'avait pas pu finir certains livres, et il avait donné la plupart à Poudlard, pour s'en débarrasser… ou les cacher, car certains de ces livres avaient résistés au feu et à tous ses efforts pour les détruire. Mais il y en avait un… une pièce rare… il doutait qu'il en existe plus de deux dans toute l'Angleterre. Un à Poudlard, un chez lui…

Il avala difficilement sa salive, et mit de l'ordre dans les rayons. Parmi les trois livres qui manquaient dans sa bibliothèque, il y avait indéniablement celui qui traitait des Horcruxes.

Personne ne devait savoir. _Personne_.

Il se concentra. Il ne tenterait pas un simple sort d'oubli – ça n'avait jamais été son fort, et il avait encore besoin de sa mémoire. Mais modifier, ça il pouvait.

Il posa sa baguette sur sa tempe.

.

.

.

.

Lord Voldemort ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il alla chercher la chevalière des Gaunt.

Où la cacher ?

Un endroit que personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait.

La Grotte.

La grotte où ses « amis » de l'orphelinat avaient tenté de le perdre. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait été effrayé jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit… Oui… bel endroit…

Bellatrix. Il prendrait Bellatrix avec lui. Elle pourrait apporter l'elfe de sa famille. Severus lui cachait encore trop son esprit pour qu'il puisse lui révéler le secret de sa longévité. Et Lucius. Oui, Lucius lui était indéniablement fidèle – car sa loyauté s'appuyait sur le ferment le plus puissant - la crainte, et les convictions partagées.

.

.  
.

Narcissa Malfoy sursauta. Lucius venait de rentrer.

Elle l'entendit monter les marches de l'antique escalier du Manoir Malfoy, suspendre sa cape dans l'antichambre, et entrer.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et se passa une main tremblante sur son front. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, dans l'obscurité, mais elle savait qu'il était effrayé.

\- J'ai vu des _choses_, cette nuit, Narcissa… Il connait des choses plus noires que je ne l'aurai cru… Il est… Il est indestructible. _Invincible_.

\- Alors tu dois être de son côté, dit sérieusement sa femme.

Puis elle se redressa, une main plaquée sur son ventre douloureux.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

La détresse sur son visage fit oublier à Lucius sa nuit.

\- Narcissa… ? … en-encore ?

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait déjà fait une fausse-couche. Voldemort n'avait pas été ravi que deux Sangs-purs comme eux montrent cette faiblesse, alors pour cette deuxième grossesse, ils n'avaient rien dit. Et le sort s'acharnait encore sur eux.

.

.  
.

Lily venait de prendre sa garde à Sainte-Mangouste quand Narcissa Malfoy y fut admise en urgence.

Lily n'avait pas peur du sang. Pour elle, ce n'était que de la vie qui s'enfuyait rapidement d'un corps, et qu'il fallait arrêter. Mais voir une jeune femme de son âge, de sa promotion même, perdre son enfant, c'était dur.

Elle s'occupa de Narcissa, sans les regarder dans les yeux, ni elle, ni son mari. De toute façon, il était trop inquiet pour être méprisant avec elle. Peut-être même que la voir s'occuper de son épouse donnerait des scrupules à Lucius, la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait face à elle.

\- J'ai appelé la Médicomage qui vous suit, mais elle est en congé, elle ne rentre qu'à la fin de la semaine, alors il faudra se contenter de moi. Votre femme a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut qu'elle reste à l'hôpital, au moins pour cette nuit…

\- Je ne veux pas voir d'autres mamans, dit fermement Narcissa.

Lily se sentit infiniment triste pour elle, mais comprit tout de suite.

\- Non, bien sûr… Il y a des chambres individuelles, un peu plus chères que les autres, si vous voulez…

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Je peux rester avec ma femme ?

Lily acquiesça, et fit léviter le brancard sur lequel était allongée Narcissa jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle observa les Malfoy avec curiosité. Il était évident qu'ils s'étaient mariés par amour. Comme il était évident qu'ils s'étaient mariés par convenance.

Narcissa se faisait souvent cette réflexion. Lucius et elle avaient tous les deux été modelés par leur famille, et leurs idées, mais cet amour n'était à personne d'autre qu'à eux. Ils en auraient été plus _sûrs_, si leurs familles n'avaient pas si visiblement donné leur bénédiction, mais on avait bien assez d'un Roméo et d'une Juliette.

Mr Malfoy dut attendre un instant à l'extérieur de la salle, pendant que Lily installait sa patiente.

\- _Personne_ ne doit savoir.

Lily releva la tête.

Narcissa qui l'implorait. Elle aurait tout vu.

Lily réfléchit. Voulait-elle dire que l'Ordre ne devait pas savoir ? Non, elle ignorait sans doute qui son mari combattait toutes les nuits. Alors la presse ? Ou les autres Mangemorts ? Avait-elle peur qu'on se moque ? Il n'y avait rien de plus triste au monde.

\- Je suis tenue au secret médical, répondit Lily.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, apaisée.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, Mr Malfoy.

.

.  
.

Oh, Bellatrix a-do-rait ces lancés de poignards. Et Sirius adorait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et lui lancer des poulpes.

Ca restait sa grande spécialité.

Mais il ne pouvait pas regarder partout. Lily l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne tourne au coin de la rue sans regarder. Le sort ne le manqua que d'un cheveu.

\- On court ?

\- On court.

Ils entendirent les poignards siffler dans leur dos. Lily pensa à ce qui était le plus instinctif pour elle. La Métamorphose.

Il y eut des petits bruits de chute derrière eux.

\- Des pommes ? cria Sirius derrière elle. _Vraiment_ ?

\- Oh_, ça va, hein_ !

Maugrey les avait appelés en renforts après le signalement d'une altercation entre deux Aurors et des individus qu'ils pensaient être les Lestrange. Quelle perspicacité. La belle crinière de Bellatrix claquait dans le vent comme des fouets, et ses coups et sorts abattaient sorciers après sorciers. Les deux Aurors qui avaient prévenu Maugrey étaient morts, et s'ils ne trouvaient pas bientôt quelque chose pour briser les rangs de Mangemorts, ils y en auraient d'autres…

\- _Amplificatum_, cria Peter sur leur gauche.

Ouh, la bonne idée. Des insectes et des araignées géantes… gé-nial. Ca allait faire fureur dans le zoo voisin.

\- Tu as déjà pris des cours d'équitation ? cria James entre deux _Protego_.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je te déteste, parfois !

Mais elle monta tout de même sur l'énorme scarabée qui marchait à côté d'elle. La carapace miroitante de l'animal ne semblait pas affectée par les sorts.

\- Le mien à un _Protego_ intégré ! s'exclama Sirius, l'air ravi, pas le moins du monde inquiet d'être au milieu de Sorts Impardonnables.

Et puis, James se jeta sur Lily.

Ses mains s'approchèrent d'elle, comme pour l'enlacer.

Sauf que ses mains se refermèrent autour de son cou comme un étau.

\- James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! cria Sirius.

Lily regardait les yeux marrons qu'elle était habituée à voir remplis d'amour. A présent, ils semblaient étrangement vides, et concentrés sur l'action de presser, presser, sa trachée.

_Imperium_ ! voulait dire les lèvres de Lily. _Imperium_ !

Mais elle ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. De l'air, pensa-t-elle en voyant des points noirs envahir son champ de vision. De _l'air_…

Elle eut seulement le temps de voir Sirius assommer son meilleur ami pour pouvoir l'éloigner d'elle.

.

.

.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

Lily garda les yeux fermés. Le sol était mouillé et froid dans son dos. Il pleuvait. Sa gorge lui faisait mal.

\- Lily ? dit la voix inquiète de Remus à côté d'elle.

Elle bougea la main, sa gorge lui faisait trop mal pour parler.

\- Ouvre les yeux, tu veux ?

Elle sentit aussitôt du mouvement à côté d'elle. La tête de James, puis d'Edgar Bones, apparurent à côté de celle de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » voulut-elle dire, mais seul un affreux croassement sortit de sa bouche.

\- C'étaitunSortilèged'ImperiumLily, jenevoulaispasjetejure !

Elle lui fit signe de se calmer. Elle comprenait.

Elle tenta de tourner sa tête vers la gauche, mais Remus maintenait fermement sa nuque immobile.

\- On a appelé Belby… dit James d'un air incertain. On a pensé qu'il saurait quoi faire…

Elle acquiesça. Un crac sonore l'informa de l'arrivée du Médicomage urgentiste. Il tâta son cou (et James ne fit aucun commentaire, signe qu'il était vraiment inquiet) puis prononça trois sorts. Lily n'en connaissait que deux, mais mémorisa le troisième. Son cou sembla dégonfler et cesser de lui faire mal. Elle demanda avec les yeux si elle pouvait parler.

\- Doucement, dit Damoclès.

\- Désolée de te priver de ta seule soirée de libre de la semaine… coassa-t-elle.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu la passer à quelque chose d'utile.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop demander… il y a un autre de nos amis qui a été blessé… dit Remus.

Lily se releva sur un coude. Inutile de faire Apparaître un parapluie, à ce point : elle était déjà trempée. Le blessé était Fabian Prewett. Son nez avait été réduit en pulpe. Et à côté de lui, en plus de son frère jumeau, était assis Hagrid.

Attendez… _Hagrid_ ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le garde-chasse participait aux combats, au milieu de l'Ordre. Lily et les autres avaient deviné qu'il n'était pas totalement humain, au fait que la plupart des sorts ne l'affectaient pas. Elle aurait parié sur une moitié de géant... En revanche, c'était la première fois qu'Hagrid combattait à l'autre bout du pays. Le Lincolnshire n'était pas exactement à côté de Poudlard, et elle savait de source sûre qu'Hagrid ne savait pas transplaner.

Elle se rapprocha de Damoclès, et l'aida à soigner Fabian. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

\- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Impossible… Narcissa Malfoy y est… et elle recevra des visites… ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui, dit Lily en regardant son collègue dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais on ne _peut_ pas l'emmener là-bas.

\- Il lui faut du repos. Et quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse assez en Médicomagie pour lui apporter des soins basiques.

\- Ma sœur nous accueillera, intervint Gidéon. Molly. Elle a été Médicomage… avant d'avoir des enfants.

Belby accepta, et rentra chez lui, quand Lily lui eut assuré qu'elle allait bien. Remus regarda les frères Prewett transplaner à sa suite.

\- Ce Belby… il ne pose jamais de question, quand tu lui demandes de l'aide…

\- Il sait qu'il se mettrait en danger en en posant. Et puis, c'est un échange de bons procédés… si notre étude est publiée, c'est son nom qui apparaîtra dessus, alors il peut au moins me donner quelques-unes de ses soirées.

\- C'est un Serpentard.

\- Exactement. Il sait où est son intérêt à nous aider.

\- Sans parler du fait que tu lui plais.

\- Il sait à qui je suis fiancé, répliqua sèchement Lily. Alors, arrête. Bon, comment ça s'est fini, ici ? J'étais un peu dans les choux…

\- Dumbledore, répondit Alice. Il est intervenu. Elphias Dodge était avec lui.

\- _Dumbledore_ ? Ici ?

\- Il a dû se dire qu'il était peut-être temps de sortir de Poudlard.

\- Il a assez à faire, sans nous aider avec ces… échauffourées…

\- Comme ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait seulement par Emmeline que le directeur s'absentait souvent, et elle savait qu'il ne quitterait pas l'école qui lui était confiée, sans avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire.

\- Tu penses qu'il cherche où se cache Voldemort pour l'affronter tout seul ? demanda Frank.

\- … Je pense qu'il cherche ce qui a pu rendre Voldemort si puissant, et si… invincible, et qu'_ensuite_ il tentera de l'affronter. Connaître son ennemi, tout ça…

James l'aida à se relever. Chacun repartit de son côté. Une fois de plus, ils s'interrogeaient sur le Directeur, sans oser lui poser directement des questions.

Etait-ce normal d'en savoir si peu sur celui dont on prenait les ordres ?

.

.

.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. L'aube n'était pas encore arrivée. Son emploi du temps à l'hôpital avait ruiné son rythme de sommeil, mais elle dormait bien… quand elle n'était pas seule.

James dormait encore. Une mèche folle de son incroyable chevelure d'un noir de jais montait et descendait au gré de sa respiration.

Lily se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle allait faire bouillir de l'eau, mais elle se rendit compte que Mrs Potter buvait déjà son thé matinal. _Oupsie_.

\- Bonjour, Lily, dit-elle gentiment, sans marquer la moindre surprise. Vous avez bien dormi ?

_Etait-ce une question piège ? _

Les yeux d'Helen Potter étaient fixés sur son cou, où Lily savait qu'il y avait toujours les marques de strangulation. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper, elle avait plutôt pensé porter un foulard, en attendant de pouvoir piocher dans les réserves de Gommeurs de bleus de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Très bien… Et vous ?

\- Oui, oui, autant qu'une vieille dame le peut, dit-elle en sirotant son thé. Je réfléchissais à votre mariage… Vous savez, la femme du Ministre, Hilary Minchum serait ravie de me prêter sa propriété sur le bord du Loch Ness…

Lily rit évasivement. James ne démordait toujours pas de son idée de privatiser une partie du parc de Poudlard.

\- Je n'ai rien contre l'Ecosse… mais je crains qu'il faille convaincre James…

\- On parle de moi ? fit sa voix, en réprimant un bâillement.

Mrs Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pieds nus sur le carrelage, un 13 février… on se demande qui a élevé ce garçon…

\- Déjà en train de me critiquer au réveil… on se demande comment elle a pu élever un garçon si humble que moi…

Lily pouffa dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Assis toi, mon garnement… je sais bien que tu l'aimes, ta vieille mère… je disais à Lily que si la résidence du Loch Ness des Minchum lui plaisait, pour accueillir la réception, mais qu'il fallait te convaincre, je serai _obligée_ de sortir mon arme secrète…

\- Qui est… ?

\- Les albums photos. De toi bébé.

James déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va visiter cette merveille ?

.

.

.

\- Lily, même dans le monde des sorciers, on n'organise pas son mariage un mois et demi avant la date ! s'exclama Alice, alors qu'elles remontaient le Chemin de Traverse en direction d'Amorentia, le magasin de mariage sorcier le plus côté de la capitale. Oh, par les crocs de Cerbère ! pesta-t-elle, quand le vent violent retourna son parapluie.

\- _Impervius_ ! prononça Lily sans se démonter. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu jures comme un charretier depuis le début de l'après-midi…

\- _Oh, _je ne sais pas, moi, peut-être parce que mon mari me manque, et que je ne dors pas depuis des semaines, vu qu'il fait des missions de nuit, peut-être parce que ma meilleure amie me nomme officieusement co-organisatrice de l'évènement que j'attends depuis des années, peut-être parce que cette garce de Rita Skeeter sera engagée en juillet prochain au _Courrier International Sorcier_, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle dit dans ses articles !

Lily posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On s'arrête pour un chocolat Fortarôme ?

\- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais…

.

.  
.

Remus jeta un regard dégoûté à la une de _Sorcière Hebdo_, exposée au kiosque à journaux. Leur quizz « Décris-moi ta baguette, je te dirais qui tu es » côtoyait la une de la _Gazette_ (Autodafé de _Ma Vie de moldue_ de Daisy Hookum – le bestseller controversé pour sa position très libérale, dans le débat sur les alliances sorcier/moldu), et le contraste était affligeant.

Il descendit le rideau métallique devant l'_Apothicairerie _où travaillaient ses parents, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et remonta l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas fait quinze mètres, qu'il savait déjà qu'il était suivi. Le premier sort l'atteint au niveau d'Ollivander's. Un puissant _Petrificus_. Il tomba face contre terre, dans la boue, et sentit le sang envahir sa bouche. Il se força à ignorer les rires et les sorts suivants. Les rares passants couraient pour s'éloigner d'eux.

Deux Endoloris. Bien sûr. On n'abimait pas les sorciers dont la pureté du sang n'était pas douteuse.

Puis, le mot fatidique franchit les lèvres d'un de ses agresseurs.

\- Sale loup-garou !

Et ils partirent. Mais Remus resta, allongé sur le pavé, à écouter leurs pas, les battements de son propre cœur, et le bruit régulier de la pluie sur les vitrines. Sale loup-garou. Comment avait-il su ? Il n'avait pas vu leur visage, mais nul doute que peu de gens avaient accès à cette information.

.

Sa mère le vit arriver, la bouche en sang, pour dîner.

\- R-Remus ?

\- Je vais bien, maman…

\- Mais… ton visage !

\- Juste des bleus… des anti-loups-garou…

\- Mais… qui ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'en as pas parlé à la boulangère du coin, donc je pense que quelqu'un a eu accès à l'étude que fait Lily… tu sais, mon amie…

\- Oui, Lily, je vois… mais mon chéri, je ne veux pas que son étude te valle ce genre de …

\- Je gère, maman. Je gère.

C'est ça, fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu gères maaaagnifiquement bien. Regarde ta tête, idiot.

En effet, il y avait plus d'ecchymoses que de peau blanche sur son visage.

Il pensa un instant à demander un Gommeur de bleus à Lily, mais il était presque sûr que, si elle n'en parlait pas à James, elle se mettrait en tête de retrouver elle-même ses agresseurs. Et une mariée avec un œil au beurre noir, ce n'était tout de même pas du meilleur effet.

Sa mère lui monta du thé. Elle, n'avait pas eu honte d'avoir un fils loup-garou, et elle l'avait toujours incité à ne pas avoir honte de qui il était. Alors, il était comme elle. Il n'avait pas honte. Il avait peur. Peur qu'on sache. Peur qu'on l'abandonne. Peur qu'on le haïsse. Peur qu'on le tue. Peur de lui-même.

Cette peur, il la voyait dans chacune des photos d'enfant qui tapissaient les murs de sa maison. Il y voyait un Garçon perdu, qui rêvait d'être Auror, ou d'enseigner, et à qui on avait arraché ce rêve d'un coup de croc.

Mais promis, maman, je le vois, ce garçon fier de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il fait. Promis.

.

.

.

A bientôt ! Bonne rentrée (en retard) à ceux qui retournent en classe !

J'ajoute, parce que la question m'a été posée et que je la trouve intelligente, que Severus n'est pas un Animagus. Mais si j'ai bien compris, un Animagus est un sorcier qui se change en animal _à volonté_, sans avoir besoin de sort ou de baguette, mais ça n'empêche pas un sorcier de se changer en animal (comme Krum et sa tête de requin dans la Deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois sorciers)… j'ai bon ? C'est mon interprétation…:/


	47. Chapter 46 : Stag night

**Chapitre 46** : Stag night

.

.

.  
Dumbledore ne voulait pas compromettre son amitié avec Hagrid, et en même temps, le géant était un personnage stratégique pour l'Ordre et la lutte contre Voldemort. Hagrid avait connu personnellement Tom Jedusor, bien qu'il n'en parlât jamais. En réalité guère plus proches que peuvent l'être un préfet et un élève qui n'est pas de sa maison, les deux hommes avaient tout de même étudié à la même époque, et toute information, même minime, sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la bienvenue, dans la situation actuelle. Selon Dumbledore, c'était dans les détails que se cachait souvent la clé d'un mystère… et les moyens de détruire purement et simplement le mage noir.

Comme toujours, il trouva Hagrid dans son potager, en train de discuter avec le professeur Brûlopot de la meilleure manière de se protéger des Botrucs.

\- Bonjour, monsieur le Directeur !

\- « Albus », mon cher Hagrid, « Al-bus » ! dit Dumbledore, amusé, en se rappelant que lui-même n'appelait son garde-chasse que par son nom de famille (essentiellement parce que tout le monde, élèves et corps enseignant compris, faisaient de même).

Hagrid rosit et l'invita à prendre le thé à l'intérieur.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Liv Figg ?

\- Non, monsieur… mais comme on dit, « pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ! », n'est-ce pas ?

Même lui n'avait plus l'air de croire en ses propres paroles. Liv était perdue pour toujours, tout le monde en avait à présent conscience.

Hagrid posa une théière fumante entre eux deux. Dumbledore tendit aimablement une des tasses, sous prétexte de servir le demi-géant, et en profita pour y glisser deux gouttes de Véritasérum (une surdose pour un surhomme). Dumbledore détesta son geste, mais après tout, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à être fier de qui il était et de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tué pour la première fois à seize ans. Il avait été incapable de maintenir ensemble la famille que Kendra Dumbledore avait passé sa vie à entretenir. Et ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg de ses échecs.

Il faisait ce qui devait être fait. Défaire Voldemort signifiait connaître son passé. Le peu qu'Hagrid pouvait en connaître devait être entièrement porté à sa connaissance. Il jetterait à son garde-chasse et ami un sortilège d'oubli - Hagrid ne saurait rien de son interrogatoire. Mais Dumbledore savait qu'après lui avoir arraché ses souvenirs de collège, les avoir contemplés dans sa Pensine, vus et revus, bus jusqu'à la lie, à son insu, il aurait le plus grand mal à regarder dans les yeux le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard.

.

.

.

\- Il nous faut un espion, disait Voldemort au milieu du cercle de ses fidèles. Je veux savoir la composante exacte de cet Ordre. Qui en est membre, qui fait quoi, qui est le plus redoutable au combat, qui enquête sur les Mangemorts… on ne peut plus se permettre d'autres arrestations…

Les Mangemorts échangeaient des regards derrière leurs masques. Leur Maître ne faisait que répéter ce qu'ils tentaient de faire depuis des mois. Dumbledore était habile pour dissimuler l'identité des membres de son petit gang. Bien sûr, certains avaient été reconnus lors des combats, et d'autres sorciers étaient ouvertement anti-Voldemort, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir une liste exhaustive.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas provoquer quelques « accidents » ? proposa Bellatrix. Après tout, Rogue pourrait facilement approcher la fille Evans…

\- Oui, elle qui va bientôt faire tomber dans le déshonneur la lignée des Potter ! renchérit quelqu'un.

\- C'est trop évident, Maître… au cas où Bella ne s'en souviendrait pas, j'ai déjà tenté de l'avoir, mais l'Ordre l'a trop bien protégée, dit fermement Severus.

Elle lui lança un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'_elle_, n'aurait pas échoué, si la tâche lui avait été confiée.

\- D'autres propositions ? dit la voix doucereuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Maître, s'il-vous-plaît… dit Juliette. Je pense que… je peux influencer Peter Pettigrew pour qu'il nous livre des informations…

\- Peter Pettigrew ?

\- Un ami proche des Potter, monseigneur, dit Rookwood. Il est très possible qu'il soit un membre de l'Ordre, selon nos informations.

\- Il a confiance en moi… je lui plais, je crois… ce sera facile… dit Juliette, d'un air presqu'implorant.

Voldemort la fixait droit dans les yeux, mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle savait que Voldemort l'appréciait, mais elle l'avait déçue lors des derniers combats contre des Aurors. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une très bonne combattante.

\- Ne me décevez pas, Elyon.

\- Jamais, Maître.

.

.  
.

.  
.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

L'intéressé reposa son exemplaire de _Baguettes : mythes et faits._

\- Miss Evans ? Ou devrais-je dire la future Mrs Potter ? fit le vieux mage, des étincelles de malice agitant ses prunelles bleues. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas de plus vers le bureau.

\- J'aimerai avoir plus d'informations sur l'Ordre.

Dumbledore joignit ses doigts fins et posa son menton dessus.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, professeur, mais vous comprenez que ce n'est pas toujours assez… J'ai attendu de connaître suffisamment James avant de l'épouser, et pourtant j'avais déjà confiance en lui à l'époque où je le détestai… cet Ordre est une société secrète, j'en ai conscience, mais… pour que je puisse avoir une foi _totale_ en elle, peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle paraisse moins mystérieuse à ses propres membres.

\- J'ai conscience que vous êtes seulement la première à formuler ce reproche, pas la seule à le penser… Seul Alastor et d'autres me connaissent suffisamment pour me suivre aveuglément, et je vous suis reconnaissant d'être aussi honnête. Alors, à mon tour d'être honnête. J'ai besoin d'une colonne vertébrale à cet Ordre, et je pense que vous êtes parfaite pour en faire partie. Maintenant, je sais que cette… promotion, disons, ne vous satisfera pas, et je veux donc bien que vous me posiez des questions.

\- Que faites-vous quand vous vous absentez de Poudlard ? dit-elle aussitôt, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- J'essaie de comprendre comment sont liées toutes les informations sur lesquelles cet Ordre met brillamment la main. Pourquoi Voldemort s'est-il introduit chez les Slughorn, alors qu'il savait que la maison était vide ? Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il été aux endroits où il a été ? Pourquoi ne frappe-t-il pas plus visiblement, pourquoi préfère-t-il provoquer de discrètes disparitions plutôt que des meurtres « exemplaires » ? Toutes ces questions aux réponses incertaines… Autre chose ?

\- Pourquoi Voldemort s'est-il introduit chez les Slughorn ? risqua-t-elle.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- La famille Slughorn est une très ancienne famille de Serpentard… je devine que l'héritage d'Horace comprend bon nombre de livres et d'objets liés à la magie noire, qui représentent un intérêt pour Voldemort… Ca, c'est facile à deviner. La question est : quel objet voulait-il trouver, et lequel a-t-il trouvé ? Votre ancien professeur de Potions a modifié sa propre mémoire pour que je ne le découvre pas…

\- On ne peut pas… voler des souvenirs ?

\- Non, les souvenirs ne peuvent se donner que volontairement, ou on peut rendre la personne visée folle… Le professeur Slughorn m'a seulement avoué que trois des livres les plus noirs qu'il connaisse ont été volés… il en connaissait le contenu, mais lui-même a décidé de l'oublier, du moins momentanément… et ça n'est _pas_ bon signe pour nous…

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Momentanément ?

Son ancien directeur sourit.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les questions, vous savez… j'ai été professeur, dans le temps…

Elle acquiesça, et rosit, ne sachant plus trop que dire au mage. Alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers de Poudlard, elle avait été déterminée à obtenir des réponses, mais à présent, la placidité du mage barbu était désarmante.

\- Lily, je vais réunir l'Ordre au complet… la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez… considérez ça comme mon cadeau de mariage en avance…

Avant de refermer la porte, Lily indiqua d'un coup d'œil le livre sur son bureau. Elle se rappelait ses propres recherches sur les baguettes – après avoir vu Sirius et James échouer à métamorphoser les leurs.

\- Le gens ont vraiment tort de sous-estimer les _Expelliarmus_, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire du Directeur ne se fit que plus prononcé.

.

.  
.

.

\- Alors ? dit James en rentrant, ce soir-là.

\- Alors… est-ce qu'il est stratégique d'asseoir Peter à côté d'une jolie Potter célibataire? Ce plan de table est un vrai casse-tête…

\- Ton entretien avec Dumbledore, précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

\- L'Ordre va se réunir au complet juste avant notre mariage.

\- Wow. Je crois que tu es la seule personne qui aurait pu obtenir ça de Dumbledore, dit-il d'un ton appréciateur et admiratif.

\- Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça peut être une erreur… si Dumbledore ne l'a pas fait jusqu'ici, c'est sans doute parce qu'il avait calculé que les risques d'une rencontre de ce genre étaient plus élevés que ses bénéfices …

\- Attends, tu es la première à tenir tête à Dumbledore, et tu réfléchis encore trop… Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un restaurant, ce soir… Toi et moi, une musique enchanteresse et un beau brun?

\- J'ignorais qu'on devait emmener Sirius…

\- C'est vexant…

\- Je suis crevée, James… je propose un plateau devant les _Monty Python_…

\- Je suis _vraiment_ le plus romantique de nous deux, c'est ça ?

\- Tu voudras toujours m'épouser après ça ?

.

.

.

Plus qu'une semaine avant le mariage.

Lily était incapable de dormir. Alice lui avait dit que ça arriverait. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle se trompe. Elle avait failli faire une erreur de diagnostic à l'hôpital, tant elle était fatiguée. Elle considéra un instant la possibilité de s'introduire chez les Potter et de dormir avec James. Elle était presque sûre que ses parents ne s'en formaliseraient pas plus que Mrs Potter, mais elle se sentait un peu coupable… James, lui, n'avait aucun problème pour dormir. L'épouser était pour lui l'évidence même... Elle avait besoin de certitude, de raisons, de confirmations, d'analyses, de vérifications, avant de faire un pas de cette taille-là.

Le bruit familier d'un bec toqua à sa vitre.

Elle laissa entrer le hibou grand-duc. _Bonne nuit,_ disait l'écriture de James. _PS :_ _Essaies de ne pas trop réfléchir. _

Au moins, elle était certaine de rejoindre à l'autel un homme qui la connaissait par cœur.

.

.

.  
_Chers tous, cette lettre se changera en Portoloin demain à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Prenez-en soin. Dans la joie de vous revoir, le Phénix. _

Peter grimaça. C'était l'heure de rendez-vous qu'il avait donnée à Juliette… Mais l'Ordre passait avant tout ça. Il attrapa le papier à lettres frappé aux armoiries Pettigrew.

_Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir reporter notre rendez-vous, mais un ami qui étudiait à l'étranger vient de rentrer à Londres… _(c'était fou, la manière dont les mensonge lui venait facilement)_ Je propose un restaurant samedi soir –_ ah, non, il y avait le mariage de James et Lily. Peter tapota l'encre avec sa baguette, un réflexe de l'élève peu doué en orthographe qu'il avait été. _Je propose un restaurant lundi soir pour me faire pardonner… Ton humble serviteur, qui prie pour que tu le pardonnes. _

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, que pourrais-je dire alors que je vais t'abandonner pour le mariage de tes amis… Essaies de ne pas me trouver de remplaçante sur le _dance-floor_, tu serais _obligé_ de trouver un bon avocat spécialisé dans les affaires de meurtres passionnels… A lundi ! Juliette_

_ PS : impatiente de te revoir._

Gloups. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour effectuer un bond dans le temps.

.

.

.  
Juliette froissa la lettre de Peter, et se rongea les ongles. Cette habitude était toute récente. Elle datait à peu près du temps où elle avait commencée à être incapable de se regarder en face, dans un miroir. Peter était un garçon bien. Elle l'appréciait vraiment. Mais elle avait besoin de la protection de Voldemort, et ça signifiait sur-jouer _un peu_ l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui.

Au restaurant, elle l'embrasserait sur la bouche. Oui, c'était un bon début. S'il était trop timide pour oser, elle devrait faire le premier pas. Dommage qu'elle ne le fasse pas uniquement pour les bonnes raisons. Voldemort avait besoin d'informations, et rapidement.

.

.

.  
Lily ne savait pas évaluer la distance parcourue par un Portoloin, mais elle était certaine que le trajet avait duré moins d'une seconde. A voir l'air surpris de James, il pensait la même chose. Elle lâcha sa main pour mieux regarder où ils avaient atterri. C'était une cave très bien aménagée, vraisemblablement sous un cottage de taille respectable. La température était exactement la même que celle de la maison des Potter.

\- Tu crois qu'on est encore à Godric's Hollows ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle formulait exactement la même idée que celle qui avait effleuré l'esprit de James.

\- Dumbledore a vécu ici, il connait des gens… Je pense qu'on est peut-être chez Bathilda Tourdesac, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Très perspicace, dit la voix de Dumbledore, en apparaissant en haut des escaliers qui donnaient sur la cave, un plateau chargé de petits fours dans les mains. Permettez ?

Il envoya le plateau léviter à sa gauche et pointa sa baguette sur eux. Lily et James avaient adopté une position similaire dès le moment où ils étaient arrivés, et ne parurent pas surpris.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda James.

\- En route.

\- Quel est le dernier livre qu'Albus Dumbledore a lu en ma présence ? demanda Lily.

\- L'excellent _Baguettes : mythes et faits_.

\- Pour quelle bêtise Albus Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il pas puni, alors même que le professeur McGonagall voulait m'envoyer épandre de la bouse de dragon sur le potager d'Hagrid ?

\- Ce devait être… le fait de fourrer de radis les narines du perroquet qu'elle utilisait pour vous présenter le Sortilège de Fairaverto ? répondit Dumbledore poliment, l'air de s'interroger sur la qualité de sa mémoire.

\- Un très beau spécimen, dit James, la mine réjouie.

\- Je t'ai fait bouffer ces satanés radis, se rappela Lily, d'un air rêveur.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai jugé la punition suffisante, confirma Dumbledore. Bon, visiblement, vous n'êtes pas des imposteurs.

\- Et nous, on est quoi ? fit la voix de Sirius, qui venait d'apparaître dans la cave avec Peter. Alors, voyons… quel souvenir bien honteux vais-je sortir pour identifier Remus ? Des suggestions ?

\- La fois où tu as trouvé les brouillons de ses lettres à Margot ? proposa Peter.

Lily leur jeta un regard horrifié.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

Peter se dandina, gêné.

\- Les mecs, cracha-t-elle.

\- Hé, j'en fais partie ! protesta James.

\- Tu as aussi regardé ses lettres ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non ! répondit-il, mais un peu trop vite.

Elle tapa du pied. Dès que Remus apparut, elle prit son bras, malgré son air étonné, et l'entraîna loin d'eux (ou aussi loin qu'il était possible dans une cave de 100m2. La personne qui apparut ensuite leur était tout à fait inconnue. Leurs baguettes se pointèrent immédiatement vers la trentenaire en robe rouge.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi ! dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Dumbledore lui demanda quel était son premier animal de compagnie.

\- Une grenouille verte avec une tache violette sur le ventre. Le résultat d'un sort raté de pousse capillaire. A quelle date m'avez-vous recrutée pour l'Ordre ?

\- Un 14 février, répondit le Directeur. J'en suis toujours aussi désolé.

\- Pas autant que mon mari et sa réservation chez Mme Pieddodu… répliqua-t-elle, mais pas vraiment sèchement.

\- Marlene McKinnon, la présenta Dumbledore.

Pendant les minutes suivantes, arrivèrent successivement Elphias Doge, leur ancien professeur de Défense, les Londubat, Caradoc Dearbourn, le professeur McGonagall avec Hagrid et Emmeline (c'était, après tout, un soir de semaine), Edgar, les jumeaux Prewett ainsi que Maugrey et Benjy Fenwick, Mondingus Fletcher, qui parut ravi de voir Sirius, et des inconnus : Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes et Sturgis Podmore, des _quidam_ visiblement très utiles à l'Ordre.

\- L'Ordre au grand complet, « mademoiselle Potter », déclara Dumbledore. Sans compter les indics et sympathisants… Etes-vous satisfaite ?

\- Tout à fait, rit-elle en levant son verre. Santé !

\- Et longévité ! cria Sirius.

Le but de la réunion avait été de mémoriser des noms et des visages, mais, comme souvent dans les réunions de parfaits inconnus, les convives se réunissaient par générations (ou corps de métier, pour les Aurors - à croire que pour entrer dans leur cercle, il fallait arborer au_ minimum_ huit cicatrices visibles…). Pourtant, la dénommée Dorcas s'approcha timidement de leur petit groupe de jeunes diplômés.

\- Excusez-moi, mais… vous êtes bien Peter Pettigrew ?

\- Oui, dit Peter, étonné.

\- C'est juste que… je vous gardais souvent quand vous étiez bébé… je louais une des chambre du haras Abbott, à l'époque, expliqua-t-elle.

L'idée qu'un membre de l'Ordre ait changé les couches de Peter semblait en être trop pour Sirius. Il explosa de rire, et les autres le rejoignirent rapidement.

C'était bon d'être réuni avec des gens dont ils ne doutaient pas, des gens qui partageaient leurs convictions et les mettait en pratique pour le bien commun. Ils n'étaient pas des super-héros, mais des anonymes, qui travaillaient dans l'administration, la police, la médecine, la vente, et pourtant, ils avaient ce _bonus_, ce _plus_ qui changeaient tout, ou qui allait tout changer.

.  
.

-

.

\- Vous allez où, pour ta soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon ? demanda Lily, alors qu'ils traversaient la rue (ils avaient bel et bien squattés le sous-sol de Mrs Tourdesac).

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais « _vraiment_ pas savoir » ? dit James d'un air amusé.

\- C'est juste que … je pense que Peter se sent un peu seul, ces temps-ci… Vous avez besoin d'une soirée entre garçons…

Elle ne parla pas des bleus qu'elle avait aperçus sur les bras de Remus. Elle se chargerait de l'interroger elle-même.

\- Peter sait où trouver les Maraudeurs, dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce n'est pas le seul qui sera encore célibataire, la semaine prochaine…

\- Remus sait où me trouver… Sirius sait où _te_ trouver, dit Lily. Alors que Peter…

Il hocha la tête. Il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Trêve de bavardage. Toi et moi, on ne se revoie pas avant d'être devant le mage-marieur, alors là, tout de suite, je ne veux pas parler de mes amis, mais de _toi et moi_.

Par Viviane, ce qu'elle aimait contempler ses yeux couleur chocolat, lorsqu'ils étaient à seulement cinq centimètres des siens.

\- Rends-moi mes lèvres.

\- Pas envie.

Ils restèrent dans la rue pendant dix longues minutes, puis la voix de Mrs Potter les ramena à la réalité.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous voir, Lily, mais est-ce que vous pourriez dire à votre fiancé que sa mère ne va pas l'attendre trois heures, s'il veut qu'elle retouche sa robe de marié !

.

.  
.

\- C'est bizarre de dire « robe de marié » et « robe de mariée »… disait Lily à sa mère, en attendant qu'Alice et ses amies la rejoignent pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

\- C'est plus simple, je trouve, dit sa mère, en reniflant discrètement.

Lily leva les yeux de son verre de limonade.

\- Oh, non, maman, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ?

\- Plutôt maintenant que demain ! Tu ne veux pas que je ruine tes photos de mariage, si ?

\- Rooooh, dit Lily en la serrant contre elle. C'est moi qui dégoulinerai de mascara, tu verras…

\- Pfff, j'espère bien que vous autres sorciers avez inventé le sort qui empêche ça…

Lily rit. Et se promit de poser la question à Alice. Elle savait toujours ce genre de choses.

\- Bon, où est-ce que vous allez, ce soir ?

\- Surprise ?

\- Avec qui ?

\- Surprise.

\- A quelle heure ?

Lily jeta un regard à la pendule. Déjà un quart d'heure de retard.

\- Heu… surprise aussi ?

.

.

Bon sang ! hurlait Alice intérieurement. Ce fichu marchand de fleurs qui fermait plus tôt, _justement_ la veille du mariage de sa meilleure amie ! Elle avait dû pister le propriétaire jusqu'à sa maison, pour transporter les derniers bouquets à l'église de Godric's Hollows.

\- Bonsoir Mr, Mrs Evans ! Salut Lily, désolée du retard ! cria-t-elle en poussant la porte des Evans sans ménagement, un énorme paquet dans les mains.

Oups.

La famille moldue qui la fixait n'était pas _du tout_ les Evans.

\- Mr Ediwarth et Miss Isold ! souffla-t-elle. Excusez-moi! La porte ouverte, et …

\- Pas de souci, mademoiselle, les Evans, c'est la prochaine porte, sourit le couple d'octogénaires.

Alice envisagea un instant de leur appliquer un Sortilège d'Oubliettes, mais non, elle n'avait aucune envie de finir la nuit au Service d'Usage abusif de la magie, Lily avait besoin d'elle. Les joues roses, elle bomba le torse et sonna à la porte suivante.

Fichue cité minière à maisons identiques. En même temps, ne pas sentir de Sorts de protection aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu frappes ? demanda Lily en la faisant entrer. Tu sais que tu peux entrer comme ça…

Alice ne répondit pas, vexée.

\- Mets ton manteau et on décolle, ok ?

\- Ramène-la en un seul morceau, d'accord ? dit Mr Evans.

\- Pétunia ne veut toujours pas venir ? demanda Alice.

Lily secoua la tête, l'air de dire « ne remue pas cette histoire », et la suivit dehors. Alice attacha immédiatement une écharpe autour de ses yeux, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir où elles se rendaient.

\- Heureusement que je reconnais ton parfum, Alice, parce que sinon, je te jure que ce serait le kidnapping le plus réussi du siècle…

\- Prie pour que je ne sois pas un Mangemort dissimulé…

\- Je prie surtout pour que tu ne me Désartibules pas… maman a dit « un seul morceau », tu te rappelles ?

\- Arrêtes, c'est tentant…

L'instant d'après, Lily sentit les gants d'Alice presser son bras, et elles transplanèrent.

.

.

.

.

James sut que l'endroit où ses amis et cousins l'avaient conduit lui était familier. Où avait-il déjà senti cette odeur de pin, d'humus et de vase ?

\- La lisière de la Forêt interdite, déclara-t-il.

\- Par Merlin, James, tu aurais _au moins_ pu faire semblant de ne pas reconnaître tout de suite ! protesta Lunard à sa droite. Patmol était si fier de son idée !

\- Tu sais combien j'ai dû payer Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte qu'on transplane dans le parc, et qu'on puisse y organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon ?

\- Rien ?

C'était indéniablement une tape de Sirius qu'il reçut sur l'épaule.

Attendez… non, il lui servait d'accoudoir ! James se dégagea d'une secousse, et entendit avec satisfaction son meilleur ami s'affaler par terre.

Il se débarrassa du foulard qui lui bandait les yeux. Et fut surpris de voir que seuls ses trois meilleurs amis étaient de la partie.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Chez Al', en train d'attendre 23h (et leur entrée en scène), une Bièraubeurre à la main.

James allait faire une plaisanterie, mais bientôt ses yeux furent préoccupés par le spectacle des étoiles qui se reflétaient sur l'eau, et des torches qu'on voyait vaciller aux différents étages de Poudlard.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On pensait t'offrir un bol d'air frais pour ton dernier jour de liberté… un bol d'air frais à la Maraudeur, tu suis ?

Il suivait parfaitement.

\- Dumbledore doit nous surveiller, remarqua-t-il.

\- Il a un château entier à surveiller… et il n'a jamais su qu'on était Animagi.

\- Justement, j'aimerai que ça reste un secret...

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard de défi. Depuis _quand_ réfléchissait-il autant ?

Attendez, « trop réfléchir », n'était-ce pas justement le reproche qu'il avait fait à Lily ?

La minute suivante, Remus enfourchait un balai de course et filait à la suite d'un énorme chien, d'un rat et d'un cerf.

.

.

Poudlard. Elle était de nouveau là où tout avait commencé.

Alice lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité de James. A côté d'Alice, Hildegarde, Chiara, Mary, Claire et les autres sourirent, telles les Ergastines apportant le peplos d'Athéna.

\- James te l'a prêtée ?

\- Plus ou moins… J'ai pensé que tu aimerais jouer au fantôme… revoir certains endroits…

\- La Salle Commune ! dit immédiatement Lily.

\- Tu as…exactement une heure avant la prochaine surprise, dit solennellement Alice.

Lily ne prit pas le balai qu'elle lui tendait. Elle avait envie de prendre son temps. De gravir la pente du parc comme à l'époque où elle en était encore élève.

.

.

.  
Minuit sonna à la Grande Horloge. Les douze coups se répercutèrent sur les eaux du lac.

Quelque part dans la forêt, quatre garçons s'arrêtèrent de courir, et se dirigèrent vers les grilles du parc pour y rejoindre les cousins de James.

Dans le château, Lily s'immobilisait, puis rejoignait ses amies, rassemblées près du terrain de Quidditch. Cette fois-ci, Alice la força à prendre le balai.

\- Non…

\- Si ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Hilde', Chiara, Claire et moi contre Mary, Emmeline, Andromeda et toi !

Lily allait répondre, quand elles entendirent les voix et les éclats de rire. Emmeline fut la première à sortir du stade, bientôt suivie par les autres.

\- Hé ! C'était _notre_ idée !

.

James avança le premier, en digne Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les filles, dit Lily, en se plaçant en avant, exactement comme lui. On leur botte le derrière?

\- Un peu, souffla Alice, juste à ses côtés. C'est le dernier soir que ça ne passera pas pour une scène de ménage…

\- L'équipe Evans avance sur le terrain, fit la voix forte de Peter. L'équipe Potter va-t-elle accepter le défi ? Je le crois bien…

.

.  
.

.

« Stag night »... un nom tout trouvé pour une fanfiction sur les Maraudeurs, je trouve… A bientôt ^^


	48. Chapter 47 : Zénith

** Chapitre 47 :** Zénith

.

.  
.

On n'avait jamais vu une mariée aussi courbaturée, pensa Lily. Et on disait que le sport (le Quidditch a fortiori) était bon pour la santé…

A côté d'elle, Hildegarde ronfla légèrement.

Le matelas pneumatique sur lequel Alice avait dormi était en revanche vide. Vu l'odeur qui montait depuis le rez-de-chaussée, elle s'en tenait à ses traditionnels muffins. _Miam_…

Oh-oh… l'allure à laquelle elle gravissait les escaliers n'annonçait rien de bon.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Alice était entrée dans la chambre, avait ouvert les rideaux sans ménagements et crié à la cantonade « Debouuuut, il est 8h, l'opération « rendons Lily présentable » commeeeence ! ». Visiblement, ses alliées dans cette mission auraient préféré quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Sans parler de la principale intéressée.

\- Toi, dit Alice en pointant Lily du doigt, tu files à la douche ! Hilde', debout et vite !

Avec ses yeux injectés de sang et ses cheveux ébouriffés, Alice était trop formidable pour qu'elle fasse une objection… Ou une protestation enfantine du type « Et James, alors ? Je suis sûre qu'il va se lever une demi-heure avec la cérémonie ! Et que tout le monde excusera _sa_ coiffure, parce qu'il a toujours les cheveux verticaux » (c'était _exactement_ ce qui se passerait selon elle). Puis, elle se dit qu'arriver devant un mage-marieur avec un nid d'oiseau roux sur la tête, risquait de faire fuir ledit fiancé - ce qu'elle préfèrerait éviter.

Alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'était plus du tout angoissée à l'idée de ce mariage. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe, vu que le mariage en question se déroulerait dans deux heures.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, en bas.

\- Maman ! On est là !

Oh, par Merlin… Sa sœur et son beau-frère. Lily attrapa une serviette et s'enroula les cheveux dedans. Elle avait vraiment une tête de déterrée… Les matchs de Quidditch nocturnes ne lui allaient pas au teint…

\- Hildegarde, dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de faire de _ceci_ un visage embrassable. De préférence, _avant_ que ma sœur ne monte.

\- Okay, patron, dit son amie, très sérieusement.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Lily se crut l'héroïne (bien malgré elle) d'une de ces comédies romantiques _girly,_ où les pyjama-partys étaient prétexte à des séances maquillage-coiffage-confidences-gloussements. A peu de choses près…

Premièrement : il y avait une robe blanche à l'arrivée de son périple capillaire.

Deuxièmement : la directrice des opérations (aka Alice Londubat) était _tout_ sauf douce et patiente.

Troisièmement… il n'y avait pas besoin de troisièmement. C'était juste moins agréable que dans ces maudits films pleins de stéréotypes sexistes.

Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'une heure, Lily se retrouva affublée d'une French manucure, d'escarpins blancs avec lesquels elle manquait de se tordre les chevilles à chaque mètre parcouru, d'un chignon très travaillé qu'elle trouvait un peu ridicule, de boucles d'oreilles trop longues, d'un collier trop voyant, et d'une robe, qui somme toute, était la chose la plus sobre de tout cet attirail. Blanche, unie, comme taillée d'une seule pièce, depuis son col bateau au bout de ses longues manches et de l'ourlet du bas. Pétunia l'aurait presque trouvée trop classique. Alice la trouvait trop couvrante. En même temps, on était en mars et il y avait déjà une grande échancrure dans le dos. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à s'appliquer des onguents anti-bleus de Sainte-Mangouste, pour que les traces des derniers combats s'effacent de sa peau.

\- Il faut y aller, dit Alice, en regardant sa montre.

Militaire, le programme… mais Lily supposait que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait confié à Alice cette tâche.

.

.

.

James se sentait de nouveau l'âme d'un pingouin. Remus le regardait d'un air amusé se tortiller dans sa robe de marié (une robe de soirée sorcier, en fait).

\- _Non_, elle ne s'est pas enfuie cette nuit. Alice y a veillé.

\- _La crever _au Quidditch faisait en fait partie de votre plan depuis le début… dit James en faisant semblant de comprendre. La fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait plus la force de partir en courant…

\- Tu as tout compris, mon vieux.

Le visage momentanément rassuré de James pâlit en voyant Alice courir vers eux, seule.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Lily refuse de sortir de la maison.

Le visage de James se décomposa.

Il regarda dans la direction d'où venaient les invités. Lily était sensée attendre l'heure du mariage dans sa chambre, pendant que les convives qui arrivaient en transplanant envahissaient le rez-de-chaussée des Potter. Il avait donné des ordres stricts : les rares invités moldus des Evans ne devaient pas être alertés par une quelconque activité ou mention liée au monde magique). Edgar Bones avait bien été invité à la noce (avec ses frères et sœurs, sa fiancée et son fils) mais en tant qu'ami, pas pour pouvoir louer ses services d'Oubliator.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, dit James.

Alice le regarda, choquée.

\- Tu ne _peux_ pas voir la mariée avant le mariage !

James s'en fichait royalement, et voir Andromeda et Ted dans la foule des convives renforça cette idée. Les Tonks n'avaient rien fait dans les règles et ça leur avait plutôt bien réussi.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Il traversa à grandes enjambées la vague d'invités qui convergeaient vers l'église, puis son jardin, et enfin sa maison.

Il se retrouva à tambouriner à la porte de sa propre chambre.

\- Lily ? C'est moi… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il entendit un petit bruit de pas.

\- J'ai l'air d'une pintade ! dit une voix misérable.

\- Comment ça, tu as « l'air d'une… »…

Il se retint d'éclater de rire en la voyant émerger de derrière la porte.

\- Elles ne t'ont pas ratée, dit-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

\- Un peu de compassion… j'ai des faux ongles, attention !

\- Pardoooon, je n'avais pas vu les faux ongles…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, des larmes de rage et d'humiliation dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça…

\- Tu restes très jolie… sous toutes ces choses, dit-il maladroitement.

\- Ce n'est pas _moi_…

\- Merlin, tu es sans doute la première fille depuis des siècles à te faire cette réflexion le jour de son mariage… N'importe quelle fille veut ressembler à une princesse le jour de son mariage, que ça leur ressemble ou non…

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, admit-il. Allez, viens, ou on va se demander ce qu'on fait… ça jase vite, une foule d'invités qu'on fait attendre…

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes.

\- Autant qu'il t'en faut.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir. _Dwing_ firent les épingles à chignon, en tombant sur le sol. Aaah. Sa chevelure retrouva son mouvement ondé naturel. Le démaquillant à présent. Ne laisser que le mascara. Les boucles d'oreilles ? Laissées derrière. Les talons tortureurs de pieds? Idem.

\- Ma mère a laissé des bijoux à côté, au cas où tu en voudrais, dit James dans son dos.

Il était allongé avec nonchalance sur son lit et regardait un modèle réduit de balai voleter au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu vas froisser ta robe… lui dit Lily.

\- Ca fera plus naturel aussi…

\- C'est vrai que pour tes cheveux… ça fait _bizarre_…

\- Ma mère a consulté les plus grands spécialistes pour trouver une Potion Aplatissante adaptée, tu sais…

Lily trouva de minuscules lys en jade qu'elle mit à ses oreilles, et un bracelet assorti avec de petits saphirs, à son poignet. Voilà un objet bleu, vieux, emprunté. Quant à l'objet neuf, que la tradition voulait qu'elle porte, elle avait la robe. Parfait.

\- Prête ?

Elle attrapa sa main.

.

.

Arriver en retard à son propre mariage, ça ne se faisait pas, pensa Pétunia Dursley en voyant sa sœur arriver dans l'église.

Arriver en retard à son propre mariage, en courant, _et_ décoiffé, ça ne se faisait pas, se dit Minerva McGonagall, en tapotant son chignon parfaitement lisse.

Arriver en retard à son propre mariage, en courant, et décoiffé, _c'est-à-dire_ en confrontant aux lois de la pesanteur une Potion Aplatissante extrêmement chère, ça ne se faisait pas, songea Mrs Potter, en pensant à son investissement ruiné par deux coups de vent.

Arriver en retard à son propre mariage, en courant, et décoiffés, _c'est-à-dire_ en ayant ruiné une heure de travail, ça ne se faisait pas, grimaça Hildegarde, qui avait été la responsable personnelle du maquillage.

Arriver en retard, en courant, et décoiffés, à son propre mariage, c'était coool, décréta Sirius, qui attendait à l'avant de l'église, en tant que témoin de James.

Arriver en retard, en courant, et décoiffés, à son propre mariage, et en être_ fier_, c'était beau, pensa Alice, pas le moins du monde étonnée que tout son programme soit ainsi court-circuité.

Le mage-marieur grimaçait drôlement. Habituellement, le marié attendait sa future femme au niveau de l'autel, comme dans le cérémonial moldu… Alors, voir les deux intéressés débarquer en courant, mains dans la main, et s'arrêter essoufflés et échevelés devant lui, avait de quoi surprendre. Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance, mais le mage-marieur ne se démonta pas.

\- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour…

Lily et James se fixaient, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils portaient un regard nouveau l'un sur l'autre, plus tendre peut-être. Elle se dit qu'elle avait en fait toujours su qu'il ne serait pas de passage dans sa vie. Il était, après tout, le garçon qui l'avait attendu, malgré les six ans de mépris et de réprobation qu'elle avait mis en travers de sa route, sans abandonner.

Ce mariage, c'était un pas de plus ensemble, ni la ligne d'arrivée, ni le point de départ, seulement un pas de plus, ensemble.

.

Lily sentit le Sortilège de Concordia se remettre en place, au moment où l'alliance entoura son annulaire. James lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, en retrouvant la pulsation familière de son cœur.

James se rendit compte qu'en toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas accordé un regard à la robe de mariée de Lily – il avait été bien trop occupé à observer le visage de sa fiancée, pour déterminer si elle allait dire oui ou non… C'était étrange, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire était que sa robe avait les courbes des pétales de lys. Elle, ou Lily. Ou peut-être que ça revenait au même.

\- … Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. 

Leurs témoins (Sirius et Mrs Potter pour James, Alice et Remus pour Lily) échangeaient des regards amusés.

Ce furent sans doute Andromeda et Frank qui initièrent les applaudissements. James et Lily se retournèrent, un petit sourire pas vraiment gêné aux lèvres, et remplirent leurs poumons de la joie de leurs amies, comme une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il y eut quelques sifflements et quolibets (Sirius ?), puis ils signèrent le registre, pendant que les invités faisaient un rang d'honneur à la sortie. Lily n'aurait jamais pensé que se prendre du riz à la figure fasse aussi mal… sans parler des grains qui avaient rejoint son décolleté… ça allait être très désagréable pour danser, et en même temps, elle ne tenait pas à tenter un Sort de Disparition dans cette zone de son anatomie.

Le photographe – un collège d'Arthur Weasley – cliquetait autour d'eux, et Lily était certaine qu'ils auraient un magnifique sourire sur ces photos.

\- En avant vers le Loch ! cria quelqu'un.

Comme un chien qui répond à l'appel de son maître, un bus d'un violet criard apparut à côté de l'église. Il y eut quelques soupirs (sans doute de la part de ceux qui avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voyager par _Magicobus_) et Edgard Bones leva les yeux au ciel. Les Sortilèges de Confusion allaient fuser, avec tous les invités moldus présents. Mais il s'en occuperait _après_ que lesdits invités se rendent compte que le bus allait les faire transplaner jusqu'en Ecosse.

.

.

.  
La propriété des Minchum était idéale. Un grand parc, une terrasse et une salle de bal, tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Même le temps écossais semblait leur faire une faveur aujourd'hui. Certes, le soleil restait voilé par les nuages, mais il ne pleuvait pas, et la température de l'air était tout à fait acceptable.

\- De quel lac s'agit-il, déjà ? demanda Marjorie Dursley à Lily.

Bien entendu… Tous ses moldus auraient reconnu le Loch Ness, si leur raison ne leur interdisait de supposer qu'ils avaient _pu_ effectuer plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en quelques minutes.

\- Heu… le lac d'Emeraude, je crois … le lac est plus petit qu'il n'y paraît, vous savez, il n'apparait pas sur la plupart des cartes…

\- Joli, en tout cas, dit Marge, tout à fait satisfaite par cette explication.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant son bouledogue lever la patte sur un magnifique pot de fleurs.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais rejoindre mon mari.

La vieille fille hocha la tête et retourna voir Molaire.

Lily adressa sourire sur sourire, sur son chemin, mais finit par trouver Remus, puis James, qui mesuraient une tête de plus que la plupart des convives.

\- Coucou ! dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Rebonjour, madame mon épouse !

\- Oh, arrête ça, on est en 1979, tu te trompes de siècle…

\- Oh, vous savez, de mon temps… dit Mrs Potter, en riant.

Lily venait juste de remarquer que James portait des boutons de manchette en forme de lions dorés.

\- Quoi ? dit-il, en suivant son regard. Je soutiens ma propre équipe même après l'avoir quittée !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait.

Autour d'eux, la réception se passait plutôt bien. Enfin…

Un serveur avait eu le malheur de dire à Pétunia que ce qu'elle avait mangé était du tartare de dragon, et ce ne fut pas la seule bourde de la journée. Nymphadora décida par exemple qu'elle devait faire honneur à la « princesse » du jour, en donnant à ses cheveux une belle couleur auburn. Au milieu d'une tablée d'invités moldus et sorciers (Ted étant là pour faire médiateur entre les deux mondes).

A côté, Molly Weasley proposait à Andy ses services de garde d'enfant, dont elle aurait besoin, si elle était engagée (il y avait de grandes chances) à Sainte-Mangouste ou dans un autre hôpital magique. Plus loin, les anciens et actuels élèves de Poudlard se retrouvaient. Amélia alla embrasser ses frères aînés et fut introduite auprès de plusieurs Aurors comme la petite sœur d'Edgar. Chiara et Xenophilius (tous les deux plus minces et bronzés que d'habitude) racontaient leur voyage en Patagonie, et comment Xenophilius l'avait demandée en mariage au cours d'une cérémonie tribale. Ils pensaient tous à l'absence de Liv, et de Basile, mais ça ne les empêchait plus de sourire.

Alice faisait les présentations entre Augusta Londubat et les Evans. Frank et son père parlaient avec les Prewett et Timothy Bones, dont la compagne arborait une petite, mais visible, bague de fiançailles.

Et puis, il y eut le discours de Sirius. Les témoins l'en avaient unanimement désigné responsable.

Il fit mine de se racler la gorge.

\- Je vais vous parler aujourd'hui de deux personnes un peu…? (il fit mine de chercher ses mots) Je ne sais pas vraiment comment les décrire. C'est l'histoire d'une tête de cochon et d'un amateur de causes perdues? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, James Potter avait toujours aimé les blondes très maquillées…

James rougit violemment. Lily le regarda en souriant. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à s'en prendre plein la figure, le jour de leur mariage.

\- _Et puis_, le jour de notre entrée au collège, il a croisé Lily Evans. Enfin, « croisé » est un doux mot. Il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Premièrement, une parfaite inconnue lui avait sauté à la gorge, alors qu'il faisait seulement une de ses mauvaises blagues habituelles. Deuxièmement, il en est tombé follement amoureux. Oh, allez, James, tu peux l'avouer maintenant…

\- Mais je l'avoue ! rit-il.

\- Donc, il a poursuivi cette tornade rousse pendant… plus de cinq ans, en se prenant porte, tarte à la crème, livre – dont un bien lourd, je me souviens - insultes, et je crois, une innocente grenouille, à la figure… (Si vous vous demandiez pourquoi son nez était un peu dévié vers la gauche, sachez que ça n'a rien à voir avec un prétendu Cognard…). Alors qu'en fait, elle l'a _toujours_ aimé : elle refusait seulement de l'admettre…

\- Wow, arrête la propagande Potter, Sirius, c'est tout à fait faux – _mais_, dit Lily, en se tournant vers les invités, c'est bien la version que _nous_ vous encouragerons à donner à notre progéniture…

Il y eut quelques rires.

\- Et après avoir vu mon meilleur ami se manger porte, tarte à la crème, livre, insultes – et grenouille, je maintiens, continua Sirius, il a eu gain de cause. Miss Evans a cédé à ses avances.

\- Tu me fais passer pour un psychopathe, Patmol… grommela James, de manière tout à fait audible.

\- Tu étais _un peu_ obsessionnel à son sujet, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Et _aujourd'hui_, on en est là, conclut-il. C'est une bonne leçon pour nous tous, non ? Il paraît qu'il faut toujours finir une histoire par une morale…

\- Ce n'était même pas une règle stricte au XVIIe siècle, Black…

\- _Dooonc_… une morale : accrochez-vous !

La musique et les spots de la piste de danse s'allumèrent au même moment.

\- Parce que maintenant, ça va swinguer !

James éclata de rire.

\- C'était ce qu'on appelle une « transition » ! dit Sirius, tout fièrement.

\- Ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble, rit Lily, avant de serrer Sirius dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- _Merci_, Sirius.

\- Et tu la laisses embrasser d'autres hommes que toi, Cornedrue !? fit Sirius, l'air faussement scandalisé.

Il était très touché, en réalité.

\- Tu es vraiment content que j'épouse James ? demanda Lily.

Elle attendait une réponse sincère, il le voyait.

\- C'est évident, non ? dit Sirius.

C'était pourtant très simple, selon lui.

\- Lily heureuse = James heureux = Sirius heureux, l'équation n'est pas plus compliquée que ça, sourit-il sincèrement.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a appris un nouveau mot, sourit Lily avec indulgence. « E-qua-tiiii-on »…

James leva les yeux au ciel, mais Lily et Sirius le regardèrent en riant.

\- Quoi ? fit James. Vous êtes amis, maintenant ?

\- Amis ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Sirius à Lily.

\- Peuh, ne t'envoies pas trop vite des roses, rit-elle.

\- Bouhouhou, Jamsie, console-moi… Tu vois sa vraie nature, à présent ? s'exclama Sirius. Incroyablement crueeeelle ! Fuis pendant qu'il en est encore temps, je la retiens !

\- Va plutôt faire ta démonstration sur la piste de danse, rit-il.

Avant de partir, cependant, Sirius murmura à son meilleur ami :

\- Tu sais, Cornedrue, Lily est la seule fille que les Maraudeurs auraient trouvée digne de toi. Tu connais les _Trois Mousquetaires_ ? Ca parle de _quatre_ mecs. Les Maraudeurs ? Même histoire. On est quatre garçons, mais ça a toujours parlé de cinq personnes. Lily a toujours fait partie de l'histoire.

.

.  
.

James et Lily regardaient Emmeline et Sirius s'engager dans un tango endiablé, au milieu de la piste de danse. Pétunia et Vernon et leur « sage » valse les observaient avec mépris.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre fille, hein ? glissa Lily à James. La française, et les autres, il les a inventées pour qu'Emmeline ne se doute de rien ?

James hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être un peu pour son ego aussi. Vous dansez, Mrs Potter ?

Lily commençait à vraiment aimer qu'on l'appelle comme ça, féministe ou pas.

\- Très mal, Mr Potter, mais il paraît que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie la dernière fois…

\- Mes pieds en grimacent encore, mais je suis prêt à vous donner une nouvelle chance, rit James.

A côté d'eux, Peter tentait timidement d'inviter Marge à danser (elle aurait dit oui, si quelqu'un avait accepté de garder son horrible molosse) et Mr Evans faisait danser Mrs Potter, qui, malgré sa canne et son âge, avait la grâce d'une jeune fille (sans doute le fruit de son éducation, et des Bals de Noël du Ministère). Dumbledore valsait avec le professeur McGonagall (Lily se demanda sincèrement ce que les rares Moldus invités pensaient de leur accoutrement – une robe de soirée à carreaux pour le professeur de Métamorphose, une robe violette à hirondelles argentées pour le mage barbu… qui ne s'était bien sûr pas rasé pour l'occasion).

\- Tu crois que Remus s'ennuie ? demanda James.

Lily regarda l'heure qu'il était.

\- Plus pour longtemps, alors, sourit-elle avec malice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? dit-il avec indulgence.

\- Un peu avancer les choses…

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, la silhouette d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains apparaissait dans le parc de la propriété. Lily et James observèrent Remus. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, mais aussitôt qu'il repéra sa silhouette, il pâlit un peu. Mais il avait l'air, en même temps, très heureux de la voir.

\- Alors ils sont ensemble ? leur glissa Alice, avant qu'un nouveau pas de valse ne l'emmène loin d'eux.

\- Juste amis, dit Frank avec son œil perspicace d'Auror.

Lily acquiesça.

.

La musique s'arrêta, remplacée par les premières notes de « Be my baby » des Ronettes, et ils en profitèrent pour s'asseoir un peu. James se fit aussitôt harpaguer par les sœurs Jones, qui voulaient lui remettre son cadeau de mariage en personne (deux places pour la finale de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui se jouerait en juillet 1980). Mrs Potter se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté de Lily, alors que les parents Evans se mettaient à danser. Lily savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas longtemps à une danse avec son père.

Mrs Potter n'avait jamais caché à Lily qu'elle la trouvait très divertissante… en particulier, quand elle tentait de reprendre l'éducation de James en main…

\- Je sais que je l'ai trop gâté, lui dit-elle, en regardant sa grande perche de fils saluer d'autres amis. Mais vous verrez Lily, lorsque vous aurez votre premier enfant…

Lily rougit violemment. Bien sûr, elle avait abordé le sujet avec James, mais ils n'étaient pas _du tout_ pressés. Mrs Potter suivit son regard, qui la conduisit au groupe des Maraudeurs.

\- Une amitié fusionnelle comme celle-là, c'est précieux… je me suis toujours demandée si James se lie si facilement aux gens parce qu'il est enfant unique…

Lily ne répondit pas. Un enfant sorcier ne voyait pas beaucoup d'enfants de son âge avant son entrée au collège. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'existait pas d'école primaire pour sorcier, l'éducation de chacun se faisait à la maison – raison pour laquelle Severus avait toujours été si content de parler avec elle...

_Non_, elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas penser à Severus aujourd'hui.

_«… While my guitar gently weeeps… » _

.

.

.

Il eut un chuintement très désagréable. Plus d'un invité se demanda si le disque était rayé.

Lily se crispa, comme au mariage de Ted et Andromeda.

Sirius, qui était à côté d'elle à ce moment-là, remarqua le mouvement qu'avait fait la main de Lily vers sa jambe.

\- La baguette magique dans la jarretière ? Très sexy, mais intelligent, respect…

Elle lui tira la langue.

On apportait en fait le gâteau. Ou plutôt, la _montagne_ de chocolat et de crème, devrait-elle dire. Comment espérait-on que les coutures de sa robe ne craquent pas avant la fin du mariage, si on s'entêtait à lui présenter des plats aussi bons les uns que les autres ? Alice avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

Rares étaient ceux qui comprirent pourquoi, le pâtissier n'avait pas surmonté le gâteau de deux figurines en sucre plus traditionnelles. Pourquoi il avait préféré un cerf et une biche, aux cous tendrement enroulés l'un autour de l'autre.

Elphias Doge fronça les sourcils, quand son ami Albus lui eut expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la forme que prenaient leurs _Patronus_ respectifs.

Les cerfs blancs étaient des animaux psychopompes. Des animaux qui faisaient office de passeurs entre les mondes. Entre le monde magique et le monde moldu, peut-être, mais entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, surtout. Inscrire son _Patronus_ dans cette entre-deux-ci n'était jamais bon signe.

.

.  
.

Margot et Remus discutaient avec plaisir. Elle avait fait remarquer qu'il avait des bleus sur les bras, mais il les mit sur le compte du match de Quidditch de la veille. Margot, syndicaliste et fervent défenseur de la cause des loups-garou, lui aurait demandé de porter plainte. Ce qui revenait à avouer qu'il était loup-garou à un Policier magique. Et à tribunal. Rien qui ne l'enchante vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas cru ses excuses, bien sûr. Elle lui avait de nouveau proposé un poste d'associé en France – son agence avait trouvé des fonds, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter l'Angleterre, pas avec tout ce qu'il s'y passait.

Minuit sonna. Beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà rentrés, sous la supervision d'Aurors et d'Oubliators.

Alice prit les mains de Lily.

\- Tu vas me manquer…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lily la célibataire, qui critique le prétentieux James…

\- Oh ! _Ca_ ? Ca continuera, rit-elle.

Elle serra sa meilleure amie contre elle.

\- Si tu arrêtes un jour d'être Auror, reconvertis-toi dans l'évènementiel. Si ce mariage a été parfait, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

\- Hé ! on n'avait dit pas de larmes !

\- On a déjà fait la photo…

James s'était chargé de leur lune de miel, dans le plus grand secret, et ce, malgré ses heures supplémentaires au Bureau des Aurors. Ne sachant donc pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, Lily avait rempli la moitié de sa valise d'affaires d'hiver, et l'autre, d'affaires d'été. Vivre avec James signifiait apprendre à parer à toute éventualité.

\- On prend la route, Mrs Potter ? dit James en prenant son bras.

Ils enfourchèrent la moto de Sirius, décorée de rubans blancs et de boîtes de conserve pour l'occasion. Vernon Dursley et sa sœur leur adressèrent un regard désapprobateur. Pétunia avait aussi l'air envieux. Elle-même n'aurait jamais eu le courage de suivre qui que ce soit sur un de ces engins, pas même son mari.

\- Ne t'envole pas trop tôt, lui rappela-t-elle, il reste des Moldus…

\- Rabat-joie…

\- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupe de tout pour votre appartement, crut bon de crier Alice, alors que James venait de mettre les gazs.

Lily tiqua.

\- Quel appartement ?! _James_ !

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ?

.

.

.  
.

Voilà voilà… je ne sais pas si c'est très satisfaisant, un seul chapitre pour le mariage de ces deux-là, mais ce n'est pas la fin de leurs aventures, alors pas de panique J


	49. Chapter 48 : Des camps et des valeurs

**Chapitre 48** : Des camps et des valeurs, on peut discuter

.

.

.

\- Je te préviens, James, le premier qui fait une remarque, je le _tue_ !

\- Calme-toi, chérie…

\- _Non_, je ne suis pas calme !

\- D'accord, comme tu veux… mais j'aimerai garder mon meilleur ami en vie encore quelques temps…

\- _Donc_ tu admets que c'est lui qui sera le premier à faire une remarque?

\- Bien entendu.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Et sourirent. Il était clair pour leurs deux esprits que Sirius serait le premier à mettre les pieds dans les plats. Cette certitude aurait dû mettre Lily en joie, mais James remarqua qu'elle continuait à tirer sa valise avec _un peu_ trop de violence, sur le trottoir de Godric's Hollow. Avec de _l'entrain_, aurait-elle corrigé, si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées.

Et ainsi périra Sirius… soupira intérieurement James.

.

.

Remus ouvrit un œil. Il regarda à gauche. Le rai de lumière qui tombait de l'embrasure de la fenêtre éclairait un réveil… qui indiquait 12h54. Il regarda à droite.

Ils étaient… morts. Ou en tous cas, ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Debooooout !

\- Nous aussi, on est heureux de te voir, Lunard, grommela Sirius sans ouvrir les yeux. Mais si tu pouvais baisser d'un t…

\- Lève-toi, espèce de fainéant ! Il est presque 13h !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe à 13h ?

\- L'avion de ton meilleur ami atterrit !

Sirius le regarda, amorphe. Puis une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Il sembla prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pièce… et se leva immédiatement.

\- Queudver ! Debout ! dit-il en poussant son ami du lit, sans douceur.

\- J'étais _déjà_ réveillé, merci ! fit Peter en tombant par terre. Et mets un pyjama, quelque chose… _n'importe quoi_ !

\- Je croyais que je devais m'habiller !

\- Pas au milieu du salon ! protesta Remus.

\- D'accord, d'accord, « en avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil », blabla… vous avez vraiment besoin de vous détendre, tous les deux…

\- Grouille. Toi. articula lentement Remus, les dents serrées.

.

.

Lily n'avait toujours pas le droit d'ouvrir les yeux. James la conduisait dans l'appartement magique (c'est-à-dire pliable à leurs moindres désirs) que leurs amis et parents avaient trouvé pour eux, et aménagé pendant leur lune de miel.

\- Bon… On sait à quoi on doit s'attendre, quand on confie la maison aux Maraudeurs… la prévient-il.

\- A un dortoir des garçons Gryffondors bis, je suppose ? Avec les chaussettes sales un peu partout ?

Il grimaça – elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Lily faillit ouvrir les yeux, quand des bras la soulevèrent de terre.

\- _Hé_ !

\- Alleeez, on suit la tradition…

Bien sûr… porter la mariée au moment de passer le seuil de leur foyer. Si ça lui faisait plaisir … Bien sûr, ce fut nettement moins gracieux que dans les films. Lily était une femme adulte, et pas une taille 36. Il vacilla légèrement sous son poids, et dut pousser la porte du bout du pied, mais il réussit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : vous vous êtes disputés et James t'a lancé un sort, comme la fois où _toi_, tu l'as teint en bleu… dit aussitôt la voix de Sirius. Non, _mieux !_ vous avez abusé des potions qu'ils font là-bas… les cocktails étrangers peuvent être un peu corsés, à ce qu'on dit…

\- Sirius, tu ferais mieux de te taire, dit Remus, depuis le salon, où il fourrait tout ce qui trainait dans un gigantesque sac poubelle.

\- Bah quoi ? On aurait pu penser que deux semaines en amoureux la détendraient…

\- Siriuuuus, dit Lily avec le ton calme qu'ont les psychopathes avant de tuer leur victime. Je suis _anglaise_. Et j'ai une peau de _blonde_. Ce qui _signifie_ que ma peau est peu habituée au soleil des tropiques ! Sache que si James ne me tenait pas, là, tout de suite, tu aurais été défenestré.

Remus s'approcha, indéniablement pour profiter du spectacle. Il était vrai que le teint blanc de Lily, habituellement à peine piqué par trois malheureuses taches de sons, avait viré au rouge vif, et semblait constellé de taches de rousseur.

\- Les Bermudes ne vous ont pas réussi, alors ? demanda timidement Peter.

Par où voulait-il qu'elle commence, pensa Lily en descendant des bras de James.

Par l'île déserte, paradisiaque, mais où il était impossible d'acheter de la crème solaire (_oui_, Lily Evans avait oublié quelque chose, _et alors_ ?) ? Par la fois où James s'était amusé à lancer des sortilèges d'_Amplificatio_ aux moustiques et autres bébêtes des lieux, pour l'embêter ? Alors que les bêtes en question étaient magiques, c'est-à-dire que _l'Amplificatio_ marchait parfaitement sur elles, _mais_ pas les _contre_-sorts ? Ou par la course-poursuite avec des insectes de la taille de _petits chiens_ qui s'ensuivit ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé, décida-t-elle.

\- La cuisine est par là, indiqua obligeamment Remus.

Ah, oui, l'appartement. Sirius lui avait complètement fait oublier la visite du propriétaire.

Spacieux, lumineux, décoré avec goût… non, décoré avec un goût alicien, devina-t-elle. Elle apercevait une station de métro par la fenêtre. Ils étaient visiblement au centre de Londres. Elle se demanda vaguement quand les sorts d'aménagement prendraient fin – autant savoir quel jour elle risquait de se réveiller dans un taudis…

\- La théière est par-là, Miss Tomate ! fit la voix de Sirius.

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour s'assurer que son Sortilège de Chauve-furie l'avait atteint.

Bon retour à la maison, pensa-t-elle.

.

.  
.

Regulus Black était en plein dilemme. Que faire quand vous rentriez pour les vacances, et que vous trouviez votre ami (un elfe de maison, mais qu'importait) Kreattur, complètement traumatisé, après que votre idiote de cousine l'ait forcé à accompagner le boss pour lequel vous travaillez, en mission top secrète? Alors ? Y avait-il une bonne solution ?

Rien à faire, il en _voulait_ à Lord Voldemort. On ne faisait pas subir de tels traitements à une créature qui était déjà légalement esclave de sorciers, donc à la merci de coups et punitions violentes 24h/24, 7j/7, tous les jours de sa naissance à sa mort. Bellatrix n'aurait pas dû s'arroger le droit de l'emmener. Les Black de sa branche avaient leurs propres elfes…

Regulus descendit à la cuisine et trouva Kreattur prostré derrière le conduit de la chaudière.

\- Kreattur ?

\- Maître ? répondit aussitôt l'elfe, comme si des ressorts avaient été fixés à la plante de ses pieds. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Une tisane, un lait chaud ?

\- Je _désire_ que toi, tu prennes une infusion. Elles aident à dormir, tu sais…

L'elfe le regarda sans comprendre. Regulus savait que Kreattur n'accepterait pas de s'asseoir à la même table que lui, aussi, il attira une tasse et une théière à lui, et les posa près de l'espèce de lit où dormait l'elfe.

\- Le maître est trop bon, Kreattur ne peut accepter…

\- Kreattur oserait-il me désobéir ? dit l'adolescent en forçant sa voix.

Il savait prendre une voix menaçante quand il le voulait. C'était une des seules manières d'être respecté dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Là-bas tout le monde était de sang pur - cette distinction seule ne suffisait donc plus. Pour sortir du lot, il fallait être intelligent, ou violent.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement, et Regulus sut qu'il avait gagné. L'elfe ne sentit même pas le goût du Véritasérum dans sa tasse. Etre Mangemort donnait accès à bon nombre de potions…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dors aussi mal ?

\- Kreattur fait de mauvais rêves, Maître, de très mauvais rêves…

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il dans tes rêves?

En temps normal, il savait que Kreattur aurait répondu. « Non, bien sûr, si le Seigneur des ténèbres est dedans, ce ne peut qu'être des beaux rêves… ». A la place, l'elfe répondit :

\- Oui…

\- Sont-ce des rêves ou des souvenirs ?

\- Des souvenirs ! glapit l'elfe.

L'instant d'après, il s'agrippait la gorge, pas seulement horrifié d'en avoir déjà trop dit, mais horrifié à l'idée de mourir. Regulus n'était pas idiot. Lord Voldemort avait dû le soumettre à un Serment Inviolable, pour qu'il ne révèle pas ce qu'il avait vu. Or, si cela valait la peine d'utiliser un Serment inviolable… cela valait aussi la peine d'être découvert.

\- Kreattur, dis-moi la vérité. Raconte-moi tout. C'est un ordre.

Regulus espérait qu'il avait raison. Que les liens magiques qui existaient entre un esclave et son maître étaient plus puissants que ceux créés par un Serment inviolable.

\- Si… si je meurs, prenez mes souvenirs, maître, couina l'elfe, avant que sa langue ne lui échappe. Il m'a emmené avec votre cousine et ce Lord Malfoy dans une grotte sombre, très sombre… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé un endroit inaccessible aux Moldus et aux sorciers faibles…

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans cet endroit, Kreattur ?

L'elfe aussi sembla comprendre que le Serment ne le tuerait pas, et sembla regagner confiance.

\- Un objet précieux… Il a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard _lui-même_, maître ! Mais le Maitre des Ténèbres en a fait un objet plus précieux encore… sa meilleure arme contre tous, même contre la Mort !

Le dernier mot tomba platement de la bouche de Kreattur. Mais pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Regulus, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est eux qui le disaient, maître, c'est eux qui le disaient… je ne sais pas si c'est vrai…

_Un objet qui pouvait contrer la mort. _

\- Qu'as-tu entendu d'autre ?

\- Il y a d'autres objets de ce genre… protégés, cachés… mais je ne sais pas où, ça non, maître…

\- Combien d'objets ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Regulus retomba sur sa chaise, las. C'était donc ça, le secret de Lord Voldemort… Pas seulement une puissance et un niveau inégalés en magie, mais une espèce de _triche_ avec la mort. Une protection, divisée en plusieurs lieux. Il ne connaissait rien de tel. Il ne savait même pas où on pouvait trouver de telles informations…

Voldemort avait pu l'apprendre de n'importe qui… A l'école ? Le Maître des Ténèbres se vantait souvent d'avoir puisé certaines idées dans les livres interdits de Poudlard… Il pourrait toujours commencer par là…

La vérité, était qu'il était plus que curieux. Les dernières exactions de celui qu'il n'avait aucun problème à appeler son « Maître » quelques semaines plus tôt, lui semblaient de plus en plus démesurées. Et inutiles, voir contre-productives. Les Sangs-purs devaient avoir le pouvoir dans le monde magique, et les Moldus devaient leur obéir, d'accord, mais pas comme ça. Ces jours-ci, ne serait-ce qu'à Poudlard, on regardait les Sangs-purs comme des assassins, des terroristes ou les complices de ce qu'on lisait dans les journaux. Certains en étaient fiers chez les Serpentards, mais cette attitude le gênait parfois. Comment être fier d'avoir tué les Eyre ou les Bones, par exemple, et comment plaisanter sur la manière dont ils pourraient avoir ceux de ces familles qui avaient survécus ? Ce n'était pas _bien_. Il s'en rendait compte à présent.

\- Regulus ? appela sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.

\- J'arrive, Mère ! Kreattur ! dit-il en se tournant vers l'elfe. Je _t'interdis_ de parler de notre conversation à qui que ce soit, de… ne serait-ce que la _mentionner_ au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à Bella, ou à ma mère. Entendu ?

\- Oui, maître, dit obséquieusement l'elfe, qui de toute façon, ne pouvait qu'obéir.

\- Le reste de l'infusion t'aidera _vraiment_ à dormir, il y a une potion sans-rêve dedans.

Kreattur hocha la tête.

.

.  
.

.  
.

Juliette l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Peter sourit. Ca ne le dérangeait plus du tout, de se promener en pleine rue en lui tenant la main.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête aux Trois Balais ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il d'un air décontracté.

Comme ça, il pourrait en profiter pour montrer à Rosemary Rosmerta ce qu'elle ratait. Par Merlin, était-ce qu'on appelait la _mesquinerie_ ? L'idée même lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats. Il était ivre de bonheur, ivre d'elle, de cette fille qui lui disait qu'il était meilleur que les autres, qui commençait à _lui faire croire_ qu'il était meilleur que les autres.

Il commanda un jus de pêche et une Bièraubeurre, et ils s'installèrent en terrasse.

Peter repensa à l'été précédent. Il avait passé des semaines à attendre que Juliette arrive à Pré-au-lard. Il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort. Trop peu de touristes. Trop peu de visites. Mais bien assez de sucreries chez Mr et Mrs Flume, les gérants d'Honeydukes. Les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été de gros clients, et Peter faisait partie des rares personnes à habiter à l'année à Pré-au-lard, si bien qu'il était invité à chaque fois que des lots de bonbons arrivaient à leur date de péremption, et que la clientèle d'élèves habituelle était absente, à cause des grandes vacances. Faire des colis à ses amis ne suffisait jamais à liquider les stocks.

Et puis, il y avait les Deux Balais (Trois, aujourd'hui). Il avait un peu flirté avec Rosemary Rosmerta. _Les faire_ _rire_, disait toujours Sirius. Faire rire les filles. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été tout à fait sûr que Rosemary rie _avec_ lui, non _de_ lui.

Et le voilà, moins d'un an plus tard, à la même table, avec sa _petite amie_. Par Merlin, ce qu'il aimait pouvoir dire ça… Bien sûr, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne partageait pas les convictions de ses meilleurs amis, ce serait dur de la faire inviter chez un membre de l'Ordre, où on risquait de parler politique.

Quant à ses propres convictions… Peter était perplexe. Tant qu'il était avec James, Remus et les autres, la cause des anti-Mangemorts lui paraissait juste. Eviter la mort d'innocents, tout ça, oui. Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait Juliette et ses discours sensés, séduisants, sur la place des gens comme lui, des gens qui avaient « objectivement » plus de sang magique, donc plus de droit au pouvoir dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il ne réfléchissait pas de la même façon avec elle, avec ses cheveux lustrés, ses yeux verts de chat et sa voix douce. Elle parlait en démonstrations simples et convaincantes. Mais il avait le plus grand mal à reproduire leur logique bien huilée, une fois qu'il était seul, une fois que son regard charmeur n'était plus braqué sur lui.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Je disais… tu as vu ce dernier article sur Fenrir Greyback ?

Elle avait l'air dégoûtée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les loups-garou ?

Ca l'aurait vraiment gêné, Remus était le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Remus ne se moquait pas en permanence de lui, comme le faisaient Sirius et James.

Elle l'examina curieusement, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Qu'elle avait jolie, d'ailleurs.

\- Je pense qu'ils devraient tous profiter du don qu'on leur a fait. Tu savais que les sorciers gagnaient en puissance en étant mordu ? Non pas que les Sangs-pur en aient besoin, mais… Je trouve dommage que _certains_ loups-garou aient honte de leur nature et la cache, au lieu de la mettre au service de… plus grandes causes…

Peter ne dit rien de plus. Il ne livrerait pas le secret de Remus, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Il choisit de changer de sujet.

\- Tu sais qui j'ai revu récemment ? Dorcas Meadowes, la dame qui me gardait quand j'étais petit… j'ai cru mourir de honte quand elle est venue se présenter… j'étais à une soirée entre amis, tu comprends…

Son rire cristallin s'éleva. Le nom « Dorcas Meadowes » venait de s'écrire à l'encre indélébile dans son cerveau.

\- Je vais prendre une Bièraubeurre, dit-elle. Tu en veux une ?

.

.

.

\- De toutes les personnes avec qui j'aurais pu finir enfermée, il a fallu que ce soit toi ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Hé ! Je ne t'aurai pas choisie non plus ! protesta Sirius. Tu n'avais qu'à pas marcher sur ce… truc !

\- Ce _piège_, tu peux le dire, dit-elle en se frottant la cheville. _Comment_ on va sortir de là ?

\- Je propose d'attendre les renforts… Non, je plaisante… Qu'est-ce que tu as sur toi ?

\- Mes vêtements, mes clés… (elle fouilla ses poches) de la Biafine, mon portefeuille et un plan du métro… des fois que ça nous soit utile.

Sirius ne releva pas la mention de la crème anti-brulûre, preuve qu'il était concentré sur leur mission. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

\- _Levicorpus_ !

Lily allait protester, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était _rien_ passé. Pas le moindre rayon de lumière n'avait émané de la baguette de Sirius.

\- Dis-moi que tu as confondu ta baguette avec un crayon à papier…

\- Nope… on ne peut pas utiliser de magie ici…

\- Gé-nial.

Ils levèrent la tête vers le plafond. L'ouverture par laquelle ils étaient tombés avait disparu.

\- Ca s'annonce mal…

\- Tu as les parchemins, au moins ?

\- Ouaip. Non pas que ça nous aide à sortir de là.

\- Tu n'as pas des allumettes ? Un briquet ? Oh, dis-moi que tu fumes toujours…

\- Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, j'ai cru que tu allais m'étrangler parce que je sortais une cigarette sur ta terrasse…

Lily se pinça les arrêtes du nez.

\- _Sirius_, si tu sors de quoi y voir quelque chose, là, tout de suite, je te jure que je ne m'opposerai plus à ce que tu fasses tout pour avoir un cancer du poumon.

Elle vit son sourire malgré l'obscurité. La flamme de son briquet n'éclairait tout de même pas grand-chose.

\- On est dans quoi ? Un cachot ?

\- On dirait. Typique des Malfoy, si tu veux mon avis… Bon, normalement, il y a un conduit d'évacuation quelque part…

\- Et après ? On ne peut pas utiliser la magie, tu te rappelles ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette pour te changer en un animal, que je sache ? dit-elle d'une voix cassante. Raaah… rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas fait équipe avec Peter ?

\- Parce que tu voulais un corps d'Apollon et un sourire charmeur à tes côtés… dit-il vexé, en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire (un rat n'aurait eu aucun mal à se faufiler hors des cachots).

Sirius balaya la base des murs avec la flammèche de son briquet.

\- Là-bas. C'est à peine la taille d'un homme…

Lily s'approcha.

\- Ta truffe de chien en pense quoi ? Je sens de l'air frais, pas très loin. Mais il y a cette grille… dit-elle en examinant le cadenas qui la maintenait fermée.

Un silence souriant lui répondit.

\- Tu sais parfaitement crocheter une serrure moldue, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu lire le journal intime de ta sœur, sinon ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Dépêche-toi avant que je te frappe.

.

.  
.

\- Ils vont arriver, calme-toi…

\- Ne me dis pas d'être calme ! répliqua James à Alice, son binôme du soir.

L'angoisse le rendait agressif. Et ils attendaient devant le Manoir Malfoy depuis près d'une heure, soit une demi-heure de plus que prévu.

\- On n'a pas entendu de sort, peut-être qu'ils ont seulement fait une découverte de plus, ou… tiens, les voilà !

Les silhouettes recourbées de Sirius et Lily traversèrent la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité et s'approchèrent en effet du bosquet où James et Alice étaient cachés. La première chose qui frappa leurs amis fut… l'odeur.

\- Pouah ! Vous êtes sortis par les égouts, ou quoi ? prononça la bouche d'Alice depuis le col de manteau derrière lequel elle s'était abritée.

\- Les douves, ma chère Alice, les douves… moins romanesque, certes, mais tout aussi odorant… C'était ça ou l'entrée principale.

\- Vous avez les parchemins ?

\- Là… On en a laissé des copies, ils ne se douteront de rien…

\- Dumbledore nous attend à l'église de Rivendell, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher…

\- Il n'y a pas moyen de prendre une douche avant ?

Alice leva un sourcil, plutôt d'accord.

\- On peut faire un crochet par la maison, mais vous avez… cinq minutes chacun pour vous décrasser.

.

Pendant que Lily et Sirius tentaient de reprendre figure humaine (Sirius était sorti par le conduit, puis l'avait agrandi depuis l'extérieur – où la magie fonctionnait – pour en sortir Lily), James, Alice et Frank étalèrent leurs découvertes sur la table du salon du cottage Eyre.

La semaine précédente, un agent d'entretien du Ministère qui espionnait pour l'Ordre, avait eu accès au bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect, Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Même les transactions financières dont il était responsable étaient réglo (ce qui désola Sirius, qui aurait _adoré_ pouvoir le coincer pour n'importe quel prétexte). En revanche, l'espion avait été intrigué par la présence d'un guide de la région, avec des endroits entourés et divers signes écrits dedans. Un code vraisemblablement. Qui, avec un peu de chance, désignait des planques de Voldemort et ses fidèles.

Les papiers qui avaient valu à Lily et Sirius de se retrouver enfermés dans un espace anti-magie (sans doute un bunker hérité des guerres contre les gobelins, qui avait échoué aux Malfoy pour protéger leur domaine) portaient les mêmes signes. Ce n'était pas une table de décodage, seulement des notes prises au fil de la plume, parfois associées aux symboles inscrits dans le _Guide de l'Angleterre profonde _de Malfoy_. _

Quand Lily et Sirius furent fins près, ils rejoignirent tous Dumbledore en transplanant. Le vieux mage avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

\- Voilà les papiers, monsieur… On n'a pas encore pu tout déchiffrer, mais Alice pense qu'il y a peut-être un rapport entre les symboles et les lettres près desquels ils ont été dessinés…

Dumbledore arrêta Frank d'un geste de la main, doux, mais autoritaire.

\- Dorcas Meadowes a été attaquée cette nuit. Personne d'autre, pour l'instant, mais faites _très_ attention en rentrant.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Alice à voix basse. Dorcas ?

\- En sécurité. Mais elle va devoir basculer en clandestinité pour un moment, je le crains.

Lily serra ses bras contre elle pour se protéger du froid. Elle savait que ses amis pensaient la même chose qu'elle. Pour l'instant, les sorts de protection de leurs logements tenaient, et personne ne les avait directement attaqués au travail, mais tôt ou tard, ils finiraient tous par passer dans la clandestinité, si les choses ne se calmaient pas rapidement. Et il ne semblait pas que Lord Voldemort ait prévu de prendre des vacances, dans les, disons, dix prochaines années.

Alice leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ce froid n'était _pas_ normal.

\- Professeur, vous devriez rentrer à Poudlard…

\- Ce sont des Détraqueurs ? fit Sirius, toute chaleur ayant disparu de sa voix. _Ici_ ?

\- Tous ne sont pas liés par le traité avec le Ministère… _s'il_ est seulement possible de _lier_ la Peur de quelque manière que ce soit… Rentrez chez vous, je m'occupe de ceux-là.

\- Mais professeur…

Le Directeur lança un regard éloquent vers Alice, qui tremblait déjà, et Sirius, qui semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil.

\- Je m'en occupe, répéta-t-il.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, un phénix argenté apparu et fusa vers le ciel, où des formes vagues bougeaient, derrière les nuages.

Lily commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle attrapa le bras d'Alice. James fit de même avec celui de Sirius.

S'arracher à la zone d'exercice du pouvoir des Détraqueurs était quelque chose. Mais les idées qu'ils instillaient dans votre esprit ne disparaissaient pas si vite. _Vous êtes faibles_, chuchotaient des voix dans leurs esprits. _Vous êtes trop faibles et trop peu pour les arrêter tous, pour renverser le Maître des Ténèbres._

Et tous étaient trop fatigués pour répliquer à leur propre esprit, qu'_eux_, ne se laisseraient pas _maîtriser_ par les ténèbres.

Pas sans se battre encore un peu.

.

.

Voilà, c'est un peu court (navrée) et je risque de ralentir un peu les publications dans les prochaines semaines, mais promis, je finirai ^^ A bientôt !


	50. Chapter 49 : Les petits mouchoirs

**Chapitre 49 :** Les petits mouchoirs

.

.

.  
Pourquoi Sirius Black courait-il en pleine rue moldue, en direction d'un lavomatic miteux ?

\- Arrêteeeeez ! Arrêtez cette machine ! hurla-t-il en arrivant à la porte de l'établissement.

Les deux étudiants présents le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Par coquetterie, Sirius préféra penser qu'ils aimaient son style. Lily aurait sans doute dit – rabat-joie – qu'il avait l'air d'un psychopathe, à courir après une machine à laver.

Sirius ouvrit la machine qui tournait, ignora l'eau chaude qui inonda ses bottines en cuir et fouilla parmi ses pantalons et t-shirt noir à la recherche de l'unique, de la belle, de la magnifique, de l'inespérée place de Quidditch qu'il avait obtenue au Ministère. Il émergea enfin, le papier plastifié et doré brandi victorieusement, le libellé parfaitement lisible sous les bulles de lessive. Place pour la _Demi-finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch 1980_. Ca ne sembla pas beaucoup impressionner les autres occupants du lavomatic.

Sirius Black se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux étudiants qui le dévisageaient toujours.

\- Ouais. Le charisme, je sais. C'est comme le génie, le charme ou le talent, je ne peux pas vous l'enseigner, désolé, les gars.

.  
Sauver ce billet des eaux savonneuses fut donc la raison de sa première course folle.

Mais pourquoi Sirius Black revint-il en courant avec le même cri de guerre (« arrêteeeez cette machine »), une demi-heure plus tard ?

.

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'esclaffa Lily, en voyant Sirius enlever sa veste en cuir.

\- Oh, pas la peine de te moquer…

\- Que _si_ ! rit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Qui aurait soupçonné les pouvoirs cachés d'un mouchoir en papier ?

\- Pas moi, en tous cas, grommela-t-il avec un air sombre, avant d'attraper une Bièraubeurre dans le frigo.

\- On dirait de la neige qui ne fond pas, rit-elle.

\- Au lieu de te ficher de moi, tu as des conseils de ménagère pour que ma garde-robe retrouve sa noirceur et sa coolitude habituelle ?

Elle fit mine d'examiner d'un œil expert les bouloches blanches qui parsemaient les vêtements de Sirius, puis prit un air fataliste.

\- Ca va vous coûter cher, monsieur Black.

\- _Tant que ça ? _Je suis prêt à tout !

\- Je préconise une brosse à vêtements… dans les 2£, au bazar du coin…

.

.  
.

\- Potter ?

James leva le nez du dossier qu'il constituait sur les Lestrange.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Va à la Cheminée de l'étage et demande à Ollivander de venir…

\- Encore ? Qui est-ce, cette fois ?

\- A lui de nous le dire…

Le Service des Aurors ne sollicitait les services du fabriquant de baguettes que dans un seul cas : quand un cadavre était trop abimé ou défiguré pour être identifié. Car le vieil Ollivander connaissait toutes les baguettes vendues au cours du dernier demi-siècle - et leurs propriétaires. Son expertise leur était très souvent précieuse.

James hocha la tête, et jeta un regard à la pendule. Bientôt 16h. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait peut-être obtenir de partir plus tôt et d'aller chercher Lily à l'hôpital. C'était la première nuit que Lily avait de libre depuis leur lune de miel.

Mais bien sûr, il semblait que la pègre du monde magique trouvât _très_ amusant de saborder ses dîners en amoureux.

.

.

.  
.

Lily était penchée sur une Potion dite « de la Belle au bois dormant », un puissant somnifère capable de plonger les patients les plus instables dans un coma artificiel.

\- Lily ?

\- Oui ? lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Désolée, je ne peux pas bouger, il faut que j'ajoute la décoction de feuille de mandragore, et c'est assez délicat…

Belby s'assit sur une caisse en bois, pleine d'herbes séchées, et frappée aux os et baguettes de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je n'ai pas osé te le demander avant, mais… ces marques que tu avais autour du cou… qui te les a faites ?

\- Personne, c'était un accident…

Mais elle avait répondu avec un temps de retard. Elle ne pouvait exactement lui parler des accidents qui arrivaient pendant les interventions de l'ordre.

\- Si c'est James, tu dois en parler…

Elle le fixa, incrédule, en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Damoclès? Je ne suis pas une femme battue, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. _Mais_ tu sais que… j'aime soutenir _certaines_ actions des Aurors, et qu'il arrive des « accidents_ »_. Ces marques étaient dues à un de ces _accidents_. Je te promets que c'est tout.

Belby avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, à ce jeu sans règles prédéfinies, où il fallait mettre sa vie en péril la nuit, pour la liberté du monde magique, et, le jour, venir travailler le matin pour réparer les bobos de ses concitoyens. Il n'empêchait qu'il s'inquiétait. Et qu'il avait parfois besoin qu'on lui rappelle que Lily avait déjà quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter en permanence de son bien-être. Son mari.

Il sembla accepter sa réponse, et changea de sujet.

\- J'ai relu tes derniers calculs… on approche… si on applique la loi de Nicholson à ta potion de Clairvoyance, et qu'on l'ajoute au napel, on devrait avoir un produit intéressant… malheureusement, pour le tester et voir ses effets à courts, moyens et longs terme, ça va prendre du temps…

Surtout quand les potentiels volontaires ne pouvaient tester leur produit qu'une nuit par mois… Belby et Lily avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à l'idée d'une médication journalière, sur le modèle des pilules contraceptives : le changement qui se produisait à la pleine lune était trop radical et illogique, biologiquement parlant, pour qu'on puisse agir sur lui progressivement.

\- A combien de pourcents est-ce que tu es sûr de mes calculs ?

\- 87 ? Je plaisante, j'ai eu beau recompter, je n'ai pas trouvé d'erreur… après, on ne peut pas vraiment calculer la quantité de napel à mettre, personne n'a mené d'études approfondies sur ses propriétés… j'ai fouillé le Centre de Ressources en Pharmacologie magique, pourtant…

Lily se sentit flattée qu'il ait fait tout ça, sur la seule conviction qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur une chose intéressante, dans ses calculs.

\- Je vais contacter un ou deux de nos amis « à problème de fourrure », alors, pour voir si on peut faire des tests…

\- J'ai réservé la salle 404 pour la prochaine pleine lune.

Elle hocha la tête. La preuve qu'il estimait son travail se voyait dans le fait qu'il ne la cantonne pas à ce genre de tâches administratives.

Elle regarda sa montre.

\- Rentre chez toi, Lily, je surveille la potion…

Elle lui fit un beau sourire, et partit sans demander son reste.

.

.

.

_Ding Dong ! _

C'était le son maudit et redouté par tous les gens qui travaillent de nuit et de jour, lorsqu'on les réveille à 8heures, alors que c'est leur jour de repos. Lily espérait sincèrement que c'était James qui avait oublié ses clés. Mais ce fut au visage souriant de Ted qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour ! Je te laisse Dora et je file ! Bonne journée !

Il déposa sa fille, qui regardait Lily avec un air endormi, son pouce fermement planté dans sa bouche, et repartit aussi sec. Enfin, _a posteriori_, Lily pensa qu'il avait dû tenter de lui faire la conversation, puis qu'il avait abandonné en voyant sa tête amorphe.

_Bien sûr_.

Aujourd'hui, Andromeda passait les épreuves anticipées des ASPICs (en tant que candidat libre) et elle avait proposé de garder Nymphadora, pendant que Ted allait travailler…

Lily se tourna vers Nymphadora. La petite fille la regardait toujours à travers des paupières lourdes, son dragon en peluche à la main.

\- Je propose une prolongation de notre nuit, jeune demoiselle… ça t'ira ?

Pour toute réponse, Nymphdora bailla en grand – avant de remettre aussi sec son pouce dans sa bouche.

.

.  
.

Emmeline suçotait la plume en sucre que Sirius lui avait donnée. Elle avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore pour sortir un peu de Poudlard pendant sa semaine de révisions. Elle était douée pour décoder des messages, et il se trouvait que Dumbledore considérait comme de la plus haute importance qu'ils comprennent à quoi correspondaient les indications trouvées dans les documents dérobés à Lucius Malfoy.

Elle réfléchit de nouveau, corrigea quelques symboles et pâlit. Sirius fixait ses propres notes, sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris…

Elle attrapa la page qu'il observait (la première), et la compara aux tableaux et équations compliquées qu'elle avait inscrite sur son morceau de parchemin.

\- Hé !

\- _Chut_…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit, alors ?

\- Eh bien, le premier mot… le premier mot est « Attaque », dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce serait une espèce… d'agenda ? fit Sirius d'un air dégoûté.

\- Si je le lis bien, il parle d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, à 16h, dit Emmeline.

\- James est sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, se rappela Sirius. Certains commerçants ont demandé des patrouilles d'Aurors… et c'est son tour et celui de Kingsley, le mardi… Est-ce que ça dit où et combien ils seront ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- On devrait y aller.

\- _Tu_ ne vas pas y aller, tu as une cheville foulée… J'envoie un hibou à Dumbledore, dit Sirius.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid, qui lui fendit le cœur. Mais il était vrai que sa dernière rencontre avec Dolohov lui avait abîmé la cheville.

Elle leva les bras en signe d'acception et le regarda sortir de son appartement.

Sirius n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien que la Emmeline qu'il connaissait allait le suivre. Mais il aurait essayé, au moins.

.

.

.

\- Londubat ! Potter ! Vous vous croyez où ?

Alice et James s'immobilisèrent dans leur danse de la joie. Leurs enquêtes avaient permis de démembrer (provisoirement, bien sûr) un trafic de faux balais magiques.

\- Allez plutôt patrouiller sur le Chemin de Traverse, tant que Shacklebolt n'est pas revenu, dit Maugrey. Je n'ai plus rien pour vous de toute façon…

Maugrey n'avait pas besoin de faire un clin d'œil pour qu'Alice et James comprennent qu'il ne leur donnait pas seulement l'opportunité de sortir un peu du bureau. Certes, plusieurs commerçants avaient demandé des patrouilles, mais les Aurors se débrouillaient la plupart du temps pour les confier à la Police magique.

Maugrey voulait donc qu'ils y aillent, eux, précisément. Mais pour quelle raison ? A eux de le découvrir.

\- Bien, monsieur !

.

.

.

\- Houston, nous avons un blessé !

Ca fit rire Nymphadora.

Lily la cala sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et attrapa la trousse à pharmacie placée sur l'étagère à épices. Son expérience en pédiatrie lui avait appris que l'important n'était pas que la plaie soit superficielle, mais que le pansement qui la recouvrait soit à motifs de grenouilles ou de Vifs d'or animés. Et ajouter un Patacitrouille dans la main du patient marchait mieux que tous les médicaments.

En effet, la crise fut vite passée. Lily s'écroula dans le canapé, déjà épuisée. Un petit doigt appuya sur son ventre.

\- Tu dors ?

Lily fit semblant de dormir. Son interprétation aurait dû lui recevoir un Oscar, jugea-t-elle, lorsqu'elle réussit à ne pas broncher, quand la petite fille alla jusqu'à introduire son index dans sa narine pour vérifier qu'elle dormait vraiment. Nymphadora finit par se lasser, et s'allongea contre elle, dans le canapé. Lily sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Nym se redressa aussitôt.

\- _Ahaa_ !

Ted leur passa un coup de Cheminette à l'heure du déjeuner, pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Nymphadora fut ravie de montrer sa blessure de guerre (une coupure de papier) et d'embrasser son papa à travers les flammes vertes.

\- Sirius est passé devant mon bureau tout à l'heure… il avait l'air un peu affolé, parce que James et Alice n'étaient plus au Bureau des Aurors, mais sur le Chemin de Traverse….

\- C'est le jour de ronde de James, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il devait avoir un message urgent, mais après je n'en sais pas plus… Bisous Dora, Papa retourne travailler !

Nymphadora agita sa main.

Et Lily réfléchit. Pendant qu'elle aidait Nymphadora à manger sa purée, elle réfléchissait fort.

James avait des raisons de faire une ronde, mais Alice ? Quant à Sirius, elle savait qu'il travaillait avec son binôme (Emmeline) sur les documents qu'ils avaient dérobés et dupliqués.

\- Nym ? Ca te plairait d'aller voir les magasins de jouets du Chemin de traverse ?

\- Avec le feu vert dans la cheminée qui fait « zoooouuu » ?

\- Celui-là même.

.

.

.  
Nymphadora observait de minuscules tortues, aux carapaces incrustées de gemmes, tandis que Lily restait près de la fenêtre, à surveiller la rue. Aucune trace d'Alice et James. Chiara expliquait à la petite fille tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les animaux visibles dans les vitrines. Son stage à la _Ménagerie magique_ allait se terminer bientôt, mais elle comptait de toute façon se concentrer sur la recherche, pendant les années suivantes.

\- Tu as choisi ta robe, Lil' ?

\- Hm ? Ah, pardon… je comptais en emprunter une à Alice…

\- N'oublie pas le code couleur !

Typiquement figgien et lovegoodien. Jaune. Ensoleillé. Elle s'imaginait déjà Chiara avec un bouquet de tournesols dans les mains (ce serait un moindre mal, compte tenu de son goût pour les plantes exotiques). Lily n'entendit pas ce que son amie ajouta à propos de son mariage.

Son oreille exercée avait entendu le premier sort. Les vitres tremblaient, et les animaux s'agitaient ou tendaient l'oreille, derrière les parois de leurs cages de verre.

\- Chiara, l'appela-t-elle, avant de baisser la voix. Veille sur Nym', occupe-la avec toutes tes super histoires d'animaux… mais _surtout_, ne sortez pas… je ne sais pas si tu as le droit de fermer le magasin, mais ça vaudrait mieux. Je reviens dès que possible.

Et elle sortit dans la rue. Elle lança sur la porte un sort que Dumbledore avait inventé : l'entrée serait refusée à toute personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres.

L'odeur de brûlé fut la première chose qui la frappa. Ça venait de chez Ollivander's. Au niveau de sa vitrine ancestrale, cependant, il y avait peu de dégâts. Elle repéra les silhouettes de Sirius, Emmeline et Alice devant l'établissement. Bellatrix riait à gorge déployée, au moment où elle arrivait. La Mangemort venait de frapper son cousin du Maléfice du Saucisson. Alice, comme Lily, semblait avoir deviné quel serait son prochain sort. Alors elle bondit en travers du chemin de Bellatrix. Lily ne connaissait personne qui soulève autant de haine dans le cœur d'Alice. C'était une fille pourtant calme et bienveillante, par ailleurs… mais _pas_ avec Bellatrix Lestange. Leur inimitié était si viscérale que c'était à se demander si Bella n'avait pas tiré les tresses d'Alice lorsqu'elles étaient petites.

Lily ne voyait James nulle part, et les passants qui essayaient de fuir la scène ne l'aidaient pas à voir. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais n'aperçut qu'un corps allongé par terre. Elle pensa à Frank, mais c'était un homme plus âgé. Il avait sans doute voulu jouer les héros. Sans succès. L'héroïsme se préparait. Il fallait s'exercer, apprendre, et surtout connaître son adversaire. Or, Rodolphus Lestrange ou Regulus Black n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour être de mauvais duellistes. Cet homme n'avait eu aucune chance. Alice tomba à terre, sa manche en flammes. Elle se roula par terre (bon réflexe), mais ne vit pas le sort suivant fondre sur elle.

\- _Protego_ ! rugit Lily.

Le même sort fusa de sa gauche. Elle aperçut James du coin de l'œil, et sentit les pulsations de son cœur dans le creux de son annulaire.

\- _Obscuro_ ! cria-t-elle pour déstabiliser Bellatrix.

La Mangemort n'était pas protégée par l'habituel masque des Mangemorts - le bandeau magique qui s'abattit sur ses yeux permit à Alice de la toucher d'un _Stupéfix_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama James.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, il fut fauché par un sort qui le propulsa violemment contre la vitrine de Mme Guipure. Des éclats de verre volèrent en tous sens. Lily repéra immédiatement la source du sort. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle savait toujours laquelle des silhouettes encapuchonnées était Severus.

Il la fixa. Ce fut elle qui engagea le combat.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller vérifier que James, qui n'avait pas ré-émergé de la boutique en ruine, allait bien. Elle sentait toujours son pouls. S'il allait bien, elle serait plus utile ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. S'il allait mal, au point de ne pas pouvoir se relever, elle ne pourrait pas forcément faire beaucoup plus. De toute façon, elle escomptait bien que la cavalerie arrive _avant_ qu'ils ne soient vraiment en difficulté. C'était la seule façon de les arrêter, le plus souvent, et le Ministère l'avait bien compris.

Lily se baissa pour éviter un Sort cuisant lancé par Severus, et roula sur la gauche. De ce nouveau point de vue, elle comprit qu'_Ollivander's_ n'était pas le seul établissement visé par l'attaque. Les gardiens et les gobelins de Gringotts se battaient devant l'antique banque. Elle fit un pas dans la direction de la bâtisse en marbre blanc, mais un sort vert qui ressemblait furieusement à un _Avada Kedavra_ lui barra le passage, en brûlant le pavé devant elle. Elle se retourna en un quart de seconde, entouré par un puissant Bouclier. Severus envoyait vers elle des sorts inconnus, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à arrêter. Les mouvements de sa baguette n'étaient pas traditionnels, et elle le soupçonnait d'avoir inventé la plupart des sorts qu'il lui envoyait.

Derrière l'épaule de Severus, elle vit la forme de James bouger, et faillit perdre sa concentration, tant elle fut soulagée. L'uppercut du Mangemort le plus près la fit tomber à terre. Technique moldue, nota-t-elle. Sa joue heurta durement le pavé, mais elle eut le temps de voir que la personne qui l'avait touchée était une fille. Aucun Mangemort sensé ne porterait des chaussures à talons pour se battre. Non que ça ait l'air de la déranger. Les mouvements de la Mangemort étaient fluides, félins, elle semblait presque danser entre les sorts. Sirius la tenait en respect, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Et la cavalerie qui n'était toujours pas là…

C'était le Chemin de Traverse, enfin ! _Combien_ d'endroits avaient autant de moyens de communication avec le Ministère de la Magie ? Ils devaient protéger les passants et les commerçants des Mangemorts pendant encore quelques minutes. _Quelques_ _minutes_… Elle détestait l'imprécision. Il pouvait se passer beaucoup trop de choses en « quelques minutes ».

Le sort de Rabastan Lestrange la cueillit en plein dans la figure. Contrairement à sa belle-sœur, ce n'était pas les flammes ou les couteaux qu'il aimait, mais les jets d'eau bouillante. Chacun son style, chacun ses jeux. Lily lutta contre la sensation de brûlure et se remit debout. Elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir été touchée par un autre sort entre temps.

Puis elle comprit que Ministère était déjà là. Il devait être là.

Mais la Police magique et les Aurors avaient compris depuis quelques temps qu'ils pouvaient compter sur des renforts officieux pour protéger la population magique (au cours des derniers mois, l'Ordre avait participé à presque toutes les opérations d'envergures, dans l'ombre). Alors ils avaient eu une autre idée. Quoi de mieux pour le moral de la société magique qu'une une de la _Gazette_ qui titrait « Opération massive de capture de Mangemorts ». Lily comprenait. Mais elle comprenait surtout que si les gros filets mis en place autour de la zone des combats ne tombaient pas bientôt sur leurs cibles, certains risquaient d'y perdre la vie. Pour quelques minutes de retard et la une des journaux.

Emmeline parvint à immobiliser les deux frères Lestrange. Lily aimait son style. Pas de pirouette, pas de sorts compliqués. La Gryffondor avait le regard et le comportement calme, calculateur, du tigre avant de passer à l'attaque. A la différence près que sa position calme était déjà une attaque. Elle n'employait que des Informulés. Des sorts simples, très simples, mais à l'efficacité certaine.

Puis, tout à coup, les Aurors apparurent tout autour d'eux. Mais les sorts anti-transplanage ne devaient pas être encore au point, car la plupart des silhouettes masquées s'évanouirent dans les airs. Il en resta deux, cependant, allongées par terre.

Lily put enfin respirer, les cheveux toujours collés au front par la sueur. Elle se plia en deux, soudain consciente du point de côté qui meurtrissait ses côtes gauches. Le bras de Sirius vint la soutenir un instant, mais elle lui fit comprendre d'une secousse de tête qu'elle allait bien. Alice aussi était encore debout, et pointait fermement sa baguette sur la silhouette de Rodolphus Lestrange, qui était toujours allongé à terre, immobile. Deux Aurors apparurent bientôt pour prendre la relève. Lily repéra deux Médicomages urgentistes qu'elle connaissait, et se détourna. Belby était une chose. Ses autres collègues, c'en était une autre… Elle espérait que son visage brûlé protégerait un tant soit peu son identité pour le moment… il lui fallait une crème rafraichissante, elle était peu douée pour soigner les brûlures magiques sur elle-même.

\- James ? fit-elle.

Il lui fit signe qu'il allait bien. Des éclats de verre avaient dû le blesser, parce qu'un homme en blouse vert pâle était en train d'examiner sa jambe ensanglantée. Sirius serrait Emmeline contre lui, un air de soulagement intense peint sur son visage, et Alice lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose quand Lily aperçut quelqu'un dans la foule de curieux.

Andromeda Tonks.

.

.

.

.  
Andromeda serrait si fort sa fille contre elle, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait l'étouffer. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais Lily voyait même de loin que son regard était tout sauf doux. Elle la suivit jusqu'à la ruelle de Joailliers et la laissa exploser.

\- Andy, je…

\- _Tu as emmené ma fille sur un champ de bataille ?_ dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu as _sciemment_ emmené mon enfant à un endroit où elle pouvait être en danger ?!

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que…

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! cria-t-elle, hystérique. Ne crois pas que j'ignore _ce que_ _vous faites_ pendant votre temps libre ! Je pensais justement que Nymphadora serait en sécurité avec toi, parce que tu as _l'habitude_ de ces situations ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu _l'emmènerais_ avec toi ! Quand Ted m'a dit qu'il t'avait dit qu'il y avait peut-être du grabuge ici, je me suis dit « Lily est quelqu'un de raisonnable, elle a la responsabilité de ma fille, elle va rester cachée jusqu'à mon retour, ou l'amener à Ted avant d'aller prêter main forte à ses amis » ! Mais non ! Elle a sciemment emmené mon enfant là où elle pouvait être blessée, ou tuée !

La déception d'Andromeda la blessa plus profondément que sa colère. Elle avait raison. Lily avait pris goût à l'adrénaline, et elle avait fait une erreur. Non. Une _faute_. Une erreur qui aurait pu être _très_ lourde de conséquence.

\- Ma fille a un an et demi, et il ne se passe pas _un seul mois_ sans que ma grande-sœur me rappelle qu'elle veut sa peau ! mais non ! Lily l'emmène exactement là où Bella peut être !

Lily savait qu'il était inutile de préciser qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissée seule et sans protection : la _Ménagerie magique_ aurait pu être touchée, si les combats avaient pris plus d'ampleur… et là, elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

Andromeda repartit à grands pas vers le Chaudron baveur, son nez enfoui dans le cou de sa fille.

Lily la regarda s'éloigna, et céda à son envie de pleurer.

Elle rafistola deux élèves de Poudlard qui avaient été désartibulés - sans doute des étudiants qui suivaient la formation au Transplanage et qui avaient tenté leur chance pour fuir. Ils étaient plus choqués qu'autre chose, mais les voir repartir avec un petit « merci », la fit de nouveau éclater en sanglots. Bientôt, les bras de James l'attirèrent contre lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Que les larmes venaient d'ailleurs.

Lily vit par-dessus l'épaule de James que leurs amis les attendaient, un peu en retrait.

Alice croisa son regard.

\- Rendez-vous chez moi, dans dix minutes, dit-elle simplement.

James hocha la tête pour eux deux.

Puis il sortit sa baguette, soigna le visage de Lily et fit apparaître une ridicule ribambelle de mouchoirs colorés, qu'il tira de sa poche avec un air étonné, à la manière d'un magicien de cirque moldu.

\- Ah, tu vois qu'il n'était pas caché bien loin, ce beau sourire…

.

.

.


	51. Chapter 50 : A little chaos

**Chapitre 50** _: A Little chaos _

.

.

.

Caspar Londubat soupira. Le Ministère avait eu la une qu'il voulait, mais on ne lui enlèverait pas de l'esprit que sa belle-fille avait failli perdre la vie, au milieu des stratégies des Aurors. Il jeta un énième morceau de parchemin dans la corbeille. Le Ministre n'écoutait plus ses conseils et les Sangs-purs n'achetaient plus son journal. Que pouvait-il encore faire ?

\- Père ? fit la voix de Frank derrière la porte.

\- Entre…

Frank et sa femme étaient ses seuls réconforts ces derniers temps. Il serra son fils contre lui. Frank était lucide sur le contexte sociopolitique de leur pays et de leur communauté. Il l'avait bien élevé.

\- Le Bureau des Aurors est-il satisfait ? dit Caspar d'une voix plus amère que nécessaire.

Frank éluda la question d'un geste de la main. L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse avait été aussi symbolique que prévisible. Gringotts avait été attaquée parce que, la veille de l'attaque, le Magenmagot était arrivé à un accord avec les gobelins, afin de bloquer les comptes des criminels présumés et confirmés (la date des négociations était connue du grand public, et son issue, prévisible… d'où le « rendez-vous » qu'avaient pris les Mangemorts). Mr Ollivander avait quant à lui permis d'identifier deux nouveaux corps, celui d'un employé du Département des Mystères et d'un détective privé. Les Aurors les avaient sus en danger depuis un moment : ils les avaient utilisés comme des appâts, et Frank comprenait que ça choque l'opinion publique, mais il comprenait également le choix de ses supérieurs : laisser l'Ordre agir avant de faire une descente officielle.

\- Oh, oui, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment… toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Les dernières lignes de ton article laissaient entendre que…

\- Je sais bien, je sais bien… mais j'ignore qui sont les membres de ton petit groupe…

\- Ce n'est pas mon « petit groupe »… et tu ne devrais pas savoir quoi que ce soit… pour ta propre sécurité…

\- Savoir ou ne pas savoir, fils, ça avait du pouvoir quand on avait affaire à des gens avec qui on pouvait raisonner… Essaie donc de dire à Voldemort, ou à la fille Black, que tu ignores qui sont les amis de ton propre fils, et tu verras s'ils me croient…

Frank fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as reçu des lettres de menace ?

\- A quoi tu t'attendais après mon dernier article ? « Heureusement que le Ministère a pu compter sur l'aide de certains membres de notre communauté, déjà sur place, car leur opération « Retardons l'intervention » aurait pu très mal se terminer… ». Mais ça fait partie du métier, fils… Des lettres, j'en recevais avant que Voldemort sorte de l'école… Mais à présent, les menaces frappent à nos portes, ces… criminels ne se contentent plus du papier… Et _ça_, c'est préoccupant…

Frank tripota un trou dans le cuir du grand fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

\- Et Lestrange et Malfoy ? Ils vont être jugés ?

\- Jugés, jugés… la question est plutôt de savoir si on leur fera un procès équitable… Malfoy s'en sortira, aucun témoin ne l'a vu attaquer qui que ce soit… Quant à Rabastan Lestrange… il a beau avoir la moitié de sa famille au Magenmagot, je pense que oui, cette fois, il sera condamné…

\- Voldemort ne le permettra pas… Maugrey a même l'air de penser que les Mangemorts vont tenter le faire s'évader.

\- Maugrey pense _toujours_ que les gens qu'il met derrière les barreaux vont s'échapper… Si Lestrange met un pied à Azkaban, franchement, personne ne s'y aventurera… _Avant_ son jugement, en revanche…

\- Malfoy ressortira de cette affaire aussi blanc que neige, fit amèrement Frank. Et même si ça m'arrache la bouche de l'admettre, je ne pense _pas_ qu'il ait participé aux combats du Chemin de Traverse. Aucun de nous ne se souvient l'avoir vu… Je pense qu'il est arrivé « en retard », pour ne pas élever de soupçons au Ministère, et qu'il s'est fait piégé au moment où la zone anti-transplanage a été mise en place…

Caspar le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'Alice va témoigner ? Contre Rabastan ?

\- C'est possible, admit Frank.

\- Elle va être en danger.

Il énonçait simplement un fait.

\- Tu préfèrerais qu'on le laisse filer ?

\- Je préfèrerai qu'un _quidam_, plutôt que ma belle-fille, qui est dans le collimateur de déjà pas mal de monde, soit témoin à son procès. Mais malheureusement, il existe une large différence entre ce que je voudrais, et ce qui est …

Frank lui serra gentiment l'épaule, avant de partir saluer sa mère.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour nous, inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi… pour le journal, et le reste…

\- Mais l'essentiel, c'est justement le « reste »… Bonne nuit, Frank… Salue Alice de ma part…

.  
.

Caché derrière les lourds rideaux de velours du Manoir Londubat, Rodolphus Lestrange plongea l'épais cheveu bouclé dans le Polynectar. Le chuintement familier résonna à son oreille. Un instant plus tard, il incarnait à la perfection Frank Londubat. Il frappa à la porte du Bureau du rédacteur de la _Gazette_.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? fit Caspar, surpris de revoir son fils apparaître.

\- Deux mots…

\- Oh, on a passé l'époque des « bonne nuit », fils…

\- Vrai, dit Rodophus avec un petit rictus. Je préfère ma propre version de l'expression… _Avada Kedavra_.

.

.  
.

\- Attaquer Dorcas Meadowes était une erreur, insista Juliette. Vous avez agi trop vite, par rapport au moment où je vous ai donné cette information… Pettigrew pourrait se douter de quelque chose…

Voldemort l'écoutait, sans se formaliser, pour une fois, de l'accusation à peine masquée dans ses paroles.

\- _Vrai_. Cependant, s'il s'avérait que Pettigrew se doute de quelque chose, à vous de le rassurer… quelques gouttes d'Amorentia devraient faire l'affaire, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Evitons d'avoir d'autres identités de Mangemorts révélées à l'adversaire…

\- Rabastan sera bientôt de nouveau parmi nous, ricana Bellatrix. Mon mari est passé au manoir Londubat pour faire un cadeau au monde magique, mais dès ce soir, mon beau-frère nous rejoindra, soyez-en sûrs…

\- Maugrey sera difficile à tromper, remarqua Severus. Il _s'attend_ à ce qu'on sorte Rabastan de sa cellule…

\- Mais il ignore que la personne enfermée dans ladite cellule n'est _pas_ Rabastan…

\- Bella, Bella, rit froidement Voldemort, laisse donc durer le suspense…

Malfoy et d'autres Mangemorts échangèrent des regards vexés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des chouchous, et comme dans n'importe quelle cour de récré, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

\- Dumbledore parle de vérifier les bras gauches de tous les étudiants inscrits à Poudlard l'an prochain…

\- Eh bien, laissons-le faire… tous vos amis, frères et sœurs, fils et filles apprendront à l'école de la vie ce que signifie _réellement_ être un sorcier…

.

.

.  
.

James n'avait jamais vu deux nouvelles si importantes se disputer les gros titres de la presse. Une demi-une était accordée à « Cinq sorciers tués par le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback, alors qu'il s'évadait de la cellule de Rabastan Lestrange ! Une nouvelle régulation sur le commerce de Polynectar ? P.8 Une Hommage aux victimes P.4 ». L'autre partie avait pour sujet la mort subite de Caspar Londubat, et les prospectives sur son remplacement à la tête de la _Gazette_.

Lily s'approcha de la table du petit déjeuner, et fit tomber les toasts qu'elle tenait en lisant les gros titres. James se retourna pour l'aider, et vit son regard.

\- Greyback, hein ?

\- Et Frank… et Alice… J'ai envie de croire aux _coïncidences_, James, j'en ai vraiment envie… Mais _Mr Londubat_… Après son dernier article…

\- L'enquête dit qu'il était dans son fauteuil, l'air décontracté… J'ai vu des scènes de crime, Lily, on distingue facilement une mort naturelle de celle de quelqu'un qui a tenté de repousser un agresseur…

Lily hocha la tête, un peu rassurée.

\- Les attaques de loups-garou font toujours reculer nos chances d'avoir des financements pour notre étude, dit-elle doucement. Ca avançait si bien…

James planta son regard dans les yeux de sa femme.

\- A toi de les convaincre. Pour Remus. Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme Greyback.

Elle hocha la tête avec détermination. Puis, un regard mauvais apparut sur son visage.

\- C'était quand même rudement intelligent de donner du Polynectar à Greyback pour qu'il ressemble à Lestrange… _sauf_ qu'il faut en boire toutes les heures pour que la métamorphose soit effective.

\- _Donc_ quelqu'un les a aidés depuis l'intérieur du Ministère, acheva-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Va donc attraper les méchants, pendant que je rafistole les bobos du monde magique, sourit-elle. On passera présenter nos condoléances aux Londubat ce midi.

.  
.

.

.

Alice caressait le bras de Frank, mais il ne disait rien. Il avait l'air triste, mais seulement triste. Il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que James. Son père était parti comme il devait partir. Doucement. Calmement. Dans son fauteuil de rédacteur.

\- Je vais voir ma mère, décida-t-il.

Sa voix était un peu rauque.

\- Je peux venir ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle sentit que bien qu'elle connût le deuil de parents mieux que personne, Frank avait besoin de gérer cet évènement « en famille », et pour aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui seulement, ce terme ne s'appliquerait pas à elle. Il l'embrassa gentiment et transplana.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver sa mère écroulée ou larmoyante. Mais il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à la trouver en train de tempêter contre les journalistes pressés aux grilles du Manoir.

Au moment où il arriva, une journaliste menaçait Augusta de l'attaquer en justice pour l'avoir insultée publiquement. Ce à quoi Mrs Londubat répondit en faisant apparaître un baquet d'eau froide, au-dessus de la permanente blonde de la journaliste. Frank connaissait assez sa mère, et son caractère… sanguin, pour savoir qu'il fallait l'arrêter. Vite.

Un puissant _Silencio_ s'abattit sur la foule gigotante de Plumes à Papotte, photographes, journalistes, et autres écrivaillons. La fille à la permanente (pas si permanente) continuait à ouvrir la bouche en inutiles vociférations.

\- Que _tout le monde_ quitte les portes de cette propriété ! cria la voix amplifiée de Frank. Et au nom des Aurors et des articles 387 et 122 du Code de la Sorcellerie, je vous rappelle qu'enregistrer une personne ou insister pour la faire parler contre son gré est passible d'un jugement et d'une peine de prison ! Est-ce clair ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, les envoyés de _Sorcière Hebdo,_ du _Courrier international sorcier_ et les autres remballèrent leur matériel.

Frank serra sa mère contre lui. Elle ne lui avait pas semblée si frêle, encore la veille.

\- Je suis si désolé, maman…

\- Ce sont les premières condoléances sincères que je reçois depuis ce matin, grommela-t-elle affectueusement dans son oreille. Si on excepte celles de Minerva, Albus, Helen, Bathilda et Griselda, précisa-t-elle à regret.

\- Alice t'embrasse… mais je n'ai pas voulu que…

\- _La famille d'abord_, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Tu n'aurais pas oublié la devise des Londubat, quand même ? Ca me ferait très plaisir de la voir… Vous ne voudriez pas contredire la mort en me faisant des petits-enfants, tous les deux ?

Frank rosit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Maman !

\- Quoi ? Je suis fatiguée de pleurer, et c'est ce que ton père aurait voulu… Que la vie continue… comme la presse, comme le monde, comme le temps qui passe…

Frank n'avait jamais vu sa mère si proche de faire de la philosophie de comptoir.

\- Maman… qui est-ce qui va reprendre la _Gazette_ ?

\- Oh, je dois pouvoir être appelée co-rédactrice, par hommage, mais tôt ou tard, je devrais la céder à un homme compétent, qui tentera de faire de ce journal un vulgaire produit financier à la merci du plus offrant… Ton père ne me le pardonnerait jamais si la _Gazette_ devenait la _Cassette_ ou la _Recette du Sorcier_…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, voulut-il la consoler.

\- Ca arrivera, répliqua-t-elle. C'est seulement une question de temps. J'ai pensé à faire un faux testament qui confirait la tête de la _Gazette_ à Samuel Finnigan, ton père m'a toujours dit qu'il avait une certaine éthique et qu'il ferait bien le boulot, mais non seulement on m'opposerait que ce testament n'est pas officiel, mais il y a toujours le risque que Finnigan s'entoure mal…

\- Alors _à toi_ de les empêcher de faire changer la _Gazette_ de sens, dit-il simplement, espérant que ce nouveau projet occuperait suffisamment l'esprit de sa mère pour lui donner envie d'aller de l'avant.

\- Oui, oui, dit-elle d'un air vague. Maintenant va rejoindre Alice et laisse-moi un peu seule…

\- D'accord. Mais on passe te voir ce soir.

Augusta sourit tristement et le raccompagna à la porte. Elle aimait les gens qui ne se laissaient pas abattre, et qui forçaient les autres à relever la tête et à continuer. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait profondément son fils.

.

.

.

L'enterrement de Caspar Londubat se fit en grande pompe. Poudlard ferma ses portes une semaine plus tôt, juste après les examens, en raison du nombre de professeurs et d'élèves désirant se rendre à son enterrement, et du nombre d'hiboux de parents inquiets qui désiraient revoir leurs enfants le plus rapidement possible.

Mrs Londubat, Frank et Alice organisèrent une cérémonie simple, à l'image du défunt, placée sous le signe de l'unité et du courage. Toute la communauté magique s'y réunit, hémocatharistes et Mangemorts compris. Caspar restait un Sang-pur respecté. Frank voulut emmener sa mère se reposer dans leur cottage au bord de la mer, pendant qu'il réglait les problèmes de succession, mais Mrs Londubat, femme fière, voulut suivre minutieusement toutes les entrevues avec le notaire, Gringotts, et les autres.

Elle resta en effet conseillère d'honneur à la _Gazette_, mais comme elle l'avait prédit, ce poste ne lui donnait aucun moyen de contrôle sur ce qui était écrit et dit. « Potiche d'honneur », se rebaptisa-t-elle. Les amis de son mari lui envoyaient poliment des lettres pour qu'elle les conseille, mais de fait, chacun écrivait ce qu'il voulait, dans cette ère troublée - et en un sens, plus libre - pour la rédaction du journal.

La jeune génération prenait le dessus.

.  
.

.

.

.

Lily reconnut facilement la silhouette d'Andromeda parmi les candidats libres aux épreuves des ASPICs. Taille moyenne, cheveux mi-longs d'un beau châtain, traits passe-partout et visage fatigué. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. « Désolée » ne semblait pas assez pour avoir mis la vie de sa fille en danger. « Désolée » ne suffisait jamais.

Elle ne s'approcha pas, et faillit même repartir sous le prétexte de prendre un café avec Alice, quand elle croisa Ted devant l'ascenseur.

\- Bonjour, Lily ! fit-il avec son sourire habituel. Tu es venu voir Dromeda ?

\- Heu… non, Alice, mentit-elle.

Autant tenter de faire passer un dragon pour une salamandre.

\- _Elle_ est par-là… dit-il avec un sourire complice. Les résultats doivent être affichés à l'heure qu'il est…

Lily se retourna à regret vers le panneau d'affichage du Département d'Education du monde magique.

\- Elle a eu très peur, tu sais, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. La maison a beau être protégée, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on reçoive des lettres de menace… Alors les rares fois où Dromeda sort avec Nymphadora, elle est plus qu'angoissée… Donne-lui une seule raison _de plus_ de s'inquiéter, et elle se transforme en mère dragonne… Je pensais que tu connais la devise de Poudlard, _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus… _

Lily lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement la cousine de Sirius avec des cornes et de la fumée qui s'échappait de ses narines.

\- Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner… Je suis même étonnée que _toi_, tu ne m'engueules pas…

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois _ravi_ que ma fille se soit retrouvée à quelques mètres de cadavres et de maléfices mortels, mais elle est saine et sauve, alors je te suis quand même reconnaissant de l'avoir confiée à Chiara. Et puis elle a adoré sa journée de lundi, elle nous en parle encore, alors ça me suffit. Et puis, connaissant ma femme, je pense qu'Andy t'a suffisamment fait la leçon…

Lily hocha vaguement la tête, puis se figea. Andromeda, qui cherchait visiblement le visage de Ted dans la foule, un grand sourire aux lèvres, venait de l'apercevoir. Le sourire ne disparut pas complètement, il se fit seulement plus réservé. Elle leur annonça, comme si elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Lily :

\- J'ai les notes qu'il faut ! Optimal en Botanique et Défense contre les forces du Mal, Efforts exceptionnels en Potions, Métamorphose et Sortilèges ! Wouuuh !

Lily la serra un moment contre elle en la félicitant, puis elle attendit qu'Andromeda cesse de la regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Ted.

\- Je… Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit. Ca n'empêche que tu es une amie précieuse, Lily… Merci de m'avoir aidée avec les cours… et le reste…

\- Pas de quoi… _désolée_, encore désolée, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé… le salaire des Médicomages est correct, mais de là à pouvoir acheter un Retourneur de Temps détraqué…

Andy rit un peu. Ted les regardait, amusé. Il devait retourner travailler.

\- Je propose une sortie entre filles, décida Lily. Alice aussi a besoin de prendre l'air, et il faut qu'on te trouve une robe pour le mariage de Chiara…

Andy leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air fataliste.

\- Puisqu'il le faut vraiment… le jaune ne me va vraiment pas au teint, tu sais…

.

.

.  
.

Chiara dit « oui » à Xenophilius Lovegood le premier samedi de l'été. Leur fête ensoleillée fit oublier aux Londubats et aux autres leurs idées noires. La vie continuait, chaotique, ponctuée de hauts et de bas, mais elle continuait.

Rita Skeeter fut engagée à la Gazette un mois après sa sortie de Poudlard, un mois après la mort de Caspar. Sa plume acide plaisait aux lecteurs, et ni Augusta ni Frank ne pouvaient rien y faire : la _Gazette_ devait continuer, et la Gazette continuait. La critique élogieuse de Skeeter pour le premier livre de Gilderoy Lockhart le propulsa sur la scène littéraire. Leur couple faisait souvent la une de _Sorcière Hebdo_, et tout allait exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. La médiocrité régnait, selon James, mais au sens de Lily, on ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'aux amateurs de cette médiocrité pour en expliquer le succès et la longévité…

Le mois de juillet vit la naissance du deuxième fils d'Edgar Bones et le mariage de son frère Timothy. Lily devint officiellement Médicomage urgentiste et chercheuse de niveau 1, Emmeline entra au Bureau des Aurors, Amélia au Département de la Législation magique (où elle fut chaperonnée par un incapable… à qui elle apprit beaucoup). Aucune ombre au tableau, si ce n'était l'impression qu'à chaque année un nouveau deuil _devait_ s'ajouter au soleil de l'été. Les Potter, les Eyre, les Bones pleuraient leur mort entre mai et juillet. Liv était définitivement perdue, Basile également, sans parler de leurs collègues Aurors. Le décès de Caspar Londubat ne semblait qu'un maillon de plus à une chaîne prédéterminée.

Au milieu de cela, des enfants grandissaient. Nymphadora, les fils Weasley, les petits Bones, et bientôt, d'autres. Nés comme une revanche sur leur temps.

Contrairement aux apparences, les membres de l'Ordre se retrouvaient davantage pour passer du bon temps que pour combattre les Mangemorts.

Ceux-ci semblaient vouloir tenter de contrebalancer leur impopularité (visible à l'augmentation des actes de résistances anti-Sangs Purs) en se lançant dans la diffusion de tracts. Oui, de _tracts_. L'Ordre n'y voyait que de la poudre aux yeux, lancée pour faire oublier leurs réels objectifs, mais n'avait pas plus d'information sur les réels projets de leurs ennemis. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, Malfoy ressortit du tribunal plus blanc que neige. Une importante donation à Sainte-Mangouste, et d'autres petits gestes, achevèrent de le réhabiliter pour un temps aux yeux du Ministre. Malfoy avait compris que le code utilisé par les Mangemorts n'était plus fiable, et aucun des rendez-vous de « jeux » suivants, indiqués dans les documents dérobés par l'ordre, n'eut lieu. L'Ordre n'avait plus aucune piste à suivre concernant les actions des Mangemorts, mais il ne se passait _rien_.

Lily craignait de moins en moins de se faire agresser, Andromeda sortait davantage de chez elle, et Dumbledore se voulait rassurant sur la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

C'est ainsi que Lily rentra un lundi soir pour trouver James et Peter en plein combat aérien dans l'appartement. Comprenez par là qu'ils avaient écarté magiquement les murs et le plafond, de façon à donner à la pièce principale des dimensions comparables à celle d'un terrain de Quidditch. Des _Wingardium Leviosa_ avaient suspendu dans les airs un régiment de paquets de Dragées surprise (et de M&amp;Ms moldus) et les deux garçons, juchés sur des balais, jouaient à qui en goberait le plus.

Lily se racla la gorge. James faillit s'étouffer avec une dragée goût formol. Le reste des friandises tomba en pluie, et vint rouler sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de la nouvelle-arrivante. Lily les regarda descendre, tout gênés, et tenter de ranger les friandises. C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle venait d'enchaîner huit heures de travail. Elle fit apparaître un balai, remit tous les bonbons en suspension, et leur adressa un regard de défi. Auquel les deux garçons répondirent par un graaaand sourire.

Elle prit le fait de croquer en premier dans une dragée à la fraise comme un bon présage.

.

.

.  
.

La seule trace notable de la présence de Voldemort en Angleterre restait le nombre de famille de Moldus et Nés-moldus qui étaient attaqués. C'est ainsi que Mrs Potter s'était involontairement retrouvée au centre d'un relai de protection des Nés-Moldus. L'Ordre avait besoin de maisons et de cheminées sûres, pour abriter ces particuliers et ces familles, quand Dumbledore et ses informateurs les pensaient en danger. Mrs Potter disait sans cesse qu'à soixante ans, on n'a plus grand-chose à perdre, et qu'être fière de ce que faisait son fils sur son temps libre ne suffisait pas, on pouvait toujours donner un coup de pouce. « Résistez, les enfants » devenait sa devise, et tout le monde était bien content de compter la maison d'une telle maman-gâteau parmi les pied-à-terre de l'Ordre.

Un soir, Mondingus Fletcher leur annonça qu'au moins trois familles avaient été repérées par les Mangemorts, suite à un vol de dossier administratif.

\- Très bien… Binômes ? soupira Maugrey, en refusant une énième tasse de thé proposée par Mrs Potter.

\- Sirius, dit immédiatement Lily.

\- Lily, fit Sirius au même moment.

\- Et il paraît que c'est moi qu'elle a épousé, ronchonna James.

Lily l'embrassa gentiment.

\- Si tu étais avec moi, je passerai mon temps à m'inquiéter… Alors qu'avec l'autre cabot, je peux me concentrer… en plus, j'adooore lui faire la conversation!

\- Elle adore m'engueuler, traduisit Sirius. Et vous la laissez faire !

\- C'est vrai que c'est divertissant, dit Alice, sans la moindre pitié. Bon, je prends James !

\- On n'est pas au supermarché ! protesta-t-il.

\- _Si_, et je dirais même plus, dans un supermarché matriarchal, sourit Remus, qui faisait traditionnellement équipe avec Peter ou Emmeline.

Emmeline marcha sur le pied de Sirius pour le faire taire. Parfaitement contreproductif.

\- Aïeuuh !

\- Arrête de faire ton bébé… je prends Remus !

\- Peter ? proposa Frank.

\- Et une équipe qui gagne, une ! Attention, Mangemorts, ça va chauffer !

.

.

.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un autre binôme avait rendez-vous.

Regulus faisait les cent pas. Elyon-Juliette ne tarda pas à transplaner à ses côtés.

\- Tu es en retard, dit-il sans réel reproche.

Il appréciait plutôt Elyon. Elle était assez réservée et plutôt sensée, s'il la comparait à Bella ou aux autres Mangemorts de leur âge.

\- J'ai été retardée. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire, qui contenait indéniablement un livre.

\- Pour le premier de la classe … sourit-elle avec un air mystérieux.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère continuait donc à lister à qui voulait l'entendre le nombre des ASPICs qu'il avait obtenus.

\- Merci.

\- Je pense que le chapitre 7 pourrait t'intéresser, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il sentit qu'elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose, mais ne comprit pas.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse beaucoup aux _antiquités_, tu ne trouves pas ? Ce livre, par exemple, est _très rare_… Il a tenu à en récupérer un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque des Slughorn, pour te dire…

\- Heu… d'accord ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de… ?

\- Pour rien… dit-elle rapidement, en continuant à l'épingler du regard. Lis donc le chapitre _sept_.

Plus tard dans la semaine, Regulus se résolut à ouvrir le livre que Juliette lui avait offert. Il portait le sceau des Meliflua sur la première page. C'est en cherchant où commençait le chapitre sept dans la table des matières, que Regulus Black lut pour la première fois le mot « Horcruxe ».

.

.

.  
.

Excusez-moi pour le rythme de publication (actuel et prochain), j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment :/ A bientôt !


	52. Chapter 51 : A Christmas carol

**Chapitre 51** : _A Christmas Carol _

_._

_.  
._

Lily attrapa son sac et son manteau. James parlait à sa mère, assis devant la cheminée.

\- Fais-lui un dîner romantique, James !

\- Non, Lily m'interdit de faire la cuisine, parce que la dernière fois, mon tartare de dragon l'a rendue malade pendant une semaine…

Lily n'entendit pas la réponse de Mrs Potter, mais elle sourit en entendant James protester comme un enfant pris en faute :

\- Mais _non_, je te promets que je n'avais rien mis de bizarre dedans !

\- J'y vais, James ! dit-elle. Bonne journée Helen !

Un « au revoir » lui parvint des flammes vert émeraude.

Lily s'enfonça dans la brume matinale qui était tombée sur Londres. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Remus sur le Chemin de Traverse, et elle avait eu trop peu l'occasion de le voir dernièrement pour être en retard. Il lui fit signe depuis la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et elle commanda un Cocktail du Démon (particulièrement inoffensif, quoi que son nom laisse penser).

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il était inutile de poser la question : de larges cernes soulignaient les yeux du loup-garou. Cela faisait cinq mois que Lily et Damoclès testaient leur potion, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver la bonne posologie. Certes, en octobre, leur cobaye louve-garou n'avait pas ressenti sa transformation, mais c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que la potion mal-calculée l'avait assommée, même sous sa forme animale…

\- On ne peut mieux, rit-il. On peut célébrer mon embauche comme commis au _Télégramme sorcier ! _

Lily cilla.

\- _Le Palais du Balai_ t'a viré ? Merlin, Remus, mais proteste ! Demande des indemnisations de départ !

\- J'en ai eues. Tout, plutôt qu'un loup dans le personnel, sourit-il.

Mais Lily nota que son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Le _Télégramme_ est sympa, au moins ?

\- Plutôt, dit-il d'un air encourageant. Et puis, j'ai la possibilité de travailler à mi-temps en cas de maladie, ils ont assez de commis comme ça…

Lily l'écouta sans rien dire, en sirotant son cocktail. Remus était trop gentil. Trop désireux de faire de son mieux. Il arrivait à parler avec bienveillance de ceux qui l'avaient rejeté par peur. Ses multiples employeurs ne le méritaient tout simplement pas.

\- Des nouvelles de Margot ?

\- Pas trop… mais ça va être la période des cartes de vœux…

Lily soupira et lui lança un regard en coin. Ca le fit rire.

\- Oui, je sais… Pour Lily Potter, « les cartes de vœux sont la manière la plus hypocrite de se prouver à soi-même qu'on fait un effort pour garder contact avec des gens… »…

\- Oh, arrête, je _sais_ que tu penses la même chose…

Ils parlèrent de chose et d'autres, du nouveau bébé de Molly Weasley, du bal de Noël du Ministère qui approchait, de la Coupe du monde de l'été suivant… Tout sauf de l'Ordre du Phénix. Qui ramait. Aucune piste, aucune attaque arrêtée, aucune nouvelle information en deux mois.

Remus regarda le regard appuyé que Lily lançait au kiosque à journaux. Les gros titres ne la mettaient jamais de bonne humeur.

\- Tu sais… j'en parlais avec Margot, le jour de votre mariage...dit Remus. De… pourquoi Voldemort a eu plus de succès ici qu'en France… il y a eu quelques discours hémocatharistes dans des clubs de sorciers parisiens, mais ça n'a pas pris… Par contre, en Angleterre, le… terreau est différent. Margot dit que la France ne suivra pas Voldemort, parce qu'elle a connu la Révolution… Alors qu'en Angleterre, il y a un héritage historique différent… une aristocratie qui existe encore aujourd'hui, dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde magique… donc une inégalité de droit qui est _traditionnelle_… Je veux dire… il se fait appeler _Lord_ Voldemort…

Elle l'écouta sans l'arrêter. Elle avait toujours trouvé Margot intelligente. Mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas loin de lui donner tort. Le mal pouvait émerger partout. Les _idées_ n'étaient pas seulement héritées, mais actualisées. Pour elle, c'était la gestion des courants hémocatharistes par le monde des sorciers, au cours _des derniers_ _siècles_, qu'il fallait mettre en cause. Mais celui qui avait élevé ces idées au point de les rendre populaires à un grand nombre, était celui qu'une maman avait un jour baptisé Tom Jedusor et qui avait depuis assombri son nom.

.

.

.

Regulus s'abrita dans une des ruelles qui débouchaient sur le Square Grimmaurd. Il devait attendre d'être sûr qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi et qu'on ne l'attendait pas chez lui. Ses parents ne se doutaient encore de rien. Ils ignoraient qu'il était le tout premier Mangemort à avoir claqué la porte. Sans doute ses « amis » ne le sauraient-ils même pas. On mettrait sa mort sur le compte d'un accident, d'une traîtrise peut-être, mais la réelle raison de sa disparition ne serait pas révélée.

Juliette saurait. Juliette savait toujours tout. Il devinait à présent qu'elle était une excellente Legilimens. Il comprenait pourquoi Severus se méfiait autant d'elle, à présent. A malin, malin et demi… Regulus avait toujours l'espoir que l'un d'eux continue la tâche qu'il s'était mis en tête d'accomplir. Juliette et Severus étaient intelligents, lucides. Hémocatharistes, mais pas aveugles. Ils voulaient un nouvel ordre, pas la folie violente de Voldemort.

Il grimaça en faisant un pas de plus, quand sa robe de sorcier frotta contre lui. Son avant-bras gauche sanguinolent appréciait peu le contact du tissu. Quand il fut sûr que la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black était vide, il s'approcha du numéro 12. Son fidèle Kreattur lui ouvrit la porte et s'empressa de lui apporter des bandages et de l'alcool. L'elfe ne disait rien, mais Regulus voyait son angoisse… et son air résigné.

La Marque des Ténèbres était comme la Trace portée par les sorciers mineurs. On ne pouvait jamais réellement enlever un tatouage magique. Pendant quelques semaines, Regulus avait pu faire semblant de faire encore partie du groupe. Il saluait ses confrères Mangemorts au Ministère, il répondait à leurs lettres et riait à leurs plaisanteries. En fait, tant que Voldemort ne s'était pas intéressé à son cas, il avait été en sûreté. Mais à présent, il avait raté une deuxième réunion des Mangemorts.

Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps il survivrait, à présent. Il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement depuis qu'il avait retiré la Marque de son bras, chirurgicalement, mais une telle marque laissait des traces. Son avant-bras n'avait pas cicatrisé, et cela faisait à présent deux mois. Et il commençait à s'affaiblir. Il devrait retrouver les Horcruxes au plus vite. Et il avait décidé que ce soir, Kreattur le mènerait au premier.

Regulus monta dans sa chambre, et fouilla dans son stock de potions. Des anti-douleurs et une potion de Deuxième Peau (qui lui arracha un hurlement lorsqu'il la versa sur son bras à vif) plus tard, il refermait (pour la dernière fois) la porte noire où était incrusté son nom en lettres d'or.

\- Kreattur !

\- Maître ?

\- Il est temps.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'abaissèrent piteusement, mais il tendit tout de même à Regulus un médaillon doré qu'il avait estimé être l'objet qui se rapprochait le plus de l'Horcruxe qu'il avait vu.

\- Allons-y.

Kreattur n'avait jamais vu un sorcier avancer vers sa mort d'un pas si déterminé.

.

.

.

\- Des nouvelles intéressantes ? dit Alice, alors que Lily lisait son courrier.

\- Pétunia est enceinte ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Oulah, je ne pensais pas être tante aussi tôt…

Alice allait en plaisanter, quand elle vit Lily froncer les sourcils, puis lâcher la lettre, et faire mine de s'intéresser à la décoration du cottage des Eyre. On n'avait pas Alice comme ça.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Lily croisa son regard et soupira.

\- _Arrête_ d'être perspicace !

\- C'est mon boulot… sourit Alice en lui tendant un muffin.

\- Tunie a dit à Vernon que j'étais une sorcière.

\- _Et_ ?

\- Ils ne veulent plus avoir de contact avec moi. Plus jamais, dit Lily en caressant la tête du hibou grand-duc de James (il aimait faire le relais entre elle et sa boîte à lettres moldue, quand il s'ennuyait).

Alice lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu es étonnée ?

\- Que Pétunia se soit laissée emporter par ses hormones et ait balancé le Grand Secret Familial à la face de son mari ? Ou qu'elle ait enfin trouvé le prétexte qu'elle attend depuis plus de vingt ans pour ne plus m'adresser la parole ?

\- Si ça peut te remonter le moral, je me suis aussi laissé emporter par les hormones, et j'ai fait tout mon shopping de Noël aujourd'hui. Quinze gallions d'un coup. Frank va me tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce… que tu veux dire ?

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, puis pointa la lettre, son ventre, fit une grimace qui aurait pu concourir pour le Record de la Mignonitude (à vrai dire, seul le Chat Potté de _Shrek,_ trente ans plus tard, aurait réellement pu faire concurrence à Alice), et sourit.

\- Tu… tu es enceinte ? balbutia Lily.

\- Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, mais ta petite frimousse toute triste m'y a forcé, dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

\- Oulah ! Oulah ! Trop de nouvelles pour mon cerveau ! Ca fait combien de temps ? Est-ce que Frank est au courant ? Merlin ! Il ou elle va naître dans combien de mois ? A moins que ce ne soit des jumeaux ? Attends, et si… ?

\- LILY ! Stop ! rit sa meilleure amie. Je suis enceinte de deux mois, et _oui_, Frank le sait, mais on ne voulait pas en parler avant les fêtes, surtout que c'est très très tôt pour se prononcer, selon le Médicomage qui m'a…

\- Tu as vu un autre Médicomage que moi ? dit-elle faussement choquée.

\- Oui, Lily, et je continuerai à le faire, sourit-elle doucement. Tu auras bien assez à faire avec le rôle de marraine, de tatie, de babysitter et j'en passe…

\- Toi aussi tu as l'impression qu'on est dans un de ces mauvais sitcoms ?

\- Ooh que oui…

.

.

Lily enfila la robe bleue marine que James avait insisté pour lui offrir le 24 décembre. Elle appréciait l'attention, mais elle devait avouer que son décolleté n'était pas des plus pratiques lorsqu'il faisait -5°C. Sans parler des talons sur les pavés givrés de Godric's Hollow.

Mrs Potter les accueillit à la porte avec son sourire habituel. James nota, comme elle, qu'elle s'appuyait plus sur sa canne que d'ordinaire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle alla aider sa belle-mère en cuisine, avec un regard appuyé vers James. Sirius arriva dix minutes après eux, et ne put s'empêcher de commenter la mise de Lily, persuadé que James n'avait pas pu choisir une aussi jolie robe tout seul… « Trop de goût pour un pingouin » précisa-t-il, sans qu'elle comprenne la référence.

Lily était en train de présenter les pâtissons dans un plat, quand elle entendit le crépitement singulier d'un feu de Cheminette, suivi de la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. Sirius était assis devant l'âtre quand elle revint. James avait posé une main sur son épaule. Lily s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche sans dire mot. Elle connaissait ce regard. Restait à savoir qui était blessé. Ou pire.

Elle croisa le regard de James et forma silencieusement « c'est Emmeline ? » avec ses lèvres, mais il secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Regulus, Lily, dit Sirius sans même avoir besoin de se tourner vers eux, pour comprendre leur petit manège. Mon petit frère est mort. La _Gazette_ va publier l'annonce dans l'édition de demain. Dumbledore pense que Voldemort l'a tué.

Il y avait une certaine indifférence dans sa voix, surprenante, compte tenu de la nouvelle. Mais on ne savait jamais avec Sirius.

Mrs Potter s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux. Sirius sembla se rappeler où il était – chez les Potter, un soir de réveillon, entourés d'amis, d'angelots bienveillants, de couleurs chatoyantes et de dinde farcie – et se ressaisit.

\- Helen ! On ne va pas laisser refroidir le festin de roi que vous nous avez préparé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sirius…

\- Allez, allez, ce serait du gâchis… Mettez-vous à ma droite…

\- Tu n'es pas le maître de maison, protesta James, en se prenant au jeu. Maman, impose-toi ! Ce pique-assiette va s'abroger tous les droits, sinon…

\- Je vais chercher le vin, dit Lily.

\- Ah, si on passe à table, je vais me laver les mains…

Lily faillit soupirer tant il jouait mal la comédie.

\- Envoie une lettre à Emmeline, lui glissa-t-elle dans la cuisine.

\- Dumbledore y pensera… Toi, écoute-moi… si par hasard des Mangemorts décidaient de présenter leurs vœux au dernier Black, rappelle-toi qu'il y a une Armoire à Disparaître à l'étage…

Dumbledore l'avait offerte à Mrs Potter quand elle avait commencé à prêter sa maison au réseau d'évacuation des Nés-Moldus menacés.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, si je dois combattre…

\- James. Je n'irai nulle part.

\- Ca valait la peine d'essayer, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Tut-tut… Tu veux toujours aller au bal après ?

\- C'est plus ou moins obligatoire pour les Aurors, grimaça-t-il.

\- Au moins, Emmeline y sera, soupira-t-il.

\- La mère de Sirius aussi.

\- Pas ce soir, je pense…

\- On ferait mieux d'y retourner, tu prends longtemps à te laver les mains… sourit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

.

.

.

.

Peter allait dire stop. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire.

Que Juliette soit pro-Sang pur, il pouvait l'accepter.

Qu'il ne doive pas parler d'elle,… tant qu'il pouvait la voir et l'aimer, il pouvait l'accepter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle soit un Mangemort. Pas parce que ça ferait d'elle quelqu'un d'ignoble. Mais parce qu'il pourrait la blesser en combat singulier, sans s'en rendre compte, et qu'elle pourrait blesser un de ses amis. Sa loyauté ne résisterait pas à ce paradoxe.

Juliette se resservit de champagne. Peter vit à nouveau le crâne et le serpent tatoué sur son avant-bras transparaître sous son léger chemisier.

\- Juliette ?

\- Oui ? dit-elle avec ces grands yeux de biche, ces yeux innocents qui avaient peut-être regardé des enfants mourir.

Peter avala sa gorgée de vin.

\- Est-ce que tu es une Mangemort ?

Elle reposa sa coupe.

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Et alors… je ne peux pas sortir avec une Mangemort.

Dire cela à la femme qu'il aimait était sans doute l'acte le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… _parce que tu le savais_ ! éructa-t-il, en réalisant pourquoi elle n'était pas plus étonnée. Tu _savais_ qui tu combattais toutes les nuits, tu savais que… tu m'as utilisé, tu…

Elle eut l'air sincèrement blessé.

\- Je t'ai protégé sur le champ de bataille, Pete… jamais de sorts mortels, jamais de sorts trop dangereux… juste assez pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doute de rien… Et je te connaissais avant de rejoindre leur cercle…

\- Tu m'as menti… tu … !

\- _Quand_ t'ai-je menti ?! Tu as toujours su ce que je pensais des deux camps qui s'affrontent dans nos rues, en ce moment même. J'ai été complètement honnête. Je ne t'ai pas dit qui étaient mes amis et tu ne m'as pas dit qui étaient les tiens. C'était un choix mutuel.

Peter ne savait plus quoi dire. Peut-être était-ce parce que le rouge et or des décorations de Noël lui rappelait Godric Gryffondor, mais il décida de faire ce qui devait être fait.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne peux plus te voir. Pas dans ce cadre-ci.

Juliette avait l'air sincèrement étonnée.

\- Tu veux me quitter ? Très bien ! Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours rejeter la faute sur moi !

Sa voix aimante devint presque glaciale.

\- Vois-tu, Pete, tu n'as jamais eu le courage de vivre ta vraie nature, d'accepter d'être puissant, le courage de faire ce que tu rêves inconsciemment de faire ! Tu t'en doutais, Peter, ne le nies pas, tu refusais juste de voir la vérité en face ! Et la _vérité_, c'est que tu vis ton côté le plus noir _par procuration_, en étant avec moi ! Aies au moins le _courage_ d'admettre ça !

Peter avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. Non, elle avait tort, elle lui faisait jouer le mauvais rôle, elle… Elle avait _un peu_ raison, lui susurrait à l'oreille une voix. Mais il pouvait faire marche arrière. Lily avait dit à Dumbledore qu'elle avait repéré une autre femme Mangemort que Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais jusqu'ici, ses informateurs n'avaient eu que le prénom Elyon. Pas de nom de famille. Pas de « Juliette ». A présent, le prénom Juliette lui semblait bien innocent, comparé au métallique « Elyon », et à la fille qui se tenait devant lui, et qui les portaient tous les deux.

Il se leva et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Ses pas dans la neige ressemblaient à des trainées de larmes.

.

.  
.

Lily échangea un regard avec James. Lui aussi s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et n'aspirait qu'à rentrer se coucher. Jusqu'ici, Lily s'était toujours fait une image positive des bals du Ministère, parce que Sirius, James, Frank, Remus, Alice et Peter s'y étaient rencontrés, et les avaient adoré lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, et que c'était l'occasion pour eux de voir des sorciers de leur âge. Mais en toute honnêteté, elle comprenait que déjà à l'époque ils soient restés entre eux. Le Ministre avait fait deux discours (pas vraiment ennuyeux, mais plein de bons sentiments et de poncifs), certains autres membres éminents de la communauté magique avaient parlé de l'importance de l'esprit de Noël, mais en réalité, la seule chose qui valait de venir selon Lily était le buffet.

Alice et Frank étaient partis tôt. Emmeline était assise dans un coin avec Sirius, à qui elle parlait à voix basse, dans l'espoir de le faire sourire. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient partis, après que les regards très appuyés de leurs collègues leur aient fait comprendre que, pour assister à ce genre d'évènement, on n'emmenait pas sa ribambelle d'enfants, ou alors on engageait une babysitter…

Et puis, il y avait les Malfoys. Rieurs avec les bonnes personnes, aimables avec les gens utiles à leur réussite sociale, et méprisants avec le reste du monde.

Les Potter remerciaient Mrs Minchum, la femme du Ministre, de leur avoir prêté sa propriété pour leur mariage, qui était « splendiiiiide » selon elle. Mr Minchum discutait quant à lui avec Lucius des actions du Ministre détenues par les Goblins, et de fil en aiguille, les familles Potter, Malfoy et Minchum se retrouvèrent côtes à côtes.

Lily ne put résister.

\- Ma _chère_ Narcissa, votre robe est tout simplement fabuleuse, dit-elle avec l'accent de la familiarité mondaine. Vous _devez_ me donner le nom de votre tailleur…

\- C'est Mme Guipure, vous savez la petite boutique qui a ouvert au bout du Chemin de Traverse, dit Narcissa sans sourciller (on l'avait bien éduquée).

Mrs Minchum continua la conversation avec entrain, et Lily et Narcissa se fixèrent du regard, pas le moins du monde intéressées par ce que pouvait raconter la vieille sorcière. Narcissa plissait indéniablement le nez, et Lily lui répondait par un air de défi. Lily remarqua sans surprise qu'un pli d'amusement était apparu au coin des lèvres de James, mais il continuait sa discussion avec le Ministre comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Finalement, les deux couples prétextèrent le besoin de rentrer tôt, pour souhaiter une bonne nuit au Ministre et à sa femme.

Quand les deux couples eurent atteint les extrémités opposées de la salle, les deux jeunes femmes dirent à leurs époux :

\- Quelle _arrogance_...

Acquiescement synchronisé aux deux bouts de la salle.

.

Dans le monde magique, ramener quelqu'un de saoul chez lui impliquait un exercice périlleux : la Cheminette. Maintenir Sirius immobile pendant toute la traversée des conduits de cheminée de la région demanda à Emmeline tout son énergie. Un pas de côté au mauvais moment, et ils se seraient retrouvés à York plutôt que Londres… Emmeline ouvrit le magasin du disquaire avec le double de ses clés et aida Sirius à monter les marches menant à son appartement. Les charmes de protection, habitués à sa présence, se levèrent sans problème. Elle dégagea Sirius de sa veste et l'allongea sur son lit, mais il tenait toujours son bras.

\- Sir', il faut que j'y aille, on m'attend chez moi… dit-elle en s'asseyant brièvement à côté de lui.

\- Ils peuvent t'attendre…

Puis il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « j'ai perdu mon petit frère » avec un air implorant. Emmeline soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui. Sirius l'observait dans l'obscurité.

\- Je suis méprisable, hein…

\- Non… tu es ivre.

En réalité, elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle disait ça comme une excuse. Parce que quand Sirius chercha ses lèvres, elle répondit à son baiser. Parce qu'une part de son cerveau lui disait « ce n'est pas important, il aura oublié demain, et tu pourras mettre ça sur le compte de la Bièraubeurre… ». Et qu'elle trouva ça quand même rudement agréable.

\- Stop. Sirius, stop.

Il hocha la tête, et se retourna de l'autre côté. Elle veilla sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses ronflements familiers envahissent le studio, et s'éclipsa.

.

.

Dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, Lily fit un rêve étrange.

Le fantôme d'un homme qu'elle savait être – sans l'avoir jamais rencontré – le père de James (même cheveux noirs et long nez) lui demandait de la suivre. Elle vit ainsi trois scènes différentes.

D'abord, un matin de Noël - celui de sa première année. Presque tous ses amis étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, et ils avaient ri et joué jusque tard dans la nuit, finissant par s'endormir devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Dans la matinée, Lily avait appris la naissance de sa petite-cousine Abigail.

Puis, elle se retrouva à imaginer le réveillon d'Alice et Frank, annonçant à toute la famille Londubat qu'ils attendaient un enfant, les félicitations, les tintements de verre, les rires…

Puis, elle se vit dans quelques années, se levant avec James à deux heures du matin pour cacher des paquets cadeau sous le sapin sans réveiller leurs hypothétiques enfants. C'était un Noël qui sentait le sapin et la paix.

Aussitôt que ces visions se dissipèrent, Lily se réveilla. Il y avait longtemps que James n'avait plus besoin du sortilège de _Concordia_ pour savoir quand elle se réveillait en pleine nuit. Mais cette nuit-ci, peut-être parce qu'il avait senti que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il resta endormi.

Lily se glissa hors du lit et rejoignit son laboratoire portatif (un cadeau de Chiara Lovegood - une espèce de cabine, qui protégeait l'extérieur des émanations et explosions que pouvaient occasionner la préparation de potions).

Lily consulta un livre de Potions, et réfléchit. Elle se rappela le mariage de Chiara, où l'odeur des lys ne l'avait pas écœurée comme de coutume, et le délicieux tartare de dragon que James avait préparé, et qui lui avait donné la nausée pendant près d'une semaine…

James ne put ignorer l'odeur de la potion que quelques heures. Un peu avant l'aube, il la rejoignit dans le salon.

\- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie quelque chose truc.

Il la laissa faire, et attendit, assis dans un fauteuil. Si elle avait voulu être plus précise sur le « quelque chose » en question, elle l'aurait été. Il la regarda se piquer le bout du doigt, et verser deux gouttes de sang dans la potion, qui vira au blanc.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle avait l'air grave, mais pas en colère.

Il réfléchit. Non, à la réflexion, elle ne devait rien avoir à lui reprocher (dernièrement, du moins). Alors il la regarda intensément.

\- Ecoute… hum… Il se pourrait – hum - _très_ fortement – que tu deviennes papa dans sept mois.

Une seconde passa. Puis deux.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- En quelle langue ?

\- En maya.

\- Hum… je n'ai pas ça en magasin.

\- Tu es _enceinte_ ?

\- Je crois.

\- Comment ça, « tu crois » ?

\- Il faut toujours attendre un peu avant d'en être sûr.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là, tout de suite ?

\- Une _potion_, puisque tu ne veux plus que j'en fasse dans la cuisine…

\- _Lily Potter_, vous êtes sans doute la seule femme qui ait _fabriqué_ son propre test de grossesse…

\- _James Potter_ : c'est bien possible, mais peux-tu éviter de vouvoyer la femme de ton futur enfant ? C'est … bizarre…

Il l'embrassa et la fit tournoyer dans le salon, plus foufou qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais bien sûr, elle savait qu'après ses grands sourires, il allait dire tout, sauf ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ça ne manqua pas.

\- … Mais ça veut dire que mes dons de cuisinier n'ont jamais été en jeu ! Excuse-toi platement, au nom de ma recette de tartare de dragon !

\- _James_ ! éclata-t-elle de rire. Je te dis que tu vas être papa, et toi, tu me parles de tes talents culinaires ?!

\- Hé, mais c'est une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste des qualités que je vais léguer à ce petit bonhomme… !

.

.

.  
A bientôt ^^


	53. Chapter 52 : Sursit

**Chapitre 52** \- Sursit

.

.

.

Severus s'immobilisa, et se cacha derrière le grand kiosque à journaux du Chemin de Traverse.

Il venait d'apercevoir Lily, dans la foule de passants venus profiter des soldes d'hiver. Alice Londubat était avec elle, et pointait du doigt une pile de pyjamas et de bodys dans la vitrine du _Petit sorcier. _Il sut immédiatement qu'elle ne la regardait pas pour faire un cadeau. Sa main était posé sur son ventre - encore plat, mais (il le devinait) plus pour longtemps.

Il tendit l'oreille.

\- …Trois mois, normalement… je pensais que c'était le stress ou le surmenage, mais le Service de Sainte-Mangouste me l'a confirmé…

Un rapide calcul lui apprit ce qu'il pressentait. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? « Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié...il sera né quand mourra le septième mois… ». Lui qui n'avait jamais cru aux prémonitions se prit à craindre pour la vie de celle que la prophétie de Trelawney désignait.

.

.

.

.  
.

Narcissa caressa son ventre. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Le Magicomage lui avait confirmé que son fils naîtrait début juin. C'était un enfant qui voulait vivre.

Elle avait déjà une idée de nom. Audacieux, un peu prétentieux, mais puissant, et plein de sens. Lucius approuverait sans doute.

Elle tendit l'oreille, puis s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Après les salles pour les patients se tenaient les réserves à potions et les bureaux des médecins. Quelques sorts l'informèrent que tout était vide. La maternité de Sainte-Mangouste n'était jamais débordée, avec la chute de la démographie magique. La plupart des sage-mages étaient en fait envoyées dans les autres services, tant qu'aucune maman n'avait rendez-vous ou besoin d'aide. La salle administrative n'était même pas fermée. Narcissa n'eut aucun mal à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Seulement six sorcières avaient consulté pour confirmer une grossesse au cours des derniers mois. Elle dupliqua les documents et sortit, aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée.

Elle avait déjà rapporté une copie de l'état civil sur laquelle étaient inscrits les naissances des neuf étés précédents, à la demande de Lucius, mais sans en savoir plus. Son mari ne lui avait pas dit à quoi serviraient ces documents - elle le soupçonnait même de l'ignorer. Ca l'inquiétait un peu. Elle voulait un avenir sûr pour son fils. Voldemort pouvait lui obtenir cela… si Lucius devenait un homme indispensable. Il était devenu cet homme pour le Ministre. Restait à le devenir pour celui qu'elle pressentait comme le meneur du jeu, pour les années à venir.

.

.

.

.

Alice éternua. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, quand elle était en planque, c'était l'odeur de l'Allée des Embrumes. James, qu'elle apercevait parmi les commerçants, jouait mieux la comédie, sous son visage galleux et son capuchon. Le capuchon était des plus _in_ dans le coin, et la meilleure manière de passer inaperçu. L'homme qu'ils surveillaient aujourd'hui n'avait pas dû suivre les tendances du moment. Il traversait la foule, tête nue, avec un costume miteux, mais presque moldu. Un petit dealer de Poudre de Cheminette. Petit, mais qu'il fallait dissuader de grandir dès maintenant. Et faire parler. Le Ministre voulait des noms. Des faits concrets, sur lesquels il puisse baser ses discours sur la baisse de la criminalité. Alors, le Bureau des Aurors les lui fournissait. Arrêter des petits dealers pour remonter aux plus gros n'était malheureusement pas la meilleure technique… plus le nombre de leurs commis se réduisaient, plus les gros poissons s'enfonçaient dans l'eau.

Alice éternua une nouvelle fois. Puis son œil exercé repéra une geste inhabituel. Un homme s'était détaché de la foule et observait James de loin. Alice se gratta le nez et fit un léger signe à Sirius, qui avait aujourd'hui l'apparence d'une sorcière au menton fuyant et à la robe mitée. Il suivit son regard et acquiesça imperceptiblement. Elle ne sut pas ce qui les avait trahis. Mais bientôt, les cris « Aurors ! Aurors ! » retentirent dans la ruelle. Et elle se sentit exploser.

Elle reconnut immédiatement un _Doloris_ de Bellatrix Lestrange. Même si la femme qui l'avait lancé avait des cheveux d'un blond sale, elle avait le regard froid de l'aînée Black. Alice ne voyait plus les garçons, sa vision semblait voilée par un filtre rouge.

Elle dut se concentrer, mais elle eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de plonger la main dans sa poche. Elle lança le petit objet rectangulaire devant elle, dans la direction approximative de Bellatrix et entendit le hurlement. L'Impardonnable perdit de sa puissance, et Alice tomba face contre terre dans la ruelle boueuse.

Les Epouvantards portatifs de Lily faisaient toujours leur petit effet.

.

Sirius inspira profondément. Son meilleur ami allait bien (ce qui signifiait que Lily prolongerait encore sa vie de quelques jours), et Alice allait… aussi bien qu'on pouvait aller après un Doloris. Les membres de Bridage d'élite des tireurs de baguettes les escortèrent jusqu'à la Cheminette de la Gazette.

Maugrey les attendaient dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à leur faire la leçon. Alice demanda à voir un Médicomage, pour être sûr que le Doloris n'avait pas heurté son bébé. Maugrey y consentit. Lily ne fut pas l'urgentiste que Sainte-Mangouste leur envoya, et heureusement pour lui, parce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait un scandale.

Quand Alice fut sûre que tout allait bien, Sirius la serra contre lui, et ils eurent droit à une pause-café.

\- Aucune trace des Lestrange, bien sûr ? demanda James avec flegme. Ou du trafiquant ?

Maugrey secoua la tête une seconde fois.

\- Vous avez le droit de me demander votre après-midi, mais je dois vous avouer qu'on a encore besoin de vous ici…

James releva lentement les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a trahi aujourd'hui, Al', mais le fait d'enchaîner trois gardes de nuit et deux missions pour tu-sais-quoi n'y est sans doute pas étranger…

Le vieux visage balafré soupira.

\- J'ai besoin de vous ici… Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres…

\- Alors il y a un problème au Bureau des Aurors, répliqua James en soutenant son regard. Parce qu'on _ne peut pas_ jouer le rôle qui lui est attribué, à nous trois. Demande au boss de répartir différemment les missions, si tu soupçonnes quelqu'un d'être une taupe, mais ne nous demande pas de porter ce Bureau à bout de bras… On est là depuis seulement deux ans !

\- Sans parler du fait que sa femme va venir t'assassiner personnellement si tu ne le laisses pas la voir au moins une fois par semaine, dit Sirius d'un air grave.

\- Tais-toi, Patmol, dit James.

\- Tais-toi, Sirius, dit Alice en même temps. Alastor, James a raison.

L'Auror ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Je vais voir Dumbledore ce soir… Rentrez chez vous…

Ils se levèrent, et lui serrèrent brièvement la main. Maugrey repartit en boitant.

\- Venez-vous débarbouiller chez moi, proposa Sirius comme d'habitude.

Le Polynectar avait cessé de faire effet, mais ils étaient toujours couverts des affreux oripeaux malodorants et boueux qui leur avaient ouvert les portes de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Alice n'aimait pas trop quand son ami disait ça. Ca laissait toujours entendre que lui n'avait personne devant qui devoir maintenir les apparences, contrairement à ses deux amis. Dommage pour lui, cette logique fut court-circuitée par l'arrivée d'une personne à moitié hystérique dans l'atrium du Ministère.

James se racla la gorge.

Lily se serrait jetée sur lui, s'il n'avait pas senti si mauvais.

\- Toi ! Je t'interdis d'écouter ce que Maugrey dit et de te remettre en danger !

\- Lil', c'est mon boulot… et c'est mon supérieur…

\- Je m'en fiche ! claqua sa voix.

\- Bon sang, on se croirait de retour en cinquième année…

\- _Sirius Black, tu te tais_ ! dit Lily en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire, rit doucement Alice.

\- Tu vas bien ? dit sa meilleure amie en se tournant vers elle. Le Docteur Adams m'a prévenue…

\- Tout va bien, Lily, tout est sous contrôle, sauf tes _hormones_…

\- Je t'interdis d'accuser mes hormones, James Potter ! J'ai le _droit_ d'être inquiète si je veux...

\- Quelqu'un m'écoutera si je dis que les hormones n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça ? Lily a toujours été un peu… disons… sanguine ?

\- Je vais te _tuer_, sac à puces…

\- Ah, vous voyez ? Rien à voir avec l'anatomie, rit Sirius. C'est juste sa manière à elle de nous dire qu'elle nous aime…

\- James ? On rentre. Tout de suite. Black, tu ramènes Alice à bon port. Pfuiiit !

\- Pfuiit ? Par Merlin, la perte de vocabulaire est-elle aussi un effet de la grossesse, parce que…

Alice eut le bon sens de traîner Sirius jusqu'à la cheminée la plus proche, et ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes vert émeraude. James se tourna vers Lily et leva un sourcil amusé.

\- M'enfin, pourquoi autant de tintouin ? Manquer de se faire tuer chaque jour avant le petit déjeuner, mais c'est le piment qui fait tenir notre couple…

.

.

.  
.

La lassitude s'installait dans l'Ordre, comme une gangrène qui troublait leur jugement et ralentissait leurs réflexes. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas laisser ça continuer. La fatigue allait grignoter leur détermination. Or, Voldemort n'était pas affaibli. C'était la dixième année qu'il agissait hors de Poudlard, et ses pouvoirs n'avaient fait que s'accroître. L'Ordre du Phénix _devait_ rester fort et uni.

Alastor Maugrey comprenait ça. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était son ami. Il n'était pas pacifiste comme lui, mais plus pragmatique. Et Dumbledore appréciait de côtoyer une opinion contraire à la sienne. Ca l'aidait à réfléchir.

\- Des avancées sur le dossier Elyon ?

\- Hé bien, elle a étudié à Durmstrang comme la plupart de ce joyeux petit monde. Rentrée en Angleterre définitivement il y a deux ans. Elle connait forcément Karkaroff et Bellatrix Lestrange, possiblement Mulciber. Ensuite, on ne peut que deviner. Une Meliflua qui rentre en Angleterre au moment où Voldemort recrute, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

\- Pourquoi personne ne la connait ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas de poste connu en Angleterre. Le Ministère a bien une autorisation de visa, mais elle doit travailler pour Voldemort H24.

Maugrey se frotta le front du plat de la main.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle lui est utile ? Une fille qui ne rentrait que par à-coups en Angleterre avant la fin de ses études…

\- Et qui a vécu en Europe pendant tout ce temps ? Oh, oui, ne sous-estimons pas la portée de ce réseau de connaissances… Et Lily dit que c'est une très bonne duelliste…

\- Venant d'elle, en effet, ça peut inquiéter… dit l'Auror en pensant au petit groupe de jeunes recrues de l'Ordre.

Le Directeur sembla penser à la même chose que lui.

\- Ni Alice ni Lily ne m'ont encore demandé de quitter les premières lignes, dit-il, un peu pour se défendre.

\- Quelles premières lignes ? grommela l'Auror. Il n'y a eu aucune vraie attaque depuis des mois… aujourd'hui n'était qu'un concours de circonstances, une affaire d'Aurors, pas une affaire de l'Ordre…

\- Vraiment ? fit Dumbledore, sur un ton d'interrogation polie. La frontière entre ces deux groupes semble s'amenuiser de jours en jours… Caspar Londubat l'avait repéré…

\- Albus. Si les attaques recommencent dans quelques mois, comment ferons-nous ? Je ne crois plus au recrutement de nouveau membre. L'Ordre serait fragilisé si on engageait les mauvaises personnes…

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais Alice et Lily ne sont pas les seuls membres de cette société, que je sache.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire.

Maugrey partit se coucher. Dumbledore reprit ses cent pas là où il les avait arrêtés. De temps à autres, il lançait des souvenirs vers la Pensine (une nouvelle acquisition) qui était placée sur son bureau.

Dumbledore connaissait parfaitement les informations que Narcissa Malfoy avait permis de rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seule inconnue de l'équation était combien de temps il faudrait à Voldemort pour faire son choix. Allait-il attaquer les Potter et les Londubat ? Seulement une des deux familles ?

Il n'avait pas encore prévenu les deux futures mamans. Ca ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Mais Maugrey avait raison, il avait besoin de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Connaissant Alice et Lily, il savait qu'elles refuseraient d'être mises en retrait, du fait de leur condition, mais il devrait compter sur l'avis de leurs maris et amis. Et Dumbledore n'avait vraiment pas besoin de fragiliser plus leurs rangs, en ce moment.

.

.

.

\- Je préfère quand tu sens le savon, se moqua Lily, quand James émergea de la salle de bain.

\- Je préfère quand tu viens me chercher au Ministère après une dure journée de labeur, rit-il.

Ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé, lessivés.

\- Tu as appelé Pétunia ?

\- J'ai laissé maman lui annoncer. Elle va me dé-test-er. Elle va penser que je lui vole encore la vedette…

\- Elle a raison, sourit-il.

\- James ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme prénoms ?

\- Wow. Si tôt ?

\- Je ne veux pas me retrouver à discuter prénom à l'hôpital, comme les personnages de ces sitcoms…

James renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux _vraiment_ l'avis de quelqu'un qui a surnommé ses amis Patmol, Queudver et Lunard ?

\- Eh bien, j'ose espérer qu'il a appris de ses erreurs, rit-elle.

Elle tendit le bras, puis abandonna et utilisa un Sort d'Attraction, pour attraper le dictionnaire de prénoms appuyé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page. James avait fermé les yeux.

\- Dis ceux qui te plaisent, ça fera un premier écrémage…

\- Atlas ?

\- On ne donnera pas au fruit de mes entrailles un nom de _bouquin_ !

\- James ! On peut être sérieux un moment ?

\- _D'accord_… Je ne veux pas d'un nom qui lui donner l'impression de devoir porter le monde sur ses épaules…

\- Argument accepté.

\- Merci.

\- Darius ?

\- Non.

\- Damoclès ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir un prénom mythologique… Ca fait trop… Sang-Pur.

Lily resta silencieuse un moment.

\- A quoi tu penses ? finit-il par demander.

\- Ca ne t'a pas dérangé un instant d'être le Potter qui a fait basculer sa famille dans le camp des Sangs-mêlés ?

\- Pas un instant, dit-il très sérieusement. Je suis même plutôt fier d'être le père du premier bébé Evans-Potter.

Lily sourit.

\- Le premier ?

\- Tu comptais t'arrêter en si bonne route ?

Elle sourit. James fit mine de reporter son attention sur le livre. Il l'ouvrit à la partie Prénoms féminins.

\- Angeline ?

Lily grimaça.

\- C'est joli, non ? dit James, un peu déçu.

Comment lui dire que ce prénom lui paraissait à mi-chemin entre « angine » et « angelure » ... ?

\- J'aime pas trop… dit-elle plus diplomatiquement. Evangeline, pourquoi pas, mais pas Angeline…

\- Bon… Un nom de fleur pour perpétuer la tradition Evans ?

\- Si tu veux, mais je n'y tiens pas…

\- Iris ?

\- … _pas_ mal, mais…

\- Bref, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

\- Pourquoi je m'y prends aussi tôt, à ton avis ? Il nous a toujours fallu un minimum d'un an pour nous mettre d'accord… Et là, on a _cinq mois_ …

.

.

.

Voldemort réfléchissait à haute voix. Nagini écoutait. Les trois premières sorcières étaient deux illustres inconnues, et une Sang-pur qui n'avait aucune raison de devenir son ennemi et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Le quatrième nom, il l'avait d'abord écarté sans sourciller : une mère moldue ne pouvait produire qu'un enfant médiocre. Quant au dernier nom…

\- La fille Eyre… elle m'a déjà échappé par trois fois, et son mari aussi… Deux puissants sorciers, et deux Sangs-purs…

Nagini siffla. Les yeux à la couleur de plus en plus écarlate de Tom Jedusor croisèrent le regard de l'animal.

\- Tu as raison... _Si_ les Potter ont un fils, je reconsidérerai leur cas… Ils ne m'ont affronté que deux fois, mais ce sera un Sang-mêlé…

Les mots « comme moi » ne franchirent pas les lèvres de Tom Jedusor. _Voldemort_, sembla-t-il se rappeler. Un nom plus puissant que tous les Sangs-purs réunis.

.

.

.

Peter arrêta son geste. Remus et Sirius le regardèrent lâcher les six bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans la benne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On est venus voir comment tu allais, dit fermement Remus, avant que Sirius n'ait pu faire un commentaire. Willy Larebrousse a dit à Patmol que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Peter soupira. Il n'avait même plus envie de faire bonne figure. Juliette lui manquait.

\- Allez, viens, Queudver, soirée Maraudeur, ce soir, dit Sirius. Tu ne vas pas broyer du noir éternellement à cause d'une _fille_ …

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité ? fit Peter, sans beaucoup de tact.

Sirius accepta sa réponse, mais le traîna tout de même jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Elle était jolie ?

\- Très.

\- A quoi elle ressemblait ?

\- Hum… un peu à toi, en fait…

\- Queudveeeer, je ne te savais pas si direct, dit Sirius en battant des cils. Je suis flatté, mais…

Remus les laissa raconter des bêtises. Ce genre de soirée lui manquait.

\- Tu veux une nouvelle géniale ? dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

\- Vas-y…

\- Lily est enceinte !

\- Tes nouvelles datent d'il y a un mois, Pat'…

\- Non, non, mais réfléchis ! Lily est enceinte !

\- Et… ?

\- Et que font les femmes enceintes ?

\- Elles aiment les fraises ?

\- Elles font tourner leurs maris en bourrique ! Alors imagine un peu cette équation : «_Lily Evans_ la Tyrannique _enceinte_ de _James Potter »_ ! Ce n'est pas la meilleure histoire du XXème siècle ?!

\- Après ta nomination au Sourire le plus charmeur de _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? ricana Remus.

\- Hé ! J'ai gagné en tout fair-play !

\- Faire un _strip-tease_ devant les jurys, tu appelles ça du fair-play ?

\- Hé, il n'y avait ni une interdiction explicite dans les règles du jeu, ni une liste _exhaustive_ des parties de mon corps à évaluer dans ce concours !

\- Maintenant, on peut être sûr qu'il y en aura, rit Peter.

\- _Quelle maturité_… Je comprends que James soit le premier à être papa, soupira Remus.

\- « James Potter, mature » ? Remus, tu vas faire imploser l'univers avec des paradoxes pareils…

.

.

.

Passée la période des félicitations, James devait avouer qu'il était assez angoissé à l'idée d'être père. Ou plutôt, il était angoissé, parce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas autant que Lily de cette cacahouète qui poussait dans son ventre.

Lily passait le plus clair de son temps libre à demander des conseils à des mamans expérimentées, alias sa belle-mère, sa propre mère, Andromeda et Molly Weasley. Et elle embarquait la plupart du temps son mari et ses amis dans ses expéditions.

\- Règle n°1, disait Andromeda. Détermine quel est son doudou favori. Non, sérieusement, achète-le en double ou utilise un sort de duplicata à chaque fois que tu dois le laver, parce que crois-moi, sinon, tu regretteras les enregistrements du cri de la mandragore que Chourave nous faisait écouter...

Pendant ce temps-là, James observait Nymphadora. La petite était très tactile, bien plus que Remus. Selon Ted, elle câlinait tous les gens qui passaient à la maison.

\- Elle va briser des cœurs, cette petite, dit Lily en la regardant faire un câlin à Remus.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? dit aussitôt Nymphadora, d'un air attentif.

\- Que tu vas les rendre gaga, dit sérieusement Remus.

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis le regarda bien en face.

\- Je comprends toujours pas.

Nymphadora avait de l'intuition, aussi. Elle savait toujours ce qui faisait rire les adultes… elle était particulièrement douée pour faire pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au sol, puis plus encore, jusqu'à ce que le salon en soit envahi…

\- Elle sait faire ça depuis que je lui ai lu ce conte de fées moldu…, rit Ted.

\- Raiponce ? devina James en retirant des cheveux de sa bouche.

Et puis, elle était aussi trèèèès maladroite.

\- Ouch ! fit Remus en portant sa main à son nez.

\- Andy, ta fille est un danger public, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Oui ! rit-elle depuis la cuisine.

\- C'est toi qui lui as appris les coups de boule ?

\- Nan ! dit la petite fille, très fière. Ca, c'est grand papy ! Mais il a dit de le faire seulement avec les peluches, concéda-t-elle.

\- Espérons que ta mère se cantonne au tricot et à la marelle, dit Lily à James.

\- Espérons que _Mrs Londubat_ se cantonne au tricot et à la marelle, parce que sinon, Alice et Frank vont abriter sous leur toit la pire arme humaine du monde magique…

\- Oh, elle n'est pas si terrible…

\- Comment le bébé il est rentré dans le ventre de Lily ? demanda alors Nymphadora, en soulevant sa robe pour regarder son propre nombril.

\- Elle l'a mangé, dit Sirius, sans hésiter.

\- Sirius ! protesta Andromeda. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait avec tes histoires de loups-garou ?

\- Ils mangent _vraiment_ les petites filles pas sages, répliqua-t-il, on ne peut plus sérieux, en se tournant vers sa petite-cousine.

\- Je ne l'ai pas mangé, insista Lily.

\- Mais alors _comment_ il est rentré dedans ?

Les adultes présents dans la salle échangèrent des regards (ou se raclèrent la gorge, gênés).

\- Tu savais que les dragons pondent des œufs de la taille de _ta tête_ ? fit James pour leur sauver la mise. Et qu'ils soufflent dessus pour les faire éclore ?

.

.

.

Severus partit de la réunion des Mangemorts légèrement rassuré. Voldemort n'avait pas de nouvelles informations qu'il veuille partager avec eux. Si Lily et James Potter avait été le premier nom de leur liste, il l'aurait su. Il lui restait encore du temps. Il avait calculé que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait affronté Voldemort par trois fois. Deux seulement. Ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que la troisième fois n'arrive jamais. Quant aux Londubats… ce n'était pas son affaire.

Elyon Meliflua avait été punie devant leur assemblée. Pettigrew était tombé hors de son emprise. Il ne l'en aurait pas cru capable. Il supposait qu'il avait sous-estimé le Gryffondor. Il avait pensé à protéger cet idiot des Véritasérum et des _Imperio_ éventuels d'Elyon, mais finalement, il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son masque à la réunion. Il transplana silencieusement (réflexe de Mangemort) et se retrouva derrière un arbre. Voldemort était toujours là, accompagné de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Lucius. Severus inspira profondément. Voldemort ne le remarquerait que s'il laissait ses pensées le trahir. Le mage connaissait leurs esprits à tous, mais Severus avait l'avantage d'être un Occlumens hors-pair. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dissimuler des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il voulait savoir. Les informations auxquelles les chouchous, mais pas lui, avaient accès.

Et puis, Voldemort prononça le nom haï de Potter. Severus abaissa ses barrières mentales un instant et faillit se trahir, mais Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

Au bout d'une minute, il en avait assez entendu, et se volatilisa.

Lily serait en danger dès le moment où elle ferait partie du _happy few _à avoir échappé par trois fois à Lord Voldemort.

Il devait tout faire pour empêcher cette troisième fois d'arriver.

.

.

.  
.

Bonne lecture !


	54. Chapter 53 : Le Fait du prince

**Chapitre 53** Le Fait du prince

.

.

.  
.

\- _Nox Maxima_ ! hurla Lily.

C'était une technique qu'elle avait développée en repensant aux matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard. Le Sort de Nyctalopie était facilement exécutable pour qui le connaissait, mais il déstabilisait les non-initiés.

_Oculi lupi_, pensa-t-elle. L'instant d'après, elle voyait leur terrain de combat aussi nettement qu'en plein jour. Mais il semblait que les changements corporels qu'avait connus Tom Jedusor l'aient également doté du pouvoir de voir la nuit. Ses prunelles rouges étaient braquées sur elle.

Ses amis étaient perdus dans le noir… des proies faciles s'ils pénétraient dans la zone de pénombre, mais Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer. Le sang pur n'était pas versé sans raison. Elle s'était même rendu compte que Voldemort ne la visait pas systématiquement, comme s'il jugeait qu'elle était une sorcière de qualité suffisante pour être recrutée par son gang, pureté du sang ou pas.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le mage noir. La nausée, qui montait en elle encore une demi-heure plus tôt, semblait avoir été apaisée par l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Mais pour la première fois, elle sentit également le doute s'installer en elle. Quel sort n'avaient-ils pas encore tenté ? Quel sort connaissait-elle, qui ralentirait encore la force du mal qui se tenait debout devant elle ? L'_Avada Kedavra _semblait la seule option. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à éviter ce sort, mais elle ne l'utilisait pas de manière inconsidérée. Pour Voldemort, cependant, elle se sentait prête à faire une exception. Parce que face au mage noire, en toute honnêteté, la seule chose qui l'inspirait était la fuite. Et elle détestait cette sensation d'impuissance. La Métamorphose intuitive, ses excellents _Stupéfix_, tous ses petits tours faits pour déconcentrer l'adversaire, aucun ne marcherait contre l'homme (pouvait-on encore appeler cette coque remplie de noirceur un « homme » ?) qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle leva tout de même sa baguette. Son esprit était une page blanche. Rien à y lire. Elle comprit que le sourire féroce de Voldemort était en fait appréciateur. Réaliser cela la désarçonna tant, qu'elle en oublia d'utiliser des Informulés.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! _Impedimenta_ ! _Tarantallegra_ !

Son rire la glaça jusqu'à la moelle.

Le sort qui fondit sur elle lui était inconnu, mais la couleur noire de ce qui jaillit de la baguette pointée sur elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait l'éviter à tout prix. Elle tomba lourdement sur un coude, et eut seulement le temps d'invoquer un _Protego_ que déjà des flèches noires fondaient sur elle. Elles se volatilisèrent un mètre avant sa bulle de protection. James était entré dans son champ de vision. Il tentait des sorts expérimentaux sur le mage noir, mais elle voyait que ça ne les avancerait à rien. Mais elle se précipita à ses côtés. Voldemort ne sembla pas incommodé par le fait d'avoir deux adversaires. Autour d'eux, Lily sentit les duellistes se réveiller. Son sort de Nuit devait commencer à perdre de son efficacité.

Son _Stupéfix,_ combiné à celui de James, fit vaciller le mage noir. Lily sentit une vague d'espoir et de détermination monter en elle. Voldemort pouvait encore être atteint.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'échanger un regard avec James, pour qu'ils lancent simultanément la même série de sorts. Un enchaînement efficace. L'attaque comme la meilleure défense.

Voldemort para les cinq premiers sorts, mais la pensée devait suivre la longueur des mots qu'on pensait, et bientôt, il fut trop lent pour parer tous leurs coups. Mais il ne semblait pas être affecté autant par les sorts que le commun des mortels, un peu comme Hagrid. Ils supposaient que certains privilèges venaient avec le fait de servir les Forces du mal.

Voldemort fit d'abord un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième.

Le _Nox maxima_ se dissipait. Plus loin, Bellatrix aussi perdait du terrain. Sirius l'avait gravement touché à l'épaule (l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée leur parvenait, malgré la distance). Plus loin, encore, Remus tenait tête à deux Mangemorts, Yaxley et Rogue peut-être. Aucun ne tiendrait longtemps le coup, face à lui. A deux nuits de la pleine lune, il avait la niaque comme jamais.

Bientôt, Benjy et Gidéon se joignirent à Lily et James pour repousser Voldemort. Il était puissant, mais les quatre sorciers de l'Ordre l'étaient également. Finalement, Voldemort lança le cri de repli. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : à présent, le Sang-mêlé auquel les Potter allaient donner naissance était un potentiel adversaire.

_« Par 3 fois ». _

Gidéon appuya par trois fois pour activer le Déluminateur, puis les étoiles se rallumèrent.

.

.  
.

\- Mais _vas-y,_ James, pour l'amour du ciel !

Il l'embrassa, hissa son étui à balai et son sac sur son dos, et rejoignit Sirius, Peter et Remus sur le palier.

\- Amusez-vous bien… mais essayez de ne rien vous casser…

Lily avait promis à James un week-end Quidditch au stade d'Aberdeen, avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement une baleine échouée sur son canapé, ce qui le forcerait à passer toutes ses soirées sans exception avec elle. Sans parler du fait qu'un week-end entre Maraudeurs était peu cher payé pour l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique au cours des derniers mois.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du balai depuis Poudlard, rit Remus en calant son sac dans le side-car de la moto de Sirius.

\- Hé bien, vous vous souvenez que les femmes enceintes sont sujettes aux sautes d'humeur ?

\- Heu… oui ?

\- Maintenant, essayez d'imaginer _Lily_ enceinte.

\- Ah… Ouch…

\- Toute ma compassion, vieux…

.

.

.

Alice était en train de plier du linge quand un mouvement derrière les rideaux du cottage attira son attention. Elle s'immobilisa. L'homme qui marchait sur la petite route, sur laquelle donnait l'allée du cottage, tenait ce qui pourrait passer de loin pour un long crayon, mais ce qui était immanquablement une baguette magique. Elle attrapa machinalement la sienne et l'observa. Sa maison est protégée par de puissants enchantements, personne ne pouvait _normalement_ la voir et y entrer sans invitation. L'homme ne faisait pas mine d'avancer vers la maison, mais elle savait qu'il savait où elle était. Envoyer un hibou à Frank avant qu'il ne rentre aurait trahi sa position. Alors, elle saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et appela Sirius (sa cheminée n'était pas reliée au réseau officielle, pour leur protection à tous, mais seulement à quelques maisons de l'Ordre).

L'homme dehors s'approcha du muret qui suivait le bord du jardin. Alice réfléchit aux sorts qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Nouvelle poignée de poudre. Peter non plus ne répondait pas. C'était le week-end, par Merlin !

Un pas de plus et le sorcier toucherait le mur…

Elle le sentit effleurer les protections de la maison, puis les traverser, comme un fil de fer traverse une motte de beurre.

Son sac fut fait en quelques _Accio_ informulés. Elle avait le choix entre quitter la maison par la cheminée, et l'abandonner, et affronter l'homme. Elle avait esquissé un pas vers l'âtre, quand une autre silhouette apparut au bout du jardin. Frank.

Son cœur rata un battement.

L'instant d'après, son mari évitait un trait rouge et ripostait.

Alice lâcha son sac et se précipita dehors.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! rugit-elle.

Son ventre la déséquilibra et elle faillit tomber. Elle n'était plus habituée à courir comme avant. Elle eut juste le temps de se remettre en position de combat qu'un _Incarcerem_ la frappait de plein fouet. Il y eut deux éclairs, et Frank la relevait.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ca va… qui c'est ?

\- Dolohov…

\- Mais il connait l'emplacement de la maison !

Les yeux bruns de Frank s'écarquillèrent, mais elle savait que derrière ses sourcils froncés, les neurones n'étaient pas du tout paralysés par la peur.

\- Je le surveille… on fait nos affaire et on va chez les Potter… après, on contacte Dumbledore… d'accord ?

\- Je vais devoir condamner la cheminée… dit-elle lentement. Donne-moi un quart d'heure…

Elle le laissa avec Dolohov, qui avait été métamorphosé en paresseux et enfermé dans une cage. Dix minutes suffirent à ce qu'elle remplisse toutes les valises possibles avec leurs affaires et quelques souvenirs de sa famille. Où iraient-ils ? La maison de Londres était un choix trop évident… Frank avait raison, Dumbledore saurait leur conseiller un lieu sûr…

Elle vida avec un pincement au cœur la nurserie qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à décorer, qu'elle avait peinte avec un pochoir dragon le jour où son Médicomage lui avait dit qu'elle attendait un garçon.

Frank l'aida à faire léviter leurs sacs jusqu'au bosquet depuis lequel ils transplaneraient.

\- Où est Dolohov ?

\- Je viens de l'emmener à Newcastle et je l'ai laissé là-bas, la mémoire en vrac… avec un peu de chance, personne ne savait où il allait…

\- Bien sûr, et les dragons sont d'innocentes bestioles que la Nature a eu la mauvaise idée de doter de dents…

Il la serra un instant contre lui.

.

.

Lily préparait un gratin dauphinois quand sa belle-mère l'appela par la Cheminette.

\- Helen ? Bonsoir…

\- Bonsoir Lily… Frank et Alice ont dû quitter leur cottage, quelque chose ou quelqu'un a désamorcé les protections magi…

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Pour ce que je peux voir… mais ils ne peuvent pas dormir chez moi cette nuit, je reçois des officiels du Ministère, des amis de longue date, mais qui ne doivent rien savoir de l'Ordre.

\- Envoyez-les moi… J'ai encore fait à manger pour dix…

Helen Potter rit.

Alice fut la première à épousseter sa robe, puis Frank suivit, tout aussi couvert de suie…

\- Pense à appeler un ramoneur, un de ces jours…

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous voir, répondit gracieusement Lily.

\- On attend un message de Dumbledore, dit Frank gravement, mais il n'était pas à Poudlard ce soir, et McGonagall ignore où il est…

\- Je parie qu'elle était _ravie_ de l'avouer…

Ils sourirent tous trois. Le sourire d'Alice fut le premier à se flétrir.

\- Je suis désolée… dit Lily.

\- Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard… ils veulent nous recruter depuis des mois…

Deux Sangs-pur comme eux…

\- Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris la leçon ? « Pas-d'accord-avec-vous-et-c-est-pour-ça-qu-on-est-Aurors-et-qu-on-vous-botte-les-fesses-dès-qu-on-en-a-l-occasion ?! »

\- J'avoue que je suis aussi surpris…

\- On s'occupera de tout ça plus tard… vous aimez les pommes de terre ?

.  
.

.  
.

Les Maraudeurs rentrèrent tout bronzés, pour trouver l'appartement Potter… beaucoup plus peuplé qu'ils ne l'avaient laissé.

\- Dumbledore va arriver, expliqua Lily en embrassant James. Les sorts de protection des Londubat ont lâché. Ils dorment ici ce soir…

Les yeux intelligents de James enregistrèrent l'information sans sourciller. Il hocha la tête.

\- Frankie ! Tu nous as manqué à Aberdeen ! Tu sais qu'on a croisé le Club de Flaquemare là-bas ?

Frank lui serra la main et engagea immédiatement la conversation avec Peter, James et Sirius. Remus fit mine de poser ses sacs pour glisser à Lily :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Dolohov. Il savait où les trouver. Frank l'a soumis à _l'Oubliettes_, mais il a pu dire où il allait avant de venir…

\- Les protections étaient pourtant en place…

\- Voldemort a pu les désamorcer… Avec la mort des Eyre, Dumbledore pensait qu'il était possible de les affaiblir, et, à terme, de…

\- Comment va Alice ?

\- Elle est… triste.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, en signe de compréhension, et la suivit dans la pièce principale.

Lily attrapa James et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Il acquiesça, et Lily lança un grand « Ecoutez moiiiii » à la cantonade.

\- James et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer…

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

\- C'est un garçoooon !

Leurs « félicitations » résonnèrent si fort que les voisins du dessus frappèrent au plafond.

\- Cachotiers ! fit Alice avec un petit sourire.

\- « Ménageurs d'effet », corrigea Lily.

\- Mince, tu commences à parler comme James, rit Frank.

\- Hé ! C'est une bonne chose ! protesta l'intéressé.

\- Question de points de vue…

Ils ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne, condamnant les deux futures mamans à la Bièraubeurre sans alcool. Sirius vint serrer son frère de cœur contre lui. Lily se tourna vers James.

\- Je lui dis ou tu lui dis ?

\- Vas-y, sourit James.

\- Siriuuuuus ?

\- Tu crois que je vais m'approcher de toi, alors que tu prends une voix si mielleuse ?

\- Vous avez tous remarqué que mon mari faisait preuve d'une bêtise crasse, quand il s'agit de garder contact avec la canaille ci-présente, j'ai nommé Sirius Black…

\- Héééé !

\- Tais-toi. Je disais donc, puisque je suis forcée de le côtoyer, j'ai décidé de lui attribuer un poste très mal payé, qui l'exposera à se priver de ses week-ends et de ses soirées selon notre bon vouloir, et sans préavis…

\- Je le sens trèèès mal…

\- Sirius, gronda Lily.

\- Ce que Lily essaie de dire, c'est qu'on voudrait que tu sois le parrain de notre fils.

Lily n'aurait jamais réussi à clouer le bec de Sirius aussi bien que cette annonce.

\- Non… sérieux ?

\- _I'm very Sirius. _

\- Elle est nulle cette blague, bougonna l'Animagus.

Mais il avait l'air assez ému.

\- Par l'appareil dentaire de Nosferatu… vous avez _décidé_, d'un_ commun _accord… _sobre !_ de me confier, _à moi, 40_% de l'éducation d'un garçon, qui aura déjà des gènes de Maraudeur ?! Mais il va finir en cavale avant d'avoir 20 ans, ce pauvre gosse !

\- 20% de son éducation, précisa Lily. (Puis, après avoir croisé le regard de James) Bon, d'accord, 30%.

\- Mais c'est géniaaal ! Je vais être tonton, je-vais-être-_tonton_… ! Hé ! Vous avez entendu ça ?!

\- Je regrette déjà, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sirius exécutait une petite gigue au milieu de leur salon.

.

.

.

Au même moment, en Ecosse, Severus Rogue affrontait le regard bleu d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le Directeur le regardait avec dégoût. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait l'air d'un vieux bébé. N'acceptant ses torts que quand il n'avait plus aucun recourt, n'acceptant de faire ce qui était juste que sous l'effet de la peur. C'était une motivation comme une autre, mais pas celle à laquelle Albus Dumbledore donnait de la valeur. Un sens de la justice aigu et la volonté de défendre des idées profondément ancrées en soi, voilà ce qu'il attendait des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Qu'avez-vous à m'apporter, Rogue ? Nous savons tous les deux que je connais le contenu de cette prophétie, et que je sais que Voldemort lui accorde du crédit.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Tout pour la protéger. Lily Evans. _Il _avait dit… il avait dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas, à ma demande… mais maintenant…

Le Directeur n'était pas vraiment surpris. Peu de choses le surprenait, en règle général. Que Severus Rogue ait été attiré par la brillante préfète de Gryffondor était une chose. Mais de là à se rendre pour la protéger…

\- Je ne compte pas livrer mes amis en pâture, contrairement à vous… bien sûr que je ne vais pas laisser _les Potter_ sans protection.

\- Comme vous avez protégé les Londubat ? fit Rogue avec une moue plus inquiète que méprisante. Ca ne suffira pas… promettez moi d'en faire plus !

\- Encore une fois, qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

\- Tout. Tout, répétait le Prince de Sang-mêlé, l'air perdu. J'espionnerai pour vous, s'il le faut...

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il devait avouer que ce lui serait bien utile. De là à faire confiance à un _Occlumens_ hors pair comme Severus Rogue… Mais un bon _Occlumens_ consistait également un atout, le meilleur agent-double qu'il puisse trouver…

\- _Prouvez_-moi votre bonne foi.

.

.  
.

Les rires se turent au moment où Dumbledore passa le manteau de cheminée des Potter. Remus et Peter étaient déjà rentrés, mais le salon n'en était pas plus calme.

\- Bonsoir, Albus !

\- Bonsoir !

\- Vous savez que je suis le parrain de la cacahouète qui pousse là-dedans ? s'exclama Sirius en pointant le nombril de Lily du bout du doigt.

\- _Black_, je t'interdis de comparer le fruit de mes entrailles à un fruit de la taille de ton intellect ! s'énerva Lily.

Dumbledore souriait poliment, mais tous le connaissaient suffisamment pour remarquer que ses yeux n'étaient pas touchés par ce sourire.

\- Je vais faire du thé, décida Lily.

\- Non, ma chère Lily, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici…

Il repensa au garçon qui avait été le meilleur ami de Lily Evans pendant des _années_. Quelqu'un qui avait été l'ami d'une telle sorcière, et surtout, qui était encore capable de produire une chose si pure et pleine d'espoir qu'un _Patronus_ ne pouvait pas être complètement perdu, irrachetable. Quelqu'un capable d'amour était encore assez humain pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Voldemort vous recherchent. Pas seulement vous, Alice, Frank, mais aussi les Potter. Sirius, je vous demande de garder ce que je vais dire secret. Il a été porté aux oreilles de Voldemort qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet le détrônerait. Il veut empêcher ça d'arriver.

Dumbledore se garda bien de dire que Voldemort avait plus ou moins déjà fait son choix. Aux dires de Rogue, il pensait qu'un Sang-mêlé, comme lui, était un ennemi tout désigné. Mais Dumbledore savait aussi que même si le petit Potter mourait, Voldemort ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser l'héritier Londubat vivre.

\- Un enfant… ? Notre fils doit naître au début du mois d'août…

\- Eh bien, il y a de grandes chances qu'il arrive avec un peu d'avance, dit Dumbledore. Voldemort ne savait pas laquelle de vos deux familles poursuivre tant que vous n'étiez pas sûrs que vous auriez un _fils_, et que vous ne lui aviez pas tous les quatre échappé par trois fois. C'est pour ça qu'il a d'abord attaqué les Londubat.

\- C'est insensé… pourquoi croirait-il cette … rumeur ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une prophétie que lui a rapporté un de ses espions. Une prophétie que j'ai reçu de…

\- De la prof que vous avez engagée en février dernier, comprit Lily. Je me demandais pourquoi vous lui offriez le gite et le couvert pendant si longtemps.

\- Elle est inoffensive, incapable de se défendre si Voldemort se mettait en tête de l'interroger.

\- Et nous, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas l'interroger ?

\- Elle n'était que la médiatrice entre nous et la prophétie, comme les véritables médiums. Impossible pour elle de se rappeler les mots qu'elle a prononcés, une fois la transe passée.

\- Donc… il faut qu'on se _cache_ ?

\- A vous de choisir. Voldemort va vous traquer. Mais on peut le ralentir. Ou vous cacher. A vous de choisir.

Dumbledore fut étonné des réactions provoquées par son annonce. Car elles furent différentes, pour une fois. Lily resta sur sa lancée habituelle (« _Bien sûr_ que ça ne change rien. Tant que je peux bouger, je suivrais l'Ordre… »). Mais Alice était étonnamment plus silencieuse et réservée.

Elle lança un regard inquiet à Frank, puis finit par se prononcer.

\- Je veux que ce bébé arrive dans un monde meilleur, Lil', mais je veux _aussi_ pouvoir l'accueillir dans les meilleures conditions… et qu'il ait encore ses deux parents à sa naissance.

Sa meilleure amie l'écoutait. Lily ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Continuer dans l'Ordre serait difficile et incroyablement dangereux, maintenant que Voldemort avait juré la perte de leurs enfants.

\- Où pouvons-nous nous cacher ? demanda finalement Frank, après un long échange de regards avec sa femme.

\- Je connais quelques lieux sûrs… Mrs Potter et les Weasley peuvent vous accueillir un moment, mais à terme, il vous faut une maison plus sûre. Il y a aussi l'option « vivre à la moldue, dans un environnement moldu ». Mais alors, tout influx magique sera facilement repérable.

\- Cantonner les baguettes au boulot, je peux faire, dit Alice d'un ton décidé.

Mais le regard que lui lançait Dumbledore disait autre chose.

\- Je ne peux pas retourner _travailler_ ? Albus, si le Bureau des Aurors n'est pas sûr, quel endroit l'est encore ?

La réponse « Poudlard » lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal me quitte à la fin de l'année, Alice. Et je crois qu'un poste similaire est proposé par la Loi de Merlin, à Brocéliande.

Alice baissa les yeux, et caressa son ventre. Frank ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Nous vous donnerons une réponse demain, d'accord ? dit-il doucement.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air las.

.

.

.

Lily installa le clic-clac du salon et alla se brosser les dents. Sirius était parti. Alice se dirigea elle aussi vers la salle de bain.

James et Frank se regardèrent avec gêne. Tous deux voulaient continuer comme avant. Auror un jour, Auror toujours. James avait le goût du risque. Les Londubats aussi, mais dans la mesure où leur foyer était en sécurité. S'apprêter à devenir père n'avait pas le même impact sur Frank que sur lui, James s'en rendait compte. Frank se projetait déjà. James voulait encore jouer les ados attardés tant qu'il le pouvait… il n'arrivait pas encore à complètement imaginer sa vie avec ce bébé.

Ca ne semblait pas alarmer Lily : elle pensait qu'il avait besoin de le voir pour y croire. Contrairement aux pères moldus, les sorciers n'avaient pas la possibilité de voir les bébés avant leur naissance. Les ondes magiques qui entouraient les jeunes mamans rendaient quasiment impossible l'établissement d'une échographie nette. Seul le sexe pouvait être déterminé par des potions et des prélèvements.

Pour autant, James ne voulait pas que Lily se mette en danger. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne le laisserait pas la materner. Alors, il faudrait la persuader.

.

\- Tu veux continuer à travailler à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Tu veux continuer à travailler au Bureau des Aurors ?

Leurs sourires se répondirent dans le noir.

\- J'ai tout mon congé maternité pour y réfléchir. Mais Damoclès n'a plus besoin de moi pour l'étude. Mes calculs sont exacts, on a seulement besoin de temps pour adapter la posologie aux patients… Mais j'aimerais bien continuer la Médicomagie…

\- Et l'Ordre ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Je veux juste trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour garder ce petit bonhomme une fois qu'il sera né. Ta mère, peut-être, ou Molly. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir jamais me séparer de mon fils à aucun moment, avec ce qu'Albus a dit.

Il l'embrassa et se coucha, le nez dans ses cheveux et son odeur.

.

.  
.

La chasse aux Potter et aux Londubats avait commencé chez les Mangemorts.

Tous les Mangemorts ne comprenaient pas le revirement de leur Maître (Frank Londubat et la fille Eyre venaient de longues lignées de Sang-purs, et James Potter aussi : à ce titre, Voldemort avait longtemps refusé qu'on use d'Impardonnables sur eux, préférant l'idée de les recruter), mais aucun n'était assez sot pour poser des questions.

Ils attendaient depuis maintenant cinq jours.

L'angoisse rendait Severus agressif. Il ne se mettait jamais dans un tel état que pour une seule personne. Lily Potter restait Lily Evans pour lui.

Ce soir-là, Yaxley réapparut, déconfit.

\- Leur planque était vide, Maître. Aucune trace d'eux.

Severus eut le plus grand mal à dissimuler son soupir de soulagement en soupir de déception.

Jouer les agents-double, il pouvait faire. Pour Lily Evans, il pouvait le faire. Et il le ferait.

.

.

.  
Merci aux nouveaux revieweurs (MissVirginie, laroussignole, BEZOARD, Selays, …) et à tous les autres pour leurs messages d'encouragement ! A bientôt ^^


	55. Chapter 54 : Le Prénom

**Chapitre 54** : Le Prénom

.

.

Pour les prénoms, il y avait deux écoles, et Lily et Pétunia les représentaient bien. Pétunia aimait les prénoms originaux qui pourraient souligner le caractère (forcément) exceptionnel de son enfant. Lily estimait qu'il valait mieux un prénom classique, et que l'enfant rende lui-même son prénom exceptionnel et reconnu. Ce serait donc à Harry de faire en sorte que son nom passe dans l'Histoire.

\- Malgré son prénom classique, mon fils sera connu dans le monde entier, et j'en fais le serment, il volera la vedette à _Gilderoy Lockhart_ (non, mais quel nom !), plaisantait Lily, loin de se douter qu'en fait, elle prophétisait.

\- Mais oui, chérie, mais oui…

Chercher le prénom idéal avait été sa principale occupation, lorsqu'elle avait dû déballer leurs cartons. James et elle s'étaient installés pour le mois dans un petit appartement londonien, douillet et à deux pas du Ministère. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée, aucun autre accès que la porte, et Mrs Potter leur avait offert une minuscule (1m sur 1m) Armoire à disparaître. Pour le reste… Ils croisaient les doigts. Chaque soir, James brouillait les pistes en transplanant à plusieurs endroits avant d'apparaître sur le palier de leur appartement. La vie suivait son cours, et Lily rentrait de moins en moins dans ses joggings.

\- Tu sais, Lily chérie, le lapse de temps où tu n'étais pas continuellement en colère contre moi… je l'aimais bien… fit James après qu'elle ait (encore) répondu sèchement à une de ses questions.

Elle regarda James… et fondit en larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ dit ? fit Remus en tapotant le dos de Lily.

\- C'est ces fichues hormones ! sanglota Lily contre son épaule. Elles m'épuisent ! Elles me rendent encore plus insupportable qu'avant…

\- T-Th, les hormones n'ont rien à voir avec ton caractère … fit Sirius.

Il dut se baisser pour éviter une pluie de coussins.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera des biberons, sac à puces !

\- Jamsiiiie, ta femme me martyriiiise…

\- Vous avez accepté que je l'épouse, les gars, rit-il, en tendant un verre de jus de goyave à Lily (c'était son envie du moment).

\- Tu leur as demandé leur autorisation ?!

\- Les Maraudeurs ont voté « oui » à l'unanimité, dit Peter, pour calmer le jeu.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et émit un grognement agacé.

\- Hé… sept ans de vie commune à Poudlard, et deux après : tu ne peux pas prétendre que je t'ai menti sur la marchandise_…_

_._

_.  
._

Les talons de Juliette frappaient le gravier. Ses longues jambes remontaient rapidement l'allée du manoir Malfoy. C'est là que Peter la perdit de vue. Ironiquement, c'était lui à qui on avait demandé d'enquêter sur la mystérieuse « Elyon ». Bien sûr, il disait ne pas avancer. Il soupçonnait même Dumbledore de le croire d'autant plus qu'il le pensait tout à fait incapable de retrouver sa trace.

Peter était habitué à ce qu'on le croit incapable. Ses amis ne le disaient pas comme ça, mais il était admis que hiérarchiquement, en talent, il venait après Sirius, James et Remus. La seule qui n'avait pas semblé le croire inutile était Juliette. Alors, comme drogué, il la suivait, où qu'elle aille, sous prétexte d'enquêter pour l'Ordre. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle information sur elle. Mais il la voyait, et ça lui suffisait.

Et bien sûr, là-haut, au Manoir, Juliette se réjouissait de cette poursuite. Peter pensait être le chat, et elle la souris, mais vraiment, c'était elle qui menait la danse.

.

.

.

Lily sentit James se glisser dans les draps à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit une paupière. Le réveil indiquait 3h48.

\- Comment était ta garde ?

\- Tranquille… aucun rôdeur, juste un renard qui courait après un pauvre lapinou...

\- Tu as les pieds gelés.

\- Toi, tu sens le shampooing.

Elle rit un peu. Les bras de James étaient déjà autour d'elle. Son ventre lourd lui paraissait toujours plus sexy qu'il ne l'était vraiment, quand ses mains se posaient dessus.

\- J'ai pris une semaine de vacances, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Une semaine ?

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Bah enfin, Lil' ? La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… dont le monde entier parle depuis des _mois_…

\- Merci, James, je sais parfaitement _quand_ a lieu la Coupe du Monde, _puisque_ ton cabot de meilleur ami me le rappelle chaque jour que dieu fait… j'espérais juste que tu allais dire quelque chose comme « Je prends ma première semaine de congé depuis mon mariage _pour m'occuper de ma femme que j'aime »…_ mais je suppose que c'était trop demander...

\- Du sarcasme à 4 heures du matin, madame Potter… ?

\- Comment tu as dit, déjà ? « Sept ans de vie commune à Poudlard, et deux après : tu ne peux pas prétendre que je t'ai menti sur la marchandise »…

James rit.

\- Des nouvelles de Patatartiney ?

\- _Dudley_, James…

Pétunia avait bravé l'interdiction de Vernon uniquement pour envoyer un faire-part de naissance. Lily avait renvoyé deux bodys et un pyjama par la poste moldue, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

\- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que Dudley, ça sonne comme « dodu »… et qu'il _ressemble_ déjà beaucoup à son père…

\- Fais gaffe, d'ici deux-trois semaines, on pourrait bien faire la même réflexion à propos de ton fils…

\- On dira qu'il est beau et fringant ? Mais j'espère bien !

Lily lui donna un coup de pied sous les couvertures.

\- On ne critique pas les bourrelets des bébés, un point c'est tout.

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- Au nom de ta femme, qui en a tout autant.

\- Toi, ce sont des poignées d'amour, c'est différent.

Nouveau coup de pied.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas moi, c'est le bébé.

\- C'est celaaaa, ouiii…

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Il donne des coups de pied !

\- Tu sais, dans deux semaines, tu ne pourras plus utiliser ça comme excuse pour les violences conjugales que tu m'infliges !

.

.

.

.  
.

Frank et Sirius poussèrent simultanément un profond soupir.

\- Dix buts en une demi-heure, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, les gars !

L'équipe d'Angleterre se faisait écraser. Même si le Japon n'attrapait pas le Vif d'or, ils iraient en Finale, compte tenu de leur avance. Alice était en train de ramener des tasses de la cuisine, pour qu'ils continuent à écouter le match à la radio, quand elle poussa un cri depuis la cuisine.

\- Alice ?

Frank se précipita.

\- Ok, ok, du calme tout le monde, pas de Mangemort en vue, mais un petit Londubat qui a envie d'arriver avec un peu d'avance…fit Alice en soutenant son ventre.

Il y avait une flaque d'eau au milieu de la cuisine.

\- On vous accompagne ? fit aussitôt Lily.

\- Non, envoyez plutôt un hibou à ma mère, dit Frank. Nous, on file…

\- Vous avez le temps, prenez un bouquin, leur conseilla Lily. Tiens, j'ai le dernier Lockhart… Si la moitié de ce qu'il dit avoir fait est vrai, c'est assez impressionnant.

\- Le gringalet de sixième année ? Le copain de Skeeter ? Il est juste bon écrivain, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de débattre des qualités littéraires de Gilderoy, quelqu'un s'inquiétera de la naissance de mon fils ?

\- On y va, chérie, on y va…

\- Patmol, dit James dès que Frank et Alice furent sortis pour transplaner, appelle Gidéon. Ils ne peuvent pas rester seuls si Voldy veut toujours les tuer.

\- _Voldy _ne s'attaquera pas à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Lui peut-être pas, mais ses hommes n'hésiteront pas. Dumbledore soupçonne même des soigneurs de travailler pour lui.

\- O joiiie…

\- _Comment ça_ « il soupçonne des soigneurs de travailler pour lui » ? Et personne n'a _pensé_ à me prévenir, moi, alors que je _travaille_ là-bas ?

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard.

\- Lil', je pense que Dumbledore voulait que toi, plus que quiconque, l'ignore. Pour ne pas te mettre en danger…

\- Remus, je vais te surnommer le Maître des Paradoxes.

\- Sans façon… C'est juste que ce sont de partisans inoffensifs tant qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on sait qui ils sont…

\- Et _vous_ le saviez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- _Qui_ ? Lequel de mes collègues j'aurais dû surveiller ? dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Pose la question à Dumbledore.

\- C'est à toi que je pose la question, James Potter !

\- Bon, bah nous, on va y aller, dit Sirius en sentant l'orage approcher.

\- Damoclès ?

\- Non, à mon grand regret, il est _clean_…

\- Alors qui ? Charlie ? Paul ?

\- Demande à Dumbledore, dit James, fermement. _D'abord_, parce que je n'ai pas eu le droit de suivre cette affaire, vu que je suis trop proche de toi_. Ensuite_, parce que j'avais promis de ne pas t'en parler du tout.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. D'habitude, le vert émeraude gagnait. Cette fois, Lily céda. Elle ne retravaillerait pas à l'hôpital avant longtemps, et elle savait déjà qu'elle accoucherait avec James et Andromeda pour garde-du-corps et Médicomages respectifs. Andromeda avait fait son premier accouchement avec Ronald Weasley, trois mois plus tôt, et avait depuis décidé de se spécialiser en obstétrique.

\- Allez à Sainte-Mangouste, les garçons… Alice va vous tuer si elle pense que vous essayez de la surprotéger, mais je suis sûre qu'ils seront assez distraits par l'arrivée de leur bout de chou pour s'intéresser à leur sécurité.

Peter et Remus acquiescèrent.

\- Sirius ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Emmeline… je lui dirai pour Frank et Alice, dès que j'aurai envoyé le hibou à Mrs Londubat.

Lily sourit discrètement en pensant à Emmeline. La jeune Auror lui ressemblait bien plus que Sirius ne semblait s'en être rendu compte… Elle passait par _exactement_ les mêmes stades que Lily dans sa relation avec James. Dégoût absolu, mépris, apprivoisement, intérêt, amitié chicaneuse, accoutumance… et dépendance. Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'avec _beaucoup_ de temps, Miss Vance succombe au charme de l'Animagus.

\- Vas-y, sac à puces… dit-elle d'un air presqu'attendri.

L'Animagus leva un sourcil, mais James lui lança un regard tout aussi étonné.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Lily s'allongea sur le canapé. Et regarda longtemps James.

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Harry. Le prénom Harry.

Il cilla.

\- D'où te vient cette excellente idée ?

\- Eh bien, ça me paraît évident que le nom d'un de tes ancêtres serait idéal… tu es, après tout, le dernier Potter…

\- Ma mère aime l'anticonformisme, tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de suivre cette tradition...

\- Mais j'aime bien.

\- Moi aussi. Harry James Potter. Tu es sûre ?

\- Sûre.

Oui, les deux sœurs Evans représentaient bien les deux écoles pour les prénoms. Pétunia aimait les prénoms originaux qui pourraient souligner le caractère (forcément) exceptionnel de son enfant. Lily estimait qu'il valait mieux un prénom classique, et que l'enfant _rende_ lui-même son prénom exceptionnel et reconnu. Ce serait donc à Harry de faire en sorte que son nom passe dans l'Histoire.

Aucun des futurs parents Potter ne savait encore à quel point le nom simple et vieillot qu'ils avaient choisi remplirait un jour les livres d'Histoire, les journaux, et les cancans quotidiens du monde magique. Sans parler d'un certain nombre de romans moldus.

.

.

.

Un tout p'tit chapitre pour vous… Happy Halloween !(je veux bien des reviews décrivant vos costumes, si vous avez été inspirés, cette année ! ^^)


	56. Chapter 55 : Match Point

**Chapitre 55** : Match Point

.

.

Lily chercha James, mais son bras de trouva qu'un demi-lit vide. Elle se redressa.

\- James ?

\- Ici…

Il était à la fenêtre et regardait fixement la rue londonienne en bas.

Elle ne lui demanda pas si ça n'allait pas. James n'était pas un lève-tôt, finale de la Coupe du monde ou pas. Par contre, il faisait au moins autant de cauchemars qu'elle depuis qu'il travaillait au Bureau des Aurors. Harry aurait de quoi tenir…

\- Tu repenses encore à ce sorcier de Lancaster ?

\- Non, à ma mère.

Lily baissa les yeux et cala comme elle put son menton sur son épaule. Une nouvelle attaque de dragoncelle s'était déclarée, et les Médicomages n'étaient pas confiants quant à l'état de Mrs Potter. Lily s'en voulait même un peu de s'intéresser à la lycanthropie, plutôt qu'à un mal aussi commun et fatal (pour les personnes d'un certain âge) que la Variole du dragon.

James ne pouvait pas aller la voir : la dragoncelle était extrêmement dangereuse si elle était contractée par une femme enceinte, et il ne pouvait pas le risquer. Mrs Potter avait de toute façon refusé qu'il vienne. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas.

Et puis, la perspective de ressusciter le prénom de son père en le donnant à son fils lui faisait penser à la mort plus que de coutume.

\- Elle a envoyé ça… Gwen n'avait pas notre nouvelle adresse, alors elle les a envoyées à ta mère…

Lily lui tendit les deux billets dorés, deux places pour la finale de Quidditch. James les regardait avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal.

En toute honnêteté, ils ne se souvenaient plus de ce à quoi ressemblait le « temps normal »…

\- Je me sens coupable d'avoir envie de m'amuser alors qu'elle est ne peut plus sortir de son lit.

\- S'il y a une chose que ta mère aime, James, c'est te voir sourire. Alors si tu veux, je jouerais le rôle de la méchante belle-fille qui préfère t'emmener rigoler à Brighton plutôt que pleurer à Godric's Hollow.

Le sourire qu'il esquissa n'était pas vraiment joyeux. Mais il joua le jeu. Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- On va devoir te déguiser…

\- Le Polynectar est interdit aux femmes enceintes, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que je peux sortir cette excuse à Maugrey la prochaine fois qu'il essaie de me faire boire de ce… pipi d'hippogriffe ?

\- Difficilement… sourit-elle.

Dans la matinée, Lily se teint les cheveux en bruns grâce à un sort, mais refusa de se colorer les yeux, jugeant le sort trop dangereux. Pour son ventre non plus, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle enfila une robe large, qui atténuait sa silhouette en B, mais pour le reste…

Le stade avait été construit à l'intérieur du _Royal Pavillion _de Brighton. Aux yeux des Moldus, le bâtiment était fermé pour travaux de rénovation depuis un mois. Pour qui était sorcier, la construction était splendide. Le plus grand dôme était devenu transparent et ouvert, permettant aux joueurs de monter aussi haut dans le ciel que s'ils avaient joué en pleine campagne. Il y avait des consignes strictes d'entrée : il fallait entrer dans une centre commercial situé à côté, donner son ticket, puis on prenait un sous-terrain pour accéder aux gradins.

Lily ignora résolument les affiches « Spectacle à sensations fortes, déconseillé aux cardiaques, femmes enceinte, sorciers et créatures souffrant du mal du Hoquet, etc. » Gwenog Jones avait obtenu à James des places dans une des meilleures loges.

\- C'est… à couper le souffle, dit Lily en s'asseyant, aussi excitée qu'à l'époque où Gryffondor jouait sur le terrain.

\- Tu veux parler des escaliers ? fit Peter, qui était tout rouge après avoir gravi les marches.

\- Admire, Pete, et respiiiire, rit Lily.

James sourit. Ca lui faisait plaisir que Lily retrouve le sourire et sorte un peu. Lui aussi avait l'impression de rajeunir un peu en sentant le stade vibrer de rires, de quolibets, de chants de supporters et de d'applaudissements d'anticipation. Il salua de loin des collègues et des amis de Poudlard.

Alice se reposait au Manoir Londubat depuis deux jours. Neville était déjà un bon gaillard de 3 kilos 8, avec les cheveux drus de son père et ce qu'ils pressentaient comme le visage rond d'Alice. Lily avait été les voir la veille, quelques heures après l'accouchement d'Alice, mais celle-ci était vraiment trop fatiguée (et désireuse de passer du temps seule à seule avec son mari et son bébé) pour que Lily soit restée longtemps. Fabian Prewett et Benjy Fenwick veillaient sur eux.

Lily commençait à en avoir un peu marre de cette grossesse. Elle voulait voir son fils. Elle en venait un peu à espérer que Dumbledore avait raison et qu'elle accoucherait avant le terme prévu (le week-end suivant).

Du coup, Remus avait hérité de la place de Frank, dans la même loge qu'eux, si bien qu'ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Sirius avait insisté pour se faire tatouer provisoirement le drapeau de l'Ecosse (qui affrontait le Japon en finale) sur le torse, et paradait en adressant des clins d'œil aux deux sorcières de la loge voisine.

Des cris de joie retentirent quand Milicent Bagnold apparut à la balustrade de la loge ministérielle. La silhouette massive de Maugrey était visible malgré la distance, dans l'ombre de la nouvelle dirigeante. Remplaçante récente de Minchum, elle s'efforçait de paraître forte face à la menace terroriste que faisaient peser Voldemorts et ses adeptes sur l'Angleterre.

\- Oh, c'est pas bientôt fini les discours… grommela Sirius. On veut voir du jeu, madame la Ministre !

\- Chuuuut ! fit Lily en lui tapant le bras.

\- Si tu attires l'attention vers toi, on va te sortir pour exhibitionnisme… fit observer Remus sans même le regarder.

\- Rabat-joie…

Le ballet des folklores locaux de chaque pays commença. Sans surprise, l'Ecosse présenta Nessie sous ses différentes formes (rubans avec lesquels des danseuses dessinaient des arabesques, fumerolles et feux du Bengale, etc.) mais également d'autres créatures marines suspendues dans les airs dans des bulles d'eaux géantes, et des tas de fantômes qui valsèrent dans les airs.

Sirius tenta de repousser une bulle d'eau qui s'approchait trop de leur point de vue, mais comme l'énorme ballon plein d'eau qu'elle était, elle se creva et l'aspergea d'eau vaseuse. Absolument pas charitables, ses amis le laissèrent se débattre avec le Strangulot qui habitait préalablement la bulle. Il fallait dire que l'équipe japonaise jouait aussi très bien la carte du spectacle. Des feux d'artifice donnèrent forme à l'histoire d'une brodeuse, qui confectionna si talentueusement un motif d'oiseau sur une trame blanche, que celui-ci s'anima… Une envolée de faux phénix (infiniment réalistes) survola le public pour leur plus grande joie. Sur la pelouse en bas, d'étranges créatures semblables à d'énormes tortues dressées sur leurs pattes arrière dansaient, une assiette plein d'eau en équilibre sur leur tête.

\- Des Kappa, expliqua Remus, le plus calé en Créatures magiques d'eux tous. Si vous regardez de plus près, ce n'est pas une assiette mais un creux sur leur tête… Si vous le saluez en courbant la tête, il vous salue aussi : l'eau tombe et il devient inoffensif…

\- Un peu comme les Hippogriffes ? demanda Lily, sans quitter les étranges créatures du regard.

\- Au moins, eux, ils ont l'équivalent d'un bouton Off, fit Sirius, un peu vexé qu'ils préfèrent les histoires de Remus aux siennes.

\- C'était pour moi, cette remarque ? se rebiffa Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit, dit Sirius avec son plus beau sourire.

Lily ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner, fascinée qu'elle était par les phénix. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'avoir Sirius sous les yeux pour le remettre en place.

\- Et une tarte dans le museau, ça te dit ?

Ils rirent un peu, mais Lily s'immobilisa soudainement. Elle venait d'entendre un rire sec et court, familier, mais sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à poser un nom.

5 mètres derrière elle, Severus Rogue s'immobilisait sous la cape d'invisibilité de James (prêtée par le biais de Dumbledore, pour qu'il assure la protection des Potter… enfin, c'était ce que le Directeur avait dit. Lui n'était vraiment là que pour Lily.) Il retint sa respiration un instant… Lily n'avait pas perdu de son mordant et de son antipathie pour Black. Ca le rassurait. Elle était toujours telle qu'il l'aimait.

Lily reporta vite son attention sur le match. Elle tapait des mains, aussi excitée qu'une gamine, quand Ken'ichi Toyama, le gardien japonais, repoussa une balle arrivée dans ses buts en traversant l'anneau d'or à l'envers, de manière à empêcher le Souaffle d'y entrer ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Les batteurs japonais étaient excellents. Les Poursuiveurs écossais n'étaient pas mauvais non plus. Au bout d'une heure, ils menaient de soixante-dix points, mais James et Remus étaient d'accord sur le fait que le jeu de leurs adversaires les déconcertaient – l'Ecosse était plus habituée à jouer contre des équipes européennes, dont ils connaissaient les techniques.

.

Les premières huées retentirent tandis que l'équipe japonaise marquait un but parfait. Lily sursauta quand un vieux monsieur bondit sur son siège derrière elle en beuglant « Fauuuuute ! ». Et en effet, le Japon eut droit à un pénalty après que son Attrapeur ait été sauvagement frappé avec une batte.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, quand le Gardien écossais arrêta la balle avec son arrière train et esquissa une révérence à la nippone, à laquelle deux de ses adversaires répondirent très sérieusement en inclinant le buste. Puis, le jeu recommença.

Peter descendit leur chercher à dîner quand le match en fut à sa cinquième heure de jeu et se ralentissait. Les supporters de l'Ecosse restaient attentifs : certains joueurs de l'équipe nationale, comme les Poursuiveurs (qui jouaient aux Lions d'Edimbourg à l'année) étaient connus pour leur endurance.

Le Japon venait de remonter son score avec deux buts spectaculaires. James vit que le sourire de Lily s'était figé un instant. Il croisa son regard.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… souffla-t-elle.

Durant la demi-heure suivante, des messages comme « Lily est la plus belle femme de l'assemblée » apparurent sur les bandeaux lumineux, ce qui la fit rougir comme une petite fille. Sirius fit semblant de vomir (Severus n'avait jamais été aussi près d'être d'accord avec l'Animagus) dans leur dos.

Alors que les actions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, Lily murmura à James :

\- Je le sens mal…

\- Moi aussi, fit James, sans quitter le spectacle des yeux. Ce Cognard était …

\- Non, je veux dire que je me sens mal… James ! dit-elle avec impatience.

\- Attends, je veux voir si McGuyer va …

\- James !

Agacée, elle lança un coup de baguette vers les panneaux lumineux, et aussitôt s'affichèrent les mots « Je suis en train de perdre les eaux, espèce d'idiot ! L. »

– Tiens c'est marrant quelqu'un a… commença Peter.

\- James Potter, si tu ne me conduis pas _immédiatement_ à Sainte-Mangouste, je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras face à un Epouvantard, il aura ma tête !

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient tus. Severus Rogue retenait son souffle sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Je suis désolé, chéri, mais à moins que je ne serre les jambes pendant les prochaines 24 heures, ton fils va bien naître le dernier jour de juillet.

\- On est le 30…

\- Il est deux heures du matin, James, dit-elle tristement. Ce sera le 31.

Seuls Sirius et Severus comprirent tous les tenants et aboutissement de leur échange.

\- On y va, dit James en prenant sa cape.

\- Je passe chercher un sac chez vous ? proposa Remus.

\- S'il-te-plaît, dit Lily en lui serrant brièvement la main, les lèvres crispées. Profitez du match !

Puis James attrapa sa main, et ils étaient partis. Severus faillit retirer la Cape, de dépit. A un _jour_ près, la prophétie aurait été contrecarrée. Il supposait qu'on ne pouvait pas négocier avec ces forces-là. Il se glissa dans les escaliers à la suite des Potter et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, le temps d'envoyer son Patronus à Dumbledore. L'instant d'après, il apparaissait devant les galeries commerciales désaffectées qui abritaient Sainte-Mangouste.

.

.

.

Alice se réveilla aux premiers pleurs de Neville. L'horloge de Mrs Londubat indiquait 3 heures.

Elle réveilla Frank.

\- On est le 31…

\- … Il est surtout l'heure de dormir… ou de nourrir notre fils…

\- Lily va accoucher cette nuit.

Le temps que son cerveau embrumé ait assimilé l'information, Alice avait été cherché Neville, l'avait calé contre elle et s'était remise sous les couvertures.

\- Tu veux que j'aille prendre des nouvelles au Bureau ?

\- S'il-te-plaît. Et demande à Dumbledore quand est-ce qu'il _m'autorisera_ à sortir voir mon filleul…

Alice avait peut-être choisi de rester cachée et de se couper du monde, mais ça ne l'enchantait pas toujours.

\- Je ferai mon possible… maintenant, je me rendors pour être en forme quand il faudra botter les fesses des méchants, d'accord ?

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur le front de Neville et referma les yeux. Alice rit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- _Quoi ? _

\- Je te trouve toujours aussi sexy quand tu ronfles à l'état endormi et quand tu ronchonnes à l'état éveillé.

\- Je te trouve toujours aussi sexy après neuf mois de grossesse et pas une nuit complète depuis …

\- On a fait un sacré bon _deal_ en s'épousant, rit-elle.

\- Il semblerait… sans parler des avantages pécuniaires…

Elle lui donna un gentil coup de pieds sous les couvertures, mais Frank se rendormit le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.  
.

\- On penserait qu'après des siècles de sorcellerie vous auriez trouvé un moyen d'inventer l'accouchement par transplanage ! Mais non ! A quoi ça sert d'être sorcier ?! s'exclamait Lily.

La douleur lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Au moins, les Moldus avaient cette fichue péridurale !

\- Tu veux que je demande des antidouleurs en attendant qu'Andromeda arrive ? fit James gentiment.

\- _A ton avis, James Potter, est-ce que je veux des antidouleurs là, tout de suiteuuuh ?!_

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… Je descends alors…

\- Non ! Tu restes ici ! … Non ! va plutôt au deuxième étage et va voir si Belby est dans son bureau… officiellement, on ne peut rien me donner avant que j'ai vu un Médicomage, mais _je_ suis Médicomage, nom d'un chien !

\- Heu… Donc… tu veux que je te laisse toute seule ou pas ?

\- Hé ! Pas de sarcasme avec moi ! Je te rappelle que je vais faire sortir une pastèque de mon ventre dans les prochaines heures, moi, monsieur !

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un Souaffle … dit-il en fixant son ventre.

\- James ! Je vais te _tuer_ si tu tentes de me faire rire ! dit Lily en se tenant le ventre. Vas demander à Belby ces potions décontractantes qu'on a faites…

James sortit dans le couloir. Partout résonnaient les commentaires du match. Les patients écoutaient si révérencieusement leurs radios, qu'il pouvait traverser les couloirs vides sans rater une miette du match. « MacAvery passe le Souaffle à Kitterley, qui est intercepté par Shotaro Mizumi… »

Il trouva Belby dans son bureau, en train d'ajouter des gouttes à un sérum de couleur claire.

\- Bonsoir James, oui il y a des potions anti-douleurs dans l'armoire du fond, et non je ne peux pas t'en donner, elles sont encore expérimentales… il va falloir que Lily demande l'avis de son guérisseur référent…

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? fit-il. Tu sais, on parle de Lily_…_ si je ne lui donne rien, c'est moi qu'elle va hacher en petits morceaux pour voir si j'ai des propriétés anesthésiantes … et j'aimerai autant éviter…

Le sourire de Belby n'était pas du tout normal : certes, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé James (Lily avait tout de même choisi d'épouser cet Auror prétentieux et mal coiffé plutôt que lui, un Médicomage sur le point de mettre au point – avec son aide – une potion qui allait révolutionner la vie de tas de sorciers) mais là, on voyait presqu'une lueur sadique dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais… hum… demander à quelqu'un d'autre, alors… Bonne soirée…

Dès qu'il eut fermé ma porte, il activa le miroir de communication des Maraudeurs pour que Peter envoie un hibou à Poudlard. Que Belby soit sous l'effet d'une potion ou de l'Imperium, James était presque sûr qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Lily l'attendait, l'air (relativement) plus détendue. Du moins, elle semblait avoir perdu l'envie de lui arracher la tête.

\- Belby n'a pas voulu, hein ?

\- Non… on en reparlera…

Elle leva un sourcil, puis re-grimaça. La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux sur une Andromeda décoiffée, en train d'enfiler précipitamment une blouse.

\- Coucou ! Comment ça va chez vous ?

\- Bien, sourit James.

\- Maaal, grogna Lily.

\- Pour tout ce que ca vaut… C'est normal, rit Andromeda.

\- Andy, c'est la pire chose que tu pouvais me dire.

\- Oui, mais attends la suite…

Andromeda prononça une formule compliquée, et Lily sentit le bas de son dos lui faire moins mal. Son corps était toujours si contracté, mais la douleur refluait peu à peu.

\- Sort à utiliser avec modération… conclut Andy. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des contractions rapprochées de moins de 10 minutes?

\- Depuis le premier but de Mizumi, répondit-elle.

Elles rirent. James un peu moins.

\- Tu comptais me prévenir _quand_, exactement ?

\- Quand je risquais vraiment d'accoucher dans un stade plein d'hommes fans de Quidditch... m'en veut pas… je voulais profiter du match, moi aussi… dit-elle avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

\- Et on prétend encore que les roux sont plus sensibles à la douleur… Tu n'es pas croyable… et on s'étonne que je sois cardiaque depuis que je suis mariée à cette fille, dit-il avec un air de tragédien.

\- Meuuuh oui… le taquina Andy. Bon, Lily, quand tu penses que c'est bon, fais-moi signe…

\- Si tôt ?

\- Tu attends depuis des heures, Sherlock, alors oui, d'ici deux heures tu auras accouché… alors concentre-toi, s'il-te-plaît Lily !

Lily avait toujours eu besoin qu'on lui tienne tête pour qu'elle se sente en confiance. Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Andromeda et hocha solennellement la tête.

\- Wow… tu peux m'apprendre à faire ça ? rit James. Deux ans de mariage et c'est presque toujours moi qui cède…

\- C'est pas pareil, toi, tu es son mari… observa Andromeda.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de la manière dont j'exploite James, je vous rappellerai qu'il y a quelqu'un qui _accouche_, ici !

\- Mais oui, chérie, on sait…

.

.

\- Et O'Neill marque ! Le Souaffle passe à Conner Wynne Jones, qui…

\- Vous croyez que ça se passe bien ? dit Remus d'un air inquiet.

\- La pire chose qui puisse arriver, c'est que Lily assomme James… et c'est déjà arrivé l'an dernier, donc on sait qu'il s'en remettra…

\- Ce n'était pas un accident ? s'enquit Peter, étonné.

Remus et Sirius secouèrent la tête, attendris par tant de naïveté. Sirius reporta son attention sur le match. Tomoyo venait de remonter en chandelle.

\- Tant que mon filleul récupère les yeux de Lily et pas les culs de bouteilles de James sur le nez…

.

.

Les encouragements des commentateurs de Canal Quidditch 78 s'étaient mêlés à ceux d'Andy et James. Les vagues d'enthousiasme et de déception avaient suivi le rythme des contractions de Lily.

James Potter se réveilla dans la chambre de Lily. Sa famille dormait encore.

Le berceau d'Harry placé le plus près possible d'elle, Lily dormait encore. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, même dans son sommeil. Il avait toujours su qu'elle serait une mère inquiète - en encore, l'adjectif était faible. Les fois où le hibou qu'il envoyait pour dire qu'il rentrerait tard était retardé par le vent, il trouvait une Lily hystérique dans leur appartement. Certes, se faire chouchouter par une jolie rouquine qui avait été morte d'inquiétude pour lui était flatteur, mais ca lui faisait aussi dire qu'Harry aurait la Mère Poule Suprême.

Quand Harry était né, elle s'était mise à pleurer comme jamais. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit un signe de bébé blues, mais plutôt d'angoisse profonde. Harry n'était plus si facile à protéger maintenant qu'il était physiquement détaché d'elle.

James en avait la tête qui tournait.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ là où avant il n'y avait _rien_. Là, quelque chose de concret qui pulsait la vie et la criait à pleins poumons, avait été déposé dans ses bras. La magie à l'état pur.

« Son fils ». Le mot sonnait encore bizarrement à son oreille. Mais en regardant cette petite grenouille qui avait hérité de ses cheveux noirs et des yeux verts de Lily, tout avait pris sens.  
C'était bien son fils. Un être dont il se souciait plus que de sa propre vie.

Il s'approcha du berceau. Harry se tortillait un peu. Comme il s'y attendait, il papillonna des yeux et sa bouche grimaça. James lança un regard vers sa femme. Il prit le petit ballot chaud dans ses bras et tenta de le bercer. Harry le fixait. James n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse le voir nettement, mais Harry ne pleura pas. James s'assit en le serrant contre lui. Il vit une autre paire d'yeux verts qui le fixait dans le noir.

\- Vous faites connaissance ? dit Lily avec un petit sourire endormi.

\- Jalouse ? sourit-il.

\- J'ai eu neuf mois d'avance… à ton tour…

.

.

.

« Et l'Ecosse remporte cette magnifique finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Ecoutez-moi donc ce stade ! rugissait Robert Senechal dans le micro. »  
Severus inspira l'air chaud de Londres et se débarrassa de la Cape d'invisibilité. Les Potter avaient eu un fils, en ce 31 juillet 1980. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore les sauver. « Harry James Potter » disait le registre. Le prénom s'était inscrit dans sa tête en lettres de feu. Tant que l'enfant vivrait, Lily serait en danger. Et tant que l'enfant serait en danger, Lily se débrouillerait pour vivre et le protéger. Quelle ironie.

Dans un match de Quidditch, il y a parfois un instant où le Souaffle heurte le cerceau d'or dans lequel il était censé passer sans encombre. Parfois le Souaffle passe, parfois il ne passe pas. Et on perd.

Or, Severus ne _pouvait_ pas la perdre.

.

.  
.


	57. Chapter 56 : Little Hairy Potter

Chapitre 56 : **Little Hairy Potter**

.

.

.

Pétunia s'était toujours imaginé que ses neveux et nièces auraient les cheveux roux. Mais non, ce Potter lui avait même enlevé ça. Ce serait peut-être pour leur prochain enfant.

Elle compara la photo du nouveau-né avec Dudley. Son propre fils avait hérité de ses cheveux blonds (quoi qu'ils puissent encore changer de couleur), mais le fils de Lily avait déjà un épi de cheveux d'un noir de jais qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir aux Potter. Cependant, il y avait une indéniable ressemblance entre les deux nourrissons, dans la forme des oreilles et du menton, par exemple. C'étaient tous les deux des enfants Evans.

.

Lily lâcha la lettre comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts.

_« Vernon et moi avons décidé que c'était le dernier de tes messages auxquelles nous répondrions. Sorciers et non-sorciers ne peuvent pas vivre dans le même monde. Je peux voir les dégâts que vous causez à chaque journal télévisé. Ne t'avise plus de nous recontacter. _

_Pétunia »_

Mais elle avait dû se sentir obligée de rajouter quelque chose. Sa toute dernière expression d'amour sororal.

_PS : ton fils est très beau. _

Lily ramassa tout le courrier des derniers jours. Elle écrirait des lettres de remerciement plus tard. Hagrid avait envoyé des chaussons en peau de taupe (faits main) dans lesquels Harry ne logerait sans doute pas avant ses trois ans, Chiara (qui venait d'annoncer qu'elle attendait une petite fille pour le printemps suivant) des pyjamas jaune poussin, Dumbledore un assortiment de serviettes de bain brodée au nom d'Harry, et elle en passait…

La lettre de McGonagall, en particulier, avait retenu son attention. Ecrite traditionnellement sur son papier à lettres de qualité, à entête de fleur de chardon, elle était arrivée avec une petite gigoteuse en tartan écossais pour l'hiver.

_ « Félicitations à vous deux… Hier encore je pensais que peu de choses pourraient me faire plus plaisir que la victoire de l'Ecosse à le Coupe du monde, mais je dois dire que savoir que les deux élèves les plus brillants de ma maison ont eu un bébé a complètement éclipsé cette première victoire… » _

Ca avait beaucoup fait rire James. Qui regardait à présent la pile de courrier, par-dessus son épaule, en l'embrassant gentiment.

\- _Tu piques_, rit-elle. Va te raser, mes parents vont arriver…

\- Mais c'est le style_ cool daddy, _protesta-t-il.

\- C'est le look « j'assume ma flemme à 100% », oui… rit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Lily portait une vieille robe de chambre pelucheuse.

\- Hééé, ça n'a rien à voir, _moi_, je n'ai jamais été coquette.

\- Mais tu as toujours été jolie.

\- Dois-je en déduire que ce n'est plus le cas ? le taquina-t-elle, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de mésinterpréter ce que je dis, hein ? soupira-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Je t'aime bien, peu importe quand, comment, pourquoi. Ca te suffit ?

\- Oui. Mais je te préfère rasé, quand même.

Il soupira dramatiquement

\- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire… Accio mini-tondeuse faciaaale_ !_

.

.  
.

\- Bonjour les Potter ! s'exclama Mrs Evans en entrant dans le nouvel appartement que Dumbledore leur avait trouvé.

\- Coucou maman, coucou papa, dit Lily.

\- James, le salua Mr Evans.

\- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

\- Bien… mais tu peux arrêter tout de suite de prétendre que tu t'intéresses à nous, on sait pertinemment que tu n'es venue que pour pouponner… rit Lily.

\- Mais ta santé m'intéresse quand même… fit sa mère, faussement choquée.

\- Harry est là, sourit James.

Il les mena au salon, où son berceau avait été installé. Dumbledore les avait fait déménager dès le lendemain de la naissance d'Harry, avec l'aide de Remus et d'autres amis proches. Lily ne quittait toujours pas son fils des yeux plus de quelques secondes. Comme prévu, les Evans furent gaga l'effet magnétique des bébés sur les adultes semblait décuplé par Harry. Alice et Frank avaient fait le même constat avec Neville et sa grand-mère. Le fait même d'imaginer une Augusta Londubat gâteuse pouvait faire éclater James de rire.

\- Il est très beau, disait Mr Evans.

\- Tu peux le prendre, papa, il va se réveiller dans quelques minutes de toute façon…

James et Mrs Evans échangèrent un regard et rirent. Lily avait beau _autoriser_ son père à prendre son fils dans ses bras, elle ne s'éloignait pas à plus d'un mètre de lui.

\- Venez par ici, madame Potter - laisse ton papa rencontrer son petit-fils, rit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa faire.

Elle savait que James aimerait présenter Harry à sa mère et aller la voir. Elle avait chargé Andromeda de faire des tests, et si besoin, de s'arranger avec des Médicomages pour qu'une rencontre en atmosphère aseptisée soit possible.

Harry commença à pleurer. Mr Evans, qui le tenait toujours, tentait de le calmer en lui parlant :

\- Bah alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…

Le bébé poussa un vagissement, pas si différent du cri d'une Mandragore.

\- Oh, ça ? fit James sur le ton de la conversation. Ca arrive tout le temps… on suppose que ça veut dire « maman »...

.

.

.

.  
.

La naissance d'un Sang-pur ne passait pas inaperçu dans le Cercle des Mangemorts. A peu près tous les « collègues » de Lucius avaient payé leurs hommages au « petit dragon Malfoy » (façon la plus innocente de se moquer du prénom audacieux que Narcissa avait choisi pour son fils). Restait le grand patron.

\- Dobby ! _Pourquoi_ est-ce que ces coussins ne sont pas encore époussetés ?

\- Dobby est désolé, Dobby va s'en occuper tout de suite, maîtresse…

Cet elfe était d'une incompétence… pensa Narcissa. Il était censé remplacer l'ancien elfe et avait été compris dans sa dot, mais visiblement, il n'était pas encore à l'aise dans le grand Manoir. Allait-elle s'abaisser à faire le ménager elle-même ? Les nuages de poussière qui étaient soulevés dans toute la maison la décidèrent. Son fils ne devait pas respirer tous ces acariens, et Lord Voldemort était en route. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent pour que le soleil chauffe la grande salle de bal. Cependant, les sorts de nettoyage qu'elle avait entrepris étaient peu efficaces, car elle n'avait pas été habituée à les utiliser - mais ça sauverait les apparences. A 10 heures, elle alla enfiler une robe de velours argenté, que son tailleur avait confectionné pour elle. Un collier aux armoiries Malfoy et divers bijoux Black plus tard, elle était prête pour recevoir leur invité de marque.

Debout dans l'entrée, Lord Abraxas Malfoy faisait les cent pas, visiblement agacé du retard pris par leur hôte.

\- Ah, Narcissa… Lord Voldemort n'avait-il pas dit 11h00 ?

\- Si… mais il est très occupé…

\- Occupé ou pas, on…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ce n'était que Lucius. Il adressa un sourire à sa femme, et dit gravement à son père que Voldemort serait là d'ici dix minutes. L'Ordre du Phénix avait tendu une embûche à Rodolphus Lestrange, dont le mage avait réussi à le tirer.

\- Tu y étais ?

\- Non, mais ta charmante sœur l'attend en bas de l'allée, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu. Je vais voir Draco…

Narcissa soupira discrètement et acquiesça. Druella, Cygnus et Walburga Black arrivèrent dix minutes après Lucius, et furent accueillis par leur fille ou nièce, avec la fraîcheur et l'élégance qu'ils lui avaient appris à montrer en public comme en privé.

Bientôt, un Cercle presque complet de Mangemorts prenait l'apéritif dans le Boudoir vert. Narcissa présenta son fils à l'assemblée. Elle ferma son esprit et parvint à ne pas tressaillir quand les yeux couleurs de sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posèrent sur Drago. Le patronage de Voldemort protégeait et protégerait sa famille, pensait-elle à longueur de journée, pour se convaincre qu'endurer la vue du corps de plus en plus inhumain du mage valait le coup. Ce n'était plus seulement les yeux aux iris rouges, mais la peau blanche, presque crayeuse, et la forme du nez qui la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Drago fronça ses sourcils (sans surprise) blonds quand Voldemort l'observa, mais il ne pleura pas.

\- Enfin un sorcier qui sera élevé dans nos valeurs… dit Voldemort d'un air appréciateur.

Les Black acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

\- Il devrait avoir une nourrice ou une gouvernante, fit remarquer Bellatrix d'une manière désagréable. Ce n'est pas digne de ton rang, Cissy….

\- Rappelle moi combien d'enfants tu as eu ? répliqua sa sœur sans animosité apparente. Hum ? Alors je me passerai de tes conseils en termes de maternité, Bella…

Bella accepta la pique d'un hochement de tête. Lucius vit que sa femme était sensiblement agacée par le sujet – comme lui, elle avait été longtemps confiée à des gouvernantes, et ne voulait pas reproduire ce schéma familial.

\- Si je me souviens bien, votre gouvernante à vous… commençait Walburga.

\- Allez donc trouver une nourrice de sang pur… intervint Lucius. Combien de sorcières de sang-pur connaissez-vous qui aient besoin de travailler ?

\- A moins qu'Elyon ne veuille le faire de temps en temps, je m'occuperai de mon fils, conclut fermement Narcissa.

Les yeux de serpent se fixèrent sur elle. Voldemort ne doutait pas un instant de la loyauté des Malfoy à l'ancienne magie, et de la détermination de Narcissa. Sur tous les plans.

\- Et il sera en de très bonnes mains, acquiesça-t-il, comme pour donner sa bénédiction.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lord Voldemort prit les Malfoy à part. Lord Abraxas les regardèrent froidement être invités dans une antichambre. Il était assez irrité de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne des airs de maître dans sa propre maison. Deux Lords dans un château, ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

\- J'ai un cadeau de naissance pour Drago.

\- Maître… je remarque qu'une fois de plus, Severus Rogue ne s'est pas joint à nous…

\- Severus a une place à prendre ailleurs sur l'échiquier, se contenta de répondre froidement Voldemort. Ne doutez pas trop tôt de lui…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vit que trop bien que Lucius ravalait un « mais ».

\- Lucius, susurra-t-il. Quel est à ton avis l'endroit où il est le plus difficile _et_ le plus important que les idées des Sangs-purs circulent ?

\- Poudlard, répondit-il assez facilement.

\- Exactement… Severus Rogue va intégrer l'an prochain le _personnel_ de Poudlard, dit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire réjoui. Il est grand temps que Slughorn parte à la retraite… Comme je le disais, j'ai un cadeau pour Drago…

Il sortit de sa cape un tout petit journal, ni exceptionnellement bien relié, ni exceptionnellement beau. Narcissa plissa discrètement le nez – signe de déception - et Lucius prit l'objet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, ma chère Narcissa, apprenez donc à juger avec autre chose que vos yeux. Ce journal fut le mien, en son temps… Si les efforts des pions que j'ai placés dans la maison Serpentard n'étaient pas fructueux - ou que je me trouvais un jour en difficulté, rit-il comme si cette supposition était ridicule, ce petit cahier, entre les mains des bonnes personnes, pourrait avoir l'effet d'une bombe sur la chère école d'Albus Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, considérez-le comme un tome de mes _Mémoires_… qui pourrait intéresser Drago, en son temps.

\- J'en prendrais le plus grand soin, maître, promit Malfoy.

\- Remettez-le à Drago le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. Il saura en faire bon usage, si je ne me méprends pas sur l'homme que vous ferez de lui. Il accomplira alors une tâche que tout sorcier de bonne famille devrait vouloir accomplir.

Narcissa fit l'usage le plus extensif qu'elle put de ses dons d'Occlumens pour ne pas trahir le choc qu'elle avait ressenti. Lucius n'avait même pas tiqué.

Voldemort avait déjà intégré à ses plans d'attaque leur fils de 3 mois.

Elle ne le supporterait pas.

.

.

.  
.

Sirius prenait son rôle de parrain très à cœur. Presque tous les soirs après le travail, il passait chez les Potter.

Ce soir-là, très enthousiaste, Sirius s'était mis en tête de faire faire l'avion à Harry – les sorciers disaient « faire le dragon », ce qui s'expliquait par le fait que les dragons sont ailés, mais surtout, qu'ils crachent du feu. Sirius ne fit le rapprochement que trop tard.

James l'avait pourtant prévenu.

\- Heu, Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée…

Ils attendaient les amis de l'Ordre à dîner, et les fenêtres de leur appartement en sous-sol étaient grande ouvertes c'était un mois de septembre très chaud, et une fois de plus, le soleil semblait vouloir jouer les fêtards et refuser de refroidir l'atmosphère.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Harry apprécia peu son initiation précoce au vol.

Sirius grimaça, dépité, et réclama une serviette, avant de rendre Harry à son père.

\- Je _crois_ qu'il est défectueux… on peut le ramener au magasin ?

En le voyant ainsi repeint, Lily hurla de rire, et James ne semblait pas plus compatissant. Gagné par l'euphorie de ses parents, bébé Harry sourit de toute ses gencives édentées, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

\- Voilà ce qu'il faudrait à Vous-Savez-qui… une machine à sourire basée sur ce modèle-là, et personne n'aura envie de devenir un de ces pathétiques mages noirs…

.

\- On y a beaucoup réfléchi, au moment de choisir son prénom, disait Frank. Mais on ne peut jamais être sûr d'avoir épuisé les jeux de mots possibles qu'on puisse faire avec « Neville »…

\- Ca sent le vécu… sourit Lily.

\- Quand on s'appelle « Londubat », crois-moi, on pense à ces choses-là…

\- Avec Harry… réfléchit Alice. Vu qu'il a hérité des cheveux de James, son surnom est tout trouvé…

\- Alice, si tu t'avises d'appeler _mon fils_ « Hairy », je jure de retirer tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur le fait de faire de toi sa marraine…

\- Mais… tu n'as rien dit à ce sujet.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien c'est fait.

\- T'entends ça, Frankie ? Je suis marraaaaaiiinne !

\- Mon premier tympan avait succombé à « Je suis mamaaaaan », chérie, tu aurais quand même pu me laisser le deuxième…

\- Oh. Désolée.

\- Dommage… j'aurai une excuse pour ne pas _entendre_ Neville la nuit…

.

.

Lily faisait des cartons. Encore.

Dumbledore les ferait se déplacer cette nuit. Peter avait appris que leur nouvelle planque était sur le point d'être découverte.

Harry poussa un gémissement. Lily releva la tête, mais il s'était déjà rendormi.

La Lily maman faisait tout à la moldue, car c'était là qu'elle avait ses repères. Certes, le mobile au-dessus du berceau d'Harry représentait des créatures magiques et des balais, et ne bougeait pas complètement naturellement. Mais pour le reste, elle ne voyait pas dans les inventions sorcières grand-chose qui lui convienne… Les couches se changeaient aussi bien à la main qu'à la baguette, et elle préférait donner les biberons plutôt qu'utiliser un _Wingardium Leviosa_ maîtrisé.

A quatre heures, elle se rendit au Terrier. Molly l'avait invitée à passer l'après-midi au grand air, et Lily trouvait l'idée de pouvoir passer des _heures_ à analyser la manière dont la matrone Weasley élevait ses enfants rafraîchissante. Quand elle transplana avec Harry, les jumeaux exploraient le potager à quatre pattes, Percy feuilletait sagement un livre d'image sous la direction de William, Charlie courait après les gnomes de jardin sortis prendre le soleil, Ronald dormait dans un berceau à l'ombre, et Molly lisait un livre. Lily reconnut à la couverture flambant neuve le dernier roman de Gilderoy Lockhart. _En Maraude avec les Monstres_, rien que ça. Les Maraudeurs avaient vus davantage de monstres en 7 ans à Poudlard que ce gringalet de Serdaigle dans toute sa vie, ou elle ne s'appelait plus Lily Potter…

Molly leva les yeux de son livre quand son ombre atteint la page qu'elle lisait. Molly sursauta, jeta un coup d'œil alentours sur le clan Weasley, sembla décider que tout allait bien, et fit un grand sourire à… Harry. Lily commençait à être accoutumée à ces déviations du regard et de l'attention qu'entraînaient le fait d'avoir un bébé dans les bras.

\- Coucou Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme une baudruche dégonflée qui ne rentre plus dans un seul de ses pantalons pré-grossesse, sourit-elle. Et toi, et… les enfants ?

\- Ron commence à faire ses nuits, soupira-t-elle. Les autres profitent de l'été… Attends, je vais aller faire du thé…

Elles passèrent un agréable après-midi à parler de couches, d'Alice, qui avait décidé de n'accepter le poste proposé par Dumbledore que l'année suivante (elle voulait s'occuper de Neville pendant sa première année), de Gilderoy Lockhart et des dernières sorties culturelles du monde magique. Lily put observer en toute liberté la manière dont la matrone Weasley élevait ses enfants – et ceux des autres. C'était un cas de… liberté surveillée. Molly laissait les jumeaux manger de la boue, pour qu'ils découvrent par eux-mêmes le peu d'intérêt nutritif et gustatif qu'elle constituait, William et Bill allèrent à la pêche aux têtards dans l'étang voisin (trop loin pour qu'elles puissent les voir en cas de problème), mais accompagnés de Percy, qui leur servirait de signal d'alarme en cas de problème. En revanche, Molly pouvait être très stricte sur la tenue à table, la politesse et interdisait catégoriquement que ses fils jouent avec la goule qui logeait dans le grenier (contourner cet interdit semblait être le grand jeu des deux aînés).

Harry venait de s'endormir dans la chambre de Ronald quand le _Patronus_ apparut dans la pièce à vivre du Terrier. Lily tenta de cacher le gigantesque loup de Remus et de trouver une excuse pour prendre congé, mais Molly la devança. Quand le deuxième Patronus (celui de James) apparut, Molly la regardait dans un air à la fois grave et amusé, une hanche appuyée sur le bord de l'évier de la cuisine.

\- Allez, va, je garderai Harry. Je ne suis pas idiote… Je me doute bien de ce que font mes grands frères pendant leur temps libre. Va donc botter les fesses de quelques affreux jojos pour moi.

Lily sourit. Elle se demanda vaguement si Molly n'avait pas refusé de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, à cause de ses fils; il lui semblait impossible qu'on ne lui ait pas proposé…

.

.

.

Ses cinq premières minutes loin d'Harry furent un supplice. Remus et Sirius n'eurent même pas le cœur de se moquer d'elle. Fébrile, elle fit avancer la réunion de l'Ordre _prestissimo_ et fit ainsi avancer de presqu'une demi-heure la mission du soir (transférer Dorcas Meadow vers une maison sûre, située au pays de Galles). Les Mangemorts surveillaient leurs maisons à tous, à présent. A terme, Alice risquait de devoir rejoindre Dorcas avec Neville. Ce soir-là, elle était présente, avait confié son fils à sa belle-mère et semblait prête à en découdre avec le premier Mangemort qui aurait le malheur de la regarder de travers.

\- Peter et Lily ensemble à Cardiff, décida Benjy, le directeur des opérations de ce soir-là. Sirius et Peter à Dragon Street, Alice et James à Poole, Remus et Frank au Chaudron Baveur – Maugrey et les autres vous y retrouveront.

Ils sortirent le Polynectar (Emmeline, qui travaillait de nuit cette semaine et ne les rejoignait pas, avait envoyé de nouveaux échantillons de cheveux, récupérés chez sa coiffeuse de tante) et le burent cul sec comme d'habitude. Même après des mois d'utilisation, la potion restait aussi atroce de goût et d'effet.

Les neuf anonymes se séparèrent et transplanèrent vers les destinations spécifiées. Le transfert de Dorcas se ferait en plusieurs temps pour qu'ils soient sûrs de ne pas être suivis sa sécurité, mais aussi celle de ceux qui la rejoindrait plus tard en planque, en dépendait. Le rôle de Peter et de Lily était de fourvoyer ceux qui pourraient les poursuivre.

Peter et Lily apparurent au bout d'une petite ruelle sombre, qui ne devait pas être loin du port, à en juger par l'odeur. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient adossées à un pub, et semblaient les attendre. Peter lui fit un signe, et ils se mirent à courir sous la bruine jusqu'au marché aux poissons. Le port semblait dormir un _Alohomora_ déverrouilla la porte du marché couvert. Peter et elle coururent au milieu des étales vides et s'accroupirent derrière une table. Lily s'était débrouillée pour que le visage de Dorcas (qu'elle avait pris pour faire diversion) soit bien visible des deux Mangemorts. Elle sentit Peter retenir sa respiration à côté d'elle.

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés dans la première allée. Les deux Mangemorts ne semblaient pas vouloir jouer à cache-cache. Lily ne distingua pas exactement ce qu'ils disaient… quelque chose comme « envoie-leur les Ténèbres ».

Et soudain, elle eut froid comme jamais. La respiration de Peter à côté d'elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Lily se sentit mal, et triste surtout. Elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation, indéniablement magique, mais elle avait lu à son propos. Qui la croirait, cependant, si elle disait que des Détraqueurs l'avaient poursuivie en plein Cardiff ? De la vapeur blanche s'échappait de sa bouche, à présent. Ils devaient bouger, et vite. Les Mangemorts avaient disparu Lily doutait que des hommes si abjects puissent produire ne serait-ce qu'un _Patronus_ corporel… Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'en menait pas large elle se servait du _Patronus_ pour communiquer, elle ne s'était jamais tenue devant l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban. Et compte tenu du froid qui commençait à l'engourdir et du tourbillon que formaient à présent ses pensées, elle était assez près de se sentir mal. Tous ses cauchemars et ses vieux démons refirent surface. Elle vit la tombe de ses amis, pire, leurs corps, et ceux de ses parents, de sa sœur. Mais à ces images qui la visitaient parfois en rêve s'ajoutait celle d'un bébé Harry qui ne respirait plus ou qu'on emportait loin d'elle. Et ça lui coupait les jambes. L'angoisse la prit à la gorge, au fur et à mesure que les créatures (encore invisibles) s'approchaient d'eux. Elle commençait même à abaisser sa baguette.

Elle n'avait même plus la présence d'esprit de courir. Elle savait que ce qui l'affectait approchait, et elle attendait, transie.

Ce fut Peter qui la tira de ce mauvais pas. Il pointa sa baguette sur le toit – où il présumait qu'étaient les Détraqueurs – et produisit un surprenant _Patronus. _Il y eut une détonation, quelques jurons à l'extérieur, et ils se remirent à courir, Peter la soutenant à moitié. Après cinq minutes de course, il devint évident qu'ils avaient semé l'équipe que Voldemort avait placé dans la capitale galloise.

Ils échangèrent un regard et transplanèrent, jusqu'à une des chambres de la Tête de sanglier – ils avaient rendez-vous dans une des arrière-salles.

Peter inspira profondément il ne se serait jamais cru capable de tant de puissance. Surtout en pensant à la Mangemort qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier.

.

.  
.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent, haletants, Lily eut le temps de voir Sirius retirer sa main de l'épaule de son mari, et Alice la regarder avec les yeux plein de larmes. Remus et Frank n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Tout le monde avait l'air d'aller bien, mais Lily prit conscience des battements de cœur qu'elle sentait dans le creux de son alliance, et qui étaient ceux de James.

\- Lil'… viens ici… murmura-t-il.

Il la regardait d'un air implorant. Il tremblait tellement qu'elle crut qu'il allait tomber.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ce soir-là, James Potter s'endormirait orphelin.

.

.

.


	58. Chapter 57 : Lucifer

**Chapitre 57 : **Lucifer

.

.  
.

Elle n'avait rien pu dire. Pas plus maintenant que ce jour de juin où le premier Harry Potter était mort. Comme cette fois-là, elle avait abandonné sa main à James et l'avait laissé pleurer « à l'intérieur ». Harry fut très silencieux cette nuit-là, comme s'il écoutait son père. Tard dans la nuit, quand ils furent endormis, elle les avait tous les deux laissé dans leur nouvel appartement moldu et avait rejoint le reste de l'Ordre à Poudlard.

Peter parlait visiblement de leur attaque quand elle arriva.

\- D'autres créatures de l'ombre peuvent être repoussées par les _Patroni_, faisait remarquer Remus.

\- Mais il est très possible que ce soit des Détraqueurs que vous ayez vus… dit Dumbledore. J'ai prévenu plus d'une fois le Ministère de leur danger… mais comme me l'a aimablement fait comprendre notre nouvelle Ministre, « mes recommandations seront évaluées en temps voulu », et pour le moment, les gardiens d'Azkaban sont en poste. Seulement, ces créatures naissent de la nuit, en tout temps et en tout lieu. Repoussez-en quelques-uns et vous n'en repoussez aucun.

Le ton de leur réunion de ce soir était donné. Quand tout le monde se leva pour rentrer, non sans lui avoir glissé un mot de compassion à transmettre à James, Lily resta en retrait.

\- J'ai appris que Timothy Bones et sa femme ont été mis en sûreté ?

\- C'est exact, dit le Directeur, calmement. Même si « sûreté » devient un mot de plus en plus optimiste.

\- Et que Sally Llewelyn Collins avait été tuée ?

Il s'agissait d'une grande théoricienne d'Etude des Moldus. Lily se demanda vaguement si elle aurait survécu aussi longtemps après que Tom Jedusor eut quitté l'école, si l'Ordre ne l'avait pas cachée en France.

\- De vous à moi, Albus, est-ce que la magie noire n'est pas plus puissante que la magie blanche ?

Le vieux mage baissa son regard devant celui, déterminé, de Lily.

\- Objectivement, je crois qu'elle l'est… Quoiqu'on n'ait pas pu vraiment mener des études là-dessus, car les sorts se divisent entre ceux qui sont adaptés à la magie noire et ceux qui sont adaptés à la magie blanche, on n'a donc pas pu comparer les effets du _même sort_ selon son usage par deux personnes différentes… Mais rares sont les gens qui ont la noirceur suffisante pour s'en servir plus efficacement que de la magie blanche. Et elle cause des traumas à l'âme qui sont _irréparables_. Si je dois donner une image pour illustrer le problème, je dirais qu'un coup de couteau dirigé vers un corps, avec pour fin de tuer, a plus de puissance qu'un coup de couteau dirigé vers une miche de pain… ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que le couteau d'un tueur est objectivement plus puissant qu'un couteau à pain.

\- En somme, ça vaut le coup de se battre.

\- Ca vaut _plus_ que le coup de se battre.

Lily acquiesça et souhaita bonne nuit au Phénix. Peter l'attendait derrière la porte et la raccompagna jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Lily rentra lessivée, sans plus vraiment réfléchir, mais Peter traversa le village endormi la tête fourmillant de pensées.

Même Dumbledore disait que leurs chances dépendaient d'eux-mêmes, que _rien_ ne les faisait prévaloir. Or, leur nombre se rapetissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient tués ou qu'ils devaient se cacher.

Juliette avait eu raison depuis le début. Il aurait dû choisir, comme elle, le côté gagnant.

.

.

.  
.

\- Lui, là-bas, souffla Veronica Diamonds à Sirius.

« Veronica » était une pure fiction. L'homme qu'elle pointait du doigt bien plus encore. Le dénommé Oscar van Bruck, consommateur de café compulsif et nouveau stagiaire de la _Gazette_. Ou plutôt, l'espion principal de Voldemort au sein du journal. Il leur avait fallu un temps pour savoir comment les Mangemorts retrouveraient les traces des sorciers que l'Ordre tentait de cacher. Les hiboux savaient toujours retrouver les abonnés dont ils avaient la charge. Les suivre était d'une simplicité d'enfant. C'était Veronica, une informatrice de l'Ordre forcée de cacher son identité, qui avait compris. Les tasses de café de Van Bruck dissimulaient facilement la prise régulière de Polynectar.

Sirius lança un regard à sa partenaire. Le _Stupéfix_ informulé d'Emmeline attrapa « Oscar » sans problème. Il resta figé par le _Petrificus Totalus _lancé en même temps par Sirius, le doigt à quelques centimètres de la machine à café. Dans le désordre qui régnait à la _Gazette_, la statue était passé inaperçue. Bientôt, les deux Aurors l'encadrèrent. Sirius prit la pièce de monnaie d'Oscar et choisit un café aromatisé aux Fondants du Chaudron qu'il paya avec. Au regard de compréhension, puis de haine, qui gagna le visage du faux commis, Sirius répondit par un sourire compatissant.

\- On est plutôt doués, hein ? fit-il remarquer, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

\- On l'emmène au Bureau, Sir' ?

Il lança un regard sombre à Emmeline. Il avait pensé un instant à soumettre l'homme à _l'Imperium_ ou à lui administrer du Véritasérum. Mais ce n'était pas les ordres de Dumbledore. Ni leur façon de faire.

\- Dans la salle de réunion, décida-t-il.

Ils emmenèrent le dénommé Oscar dedans, le plus naturellement qu'un léger _Levicorpus_ leur permette, et Emmeline lui appliqua un sort de Mémoire factice. Ils savaient que Voldemort étaient déjà parvenu à lever leurs _Oubliettes_ par le passé, mais ils n'y avaient rien de plus sécurisant sur le court terme, que de faire oublier à un Mangemort qu'il avait été démasqué.

Emmeline fut étonnée de voir Sirius tourner les talons dès que le processus de modification de mémoire fut terminé.

\- Tu ne veux pas atteindre la fin des effets du Polynectar pour savoir qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle en le rattrapant dans les escaliers.

\- Non, parce que si je le sais, je risque de le tuer, répondit-il simplement.

Elle ne dit rien.

\- On va déjeuner chez Fortarôme après ? dit son ami avec son bon vieux sourire canin.

.

.

.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Baguette brandie, Lily traversa la maison Potter de Godric's Hollow. James lui avait donné rendez-vous là-bas pour faire le tri dans les affaires de sa mère et fermer la maison. Elle ne voyait pas James, mais elle sentait les pulsations de son cœur plus fortement dans son alliance, ce qui signifiait qu'il était proche.

C'était un guet-apens, bien sûr. Quand on cherchait un couple et son bébé depuis des mois, on n'oubliait pas que la piété filiale forcerait tôt ou tard le fils Potter à rentrer chez lui.

Un craquement dans le salon trahit son adversaire. Lily connaissait la maison. Un _Reducto_ bien placé fit tomber la pendule de grand-mère sur Yaxley, et lui permit de gravir les escaliers en courant. De coutume, la porte de la chambre de James était magiquement fermée, mais elle la laissa entrer sans problème. Elle supposait qu'elle avait un droit de passage, comme les Maraudeurs. James était assis à côté de son lit, son bras pressé contre son torse.

\- James ! chuchota-t-elle.

\- Chut ! On va tenter d'atteindre l'Armoire à disparaître, d'accord ?

Ladite armoire était située au bout du pallier.

Les lunettes de James avaient entaillé son nez, mais son bras mis à part, il semblait aller bien.

\- Ils sont combien ?

\- Au moins trois.

Lily avisa la chambre. Puis ouvrit précipitamment la vieille malle de Poudlard de James.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un cocktail molotov façon sorcier…

\- Pardon ?

\- Les fournitures scolaires de Potions deviennent instables avec le temps, on ne te l'a pas dit ? Ils vont sacrément moins rigoler derrière la porte, quand je sortirai.

James tendit l'oreille. Visiblement, un homme était en train d'aider Yaxley à se relever.

\- Maintenant !

Ils bondirent sur le palier et foncèrent vers l'armoire. James ne sut pas ce que Lily avait lancé, mais même quand ils furent dans l'armoire, la porte trembla violemment comme sous le souffle d'une explosion.

\- Désolée pour le papier peint, tenta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Fais voir ton bras…

Elle prononça un sort de réparation d'os rapide, et découvrit avec son mari où ils avaient atterris.

\- Au moins, ça ne ressemble pas à Narnia, plaisanta-t-elle.

James ne comprit pas la référence, et regarda avec inquiétude la végétation qui les entourait.

\- Je serai tenté de dire qu'on est en Amazonie, mais compte tenu de la température…

\- Et du ciel, fit-elle remarquer.

Ils ne le voyaient en effet qu'à travers une coupole en verre.

\- Je crois qu'on est dans un parc zoologique.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'on n'est pas dans la cage des lions.

Lily pâlit en voyant la taille et la couleur d'une araignée tropicale, posée sur une feuille proche d'elle.

\- J'en viendrai même à regretter la serre d'Augusta…

\- Dis pas ça, son barge de frère nous invite pour le réveillon… et tu as dit oui…

\- Pour faire plaisir à Alice !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en prenant conscience de la bêtise de leur échange. Leurs disputes quotidiennes étaient toujours la meilleure manière de décompresser.

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Albus pour qu'il vide la maison.

Au moment où elle disait cela, un phénix argenté apparut devant eux.

_Difficulté sur les collines de Pré-au-lard… déménagement encore nécessaire… maison plus sûre… mission ratée... _

Ils échangèrent un regard, attrapèrent la main l'un de l'autre et transplanèrent d'un même mouvement.

.

.

\- Où est Peter ? cria Sirius par-dessus le vacarme des sorts qui s'entrechoquaient.

Deux troncs percutés par des maléfices tombèrent dans un craquement de tonnerre. L'écho de leur chute résonna entre les montagnes.

\- Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu !

– Il était près de l'étang quand ils sont arrivés ! cria Alice.

– Je vais le chercher ! fit Lily.

James dut calculer que ça l'éloignerait de l'épicentre des combats, car il hocha la tête. Un claquement de _Stupéfix_ plus tard, il courait également vers le lieu indiqué. Mais un Severus masqué lui barra le passage. Lily passa en force, et le demi-Mangemort n'eut pas la volonté de lui lancer un maléfice, trop inquiet qu'il était déjà de la savoir sous des feux ennemis. Cette hésitation le trahit aux yeux de James. Lui, savait pertinemment que le Mangemort qui était le plus doux avec sa femme Née-moldue était celui qui l'avait aimée le plus. CQFD. James n'avait jamais été dupe des sentiments de Rogue pour Lily, raison pour laquelle il s'était toujours aussi mal entendu avec lui.

\- _Sectumsempra_ ! hurla Rogue.

.

Frank la couvrait. Lily eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir une grille pousser de terre, et leurs poursuivants s'écraser dessus.

– Où tu as trouvé ce sort ? cria-t-elle à son partenaire.

– Un manuel de jardinage ! cria Frank.

– Pas ma…

Le sort la faucha et la fit rouler jusqu'au bas de la pente. Frank put seulement retenir celui qui l'avait lancé, pour l'empêcher de s'acharner sur Lily. Il reconnut le Mangemort à ses sorts - les jets d'eau bouillante étaient la spécialité de Rabastan Lestrange, qui s'en donnait toujours à cœur joie, du fait de son jeune âge et de sa volonté de faire ses preuves.

Lily se releva, incanta un anti-douleur rapide en attendant de pouvoir soigner son épaule et sa tête, et continua vers l'étang. Elle trouva Peter évanoui contre un pin, qu'il semblait avoir pris de plein fouet. Elle répara ses côtes, mais fut incapable de le réveiller.  
Un Mangemort se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, mais il y eut soudain un bruit semblable à un canon, et il transplana avec tous ses pairs.

Elle entendit ses amis l'appeler et indiqua sa position par des étincelles rouges lancés vers la nuit étoilée.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? dit Peter d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Hé, Queudver, me fais pas le coup de l'amnésie ! dit Sirius, vraiment inquiet, quand il les eut rejoints.

\- Ca peut être un _Oubliettes_, ou l'effet du choc… dit Lily…

Mais Dumbledore avait un autre avis. Après avoir planté son regard dans les yeux de l'Animagus, il annonça qu'on avait appliqué à Peter un sortilège d'Aspire-mémoire.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'effet à long terme, c'est un peu comme un _Oubliettes_, mais très ciblé… Quand on est inconscient, le danger est qu'on ne peut plus protéger son esprit, expliqua le Directeur.

Ils pouvaient tous voir qu'il était inquiet. Il était impossible de savoir si Peter avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir, ou s'il avait fourni des informations au camp adverse.

\- Soyez extrêmement prudents ces prochains jours… se contenta-t-il de dire.

.

.

.  
Harry attrapa le doigt de Lily et sourit. Au moins, Mrs Potter avait-elle eu droit à ce genre de sourires. Lily plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son fils, fière.

\- Shérif ! Je suis rentrée !

\- Un jour, elle va se rendre compte que tu l'appelles comme ça, pouffa Sirius dans l'entrée.

\- Salut, dit Lily en le saluant. Tiens Sirius, je t'ai fait un pack bébé avec anti-dérapants, protège-coins de table, les couches qui changent de couleur quand il a fait pipi, les…

\- Tu comptes le lâcher, un jour ? Ou tu lui mettras encore une laisse quand il ira à Poudlard ? demanda poliment Sirius.

\- Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, oui…

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, tous les deux…

Tout le monde, James compris, constatait que Lily était à la fois plus féroce et plus tendre depuis qu'elle était mère. Elle n'avait pas voulu avoir d'enfants tant que Voldemort ne serait pas défait, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, ce qui la plongeait dans une angoisse permanente.

Et là, James avait commencé fort. Il avait décidé de confier Harry à son parrain pendant un week-end _complet_.

\- Maintenant que le moment est venu, tu es sûr de vouloir lui confier ton fils unique ? demanda Lily en faisant mine d'ignorer que Sirius se trouvait dans la même pièce.

\- J'ai bien appris sur le tas, pourquoi pas lui ? répliqua James. Nymphadora l'adore…

Après une demi-heure de négociation, Sirius repartit bien avec le petit « Hairy » Potter.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, il habite à 20 km…

\- Oh, non, ce qui me console, c'est qu'Harry commence à faire ses dents… je te parie que Sirius nous le ramène avant 18h…

\- Pari tenu !

Lily ne gagna pas de Gallions ce soir-là, mais son fils lui revient en effet _beaucoup_ plus tôt que prévu, le dimanche soir.

.

.  
.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, le réveillon de Noël chez les Londubat fut une partie de plaisir. L'oncle de Frank, Algernon (Algie) qui voyageait beaucoup, leur raconta des tas de choses passionnantes. Lily, par exemple, qui par déformation professionnelle restait passionnée par les loups-garou, put l'entendre disserter pendant une demi-heure sur la Bête du Gévaudan, qu'il avait étudiée et recherchée, et qu'il considérait comme au moins aussi responsable des superstitions liées au Sinistros que les loup-garou… Son côté un peu fou de vieil académique en robe de velours côtelé lui plaisait bien et lui rappelait légèrement les sœurs Figg et Xenophilius Lovegood. Comparé aux insupportables rallyes de Sang-purs que constituaient la plupart des réceptions mondaines du 24 décembre, le dîner en petit comité d'Augusta Londubat fut des plus agréables.

Au petit matin, James et Lily aidèrent Harry à défaire ses cadeaux (lui trouva les papiers d'emballage bien plus intéressants que leur contenu) et allèrent se promener dans les forêts qui entouraient Godric's Hollow. Apparemment, c'était la traditionnelle promenade de James quand il était petit.

Bien sûr, dès le 2 janvier, il leur fallut de nouveau déménager, mais Lily commençait à s'habituer à leur vie de nomade. Ils n'emportaient jamais que l'essentiel : leur famille, le balai de James, le chaudron de Lily, leurs livres et les jouets d'Harry (le nounours offert par ses grands-parents Evans restait son doudou préféré, ce qui faisait plaisir à Lily - qui se disait qu'il y avait tout de même un peu de moldu dans son fils).

James se rendait encore au Bureau. Il était accro à son boulot d'Auror, ça se voyait. Enquêter sur les criminels présumés, les filer, les arrêter, protéger ses concitoyens, il ne vivait que pour ça, que ce soit dans un cadre officiel ou pour l'Ordre. Lily passait ses journées à faire pharmacienne, infirmière ou potioniste pour l'Ordre. Horace Slughorn correspondait encore régulièrement avec elle, mais elle devait toujours faire attention avec les hiboux et leur sixième sens de localisation. Peu à peu, son courrier se tarissait. Etre forcés de rester caché, d'être vagues dans leurs lettres et de peu se montrer en public n'encourageaient pas ses amis de Poudlard à les contacter. Mis à part Molly, qui gardait parfois Harry, Andromeda qu'elle croisait au Terrier, et Alice, qu'elle voyait dans le cadre de l'Ordre, elle avait perdu contact avec la plupart de ses amies de Poudlard.

A part pour Harry, qui grandissait à une vitesse folle et la surprenait tous les jours, son quotidien était assez répétitif. Aussi, elle remarqua tout de suite quand Dumbledore lui demanda de concocter deux fois plus de Veritasérum qu'à son habitude.

Elle détestait vivre dans le soupçon, plutôt que la certitude. Et obtenir cela, c'était aussi facile que jeter une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vient de partir, dit la voix claire de Minerva McGonagall.

Son ancien professeur de Métamorphose lui sourit.

\- Heu… bonjour, pro…

\- « Minerva » ira très bien…

\- Désolée… l'habitude…

\- Faut-il que lui transmette un message ?

\- Ce sera inutile, Minerva, dit la voix du Directeur. j'ai oublié mes gants et je m'apprêtais à aller les chercher quand j'ai entendu vos délicieuses voix… Qu'y a-t-il Lily ?

\- Rien de… grave. J'aurais voulu vous poser une question… Je ne sais pas si je dois dire « en privé ».

\- Je ne me vexerai pas, l'assura McGonagall en faisait mine de sortir.

\- Si ça concerne l'Ordre en général, je pense que ça ira, dit Dumbledore. Au pire, un _Oubliettes_ est vite prononcé, sourit-il.

Ni McGonagall ni elle ne rirent.

\- Je m'inquiétais seulement du nombre de dose de Veritasérum que vous voulez me faire préparer.

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a une taupe dans l'Ordre, c'est ça ? dit Lily.

\- Ou dans nos informateurs.

\- _Mais_ vous ne me considérez pas comme une taupe potentielle ?

Nouvel échange de regards. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Ou est-ce que vous m'auriez fait boire du Veritasérum à mon insu ?

\- Non, dit fermement Dumbledore. Les informations auxquelles je pense et qui ont filtrées vous étaient inconnues. Mais le nombre croissants de missions qui échouent me fait penser que quelqu'un en dit plus qu'il ne le devrait… aux mauvaises personnes.

\- Vous avez déjà une liste des gens ayant eu accès à ces informations ?

\- Elle s'élargit de jour en jour. Le principe de l'Ordre est que tout peut être dit _au sein _du groupe, mais pas _en dehors_. Ce qui nous met dans une situation très délicate.

\- Je ne peux donc pas répéter cette conversation ?

\- James a été un des premiers à m'informer de ses soupçons. Je pense en revanche qu'il est peu prudent d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autres – y compris à vos amis les plus proches.

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle _sut_ qu'il ne parlait pas d'Alice ou de Frank (qui avaient été aussi peu tenu au courant des dernières actions de l'Ordre, puisqu'ils manquaient régulièrement des réunions à cause de Neville), mais plutôt de Remus. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Seulement parce qu'il était réservé… et loup-garou de surcroît… ce n'était pas une particularité qu'on lui pardonnait souvent, mais de la part de _Dumbledore_…

\- Je vois… dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. OK pour James. Je m'y mets tout de suite, mais il me faudra de nouvelles fournitures de potions, j'ai dû en laisser la plus grande partie lors de notre dernier déménagement, et je pense que le potioniste préféré des Mangemorts a dû y piocher depuis…

Ca lui faisait toujours un peu mal de parler ainsi de Severus, mais avoir de nouvelles raisons de le haïr rendait les choses plus faciles. Elle inspira un coup… et avala plus de la suie que prévu. Elle devait rester fidèle à elle-même et ne pas se laisser aller à la paranoïa et l'agressivité que tout la poussait à montrer.

\- Et… Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que James a l'intention d'appeler notre chat Minnie. En hommage à vous. Si vous y avez une objection, je vous suggère de lui en faire part dans les plus brefs délais, sourit-elle.

\- Je n'y_ manquerais _pas… dit le professeur McGonagall, les dents serrées.

Lily brisa la communication en pouffant de rire.

\- Ils aiment toujours autant se chicaner, tous les deux… dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, dit McGonagall, très confiante. Ils s'apprécient _exactement_ _comme au premier jour_, c'est deux-là.

\- C'est une manière de dire les choses.

.

.

\- Lilyyyy ?

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

James ne fut pas dupe.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai reçu une lettre de McGonagall qui m'informait que mes choix en matière de noms laissaient à désirer ?

\- Elle aurait critiqué le nom de notre fils ? Noooon… fit-elle, faussement choquée.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Oui, bon, ok, j'ai _peut-être_ mentionné le fait que tu voulais appeler notre chat Minnie…

\- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ça ?

Le visage de Lily se tendit un peu. Elle reposa Harry dans son transat, et s'assit.

\- Dumbledore pense qu'il y a une taupe dans l'Ordre.

James ne parut pas étonné.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je voulais d'abord en être sûr.

Le chat-Fléreur que Chiara leur avait offert pour Noel arriva à ce moment-là pour quémander des caresses. Lily le laissa monter sur ses genoux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, quelqu'un ait pu changer de camp.

\- Les fuites d'information peuvent être accidentelles, fit remarquer James.

\- Mais je n'ai vu aucun des symptômes de l'_Imperium_ sur Sirius, Emmeline, Remus ou Peter… Bien sûr, je vois les autres moins souvent, mais je suis sûre qu'entre Aurors vous auriez remarqué quelque chose…

\- L'Ordre s'est agrandi depuis ses débuts, fit remarquer James. On ne connait pas tout le monde.

\- C'est bien dommage. Pardon de sombrer dans la paranoïa, mais si on savait qui surveiller _dans l'Ordre_ même…

Ils mangèrent leur dîner en silence. La nuit était sombre dehors. Leurs pensées aussi. Les valises contenant leurs biens les plus précieux n'étaient plus que rarement déballées, à présent. L'ordre de quitter leur logement pouvait arriver n'importe quel jour, à n'importe quelle heure. Leur nomadisme ne dérangeait pas Lily outre mesure, mais elle sentait que ça fatiguait leur famille.

\- Minnie, c'était pas mal… C'était joyeux, au moins… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lucifer ?

Le Fléreur releva le nez. James sourit vaguement.

\- « Porteur de lumière »… si tu veux jouer dans le symbolique, ca me va…

.

.  
.

Sirius plissa les yeux. Il ne rêvait pas. C'était Remus, et non l'homme qu'il devait surveiller aujourd'hui, qui s'enfonçait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait en être sûr, mais Remus choisissait souvent la même tête, lorsqu'il se métamorphosait pour l'Ordre et que leur réserve de Polynectar était au plus bas.

Devait-il le suivre ? Peut-être était-il en mission pour l'Ordre ? Peut-être avait-il une _très_ _bonne_ raison d'aller dans l'endroit le plus mal famé du Londres sorcier ?

Sirius finit sa surveillance et retrouva Emmeline à la cafétéria du Ministère. Elle semblait éreintée et avait posé la tête dans ses bras, sur une table du fond.

\- Debout, _sleepy head…_

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver… mais il est déjà 20h…

\- _Bombabouse _! jura-t-elle. Déjà ?

\- Les gens normaux ne disent pas « Bombabouse », tu le sais, ça ?

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que les gens normaux sont grossiers… grimaça-t-elle en s'étirant.

Sirius déglutit difficilement. C'était difficile de prétendre en permanence qu'il ne voulait être que son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Emmeline ne semblait pas tant concernée par l'endroit où le regard de Sirius était tombé, que par l'air préoccupé qu'il avait tenté de cacher depuis qu'il l'avait réveillé. Ne jamais sous-estimer le sixième sens d'un Auror… et d'une amie.

Le sourire de Sirius se fana. Pourquoi son sourire de façade ne marchait-il jamais avec elle ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour l'Ordre. Il n'est pas normal qu'autant de nos dernières missions aient échouées… l'information filtre de quelque part.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à Dumbledore ?

\- Parce que personne ne me prend au sérieux… je suis le rigolo du groupe, tu te rappelles ?

\- Moi je t'écoute, et je pense qu'on t'écouterait d'autant plus si tu disais des choses sérieuses… parce que tu ne nous y a pas habitué.

Elle avait pensé lui faire plaisir, mais elle se rendit compte que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées comme un reproche.

\- Je veux dire…

\- J'ai très bien compris, dit-il. Je préfère seulement vérifier certaines choses avant d'avancer quoi que ce soit.

Et il tourna les talons. La tête d'Emmeline retomba sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

\- Mais quelle _idiote_…

.

.  
.

James se réveilla la tête lourde. Dumbledore les avait encore fait déménager au cours de la nuit. Lily ne dormait pas depuis des nuits, et Harry non plus ne semblait pas apprécier tous ces changements permanents.

Lily disait que l'aube finissait toujours par revenir, même quand la nuit paraît longue.

Au matin, elle trouva James en train de bercer Harry.

\- Tu ne pars pas au Bureau ?

\- J'ai demandé un congé sans soldes. Je veux qu'on trouve un endroit sûr pour tous les trois et qu'on y reste tant que Voldemort n'est pas bel et bien _fini_.

Lily s'assit et lui caressa le bras. Harry dormait paisiblement. Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle, indéniablement jamesienne, et embrassa le front encore vierge de son fils.

Le hibou arriva vers 8 heures du matin. Ce n'était pas Pétunia, mais Dumbledore qui leur annonçait la nouvelle.

Lily s'effondra en silence.

L'aurore finissait toujours par revenir, mais la nuit paraissait toujours longue à ceux qui attendent la lumière.

.

.

.

.

.


	59. Chapter 58 : Pandore et Perséphone

**Chapitre 58 :** Pandore et Perséphone

.

.  
.

La babysitter n'avait pas fait sa difficile (à 15 £ de l'heure, aussi braillard que soit le bébé qu'on lui confiait, il y avait eu peu de chance qu'elle refuse). Dudley passerait sans doute les prochaines heures à pleurer, mais au moins, sa mère pourrait en faire autant.

L'hôpital lui avait demandé d'identifier formellement les corps et de remplir toute la paperasse. Lily n'était pas venue, elle n'avait même pas jugé bon d'envoyer un mot – signe que le monde de détraqués dans lequel elle vivait l'intéressait plus que sa propre famille.

Pétunia était en train d'attendre dans un couloir, quand elle « entendit » la conversation de deux policiers. Ses oreilles exercées à sélectionner les potins croustillants et à guetter les pleurs de Dudley flairèrent immédiatement l'information intéressante.

– …Avoue que c'est étrange… il n'y avait aucun trace de freinage et l'accident était trop peu important pour les tuer… Et s'ils n'ont pas pris d'alcool ou de substance qui pouvait les endormir _tous les deux_…

– C'est comme s'ils étaient vivants à un moment, et morts l'instant d'après… acquiesçait l'autre. Tu as bien vu, le médecin légiste était perplexe. Il dit qu'ils étaient morts, sans raison médicale et sans cause extérieure, _avant_ de percuter l'arbre.

Pétunia retint son souffle. Les anormalités du quotidien s'associaient rapidement dans son esprit. Lily : anormale. Mort de ses parents : anormale. Facteur commun ? Devinez.

Elle se rappelait le fils Rogue qui parlait de _Have Cadavra_, ou quelque nom idiot qu'ils aient donné au Sortilège de Mort… Vivants, et l'instant d'après, morts. Lily ne pouvait qu'être liée, de près ou de loin, à la mort de leurs parents. Et elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

.

.

.

.  
Sirius ne pouvait pas rester sans poser la question. Compte tenu de ses antécédents familiaux, il allait vite devenir fou. _Si _la paranoïa ne le tuait pas avant.

\- Remus ? appela Sirius en frappant contre la porte de l'appartement miteux où habitait son ami.

\- Sirius ? fit son ami d'une voix endormie, en ouvrant la porte. Il est _sept heures_, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens te prévenir que James a plus ou moins démissionné _et_ que j'ai des questions à te poser.

Les traits de Remus se firent plus graves.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, autant que je sache.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que tu étais dans l'Allée des Embrumes dimanche dernier ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche, puis acquiesça, devant l'air déterminé de son ami.

\- _Pourquoi_ ? fit Sirius.

\- Parce que, dit-il en se fermant comme une huître.

Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des conclusions qu'avaient pu tirer Sirius de ce geste qui lui paraissait anodin.

\- Remus. C'est important. Je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

Remus plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A quoi tu penses ?

\- Au pire, répliqua Sirius. Toi dans l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est comme un Gryffondor chez les Serpentards, c'est…

\- Réducteur et stéréotypé ?

\- _Inexplicable_.

\- Je cherchais du travail. Et _accessoirement_ des produits anti-douleurs pour loups-garou, vu que la potion de Belby ne semble pas pouvoir être brevetée tout de suite par le Ministère !

\- Du travail ? dit Sirius, incrédule.

\- L'Ordre ne paye pas les factures, Patmol ! Et là-bas, certains commerçants sont moins regardants sur les absences et les « signes distinctifs » de leurs employés…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu… Tu ne pouvais pas _nous le dire_ ?

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? fit Remus avec un ton amer. Que j'ai plus de diplômes que Peter et toi réunis, mais que je suis passé par plus d'employeurs que n'importe qui dans le monde magique, et que _oui_, Sirius, je reste un rebut de la société… alors, non, ne me demande pas de te demander l'aumône.

\- T'aider financièrement ne me dérangerait pas, dit Sirius plus doucement.

\- Mais moi oui !

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Admets-le, Sirius, tu pourras essayer un temps de pallier le fait qu'un loup-garou ne fait pas l'employé idéal, mais pas toute ma vie. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'en ai pour toute la vie.

_J'en ai pour toute la vie. _Qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait répondre à ça ?

\- Tu es aussi un Maraudeur – notre ami – pour toute la vie, Lunard.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… regarde, aujourd'hui, c'est moi que tu soupçonnes, demain ce sera Peter, Lily ou James – je suis passé par là. Tant qu'on vivra dans cette ambiance étouffante de… délation et de paranoïa, les « Maraudeurs » ne seront plus qu'un mot…

Remus inspira profondément.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas de te poser des questions, surtout après m'avoir vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais le fait que tu ne m'aies pas directement posé la question, que tu aies attendu plusieurs jours, ça montre déjà que tu n'as plus autant confiance en moi qu'avant… et _ça_, c'est grave, Sir'.

Là non plus, il n'avait rien à répondre.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'espère que cette guerre va vite finir…

\- On est comme Pandore… espérer, c'est tout ce qu'on a.

C'est à ce moment que la chouette chevêche de Minerva McGonagall frappa au carreau. Remus parcourut rapidement la lettre. Il évita le regard de Sirius quand il annonça :

\- Les Evans, les Stoodmore et les Caliban sont morts. Dumbledore pense que toutes les maisons sûres ne le sont plus.

\- Les _Evans_ ? répéta Sirius.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu.

\- Vas voir Lily, je m'occupe des maisons sous ta garde.

Remus acquiesça et alla s'habiller.

.

.

.

\- Une amie à toi vient de passer, je lui ai dit d'attendre dans ta chambre, dit Mrs Pettigrew à Peter, quand il rentra ce soir-là.

Peter fronça les sourcils et se précipita à l'étage. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Juliette. Elle était debout, près de la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, l'air à la fois timide et contente d'être là.

\- Bonsoir.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

\- Je suis venue te transmettre les amitiés de Lord Voldemort.

\- _Pardon_ ? fit-il.

Il ferma vivement la porte de sa chambre.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus furieux que ça – elle s'était après tout présentée comme une « amie » auprès de sa mère. Mais il était surtout furieux de voir que Juliette l'intimidait toujours autant. _L'attirait_ toujours autant.

\- Lord Voldemort te remercie pour tes informations.

\- Pardon ? répéta-t-il.

\- D'abord tu me dis que Dorcas Meadowes est dans l'Ordre, et maintenant, les Evans… continua-t-elle sur le même ton de conversation. Tu dois être fier de contribuer ainsi à notre cause…

\- Je n'ai jamais… alors c'était bien vous ! _Pourquoi_ est-ce que vous avez tué ces gens ?

\- Ah, ça, c'est une question que tu devras poser au grand patron, pas à moi.

\- Le « grand patron » ? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant ?

\- Il t'offre toujours une place parmi les nôtres, dit-elle fermement. Il a de l'estime pour toi. Pour ta détermination et ton courage – quel que soit le camp que tu aies choisi.

\- Et je suppose que la pureté de mon sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répliqua-t-il, bravache.

\- C'est indéniablement un atout, admit-elle. Mais c'est surtout ta capacité d'informateur qui lui plait…

Elle sortit de sa poche un minuscule flacon rempli d'un liquide violet foncé, et le posa sur la table de chevet avec un audible tintement.

\- Dumbledore va te soumettre à un interrogatoire au Veritasérum, très bientôt. Ceci est un antidote.

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Il sait que les informations sortent de votre Ordre. Il ignore encore d'où elles filent. C'est là que tu entres en jeu…

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Tu n'as jamais quoi ? Tu m'as parlé de Meadowes. Tu m'as parlé de tous tes amis, en fait. A une autre époque. Et tu parles _beaucoup_ dans ton sommeil, Pete. Ne m'en veux pas si… les oreilles ont des murs et que ces oreilles sont les miennes…

\- Je n'ai pas… tu n'as… ?

Il réalisait peu à peu qu'elle avait horriblement raison. Il lui avait parlé de Sirius, Remus et James – en étant évasif sur leurs noms, mais sans pour autant vraiment dissimuler leurs identités. Il avait mentionné Dorcas. Quant aux autres…

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être responsable de la mort des Evans ? Quoiqu'indirectement…

\- Lord Voldemort te donne un mois pour mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées, conclut Juliette. Sois reconnaissant, c'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive… il doit vraiment te vouloir avec lui… Et considère cette potion comme un petit cadeau de bienvenue.

\- Sans façon, dit-il bravement.

Juliette sourit tristement, le contourna et quitta la pièce.

Peter se tourna vers la fiole. Il venait de passer chez les Potter. Lily ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit, et restait seule avec Harry. Remus lui avait un peu parlé, mais ils étaient surtout venus pour faire acte de présence. Et il serait responsable d'avoir brisé le malheur de Lily ? Impossible. Ou peut-être l'était-ce.

La honte lui serrait la gorge.

La missive arriva de Poudlard à ce moment-là.

_Bonsoir Peter, _

_Puis-je vous voir dans la journée de demain ? _

_Cordialement,_

_A.__D. _

La bouteille posée sur la table de nuit lui parut tout à coup bien plus amicale.

_._

.

.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre furent soumis au Veritasérum, sans que Dumbledore débusquât un traitre. Tout le monde à présent se doutait qu'on cherchait une taupe. L'ambiance aux réunions de l'Ordre était plus tendue. Mondingus Fletcher était pointé par beaucoup comme le coupable idéal, mais comme le re-dit Dumbledore, c'était justement parce que Mondingus ne leur paraissait pas fiable qu'il l'était : personne n'avait pu lui confier d'informations importantes, car tout le monde se défiait de lui.

James et Lily avaient décidé de s'installer avec leur fils (et leur nouveau chat) dans un petit cottage de Godric's Hollow. Revenir en terre connue rassurait James, et la perspective de s'installer sur le long terme dans une maison occupait suffisamment l'esprit de sa femme pour qu'elle ne pense pas trop à ses parents.

Dumbledore les avait prévenus : la seule chose à gagner qu'il y avait pour les Mangemorts, en tuant les Evans, c'était faire sortir Lily et Harry de leur cachette. Le Directeur avait été clair : assister à l'enterrement était _exactement_ ce que les Mangemorts attendaient. Lily ne s'y était pas rendue.

Elle savait que Pétunia ne lui pardonnerait pas son absence, parce qu'elle-même ne se le pardonnait pas.

Coupés de la _Gazette_, du Bureau des Aurors, sans le droit d'entretenir une correspondance soutenue avec leurs amis, les Potter ne voyaient arriver les nouvelles qu'au compte-gouttes. Les Londubat étaient également cachés dans le pays, mais ils ignoraient où. Lily ne se vit même pas donner le droit d'aller voir Chiara et Xenophilius pour les féliciter de la naissance de leur fille, une petite Luna.

Le seul réconfort des Potter était leur fils. A 8 mois, il commençait à se dresser sur ses jambes, parfois (…souvent…) aidé du Fléreur familial, qui s'était tout de suite senti investi du rôle de nounou. Sans Harry, Lily sentait que James serait devenu fou. Il passait son temps à attendre des nouvelles de l'Ordre et tournait en rond. Il n'était pas plus habitué que sa femme à l'inaction. Il n'était pas devenu Auror par hasard.

.  
.

\- Attaque ! Attaque ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule. Les Mangemorts ! Cachez-vous !

Dans l'affolement général, Andromeda ne put que faire rempart de son corps. Elle plaqua Nymphadora contre le mur pour lui éviter les coups de pied qu'on recevait dans ce genre d'émeutes et l'aida à se cacher derrière un baril, devant l'apothicaire.

Elle entendit les cris venir du côté de Gringotts, puis les contre-sorts et la réplique des Gobelins et des sorciers. Pendant tout ce temps, elle plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille. Mais qui y avait-il pour protéger les siennes ? Elle vit passer en courant des membres de l'Escouade des Tireurs d'élite de Baguette, reconnaissables à leurs tenues près du corps (bien plus adaptées aux combats que les robes de sorcier, à son avis), et soupira.

Ce genre d'échauffourées devenait monnaie courante. Quand des _Sonorus_ leur indiquèrent que la situation était sous contrôle, elle sortit avec Nymphadora dans la rue passante.

Les nouvelles allaient plus vite, aussi. Bientôt, le Chemin de Traverse se remplit d'amis et de connaissances à la recherche de leurs proches.

– Dromeda ! Dromeda !

– Ici ! cria-t-elle.

Ted les serra contre lui. Un Auror s'approcha d'eux.

– On évacue la zone, messieurs dames, allez …

– Je suis Médicomage, dit Andromeda. Je peux peut-être aider…

– Il n'y a malheureusement plus personne à aider, madame…

Elle pâlit, mais hocha la tête.

– Nymphadora ! Nym, on y va…

Mais la petite avait beau tenir sa main, elle regardait avec des yeux sérieux la rue ravagée par la magie. Son regard déjà trop mature pour son âge fixa la fumée qui s'échappait de Gringotts, puis les Aurors. Ted attrapa Nymphadora et la porta contre lui jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, où la salle de transplanage était bondée.

\- C'est ça la « guerre », papa ?

\- Oui, ma chérie.

Nymphadora cacha son nez dans le cou de son père.

.

.

.  
.

\- Attention, le petit oiseau va sortir !

Une Dorcas Meadowes fatiguée, mais bien vivante, se précipita à côté d'eux pour apparaître sur la photo avant que le retardateur n'ait fini son décompte. Il était essentiel qu'elle apparaisse sur la photo de l'Ordre.

Pas seulement pour le symbole, mais parce que Dumbledore pensait pouvoir ajouter une sécurité supplémentaire en ensorcelant la photo (interdisant ainsi magiquement à tous ceux présents de désigner un autre membre comme faisant parti de l'Ordre).

Gidéon et Fabian côtoyaient Dedalus Diggle (le _haut de forme_ de Diggle, devrait-on dire), Elphias Doge, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones et Caradoc Dearborn.

Le Phénix, Dumbledore, souriait au centre du petit groupe. A sa gauche, Lily, James, Alice, Remus, Frank, Peter, Sirius et Emmeline se tenaient droit, l'air grave. Hagrid tentait (en vain) de se cacher derrière le professeur McGonagall et Maugrey (qui fixait d'un air étonné Alberforth Dumbledore) mais peu importait le nombre d'essais qu'ils avaient fait, son ombre tombait sur eux. Fletcher aussi avait l'air mal à l'aise, sans doute peu ravi d'être immortalisé sur la liste photographique des ennemis de Lord Voldemort.

Marlene McKinnon et Dorcas Meadowes se tenaient par la main, à l'extrême gauche du cadre, bras dessus bras dessous avec Sturgis Podmore, qui était visiblement à la fois un membre de leur garde rapprochée et leur meilleur ami.

Ca ne paraissait pas forcément derrière leurs sourires, mais tous pensaient au moment où l'un d'eux n'existerait plus que sur la photo. Qui serait le premier ? Et dans combien de temps ? Tous s'étaient mis en danger en se réunissant dans le grenier de la maison Eyre de Londres. Aucun ne le regrettait, mais tous tremblaient intérieurement pour eux ou leurs proches. Dumbledore ne laisserait pas trainer cette photo, ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour ça. Mais plus rien ne les rassuraient plus.

\- Vous auriez quand même pu sourire un peu plus, ronchonna Dorcas en regardant le cliché (encore immobile).

\- Les potions lui donneront un peu plus de vie, fit remarquer Maugrey, avec un de ses rares sourires.

Les sourires timides réapparurent sur leurs visages fatigués. A présent, même le Ministère déconseillait la fréquentation du Chemin de Traverse, de Pré-au-lard et des autres lieux publics magiques du pays. Le repli qui s'en était suivi ne faisait qu'augmenter les tensions. Les Mangemorts ne faisaient plus d'attaque surprise. A présent, c'était du porte à porte.

Le commerce d'Armoires à disparaître connaissait un essor sans précédent _Sorcière Hebdo_ publiait chaque semaine le témoignage de familles sauvées uniquement par cet objet. Tout le monde n'était cependant pas assez rapide, quand venait leur tour. La rubrique nécrologique de la _Gazette_ était rarement vide. Les « accidents » arrivaient de plus en plus. Le Bureau des Aurors ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Harry semblait se donner du mal pour faire sourire ses parents. Entre ses gazouillements rigolos, ses sourires qui illuminaient son regard vert et sa propension à courser le chat, à quatre pattes, Lily et James avaient de quoi se détourner de leurs idées noires. Leur voisine, Bathilda Tourdesac pouvait parler des heures et des heures avec eux, d'Histoire, le plus souvent, mais de beaucoup d'autres sujets.

Leurs amis ne pouvaient pas les voir, mais ils leur écrivaient par le biais de Dumbledore. Même les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas le droit de connaitre l'adresse exacte de Godric's Hollow. Remus mettait un point d'honneur à écrire à Lily toutes les semaines. Sirius et Peter étaient moins réguliers, mais rien ne semblait entamer leur loyauté.

Un magnifique balai pour enfant arriva pour Harry la veille de son premier anniversaire. A la carte d'anniversaire avait été ajouté un petit billet noir, un code mis en place dans l'Ordre pour annoncer un décès. Celui qui annonçait la mort des Bones (Edgar, sa femme et ses fils – Amelia, Timothy, sa femme et leur fille se cachaient du côté de York) était arrivé le jeudi précédent. Lily inspira profondément et déplia le papier.

« Les corps des McKinnon ont été retrouvés chez eux ». Lily fit passer le billet à James, tout en continuant de sourire à Harry, qui, tout fier de décoller du sol, bavait abondamment de joie. James échangea un regard avec Lily. Les sourires atteignaient de moins en moins sincèrement leurs yeux, mais ils faisaient toujours un effort pour leur fils.

Lily partit chercher leur appareil pour renvoyer une lettre de remerciement à Sirius (pour le balai-jouet).

_Clic !_ fit la photo.

Ecrire de fausses lettres joyeuses était un exercice qu'elle réussissait de mieux en mieux.

.

.

.

Severus avala sa salive. Voldemort avait répété le nom de leurs cibles prioritaires. L'Ordre était affaibli. Ils avaient découvert huit de leurs planques. Dumbledore serait bientôt à court d'idées, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter Poudlard pour jouer les agents immobiliers.

Rogue voyait bien ce que Voldemort voulait. Faire sortir les lapins du terrier. Mais comment faire sortir à découvert un réseau souterrain aussi habile et soudé qu'il l'avait prouvé jusqu'ici ? Severus ignorait quel atout Voldemort pensait avoir dans la manche. A l'époque où Peter Pettigrew fréquentait Elyon, il lui avait donné, à son insu, des antidotes à Véritasérum. Il ignorait que le Rat donnerait bientôt ses informations les plus précieuses de plein gré. Que le fidèle ami de Potter, Lupin et Black, avait complètement basculé. Dès lors qu'il avait mangé le fruit défendu, il avait définitivement choisi son camp. Tel Perséphone qui avait mangé et bu des aliments du Monde d'En-bas, Peter était passé de « l'autre côté » dès le moment où il avait utilisé le Véritasérum et menti à Dumbledore « sur les conseils » de Voldemort.

Severus reçut son rôle dans la mission de ce soir (attaquer une maison que Voldemort espérait être surveillée par l'Ordre) et disparut dans la nuit.

.

.

.

James se leva d'un bond en entendant les premiers bruits de casse. Lily le suivit et attrapa son bras. Au loin, elle voyait les fenêtres de l'antique demeure des Potter être brisée. Elle observa la mâchoire crispée de James et maintient sa position. James regardait par la fenêtre, et si son regard avait pu tuer…

Lily savait que si elle lâchait son bras, il bondirait comme un ressort, et qu'elle risquait de le perdre. Ce qui était exactement le but de l'opération.

\- Je t'en prie, n'y va pas, c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent…

\- Je m'en fiche… Il y a des objets de grande valeur dans cette maison… les livres de Godric Gryffondor, des Fondateurs, on ne peut pas les laisser ruiner tout ça…

Elle reconnaissait bien là son mari. Ce n'était ni sa maison d'enfance, ni ses meubles de famille qui l'inquiétait, mais bien le patrimoine culturel du monde magique.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas les choses que les Mangemorts abîmeraient en priorité. C'était un leurre. Dans le pire des cas, ces documents seraient volés – et continueraient d'exister.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être historienne ou artiste pour comprendre ce que ça représente, _mais_ si tu y vas, tu seras tué, et qui restera-t-il pour empêcher d'autres destructions de ce genre ?

Elle savait que James n'avait pas envie de raisonner - elle-même n'en aurait pas eu envie dans la même situation. Il voulait agir. Ils voulaient tous les deux agir.

Elle se serra contre le dos de James et tenta de l'éloigner de la fenêtre. Il se faisait du mal, mais elle comprenait. Il voulait garder en mémoire chacune de ces images pour renforcer sa détermination.

Le sac de la maison des Potter sembla durer des heures. Ils restèrent à la fenêtre, fantômes attentifs, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'Harry n'interrompent leur veille.

.

.

.  
.

\- Maugrey n'est pas là ?

\- Il est parti sur les traces d'Igor Karkaroff, répondit calmement Dumbledore. L'ordre du jour ?

\- Trouver des maisons sûres et assurer la sécurité à l'enterrement des McKinnon.

Sirius serra brièvement l'épaule de Dorcas, avant de s'asseoir à la table de réunion. La mort de Marlene, son amie, l'avait beaucoup affectée.

\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'on peut avoir des nouvelles des Potter et des Londubat ? demanda Peter.

\- Ils vont bien et sont toujours en sécurité, vint la réponse succincte, mais ferme.

La réunion fut courte. L'enthousiasme des débuts n'y était pas. Il faudrait qu'un gros évènement arrive d'un côté ou de l'autre pour les sortir de ces périodes d'attente, et faire pencher la balance entre deux armées secrètes à forces quasi-égales.

A la fin du rassemblement, Sirius retint Dorcas avant qu'elle ne transplane. Il lui parla de ses soupçons sur la taupe. Son enquête et les mi-mots de Dumbledore l'avaient amené à conclure que l'une des premières informations à filtrer avait été la liste des personnes connues pour être soumises au Sortilège de l'Imperium, comme Damoclès Belby. Lily, Sturgis, Alberforth, Hagrid, et tous les membres de l'Ordre qui n'intervenaient que rarement sur Londres pouvaient ainsi être retirés de la liste des suspects.

Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était que Remus restait un coupable potentiel. Il avait bien tenté de trouver des facteurs nouveaux, des moyens de l'éliminer de la liste des suspects, mais rien à faire, il restait là.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'aides à enquêter. Ca peut avoir un rapport avec la mort de Marlene.

Dorcas réagit à cette dernière précision.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

.

.

.

.  
.

Dorcas n'en revenait pas. De tous les gens auxquels elle aurait pensé pour être la _taupe_ (et ça n'aurait certainement pas été un de ses camarades de l'Ordre, quitte à choisir), elle n'aurait pas pensé à Peter Pettigrew. Aurait-elle su qu'il se transformait à volonté en _rat_, elle aurait admiré l'ironie de la chose. Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

.

.

Leur groupe était vraiment trop peu nombreux. Dumbledore finit par acquiescer. Que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en planque sortent ce soir, s'il le pouvait. Lily et James n'y réfléchirent pas à deux fois avant de prêter main forte à leurs amis. Andromeda ne posa pas de question, quand ils déposèrent Harry chez elle, et ce, malgré deux mois de silence radio.

La première chose qu'ils virent en arrivant sur le champ de bataille, un secteur de rues situées près de la cabine téléphonique qui permettait d'accéder au Ministère, était que les Aurors s'étaient joints à la mêlée, mais certains hésitaient à utiliser des sorts trop dangereux et à risquer de blesser des civils.

James n'avait pas fini de se débarrasser de sa Cape d'invisibilité, qu'un jet vert filait vers eux. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion que Lily avait des yeux de ce vert-là. _L'Avada Kedavra_ rebondit pour aller heurter une benne à ordure, qui fondit avec une atroce odeur de caoutchouc brûlé.

\- Patmol !

Acculé à un mur tagué, Sirius ne pouvait plus que prononcer des _Protego_ de moins en moins puissants. James stupéfixa le Mangemort qui lui faisait face, passa un bras sous son épaule et l'éloigna des combats. Lily n'était cependant pas disponible pour jouer la maman bobo. Bellatrix s'était engagée dans un duel sanglant avec Alice. Si elles connaissaient toutes les deux le contre-sort du _Sectumsempra_ (être amie avec Severus Rogue ou Lily Evans avait ses avantages), ça n'empêchait pas leurs avant-bras, joues et jambes de se couvrir de coupures de plus en plus profondes. C'était un défi d'endurance. Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange dirigèrent leur baguette vers Lily. Dommage pour eux, leurs jets d'eau bouillante habituels se métamorphosèrent en flocons de neige sans qu'elle ait même besoin de sourciller. Elle savait évoluer. Pas eux. Dommage pour eux.

Le sort qu'elle lança, une combinaison qu'elle n'avait jamais tentée, entre une forte onde de choc et un sortilège de Déséquilibre, explosa comme une supernova. Bellatrix tomba à genoux, tant le sol trembla, et les adversaires de Lily furent bientôt Saucissonnés (certains sortilèges de potache, appris de Poudlard, avaient toujours leur utilité…).

C'est à ce moment-ci que Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux. Une Mangemort – la femme à talons – fit signe à Voldemort. Celui-ci interrompit l'échange de sorts qu'il avait entrepris avec Shacklebolt, Anderson et un autre Auror, pour pointer sa baguette droit sur une des formes du champ de bataille.

Dorcas Meadowes vit le trait vert fondre sur elle. Elle s'écroula comme un fétu de paille qu'on venait de faucher - doucement, souplement, en silence.

Le silence sembla tomber sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Une seconde. Deux secondes.

Puis les _Avada Kedavra_ retentirent dans les deux camps. Les mots ne suffisaient pas, il fallait le vouloir pour être efficace. Ceux de James furent sérieux, sévères. Et marchaient. Deux formes masquées tombèrent sous ses sorts. James le sentait, Lily le sentait, tous le sentait, Dumbledore avait raison : ça abimait leur âme. Même les Sorts de Mort qui ne trouvaient pas leur cible. Le seul fait de prononcer les mots honnis du monde magique ébranlait leur corps et leur cœur.

Et puis Dumbledore entra en jeu. Son ancien élève se tourna vers le maître qu'il était, et ce qu'ils pressentaient comme un duel à mort s'ensuivit. Voldemort ne laissait passer aucun sort, mais il n'y avait pas plus de faille du côté du Directeur. Plusieurs Aurors arrêtèrent les combats pour les regarder. C'était de la grande magie. Aucun des duellistes ne parlaient. C'était un combat mental autant qu'un combat de baguette.

Dumbledore fut touché à la jambe. Il trébucha. Certain de sa victoire, Voldemort ne répliqua pas assez vite.

\- _Avada Kedavra_, souffla le mage à la longue barbe argentée et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Tous virent. Tous y crurent. Tous crurent avoir vu la fin de Lord Voldemort, la fin de la guerre. Le mage noire sembla se recroqueviller sous sa longue cape noire. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut rien. L'instant d'après, il se redressait.

_Impossible_, murmurèrent toutes les lèvres. Bellatrix avait des yeux adorateurs.

_Possible_. Lord Voldemort semblait maître de la mort. Il y eut une dernière explosion et les Mangemorts disparurent à la suite de leur Maître.

Tous avaient vu un Sortilège de Mort toucher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais tous avaient également vu les Ténèbres recracher leur seigneur, comme si elles avaient décidé que son heure n'était pas encore venue.

.

.  
.

.

Dumbledore regardait le bout de ses chaussures. Personne n'osait lui demander ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

James hésita avant d'aller lui parler.

\- _Non_, James, j'ignore comment c'est possible.

\- Professeur, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'ai un autre évènement bizarre à vous rapporter.

Le directeur l'écouta attentivement, comme du temps où il était son élève. James prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je crois que j'ai également échappé à la mort, cette nuit.

Dumbledore ne se moqua pas. Il ne dit pas « comme nous tous ». Mais plutôt :

\- Continuez.

\- Je portais ma cape d'invisibilité quand nous sommes arrivés. Un sort de mort a fondu sur moi. Je n'ai rien eu.

\- C'est sans doute une erreur…

Puis, le doute s'alluma comme une bougie dans l'esprit du vieux mage. Une Cape d'invisibilité avait-il dit… Des pièces éparses s'assemblèrent dans son esprit en un puzzle bigarré. Potter. Godric's Hollow. Une cape. Se pouvait-il que… _sous son nez depuis le début… ? _

\- Puis-je examiner cette cape, James ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Rentrez vite, le Ministère va s'occuper de ceux-ci…

.

.

.

Emmeline replia le linceul blanc sur le corps de Dorcas. Malgré la différence d'âge, Emmeline s'était toujours entendue avec les deux sorcières les plus âgées de l'Ordre.

Elle avait les yeux secs. Mais une grande envie de contact humain. Elle chercha Sirius des yeux. James et Lily le remettaient sur ses pieds. Il lui fit un geste vague de la main. Elle s'approcha.

Il lui tapota vaguement le dos. Il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur affective. Il ne proposa même pas de la raccompagner et continua de discuter avec Dumbledore et James.

\- Hey, Vance ! fit une voix derrière elle.

C'était Thomas Fiertalon, un Aurors imbu de lui-même qui tentait de l'inviter à boire un verre en moyenne deux fois par semaine. Il était à peu près aussi collant que l'avait été James avec Lily pendant ses années à Poudlard. En temps normal, elle l'aurait envoyé bouler. En temps normal, elle se serait offusquée qu'il tente une approche alors qu'elle venait juste de perdre quelqu'un. En temps normal, elle serait partie.

Ce soir-là, elle accepta de l'écouter, d'aller prendre un verre avec lui et de le suivre. Il n'y avait plus eu d' « en temps normal » depuis un bon bout de temps, de toute façon.

.

.

.

Sirius non plus ne pleurait pas. Il avait beau avoir reçu des sorts, il avait parfaitement vu le signe que la Mangemort avait fait à Voldemort, avant que celui-ci ne tue Dorcas.

Dans sa tête, le lien se faisait. Il avait demandé à Dorcas d'enquêter. Elle avait dû trouver une piste (personne ne s'attendait à voir quelqu'un en planque enquêter, personne n'avait dû se douter). Le traître en avait informé le grand patron. Et il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour que Dorcas meure avec son secret.

Il ne savait toujours pas _qui_.

Son regard croisa celui, fatigué, de Remus, qui serrait la main de Frank et souriait à Alice. La pleine lune était le surlendemain. Sirius n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression que leur meute s'était dispersée.

.

.  
.

Encore 4 chapitres (tout aussi déprimants) et Odd times s'achevera… Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! ^^


	60. Chapter 59 : FIDELITAS

**Chapitre 59 -** FIDELITAS

.

.

.  
.

Dumbledore posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais étonné avant, que la cape de James puisse toujours être aussi efficace malgré 10 ans d'utilisation, sachant que la cape lui venait de son père, et de son père avant lui.

L'aube pointait à la fenêtre. Ces hiboux matinaux habituels lui portèrent des demandes de conseil du ministère, quelques menues informations sur les déplacements des Mangemorts qu'il faisait surveiller, un faire-part des Weasley pour la naissance de leur fille Ginevra, et une _Gazette du Sorcier_ encore tiède.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, Emmeline Vance se réveillait chez un parfait inconnu. Enfin, parfait inconnu était un bien grand mot. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu la veille disons. Il n'était pas chez lui et avait laissé un mot indiquant qu'il allait au bureau. Emmeline regarda l'heure. 8h53. Les combats de la nuit dernière l'avaient épuisée.

8h54.

L'information « _tout le monde_ sera bientôt au bureau » remonta enfin jusqu'à son cerveau. Bombabouse. Sirius. Combien de chances y avait-il que Thomas Fiertalon ne se vante pas de sa conquête de la veille auprès d'Anderson et de ses autres collègues ? A peu près autant qu'il y en avait pour qu'Hagrid cesse d'élever des Acromentules géantes pendant son temps libre. Combien de chances que Sirius ne l'apprenne pas ? Autant qu'il y en avait pour que Fiertalon devienne le prochain Ministre de la magie. Elle se voyait déjà devoir expliquer à Sirius qu'elle avait eu besoin de chaleur humaine la veille, et que pour la première fois, il lui avait fait faux bond, un jour où elle en avait vraiment besoin. Non.

\- Bombabouuuseuh ! cria-t-elle dans l'appartement vide.

.

.  
.

Sirius n'avait déjà pas bien dormi. Il avait passé la nuit à essayer de ré-analyser toutes les dernières occasions au cours desquelles il avait été réuni avec Remus, et à chercher des raisons de douter de lui. Aucune. C'était ce qui le tuait.

Alors entendre Fiertalon se vanter de ses talents de Dom Juan autour d'un café ne l'avait pas vraiment mis de bonne humeur. En particulier quand il avait entendu le nom d'Emmeline. Il était carrément sorti de ses gonds.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, son supérieur direct, sortit de son bureau en entendant le _boum_ dans le mur.

\- Black ! Dans mon bureau !

Sirius relâcha légèrement le col de Fiertalon.

\- Ne parles plus jamais d'elle comme ça, compris ? dit-il entre ses dents.

Fiertalon ne répondit pas, mais Sirius le lâcha et suivit Shacklebolt. Il s'assit plus violemment que prévu, et évita le regard calme et compréhensif de son chef.

\- Sirius, ça s'appelle soit le surmenage, soir l'amour. Et dans ton cas, je dirais une combinaison explosive des deux.

\- Tu as entendu comment il parlait de notre… collègue ?!

\- C'est _Fier_talon, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Agresser un collègue, c'est grave.

\- Ca veut dire que je suis suspendu, Kings' ?

\- Ca veut dire que tu es suspendu, acquiesça-t-il.

Sirius se rendit compte que la nouvelle ne l'affectait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas la tête à pourchasser des mages noirs ce matin.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours. C'est la règle. Mais on aura sans doute besoin de bras en plus, donc on te rappellera si nécessaire.

Sirius salua son pragmatisme et esquissa un pas vers la sortie.

\- Et Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Personnellement, j'aurais opté pour un crochet du droit bien placé.

\- Bonne journée, Kings'…

Il croisa Emmeline au niveau de l'ascenseur et évita son regard. Elle sut qu'il savait, et il sut qu'elle savait qu'il savait. Il était déçu. Elle était triste de ne pas avoir été assez vite pour jeter un _Oubliettes_ à son compagnon de la veille. Elle devrait maintenant y penser à chaque fois qu'elle regarderait Sirius dans les yeux.

Kingsley la croisa au niveau de la machine à café, et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Sirius a failli refaire le portrait de Fiertalon, ce matin. J'espère que tu m'excuseras d'avoir suspendu ton chevalier servant pour les prochains jours.

Emmeline lui fit un grand sourire.

.

.

.

.

\- Queudver, ronchonna Sirius. Tu me donnes chaud… Arrête de te tortiller comme ça… Et pourquoi tu t'entêtes à porter des manches longues en été ?

Peter eut un air paniqué. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et vint à sa rescousse.

\- Peut-être que Peter n'est tout simplement pas un exhibitionniste comme toi…

\- Bah quoi ? Allez, Lunard, toi aussi mets-toi à l'aise ! Il y a une piscine ! protesta Sirius, qui n'était vêtu, en tout et pour tout, que d'un short de bain et de tongs.

Le mois de septembre était étonnamment doux dans la maison de vacances de Peter.

Celui-ci regardait les nuages pour éviter de croiser le regard de ses amis. La honte et la peur faisaient davantage le Mangemort que les convictions, semblait-il. Juliette était la seule personne de l'autre Cercle avec qui il avait eu des contacts. Elle posait des questions il choisissait d'y répondre ou non.

Il n'avait rencontré Lord Voldemort que deux jours plus tôt. Juliette ne lui avait pas dit qu'Il serait là. Ni qu'il l'accueillerait comme un invité de marque. C'avait plutôt été flatteur. Et tentant. Là-bas, il avait de la valeur, une réelle utilité, il n'était pas la quatrième roue du tricycle, le garçon qui n'avait rien à faire là, au milieu de ses trois talentueux amis. Lui seule pouvait réussir la tâche que Voldemort lui avait donnée. Lui, et personne d'autre.

Et puis, sinon, il serait tué. Sa mère serait tuée. Ses amis aussi.

Voldemort ne lui avait encore rien demandé à propos des Londubat et des Potter. Ca le mettait en confiance. Peut-être cette question ne viendrait-elle jamais ? Hormis Voldemort et Juliette, Peter n'avait vu aucun Mangemort, ni été convié à aucune réunion. Il devait rester l'espion secret.

\- Peter ? Queudver ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'avant-hier ?

Cet après-midi au soleil, Sirius l'avait organisé pour qu'ils oublient leurs idées maussades. Mais comment oublier que quelques jours plus tôt, il voyait un monstre de noirceur survivre à un _Avada Kedavra _? Quel était ce prodige ?

\- Qu'on a peu de chance de vaincre un jour Tu-Sais-Qui…

\- _Voldemort_, le reprit Sirius.

\- Le sort l'a quand même affaibli, puisqu'il est parti, donc il n'est pas si invincible que certains le disent, dit Peter bravement, mais surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.

\- Ca ne devrait pas _l'affaiblir_ ! répliqua Remus, presque paniqué. _Par nature_, ce sort devrait tuer !

\- Voldemort n'est plus vraiment humain, voilà ce que je pense… On peut le repousser, comme on repousse les Détraqueurs, dit Sirius. Mais pas le tuer.

\- On n'y arrivera pas indéfiniment, dit Remus. _Nous_ sommes mortels, et nous _mourrons_. Et j'ai peur que la relève tarde à arriver…

Sirius fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Remus était rarement si défaitiste.

\- Je dois rentrer, les garçons, finit par dire le loup-garou.

Les deux Maraudeurs acquiescèrent – la pleine lune serait visible dans le ciel d'ici quelques heures. Mais Sirius ne se contentait pas de cette excuse.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Remus est un peu distant, ces temps-ci ?

Peter, ravi de voir que Sirius ne semblait rien soupçonner à son sujet, acquiesça vaguement.

.

.

.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir choisir Sirius ?

\- Sûrs et certains, affirmèrent James et Lily d'une même voix.

Même Harry semblait d'accord.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à s'accorder sur ce choix. Dumbledore ne connaissait pas la forme canine de Sirius, mais pour eux, ce n'était qu'un signe de plus de la loyauté profonde qui liait Sirius à James, et Lily.

\- Je peux être votre Gardien du Secret, insista Dumbledore.

Lily savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. La nuit d'Halloween ou de Samain, la nuit la plus meurtrière, celle pendant laquelle Voldemort pensait que les Forces du Mal étaient les plus fortes, arrivait à grands pas. Dumbledore ne voulait pas risquer d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Nous aimerions que ce soit Sirius. S'il y a bien une personne en qui nous avons confiance, c'est lui… Et puis, vous êtes déjà le Gardien de tant de personnes…

Le Directeur hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que Sirius est au courant ?

\- On pensait lui demander de venir ce soir, avec votre accord.

Dumbledore regarda par la fenêtre. Plus les jours passaient, moins les protections mises en place autour du cottage de Godric's Hollow étaient puissantes, et plus Voldemort gagnait en puissance. Le Phénix ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre encore des siens. Plus que des collègues, les Potter étaient devenus des amis.

Et il n'avait aucune raison de douter de Sirius.

\- Vous avez mon accord. Je le préviendrais. S'il accepte, je lui ferai parvenir un Portoloin spécial.

\- Merci. Alors comment fait-on ?

\- Vous devez tenir le bras du Gardien, un peu comme pour un Serment inviolable, et prononcer…

.

.

.  
Sirius traversa la foule compacte des badauds qui remplissait son quartier à chaque week-end. A l'approche des vacances, le disquaire au-dessus duquel il habitait devenait moins vide, et les curieux plus nombreux.

Pour autant, Sirius Black savait toujours quand il était suivi. Cette sensation de froid qu'il avait à la base de la nuque ne le trompait pas. Sa porte se referma avec un bruit sourd, et la succession de verrous magiques et mécaniques (ne jamais sous-estimer la technologie moldue) qui scellait sa porte s'engrangea. Il ignorait comment Dumbledore avait réussi à entrer chez lui, mais l'emballage de Dragées vide était bien sur la table de son salon à l'heure indiquée. Sirius emballa le Portoloin dans une poche anti-magie, qui ne l'activerait pas avant qu'il ne le décide. On tambourina à la porte. Sirius s'y attendait depuis un moment. Il attrapa le sac qu'il avait préparé, et sortit par la fenêtre jusqu'au toit. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait connaître cette issue, Dumbledore y avait veillé. Sirius retira la housse de protection de sa moto et l'enfourcha, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les protections de son appartement cédaient sous les efforts de Yaxley et Rabastan. Mais trop tard.

.

.

.

.

Lily attendait l'arrivée de leur ami en se tordant les mains. Harry jouait sur son tapis d'éveil, à côté de James. Lui aussi avait un air morne. Tant que leur fils ne serait pas en sécurité, ils seraient inquiets. Lily finit par s'allonger à côté d'eux et à sourire aux deux garçons de sa vie.

Le claquement du Portoloin retentit.

\- _Peter_ ? Qu'est-ce… ?

\- Petit changement de programme, dit Sirius.

Etonné de voir autant de monde (plus qu'il n'en avait en tout cas vu au cours des derniers mois), Harry se mit à pleurer. James le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Peter est ici ?

\- Parce que je veux qu'il soit votre Gardien. Votre choix est trop évident. Les Mangemorts sont déjà à mes trousses. S'ils m'attrapent, je veux que vous soyez en sécurité on va les mener sur une mauvaise piste. Ils ne soupçonneront pas Peter d'être votre Gardien…

Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard.

James comme Sirius _savait_ que Peter était le moins à même des deux d'être _intéressé _par une proposition de Voldemort et de les trahir. Le courage qu'il montrait dans l'Ordre n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il avait très peur de Voldemort. Il ne s'en approcherait pas. Peter avait toujours été on ne peut plus fidèle aux Maraudeurs, le seul groupe dans lequel ils savaient qu'il s'était jamais épanoui.

Du moins le pensaient-ils.

Lucifer entra dans la pièce de sa démarche arquée et se frotta aux jambes de Sirius.

James regarda le sac que Sirius portait. Il avait prévu de se cacher. Mais il avait raison, même à découvert, Peter attirerait moins l'attention. Il était de notoriété commune que Sirius et James étaient aussi inséparables que les doigts de la main. A la limite, si les Mangemorts considéraient que Lily y avait mis son grain de sel, ils penseraient à Remus ou aux Londubats, pas à Peter. Son insignifiance avait parfois quelque chose de pratique.

\- Peter, est-ce que tu veux le faire ?

\- Si ça vous rend service…

\- Leur sécurité dépendra de toi, Queudver, insista Sirius. Je te l'ai expliqué…

Peter acquiesça. Son esprit était occupé par diverses pensées. L'échange de regards entre Sirius et James avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps : que même ses amis se rendaient compte qu'il n'avait pas grand intérêt pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres (combien ils se trompaient…) et qu'il avait peu d'intérêts personnels sur lequel le mage noir puisse jouer pour le faire parler. Peter se sentait à la fois vexé et l'âme d'un Gryffondor, prêt à relever le défi, d'autant plus courageux qu'il frayerait à présent avec ceux qui cherchaient le secret qu'il garderait.

\- Je me demandais… Est-ce qu'on peut voler l'information de votre localisation dans mes souvenirs ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise, en se rappelant leur dernière altercation avec les Mangemorts.

\- Les souvenirs scellés par le Fidelitas ne peuvent que se donner volontairement par leur possesseur, pas sous la contrainte… affirma Lily.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Je suis prêt, affirma-t-il.

Lucifer le renifla et le fixa longuement. Puis il feula.

Ils mirent ça sur le compte de la forme _Animagus_ de Peter, qui ne pouvait pas faire bon ménage avec un chat.

Peter tendit le bras droit et le lia à celui de Lily. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et prononça les mots, pendant que James scellait le Fidelitas avec sa baguette magique. lls sentirent le flux magique envelopper la maison comme un coussin d'air chaud, et se regardèrent en souriant. Harry se tortillait pour échapper aux bras de son parrain et attraper le chat.

Sirius assit Harry sur ses genoux et lui parla sérieusement.

\- Je ne vais pas te voir avant un bout de temps, mon grand. Fais tourner tes parents en bourrique, mais penses à moi de temps en temps, d'accord ?

Les sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus des yeux verts.

\- Siyuuus… patir ? formula le bambin.

\- Oui, Sirius partir. Mais un moment, gamin, juste pour un moment.

Il posa son front contre celui d'Harry. Celui-ci frotta sa tête contre les sourcils de Sirius, l'air de n'avoir pas du tout envie de laisser partir un adulte qu'il voyait si peu souvent et qui le faisait autant rire quand il était là.

Lily serra Sirius et Peter dans ses bras.

\- Soyez prudents, les garçons…

\- Va plutôt dire ça aux Mangemorts qui pensent qu'il est simple de faire parler un Maraudeur quand la vie d'autres Maraudeurs est en jeu…

\- Arrête de crâner, Sirius, tu gâches l'ambiance sentimentale…

\- Larmoyante, oui… Allez Lily, à très bientôt j'espère. ma moto m'attend, et je vais éviter de la faire rouiller sous cette fichue pluie, déclara-t-il d'un ton léger.

James serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Tu as toujours ton miroir ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Fais-nous signe. A part s'inquiéter pour vous, il n'y pas grand chose à faire ici..

\- Mets-toi aux puzzles, vieux…

Peter leur serra la main d'un air confiant.

Il pensait réellement pouvoir tenir.

Mais à bon rat, bon chat.

.

.

.

Voldemort n'eut pas à lui demander. Il n'avait jamais besoin de demander. Les informations venaient toujours d'elle-même. Peter ne fut pas appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant le samedi suivant. Peter avait passé cinq jours à demander comment cacher le secret qu'il gardait. Il n'en dormait plus. Y pensait tout le temps. Il savait que Voldemort était un Fourchelang. Et en bon rat, Peter avait une peur bleue de son prédateur naturel, les serpents.

Voldemort ne posa pas de question. La torture psychologique que s'infligeait le quatrième Maraudeurs suffit bien assez.

Voldemort savait. Sirius Black était parti de manière trop évident vers le Nord de l'Angleterre. Voldemort s'était douté qu'il saurait qu'il serait poursuivi. Et Rogue disait que Dumbledore était inquiet de n'avoir pas été choisi comme le Gardien des Potter. Lupin n'avait pas quitté son poste une seule fois au cours des dernières semaines : deux de ses hommes, actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste, l'un avec la tête coincée dans une chaussure géante, et le second ne sachant plus faire que des phrases incluant au moins cinq noms de fruits et légumes, en savaient quelque chose. Restait Peter Pettigrew.

Oui, Lord Voldemort savait. Ou avait prétendu savoir pour éprouver sa théorie.

Et Peter Pettigrew savait qu'il savait. Peter Pettigrew savait qu'il ne pourrait pas prétendre longtemps ne rien savoir. Il pensa à sa mère. A Juliette.

Et prononça, dans l'après-midi du 31 octobre 1981, les mots qu'il fallait.

« Les Potter sont cachés à Godric's Hollow ».


	61. Chapter 60 : No Stepping aside

**Chapitre 60** \- _No Stepping aside_

.

.

.

James tournait dans la maison, comme un fauve en cage. Il était enfermé depuis trop longtemps. Et ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ses amis lui pesait. Lily tentait de s'occuper en aménageant leur arrière-cour en potager. Elle n'utilisait pas la magie – même dans un voisinage sorcier, on pouvait repérer une source magique – et ça lui permettait d'autant plus de s'occuper l'esprit. Assis à côté d'elle, Harry jouait avec la terre et les fleurs. L'odeur de la bouse de dragon (le meilleur engrais qui soit) emplissait l'air, accompagné de l'odeur d'humus froid et de citrouille. Celles qui avaient poussées auraient fait pâle figure face aux monstres orange qu'Hagrid cultivait chaque année, mais les Potter voulaient fêter Halloween avec Harry le plus naturellement possible.

James sortit pour donner à sa femme une lettre d'Abigail (ses parents avaient décidé de s'installer définitivement en France, et elle avait fait sa rentrée à Beauxbatons, le mois précédent). Lily mettait trop de temps à se retourner vers lui : il savait qu'elle avait pleuré.

« _Come on, let's twist again _! » venait de commencer de passer à la radio. James mit le son plus fort et attrapa sa main. Lily sourit un peu, d'un air rassurant, puis vit qu'il était sérieux.

\- Alleeez…

Et ils dansèrent une valse maladroite, au milieu des citrouilles et des sillons de terre humide, avec Harry qui applaudissait à côté d'eux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

.

.

.

\- A bientôt, Molly ! cria Gidéon.

\- A bientôt, et faites attention ! cria Molly, avec la petite Ginevra, deux mois, dans les bras.

A toutes les fenêtres des étages supérieurs des petites têtes rousses faisaient coucou.

Fabian éclata de rire. Les deux aînés Prewett n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que l'un et l'autre adoraient leur petite sœur. Grandir avec deux grands frères aussi turbulents qu'eux avait forgé son caractère - un atout utile quand on était à présent à la tête d'une fratrie de sept enfants.

Les jumeaux Prewett quittèrent le périmètre des sorts de protection du Terrier. Dès qu'ils furent à Londres, les premiers sorts claquèrent.

Ils étaient cinq Mangemorts. Eux, deux Aurors.

Pas d'autres membres de l'Ordre en vue.

Combien de chances avaient-ils… ? Suffisamment pour essayer.

.

.

.  
Narcissa reposa Drago dans son lit. Elle s'arrêta un moment à la fenêtre. La nuit était plus noire que jamais, et ce, malgré la lune qui étendait son éclat nacré sur le parc Malfoy. Elle posa un moment son regard sur le beau diamant noir que Lucius lui avait offert pour sa fête, deux jours plus tôt. Il avait la même couleur que la nuit, la couleur d'encre d'un puits sans fond.

Narcissa frissonna. Elle détestait le 31 octobre. Elle savait que ce soir Voldemort appellerait son Cercle et les mettrait en danger. Elle ne s'était pas trahie auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était réellement une excellente Légilimens. Et elle tirait de son amour pour son fils tous les moyens de le protéger. Sa magie s'en nourrissait. Elle protégeait ainsi les doutes de Lucius et les siens. Pas des doutes sur les idées que défendait Voldemort. Mais sur sa propension à tuer des Sangs-purs plutôt qu'à tenter de les rallier à eux ou à les soumettre à l'Imperium.

Sur le fait de suivre un être qui n'était plus assez humain pour mourir, en recevant un _Avada Kedavra _de la part de l'adversaire avec qui le combat avait été le plus équitable. Albus Dumbledore.

L'horloge du haut sonna neuf heures. Narcissa réajusta les chaussettes à motifs de serpent de Drago.

Ca allait commencer.

.

.

.  
.

\- Tu veux toujours aller dîner chez Bathilda ? soupira James depuis le salon.

\- Ca ne t'intéresse pas, tout ce qu'elle sait sur Dumbledore et ta famille… ?

\- Si, mais moi, je les entends depuis que j'ai trois ans, ces histoires… Tu sais, Bat, c'est la vieille voisine qui nous apportait des tartes le week-end et qui nous racontait sa vie…

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui dire qu'on reporte ?

\- Envoie plutôt Lucifer, tu veux ? Je ne préfère pas que tu sortes ce soir…

James profita du fait que Lily soit dans la cuisine pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Mais le miroir magique s'entêtait à ne renvoyer que son propre reflet.

\- Tu peux t'occuper d'Harry un moment ?

C'était un _deal_ plus qu'avantageux, pensa James : s'occuper de son fils pour que Lily puisse finir son repas d'Halloween. Elle l'exploiterait bien assez tôt en cuisine, alors autant passer quelques minutes à apprendre à Harry à faire du Quidditch version « quinze mois ».

.

.

Voldemort venait d'annoncer le programme de la soirée. Peter resterait en retrait, comme l'invité qu'il était.

\- Notre invité ici présent m'a rapporté que _Dumbledore_ lui-même a admis en privé que la magie noire était la plus puissante…

Des rires appréciateurs retentirent de sous les masques.

Peter pâlit sous le sien. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Et qu'avait lu le mage noir dans ses pensées ?

.

.  
.

\- Dis au revoir à papa…

Harry agita docilement la main, ravi d'avoir joué à Attrape-fumée pendant dix minutes.

\- Ve-voir papa !

\- Bonne nuit Harry !

Lily lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil (si Harry s'endormait tôt, la soirée serait à eux) et emmena Harry à l'étage. Il s'endormait déjà sur son épaule.

James soupira, jeta sa baguette un peu plus loin et s'affala dans le canapé. Il ne voulait pas que Lily le voit comme ça, mais il était éreinté. La dernière lettre de Dumbledore (qu'il lui avait cachée) n'était pas optimiste. Les Mangemorts ne se calmaient pas, et de plus en plus d'Aurors se faisaient tuer pendant les raids. Le sous-directeur du Bureau avait ainsi dû être remplacé par Rufus Scrimgeour, auquel au demeurant il n'avait rien à objecter. Il craignait à présent qu'il n'y ait _plusieurs_ traîtres involontaires, au Ministère. C'étaient là les plus difficiles à repérer. Et à condamner. _L'Imperium_ était à la fois la meilleure arme des Mangemorts et la meilleure protection de ces criminels masqués.

Il ignorait encore que tout disparaîtrait bientôt, dans un éclair de la couleur des yeux de Lily.

.

.

.  
.

La petite fille déguisée en souris détala. Le sourire de Lord Voldemort s'élargit. Le Sang-mêlé qui lui ferait de l'ombre, selon la prophétie, ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour. Cette certitude l'enthousiasma.

.

.  
Lily avait tout juste couché Harry, quand celui-ci se mit à crier. Véritablement crier. Elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais rien ne le calmait. Il avait mangé il y avait moins d'une heure et il n'avait pas besoin d'être changé… était-ce les dents ? se demanda-t-elle.

Puis elle comprit que ce n'était pas des larmes ordinaires. Mais des larmes d'effroi. De la peur pure.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. James.

\- _Lily_ ! Prends Harry et va t-en ! C'est lui !

Elle était paralysée par la peur. Pas la peur de mourir, mais celle de perdre les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Et puis elle entendit les deux terribles mots que seuls les êtres en manque d'amour pouvaient prononcer. Et un bruit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe.

Au creux de son alliance, Lily sentit s'arrêter les battements de cœur de son mari. Son horloge interne sembla s'arrêter dans la seconde, comme attentive au moindre bruit qui viendrait contredire l'évidence. Elle eut la certitude que son cœur ne pourrait plus jamais réapprendre à battre, sans ce rythme familier sur lequel elle s'était calée.

\- James… murmura-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

La chaleur d'Harry contre elle était la seule chose qui la rattachait à la réalité.

Harry. Dès sa conception, il avait fait partie intégrante d'elle-même. Elle ne pensait que pour lui, elle ne pouvait plus penser sans lui, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait penser sans James. Or, elle le devait. Et vite. Qu'avait-elle pour lui ?

Rien. Pas de baguette, pas d'armes, pas de bouclier. Rien qu'elle-même, entière, forte, Lily Evans. Lily Potter. Dans toute sa splendeur. Fille, femme, _mère_.

Profondément mère.

_Puissamment_ mère.

Et puis, elle entendit les pas.

_Tap._

_ Tap. _

Elle embrassa fiévreusement le front d'Harry, qui regardait à présent en direction de la porte, en silence. Ca lui brisa ce qu'il lui restait de cœur, mais elle reposa son fils dans son lit à barreaux, et fit face à la porte de la nurserie. Elle attrapa sa baguette, qu'elle avait posée sur la commode. Mais deux « Collaporta » et quelques meubles n'arrêteraient pas Lord Voldemort longtemps.

Alors, elle eut une pensée folle. Et elle jeta sa baguette, loin d'elle.

James et elle en avaient parlé. Accueillir la Mort comme une vieille amie. Comme dans le Conte des Trois Frères.

Elle s'y était préparée pendant des années. Mais Harry… qui veillerait sur Harry ? Sirius, Frank et Alice … Molly peut-être… Et Remus… Sirius n'aurait jamais dû douter de lui… Mais pourquoi Peter avait-il… ? Non, pensa-t-elle, il devait avoir été torturé. Il n'aurait jamais volontairement vendu ses amis.

La porte s'abattit dans un _crac_ sonore.

\- Je vous en prie… Pas Harry !

\- _Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote !_

Mais ses pieds étaient fermement campés sur le sol.

\- Quelle _mère_, quelle _femme_, quel _humain_ ferait un pas de côté ?

Elle inspira profondément. Mettons à l'épreuve la vieille théorie de Dumbledore sur l'amour. Ce devait marcher.

Elle souriait presque quand le sort la toucha.

Puis tout explosa et disparut dans un éclair vert.

Assorti à ses yeux.

.

.

.  
. -

Je suis désolée, ça devait arriver :/

Vous pouvez considérer ça comme l'épilogue, ou vous pouvez lire les deux chapitres suivants (la fin-fin^^)


	62. Chapter 61 : Alice in Neverland

**Chapitre 61 :** Alice in Neverland

.

.

.

.

Severus Rogue s'arrêta dans sa course. Les Mangemorts autour de lui en avait fait autant.

Jamais la Marque ne l'avait brûlé si intensément. Il souleva sa manche. Le tatouage semblait comme mort. Comme s'il était privé de magie. C'était déjà arrivé la semaine précédente, pendant le quart de secondes où ils avaient pensé que Dumbledore avait réussi son Sortilège de Mort. Mais cette fois, la Marque ne semblait pas vouloir se réactiver.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes. Toujours rien.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

Rogue transplana à Pré-au-lard, vola un balai de l'école au niveau du stade de Quidditch et gagna l'école.

Le Directeur allait sortir de son bureau quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier de la gargouille, l'air tout aussi angoissé que lui. _Albus_ _Dumbledore_ n'était jamais angoissé. Et il ne pouvait pas savoir pour la Marque. Alors pourquoi…

Il regrettait sincèrement d'être aussi bon Légilimens ce soir-là.

Croiser le regard de Dumbledore lui suffit pour savoir que Lily n'était plus.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Pas elle… pas _elle_…

Dumbledore s'écarta, et la main de Severus trouva le bras d'un fauteuil, où il s'assit, en état de choc. Le Directeur ne le regarda pas pleurer. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un autre homme. Un certain Sirius Black qui les avait _tous_ trahis…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus Rogue s'évanouissait dans la nuit. Dumbledore savait très bien qu'il irait à Godric's Hollow. Mais il allait mettre son meilleur homme sur le coup.

.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Hagrid… Hagrid, je veux que vous alliez chercher Harry Potter à Godric's Hollow.

\- Harry? A Godric's Hollow ?

\- Exactement. Je crains que les Potter ne soient plus.

Les yeux noirs d'Hagrid devinrent encore plus brillants.

Le demi-géant était naturellement immunisé contre la plupart des sortilèges, ce qui en faisait un garde du corps idéal pour le fils Potter.

Dumbledore ne lui parla pas de Voldemort. Il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Si Voldemort ne profitait pas de sa nuit préférée pour commettre d'autres exactions, peut-être reconsidérerait-il la possibilité qu'il était très affaibli ce soir. Ou mieux.

Hagrid acquiesça, alla chercher un steak de la taille d'une soupière dans son garde-manger, et s'enfonça immédiatement dans la Forêt interdite. Les Sombrals se coucheraient tard cette nuit.

.

.  
.

Sirius était inquiet.

Peter n'était pas chez lui, et aucune personne de sensée dans cet Ordre ne serait sortie. Pas ce soir-là. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il essaya le miroir de James, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Comme si le miroir était dans une pièce sombre et vide. Est-ce que c'étaient des pleurs d'enfant qu'il entendait?

Sa moto s'enfonça dans la nuit sans qu'il se soucie même d'activer le Sort d'invisibilité sur le tableau de commande.

.

.

.

Hagrid déblayait déjà les morceaux de toiture qui étaient tombés devant l'entrée quand il arriva. Toute l'aile droite de la maison avait explosée.

La moto volante s'arrêta en glissant, dans le jardin-potager que Lily avait mis tant d'amour à cultiver. Il entendait Hagrid pleurer. Il entra à sa suite dans le salon. Il vit d'abord le miroir des Maraudeurs sur la table basse et l'empocha. Son meilleur ami était allongé sur le dos, juste devant la cage de l'escalier. Ils pouvaient entendre Harry pleurer là-haut.

Hagrid monta. Sirius entendit un distinct _pop_ à l'étage, et sut que quelqu'un avait été dans la maison avant eux. Il s'arrêta seulement pour fermer les paupières de James et monta l'escalier.

Hagrid tenait déjà Harry dans ses bras. Il semblait vouloir lui cacher délibérément la vue de la nurserie. Sirius ne vit que l'éclat roux de la chevelure de Lily.

Sirius tremblait. Il fit un geste vers Harry, qui pleurait moins depuis qu'il avait vu une tête connue. Quelque chose semblait lui avoir entaillé le front.

\- Donne-le moi, Hagrid…

\- Dumbledore a dit qu'il faudrait le cacher à Poudlard jusqu'à demain, puis qu'il irait vivre avec sa tante.

\- Mais je suis son _parrain_…

\- Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore…

Le Sirius Black d'avant aurait crié qu'il se fichait bien des ordres de Dumbledore. Pas ce Sirius-là. Il se sentait vidé, brisé.

Lily et James… malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté pour les protéger.

Puis, une pensée lui vint. Et tout devient limpide.

Il se rappelait les paroles de Lily, « Les souvenirs scellés par le _Fidelitas_ ne peuvent se donner que volontairement par leur possesseur, pas sous la contrainte… », et celles de Dumbledore « L'Imperium ou le Veritaserum n'y feront rien, c'est un Sortilège trop puissant et lié à la puissance de Volonté d'un sorcier. »

Et pourtant…

\- Très bien… Prends ma moto, Hagrid, et emmène-le en sûreté…

Les mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle lui tapotèrent le dos, mais en vain. La tristesse était intérieure, et la colère qui montait en lui inextinguible.

\- Ta moto ?

\- Je n'en aurais plus besoin, éluda-t-il.

Cette nuit, rien ni personne ne protégerait Peter Pettigrew de lui.

Et rien de tel que la truffe d'un limier pour retrouver un rat de sa sorte.

.

.

.

Jamais les journalistes de la _Gazette_ n'avaient été si heureux d'être tirés de leur lit pour imprimer une édition du matin améliorée. Le Ministère était en joie. Les Aurors profitèrent que l'incrédulité paralyse des Mangemorts pour procéder à des arrestations massives. Maugrey envoya un hibou depuis la Slovénie pour indiquer qu'il ramenait Igor Karkaroff sous bonne garde.

On pleura les Prewett, on pleura les Potter, on s'interrogea, mais ce qui prima, ce furent les banquets de joie. Le monde de la sorcellerie ne fut jamais si menacé d'éclater au grand jour que ce 1er novembre-là, tant sa joie fut fracassante. Les bureaux de poste magiques et moldus du monde entier ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Horace Slughorn n'eut pas besoin de la _Gazette_ pour savoir qu'une de ses élèves préférées s'était éteinte. Le poisson Francis avait disparu.

Les membres de l'Ordre qui se cachaient « du temps de Voldemort » (qu'il était bon de pouvoir employer cette expression comme un synonyme de « passé » !) ressortirent au grand jour. Dedalus Diggle agrémenta la fête de village la plus proche de chez lui d'un fabuleux feu d'artifice.

La Ministre de la Magie fut vue dans toutes les fêtes, ainsi que Dumbledore, dont le rôle dans cette guerre avait toujours été connu d'elle. C'est là qu'on l'entendit prononcer pour la première la phrase désormais célèbre « Je revendique notre droit inaliénable de faire la fête ».

Peu de gens, hormis les proches des Potter, se demandaient ce qui leur était réellement arrivé. La version la plus simple (et la plus proche de la réalité, comparée à toutes les élucubrations de la presse) était que leurs protections s'étaient affaiblies, que Voldemort les avait retrouvés et avait tenté de tous les tuer, comme il l'avait fait avec les McKinnon et les Bones. Chacun y allait de sa théorie pour expliquer qu'Harry Potter ait survécu au sort de mort et l'ait retourné contre son lanceur. La plupart des gens pensaient que l'enfant était une force de la nature, inquiétante au demeurant, mais dont ils ne tenaient pas à s'inquiéter, au milieu des soirées arrosées de Bièraubeure qui occupaient le pays.

Personne n'osait demander : qui a été Mangemort, parmi les convives de cette soirée ? Voldemort est-il parti pour toujours ? Harry Potter prendra-t-il la relève du mage noir ?

Toutes ces questions furent noyées dans la Bièraubeurre pendant les jours suivants.

.

.  
.

.  
.

Ses pattes de chien étaient fatiguées. Sirius reprit sa forme normale. Il aurait reconnu le crâne prématurément dégarni de Peter entre mille.

\- Peter ! rugit-il. Peter Pettigrew !

Celui qui avait prétendu être son ami au cours des dix dernières années trembla.

Les yeux qui pleuraient habituellement de rire aux blagues des Maraudeurs étaient écarquillés par la peur. Sirius s'attendait presque à le voir couiner comme le rat qu'il était.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a forcé…

\- Ne mens pas ! Seuls ses _serviteurs_ l'appellent ainsi ! Comment as-tu _pu_ … !

La rage, qui s'était longtemps disputé avec la tristesse, l'emporta et son beau visage fut déformé par une expression sans pitié. Peter frémit. Et sut qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de sauver sa peau.

Les Aurors étaient proches. Dumbledore devait penser que Sirius était le traître et avait dû le signaler.

\- Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu ! Lily et James !

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Pas à une chose si basse.

\- Comment _oses_-tu… ?

Douze _Avada Kedavra_ claquèrent dans l'air. Sirius s'abrita derrière une voiture. La rue était jonchée de corps quand il se releva. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Peter faisait. Il le vit seulement se changer en rat et disparaître dans les égouts.

L'instant d'après, il était maîtrisé par trois Aurors. Alastor Maugrey le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le dégoût marquait son visage.

Sirius se rendit compte que le rire sans joie qu'il entendait provenait de sa propre gorge. Il n'avait plus rien.

Ils avaient cherché une taupe. On leur avait donné un rat.

.

.

.

.  
.

\- Remus ! Ouvre cette porte !

Remus ne voulait pas. Il n'avait même pas la force de sortir de son lit. Tout son monde s'était écroulé. Au cours des dernières 24h, il avait perdu trois de ses quatre meilleurs amis, et le dernier allait probablement être condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban dans la journée. Comment aller bien, avec cela ? Il avait tout perdu.

Emmeline pouvait bien tambouriner sur sa porte, elle ne changerait rien à la réalité.

\- Remus… dit-elle à travers la porte. Pleure si tu veux. On enterre les Potter demain matin. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes voir Sirius. Il n'aura pas de procès équitable.

Remus entendit un sanglot sec s'échapper de sa gorge. Emmeline pouvait comprendre qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas faire face au meurtrier et au traître qu'il avait cru son meilleur ami encore 24h plus tôt. Elle plus que quiconque devait comprendre ça. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Emmeline frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, puis abandonna.

.

.  
.

Alice ouvrit en tremblant le tiroir de sa table de nuit. C'était tout au fond, sous les paquets de mouchoirs et le hochet de Neville. « Au cas où le pire arriverait » avait écrit Lily, sur l'enveloppe de papier kraft. Son testament, la marche à suivre pour son enterrement (James et elle voulaient une cérémonie religieuse à Godric's Hollow) et pour Harry. _Au cas où_…

Sa main tremblait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle était parfaitement incapable de lire l'écriture familière de sa meilleure amie tout en sachant que la main qui l'avait écrite appartenait désormais au passé.

\- Au diable Dumbledore et ses recommandations, je _veux_ leur dire au revoir.

Frank acquiesça. Il était maintenant évident que le couple recherché par Voldemort pendant ces longs mois n'avait pas été le leur.

Il lui prit la main. Son pull en laine était déjà trempé de larmes là où il l'avait serré contre lui, des heures durant, après que la nouvelle soit tombée. C'était le phénix argenté de Dumbledore qui les avait prévenus. Voldemort était détruit - L'Ordre était dissout. C'était le contrat, même si comme Dumbledore, Frank voulait attendre quelques temps avant d'être sûr que cette fois, le soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas. Ils l'avaient après tout déjà vu survivre à la mort une fois.

\- Je vais voir si Neville a besoin de quelque chose.

Il acquiesça, mais le bébé était immobile, comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et que ses larmes d'enfants n'avaient aucun poids face à celles qui étaient versées par ses parents.

.

.

.

Il était toujours dans sa cellule, le registre du Bureau des Aurors l'indiquait.

Emmeline hésita, puis approcha. Elle aurait dû être furieuse, ou effrayée de s'être autant trompée sur Sirius Black. Elle était seulement triste, curieuse, et surtout, peu convaincue par les derniers évènements.

Et en effet, elle ne vit pas un homme fou. Elle ne vit pas non plus un homme triste. Elle vit un homme déçu par le monde et par lui-même. L'amertume était une émotion qu'elle avait souvent vue sur le visage de Sirius Black. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé la voir, quelques heures après la mort de ses meilleurs amis et à quelques heures de sa condamnation à perpétuité.

Il la regarda, mais ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Elle voulait lui demander des preuves de son innocence, lui dire « Tu n'as pas fait ça ? », mais elle se rendit compte que de son côté quelque chose s'était déjà brisé. Si elle avait besoin de lui demander une preuve de son honnêteté, c'était qu'elle avait déjà perdu un peu de sa foi en lui, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Mais elle devait lui demander sa version des faits, elle _devait_ savoir pourquoi il avait tué Peter Pettigrew, elle devait comprendre pourquoi l'homme qu'elle connaissait ne se débattait pas dans sa cellule et ne tentait pas de crier au monde entier son innocence.

\- Ca va ? dit-elle timidement.

\- Je ne vais pas assister à l'enterrement de deux de mes meilleurs amis, parce qu'on me soupçonne d'avoir tué une personne que je considérais aussi comme mon meilleur ami, et la garde de mon filleul va être confié à une femme qui sera incapable de l'aimer et de lui parler de ses parents en bien… Et je sens que tu es venue ici pour me quitter. A part ça, tout baigne.

Il avait un regard flamboyant, et en même temps, rongé par la culpabilité. Emmeline ne dit d'abord rien. Elle s'était promis une semaine plutôt que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Sirius, elle lui ferait une déclaration. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que la fois en question ressemblerait à ça.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Livré Lily et James au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il hésita avant de répondre.

\- Indirectement, si.

\- Comment ça, « indirectement » ?

\- Je n'ai pas trahi Lily et James. Pas comme le Ministère le croit…

\- La minute s'est écoulée,_ Vance,_ je ne peux pas te laisser lui parler plus longtemps ! cria cet idiot de Fiertalon depuis le bout du couloir qui menait aux cellules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-elle d'un ton pressant. Convaincs-moi et j'engagerai un avocat… Amélia m'aidera…

\- A quoi bon ? répliqua Sirius d'une voix rauque. _A quoi bon_ ?

Emmeline inspira profondément.

Cette phrase fut ce qui la choqua le plus. Le Sirius qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais dit « à quoi bon ? ». Il se serrait battu pour la vérité et pour la justice. Pour la sienne comme pour celle des autres. Le prisonnier auquel elle parlait était vide, fini et défait.

\- Emmeline ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu me crois !

Elle le regarda et baissa les yeux.

\- Hé ! Vous ne devriez pas être là ! cria la voix inconnue d'un gardien.

Elle entendit Fiertalon marmonner une excuse.

\- Sirius! dit-elle d'un ton pressant.

Tout d'un coup, son regard se fit plus doux, plus… Sirius.

\- « Le dernier ennemi à détruire, c'est la mort », souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas que le choix de l'épitaphe de mes meilleurs amis soit soumis à un vote démocratique. Sois dictatoriale.

Elle acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ? » firent ses lèvres.

\- Je dois vous demander de partir, fit le geôlier.

\- Laissez-la tranquille, elle est Auror, elle a le droit d'être ici, dit Sirius.

\- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé… Mlle Vance, sortez !

Mais Emmeline ne pouvait pas partir sans une réponse. Pourquoi avait-il tué Peter ? Et avait-il tué les Potter ? Elle doutait qu'on puisse feindre aussi bien que lui l'amitié et la loyauté. Le gardien l'empoigna par le bras. Emmeline savait que le stupéfixer ne marcherait pas – les prisons étaient entourées de sorts anti-magie – et il faisait deux fois sa taille.

\- Sir…

Il s'approcha des barreaux et cria.

\- Peter ! C'est lui, le traître !

Emmeline le perdit de vue quand le couloir fit un coude.

.

.

\- Emmeline, je sais que vous plus que quiconque avez été très affectée par les derniers évènements… mais Sirius Black a tué Peter Pettigrew – au _minimum_ ! Il doit aller en prison.

\- Mais s'il n'était pas le coupable pour les Potter ? insista-t-elle.

\- Il ne l'a pas nié, et je sais qu'il était leur Gardien du secret ! dit Dumbledore, l'air fatigué. Comment Voldemort aurait-il su où trouver Lily et James sans cette information ?

Emmeline n'avait pas non plus de réponse à cette question-là.

\- Obtenez moi le droit de l'interroger et un procès équitable… vous êtes membre du Magenmagot !

\- Et je pense qu'il est plus que juste qu'un meurtrier passe le reste de sa vie avec ses pairs…

\- Vous savez comme moi que Sirius Black n'est pas un maniaque !

\- C'est ce qui rend son geste plus grave ! insista Dumbledore. Non, Emmeline, je n'intercèderai pas en sa faveur – et je doute qu'Amélia Bones le fasse – et maintenant, s'il vous plait, allez vous coucher…

\- Vous ne pensez qu'aux réceptions auxquelles vous êtes convié ce soir ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage et de tristesse. Je sens que quelque chose n'est pas juste dans cette histoire !

\- La vie est injuste, Emmeline. Bonsoir, dit froidement Dumbledore.

Les flammes vertes reprirent une couleur normale. Emmeline se mit à pleurer. Elle savait enfin ce qui l'avait troublée dans son entretien avec Sirius.

Sirius avait dit « C'est lui le traître ». Il avait utilisé le présent. Dumbledore avait mis ça sur le compte de la folie, ou de la captivité. Il n'était pas intéressé – il devait enterrer ses amis, s'assurer que Voldemort était bel et bien fini, et ramener à la vie civile tous les sorciers et sorcières qu'il avait caché au cours des dernières années. Elle le soupçonnait même de ne pas _vouloir_ raviver de vieilles plaies.

Mais qu'en était-il de ses propres blessures ? Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, elle s'imaginait que Sirius tenait encore à elle et réalisait qu'elle tenait plus à lui qu'elle n'avait d'abord voulu l'admettre. Et aussitôt que certaines possibilités s'étaient ouvertes à elle, on les lui avait volées.

Et à présent, elle était seule avec ses certitudes.

Seule.

Alors, comme toutes les personnes dans ce cas-là, elle se battit un moment. Tous les bureaux du Département de la Justice magique lui furent fermés au nez. Et comme toutes les personnes dans ce cas-là, elle finit par abandonner.

Une cérémonie en l'honneur de Peter Pettigrew fut organisée un peu avant l'enterrement des Potter, le 1er novembre. Elle s'y rendit, regarda Mrs Pettigrew pleurer en recevant l'Ordre de Merlin au nom de son fils. Elle, resta impassible.

.

.

.

Augusta Londubat accepta à grand peine de garder Neville au lieu de se rendre à l'enterrement des Potter. Mais elle accepta.

Alice et Frank inspirèrent l'air extérieur avec délice. Ils avaient passé les derniers mois dans une maison écossaise, dont des cousins éloignés du professeur McGonagall étaient les propriétaires. Ils avaient rarement vu la lumière du soleil, là-bas. Quelle ironie que l'air soit si pur et le soleil si rayonnant le jour où ils devaient enterrer leurs meilleurs amis. Emmeline avait transmis l'idée d'épitaphe, et tout l'Ordre avait accepté. Hagrid n'était pas là (Alice avait compris qu'il était resté à Poudlard pour prendre soin d'Harry), mais ceux des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient encore en vie avaient fait le déplacement. L'amenuisement de leurs rangs ne leur rappelait que plus fortement le manque qu'allaient provoquer les morts récentes. Les jumeaux Prewett allaient être enterré plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Le cortège funèbre marcha lentement à travers le petit village de Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Timothy Bones, Ted Tonks et Alastor Maugrey portaient le double cercueil.

\- Où est Remus ? souffla-t-elle à Frank.

Son mari faisait une tête de plus que tout le monde, il devait savoir où il était.

\- Je ne le vois pas. Je pense… que c'était trop dur pour lui.

Alice savait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que les Maraudeurs pour lui. Il était le dernier. Le survivant, en un sens. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment il se sentait.

Alice se força à garder les yeux fixés sur les cercueils pour ne pas tomber. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Trop d'enterrements. Elle en était malade. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir entièrement de la chute de Celui-dont-peu-osent-prononcer-le-nom, de cette chute à laquelle elle avait contribuée pendant trois ans de sa vie. De cette chute qui leur avait tout coûté.

Elle se demanda vaguement si Severus Rogue assistait à la cérémonie, déguisé ou métamorphosé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette pensée on arrivait au lieu d'inhumation. Bartemius Croupton et Dumbledore firent un discours, l'un pour le Ministère, l'autre pour l'Ordre. Tout le monde écoutait.

Elle ne se rappelait que vaguement comment la cérémonie était terminée.

Le _Stupéfix_ de Bellatrix Lestrange l'atteignit alors que Frank la soutenait. Ils venaient de passer devant la ruine qui avait été la maison des Potter. Elle entendit Frank tomber lourdement à côté d'elle.

\- Où est-il ? Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Alice pensa le plus fort qu'elle put. _Mort_. _Disparu_.

\- Tu mens, espèce de petite idiote ! s'écria la Mangemort d'une voix suraiguë.

Alice voyait qu'elle était au moins accompagnée de deux personnes. Le bâillon magique disparut.

\- Je dis la vérité. C'est à toi-même que tu mens, Bella, dit-elle bravement.

\- Dis-moi la vérité ! rugit-elle.

Le premier _Endoloris_ la frappa. Alice ne lutta pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle vit Frank se débattre et ferma les yeux. Tôt ou tard, Bellatrix devrait apprendre à vivre dans le monde tel qu'il était, non tel qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit. Tout comme elle. Alice ressentit presque de la pitié pour elle. Elles avaient toutes les deux perdu des gens auxquels elle tenait dans cette guerre.

\- Endoloris ! _Endoloris_ !

Alice sentit que la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer se rapprochait.

\- Endoloris… ENDOLORIS !

Elle eut un vague sourire, quand elle sentit son esprit se briser.

Le soleil était pourtant si beau…

Alice pouvait presque le toucher du bout de ses gants… Si proche…

.

.

. 


	63. Chapter 62 : Les Garçons qui ont survécu

**Chapitre 62 (Epilogue) :** Les Garçons qui ont survécu

.

.

.  
.

Hagrid survola Bristol, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes. Le compas le mènerait droit au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Dans le side-car, Lucifer bailla. Le Fléreur clandestin s'y était glissé juste avant que la moto ne décolle. Peu lui importait que sa vieille folle d'éleveuse le rebaptise Pompom quelques jours plus tard, tant qu'elle l'adoptait et lui permettait de garder un œil sur l'enfant de ses précédents propriétaires. Harry s'était endormi, fatigué de pleurer, et bercé par le vol de la moto.

Quelques kilomètres devant lui, le professeur McGonagall affrontait du regard Albus Dumbledore.

C'était quelqu'un d'assez opiniâtre. Depuis la veille, elle était en poste devant le 4 Privet Drive. C'était elle qui gardait la maison depuis la veille - depuis que Sirius Black était parti se cacher dans l'arrière-pays, les autres membres de l'Ordre se relayaient pour protéger les Dursley.

Avant de prendre son poste, elle n'avait que de très vagues souvenirs de Pétunia Dursley, ne l'ayant rencontrée qu'au mariage des Potter, mais une journée à la surveiller lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle : c'était une femme très sûre de sa morale bourgeoise, obsédée par l'idéal de normalité et par son braillard pourri gâté de fils.

Minerva avait passé la journée à attendre sur un mur, à tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans le journal télévisé qu'on écoutait au numéro 8, dans les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues parmi les Fléreurs d'Arabella Figgs, mais rien de cohérent et de satisfaisait n'en était sorti. On disait que Voldemort était mort. Elle attendait une confirmation officielle – personne ne l'avait démise de son poste du jour. Et puis, on lui avait rapporté la mort des Potter.

Elle espérait à moitié que Dumbledore viendrait au 4 Privet Drive, ce soir-là, pour démentir la nouvelle.

Si les Potter étaient effectivement morts, Pétunia Dursley était le dernier membre de la famille d'Harry, le seul à qui on puisse le confier.

Et en effet, Dumbledore arriva. Et après le Directeur, le garde-chasse.

Elle accueillit les nouvelles avec flegme, dans un premier temps.

.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils remontaient tous les trois le chemin qui allait de Pré-au-lard à Poudlard, Dumbledore lui expliqua que Voldemort n'avait pas été tué (comme si on avait renvoyé un _Avada Kedavra_ contre lui) mais « physiquement _détruit »_. Un prodige qu'il attribuait à l'amour de Lily Evans pour son fils. D'où la nécessité d'une protection magique par le sang et la famille. C'était pour ça qu'il avait déposé Harry Potter devant la maison de ses pairs.

\- On peut dire que vous devez être fier, dit-elle amèrement. Votre théorie sur l'amour et la magie noire aura été mise à l'épreuve de la façon la plus concrète qui soit.

Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle crut voir rouler une larme sur la joue du vieux mage. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était méchante que pour ne pas être la seule à sembler souffrir.

\- Excusez-moi.

En arrivant au château, elle n'alla pas faire la fête avec ses collègues. Dumbledore avait levé le couvre-feu pour cette nuit. Toutes les Salles communes étaient en fête : on célébrait depuis le courrier du matin la fin d'une ère. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas réjouis de la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres eurent la jugeote de ne pas en faire part à leurs camarades. Elle croisa dans le couloir qui le menait à son bureau un Horace Slughorn qui n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son assiette. Le professeur Brulôpot qui l'accompagnait, lui glissa que son poisson rouge était mort le matin même.

Minerva McGonagall se doutait bien qu'il en fallait _un peu plus_ à un potioniste qui manipulait des animaux morts à longueur de journée pour être triste. Une vague d'affection pour son collègue la submergea.

C'est de ce jour-là que le professeur McGonagall prit l'habitude d'inviter les visages troublés à boire du thé et à manger des biscuits dans son bureau.

.

.

.  
.

.

Les pleurs retentirent à 6h30. Pétunia se réveilla en sursaut. Dudley! pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Mais le _babyphone_ n'émettait aucun bruit. Elle se précipita dans la chambre : son fils dormait comme un bienheureux.

Alors où… ?

Le rez-de-chaussée ?

L'entrée ?

Elle faillit trébucher sur le panier déposé devant sa porte.

Un bébé. Aux cheveux noirs de jais. Et aux grands yeux verts baignés de larmes.

Elle aurait pu reconnaître son neveu parmi mille enfants.

Mais qui l'avait défiguré ainsi ? La blessure semblait fraîche et ancienne à la fois.

Comme sa rancœur envers sa sœur.

.

\- Pétunia ?

Lorsqu'elle se releva et fit face à Vernon, elle tenait un bébé qui n'était pas le sien dans ses bras, et une lettre.

\- Pétun… ? Qui _est-ce_ ? D'où sort cet enfant ?

\- Vernon, c'est mon neveu. _Harry_. Et nous allons l'adopter.

\- Mais ma biche…

Elle voyait à sa tête qu'il ne s'était rappelé de l'existence de son neveu que la veille. L'intuition de Vernon avait été juste, elle le devinait à présent. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait rien ressenti… ne devait-on pas ressentir _quelque chose_ quand quelqu'un d'important et aussi lié à soi disparaissait?

\- Ma soeur, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, et son mari ont été assassinés hier soir. Leur fils a survécu et il a besoin d'une protection. Il est _nécessaire_ qu'il soit chez quelqu'un de sa famille pendant les seize prochaines années.

Dumbledore lui demandait d'être secrète, alors autant dire que le travail de synthèse, tout en litotes et sous-entendus était difficile, surtout quand on n'avait pas bu son thé de 7h. Elle savait que Vernon ne _voulait_ pas connaître le contenu complet de cette lettre - lui-même sembla bien le comprendre.

\- Ca a un rapport avec leur… leur lot, n'est-ce pas ? Avec les nouvelles d'hier soir ?

Elle hocha imperceptiblement son long cou.

\- C'est non-négociable, chéri. Il ne peut pas aller à l'orphelinat, ni chez des amis de ses parents. Il ne peut pas aller ailleurs que dans le foyer d'un membre de sa famille maternelle.

\- Mais Pétunia, chérie…

\- _Vernon, _j'ai cessé d'être une Evans le jour où je t'ai épousé, mais cet enfant est de mon _sang_. Je n'y peux rien, et il est dit ici que je suis la seule à pouvoir le protéger.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dira ?

\- La même chose que ce qu'on m'a dit pour mes parents, décida-t-elle. Qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

.

Ils discutèrent longuement. De ce mensonge, du problème financier que cela posait…

L'après-midi même**, **Harry faisait ses premiers pas, comme bien décidé à continuer à vivre, à marcher, à avancer.

Il avait tenté de faire ses premiers pas vers Pétunia, que ses yeux myopes prirent un instant pour sa mère, à cause de la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs. Sauf que sa tante lui tourna résolument le dos.

Elle était parfaitement incapable de regarder en face celui qui avait les yeux verts que sa sœur.

.

.

.

Contrairement au cas de Sirius, les journaux s'intéressèrent de près au procès des Mangemorts qui avaient torturé les Londubat jusqu'à leur faire perdre l'esprit. C'étaient des personnes très aimées, des Aurors reconnus, des gens lumineux. Le Ministère s'était soulevé pour qu'on retrouve les coupables. Maugrey et les autres Aurors de l'Ordre avaient passé des nuits entières à suivre leurs traces. Les journaux en parlèrent beaucoup : les suspects Mangemorts, dont le fils Croupton, n'avaient eu aucune chance de sortir de la salle d'audience sans une condamnation à perpétuité.

Là résidait le pouvoir de la nouvelle _Gazette_ : qui elle calomniait devenait coupable aux yeux de la communauté magique. Elle fit oublier à tous le Sirius Black que ses amis avait connu. Même quelqu'un d'aussi intègre qu'Arthur Weasley oublia le stagiaire sympathique qui avait partagé sa table au réfectoire du ministère pendant tout l'été 1977.

Emmeline donna sa démission. Scrimgeour la refusa et préféra lui accorder un congé sans soldes. Elle avait tenté d'obtenir un procès à Sirius, mais l'opinion publique était contre elle. Sans preuves, sans explication claire de ce qui s'était passé, sans le droit de contacter le principal intéressé, elle ne pouvait pas faire rouvrir le dossier. Elle avait cru Sirius, mais sans savoir qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire. Elle était littéralement seule contre toute. Elle ignorait que se savoir innocent, se savoir cru ne serait-ce que par une seule personne, permettrait à Sirius de tenir.

Mais, quand Sirius Black reparut dans sa vie, quinze ans plus tard, leur amitié et le reste étaient irrémédiablement finis. Douze ans de prison, ce n'étaient pas douze ans de parenthèse dans la vie d'un homme. Azkaban _brisait_.

Quand le Second Ordre du Phénix se réunit pour la première fois, Emmeline s'excusa auprès de Sirius de ne pas en avoir fait davantage. Il lui pardonna. Mais ils ne parlèrent pas de renouer leur relation passée. C'était tout simplement impossible après que tant de choses les aient séparés.

.

.

.

.  
Narcissa ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Lucius, oublie les Mangemorts. On prétendra que tu étais soumis à _l'Imperium_, si toutes ces histoires ressortent.

\- On ne pourra pas mentir sur tout…

\- _Si_.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Lucius, fais-le pour moi. Je ne veux pas te voir en prison. Et fais-le pour notre fils. Qu'il ait à la fois un père et un nom qui ne soit pas éclaboussé par une mauvaise réputation.

\- Renier les Mangemorts vous mettra à peu près autant en danger que…

\- Que rien du tout. Bellatrix est en prison. Nott et Crabbe savent qu'ils doivent aussi montrer patte blanche. C'est comme ça qu'on survit, chéri.

Elle ne lui demandait rien de moins que de retourner sa veste. Elle sentit son doute et le rassura sur la constance de ses convictions.

Elle était si pragmatique. Une fine politicienne.

\- Nous garderons un œil sur le fils Potter… S'il devient un jour un mage aussi puissant que les rumeurs le disent, et qu'il peut réussir là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a échoué, nous le suivrons. Drago est de la même année que lui, il saura faire les bonnes alliances, une fois qu'il sera à Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, c'est un bébé, et le Ministère recherche des traîtres. Dumbledore sait qui tu es. Alors, pour moi et pour ta famille, je te demande de prétendre que tu étais soumis à _l'Imperium_.

Lucius hocha la tête. Et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Lady Malfoy put s'endormir sur ses deux oreilles.

.  
.

.  
.

.

Horace Slughorn annonça qu'il quitterait son poste après les vacances de Noël. Il n'avait plus besoin de la protection de Dumbledore et décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne sa retraite. Dumbledore, qui avait apporté au Ministère son témoignage, de quoi laver Severus Rogue de tout soupçon, proposa à ce dernier le poste de Maître des Potions, une semaine plus tard. Il refusa d'abord.

Rogue s'était violemment disputé avec le Directeur, après la mort de Lily. Mais il avait promis de veiller sur son fils. Si Pétunia ne l'enfermait pas dans un placard toute son enfance, il finirait par aller à Poudlard… Alors, il ne pouvait pas refuser le poste. Il aimait les Potions. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Ses amis Mangemorts le croyaient un traître, et aucun endroit ne lui semblait plus sûr en ce moment que l'internat où il avait grandi - et fait les mauvais choix.

Alors quand Dumbledore lui posa une seconde fois la question, comme un enfant perdu qu'on guide par la main, il s'assit dans un fauteuil, hocha la tête et signa le contrat.

Ses premiers élèves se rappelèrent du changement d'atmosphère dans les cours de potions. Rogue ne fut d'abord pas apprécié pour sa rigueur et ses sarcasmes, signe d'une âme pleine d'amertume, déçue par la vie… jusqu'à que les Serpentards n'apprennent par leurs parents la proximité de leur professeur avec les arts noirs et les milieux hémocatharistes. Ce n'était que le début de l'amitié traditionnelle entre la maison Serpentard et le professeur des Potions, qui devint directeur de ladite maison un an seulement après son entrée en poste – un record. Minerva McGonagall fut la seule à réellement intégrer Severus au personnel enseignant : tout le monde savait que Rogue avait été Mangemort. Mais elle savait aussi qu'Albus Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

Et surtout, elle se souvenait du regard de déférence qui n'avait jamais quitté ses yeux, du temps où Lily Evans parcourait les couloirs de ce château. En son honneur, elle avait décidé qu'elle pouvait être amie avec lui. En mémoire de son amour pour Lily Evans, elle pouvait faire cet effort.

.

.

.

Seul dans sa cellule, Sirius tentait de ne pas perdre la raison. Il se récitait toutes les chansons qu'il avait écoutées chez le disquaire qui habitait sous son appartement, toutes les musiques que Lily avait un jour enfermées dans un coquillage, celles qu'il avait écouté le jour du mariage des Potter, et tous les poèmes moldus que Lily lui avait fait découvrir.

Et depuis la pénombre de la cellule, il se mit à réciter :

_Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate :  
I am the captain of my soul._

_._

_._

.

.

Percy avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à son plaidoyer. Sa mère ne pourrait refuser.

Aussi, le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, il se campa sur ses petites jambes devant Molly Weasley et déclara :

\- Maman, est-ce que s'il-te-plaît je peux garder la souris que j'ai caché dans le poulailler avec moi ? Il effraie les gnomes et il mange seulement des croûtes de pain, il coûtera pas cher à entretenir, et puis j'ai envie d'avoir un animal comme Charlie.

Il reprit sa respiration. Molly Weasley leva un sourcil.

\- S'ilteuuuplaît ?

\- Arthur ?

\- Oui, chérie ?

\- Ton fils a une demande importante à te faire.

.

Arthur plaça un œil dans le trou du bois. Le rat était là, respirant rapidement. Il n'avait pas touché les œufs des poules. C'était étonnant. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui lui donnait envie de faire confiance au rat.

\- Il ne mange que des croûtes de pain ?

\- Oui papa.

\- Et il fait fuir les gnomes ? Merlin sait que ça arrangerait l'humeur de Maman s'ils débarrassaient tous le plancher…

\- Je peux le dresser, papa, Charlie a dit que les rats étaient trèèès intelligents…

Arthur se tourna vers son fils et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

\- Percy, ce sera ta première grande responsabilité. Si ce rat s'en va, tu ne te plaindras pas. Ce n'est pas un rat domestique, mais un rat des champs, tu en a conscience ? Et ta mère va vouloir l'épucer et le décontaminer toutes les semaines… Et…

\- Oui, papa, je serai responsable de lui, dit le mini-Percy en bombant le torse (tique qui ne le quitterait plus…).

\- Et… Percy ? Ne le laisse pas près des jumeaux, ou son espérance de vie risque d'être _fortement_ raccourcie…

Arthur s'essuya le front. Il avait déjà de _nombreuses_ idées de ce que Frederick et George pourraient faire d'un pauvre animal comme celui-là.

Il ignorait alors que Peter saurait parfaitement se défendre contre les jumeaux, et même, que des années plus tard, quand il verrait Fred et George ramener la Carte des Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, il emprunterait la baguette magique de Percy pour influencer l'artefact magique afin qu'il ne révèle jamais aux deux Weasley son véritable nom.

\- Viens Croûtard, tu vois tout le monde a dit « oui », tu peux rester ici… en plus, maman a fait des croissants et ça laisse pleeeein de miettes…

Le rat renifla la main tendue, regarda son propriétaire et grimpa dessus.

\- T'es gros… et tu chatouilles avec tes moustaches… mais t'as l'air sympa.

Peter avait toujours été quelqu'un qui inspirait confiance.

.

.

.

.

Remus sourit lorsqu'il eut avalé sa Potion Tue-loup du mois (un luxe qu'il ne s'était accordé que parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé un travail stable). Tout en bas de l'étiquette, sous le nom écrit en lettres capitales de Damoclès Belby était écrit « avec la collaboration de L. Potter ». Il savait qu'en l'absence de brevet déposé en son nom, Belby finirait par faire effacer cette mention. Sans doute avait-il voulu rendre hommage à sa collègue dans un premier temps. Ce pied de nez fait à la mort fit sourire Remus. Même après le 31 octobre 1980, Lily Evans continuait à lui faire du bien.

Il avait appris qu'Harry avait été confié à sa tante. Il osait l'espérer d'assez bonne foi pour s'occuper convenablement de son neveu. Lui ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et puis à quoi bon obtenir sa garde ? Jusque récemment, il avait à peine eu de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Alice et Frank avaient été transférés dans une aile de Sainte-Mangouste où aucun autre visiteur que la famille proche n'était admis. Il avait bien tenté de leur rendre visite, mais Augusta Londubat veillait sur eux comme une louve sur ses petits. Neville serait bien gardé.

C'était avec ses pensées qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre une semaine après l'enterrement des Potter. Il avait décidé de s'expatrier pour atténuer un peu sa peine. La société d'intérim pour créatures ou « personnalités originales » que Margot avait créée l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et lui trouvait des postes réguliers. Il vivait – il gagnait de l'argent, il avait une vie active, un logement, de quoi se nourrir – il vivait, et pourtant il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Remus n'allait plus dans les librairies magiques. Ça lui faisait trop de mal de voir ses amis et leur fils être le sujet d'interrogations des spécialistes de la magie, et de voir certains de ces théoriciens parler du petit garçon si semblable à James comme d'un mage noir en puissance.

Remus était passé deux fois au 4, Privet Drive, pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien, mais il était finalement parti sans le voir. Il n'avait rien de mieux à lui offrir, et plus honnêtement, il se sentait tout à fait incapable de revoir le visage de James et les yeux de Lily tournés vers lui, chaque matin de sa vie. Il respectait Pétunia pour ça.

Il attendit longtemps, très longtemps pour le rencontrer.

Dumbledore avait plusieurs fois demandé à Remus s'il voulait enseigner à Poudlard, malgré son jeune âge. Remus savait que ses « non » successifs avaient valu à Harry Potter deux professeurs de Défense bien moins bons que lui : l'un Mangemort, et l'autre incompétent et menteur.

Et puis, Sirius Black s'échappa d'Azkaban. Alors Remus choisit d'apporter au moins cela dans la vie d'Harry Potter : la possibilité de développer ses dons de Défense, qu'il avait (s'il en croyait Dumbledore) hérité de ses parents.

Le jour où il rencontra Harry Potter dans le _Poudlard Express_, Remus Lupin ne se souvint pas d'avoir ressenti le malaise qu'il avait craint d'éprouver en se retrouvant face au fils - au fantôme - de ses meilleurs amis.

Il s'était au contraire senti revivre.

Il avait pu chasser le Détraqueur, chose dont il aurait été incapable pendant les douze années précédentes. Et surtout, la pensée heureuse qui lui avait permis de produire le _Patronus_ n'était pas un souvenir. C'était un sentiment on ne peut plus actuel. Une sensation d'apaisement. Qui était né quand le regard vert de Lily Evans s'était posé sur lui, pas rancunier mais attentif… quand le visage d'un James Potter de treize ans s'était tourné vers lui pour lui sourire une nouvelle fois.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi les forces de la nature l'avaient fait croiser la route d'Harry Potter dès le 1er septembre. Il somnolait quand le _Poudlard Express_ quitta Londres, mais il avait volontairement fermé les yeux quand la porte du compartiment s'était ouverte. Il avait espéré qu'occuper le tout dernier compartiment lui éviterait de rencontrer tout de suite des élèves moqueurs et méprisants (après tout, combien de leurs professeurs n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir une robe neuve et de venir à l'école par d'autres moyens ?). Et puis, le premier garçon avait raconté aux autres que Sirius Black était à sa poursuite. Il avait tout de suite su qui étaient l'élève en question – Harry avait déjà la voix déjà un peu plus grave que celle de son père lors de leur premier trajet dans le _Poudlard Express_. Il avait pâli, mais les trois élèves ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

Remus avait fait semblant de dormir pendant une bonne partie du trajet en train, pour pouvoir observer plus à son aise la relève. Ils avaient en fait passé l'après-midi à discuter, à se raconter leurs vacances et à parler de l'année à venir, comme n'importe quels enfants. Ou adolescents ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps…

Puis il y avait eu le Détraqueur… Harry avait dit entendre une femme hurler… Remus n'avait rien dit, mais il avait vite trouvé l'excuse d'aller voir le machiniste pour cacher le trouble sur son visage. Il n'avait pas craint un instant de laisser Harry au milieu de ses amis : deux d'entre eux étaient indéniablement les enfants de Molly Weasley et le garçon au visage rond ressemblait douloureusement à ses parents.

Il semblait que l'Ordre veuille se réunir, par-delà le temps, l'espace et les générations.

_Ardet nec consumitur_. 

Mais il avait été sûr, dès qu'Harry était entré dans le wagon avec ses deux meilleurs amis - ce rouquin à la robe élimée (comme les siennes, déjà à l'époque de Poudlard) et cette jeune fille qui avait posé à côté d'elle son pesant en livres (comme lui, autrefois) - deux amis à l'air moins populaires que les Maraudeurs en leur temps… il avait été _certain,_ que l'histoire ne se répéterait pas.

.

.

.  
.

FIN


End file.
